Pokemon: Azure Light
by BatmanRules256
Summary: When Ace (Darkrai) and his best friends, Shadow ("Gardevoir") and Eon (a "Flareon") start attending a school, they end up doing some crazy stuff. Read about how they get involved with demons, legendaries, a Riolu girl, and other stuff that will be explained in the story. Categories also are minor romance and suspense Rated M for violence and language-Gijinka-reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1: School

Prologue: New Student

"Kiria!" her mother called.

"Ugh!" Kiria groaned. She hated the nagging she got from sleeping late in the morning. She dragged herself out of bed, her blue tail almost touching the ground. She stretched and yawned while she put on her black shirt with the yellow collar. She then put on her black boots with her blue coat and her favorite blue hat with the black "droopy things" as she called them when she was four. She tucked her tail through the hole in her pants and got ready to walk out the door. Her mother stopped her halfway out though.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To school" Kiria said, confusion in her voice. "Why"

"Just be careful, sweetie." Her mother said. "Your real parents would be proud"

Kiria arrived at the school on time, but took too long walking to her classroom. She had wanted to hold off on school for a while. This school especially had rumors of its basement. There were said to be monsters lurking down there. Kiria had learned by watching her favorite anime that if something is locked in the basement of the school, it is probably a good idea to leave it there. Then again, what could be so powerful that the legendaries had to seal it away?

Chapter 1: The Gang's Back Together (a.k.a. the first day of school)

"Why are we here again?" Ace asked, getting bored at his childhood friend's not answering his question.

"Oh my Arceus. And you're supposed to be our best fighter." Shadow replied face palming, her black hair bobbing. "We're to scope out this place. And protect her."

"Who's "her"?" Ace asked.

"She told us we'd know when we saw her" Shadow said, just as clueless as him. "Well here we are"

The two friends walked into the school building, looking at their surroundings. Ace walked in only to accidently walk into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Kiria shouted as she collided with Ace, who had just realized he had run into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Ace said, helping her up. She glared at Ace with a look of rage, but stopped when she realized that he seemed to be new just like she was at one point.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ace Hunter and this is my best friend Shadow Darkstar." Ace introduced themselves.

"Hi. My name is Kiria Encoridin" Kiria said. "If you are new I could show you around. I've been going here for years, so I know my way around the school."

"Okay" Ace agreed. "We accept, but we need to get to our lockers first."

"Later then" Kiria said, walking off to her locker. Shadow turned to Ace with a look of "You're serious" on her face.

"Darkstar? You told her our names?" She said, confused.

"I am not good at making things up." Ace explained. "It doesn't matter, she won't know those names. No one here does. But something is off about her."

"What?" Shadow asked, her interest peaked.

"She has the body of a Riolu, but not the behavior of one." Ace said. "I wonder if we're supposed to watch her."

Shadow was about to say something when a red-haired girl came up and punched Ace in the face, knocking him over. Ace stood up and punched the girl in the face. The two started to fight on the ground. Shadow picked both of them up, breaking up their argument.

"Break it up you two." She said, slightly irritated. "Eon, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to join you guys." Eon said "Thought you could use a little more badass on your team."

"Awesome!" Ace said. "Now the gang's back together again!"

"Now let's go fight the monster in the basement!" Eon shouted. People around them turned and started to look at them.

"Quiet Eon" Ace said, clamping his hand over his friend's mouth. "There's not a monster in the basement of this school."

"But, what about the rumors?" Eon asked.

"If there was a monster in the basement," Ace said. "Then we wouldn't want anyone else to know about it."

"Good point" Eon said.

The trio walked to their lockers (which were all close together coincidentally) and deposited their stuff in them. Kiria walked over to them and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, guys." She said. "Are you ready to take a tour of the school now?"

"Yep!" said Ace. "Oh, by the way, this is my friend, Eon Multius. She's a little violent, but I think you'll like her."

"Hi, Eon" Kiria said, shyly, slightly intimidated by Eon's tough personality. "I'm Kiria. I'm a Riolu. What are you?" *A/N—they are in human forme the majority of the time, shifting to gain more power—it is sometimes difficult to determine species properly*

"She's a Flareon." Ace said. "And Shadow here is a Gardevoir."

"Well, what are you?" Kiria asked, curious.

"I'd prefer to keep that to myself." Ace said. "People are so judgmental of certain species of Pokémon."

"I won't judge you for your species." Kiria said. "I'm not afraid of a rumor."

"Well…" said Ace hesitantly. "Fine. I'm a-"

Just as Ace was about to say what he was, a man with a light gray track suit stepped out of a door. He looked at Ace and his group.

"Either of you Ace Hunter or Eon Multius?" he asked with a stereotypical coach's voice.

"I'm Ace" Ace said, raising his hand.

"And I'm Eon" Eon said, doing the same.

"I'm Mr. Champ. You two are due for my Fight Class when the bell rings." He shouted, ducking back into the gym. "Don't be late! I don't tolerate lateness."

"We won't!" Ace shouted.

"Did you hear that?" Eon said, an evil grin on her face.

"Yes." Said Ace, the same grin on his face. "This means…"

"IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE BRAWL!" they both shouted excitedly, jumping up and down and then running to the gym.

"Wwwwhat just happened?" Kiria asked, very confused.

"They really love to fight" said Shadow, face palming again. "Someone will probably get hurt."

"You sound like this happens often." Kiria said.

"Far too often." Shadow said, groaning in irritation.

"Should we warn them?" Kiria asked.

"Nah." Shadow said, a mischievous grin on her face. "Let's just let them find out for themselves."

"If you say so." Kiria said, shrugging.

As they walked into the gym, Ace and Eon were greeted by several Pokémon that were there to fight too. A particularly arrogant Machop teen said he would beat Ace easily.

"We'll see." Ace said smugly.

"You ready to fight, pretty lady." And Onix boy said to Eon, draping an arm around her shoulder. "You be careful or you'll get hurt."

In reply Eon grabbed his arm and punched the Onix boy in the elbow. A resounding crack was heard as the Onix fell to his knees in pain.

"I think I'll be fine." Eon said, then in a mock sympathetic voice: "But thanks for worrying"

"All right, maggots! Settle down!" Mr. Champ, a Machamp man. Checking the Onix's injuries he turned to Eon.

"Please try not to hurt others before you get into the ring" he said sternly. "Since you're new here I'll go easy on you just this once."

"Okay" Eon said.

Mr. Champ gathered all the students into a circle around a mat. He began to tell them what they were going to do in the class.

"In this class you are going to learn to fight." he shouted. "You will learn to fight like your species and to fight like a great warrior! Any questions?"

"I have one." Ace said. "When do we fight each other?" Several others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, smarty-pants" said Mr. Champ. "You wanna fight someone?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah, but, can you make it someone worthwhile? I hate boring fights."

"Well, then" said Mr. Champ. "You can fight Chopper over there" he pointed to the Machop from earlier.

"All right" Ace said. "But it better not be boring."

"Oh, I think you'll be surprised at how this fight turns out." Mr. Champ said. "Chopper here is one of this school's best fighters."

"I pretty much know how his fight will turn out" said Ace. "Why don't you try to prove me wrong?"

"Why you!" said Chopper angrily. "I'll pulverize you!"

"Bring it on" Ace said, calmly.

Ace and Chopper stepped up to the mat and stood in front of each other. They each stepped into their respective fighting stances: Chopper to a typical judo pose, and Ace to just a standing pose with his fists by his side. They sized each other up, Chopper realizing just how big Ace was. Ace was at least his own size plus half again. He started to get a little nervous. If this guy was that much bigger than him, then how much stronger could he be?

The bell rang to start the fight. Ace and Chopper stepped toward each other, the tension thickening. Chopper started to walk around Ace, who had moved to the center of the mat. Chopper had an angry glare on his face, while Ace had a normal expression on his face. He didn't even seem to acknowledge he was in a fight.

Chopper lunged at Ace, preparing to use a Karate Chop attack. Ace simply stood there, not even flinching. Chopper attacked with all his might, screaming in rage that he wasn't being taken seriously.

By now the other students had started murmuring amongst themselves. Eon heard discussions of "Wow, this kid is new. No one disses Chopper like that, especially in the ring" and "This guy is either crazy strong or just crazy stupid". Eon just chuckled to herself. She knew how this fight would end. She even predicted how long it would last.

Chopper had powered up his Karate Chop and was nearing Ace, who still hadn't moved. The blow struck Ace right in the chest. It caused all the students (except Eon) to stare, jaws on the ground when Ace hadn't even flinched from Chopper's blow. Chopper was just as surprised as they were. That wasn't his most powerful attack, but his opponent should have at least flinched from the impact. Not only had he not flinched, but he looked bored.

Ace was, in fact, bored. He knew that this wasn't the full extent of Chopper's power, but he could tell that if Chopper wasn't hiding some serious power beneath his human forme, that this fight would be pretty one-sided. He decided to give his opponent some advice to help him at least get an edge of sorts.

"That's not going to work." He said, trying to give his opponent some advice. "That area is usually most protected. Aim for the neck. One is less able to tense neck muscles than chest muscles."

Chopper, deciding to at least give his opponent the benefit of the doubt, aimed a similar strike for Ace's neck. However, he got the same result as before. The students were just as shocked as him that his attack had failed to even cause his opponent to flinch.

"I'm new here, so don't think I'm rude" said Ace. "But is that the best you got?"

"No!" Chopper shouted, using Focus Energy. His power level rose to high levels. He charged up a Karate Chop and lunged at Ace.

This one Ace did dodge however, only to clothesline Chopper as he went for a kill. Chopper fell to the ground, coughing. Mr. Champ ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, dad" he said, pushing Mr. Champ away and standing up. He looked at Ace with rage in his eyes.

"You won't beat me that easy" he said, growling as if to intimidate Ace just with his voice. Ace, however, looked happy, hungry for battle even.

"Finally, you stop treating me like a rookie and start fighting for real." Ace said, eager to start a battle. Eon just looked at her best friend with a look that said "Oh, Arceus, he's going to break something again".

"I'll show you a fight!" Chopper said. "It'll be the best and last fight you ever fight! Feel my true power!"

Chopper stood in a traditional Dragon Ball Z power up pose and gathered energy. His body started to shift between its human forme and its Poke-forme, Machop. He stayed about the same size (A/N: in this fic if a Pokémon is smaller than its human forme (e.g. a Shroomish or an Azurrill) than the Poke-forme will be larger (not the full size, but a Machop would be)), but his power rose past anything the other students had ever seen. Chopper was at least ten times more powerful than he was before, even using Focus Energy.

Mr. Champ stood in front of Chopper, trying to talk him out of his crazy endeavor. Mr. Champ seemed to be afraid of this new power his son had unlocked.

"Wait, Chopper." He said, worry evident on his face. "You know why we can't use those formes. You can't handle the power!"

"Don't worry, dad" said Chopper. "I'm our family's best fighter. I can handle my Poke-forme"

"But he can't" said Mr. Champ, pointing to Ace.

"Oh, no I can handle it" said Ace, getting into a battle pose. "I can handle it _just_ fine"

Chopper lunged at Ace, his speed having increased almost as much as his power. Ace dodged and countered with his own Karate Chop to Chopper's neck. Chopper shrugged it off and nailed Ace in the side with a Low Kick. Ace recoiled from the hit and fell back about five feet. He stood up, gaining his balance. Eon looked a little shocked that Chopper had managed to hurt Ace. The other students looked at this as if it was normal, forgetting that Chopper had been outmatched by Ace just moments ago.

Chopper lunged at Ace, who punched him hard in the face. Chopper shrugged it off and landed a punch that shocked Ace. He recoiled and almost lost his balance.

"So, he's gotten stronger" Ace said to himself. "Guess I'll have to step it up a bit."

Ace dodged Chopper's next punch and powered himself up. He turned and nailed Chopper with a punch that sent him through the wall. Chopper lay on the ground, dazed. He was dazed long enough to see Ace nail him with a flying elbow to the gut.

Chopper recovered and stood up. He lunged at Ace and the two started to brawl in the halls of the school. Papers and books flew everywhere, even from students' hands.

Chopper and Ace pummeled on each other until they were both a little tired. They backed up and stared each other down. Students gathered around, watching to see if the new student could actually stand up to Chopper, the most powerful fighter in the school. Several students were rooting for Chopper. Others were rooting for Ace, who had not even shifted out of human forme yet.

Ace and Chopper lunged at each other, each of them using Focus Punch. Ace hit Chopper square in the jaw, while Chopper hit Ace in the arm. Shadow and Kiria came running up to Ace and Chopper.

"Ace! What are you doing?" Shadow shouted.

"I'm just participating in class." Ace said, continuing to fight as he answered.

"You need to stop" Shadow said. "You know what Arcey said about you fighting."

"Yeah" Ace said remembering. "She said when you fight; kick as much ass as you can"

"True" Shadow noted. "Carry on then"

Ace resumed fighting with Chopper. Chopper finally stopped and said to Ace:

"You know, there's a secret I've even kept from my dad."

"What?" Ace asked, curious.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't use it unless I absolutely had to, or if I found a worthy opponent."

"Let me guess…" Ace started to say.

"Yes" Chopper said, grinning. "You are that worthy opponent."

"So what's the secret?" Ace asked.

"My dad doesn't even know this" Chopper said, dramatically. "But I can evolve at any time I want."

"Whoa" said Ace. "Cool"

"And now I will show you my true power." He started putting out even more energy than before. He grew to twice his size, his muscles bulking up immensely. They grew red stripes and he grew shorts and a champion belt. He looked at Ace with a look that said: "Try to beat me now".

"Bring it on" Ace said, not losing any of his confidence. He ran towards Chopper and landed a hard Fire Punch on his face. Chopper recoiled, the Burn effect kicking in. He downed a Rawst Berry and recovered from his Burn. Ace landed another two Fire Punches. Chopper recoiled and countered with a Cross Chop.

"That was good for a weak attack." Chopper said, clearly seeing his opponent's skill was on par with his own.

"That was weak for a Super Effective attack." Ace said, acknowledging his opponent's skill.

"Wait, what type are you?" Chopper asked, not yet having figured out the type of his remarkable opponent.

"Dark Type" Ace answered.

"Just Dark Type?" Chopper asked, trying to figure out his chances by figuring out his opponent's species.

"Yes" Ace said. "Which narrows it down to nine Pokémon."

"Well, you're clearly not a Zorua, Zoroark, Mightyena, or Poochyena." Chopper said. "Which narrows it down to five. What are you?"

"That's my secret." Ace said. "But I'll tell you I'm not even warming up right now."

"We'll see who is stronger." Chopper said.

The two lunged at each other. Eventually they stopped and stood a small ways apart. Shadow walked up to Ace and started talking to him.

"Ace, stop this." She begged. "You'll get hurt or he'll get hurt or something will get broken" She then pointed to the wall behind them. It had been smashed during the fight.

"All right" Ace said.

Turning to Chopper he said "Good fight Chopper. We'll finish it later."

"Oh" said Chopper, getting bold. "Letting some bitch tell you what to do, huh?"

At that remark Ace froze. His black eyes started to flash between blue and red, finally settling on ice blue.

"What did you say?" he said, slowly emphasizing every syllable, trying to "help" Chopper understand his level of anger he was experiencing. Shadow just face-palmed again and let Ace continue with what he was doing.

"Yeah" Chopper taunted, not realizing just how much trouble he was about to walk through. "I said: Do you let some bitch tell you what to do?"

Ace turned around, his aura flaring. Kiria, who had been trying to get a read on Ace, jumped back in shock.

"What was that?!" she wondered. "I just tried to read his aura, but it shocked me."

"He masks his aura." Eon explained, walking up to Kiria and standing next to her to watch the fight. "He prefers to stay in human forme and doesn't like people to know what he is. So he masks his aura and rarely shifts from his human forme. But Chopper here seems to have bought himself a one-way ticket to pain town."

"What?" Kiria asked.

"Chopper will get his ass kicked right here and now." Eon said. "Ace is the most powerful fighter back where we live. Even with the powerful seals keeping his massive power at bay, he is still a very formidable opponent. He hasn't even powered up and he still can handle Chopper in Machop forme, and with powering up can handle his Machoke forme."

"So you're saying that if Ace were to shift, he would be near unbeatable?" Kiria asked.

"Close to it." Eon explained.

"What is he?" Kiria asked.

"That's his secret." Eon answered. "He prefers not to use those powers though. They can harm the people around him if he powers up enough."

"Oh" said Kiria, accepting the answer.

"I'm not even at ten percent of my power" Chopper boasted. "Why don't I power up to fifty percent?"

"Okay, Freeza" Ace said. "And while you're at it, why don't you power up to one hundred percent. I thrive on challenge."

"Fine" Chopper said, shrugging. It's your funeral.

Meanwhile in the Hall of Justice Origins: Boredom

It was a normal day for the Legendaries. Arcey had had a "confidentiality meeting" with Giratina, they had directed the younger and less mature Legendaries away from that wing of the Hall, and Ace and the Unholy Trinity had been given a secret mission to infiltrate a school and stop something from happening.

"Man, I'm bored!" Palkia complained, flopping over the living room couch, his pink and white clothes wrinkling around him. "There's nothing to do!"

"Well we could train." Mewtwo said, feeling a little bored himself. He had already tried to speed up the time it took to shift from human forme to Poke-forme and back again. He had succeeded in giving himself whiplash and causing him to hyperventilate several times. Such were the consequences of perfecting one's techniques

"We trained yesterday." Palkia complained again. "Besides, Kyogre and Groudon are using the training room for a while."

"That training room is impressive." Mewtwo mused. "Time in there moves much faster than out here. Fascinating indeed."

"Arcey got the idea from when we watched Dragon Ball Z." Palkia said to the Psycat. "Just like how she got the idea to seal that demon beneath a school from Soul Eater."

"Wait, is that the same school that Ace is currently attending?" Mewtwo asked, an assumption clicking in his brain.

"Yeah, I think so" Palkia said. Then he realized where Mewtwo was going with the question. "You don't think Arcey sent him to that school to battle that thing, do you?"

"It is Arcey." Mewtwo said, nonchalantly. "And it is Ace we're talking about. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah" agreed Palkia. "Me either. What do you want to do?"

"Hey guys" Dialga said walking up. She, like almost every other legendary, was bored.

"Oh, uh, hi Dialga" Palkia said, turning a little redder than normal. Mewtwo took note of this and chuckled a little to himself.

"What are you guys doing?" Dialga asked.

"We're being bored" Mewtwo said. "How about you?"

"Me and Mina-"

"Mina and I" Uxie corrected, poking his head into the room.

"Shut the F #$ up, Uxie!" Dialga shouted to the yellow haired psychic type, shooting him a Dragon Pulse from both of her middle fingers, which were both extended toward Uxie. Uxie ran like hell to avoid the blasts, later remembering he could teleport. He smacked himself for being a poor Being of Knowledge.

Dialga continued "As I was saying: Me and Mina were trying to get Jirachi to conjure up something fun for us to do, but to no avail."

"Let me guess." Mewtwo said, knowing his next question was already answered. "He only would conjure up candy."

"How did you guess?" Dialga asked, confused.

"It's Jirachi." Mewtwo said. "It's not that hard to figure out"

"Touché" Dialga noted. "Where are the others? They could help us figure out a fun thing to do today."

"Groudon and Kyogre are in the training room." Mewtwo said. "Ray is with them trying to help them master that Primal whatever it is that they can use. Ace, Shadow, Eon, and Maura (Giratina gave her a human forme so she could blend in in case of an emergency) are at a school somewhere and won't be back until around four. Deyoxys is taking a trip to her home planet. Cela is trying to help Shay fix some problem in Gratitude Forest. The Regis are all sleeping somewhere in the base of Mount Coronet. Manaphy and Phione left when Arcey and Giratina went to their "meeting". Bianca is visiting Latios' and Lugia's graves with Ho-oh. May and Sapphire are off helping some Pokémon Rangers in Almia. The Legendary Beasts are in Johto chilling on the beach. The Birds are in Kanto practicing their epic new combo move. Heatran is with the Lake Guardians trying to meditate and gain some closure. Meloetta is Arcey doesn't even know where with the Muska- whatever they are probably dying or something. They probably were showing off their "bravery" to her and did something stupid. Arcey will porbably force summon them later. Reshiram and Zekrom are in Unova probably snoozing on top of Dragonspiral Tower. Kyurem is redecorating her house because of the last Team Plasma raid. And you know where Arcey and Giratina are."

"Damn" said Dialga. "Everybody has something to do but us"

"Well, let's find something to do" Palkia said, getting up off the couch. "There has to be something to do around here."

"We've been around the entire hall." Dialga complained, flipping her blue-gray hair out of her face. "There's nothing to do"

"Not even video games?" Palkia asked.

"No, we beat them all remember?" Mewtwo reminded the space controlling god.

"We could go outside?" Palkia suggested.

"And do what?" Dialga questioned him.

"Good point." Palkia noted. "Mewtwo, any suggestions?"

"We could do experiments." Mewtwo said.

"That sounds nerdy." Dialga complained.

"Experiments that explode." Mewtwo countered.

"Fair enough" Dialga said. "Let's do it."

So they all went to Mewtwo's room where he grabbed a few vials of various ingredients and brought them to the kitchen. He gave each of them certain ingredients and warned them not to mix them yet, or early boom.

"This sounds like something Arcey would ban" Palkia said, cautiously.

"It is" said Mewtwo. "But she's in a "meeting" so she won't know"

"Touché" Palkia surrendered.

They finished the experiments and walked outside of the Hall. Mewtwo directed them to a spot where they could chuck their vials of explosives. The trio threw over a hundred vials of explosives at a rock formation.

"Well, that was actually pretty fun." Palkia said later when they had returned inside. "Why don't we do something else later?"

"I wonder how Ace is doing?" Dialga said, wondering of the situation her friend had most likely gotten himself into.

Back to Ace and Chopper

"I'm not even at ten percent of my power" Chopper boasted. "Why don't I power up to fifty percent?"

"Okay, Freeza" Ace said, anger preventing him from truly understanding just how big of a level gap there was between 10% and 100%. "And while you're at it, why don't you power up to one hundred percent. I thrive on challenge."

"Fine" Chopper said, shrugging. It's your funeral.

Chopper started to put out a lot more energy than before. His arms grew bigger and he turned a shade or two darker. Ace backed up and prepared to attack again, but Chopper hit him with a Cross Chop. Ace flew back into a row of lockers and fell to the ground. A girl in a light blue dress with a blue crystal-like object around her neck and rainbow hair with a thick blue stripe down the middle of it ran up to him and started shaking him.

"Wake up, master! Wake up!" she cried. Ace, who hadn't been unconscious, grabbed her arms to prevent her from shaking him anymore. He looked up at her with some confusion in his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, truly not knowing who this strange girl was. She seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"You don't recognize me?" She said, shocked. Tears started to well up in her eyes as her lower lip started to quiver. "My own master doesn't recognize me-he-he!"

Ace, still confused about the whole ordeal, took a good long look at her. She did look familiar. But, Ace had more pressing matters at hand. Chopper was walking over to him.

"Oh, look." He said. "Another bitch that has a hold over you."

"I don't even know her." Ace protested. The girl looked into his eyes and realized he was telling the truth. She started to cry.

"Y-you don't even know me." She sobbed.

"Wait until I finish with Chopper here." Ace said. "And then I'll talk with you and sort this out."

"O-o-okay" she said, her crying slowing down. Ace stood up and faced Chopper. He charged his fists with elemental energy and got into a battle stance.

"Ha!" Chopper laughed. "You think you can just fight. That bitch over there told you that you shouldn't fight. You gonna just disobey her orders?"

"She's not a bitch!" Ace shouted. Others were watching; some saying that "somebody's got some feelings" and "He likes her", but Ace didn't care. Chopper had insulted his best friend. No she was more than that. At least Ace thought she was. He wouldn't let this brute insult her. Not after everything she's been through. Ace faced Chopper with anger blazing in his eyes, which were now red. His power level had risen to astronomical heights.

Chopper, for the first time since the fight started, felt afraid. Ace was far more powerful than he had first anticipated. He prepared a few defensive moves in case his opponent was much stronger than his senses were telling him.

Ace started walking toward Chopper, rage in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to use this much of his power, but the arrogant Machoke in front of him had insulted his closest friend with a very derogatory name. He wouldn't let that little insult slip. His hands glowed with elemental power. They were blazing, while at the same time freezing and jolting with electricity. Very few highly trained Pokémon could pull off this technique, Ace being one of them. Essentially what he was doing was the physical equivalent to Tri-Attack, which Ace could also use. His punch was capable of inflicting all three status conditions of an opponent at the same time. Ace put a very large amount of energy into this attack. He didn't want to kill Chopper, but he wanted him to feel some pain. Chopper must have noticed what was going on, because he was getting nervous and using a lot of defensive moves. No matter. This attack would nullify any and all physical or special defense Chopper put up. Not even Protect could defend against this onslaught of elemental power. Ace even put a little Dark power into the attack to make it even more effective. No type or type combination could have true resistance to this attack.

"What are you planning to do with all that energy?!" Chopper shouted, truly terrified.

"I'm going to knock you across the room." Ace said in a menacing, growly voice. He walked close to Chopper and Falcon Punched him across the room. Chopper flew into the set of lockers at the other side of the hall. He slumped down to the floor, his body starting to swell. He looked at Ace with fear.

"What are you?!" he managed to shout as Ace lowered his power and the energy cloaking his hands faded. He looked at the near-unconscious body of Chopper.

"That was a good fight." He said without emotion. "We should do it again sometime."

He then looked at Shadow, who was shocked that Ace had used so much power to beat Chopper. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Why such a tight hug?" Ace asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Shadow responded. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you would do something stupid."

"Who? Me?" Ace asked.

"Nice!" Eon shouted, clapping Ace on the shoulder. "You kicked his ass."

"That was cool" Kiria said, her eyes sparkling like an anime character. "You hit hit clear across the room."

"You did great, master!" cheered the mysterious girl in the blue dress.

"All right." Said Ace. "It's time for us to figure out who you are."

"I can't believe you don't recognize me!" she cried, about to burst into tears. People hadn't noticed because they were tending to Chopper.

"You raised me from an egg and you still don't recognize me!" she cried.

"An egg?" Ace thought. Then he thought for a minute.

"Maura?" he asked, hesitantly. "Is that you?"

"You remembered!" Maura shouted with glee, hugging Ace. "I knew you would know me!"

"Well, you've never had a human forme before" said Ace, thinking of his little pet Amaura.

"Oh, yeah" Maura said. "I guess that's why you didn't recognize me. Well, Mr. Giratina gave me a human forme so I could be with you here on your mission!"

"Shh!" Ace shushed his pet. "No one is supposed to know we're on a mission here."

"Oh" said Maura, understanding. "I won't tell anyone."

Ace chuckled at his pet's childlike attitude. _She hasn't changed at all in human forme_ he thought.

"Before I forget." Said Kiria quickly. "What are you?! I've never seen someone unleash that much power. I've never even seen someone beat Chopper before. You are very strong."

"I'll tell you later." Said Ace. "Right now we should leave here before we get in some trouble."

"Let's go get some lunch" Eon said, her stomach growling. "I'm hungry!"

"Me too" said Ace. "Let's go."

At that moment a ring went off. The gang looked around for the source of the sound until Shadow piped up.

"You guys go on ahead." She said. "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Okay" said Ace. He and the others went in the direction of the cafeteria. When they were out of sight, Shadow pulled out a small communicator, the source of the ringing from earlier. She pushed a button on it and opened the communication channel. Arcey's head appeared in hologram form, her white hair shimmering. She took of her face mask and set it down so she could speak face to face with Shadow (the gray area on Arceus' face is a protective face mask in her human forme).

"Hey Shadow." She greeted the black Gardevoir. "Where are the others?"

"Ace, Maura, Eon, Kiria and I were going to get some lunch when you called." Shadow explained. "I told the others to go on ahead and I would catch up in a minute."

"Okay." Said Arcey. She then took on a more serious tone. "This is just between us okay. I have a mission for you and you alone."

"Why just me?" Shadow asked. "Why can't I involve Ace and Eon?"

"This is about the demon in the basement." Arcey said, her tone grave.

"Several things about that before I accept this mission." Shadow said.

"Okay. Shoot"

"First is why you sealed him in the basement of a school." Shadow said.

"Oh. That" Arcey said sheepishly. "When we sealed it and decided to put him somewhere, I happened to be binge watching Soul Eater at the time. That influenced my decision a lot."

"I'll accept that." Shadow said, realizing that it was probably the truth. "The second thing is why we can't tell Ace or Eon about this. If the demon is that powerful, then why wouldn't we get all three members of the Unholy Trinity on board with the task of stopping him."

"I would have told Eon before I told Ace." Arcey said, a tear strting to form in her eye. "This would be more personal for Ace. Eon would definitely tell him though. I can't risk him knowing about this."

"Okay" Shadow said, realizing what would happen if Ace knew about this. "Should I go check on it now or later?"

"Later." Arcey said. "Go have fun. I would need you to check it tomorrow though. I'm just giving you a heads up so you can prepare."

"Why not just tell me when I get home?" Shadow asked. "Why risk blowing our cover now?"

"I-dammit!" Arcey spat. "I could have just done that! Whatever! You just need to make sure he is still sealed tightly. Don't engage him unless you have to. You shouldn't have to even try to fight him."

"Got it." Shadow said. "I'll check on it tomorrow."

"Okay." Arcey said. "Just be careful"

"Will do" Shadow said, turning off the communicator. She put it in her pocket and ran to catch up with her friends.

In his prison he stirred. He had been kept here for a long time. He couldn't calculate just how long it had been, but he could tell that things above him had changed. He could tell that there were powerful beings above him. Any one of them could be the one that he was searching for. Wait, what was that? Something was different. One of the beings had risen to unimaginable heights. It had forced itself to evolve. It could be the one. But its type was inaccurate. He was intrigued. Such willpower and determination. Wait; there was a more powerful source of energy. It was the correct type. He smiled a wicked grin. This had to be the one he was looking for. He was sure of it. _This would be interesting_ he thought to himself. It would only be a matter of time before he would have an advantage over his ultimate opponent. Maybe a little emotional twisting would be in order. He decided to wait until tomorrow. He needed a little more strength before he could leave his prison. Tomorrow should be long enough. Yes, very soon he would have this world in his grip. And no one could stop him. He chuckled to himself. It would all be so easy. Only one being could stop him. But that could be dealt with easily. Once he was out of the way not even the Legendary Council could stop him, that pathetic bunch of weaklings. They would all fall before his might. He had already put much fear into their hearts. Even the mere mention of his name was enough to cause some of them to quake in fear. Yes, very soon. The hour would be at hand soon.


	2. Stolen Chapter 1: The Slave Ring

Chapter Two: The Slave Ring

"Mira, did you hear about all the disappearances that have been happening around here?" the Meditite boy asked his friend, a Duskull.

"Yeah" she replied, her heart starting to beat a little faster. "I heard they were taking random girls. Most of them went here. It kicked up when that new student showed up last week."

"You mean the one that beat Chopper?" the Meditite asked.

"Yeah. Him" the Duskull girl said. "Do you think he's involved in it?"

"I'm not one to judge." The Meditite said. "Until I see proof of it, I'll take it as a coincidence."

"But, Conner, what if he's part of it and more girls start disappearing?" the Duskull girl asked, panic beginning to creep into her voice.

"Then I will try to stop him." Conner replied, putting his arm around Mira comfortingly. "Chopper would help me if that new student is part of this. Don't worry, you're safe."

Conner turned to put some things in his locker. He got his books and shut his locker.

"Just don't worry about it." He said. "I'll be right here for you Mira. It's like Mr. Champ always told us: If you don't let it get to you, it's not as scary. Right Mira"

There was no response. Conner turned around, a little bit faster than he would have liked.

"Mira?" he said, but Mira wasn't there to respond. Conner started to get very nervous. His heart started beating faster as he looked around himself. He couldn't see his friend anywhere.

"Mira?" Conner nervously asked, praying to Arceus that Mira was just playing one of her ghostly tricks.

"This isn't funny!" he shouted at the air, hoping his friend was just hiding in someone's locker, playing a joke on him.

"She's really been taken." Conner realized, falling to his knees. "She was taken and I couldn't stop it. Well, I won't let her die."

He stood up and ran to the one person he knew could help him.

_Two hours earlier:_

He woke up in a shock. His sleep had been disturbed by a loud crash. He sat up in his bed, his black hair more resembling Goku's than what it normally looked like.

"Oh Arceus, my hair looks horrible." He said. "But I would make a pretty damn good Super Saiyan"

He combed his hair to its normal look: down over his shoulders. It wasn't real long, but it was longer than most males wore their hair. He put on his clothes: a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, a black jacket, and a red scarf. He liked his scarf; it was a gift from his mother.

He was just about to leave to get some breakfast when a girl tackled him.

"Master!" she shouted. "You're awake! Now we can play!"

He pried her off of him and set her on the bed. She tried to jump back on him, but he used his abilities to "strap" her to the bed with shadows. She protested heavily, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Maura, please stop." Ace said, in a bit of a rush. "I have to go to school. And, no, you can't come with me. Only Shadow and Eon are going with me."

"But Eon is sick" Maura whined. "So that still makes three. Can't I go?"

"No" Ace said. "Even though Eon is skipping school, it doesn't mean you can just come. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, okay" Maura said sadly, partially understanding the reason for being unable to go with her master.

"I'll be home soon" Ace said, hurrying out the door. As he got farther away, the shadows holding Maura to the bed disappeared. She got up and left to get some breakfast.

_2 hours later_

Ace and Shadow had entered the school and were heading toward the lockers. Shadow was looking around herself nervously. Ace took notice of this and started to speak to her.

"Why are you scoping out your surroundings?" he asked. "Are you scared someone's going to throw food at you again?"

"No" she said. "I heard rumors that there were some kidnappings going on."

"Kidnappings?" asked Ace, his interest piqued.

"I heard from some of the girls around school that girls were disappearing from school campus."

"Pretty bold kidnappers" said Ace. "To think that people like Chopper are getting stumped by this."

"What does Chopper have to do with this?" Shadow asked.

"He's the toughest kid in school" Ace replied. "He may be tough, but he still puts other's needs before his own. He would be cracking down on this."

"I guess you're right" Shadow said, calming down a little. "If you and Chopper aren't worried, then I guess I shouldn't be."

"That's the spirit" Ace said, putting his arm around his childhood friend and pulling her close. "Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt. I promise."

"Okay" said Shadow, pulling herself closer to Ace. "I trust you."

"Speaking of which." Ace said. "I think you should wait for me in your class at the end of the day. I'll come pick you up."

"Why?" Shadow asked, confused at her friend's odd request.

"If people are kidnapping girls on school campus, then you would be safer in a classroom with a teacher. I don't want you to be put in a troubling situation."

"Thank you, Ace" Shadow said. "It's nice to know you're looking out for me"

"Anything for you, Shadow." Ace said.

Ace turned toward his locker to put some things in it and get some things out of it.

"Shadow, why don't you get to class quickly." Ace said. "I have to get to my class and they are in different directions."

"All right" Shadow said. She waited for Ace to get his books from her locker.

"Shadow, where are your gym clothes?" Ace asked. "They aren't in my bag."

Ace realized his friend wasn't answering. He turned around to see an empty hallway. His friend was nowhere in sight.

"Shadow?" he asked, hoping she would answer.

"That's odd" he said, puzzled. "She's not that fast when she's calm or nervous. Where could she have gone? She didn't teleport. No energy field. Could she have been-?"

At that notion Ace shook his head vigorously. "That couldn't be it. She's not weak."

At that moment Ace heard two people call his name. The first, he realized, was Chopper. The second voice he couldn't place.

"We want to talk to you" Chopper said, his voice sounding serious. Ace, figuring he had tons of time to kill (the entire school day in fact), decided to listen.

"What do you know of the kidnapped girls?!" the second person, a Meditite boy demanded.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"My name is Conner!" the Meditite shouted, getting in Ace's face. "And you kidnapped my best friend, Mira! Now give her back or I'll break every bone in your body!"

"Is that a threat?" Ace asked, giving a smug grin. "Go ahead and try. I'll toss you out like the trash. Wait, aren't you the Meditite that hangs out with the Duskull; Mira, right?"

"He's right, Conner." Chopper said, pulling Conner off of Ace. "He would tear you apart."

"Chopper, what's he talking about?" Ace asked his friendly rival.

"His friend Mira disappeared this morning." Chopper explained. "I told him I would help him find her. There were rumors of kidnappings going on. Thirty girls have just stopped coming to school. All in a week. It seemed to all start when you came. I immediately dismissed these rumors until I saw proof."

"My friend Shadow isn't around" said Ace. "But I don't think she was kidnapped."

"Were you putting stuff in your locker?" Conner asked. "Only to turn around and find her gone?"

"Yes" said Ace, his heart rate starting to rise. "But I don't think she was kidnapped."

"The signs do all add up" Chopper said.

"No, no. She can't be kidnapped" Ace said, on the verge of panic, but hiding it well. "She can't be."

"Are you stupid?!" Conner practically shouted at Ace who kept clenching his fits tightly.

"Hush, Conner" Chopper said, smacking Conner on the back of his head. "I'm no psychic type, but I think that he's just not comprehended the news yet. He's trying to convince himself otherwise."

"Why?" Chopper asked. "It's not like he was attacked or anything."

"I noticed when I was fighting him." Chopper said, recalling past events. "That he had a strong emotional attachment to his friend."

"Duh!" Conner said. "Everyone saw that. You called her a bitch and he Falcon Punched you through a wall."

"It wasn't necessarily the name I called her." Chopper said. "He seemed protective of her, not obsessive. If he was obsessive, then it would have been just the name. But he seemed like he wanted to protect her from emotional pain. From what I've seen of him, he only fights for others, not himself. He passes it off as amusement to himself, but he fights for others as I do."

"Wow." Conner said. "That's very insightful."

"Yes it is" Chopper said. He turned to Ace and began talking with him.

"Since your friend is gone too" he said. "Would you mind helping us?"

"She's gone." Ace said, staring at the floor. He dropped to his hands and knees.

"She's gone" he said his eyes watering. "I failed."

"Failed." Conner said. "Failed what?"

"I failed her." Ace said, a few tears falling to the floor. "I failed her."

"What is wrong with him?" Conner asked, confused as to why the strongest, toughest kid in school was crying like he had an arm cut of while he was still awake.

_Come to think of it_ Conner thought. _I don't think he would cry even if that happened_.

"I…I… I failed her" Ace said, punching the ground, making a crater. "I promised her"

"Promised who?" Conner asked, curious.

"I promised her I would protect her" Ace said, his whole body quivering. "But I failed."

"It's alright" Chopper said, helping his rival off of the floor. "We'll get her back. I promise."

"When did you promise her that?" Conner asked.

Ace looked at Chopper and Conner with two very serious looks. They started to get a little nervous.

"What I am about to tell you" Ace said gravely. "Does not leave you two. Do not tell anyone else this. The reason I say this is not because I want to protect my reputation or anything. But because this contains things that you could be in trouble just for knowing them."

"Then why are you telling us?" Conner wondered.

"Because it will help you understand why I am so concerned for Shadow" Ace explained. He put his hands to their hands and showed them images from his memories. He also saw them and he tensed at remembering his past.

"What are you doing?" Conner asked.

"This will help you get a visual representation of what went on." Ace explained "It helps to comprehend the circumstances."

Ace began his story:

"Shadow and I were born somewhere far from here. We grew up together. Watch this and you'll understand"

_In a small section of a wooded area two houses sat. It was a peaceful area, with woods nearby. The owners of the two houses were family friends. Their children were the best of friends. They played every day together. One day, however, would have a great impact on their lives._

"_Come on, Shadow!" shouted Ace, who was about seven, his black hair in his eyes. "Let's go play"_

"_I'm coming!" Shadow, also about seven, answered. She came out of her house. Ace noticed she had a black eye, though it was partially hidden by her black hair. He silently gasped; he knew where she got it (he wasn't stupid), but he was unable to stop it. His father wouldn't do anything about it either. All he could do was bring her to play and help her forget about it for at least a few hours._

"So where did she get the marks?" Conner asked.

"Her father" Ace said both with disgust (for Shadow's father) and sympathy (for Shadow).

"_I'm ready" she said, smiling as wide as she could. "What are we going to play today?"_

"_I thought we could go into the woods and play tag." Ace suggested._

"_That sounds fun!" Shadow exclaimed. "Let's go!"_

_The two of them ran into the woods and played tag for a few hours. Later, when they had both tired themselves out, they sat down under a tree. Ace and Shadow laughed as they lay on the ground looking at the sky._

"_That was fun!" Shadow said. "Thanks for playing with me today. I had so much fun!"_

"_You're welcome." Ace said. "I had fun playing with you too."_

"_I think we should-" Shadow started to say. The reason she didn't finish was that the sky was lit up with bombs._

"Wait, bombs?" Conner asked, skeptical. "I don't remember bombs being dropped in the past ten years."

"I grew up far from here." Ace explained. "And I'm a little older than you think I am. Now back to the story."

_Shadow grabbed on to Ace as the loud crashes and bright explosions scared her. Ace, scared as well hugged her tight. Shadow looked up and realized where the bombs were headed._

"_NO!" She screamed. "Mother!"_

_She tried to get up and run to her mother's house, but Ace grabbed her waist._

"_No! Shadow!" he said, holding her tightly. She struggled to get free of his grip, almost hitting him on several occasions._

"_I have to see if she's alright" she shouted, succeeding in breaking free of Ace's grip. She ran towards her house, screaming for her mother. Ace ran after her, hoping to prevent her from getting hurt._

_They made it to where their houses were. Instead of two houses next to each other, there were two smoldering buildings. Shadow stopped in front of the one that was where her house was standing. She looked at it in shock and horror until she dropped to her knees and broke down crying. Ace had made it to her by this point and stood over her, looking at his own house._

"_They're gone" Shadow sobbed. "They're gone. They were here just a few hours ago."_

"_I know" Ace said, kneeling down and tightly embracing his close friend. The two of them just sat there and held each other. Ace started to sing a lullaby his mother had always sung to him. Shadow calmed down and started to fall asleep. Ace continued holding her as he stopped singing. He looked at her and resolved in his heart to help his friend._

"_Shadow" Ace said, tears coming to his face. Shadow, being asleep, couldn't hear him. "I promise I will keep you safe. I promise you I won't let you get hurt again. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."_

The world returned to reality. Chopper and Conner looked at Ace, understanding a new side of this individual that entered their school just over a week ago. Chopper, realizing his rival was more than just a battle junkie. Conner seeing the emotions that the being he suspected of kidnapping his friend couldn't be the one responsible.

Ace looked at them, his emotions stabilized. He thought of what to say for a minute so as to word his thoughts correctly.

"When did this all start?" he asked.

"That's an odd question to start with." Conner noted.

"We will have to do a bit of detective work before we start searching everywhere at once." Ace explained. "Now answer my question."

"About the same time you came here." Chopper replied. "When the kidnappings became well-known I noticed the similar times between your appearance and them. I dismissed them as coincidence at first, but when Conner came to me with Mira missing, I had to check it out for myself. I hope you forgive my accusation of you."

"Forgiven" said Ace, acknowledging the apology.

Turning to Conner he asked: "Where were you when Mira disappeared?"

"I was right here." Said Conner, pointing to his locker. "I got my books and when I turned around she was gone."

"Hmm" said Ace, deep in thought. "I was at my locker when Shadow disappeared. Maybe someone is taking them from the lockers.

"What about teleportation?" suggested Chopper. "Someone could easily have teleported them to whatever location they took them to."

"No, couldn't be" said Ace dismissing the idea. "Teleportation leaves a trail when exiting an area. I would have been able to pick it up. The trail would have even told me if Shadow had teleported or someone had teleported her."

"You are very intelligent for a Dark type" Conner said.

"You're very weak for a Fighting type" Ace countered. Chopper saw Ace's point.

"what about a very speedy Pokémon?" Conner suggested. Ace also dismissed this idea.

"No, it couldn't be speed. They would have to be on a speed level of Deoxys. Or have time manipulation abilities like Dialga or Celebi. I would have sensed either of those forces."

"So what could it be then?" Chopper asked. "That is pretty much the only way a person could take our friends without us seeing them"

"We should look around the school for any sign of secret areas." Ace said. "If you see any unused classrooms or something out of place anywhere, come tell me."

"What do we do for now?" Chopper asked.

"Go about classes as normal" said Ace. "But as we attend class, look for anything off or unusual about the school. If you see anything unusual, tell me at lunch."

"Where do you sit?" Conner asked.

"By the door" Ace replied. "In case me and Eon want to leave"

"Ace you should learn to speak correctly." Uxie said appearing out of nowhere; his yellow hair standing up on end.

"Shut the F&amp;%# up Uxie!" Ace shouted. Uxie left as fast as he came, fearful of the blast to follow (a reminder of his Dialga encounter).

"What was that about?" Conner asked, clearly confused.

"Uxie does that a lot." Ace explained. "We can't tell if he's just trying to get us to speak "properly" or if he's trolling us as a result of reading a DeviantArt fanfiction."

"Wait" Chopper said, trying to understand the situation. "Uxie, as in the legendary Pokémon, corrects your grammar and you just tell him to shut the F&amp;%# up without any fear from Arceus judging you for shouting at a legendary?"

"Arcey is probably as annoyed about it as we are." Ace said, irritated.

"What makes you think that?" Conner asked.

"Prior experience" was all Ace would say on the matter. Realizing they would get no further reply from him they decided to head to their respective classes.

"We will see you at lunch" Chopper said.

"See you there" Ace replied. Chopper and Conner walked off to their classes. Ace stood by his locker and stared at it for about thirty seconds. He put his hand on it and sighed. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket. He opened it and looked at the picture inside: him and Shadow smiling together. She had a similar locket with the same picture inside, he remembered. He banged his locker with his fist, making a small dent.

"Shadow" he said, looking up to the Hall (where god resides in Pokémon). "Wherever you are, I hope you're safe."

He was never much of a prayer, god being his mentor and all made it seem strange. But now he silently conversed with Arcey (as he called her). The two of them shared information of what they knew.

"What do you mean she just disappeared?" Arcey answered, her voice showing both maturity and concern for one of her "children". "No trace, huh? That is odd."

"I know" Ace said. "Eon said something about the basement having a monster. I might check there."

"Wait!" said Arcey, her voice having more alarm than she would have wanted. "You shouldn't take those two boys down there. If there is a monster down there it could be too dangerous for them." She said, leveling out her voice.

"I'll be careful." Ace said, calling her bluff. He knew she didn't want him to go into the school's basement. He didn't know why, but he would find out. If there was a monster down there, then he would have to talk to Arcey about how much Soul Eater she watched at a time.

"Ace" Arcey said, motherly compassion evident in her voice. "I hope you find Shadow. You to aren't my blood offspring, but I like to think of you as my children."

"Until you start showing feelings for each other" she said. Jokingly she added. "Then I think of you as Giratina's children."

"How was your meeting this morning?" Ace asked, a grin coming onto his lips.

"I didn't have a-" Arcey caught herself, realizing where Ace was going with the question.

"It was great" she said with a mischievous grin. "Would you like to know what we talked about?"

"No thanks" Ace said, calling her on that. "I'm sure the others already know of the details. I need to get to class."

"I hope you find her." Arcey said. "I know how much she means to you"

"I do to" Ace said.

He then turned and walked to his next class, all the while hoping Shadow was all right.

"_Wh-where am I?"_ Shadow thought as she woke up. _"I remember walking with Ace to his locker, but then nothing past that."_

Shadow then took time to gaze at her surroundings. She seemed to be in a cage of some sort. There were several other cages lined up along the walls of the room she was in. Each one of them held a girl inside them.

"_These must be the other girls missing from the school"_ she thought. _"They must have been taken down here for use in the slave trade. They seem to be unconscious, though."_

It was at this particular moment that Shadow noticed two things:

The first was that she was bound and gagged. She tried to move her arms and legs, but couldn't. Something was across her mouth, preventing her from talking. It was tape. She removed if with her teeth, but she still couldn't get over the notion that she had been violated and handled in such a disturbing manner. Her binds weren't so easy to get off. She would worry about that later, though. She had other things to worry about.

The second thing she noticed was that only one other girl was awake besides herself. A Duskull girl in the next cage over. She looked absolutely terrified and was shaking like a leaf. Shadow leaned over to her, as far as the ropes would allow her (she was also tied to the cage to hold her inside).

"Hello there" she quietly whispered to the girl, who jumped as Shadow softly talked to her. "My name is Shadow. What's yours?"

Shadow quickly realized this conversation would get her nowhere, seeing as the girl was also gagged. Shadow thought for a moment and tried to use Psychic to remove the tape from the girl's mouth. It worked, and the girl started gasping for air out of terror. Shadow softly talked with her to calm her down.

"What's your name?" Shadow asked softly. "Mine's Shadow."

"M-mira" the Duskull girl answered, still shaking.

"It's okay Mira." Shadow reassured the frightened girl. "My friends will come for us. I promise we'll get out of this."

"Do you really think so?" Mira asked nervously. "My friend Conner is probably worried sick about me. He most likely doesn't know where I am."

"Wait, I know you" Shadow said, remembering. "I've seen you around the school. And I've seen your friend, Conner, too."

"I've seen you too" Mira said. "You hang around with that new student that beat Chopper."

"Yes I do" Shadow said, a glimmer of hope entering her eyes.

"Conner actually suspected him of being responsible for this." Mira said sadly. "To be honest, I did too."

"That's okay." Shadow said, forgiving her. "It was a remarkable coincidence that Ace showed up around the same time that these kidnappings happened."

"I have to ask you though." Mira said, not sure how to address the subject. "What do you think of him? Ace, I mean. What kind of guy is he?"

"He's one of the most honorable men I've ever encountered." Shadow said with utmost confidence in her voice. "He may seem like an emotionless warrior, but underneath it all he truly has feelings and cares for others. Most of the time when he's emotionless is when he understands he can't afford to let emotions cloud his judgement."

"Like when?" Mira asked.

"One time he had to fight a close friend of his." Shadow told her. "Ace didn't want to at first, but eventually he had to do it or lives would be lost."

"But your friend enjoys fighting" Mira said. "Why would he hate to have to fight his friend?"

"His—our—friend had turned to the dark side" Shadow explained, almost crying from the memory of it. "He became as evil as a demon. Ace fought to protect lives. He succeeded, but he regretted it in the end."

"Oh" Mira said, seeing a new side of the warrior that had transferred to her school.

"Hey, one thing doesn't make sense" Mira said, confused. "If you're a Gardevoir like you say, then why didn't you speak to me telepathically?"

"Well, I didn't think of it." Shadow said sheepishly. "Besides, how would you have reacted to a voice in your head talking to you?"

"Good point." Mira said. She was about to say something else when the door opened and two men walked in. They were a Nidoking and a Poliwrath in human forme. They walked over to the cages that held Mira and Shadow. The two girls started to get really nervous, their hearts beating like jackhammers.

"Hello ladies." The Poliwrath man said, his shirt spiral giving the impression of spinning. "Hop you had a nice nap."

"Go to hell" Shadow said flatly.

"Oh, we got a feisty one" the Nidoking said. "The leader will like her. Take her to his chamber, but make sure she's still bound. He wouldn't want her to escape, now would he?"

The two men opened Shadow's cage and removed her. Mira looked on in horror as they took her new friend to another chamber.

"_Don't worry."_ Shadow sent a telepathic message to Mira. _"I'll be fine. I want you to wait for my friend and yours to show up. They will help you and the others."_

"Ok, we need to figure some things out." Ace said at the lunch table to Chopper and Conner.

"Like what?" Chopper asked.

"Similarities between the girls taken would be a start." Ace said. "If there are any we could figure out why someone would take them."

"Well they are all girls." Chopper said, thinking back.

"No sh*t, dumbass." Ace said. "I'm talking about similarities on the physical level. Not the gender level."

"From what I remember" Conner cut in. "They were all about the same size. Probably similar weights too."

"A start." Said Ace. "Now we need to figure out where in the school, if at all, they could be."

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"Where in this school could they hide at least thirty students without anyone noticing it?" Ace asked the two of them. "If we figure that out we could skip class and directly head there."

"Skip class?" Conner asked, shocked that Ace would even suggest such a thing. "Isn't that a bit risky?"

"If we're caught" Ace said. "Follow me and we won't be."

"I don't know." Conner said, skeptical. "I don't want detention."

"You want to find Mira don't you?" Ace asked, getting to the point.

"Yes" Conner said, realizing this was probably his best option.

"Fine then, we start with the basement of the school." Ace said. "That seems like the biggest place in the school. It would be big enough to hold all those girls."

"Alright, we'll start there." Chopper said. "It could give us some answers."

"Yes" said Ace "We'll find the girls. I hope they're safe"

They had brought her to this odd chamber with many strange seals. Though she knew what these seals did, it still frightened her to see this many of them. They mostly functioned by keeping things inside of a given area. She could tell that whatever was here was very powerful indeed. Seeing this reminded her of something she was supposed to do.

"_Oh dammit!"_ she thought to herself. "_I didn't check up on that demon sealed in the basement!"_

Shadow quickly jumped with a start. She had to be in the area where the demon was kept. That was the only explanation. These bastards had kidnapped her and the other girls to do something involving the demon.

"We brought this girl for you master." The Nidoking said.

"**Really?"** the demon asked; his voice full of anticipation. **"She seems familiar, though."**

Shadow froze. No, it couldn't be him. Not that monster. Why would Arcey seal him here!? Under a SCHOOL?! With people inside.

"Master, are you upset?" the Nidoking man asked. The response he got was a shot through the chest. His partner, Poliwrath, was shocked.

"Master, why did you do that?" he asked. Again, the demon shot him in the chest. Shadow stared in horror as the demon smiled as he killed his men.

"Why did you do that?!" she cried, trembling with fear.

"**I didn't need them anymore"** the demon said in a sinister voice. **"But you, my dear, I wish for you to be my bride."**

"I will never be YOUR bride!" Shadow screamed at the demon, anger very prevalent in her voice.

"**oh, my dear"** the demon said, grinning. **"But you will"**

"I won't join you!" Shadow shouted. "Your reign of terror will end soon! I guarantee it!"

**Wait, I recognize you now."** The demon said. **"You're Shadow Darkstar, a member of the Unholy Trinity. Oh, shit, that means your boyfriend won't be far behind. That upsets my plans."**

"He's not my boyfriend." Shadow exclaimed, turning red as blood. The demon only grinned at catching his opponent off guard.

"**Then why are you blushing?"** he asked.

"Because" Shadow said.

"**I don't want to hear your stupid hero speeches anymore."** The demon said, grabbing Shadow by the shirt and pulling her closer to him.

"**This should keep you quiet"** he said, placing a seal over Shadow's mouth. This particular seal could hold things together better than any tape or glue could, effectively gagging Shadow. Only the caster or someone of equal or greater power could remove it. Shadow, both due to her lack of necessary power and the inability to use her hands (she was still bound), couldn't remove the seal, thus she couldn't speak at all. The seal also removed noise, making her temporarily mute. Shadow tried to scream for Ace, but the seal kept her from reaching him, even telepathically. Shadow sank down, defeated. The demon had removed every option of her reaching Ace. The only way she would be saved now was if Ace could figure out that she was in the basement. She hoped he would figure it out in time.

Ace, Chopper, and Conner stood in front of the entrance to the basement. They had skipped their third period classes to explore the basement in search of the missing girls. The basement was their first stop. The three had prepared to enter the basement ready to fight. Chopper was a little nervous.

"Do we have to enter this?" Conner asked.

"Do you want to find Mira?" Ace asked.

"Yes" Conner said.

"Then come on." Ace said. The three entered the basement. The stairs led them very far beneath the school.

"How far down are we?" Chopper asked.

"At least five hundred feet under the school." Ace replied. "There are rumors of a demon sealed beneath this school. It was rumored Arceus sealed it below here long before it was a school."

"If it's sealed down here, then why are we heading down there?" Conner asked.

"To rescue the girls." Chopper reminded him.

"Oh yeah" Conner said.

The three walked down the stairs until they reached a door. Ace scanned the door for any signs of life beyond it.

"Is there anyone in there?" Chopper asked.

"Yes" said Ace. "About twenty nine people. I think we found the missing girls."

"What about your other friend?" Chopper asked. "The orange haired one?"

"Eon skipped school today." Ace said. "She took Kiria, another friend, and went to have a day of fun."

"So they avoided this." Chopper said. "Blind luck"

"Yeah" Ace said. "Blind luck"

"Open the door." Conner said impatiently. "I want to see Mira!"

"Okay hold your horses." Ace said. "I sense a dark presence behind that door."

"**It seems we have company, my dear"** the demon said, petting Shadow's head like a cat. Shadow jerked her head away. The seal over her mouth had weakened to the point where she could make muffled noises, and she was making sure the demon didn't know it.

"**This is bad."** The demon said. Shadow perked up, realizing that only one person could get the demon nervous like that. The one person she put her undying trust in to protect her from danger. The one being that could handle this demon and send him back where he belonged: Ace Hunter.

"**Well, I've got a surprise for him, my dear"** he demon said, smiling a wicked smile that sent chills down Shadow's spine. **"I have some friends for him to play with while I gain enough power to deal with him."**

Shadow watched in disgust and horror as the demon put up his red and black clawed hand and shot a burst of energy into the bodies of the two dead men. Their bodies stood up like zombies as the dark energy poured from it. The demon continued to pour energy into them, making his white and gray hair flap in the force of the energy. When he had finished, the two men looked like undead abominations rather than Pokémon or humans. Shadow thought they resembled a mix between their Pokémon and human formes.

The two "men" looked at Shadow with wicked intentions in their eyes. Shadow got very nervous as she saw the looks, thinking they were imagining doing Arcey knows what to her, and they could probably do it too.

"**Not her"** the demon said, drawing their attention away from Shadow, who sighed in relief.

"**go "welcome" our guests outside"** the demon said, pointing to the door. The monsters understood and walked out the door, sealing it shut behind them.

"**Now, my dear, where were we"** the demon said, maliciousness in his cold blue eyes.

Shadow didn't respond. She couldn't respond, due to the seal over her mouth preventing her from talking or using telepathy. The demon realized this and chuckled.

"**Oh, I forgot"** he said. **"You can't talk. As any good pet, you shouldn't speak"**

A tear slid down Shadow's cheek as she realized that this demon was going to do just about whatever he wanted to her, and she couldn't stop him. She tried telepathy again, hoping it would reach any sort of help.

"_Please help me."_ She begged. _"I'm being held prisoner by this demon. He's going to do ungodly things to me. Somebody help. Ace, please help me! Please help me!"_

"Shadow?" Ace jumped with a start as he thought he heard the voice of his childhood friend in his head. Chopper and Conner looked at him with confused looks.

"What did you say?" Conner asked him.

"I thought I heard Shadow's voice in my head." Ace explained.

"We have a word for that." Conner started to say.

"She's telepathic, dumbass." Ace said, shutting Conner up.

The three men looked around the room for signs of life. They came upon the rows of cages, looking in each one.

"Here's the girls" Ace pointed out.

"Where's Mira?" Conner asked.

"I think she's over there" Ace said pointing toward a cage in the distance.

Suddenly in front of them stood two strange men. They looked vaguely similar to a Poliwrath and a Nidoking. Chopper and Conner looked at them in disgust.

"Their aura seems familiar." Ace said, scanning them for signs of danger. "I've encountered it before, but I can't recall where.

"What do we do about them?" Conner asked.

"We fight them." Ace said. "I know they can't be reasoned with, so our only choice is to beat them down."

"Can we fight them?" Chopper asked, shifting into Machoke forme. His question wasn't whether they should, but if they could physically defeat these two abominations.

"You should hang back" Ace said. "These things have been infused with strong dark powers. They are more powerful than a normal Poliwrath or Nidoking. They may be even on par with pseudo legendaries."

Conner suddenly got very nervous. On par with pseudo legendries? The monsters that could only be stopped by a legendary? They were royally F&amp;%#ED! Conner knew he couldn't stand up to that kind of power. But could Ace and Chopper fight these two? Chopper could certainly hold his own in a fight. Whether or not he could beat these guys is a matter left up to his skills versus theirs. Ace was more powerful than Chopper, having proven himself in that fight, even against Chopper's evolved Machoke forme. And he certainly could fight like a BEAST. He wasn't any ordinary Pokémon. He was apparently pure Dark Type, but he didn't exhibit any of the signs of being a pure Dark Type. Of all the eight pure Dark Pokémon (nine counting Absol's Mega Evolution), Ace didn't exhibit traits of any of them. He certainly could handle his own in a fight. Conner remembered something he'd heard as a kid. His mother had told him stories of a Dark Type more powerful than any other. He was so powerful in Dark abilities that Shadows and Nightmares bent to his whim. He was most feared of all Legendaries, even more so than Giratina or even Arceus herself. Ace could have been that legendary. He beat Chopper, even with Chopper's type advantage. He knew several legendaries. He didn't seem to fear punishment from Arceus. What was his name? Conner tried to remember the name, but the fight in front of him distracted him and made him lose his train of thought.

Chopper and Ace were engaged in combat with the two Shadow Abominations. The two launched volleys of Shadow Balls at the two warriors, but they dodged. Conner put up Protect walls to shield himself from the enormous amount of attacks coming his way. Eventually he ducked behind the cages holding the girls, seeing as they seemed to be invulnerable to the attacks.

Ace lunged toward the Poliwrath, nailing him with a super effective Thunder Punch. The Poliwrath flew back about ten feet, a dent in his face contorted to the shape of Ace's fist. He stood back up prepared to fight Ace some more when Chopper threw the Nidoking into him, knocking him back again.

"Nice" said Ace." But be prepared for more. These monsters can't feel much pain. We've got to kill them completely to stop them."

"But why?" Chopper asked. "We shouldn't kill."

"I've learned in my life." Ace spoke seriously. "That sometimes one needs to do the most extreme things to get the desired results."

"Then let's do it" Chopper said.

The two of them joined forces to launch an epic barrage of Thunder Punches, Ice Punches, and Fire Punches to the bodies of the Shadow Abominations. They simply recoiled and stood up, ready to fight on. This time they returned fire with Thunder, Fire Blast, Surf, and Hydro Pump attacks. Ace tanked most of them, but Chopper flew back into an empty cage knocking it over.

"All right!" Ace said, extremely pissed off. "I'm going to take you both down in one attack!"

The Shadow Abominations laughed at this, thinking that the fighter in front of them didn't have the strength to match them, no matter how hard he knocked them back. Conner looked confused. Could Ace really take out both of these extremely powerful opponents in just one strike, even though he couldn't put a dent in them earlier, even with Chopper helping him?

Ace gathered a lot of energy into his hands, forming a large ball. Chopper was shocked. Was he going to use Elemental Oblivion, the move that hah ended their fight just a week ago? No, his energy was far too high for that. What was he doing?

"This is the most powerful attack I can use in this forme!" Ace shouted angrily at the Shadow Abominations. "This attack would put any other to shame. But it is nothing compared to my Poke-forme. This attack is child's play. I say this to let you know that even if you survive this I will obliterate you from the face of this planet! I won't let you walk away from this alive!"

"Our master will revive us" the Nidoking said, sneering.

"When you get to hell" Ace growled, the energy sphere getting larger than any Shadow Ball. "Tell your master I'm coming for him next."

Ace summoned more energy than he had previously used in Chopper's fight. Compared to this, the Elemental Oblivion he had used there was a Splash attack. Conner looked at him in shock. Even the shadows had seemed to twitch in fear of this unholy ball of destruction.

"Prepare to die!" Ace shouted, releasing his energy beam. "Kyuryoon Black Shadow Aura Burst Sphere!"

The beam razed the two Shadow Abominations. They screamed in pain as they disintegrated into nothingness. Ace finished firing his attack and panted, having expounded a lot of energy. He used Recover to refresh himself, feeling his energy increase to normal levels.

"What was that?!" Conner screamed. "You obliterated them! There's nothing left of them!"

"That was my ultimate human forme attack." Ace explained. "The Kyuryoon Black Shadow Aura Burst Sphere. It takes a lot of Dark energy, but is a monstrous blast."

"What are you?!" Conner said, his voice accusatory. "You can use attacks that aren't even attacks. You can control Darkness itself. You beat those two, who Chopper couldn't beat. You beat Chopper in one fight. You aren't afraid of Arceus herself. You are a pure Dark Type, but you don't act like any Dark Type I've ever met. You only fight your hardest when your girlfriend is involved. I want answers and I want them now!"

"I'll give you answers in due time." Ace said. "Right now our biggest concern is finding our friends."

"Conner?" a small voice came from a cage to the right of the group. They ran over to it, finding a bound Mira.

"Mira!" Conner shouted, breaking her bonds and hugging her. She hugged him back, crying a little.

"You came to rescue me." She cried into his shoulder. She looked up and saw Ace.

"Ace" she exclaimed. Ace looked at her, confused.

"Shadow has been taken into that room over there" Mira said, pointing to a room decorated with an odd symbol. It resembled the Yin-Yang symbol, but the white side was fractured and broken.

"This place seems odd" Conner said. "I don't like it."

"Well, this is where Shadow is" Ace said. "So that's where we're going."

"**What was that!?"** the demon exclaimed, having felt a tremendous surge of energy. Shadow perked up. She had felt it too. There was only one person she knew that could make that large of an energy leap. She could probably guess what attack he had just used. The demon seemed a bit troubled by this.

"**He hasn't even shifted out of human forme yet"** the demon said, clearly distressed. **"How is he that powerful?!"**

Shadow, her hope restored, sat up and tried to call out to Ace. However, due to the seal over her mouth she couldn't speak to call out for her childhood friend's help. All she could do was hope that he would come to rescue her.

"Can you open it?" Chopper asked.

"I might hurt you guys if I use an energy blast" Ace said.

"Then just hit it open" Conner said.

Ace considered this for a moment. He then stood back and hit the door with a force like a piston. The door opened by crumbling inward, debris clouding up the entrance. Ace and the others stepped through to notice two things:

The first, which Ace noticed almost instantly, was Shadow. She was bound and gagged with some sort of symbol. Ace started shaking with anger, which instantly turned to fear and horror when he saw the second thing.

The second thing, which the others noticed first, was the demon. They felt an unexplained fear when in his presence. They realized it must have been his aura. Conner wasn't the first to notice that Ace had gone pale as he looked at the monster in front of him. The monster that had caused his friends so much pain and suffering. The monster that even Arceus was afraid of. The god of destruction: Yveltal.

_**To be continued**_


	3. Stolen Chapter 2: Yveltal

Chapter Three: Yveltal

_Previously on Pokémon Azure Light:_

"_All these girls have disappeared all over the school"_

"_Shadow's gone"_

"_I know you did it."_

"_We should check the basement"_

"_They're already dead. They can't be easily beaten"_

"_This is the most powerful attack that this forme can use! Fear my Kyuryoon Black Shadow Aura Burst!"_

_The monster that had caused so much destruction in the past. The god of destruction: Yveltal._

"Yveltal!" Ace shouted in a rage. Chopper, Conner and Conner jumped in surprise. This was Yveltal, the demon they were told about in scary bedtime stories?

"**So, Arceus' lapdog has arrived to rescue his girlfriend from the evil demon."** Yveltal sneered at Ace. **"how cute"**

"Give her back you bastard!" Ace shouted at the monster. Yveltal just grinned evilly. He knew Ace couldn't do anything with all these people watching. Ace wouldn't blow his cover that easily.

Ace surprised him however. He lunged at him with an Elemental Oblivion, Superman Punching him in the face. Yveltal flew back about thirty feet, but was pretty much unharmed. He stood up, grinning.

"**Is that the best you've got?"** he sneered. **"I would have thought the strongest member of the legendary council would have more power behind his punches."**

Chopper, Conner, and Mira looked at Ace in shock. Ace, a legendary? And the most powerful member of the council? No way! But it did explain how he managed to take on Chopper and those Shadow Abominations without shifting out of human forme. And it did explain how he knew Arceus and Uxie. But which legendary was he? He wasn't Arceus or Uxie, so who did that leave?

"You will pay for the atrocities you have committed!" Ace shouted in a blind rage, pure darkness energy building up around him.

"**Oh"** Yveltal mused. **"And what atrocities would those be?"**

"You killed Latios!" Ace shouted, throwing a monster punch at Yveltal. Yveltal dodged this and simply stood in front of Ace. The others (except Shadow) all gasped in horror. This monster had killed Latios. There were rumors that he was dead, but no one could prove it.

"You traumatized Bianca when you killed her brother!" Ace shouted, throwing another punch, which Yveltal also dodged. The others were just as horrified. Latios was traumatized by the death of her brother. And her killer had no remorse at all. He just stood there grinning. What kind of heartless monster was this?

"You killed Lugia!" Ace shouted, this time the others heard a lot of emotion behind this shout, as if Ace had lost a close friend. Ace shot a huge energy blast at Yveltal, who didn't even bother to dodge. He tanked the blast, remaining unharmed.

"**Well, technically, YOU killed Lugia"** Yveltal pointed out. The others looked mortified. Ace had killed Lugia? But he seemed like he wouldn't do such a thing.

"You forced Cipher out of him!" Ace shouted, running up to Yveltal, landing several punches on his face. Yveltal just shrugged them off.

"**But I didn't make the killing blow"** Yveltal said, punching Ace through the wall. **"That was you. I was busy beating the sh!t out of your other friends in the Hall of Origins."**

Ace stood up, shaking with rage. His aura level skyrocketed, reaching levels that made Chopper, Conner, and Mira use Protect to-well, protect-themselves from the sheer pressure of Ace's power. Shadow cringed, realizing what was about to happen.

"**So you do have more in you?"** Yveltal said, powering himself up as well. Ace and Yveltal forced their auras into ranges that would make one feel like he was at the bottom of the ocean without a pressure suit. The others focused their powers into making sure their Protect shields held out. The power flooding the room was breathtaking. The auras of Ace and Yveltal had become so intense that they were visable. Ace's aura was so purely black that it seemed to draw in all light. Yveltal's was reddish with a few touches of black in it. Both raged like wildfires devouring anything not protected. Shadow quickly mustered up some power to protect herself behind a shield of energy, knowing it wouldn't last.

"_But"_ she thought. _"Can Ace hold him off?"_

_Meanwhile at the Hall of Origins_

"Look what I got Dialga" Mina squealed excitedly, floating over to her blue-gray haired friend, who was chilling on the couch. She held up a manga in Dialga's face. Dialga pushed it away, Mina hopping up on the couch next to her.

"I bought a comic book from the store!" She squealed. The pink haired girl started jumping up and down. "They told me it was for older people. So that means I'm smart!"

"What's it about?" Dialga asked, curious of her ditzy friend's exploits at the comic book store.

"It's about this girl named Yuri." Mina explained. The Mew girl paused in confusion. "It's really weird though. There's this other girl that I think is also named Yuri. They do some weird stuff with each other. And they do it all backwards, too."

"Let me see this comic book" Dialga said., holding out her hand. Mina handed her the comic book and Dialga looked at it. She turned it over to see the title and then flipped through the pages, sometimes gasping and blushing in her face.

"A few things, Mina" Dialga said, closing the book and putting it beside her. "First is that this is a manga."

"What's a manga?" Mina asked, clearly confused. "Is it a special kind of comic book?"

"Yes" Dialga explained. "It's a comic book that you read backwards (from right to left)."

"Oh" Mina said, her eyes wide with excitement. "Cool!"

"The second is that the character of this manga isn't called Yuri. That's the genre of manga that this one is."

"What's genre?" Mina asked.

"It means the type of comic book or manga." Dialga explained. "Like action or romance."

"I like romance!" Mina shouted materializing a rose from nowhere and putting it in her teeth. She stood over the couch in a triumphant fashion.

"Yuri is a strange type of category" Dialga continued. "It is…"

She leaned over and whispered into Mina's ear the information she needed to know. As she told her, Mina's eyes grew wide and her face turned from its usual light pink to blood red.

"Wh-wh-what?!" she exclaimed, shocked at what she had just heard. "I've been reading—"

"What's all the noise in here?!" Arcey thundered, poking her head in the door. Her yellowish-white hair fell into her face as she walked over to Mina and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong Mina?" Arcey asked soothingly. Mina told her and Arcey burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious" she said, picking herself off the floor. "It's okay, Mina. We all make that mistake sometimes. I made that mistake. Ace made that mistake, but it was with yaoi."

"What's yaoi?" Mina asked. Arcey explained it to her and she got a look of disgust on her face.

"Eeww" she said. "That's disgusting."

"Yeah." Arcey said. "But he just got more. Not yaoi, but more mangas. All of us have some form of manga and anime in our possession. Ace is our Dragon Ball, Rosario Plus Vampire, Soul Eater, and Ao no Exorcist guy. Giratina is our Naruto and One Piece merchant. Mewtwo likes Fairy Tail and Bleach. Even Dialga likes Sailor Moon." Dialga blushed at this.

"So understand Mina" Arcey explained. "Manga and anime aren't bad things, but some people make them bad things."

"I get it now" Mina said. "Arcey what's wrong?!"

Arcey had frozen in place with a look of fear in her face. Dialga quickly called Mewtwo and Giratina, who were playing an intense game of Poker, in to see what was wrong. Mewtwo did a psychic scan while Giratina tried to coax her out of it.

"I'm picking up some intense signals from her mind" Mewtwo said, a little worried. "The damn fool!"

"What's going on?" Dialga asked.

"Ace." Mewtwo said.

"What about him?" Dialga asked, worried what the psycat's response would be.

"He's fighting Yveltal" Mewtwo said, truly afraid.

"What?!" Dialga gasped. If Ace was fighting Yveltal, then why hadn't Shadow come for help?

"I'm sensing two powerful energy sources in the area of Poke-morph High School." Mewtwo said nervously. "It has to be Ace and Yveltal. It can only be them. There's no mistaking it. They're going at it. They still in human forme though. That's a relief. Maybe this won't be the brawl of the Millenia. But if Shadow gets mixed up in this, then Ace would stop at nothing to obliterate Yveltal."

"Won't the seals hold?" Dialga said.

"Yes" said Arcey, who had recovered from her shock. "They will hold as long as Shadow remains unharmed."

"Why?" Dialga asked. "Why Shadow?"

"Are you dense?" Arcey asked. "She's the only reason that Ace hasn't killed us all."

"What?" Dialga said, surprised. "How can that be?"

"She is his emotional limiter." Arcey said. "He has a very strong emotional attachment to her. One that is linked to every fiber of his being. That is why he can sense her condition."

"So that's why he's going all Unholy Demon on Yveltal." Dialga said. "Yveltal must have hurt or done something to Shadow that Ace didn't like."

"Don't forget" Arcey said. "That Ace still hates Yveltal for what he did to Latios, Bianca, and Lugia. He would surely try to make Yveltal pay for that as well."

"So, he's going to fight Yveltal to the death?" Mina asked, worried for her friend's safety.

"Most likely." Said Arcey. "The seals in his body will prevent his full, ungodly power from emerging, but if Yveltal harms Shadow, I'm sure he will crack them to stop Yveltal."

"So what?" Mina said. "So he breaks the seal? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Think of seal as putting in electricity" Arcey started to explain. "Establishing one is like putting the wires and sealing up the walls. Activating and reactivating one is like turning on the lights. Deactivating one is like turning off the lights. Cracking one is like punching through the wall and ripping out wires. It is very hard to fix that. Almost impossible even. If Ace cracks his seals then we will all die at the hands of the most powerful monster that we have ever faced."

"But you can beat Ace, right Arcey?" Mina asked. Getting no reply, she started to quiver. "Right?"

"No" Arcey said plainly. "Ace is essentially an ever evolving being able to grow in power as he ages. Ace has long since surpassed me, but the seals and Shadow keep him in check."

"So all we need to do is keep him from breaking the seals, then?" Dialga asked.

"If only it were that simple" Arcey said. "If Ace experiences extreme emotions, then he will crack the seals. The only thing that could make him crack his seals wide open would be if the one person he'd sworn to protect with his life were to die. If that happens, then the only thing that would stop him from killing us all would be if we resealed him, but he would simply kill us with his unholy aura."

"So we make sure Shadow survives, then" Dialga said. "But can we take on Yveltal?"

"No" Arcey said. "The only one capable of fighting that monster is Ace."

"Then why don't we let him fight Yveltal?" Dialga asked. "I mean if he's the only one…"

"NO!" Arcey shouted. "If he goes all out, then those Pokémon with him will be suffocated by his own aura."

"Should we get them?" Mewtwo asked.

"Not until Yveltal leaves" Arcey said. "We can't risk him endangering them."

"I hope Ace will be okay" Mina said.

"Don't worry" Arcey said. "Ace will be fine."

_Back to Ace and Yveltal_

The two of them were unleashing power on the realm of gods. The scariest part (in the minds of Chopper, Conner, and Mira) was that they were just unveiling their auras and not even attacking or shifting out of human forme.

"You will pay for what you did to Latios, to Bianca, to Lugia, and to SHADOW!" Ace shouted, charging up a massive energy attack. He put all of his energy into his fist, causing it to glow with an unholy power.

"Elemental…" Ace said, pulling back his fist.

"Oblivion!" Ace yelled, leaping at Yveltal. Yveltal threw a punch of his own, charged with similar energy. The two fists collided mid punch, causing massive shockwaves to erupt from them. Conner, Chopper, and Mira grabbed on to each other for dear life as the whole room (and unsurprisingly, the school above it) started to shake violently under the force. After about thirty seconds they flew apart, panting.

"**You are good, Hunter"** Yveltal said, his long, gray hair in his face. **"Or should I call you by your official title?"**

"You will not leave this school." Ace said, changing the subject.

"**I'm under a school?"** Yveltal asked. **"What school is this? Please tell me it's not Poke-morph."**

"It is" Chopper said.

"**Damn it!"** Yveltal spat.

"I won't let you leave." Ace said, charging up a massive energy blast.

"**Try it, Hunter"** Yveltal taunted. **"Or should I call you by your real title: Darkrai?"**

Chopper, Conner, and Mira both stared at Ace in shock. This man before them was Darkrai? The legendary Nightmare King? The most powerful Dark Type in the world? The one Pokémon everyone regarded as the devil himself? This man, who had risked his life to find his friend and help Chopper and Conner find Mira, was a demon? This couldn't be true.

"If you know who I am" Ace said. "Then why don't you fight this fight on real terms?"

"**You are making a grave mistake, Darkrai."** Yveltal cautioned. **"No being has survived my true forme."**

"Not yet" Ace said, not an ounce of confidence lost.

"**Fine"** Yveltal said. **"I won't hold back any more."**

Yveltal gave a small grunt and started putting out even more energy than before. His body started to convulse as his transformation set in. His arms grew wider and longer, his fingers forming long claws. His red clothing grew black stripes and encircled his entire body. His head became triangular in shape and he grew two horn like protrusions from his head. His silvery hair grew even longer as his feet became more like bird talons. He grew a tail about the same shape as his arms but it only pointed down. When he had finished he had become like a giant wyvern, his body length from wings to tail measuring about seventeen feet. His body size not including them was about six feet tall. His body in flight resembled a letter "Y".

"**This is my true forme"** Yveltal said, laughing. **"There isn't a chance in hell you can defeat me now in your pathetic human forme."**

"Fine then" Ace said, a small grin on his face. "I'll transform and fight you on equal ground"

"**Bring it on!"** Yveltal roared.

Ace clenched his body and putting out a lot more energy than before. He forced his energy levels higher and higher. After a few seconds he gave a DBZ style yell and his body started to change. Unlike Yveltal's, however, Ace's was a much smaller transformation (meaning his body didn't grow huge like Yveltal's). His black jacket and pants grew even darker (somehow). His red scarf turned the color of blood and solidified. It stuck up in jagged points around Ace's neck with a longer point in front of his mouth. In the end it resembled a lower jaw, the points being the teeth.

Ace preferred to wear the scarf and quite liked how it became a "frickin' awesome armor piece that looked like a mouth". That wasn't the only reason he wore it, though. Shadow knew the real reason that he wore it: she had given it to him for Christmas one year. He refused to take it off, except to sleep or wash it. It had even become part of his transformation.

Ace's whole body started to become less and less solid, becoming more and more like a shadow. His body widened in his chest area and his arms sort of became a little thinner. His fingers joined to become three large claws, while his legs became more like stilts, thinning out at the bottom. His hair turned from pitch black to dark white, becoming longer and flowing like a cape from the massive amount of energy he was putting out. His eyes got larger and turned icy cobalt in color. He grew shadow like cloth from his shoulders that flowed like his hair. He grew a sort of skirt in his midsection (he refused to refer to it as a skirt). His tail grew out from the back of his body. It more resembled a wide long shadow about one foot in width and about three feet long.

When Ace had completed his transformation he stood facing Yveltal. After his transformation Ace had remained at about six feet tall, the same size as Yveltal.

"**This will be interesting"** Yveltal said, preparing himself for the fight.

"**Yes it will"** Ace said, his voice closer to a demon's than before.

The two of them lunged at each other, each throwing a multitude of punches and kicks at each other. Ace had the upper hand, his arms and legs being a more average size.

"**That was very good."** Yveltal said. **"But it ends here"**

Yveltal charged up an enormous amount of energy. Ace braced himself for a punch or physical attack. Instead what he got was a huge surprise.

"**Oblivion Wing!"** Yveltal shouted, firing a large laser like beam at Ace. It struck Ace right in the chest. Chopper, Conner, Mira, and Shadow watched as it pierced through Ace's body like a knife to butter. Ace dropped to his knees, forcibly shifting to human forme and coughing up blood. Shadow gasped in silent horror from behind her Protect shield. Yveltal laughed at his opponent's struggle to stand.

_At the Hall of Origins_

"Oh no" Arcey jolted to a straight up sitting position.

"What?" Mewtwo asked, also feeling that one of the massive energy sources had instantly stopped.

"Ace is severely injured." Arcey said, a grave expression on her face. "I need to retrieve him."

"Your speed" Mewtwo said.

_Back to Ace_

"This…" Ace struggled, both from the blood in his lungs and from his consciousness failing him. "Isn't over"

Yveltal, shifting out of Poke-forme, walked over to Shadow and picked her up bodily. After he touched his fingers to her forehead, knocking her unconscious, he slung her over his shoulder. He turned to Ace who had actually stood up, despite the blood pouring out of the hole in his body.

"**I'll be taking this now"** he said, referring to Shadow. **"She'll make a lovely bride"**

"You bastard!"Ace shouted. "You'll pay for this!"

Yveltal only smirked and carried off his prisoner through a portal he summoned. Ace stood there for about thirty seconds before he screamed in pure rage at the air itself. Chopper, Conner, and Mira simply stared at him, wondering just what he was going to do next. As they expected, Ace dropped to his knees and collapsed from blood loss. Chopper got up first and started applying pressure to Ace's wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. This was in vain because there was a large amount of blood pooling around Ace's body.

"Can we save him?" Mira asked, anxious for the fate of her new friend.

"I don't think so." Chopper said. "He's lost too much blood and he overexerted himself to try and stop Yveltal. I don't think he'll make it."

At that moment a portal opened up with a loud thunderclap. Conner and Mira huddled together, scared that Yveltal had returned. However, what stepped out of the portal was someone they didn't expect, but were glad for the appearance of anyway.

"Where is Ace?" Arcey asked, her white hair flowing in the suction of the portal. Chopper looked down at Ace's body, prompting Arcey to look at it as well.

"Oh my me!" she gasped. "What the hell happened to him?!"

"He was attacked by Yveltal" Chopper said, explaining the events to Arcey. "By an attack called Oblivion Wing"

"No!" Arcey said, her eyes going wide. "Don't tell me he tried to fight on after that."

"He stood up to fight again" Chopper said, a little nervous. "We didn't think anyone could survive being hit by one of those things."

"That stupid f&amp;%$ing moron!" Arcey shouted. To Chopper she said: "If one trains hard enough he could withstand it. I had told Ace, however, to not try to fight on after that point however."

"Well, he seemed pretty pissed that Yveltal took Shadow" Mira chimed in. Arcey's eyes grew wide as she took in this new information.

"That explains his energy spike" Arcey said. "I need to get him to the medical area."

"How do we get out of here?" Mira asked (remember she had been teleported there and hadn't gone down into the basement).

"I'll have to take you with me" Arcey said. "I need to fill you in on some details, as you are now a part of this. I also need to check you over for dark infection."

"Will it hurt?" Conner asked.

"Maybe not" Arcey said. "I've never done this before" Conner went pale.

"Oh well." Arcey said. "Now's the perfect time to find out." She dragged the screaming Conner, along with Chopper and Mira, into the portal.

_In the medical bay_

"Where am I?" Ace thought, opening his eyes. He scanned his surroundings.

"Oh" he realized. "I'm in the medical bay" He tried to sit up, but was hampered by a sharp pain in his chest.

"Damn Oblivion Wing" Ace cursed, fighting the pain to sit up, but his endeavor was cut short.

"Ace, stay on the bed!" shouted his cousin May, who ran in with her twin sister Sapphire. May ran up to Ace, her blonde-brown hair waving in her face. Sapphire leaned against the wall, brushing her sapphire blue hair out of her eyes. May looked back at her sister who refused to do anything to help her restrain their cousin, who would definitely go after Shadow if he could leave his bed.

"Help me dammit!" May shouted at her younger sister, who gave her a scoffing look.

"Do you remember the last time I tried to restrain him?" Sapphire said, a smirk on her face. "He almost broke my arms. And he would have if Shadow hadn't come up and punched him in the face."

"Just help me!" May shouted, fighting what was clearly a losing battle. Ace pushed her off of him (gently) and stood up shakily. Sapphire stood in front of him to stop him from reaching the door. Ace simply ignored her and kept walking. Sapphire braced herself and dug her feet into the ground. Ace kept walking, Sapphire only succeeding in gaining a little friction on the floor. May tried to employ her psychic powers to aid Sapphire, but Ace simply kept walking.

"_Assistance required in the medical bay!"_ May sent a telepathic message to anyone in the area. _"Patient escaping! Assistance required! I repeat! Assistance required!"_

Mewtwo, being the closest, arrived first. Surveying the situation, he decided the best option was to shift out of human forme and use his immense psychic powers to try to return Ace to the medical bay.

"Arcey!" Ace began to shout. "Arcey, we need to talk!"

May, Sapphire and Mewtwo pushed on Ace as hard as they could, both physically and psychically, but Ace still pushed forward, seemingly unaffected. Dialga arrived next and gasped at the scene. While she was figuring out what to do Cela (Celebi) and Manaphy arrived. The three of them quickly put their best efforts into trying to force Ace back to the medical room. But the best they could do was slow Ace down a little.

"When Ace trained me I realized he was strong" Cela said, straining against her tutor's pure physical strength. "But I never realized he was this strong!"

"Trust me." Dialga said. "He's injured so we have a slight advantage, but this is nowhere near his full power"

"If he was at full power and uninjured." Manaphy chimed in. Manaphy was very good at analysis and could determine a situation just by looking at it. "Then it would be no point fighting him. We would be knocked out in an instant. His rage is keeping him going here though. If he was calm then we could restrain him."

"Why's he so mad?" Sapphire asked.

"I heard Yveltal took Shadow" May said. "That would get Ace pretty mad."

"What's all the commotion!?" Arcey bellowed, emerging from her room, her shirt a little bit unbuttoned. "I am trying to have se—I mean a meeting—with Giratina! What could be so important that you would interrupt that?!"

Arcey surveyed the situation and realized it would be best if she aided in the situation. Ace took notice of her and shouted in her direction.

"Arcey! We need to talk!"

"Okay" she said. "Just return to the medical room with them and we'll talk."

"NOW!" Ace said, his eyes turning blood red. It was at this point that Arcey realized that she shouldn't push him too far. She told the other legendaries to go back to what they were doing and she would deal with Ace.

"But what if he leaves?" Sapphire asked. "He could get hurt."

"Just go back to work" Arcey said. "I'll have a talk with him."

The others went back to their previous activities. Arcey put her arm around Ace's shoulder. Ace pushed it off, much to Arcey's shock.

"I know what you were just doing" Ace said. "No offense, but I'll not have your arm on my shoulder."

"Fair enough" Arcey said. "I need to talk to you about something anyway. I can't have the others know about it."

"What is it?" Ace asked. Anything she only told him was definitely important.

"Eon knows." Arcey explained. "I had her take your friend Kiria to a distant place for reasons I'll explain to you later."

"What is that important?" Ace said, suspicious of why Arcey only told her daughter and not anyone else, such as Giratina.

"Ace what I'm about to say is Class Omega importance." Arcey said, her tone as serious as it could possibly be. Ace's eyes widened slightly. Class Omega importance was reserved for the most severe of occasions. In fact, since Ace first met Arcey there had been only seven things classified as Class Omega importance. The most prominent one on Earth that Ace could remember, other than Yveltal, was…

"Ace" Arcey said repeating herself. Ace braced himself for something truly horrible. The next three words that Arcey spoke to Ace not only sent shivers down his spine, but also caused him to shake a little.

"He has escaped"

_With Chopper, Mira, and Conner_

"So how do you think Ace is holding up?" Conner asked his friend.

"I don't know" Mira said. "But considering what I saw of him earlier, I think he'll pull through."

"I hope he does" Chopper said. "I can't wait to have another fight with him."

"You do realize you'll get your ass handed to you like last time?" Conner pointed out.

"Yeah, but" Chopper said, a gleam in his eye. "That was one of the best fights I've ever had. Probably the best. I always thought I would beat him when I kept getting stronger. I had failed to take into account the fact that he hadn't shifted though."

"I wonder what would've happened if we hadn't used Protect to shield ourselves" Mira said.

"We'd have gotten nightmares" Conner said. "Ace wouldn't have done it intentionally, but his incredibly powerful aura would have given us all nightmares."

"What about Shadow?" Mira asked. "She didn't use Protect except near the end of the transformation"

"She's probably immune" Chopper reasoned. "Having been around him for so long"

"That makes sense" Conner agreed.

The next thing they heard were struggling pleas from inside of the medical hallway. They got up to the window to see Ace dragging behind him about five other legendaries.

"What are they doing?" Conner asked.

"I think they are trying to restrain him." Chopper said.

"Should we help?" Mira asked.

"Do you honestly think we could help the legendaries restrain their most powerful fighter?" Conner said.

"Good point." Mira said.

_Later_

"I need to talk to you three." Arcey said, coming into the room where she had told the three teens to wait.

"What is it, Miss Arceus?" Mira said, remembering her manners.

"I need to fill you in on some things regarding Ace and Shadow" Arcey said. "And please, call me Arcey. All of my Council calls me that. I will allow friends of my pupil to call me that."

"Ace is your pupil?" Chopper asked.

"Was" Arcey said, a small chuckle in her voice. "He kicked my ass long ago. He is the most powerful member of this council."

"Then Yveltal must be insanely strong." Conner realized.

"Yveltal beat Ace because his signature attack: Oblivion Wing." Arcey said, scoldingly. "That attack steals the soul of the target and uses it to restore the stamina of the user. It was an underhanded tactic."

"So Yveltal can just use that on Ace over and over again to keep beating him?" Chopper asked, worried for his rival.

"No" Arcey said gravely. "The attack is deadly, but it can only be used on a target once. Ace won't be beaten by that underhanded technique again."

"Well, that's a relief." Conner said.

"But can he beat Yveltal?" Mira asked.

"If both went to full power" Arcey started. "then Ace would obliterate Yveltal."

"Then why didn't he?" Chopper asked.

"Three reasons" Arcey explained. "The first is that he knew you three would be harmed by his enormous power. The second is that I placed seals in his body to prevent that ungodly power from emerging again. The third is that Shadow is sort of like his limiter. He won't do anything risky with her nearby."

"What so you mean again?" Conner asked.

"Ace has unleashed his full power once before" Arcey said, shuddering a little. "The entire planet was threatened by the full force of his power. But don't worry. He only unleashes it when fighting a substantial threat."

"That reminds me for whatever reason." Chopper said. "The girls were being taken in our school. Were Kiria and that orange haired girl that hangs with Ace taken?"

"No they weren't" Arcey said. "My daughter Eon took Kiria on a little skip day"

"They did what?" Conner asked.

"Here let me start at the beginning" Arcey started to tell a story.

_With Eon and Kiria_ _ -early that morning_

She woke up, her bright orange hair all in her face. She spit it out and got dressed. Today was the day she would finally skip and go do something fun. She got out her favorite orange shirt and light orange pants. She got out her lightish-yellow orange scarf and tied it around her neck. It always hung down in front of her chest like a mane or beard. She wished Ace and Shadow were coming, but her mother wouldn't let them. She wished she didn't have to skip school just to have a fun day, but by her mother she would if she had to.

"Eon" she heard her name called. Speak of the devil. Or god in this case.

"Eon" Arcey said, entering Eon's room. "I have a job for you."

"What is it?" Eon asked, hoping it wouldn't interfere with her day of fun.

"I want you to take your friend Kiria with you on your skip day" Arcey said.

"Why?" Eon asked. "Not that I don't like Kiria or anything. It's just that you don't really know her. Why would you want me to take her?"

"Eon" Arcey said very seriously, sitting down and twiddling her thumbs. "As God there are some things that I must keep completely secret, even from the rest of the Council. I have my reasons for asking you to take her, but I cannot reveal them as of yet."

"Okay" Eon said, realizing this was the only answer she would get from her mother. "I'll take her."

Eon then left to go grab her friend to take her on a fun day of shopping and food. Arcey smiled as she watched her daughter leave the Hall of Origins. She laughed as she remembered Eon and Ace trying to get her to rename it the "Hall of Justice" after they watched some episodes of Super Friends. She realized that her daughter and her friends that lived in the Hall were growing up. They weren't children anymore. Some of them acted like children, but they were still growing up all the same. It wouldn't be long before they would all be gone on their own to guard individual regions. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about it. Some of them she wouldn't see again. Thoughts of Latios and Lugia plagued her as she pushed them out of her mind.

_Back to the present_

"So how does that help us know where Eon and Kiria are?" Conner asked.

"Why do you want to know where we are?" a voice came from the door. The voice in question belonged to Eon, who had just returned with Kiria from a fun day. Eon walked over to the window and looked through it.

"What the hell are they doing with Ace?" she said, noting the power struggle going on between Ace and about seven other legendaries.

"May wants him to rest" Arcey said. "Ace wants to go after Shadow."

"Where's Shadow?" Eon said, slight panic entering her voice.

"Yveltal kidnapped her." Arcey said. "Ace is trying to leave now to get her back even though he's wounded."

"Ace was wounded!?" Eon and Kiria both shouted at the same time.

"He was hit by an Oblivion Wing" Arcey explained. "He's recovering remarkably fast, but May still wants him to rest."

"I'm going to help him" Eon said, starting to open the door.

"You'll do no such thing." Arcey almost shouted at her daughter. The entire room looked at her in shock.

"And why not?" Eon challenged, anger decorating her face like war paint.

"Because this is Ace's fight" Arcey said. "He needs to do this himself."

"Why?!" Eon shouted. "Why should I let him do this alone?! He could die!"

"He will go to great lengths to rescue Shadow." Arcey said. "At this point you would be a burden to him."

"Fine" Eon said, realizing she would get no better reason. "I'll stay with Kiria"

"So how is Ace doing?" Kiria asked politely, trying to change the subject.

"He's doing great" Arcey said, her tone almost turning completely gentle. Eon noticed this as well as her facial expressions. Something was up with this Riolu girl. Ace had said so on the first day of school. But what could it be? What did it have to do with her mother? Eon decided that she would have Ace help her figure that one later. Right now she decided to get some sleep.

"So should I tell them to let Ace go?" Eon said.

"Trust me." Arcey said. "They'll let him go in a minute."

Almost as if on cue, a series of crashes was heard. Eon ran to the window and looked out to see Ace finish shaking off his restrainers, walking toward the exit of the Hall. Eon stood there, her mouth agape, realizing just how tough and powerful her friendly rival really was.

"_If he could do that with seven of our most powerful members while in human forme"_ Eon thought. _"Then how royally f&amp;%#ed is Yveltal?"_

Eon then remembered what her mother had told her in secret this morning. About him. About how he had escaped. She knew that he would try for some revenge against his imprisoners. Eon hoped that Ace could keep Shadow from his evil clutches. She knew that if Ace was there, then Shadow would be safe from him. But could Ace make it to Shadow in time to save her from him? She prayed to her mother that he would.

_With Ace_

Ace walked outside of the Hall of Origins, trying to sense Shadow's aura to give him a better bearing on where his oldest and closest friend was. As he exited the Hall he noticed Mina building a fire on a ledge. Curious, Ace walked over the fire and sat down, thinking a little conversation with the young psychic would give him some clarity and leads.

"What are you doing Mina?" Ace asked, taking a look at what Mina was throwing into the fire. It was a comic book. A manga to be more specific. Ace looked at the cover: Yuri Fun. The cover had two girls on it. Ace blushed as Mina realized he had seen the cover. She snatched the manga away from him, quickly throwing it into the fire.

"NO!" she shouted. "Don't look at it!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Ace burst out laughing. "You bought a yuri! Do you even know what that is?"

"Yes" Mina said, blushing blood red. "Dialga told me"

"Hahaha!" Ace laughed. "You read it before that didn't you?"

"Yes" Mina said, her face now redder than a Scizor's poke-forme armor.

"It's okay" Ace said. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. You just have to learn from them."

"Shouldn't you be trying to find Shadow?" Mina said, an unamused look on her face.

"Oh shit!" Ace realized. "I do! I hope she's okay until I get there!"

Ace took off flying in the direction he thought he sensed Shadow in. Mina looked at him and shook her head.

"That boy will never truly understand his true feelings for her" Mina said in a rare episode of philosophical insight.

_In an unknown location_

She awoke to a strange sensation in her arms and wrists. As she tried to move them to see why the sensation was happening, she found she couldn't. She awoke with a start, realizing that her arms had been chained up on a wall. She tried to pull them off, but the chains were too strong. She started to panic and yank the chains with all the force she could muster. But with the previous events of the day (or however long she had been there, she couldn't tell) she couldn't pull enough force together to even crack the chains. She grunted as she pulled one last time, this time realizing two things:

The first was that she no longer had the seal holding her mouth shut. Now she could talk and move her lips again.

The second was that this place looked altogether too familiar to her. She strained her memory to find the place in her mind. Coming up with nothing she resigned herself to wait until she gained enough strength to break her chains. However, seeing as she was chained standing up, she saw that not happening for quite a while.

Suddenly she heard a door open nearby. Turning her head toward the sound she saw her captor enter the room she was sealed in. He walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

"**What's wrong, my dear?"** Yveltal asked with a mock hurt in his voice. **"Are the chains too tight?"**

"Go f#%&amp; yourself!" Shadow said, hate blazing in her eyes.

"**Now that's no way to treat your future groom"** Yveltal said, stroking her chin. Shadow jerked her head away, hitting it on the wall in the process.

"He'll come for me you know" Shadow proclaimed boldly.

"**And how will he find you even if he makes it here?"** Yveltal asked.

"You won't beat him again!" Shadow said angrily. "Your dirty, underhanded trick only works once!"

"**Maybe so"** said Yveltal. **"But I know he has all those seals in his body so he can't reach his ungodly potential."**

"He'll stop you" Shadow said, a tear starting to form in her eye. "And he'll save me too."

"**Well, I've got a little surprise for you."** Yveltal said, chuckling a little. **"I recently broke my old friend out of prison. You wouldn't know him, but we've known each other for a long time."**

Shadow cringed at this. Someone he knew from a long time ago? That was in prison? Who could that be? At that moment a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Now, now my dear. That's not any way to treat someone who could easily rape you and slaughter you where you stand."

Shadow turned the palest shade of pale and started shaking like a leaf in the wind as she recognized the owner of that voice. He was feared by many, in some ways even more than Yveltal. The man who was responsible for almost as many deaths in less time. The one man that every individual and even the Legendaries are taught to fear. The man known only by the codename he used to identify himself: Giovanni.

_**To be continued**_


	4. Stolen Chapter 3: 1447

Chapter Four: 1447

"_Giovanni!"_ Shadow thought. _"No, not him! Anyone but him!"_

The man she knew as Giovanni walked closer to her. She felt her heart beat faster and faster out of fear of both his reputation and her personal experiences. She knew what he could do, to her or anyone who would dare to stand in his way. When she had first encountered him, Arcey had warned her severely of his almost demonic nature, not caring who got hurt or how. She could not contain her fear as he strode closer to her, a wicked grin on his face. He walked over to her and put his hand on her chin. He turned to Yveltal and started a casual conversation, ignoring Shadow as if she wasn't there.

"So" he said, inquisitively. "Where did you find her?"

"**At Poke-morph High School."** Yveltal answered proudly. **"She was the girlfriend of an old adversary of mine."**

"Wait" Giovanni said, looking Shadow over. A spark of recognition came to his eyes.

"I know you" he said. "You belong to that Legendary that I killed a few centuries back."

"**Actually"** Yveltal said, sheepishly. **"He survived and tried to stop me from taking her"**

Giovanni looked angry for a second. Then he realized Yveltal had a secret technique, Oblivion Wing, that he would use to stop his adversaries.

"**I used Oblivion Wing"** Yveltal said proudly, a sneer on his face. Giovanni looked relieved, as if this meant his problems had disappeared. **"It pierced his heart and at least one of his lungs. He won't bother us."**

Shadow didn't say anything, realizing that they were underestimating both Ace's healing factor and his tenacity and pure power. She knew that Ace would do his best to find her and wouldn't stop, even defying death itself to find her. She always noticed when he did that. She had always thought it kind of sweet that he always looked out for her. She had no idea why, but she thought of him as sweet for it, despite the reputation that he carried of being a brutal monster in combat, which was true, but it only applied to Ace in combat.

"Are you sure?" Giovanni said, jolting Shadow back to reality. "If he survived me then he could survive you."

"**No way" **Yveltal said, very sure of himself. **"The power gap between us was too great. There's no way he could have survived it"**

"I said the same thing" Giovanni said. "When I fought him last. I severely underestimated him. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"**Trust me"** Yveltal said, folding his arms over his chest. **"You have nothing to worry about. Even if he survived, which is a big IF, then he will be recovering for days and could possibly die from the strain on his body. He won't bother us"**

"You better hope so" Giovanni said. "Or we'll both be screwed. He's an absolute monster when it comes to combat. It took me using my full power to beat him and you using your Oblivion Wing on him to most likely only wound or stall him. And we have his girlfriend here as our prisoner. That would push him beyond limits if he's active. But if he goes beyond us then we will die."

Shadow blushed at the term girlfriend. She had always thought she and Ace were close, but never like that. She always saw him as more of a very good friend that was always there for her. But the mention of the term "girlfriend" made her wonder what Ace thought of her.

"**Don't forget"** Yveltal said. **"I hit him with Oblivion Wing. He's incapacitated at best, dead at worst. Even if he can stand and make it here, then he will be severely out of it. He won't be able to do much to us. He'll be severely weakened, potentially unable to stand properly. We could take him easily."**

"For both our sakes" Giovanni said gravely, fixing the collar of the suit he was wearing. "Let's hope you're right."

_Hall of Origins_

"But can Ace beat Yveltal?" Cela asked, worry on her face as she talked with Arcey about Ace's one man assault on Yveltal's fortress.

"If anyone could it would be Ace" Arcey said, reassuring the green haired psychic. Cela fluffed her green leaf-like dress to occupy her hands and gripped it tightly.

"Don't worry" Arcey said, rubbing her head. "Ace is the best and most powerful fighter we have here in the Hall. He has defeated almost every adversary he's come up against. He's come back from almost dying several times. Even though he's injured now, I have full confidence in his victory. As his pupil you should know that."

"I know" Cela said. "But, what about Giovanni? I heard you tell Ace that he had escaped."

Arcey froze. No one else was supposed to know about that. Cela had been playing and overheard her. Even Cela, Mina and Jirachi knew who the dreaded man known as Giovanni was, what his reputation entailed.

"Well, that was supposed to be for Ace and Eon to know only." Arcey said. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want there to be a Hallwide panic all because someone accidentally lets it slip that the most feared man on the planet has escaped."

"Okay" Cela said, her cheery personality returning. "So should I gather the rest of the Legendaries to cheer Ace on in his fight against Yveltal?"

"Yeah" Arcey said, standing up. "I think he'd like some support."

Cela ran off to grab all the Legendaries in the Hall to cheer on their brave fighter in his quest to rescue his childhood friend from the evil demon, Yveltal.

Arcey watched her go, sighing with laughter. She knew Cela was worried for her mentor, but she was underestimating his capabilities. But, then again, Cela always was one to worry for her friend's safety.

"_Still"_ Arcey thought. _"Should I have told her that it wasn't Giovanni that escaped, but a greater threat? One that only Ace, Eon, Shadow, Myself, and Giratina know of? No, it's for the best that she doesn't know. She might have an ulcer if she realized who the most feared being on this planet really was."_

_With Shadow, Yveltal, and Giovanni_

"So, what are we doing with her?" Giovanni asked.

"**I thought you would figure something out."** Yveltal said.

"I think you guys should let me go." Shadow said, trying an old cartoon trick.

"Shut up bitch" Giovanni said, backhanding her across the face. Shadow felt heat rush to the place where Giovanni's hand made contact with her face.

"**You need to control that temper."** Yveltal said. **"That temper was the reason you lost to Darkrai before." **Shadow perked up at the sound of this.

"_Darkrai"_ she thought. _"It's been a long time since anybody's used that name in reference to Ace. Though it doesn't quite suit him. I hope he can defeat these two before they manage to try for world domination like they did alone. But can he beat them? Maybe at full strength, but now? I hope he does"_

"You know what?!" Giovanni said, irritated. "F#%&amp; it! I'm going to brainwash her!"

"**Why?"** Yveltal asked. **"What use is a slave to you? She's not even that powerful."**

"Idiot" Giovanni said, putting two fingers two his forehead similar to one who has a migraine. "Have you not learned from facing Ace Hunter that you shouldn't go by current power level? That you shouldn't underestimate your opponent in any way whatsoever?"

"**Yes"** said Yveltal. **"But what do you need a slave for? If it's for what I think you want her for, then leave my castle."**

"You're telling me to leave?" Giovanni asked, standing to his full height.

"**There won't be any of that in this castle"** Yveltal said, rearing up to _his_ full height (in human forme)

"I don't want her for that" Giovanni said, clenching his fist in classic villain style. "I want her to make her a weapon. I will use her to take this world and forge it in my image. Empires will fall to give rise to my reign. I will crush the armies of the world under my feet!"

"**I think you're getting a little carried away"** Yveltal said, a bit put off by Giovanni's attitude. **"She's just a girl. She has no true power. I've overheard the legendaries talking about how her powers haven't truly manifested yet."**

"She's part of the Unholy Trinity" Giovanni said. "She has ample amounts of power that I can use. I'll just have to unlock it. But I'll have to break through her mental blocks first."

"**She has mental blocks?"** Yveltal asked.

"Everyone does." Giovanni explained. "But some have physical seals to aid them. Mental blocks are what prevents a person from going crazy with their power."

"**Interesting"** Yveltal said, heading up the stairs to the main area of the castle. **"But knock her out first. I don't want to hear bloodcurdling screams that will undoubtedly scare the sh!t out of me"**

"Fine, fine." Giovanni said frustrated. "I won't make painful screams echo through the castle."

Giovanni put two fingers to Shadow's forehead, using his other hand to hold her head steady. Shadow tried to jerk her head out of the way, but Giovanni was too strong for her. She fought as hard as she could, both Giovanni's grip and the spell itself. Eventually the Gardevoir girl succumbed to the sleep that awaited her. Giovanni removed his fingers and put seals around Shadow's head, one on each side and one on her forehead. Giovanni smiled at his work. These seals would help him convert this passive girl into a destructive super weapon capable of obliterating even the Legendary Council. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"_First thing"_ he thought _"is to remove those memories of hers. Can't have her not kill someone because it would compromise some form of moral code that she has in place._

The seals set to work on this task. Giovanni left to go get some food. He hadn't had anything to eat since Yveltal broke him out of prison. When the memory erasure was done he would get to work on the brainwashing.

_With Ace_

As Ace flew over the countryside, searching for any trace of Yveltal he tried to remember places where the Y-vern (why-vern) was known to reside. The answer hit him like a pole, which also hit him physically. However he was too distracted to notice it. He turned almost completely around and flew off in a different direction.

_Later_

The fortress loomed up ahead, sitting on a mountain, almost hidden completely away. Ace stopped outside of it to catch his breath. He was surprised he wasn't mad. One would think he would be absolutely livid at the fact that Yveltal had taken the person that was closest to his heart. But Ace felt an odd sense of calm, as if everything was going to be fine, no matter what. He shrugged these feelings aside to focus on the mission at hand: rescuing Shadow.

"Well" he said, cracking his knuckles. "Here goes nothing"

He ripped the door to the castle off its hinges and threw it to the side. He walked into the ominous castle, extending his aura to "feel" if anything was waiting for him. "Feeling" nothing, he walked down the hall. He tuned his aura to pick up Shadow. Getting a trace, he turned down a corridor, going down some stairs. Making sure he wasn't seen or heard, he started floating to avoid making steps and glided down the stairs, searching for hidden passageways as he went. He entered a dungeon sort of room with chains on the walls.

"_Medieval"_ he thought. _"This must be where Shadow is. I need to find her before—"_

He stopped dead in his tracks. He saw on the far wall a sight that made his skin crawl: Shadow, unconscious, chained to the wall with seals around her head. Ace had no idea what the seals did, but he could tell it wasn't pleasant for her. Even in her unconsciousness, Ace could tell she was fighting whatever the seals were doing to her. Ace glided over to her silently, not wanting to be discovered at this point.

Shadow struggled and jerked her head as if she was fighting a bad dream. Ace paused, wondering whether he should continue, seeing as how he caused nightmares to sleeping people. The he remembered two important things: the first was that Shadow, due to being of the same race as he was, was immune to his nightmares; the second was that this human forme restricted his nightmare abilities so much that only something as weak as an infant could be affected by them, meaning even if Shadow wasn't immune to his nightmares, then she wouldn't be affected unless she was almost dead. He then resumed his advance and reached her. He shattered the seals and broke the chains holding her, catching her before she hit the ground. He carried her in his arms and glided over to the exit. Exiting the castle he flew as fast as he dared to prevent Shadow from experiencing whiplash due to the speed.

Arriving back at the Hall of Origins Ace immediately took Shadow to the Medical Bay. May and Sapphire quickly took her to a bed and brought over a chair for Ace, who sat down next to his friend's bed. May and Sapphire used healing spells on Shadow to accelerate her recovery. Taking a break, they went to get food for themselves and Ace.

_Later—three days later_

Ace was sleeping in his chair. He leaned onto Shadow's bed to get comfortable. A movement from his sleeping friend awoke him and he stared at Shadow, praying to Arcey that it wasn't a nightmare. He wasn't concerned that it was his nightmare, but Shadow had been known to have nightmares anyways. That was what confused Ace. He was the "god" of nightmares, but people still had nightmares when he didn't give them to him. In truth he was more of the god of darkness than god of nightmares, but nightmares were his specialty. Another movement from Shadow brought him out of his thoughts. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Ace sat up and started saying her name. She looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around. Ace noticed that she seemed to not recognize the room at all.

"You're in the medical room" Ace told her. "I brought you here after I got you back from Yveltal's castle."

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. It was Ace's turn to look at her with confusion.

"I'm Ace" Ace explained. "Your best friend you've known since we were young children"

"I don't know you!" Shadow cried, holding her head like she had a headache. "I only remember my name!"

"Shadow, I—" Ace started to say

"My name's not Shadow" she said, her voice showing fear. "I am Weapon ID number: 1447."

The next thirty seconds of Ace's life were filled with chills and shivers down every inch of his spine, as he looked at his friend and realized what the seals were for: Giovanni was turning her into one of his weapons, his tools for conquest. But what could she do now that she didn't even remember who she was.

"I can't remember my prime directive" Shadow—1447—said. "But I do remember who I am. I am not this "Shadow" you speak of. I am a weapon. My purpose is unclear to me, but I am not a person worthy of life. I am lower than sh—"

Ace backhanded her across the face, something he had never done before. Her head whiplashed from the impact to her face, but otherwise she was pretty much unharmed (aside from the slight swelling). When she recovered she looked up to him, scared he might do something else to her. What she saw puzzled her: Ace was crying, his tears running down his face as he tried to hold them back.

"Don't ever say that again" Ace said through the tears, his voice firm. "No one is unworthy of life. Especially you. You deserve a chance to live. I won't let you say otherwise! You mean far too much to me!"

Ace hugged his friend, holding her close to him, tears still running down his face. 1447 (as long as she doesn't remember who she is I will refer to her by this "name") was surprised by this enigmatic man's actions.

"_Why is he hugging me?" _she asked herself. _"He seems like more of a violent person than an emotional person. But he seems to have feelings for this person he mistakes me for. He isn't just a stone wall of bloodshed. I feel like I should get to know this person better. When I'm around him I feel strange. He seems to value me as a person instead of a weapon. Maybe he's someone I'd like to spend more time with."_

"I thought I'd lost you." Ace said hugging his friend tighter. 1447 pushed him away, panting. Ace realized he was probably suffocating her and quickly backed off.

"I would like you to help me to understand what this "Shadow" girl you mistake me for was like." 1447 said, hoping that he would understand.

"All right" Ace agreed. "I can take you around the Hall and our other hangout spots to see if we can't get you to remember anything. Just let me tell May we're leaving for a while first."

"I'd like that" 1447 said, smiling. Ace went to tell May what he was planning. 1447 sat there pondering what she should do. Should she stay with him or seek her creator to understand her purpose? 1447 thought back on what she knew of the two of them. She eventually decided to stay with Ace, due to his value of life. She felt she would be much happier here than with her creator, who thought all of his weapons were scum—at least that's what her programming said she was. She only hoped that her creator wouldn't come to look for her. She had been programmed with a deep primal fear of the man. She could remember his name, but was too scared to say it.

_At Yveltal's fortress_

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Giovanni roared. Yveltal had just ventured down into the dungeon to check up on his prisoner when he had noticed that she was gone and her chains had been broken.

"**I mean she's not there"** Yveltal said. **"As in "Your princess is in another castle""**

"How could she just disappear?!" Giovanni roared again. "I had almost finished reprogramming her into my greatest creation: my "Dark Witch". My 1447th weapon. My best work."

"**Sucks for you"** Yveltal said. **"But I think I know what happened to her."**

"What?!" Giovanni demanded of the Y-vern. "What could have taken her?"

"**Well"** Yveltal began. **"Who's the most powerful Dark Type we know that has feelings for her and is capable of both kicking our asses and becoming a shadow for stealth purposes?"**

"That bastard!" Giovanni realized who Yveltal was referring to. "He stole my weapon!"

"**Who cares?"** Yveltal scoffed. **"It's not like he wouldn't have kicked our asses even with her. You do realize he still has all of the seals on, right?"**

"Oh sh!t!" Giovanni said. "We need to gather our full power."

"**Don't worry"** Yveltal said. **"I heard that ****he**** escaped a few days ago. Which means that we can beat Darkrai with a force beyond even his own!"**

"How do you know he's more powerful than Darkrai?" Giovanni asked. "You know full well that Darkrai is a monster in combat."

"**Well he is a monster period"** Yveltal said. **"He's far more brutal than Darkrai in almost every way. He won't be stopped by stupid morals or sh!t like that."**

"Maybe you're right" Giovanni conceded. "Maybe you're right."

_With Ace and 1447_

Ace and 1447 were touring the Hall of Origins trying to revive 1447's lost memories.

"This is Arcey's room." Ace explained. "She likes to have "meetings" in here with Giratina. Arcey is sort of like the God Supreme of this planet, while we (you included) are the lesser gods that help her reign over this planet. Each of us have our own abilities that we use to help govern the rules of this planet. Dialga controls time with her abilities while her counterpart, Palkia, controls space. Giratina is the ruler of the Distortion World, where souls are sent after the die. I use nightmare abilities and the unmatched powers of darkness, as do you. Others have other roles, but I'll get to them as we get to their rooms."

"What are these meetings about?" 1447 asked, her curiosity piqued. Ace turned a light shade of red, not really expecting that question.

"They—um—talk about stuff" he stammered, trying to avoid the question. "It really doesn't matter, though. Let's move on."

He guided 1447 down to her room, opening the door.

"Why didn't you knock before entering?" 1447 asked. "Isn't it rude not to knock before entering a closed door?"

"This is your room" Ace explained. "If anyone's in here, then they are rude for being in someone else's room without permission."

But why are we in here?" 1447 asked. Before Ace could answer, a blue haired girl tackled him from the doorway. She started hugging him and shaking him.

Master! You're back!" she cried, ecstatic. Ace pried her off of him and started to talk to her.

"Good to see you too, Maura." He said, petting her. Maura started beaming and latched onto Ace again. This time Ace didn't pry her off. 1447 looked at her, confused.

"When Arcey was showing us some artic stuff" Ace explained. "We found this egg in the ice. She hatched out of it in her Poke-forme. She didn't have a human forme before a few days ago. She was just like this however. She always liked to call me "master". Now people look at me strangely when she does it, but I think it's sweet. And it reminds me of all the fun times we had together."

"Why is Shadow acing so weird today?" Maura said, confused. "Is she sick?"

"She's lost her memories." Ace told the Amaura girl. "I'm trying to help her get them back."

"Oh, cool!" Maura shouted, jumping up and down. "I wanna help too!"

"O-okay" 1447 said, a little intimidated by Maura's cheery personality. "We can do that"

"Great!" Maura shouted, jumping up and pumping her fist in the air. "Where do we start?"

"We're going to places Shadow would recognize based on their familiarity." Ace explained. "Places like her room or the part of the mountain where we like to sit."

"That sounds cool!" Maura shouted running out the door. "Let's get started!"

"She's very energetic" Ace said. "And very ditzy too."

"She's very sweet" 1447 observed.

"Yes she is" Ace said. "It's one of her best qualities"

_6:30 PM_

The trio walked through the Hall to Ace's room.

"This is my room." Ace said. "You don't come here much because we never really hung out in each other's rooms."

"Where did we hang out?" 1447 asked. Ace got a glint in his eye as he thought of the things the two of them had done over the years. 1447 looked at him, a little nervous. She could tell what type of person Ace was: action craving battle junkie. She figured that most of the things he remembered the two of them doing probably revolved around battling. She also still doubted that she was this person that Ace thought she was. She still believed herself to still be a weapon.

"_But"_ she thought. _"He seems so determined to find this person he's looking for. I should at least try to see if I'm her."_

"Yay!" Maura shouted, jumping onto Ace's back. "Field trip!"

"Field trip?" Mewtwo asked, floating down to the trio. 1447 looked at the powerful psychic, realizing his power was immense even in his human forme. She then noted that Ace had a large amount of power inside of him too. Even though he seemed to suppress it, she could still feel it.

"_Odd"_ she thought. _"I must be a psychic type"_

"What's up with Shadow?" Mewtwo asked, noticing how she was looking around as if completely unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"She's lost her memories due to Giovani's tampering." Ace said through clenched teeth. Mew made an angry fist as he heard the name of the man who had caused pain to the Legendary Council, almost as much as Yveltal.

"Can she regain them?" Mewtwo said, regaining his composure.

"I'm trying to find out." Ace said.

"Well, I'll get the others on this." Mewtwo said. "We can't have our good friend Shadow go around and not remember anyone, now can we?"

He flew off to grab the others. Ace and Maura watched him go while 1447 saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to the object, preparing an attack to defend herself.

"_Wait"_ she thought. _"How do I know attacks? They haven't been programmed into me yet. Why can I know Shadow Ball? If I'm not fully programmed, then how come this move is registered in my move banks?"_

"Come on out of there" she said with a firm voice. The object in question jumped out. She had a pink dress on with pink boots. Her pink hair touched her shoulders and moved as she walked.

"Wait, don't shoot me!" she cried. "I was just waiting for Mewtwo. He always comes by this way and I wanted to surprise him."

"That reminds me Mina" Ace said, walking over to the pink haired psychic. "Mewtwo said to stop pouncing on him as he walks by. I know you like playing pranks on him, but he's a bit sick of the pouncing on him as he walks by. You do this every day."

"Why is Shadow mad at me?" Mina said, her eyes filling with tears and her lower lip quivering anime style.

"She's lost her memories." Ace explained for about the twentieth time that day. "She didn't know whether you were friend or foe."

"I'm a friend" Mina said cheerily, any trace of her previous sadness gone. 1447's jaw almost dropped in shock.

"Are you ok?" Mina asked. "Do you need a hug?"

"She's not used to you yet" Ace said. "She doesn't understand your emotions. She just needs time to adjust."

"By the way" he added. "Where's Eon?"

"She's out taking Kiria to the movies." Mina said. "Arcey has Eon spend a lot of time with her these days. It's almost as if they're sisters"

"Strange" Ace said. "They seem similar—you know apart from Eon being competitive and Kiria being a passive person."

"You noticed it too?" Mina said. "Arcey refused to tell me anything about it when I asked her. I might ask Eon, but something tells me she doesn't know either."

"Arcey has been keeping a few secrets from us lately." Ace noted, thinking to himself. "I wonder what else she's kept from us."

"She wears a ring on her finger." Mina said.

"It's not a chastity ring." Ace joked. "I'll tell you that.

"Ha, ha" Mina said as she flew away. Maura ran after her to play with Mewtwo. 1447 looked at Ace as if expecting an answer.

"That's Mina" he said. "Mewtwo is her clone"

"I thought their auras were too similar." 1447 observed.

"Where would you like to go next?" Ace asked. "We can go anywhere in the Hall."

"I don't know why" 1447 said. "But I want to go to a fountain. Is there a fountain around here?"

"Yes, there is" said Ace, taking a trip down memory lane. "There's the fountain in the garden. You and I used to enjoy going to the garden and running around when we were little. Nowadays we go out there to look at the stars. You love to watch the stars. You and I would try to make pictures out of the stars. We made a Charizard and a Tyranitar out of the stars a few months ago. We would always fall asleep and Arcey would carry us to bed. She tucked us in and sang us a lullaby. Those were great times. Eon would sometimes join us, but she usually had to run off some steam first."

"I would like to go there." 1447 said. "I just have this weird feeling that that fountain holds some great significance."

"Okay" said Ace. "I was planning on taking you there anyway."

_10:45 PM_

The two of them walked out of a door into a beautifully adorned garden in the center of the Hall of Origins. Ace directed 1447 to the fountain that sat in the center of the garden. 1447 looked around in awe at the sight of the garden. There were flowers of almost every color under the sun. 1447 walked over to the flowers, sniffing various ones and picking a bouquet of flowers. Ace picked a black and purple flower and put it in her hair.

"Those are your favorites" Ace said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You would always pick a bouquet when we came here. You would also pick one for Arcey to put in her room. She always enjoyed that."

1447 looked down at the bouquet, then up at Ace. Her eyes started getting wet as emotions flooded into her. She hugged the bouquet tightly as she started crying. Ace, who was confused as to what was going on, hugged her to give her some comfort.

"This is the nicest anyone's ever been to me." 1447 said, sobbing. "My creator programmed me to believe I have no worth and am just a tool for his use. But when I first met you, I thought you were just someone who would do the same to me. But you showed me true kindness. You treat me like I have value. Even though I might have been programmed to kill you, you treat me as you would treat your closest friend."

"You are my closest friend." Ace said, pulling her closer. "You just don't remember it."

"NO!" 1447 shouted. "I'm not this "Shadow" person you think I am! I am a weapon designed to kill! I'm not a living being! Why can't you understand that?!"

"Every being has a right to a life" Ace said quietly. "Even a programmed being like you. You had a choice to return to your creator, but you chose to remain with me. Look inside your heart. You'll find that you have a life you want to live, no matter how hard you deny it. You are an individual with your own free will, your own feelings and emotions."

"I have no emotions" 1447 sobbed into Ace's shoulder.

"Yes you do" Ace said gently, lifting her chin up to look into his eyes. "You're crying because you think you can't live a normal life. You laughed when Maura jumped on me earlier. You were awestruck when you walked into the garden and saw all the pretty flowers. If you were only a programmed machine, then you wouldn't be able to feel."

"I feel warm" 1447 said, looking into Ace's black/blue eyes. In truth, she was blushing.

"So do I" Ace said, looking to her black/red eyes. "And the strangest thing is: I like it."

"Me too" 1447 said. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes. Eventually some unseen force caused them to move closer to each other's faces. Soon their lips met as they held each other tightly. Neither of them could explain what made them feel this way, but both of them did know one thing: they didn't want it to end. The two of them continued to kiss until they heard something. Two somethings to be exact: a pair of voices belonging to Palkia and Dialga, singing out the typical romance teasing song.

"_Ace and Shadow sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n—"_

The song was interrupted by Eon smacking the two of them in the back of the head and shouting at them.

"Let the two of them have their moment." She said, dragging them away. "He's finally started to realize how he truly feels about her, and she's finally realized the same thing. If the two of them want to make out in the garden, then let them, dammit. Mom, you guys need to grow up. Ah, f$%^ it, it wouldn't be the same without you guys doing dumb $h!t."

"Can we at least watch?" Palkia asked, putting on his best begging face.

"No" Eon said, trying to give her best friends some space. "Would you want to watch Mom and Girattina make out?"

"Oh, Her, no!" Dialga shouted, the mere thought making her shudder. "I don't think Ace and Shadow would do that, would they?"

"Probably not." Eon said. "Knowing them, hell no."

"Good." Diala said. Turning to Palkia she said: "Race you back to the game room."

The two of them ran off. Eon sighed, looking back at Ace and Shadow—1447. Getting an idea she went to a nearby room. Inside was a younger legendary who was sleeping. She shook him awake, making him uncurl from his blanket.

"What is it, Eon?" he said. "I was having a good sleep?"

"I need you to do me a favour" Eon said.

"Do you want candy?" he asked.

"No." Eon said. "When Ace leaves without Shadow I want you to go give her a wish. I know just what she'd wish for."

"Why would Ace leave her?" the young legendary asked, rubbing his star shaped head.

"I'll handle that." Eon said, reassuring the wish maker. "Trust me"

_With Ace and 1447_

Ace and 1447 sat down on the edge of the fountain, gazing up at the stars. They were busy trying to find shapes in them. So far, they had no luck. Ace noticed that 1447 was starting to grow sleepy. He started to sing her a lullaby that Arcey had sung to them those few years ago.

_When winter comes and snow of white, I will keep you from your fright_

_When springtime blooms and flowers shine, I'll love you because you are mine_

_And when the rain begins to fall, I'll hold you tight, won't let you fall_

_And when the storms rage outside, Inside my trust you can confide_

_When summer sun shines brightest rays, Close by my side, I'll keep you safe_

_When autumn leaves turn rainbow hues, I will be here, always for you_

_Tucked safely in your bed you sleep, Knowing my heart you'll always keep_

_And when you're frightened by your fears, I'll be right here to dry your tears_

Ace looked down at 1447, who had fallen asleep in his lap. Eon walked in and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mom needs you in the medical bay." She said in a very serious tone.

"What about her?" Ace said, referring to 1447. "I don't want to leave her."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Eon promised her best friend. "Now get there quickly."

"Okay" Ace said, teleporting to the medical bay. Eon looked over her shoulder and softly called out:

"The coast is clear, Jirachi. You can come out now."

The star shaped legendary came out from his hiding place in the bushes, to which Eon quickly vanished. He floated over to 1447 and touched her head to awaken her. She woke up, rubbing her eyes. Looking around she noticed Jirachi and jumped a little.

"Don't be afraid of me" Jirachi said, holding out his hand. "I am the chocolate and wish maker, Jirachi. I can grant you one wish. What is it?"

"A wish?" 1447 pondered. What could she wish for? She had very few memories, so she had never thought of something to wish for before.

"You should give it to Ace" 1447 said. "I deserve no wishes."

"Actually" Jirachi said. "You have a pure heart. You deserve a wish. I will grant you any desire of your heart. Especially if it's candy."

1447 giggled at this. _"What should I wish for?"_ she thought. _"I want to make Ace happy, but I don't know what could make him happy. He seemed to want to help me regain my memories because I remind him of someone."_

"That's it!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. Turning to Jirachi, she made her wish.

"I wish that Ace would find the person he's looking for. The one he mistook me for. I don't deserve this life. She does. I'm just a weapon, created to destroy. I shouldn't be happy."

"It's because of your selflessness" Jirachi said. "That you will be happy"

He raised his arms up and wiggled his finger as if using Metronome. A weird beam of light flowed from his fingers into 1447. She started levitating into the air for about thirty seconds before Jirachi stopped shooting energy into her. She gently floated back down to the ground. Jirachi shook her awake and she sat up.

"how do you feel, Shadow?" he asked sweetly.

"I feel strange" 1447—Shadow said, her memory restored. "Did me and Ace kiss?"

"Yes" Eon said, stepping out from her hiding place. "And it was expected. You should feel flattered that you not only got your first kiss, you got it from your boyfriend, Ace."

Shadow blushed, making Eon snicker. Eon then told her where Ace was so she could meet him and tell him the good news.

"Thanks Eon" Shadow said, teleporting away.

"My work here is done" Jirachi said, returning to his sleep. Eon lay down with him to get some rest as well.

_In the medical bay._

Arcey was walking Ace down to a certain room when a black haired girl teleported into the room.

"Shadow?" Ace questioned the girl.

"Yes" said Shadow, hugging Ace. Ace hugged her back, shedding a few silent tears of thankfulness.

"Now that you've returned. Arcey said, opening the door. "We can see to this situation."

Looking inside Ace and Shadow gasped. Inside laid an unconscious woman. Her hair was a rainbow shade and her dress was a dark blue. Ace and Shadow recognized her immediately. She was the guardian of life. The sister to Yveltal: Xerneas, the Fairy Queen.


	5. Allies Ch1: In Srch of Something Stolen

Chapter 5: In Search of Something Stolen

"Xerneas" Ace said, his face full of shock. "What is she doing here?"

"She came here to give me a message." Arcey said. "It seemed like it was very important. But she collapsed before she could tell me what it was."

"Do you know when she'll recover?" Shadow asked, worried for the Xerneas' safety. She never really got to know the Fairy Queen, but she did know that she was a pretty tough fighter in her own right. But judging by the way she looked, Shadow figured that she should be sleeping for a while. Ace looked at her with wide eyes, as if he knew what had happened to her and didn't want to say it.

"I don't know" Arcey said, rubbing her tired eyes. She had been up late the previous night and it was already late for the current one, about half past midnight. Being God did have its disadvantages.

"Where did she come from?" Ace asked.

"Don't know that either" Arcey said. She held up a small flash drive. "She did have this USB drive on her."

"What's on it?" Ace asked.

"We can't decode it." Arcey said, frustrated. "Me, Mewtwo, Dialga, and Uxie have been at it for about six hours, but we can't seem to crack it. Xerneas wasn't much of a science person, but she put a firewall in this thing that would take supercomputers a thousand years to crack. She's the only one that could break it for us. But, as you can see, she's unconscious right now. So, unless she wakes up, we'll never know what she wanted to tell us."

"What about reading her mind?" Shadow suggested.

"We tried it" Arcey growled, but it wasn't directed at Shadow. "She's put up some sort of mental block. The medamn thing is preventing us from peering into her mind for the answers. Though, to be fair, it probably wasn't used to prevent us from accessing her thoughts."

"Allow me" Ace said stepping up to Xerneas. He gathered Dark energy into his hand and held it up over Xerneas' head as if to strike it. Arcey started sweating and started to tell Ace to stop. Ignoring her, he made a downward slash with his hand, which to Shadow and Arcey's surprise, passed right through the Fairy Queen, not doing any harm to her. Arcey whistled, clearly impressed.

"But what did that do?" Shadow asked. "You know, besides showing us you can faze through certain materials."

"If I hadn't fazed through her" Ace said, pointing to Xerneas. "She'd have died. Even that lameass Fairy Typing of hers or that stupid Fairy Aura that she kept telling us about wouldn't have saved her from a Dark attack like that, especially in her condition."

"But what did it do?" Arcey asked, clearly confused as to what the point of this attack was.

"I passed through her physical body using my Ghost type powers" Ace explained. "To attack her mind. Her physical body was unaffected, but I struck her mind, shattering the mental blocks. But you shouldn't try to read her mind for a while. It is probably still vulnerable after the attack. Any disturbance could lead to her death."

"How did you use Ghost powers" Arcey asked, a look of confusion on her face. "If you're not a Ghost Type?"

"I'm a Dark type" Ace went into another explanation. "And a powerful one at that. I command darkness itself. Even the shadows bend to my whim. I can make my body pure darkness to avoid attacks. Or to bypass the physical aspect of a person."

"How come you don't use that more often?" Shadow asked. "That would probably save your life on more than one occasion if you utilized it."

"If I use it too often" Ace said. "then my physical makeup can become distorted, meaning I could get exhausted, or worse, die."

"But how long should we wait to use mind reading on her?" Arcey asked, bringing the conversation back to its original topic.

"At least till morning." Ace said. "Her mind needs to recover a little from the attack I used on her. Wait till about noon to be safe."

"Thanks Ace" Arcey said. "You probably saved us a lot of trouble by doing that. I don't know how we would have entered her mind without you."

"I try" Ace said, showing mock pride. "I'll see you tomorrow, Arcey. I want some sleep."

"Oh, Ace" Arcey said, something else just reaching her mind. "I need you to find Bianca for me."

"What do you mean "find Bianca"?" Ace asked, suspicion and anger slowly creeping into his voice.

"She went to Alto Mare—" Arcey started to say.

"What?!" Ace shouted, angered. "You let her go to Alto Mare?! Alone?!"

"I wasn't thinking at the time" Arcey said. "She asked to go and I wasn't focused enough to think of how dangerous it would be."

"You let her go to Alto Mare?!" Ace shouted once again. "A city we have all been instructed, violently I might add, not to go to alone unless we are at A Class or higher! And you let Bianca, a girl who is not a fighter, go by herself without any direct line of communication back to us?!"

"She can fight a little" Arcey said, clearly ashamed at her misjudgment.

"She has a gemstone around her neck" Ace said. Realizing he was making Arcey feel bad, he toned his voice down. "that is in most people's eyes pretty valuable. They would do ungodly things to her to take it, maybe even kill her."

"That's why I asked you to get her back." Arcey said. "You could go in there alone and rescue her."

"I need sleep first" Ace said, yawning. "I need to recharge, but the first thing I'm doing when I wake up is going after her."

"And go alone" Arcey said. "If you bring to many people, then you would draw more attention to yourself."

"Right" Ace said.

"Here" Shadow said, touching Ace's forehead. "I'm giving you a direct psychic link to me. Now we can converse without talking out loud."

"Thanks, Shadow." Ace said.

"Now you need to rest before your big mission." Arcey said. "Head to bed you two."

"Allright" the two of them said, walking out the door towards their respective rooms.

As Arcey watched them go, she smiled to herself. She had watched Ace's little endeavor to restore Shadow's memories. She saw all that had happened in the garden. She sighed a sigh of motherly pride, proud that the boy she had raised from a young age had finally realized his feelings, and his close friend had done the same.

Arcey was distracted from her thoughts by some murmuring from Xerneas. The Fairy Queen was talking in her unconsciousness, like a sleeptalker. Arcey paid attention, want to figure out if it had anything to do with why she had come to the Hall of Origins in the first place. She could only make out one distinct word. That word, though foreign to most, chilled her bones and spine almost to the point of paralysis.

The word was: "Zygarde"

_With Ace and Shadow_

On the way to their rooms they walked past Palkia and Dialga, who resumed their singing from earlier.

"_Ace and Shadow sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N—" _they sang before Eon once appeared behind them, smacking both of them across the heads, causing the reality duo to fall on top of each other, Dialga's heavier body (due to her steel typing) fell on top of Palikia's. He cried out in minor pain, waving his arms as his friend's body crushed his. Dialga stood up, brushing off her clothes and extending a hand out to Palkia, who grabbed it. She pulled him up and he sucked in a huge gulp of air.

"Oh come on" Dialga said, punching him in the arm. "I'm not that heavy"

"Steel types are usually heavier than most others." Palkia said. "But you should be happy with the fact that it wasn't from all the helpings you shovel down at dinner."

Dialga punched him in the arm again, causing him to wince and grab his arm. Eon just sighed and shook her head.

"_Idiots"_ she thought. _"How do we ever get anything done around here? Everyone (including myself) is either goofing off or itching for a fight."_

_With Shadow and Ace_

"Tonight was lovely" Shadow said, remembering the events of earlier (Jirachi let her keep the memories of when she was 1447, Giovanni's "weapon") as they walked back to their rooms.

"Oh" Ace said. "That's great. I'm glad you got your memories back"

"Thanks" Shadow said. "Thanks for trying to help me get them back."

"You're welcome." Ace said. "By the way, how did you get them back?"

"Jirachi gave them back to me." Shadow said. "He gave me one wish and I wished that you would find the person you were looking for. Since you were looking for me, he brought my memories back so you could find me."

"Cool" Ace said. "What was your favorite part of tonight?"

"Ummm" Shadow said, blushing. She knew what her favorite part was, but she was a little embarrassed to say it.

"Spending time with you" she said at last.

"I liked spending time with you too" Ace said.

"I especially liked the part where we went to the garden" Shadow said, blushing as she remembered one part in particular. Ace realized what she meant and he blushed as well.

"I—I thought that it was nice too" he stuttered, trying to figure out why the room had gotten about twenty five degrees hotter.

They arrived at their rooms, which were side by side. The two of them, still as red as a Scizor's armor, hugged each other good night and went into their rooms. They both flopped down on their beds ready to wake up the next morning.

_The next morning_

Ace woke up and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. He needed a little nourishment before he headed to Alto Mare to find Bianca and potentially kick the ass of anyone who decided to take advantage of a gentle teenager. Ace grabbed the cereal, remembering the time Bianca had talked Arcey into getting them better cereal, all of the others pitching in in the persuasion. All of the teenage legendaries (everyone except Cela, who was 11 at the time (she's 13 now), Jirachi (who was also 11), Mewtwo, who wasn't at the store, and Dialga and Palkia, who were teenagers, but hadn't participated) had tried to make cute anime eyes to "convince" Arcey to buy them sugary cereal. Unfortunately they had overeaten and all had a sugar crash. Ace poured himself a bowl and began eating.

"Hey Ace" Dialga said, coming into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Dialga." Ace said, taking a bite of cereal. He reached for his glass of orange juice and started drinking it.

"Did you get any action last night?" Dialga asked jokingly, causing Ace to spew his drink all over the table and Dialga.

"Dammit" she said, looking down at her blue (and now orange) shirt, which happened to be her favorite.

"You brought that upon yourself" Ace said, grabbing some napkins to help clean up the orange juice. "And, to answer your question, no, I didn't get any "action" last night. I'm not that type of person and neither is she."

"It was a joke." Dialga said. "You didn't have to spit your drink all over me."

"That was a reaction to your question." Ace said. "I didn't do that on purpose."

"It's fine" Dialga said finishing the cleanup job. "You need to get going anyway."

"Right" Ace said, handing Dialga a few more napkins and heading out the door. "See you later."

Dialga scrubbed her shirt, trying to get the stain off. Suddenly she sat up, sensing something.

"A temporal rift." She said, gasping. "Right where Ace is going. What could it mean? I hope Ace doesn't get into too much trouble."

_In the hallway_

Ace started to run, needing to get to Alto Mare quickly. He had wasted some time by sleeping and eating, but those were necessities that he needed to be at optimal condition. If he hadn't, then he would have been unable to fight properly. He was picking up the pace for a supersonic flight when Arcey appeared in front of him.

"Ace" she said, her voice very serious. "When you get back there is a meeting of the entire Hall. Very important. No exceptions. Be there. We'll wait for you to get back with Bianca."

"Got it" said Ace, rushing out the door and soaring into the sky. He picked up some tremendous speed and was out of normal sight in a flash. Arcey watched him go, wondering to herself if she should have told him the topic of the meeting.

_In the sky_

Ace was in the air above Alto Mare. He touched down in a place where he wouldn't be easily noticed.

"I should probably try to sense her out first" he said. "No point in spending hours looking for her when she could be right nearby."

He started to concentrate, extending his aura to encompass a large area. His senses were so precise they bordered on precognition, rivaling any Lucario or even Arcey.

"Damn it!" Ace cursed to himself. "I can't sense her anywhere. But maybe she's out of range. I should search for the Soul Dew instead. Its aura gives off more energy, so I should be able to pick it up easier."

Ace concentrated, searching specifically for the aura of the Soul Dew, the necklace Bianca always wore, and the embodiment of her brother's soul, the last thing she had to remember him by. She never parted with it, except to shower. Finding a faint trace of it, he sped toward it, the entire time hoping that the person he had come to care for like a sister was okay.

_Nearby Ace's location_

"Are you sure he's here?" the female voice asked her two companions. The voice belonged to a girl with gray hair and black shadowy robes who seemed impatient.

"I'm sure" said another female voice belonging to a girl with orange hair in a orange shirt, a poofy cream coloured scarf, and orange and white pants. "The time capsule told us he was here. It hasn't been wrong before."

"Yes it has" said a third female voice belonging to a girl with black hair and a black flowy shirt that resembled a dress and black pants. "It told us where mom was, but when we go there, she wasn't there."

"That's different" said a fourth girl with blue and blonde hair and a pink and blue dress. "Her energy signature was stronger where we were prior to this."

"Still" Said the first girl. "It probably isn't right in telling us where he is. Who's to tell us that he's not even this point?"

"His full energy potential is massive." Said the second girl. "And it has landed in this area. He has to be around here somewhere."

The four girls got a sudden chill as they felt a source of Dark energy. They looked up to see a person who looked to be in his teens fly by toward the castle that stood in the middle of the town.

"That was him!" the second girl shouted.

"He's so powerful." The third girl said. "Even with all of those seals on he's still a force to be reckoned with."

"He's heading for that castle" the second girl said. "Let's go get him"

_With Ace_

"That castle right there seems to be the place where the Soul Dew is." Ace said to himself as he landed in front of the castle that sat in the middle of the town. "But how should I enter? Do I burst in and take it and find her or walk in normally and then do some investigating? I know! I'll do both."

He started to walk up to the gate when the guard standing there held out his spear to bar his entry. He was a burly man in pink pants that looked like yoga pants.

"Stop right there!" he said, looking at Ace with a menacing gaze. "Only those with permission can enter the palace. I won't let you enter."

"Get out of my way" said Ace, unfazed. "Or I'll shove that spear where the sun don't shine"

The guard, taken aback by this person's boldness in the face of the king's guards, charged up psychic energy in his hands to attack the bold teen. He threw the ball of psychic power at Ace who absorbed it without taking any damage due to his dark typing. The Medicham guard was shocked at the fact that his attack was negated so easily.

"H-how did you do that?" he asked, very nervous.

"I'm a dark type" Ace said, walking closer to the guard. "Psychic attacks don't affect me."

The guard lunged with his spear to attack Ace, but Ace dodged it and punched the guard in the face with a fist cloaked in the energy of his Dark Void attack. The guard succumbed to the powerful nightmare, falling to the ground. Ace kicked him into the bushes along the walkway and walked up to the gate. Suddenly he stopped and summoned Dark energy to his hands.

"I don't know who you are." He said threateningly to something behind him. "But I will not hesitate to hurt you if you don't stop."

"We don't want to fight" said a girl's voice. She wore a black shirt that resembled a dress.

"We want to talk to you" said the girl to her right, who wore a black jacket and shirt with black pants and shoes.

"What about?" asked Ace, suspicious.

"We need to warn you." Said the girl on the right, who wore orange and white clothes and had bright orange hair.

"About what?" Ace asked.

"The future" the fourth girl said. She was dressed in orange and white with a thick scarf.

"Hold on" said Ace changing the subject. "Why do your auras seem familiar? I've never seen you in my life."

"We hope not." Said the third girl. "We're not from this time. We are from your future."

Ace simply stared at the three supposed time travelers before turning around.

"Wait" the orange headed girl yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find a friend of mine" Ace said, entering the gate. "I will talk with you three later."

"We will meet you at your house" she called after him.

"I'm not telling you where I live" Ace said, looking back at her.

"We already know" the gray haired one said, quiet enough so that Ace couldn't hear, but loud enough for her two friends to hear.

_With Ace_

"Arcey, this place is huge" Ace mused to himself as he walked down the hall of the palace. "Almost as big as the Hall. But where could the Soul Dew be?"

He reached the end of the hall and emerged into a throne room that was beautifully decorated with all kinds of linen. Ace flicked the end of the red scarf he always wore behind him as he walked near the throne. The king on the throne was powerfully built, as most Aggron were. His helmet had two large horn-like protrusions coming out of it. His suit of armor looked very bulky and was all gray.

"_What is this?"_ he thought, shocked that an unknown had walked directly into his throne room. It was bad enough that the captain of the guard had brought his son and his two friends into the palace for lunch, but now this strange being that gave him chills had walked into his throne room. Was he after his jewel? Maybe, but he couldn't be certain.

"Who are you?" he asked, angrily, grabbing at a sword he always had right next to his throne.

"That's not important." Ace said, his voice even and chilling. "I'm looking for a couple of items and my senses have led me here."

"What items?" the king asked, very suspicious of this individual. Something about him was very mysterious.

"Bow before the king" said the captain of the guard, who had shifted into his Medicham forme. Beside him were a Meditite boy with his two friends, a Duskull girl and a Machoke boy. The three of them looked at Ace with shock on their faces.

"I don't bow to mortals" Ace said plainly.

"How dare you?!" the king shouted, standing up. "Show me your respect now!"

"I don't have any for you" Ace said, his voice rising to angry levels. "Now tell me where they are!"

"Where what are?" the king demanded.

"The girl and the jewel." Ace shouted landing a punch on the king that cracked his armor. Part of it fell off to reveal a necklace with a beautiful blue jewel. Ace grabbed the necklace and removed it from the king's neck.

"Give back the royal jewel!" the king demanded. The captain of the guard moved to assist his king, but his son grabbed his arm.

"No dad!" he cried. "Don't do it!"

"But Conner" the captain said. "I have to help the king. It is my duty."

"But you would get wrecked" Chopper said. "That guy is far more powerful than he seems."

"He won't hurt the king if he gets what he wants." Mira said.

"How do you know that?" the captain, asked.

"We go to school with him." Conner explained. "He's a friend of ours. He wouldn't attack the king without good reason to do so."

"His friend must be in trouble and he thinks the king knows something about it." Mira reasoned. She was right, for at the moment Ace had lifted the king up and started asking questions again.

"Where is she?" he growled, sounding like Crobatman in The Dark Flight movie.

"I don't know who you're talking about." The king stuttered, truly afraid.

"The girl with blood red hair and golden eyes" Ace said, his eyes gaining a distinct reddish hue. "That was last known to be here and was wearing that exact necklace."

"She's in the dungeon." The captain of the guard said quickly. "Cell A, Block C"

"Thank you captain" the king said. Ace dropped him and walked toward the dungeon. The captain of the guard walked over to the king. The king pressed a button on his wrist and a silent alarm sounded. Chopper, Conner, and Mira ran over to Ace to accompany him.

"What are you three doing here?" Ace asked.

"My dad is the captain over there." Conner said, pointing to his dad.

"Cool" Ace said, his anger subsiding. "I'm going to get Bianca and then I'm leaving."

"What did you take from the king?" Mira asked.

"Bianca's necklace, the Soul Dew" Ace explained. "It was the last thing her brother gave her before Yveltal killed him. It means more to her than her own life. Also, it is said to have power. We can't prove it because she's never been in a physical situation before, but it still doesn't belong to the king."

"What will you do when you find her?" Conner asked.

"Take her home." Ace said. "She's been here since yesterday."

The four of them walked down the stairs to the dungeon. As they counted cells on the way, Ace filled them in on the details of Shadow. They all were relieved that their friend had regained her memories.

"Here's the cell." Ace said as they reached the correct cell. "There she is"

Sitting in the cell was a girl with hair as red as blood. It was kind of a mess from the events of the previous night, but was altogether still normal. Her clothing consisted of a torn red and white shirt and dirt stained white pants. Her shoes were red and were very scuffed up. Her eyes, though golden, seemed sad and hollow. She looked up as she heard her visitors and her eyes almost glowed with happiness as she beamed at the person that was the closest thing she'd had to a brother after her brother, Latios, had died. Ace wrenched the doors off the prison cell and Bianca walked out of the cell. She grabbed Ace in a big hug and started to cry a little.

"It's okay" Ace said, comforting the crying teen. "I'm here. We'll go home and get a nice big meal after we head to another f#$%ing meeting Arcey says is mandatory."

Ace reached into his pocket, pulling out the Soul Dew. Bianca looked at it and her eyes shone with joy. She grabbed the jewel and put it on her necklace. Ace noticed that it seemed to shine a little brighter around her neck.

"Hold it right there!" a large group of Medicham in Poke-forme holding large spears blocked the way out of the cell. The captain, Chopper's dad, stood in front of the troop.

"Get out of the way dad!" Conner said, showing a little bit of rebellion. "We're taking Bianca home."

"No!" Conner's dad (who from now on is referred to as Titanfist) said, standing in front of his brigade, holding out a spear. "This boy has made a fool of the king and insulted him. He must pay with his life. And the girl is a prisoner here and will remain so."

"Ace" Bianca said, looking at her close friend. "Did you do that?"

"I regret nothing" Ace said, summoning Dark energy to his hands. Titanfist looked surprised that this boy was going to fight him and his entire brigade, the strongest in the kingdom.

"You dare challenge us, boy?" he laughed. Conner looked scared, not because he thought Ace would be killed, but because he thought his dad would be.

"Dad, leave if you value your health." Conner said, giving his dad one more chance to take a hint that he was in over his head.

"And leave the king's honor tarnished?" Titanfist scoffed. "Never!"

"Fine" Ace said getting into a fighting stance. "Have it your way."

He moved with a speed not even Titanfist could see, using his immense Dark power to use Demon Claw, a Dark variant of Shadow Claw. The Medicham behind Titanfist all cried out in pain as they were slashed across the chest. Blood poured from their wounds as they collapsed, dead. Only Titanfist, who Ace had spared, remained alive to see Ace move in front of him.

"One last chance, Medicham" Ace said. "Leave or die."

"This ends here" a voice came from the stairs. "You will not disrespect me."

The king walked down the stairs, wearing his strongest armor. He had a sword that put Cloud Stryfe's Buster Sword to shame (for those of you that don't know, he's the protagonist of Final Fantasy VII). Ace stepped up to face this challenge head on when a hand grabbed him on the shoulder.

"I want to fight him" Bianca said.

"What?!" said Ace, surprised.

"I want to be the one to prove my own strength." Bianca said, determined. "I want to show Latios that I can defend myself."

"Well" Ace said, trying to give the redhead some advice. "If you're going to fight him, then draw as much power as you can from the Soul Dew. You should be able to beat him then."

"Allright" Bianca said, happy that Ace wasn't trying to hold her back like Latios would. She wanted to prove herself as a fighter, but everyone else held her back. Ace seemed like the only one who believed in her, having personally trained her and Cela.

"A girl" the king sneered at his opponent. "Is going to fight me? That's a laugh!"

"You won't be laughing for long!" Bianca shouted as she landed a Focus Punch to the king's midsection. The king doubled over in pain.

"So you have some skill." He mused. "But it won't save you here"

The king used Dragon Claw on Bianca. The Super Effective attack sent her flying. She collapsed onto the floor, hurt. The king laughed at her until he saw her pick herself up.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Conner asked. "She could get seriously hurt. I've heard that the king here is one of the most powerful fighters in the land."

"She'll be fine." Ace reassured his friends. "I trained her myself."

Bianca at the moment was straining to stand, partially due to the hit she'd just taken. The king prepared another attack to hit her with, but stopped as he saw what she was trying to do.

Bianca stood up weakly, gritting her teeth. She absorbed power from the air in an attempt to transform herself. Her entire body glowed with a white light. Within the light, a new power was emerging. Her blood red hair fell down in front of her eyes, making a sort of mark. Her eyes shone even brighter than before. Her arms grew much larger at the forearms, with her ten fingers being replaced by three white claws on each hand. Her body took on a sort of jet shape, her legs disappearing and her body growing "wings" out of her sides, two close to the front and two in place of her legs. Her neck lengthened, making her head alter its shape to be a bit more triangular. The two tufts of hair that always stuck up on her hear turned bleach white and solidified. A blue triangle appeared on her stomach which got much larger, about three times its original size. The light disappeared, leaving behind a newly transformed Latias.

The king was surprised, shocked even. He had imprisoned and stolen from a legendary.

"_Oh sh!t!"_ he thought to himself. _"I could get in so much trouble for this. If Arceus finds out about this, she'll kill me! Unless I prevent the witnesses from returning to tell her."_

"I will kill you!" he yelled, beginning his transformation. His armor grew much larger and more rigid. His horns grew to almost twice their size, while his body took a stony and steel look. When he had finished, he looked like a form of dinosaur made of rock and metal (which is just about the most accurate description of an Aggron).

Bianca attacked with a Mist Ball. The king just shrugged it off, his defenses far higher than before. Bianca tried her brother's signature technique, Luster Purge. It too was dodged. The king slashed her with a powerful Dragon Claw, which knocked her back into the wall. She remained in Poke-forme, but was severely weakened, very near the point of unconsciousness. She tried to stand up, but she hurt too much. Suddenly she thought she heard a voice in her head.

_In Bianca's thoughts_

"_Hello, Bianca"_ the voice said.

"L-L-Latios?" Bianca asked, tears coming to her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice.

"_Yes"_ the voice said, a shape resembling Bianca's Poke-forme appeared, the forme of Latios' Poke-forme. _"I am here to help you."_

"Can you stay?" Bianca almost sobbed, grabbing onto the shape of her twin brother, which, at least in her mind, had physical forme.

"_No"_ Latios said sadly. _"I have been given permission to aid you this one time. After this you must fight for yourself."_

"What does that mean?" Bianca said, her gold eyes shimmering in the moisture of her tears.

"_I can teach you how to use the full power of this Soul Dew that I gave you."_ Latios' ghost said. _"After that it is up to you to use its power wisely. But I will always come to help you if you need me."_

"How do I do that?" Bianca asked.

"_Allow me to show you" _Latios said, gesturing her over to him.

_Outside her mind_

The king loomed over the fallen body of Bianca ready to deal the final strike. Before he could execute it, however, a pulse of energy surged from Bianca's body. It forced the king back about fifty feet. He looked at his opponent with fear in his eyes. Bianca had started levitating, still slumped over, but with massive amounts of energy pouring off of her in waves. She opened her eyes and everyone gasped when they saw that her eyes were fully golden, glowing like a lighthouse.

Her head went back like she was gaining an immense amount of power. Her body grew to 1.5 times its size and her body color shifted from red to purple.

"_Purple?" _Ace questioned. _"That was only when… Latios? Are you in there?"_

Bianca started shouting in pain and empowerment. The triangle on her chest disappeared ad reappeared on her arms, but it was white. Her arms had grown bigger at the forearms and her claws had lengthened. She stopped glowing and looked at the king with an intimidating look. The king stared in horror as a large ball that was gold in colour formed in her mouth. Ace gasped as he realized what it was.

"Guys, get a Protect shield ready for yourselves" he cautioned his three friends and Titanfist.

"Get Protect ready your highness." Titanfist said to the king, warning him of the impending attack.

"Protect won't save him." Ace said. "You guys will need it for the aftershock of the attack. That attack will obliterate any shield the king puts up to defend himself."

"_**Take this**_!" Bianca shouted, the golden ball bigger than her head. Her voice sounded like two people were speaking simultaneously "_Eon Force Destruction!_"

The golden ball of pure destructive energy shot forward at an alarming rate as a beam that made Goku's Kamehameha look like a laser pointer beam. The king barely had time to scream, much less defend himself as he was razed by the ball of destruction. Every pore of his body felt like it was exploding simultaneously. When the attack stopped the king as still standing, but that lasted only long enough for him to drop to his knees and fall over. Bianca also fell over, shifting back to human forme. Ace caught her and held her like a child. Chopper, Conner, and Mira ran up to him and looked Bianca over, shocked that so much power could come from such a passive girl.

"What was that?" Mira asked.

"I think she Mega Evolved by fusing with her brother's spirit" Ace said, clearly not understanding what just happened either.

"Mega Evolved?" Chopper asked.

"It's like going Super Saiyan" Ace explained. "You get a huge boost, but it only lasts for a limited time."

"So how did she do it?" Titanfist asked, confused. "I thought you had to have a specific stone to Mega Evolve."

"You know about Mega Evolution, dad?" Conner asked.

"I studied it in the library" Titanfist said. "It was said that Medicham had the ability to evolve beyond evolution. I didn't think someone like Latias could do it too."

"Neither did I" Ace said. "Maybe Latios saved his sister one more time. I'll bet she can use his power anytime she needs it."

"Should we check on the king?" Mira asked, diverting their attention.

"I don't care what happens to him" Ace said. "I'm going home with Bianca."

"You will wait until the king is healed." Titanfist said in a commanding voice. "And your friend will return to her cell."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Conner asked, worried.

"I'm making sure he pays for his crimes." Titanfist answered his son.

"But dad" Conner pleaded. "He'll hand your ass to you."

"What do you mean?" Titanfist asked.

"However strong Bianca became" Conner said in a grave voice. "Ace is far stronger. And he has seals restricting his power."

"What?!" Titanfist cried, using his psychic powers on his opponent. He indeed saw the seals and the amount of power Ace currently had access to. He began to tremble, his knees shaking.

"This isn't over!" from out of nowhere the king stood up, ready to continue his fight. His mouth showed traces of a Max Potion, a drug that healed almost all wounds, but was illegal in most parts of the world, barring Alto Mare. His power reached new heights as he absorbed a lot of power, gaining even more strength than before.

"Here, hold her, Chopper" Ace said, placing Bianca in Chopper's outstretched hands. He walked over to the king, who laughed at the human forme that had come to challenge him. He threw a punch that Ace dodged and moved behind him. Ace drove his fist through the king's armor plating and through his stomach. The king looked down at his wound caused by Ace's fist. He dropped to his knees once again and collapsed. Ace walked back to Chopper and took back Bianca. Titanfist looked at his king in shock. He ran over to him, sealing up the wound with psychic power.

Ace summoned portal to the Hall and gestured with his head for Chopper and the gang to follow him. Conner looked back at his dad and waved.

"Bye, dad" he called. "I'm going home with Ace. I'll be home in a little while."

"Okay son" Titanfist said, still tending to the king. "Just don't tell your mother what happened here."

"Okay" Conner said and followed his friends into the portal.

_At the Hall_

The five friends walked to the medical bay to check Bianca in to recover. May told Arcey to hold off the big meeting that was supposed to happen when Ace returned from Alto Mare. Arcey groaned and returned to her own "meeting" with Giratina. May made a sick face and walked back to Ace.

"Ace" she whispered into the Dark type's ear. "There are four weird girls wanting to see you. They also want to see Shadow, me, Sapphire, and Eon."

"Where are they?" Ace asked.

"In the entrance" May said quietly. "They said it was very important. They look very familiar."

"What do you mean?" Ace said, confused.

"I mean they remind me of some people." May said. "People I know personally I think."

"_Odd"_ thought Ace. _"The only people I've met that fit that description are those girls I met outside of the palace in Alto Mare."_

He walked into the entryway where Shadow, May, Sapphire, and Eon had already gathered. Ace looked at the visitors and couldn't hide his shock.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded of the four girls who he had met earlier that day.

"We knew where you live." The gray haired one said.

"I'm going to tell Arcey to change the entry codes." Ace said, frustrated from his day.

"Wait!" the gray haired girl and the black haired girl shouted to Ace. "We need to talk to you"

"I don't care" said Ace. "You stalked me here to tell me something that really doesn't matter."

"Wait!" the two tried again. "We have something very important to tell the five of you."

The five legendaries looked at their visitors with confusion. The four girls steadied themselves and resumed talking.

"We're your children" the black haired girl said ominously.


	6. Allies Ch2: Disscusions & Halway Problms

Chapter Six: "Discussions"/Hallway Problems

"Wait!" the gray haired girl and the black haired girl shouted to Ace. "We need to talk to you"

"I don't care" said Ace. "You stalked me here to tell me something that really doesn't matter."

"Wait!" the two tried again. "We have something very important to tell the five of you."

The five legendaries looked at their visitors with confusion. The four girls steadied themselves and resumed talking.

"We're your children" the black haired girl said ominously.

There was an awkward silence in the room as the five legendaries stared at the newcomers. The thoughts going through their heads were jumbled as these three words made them all question the actions they had partaken in over the past few years.

"Let us explain." The blue-blonde said, launching into a story.

"_We are from nineteen years in the future. Our ages are sixteen. My name is Dana Cresentburst. I am the combination of the genes of May and Sapphire Cresentburst in a cloning experiment. I came out defective, but was rescued by Ace Hunter and Shadow Darkstar Hunter, father and mother of Skyla and Destiny Hunter."_

Dana pointed to the gray haired girl and the black haired girl, Skyla and Destiny respectively.

"_Skyla and Destiny are the daughters of Ace Hunter and Shadow Darkstar. They were born twins and share formes with their parents, however their power is small compared to them. The other girl here is Flare, the daughter of Eon Multius and an unknown father. She shares the traits of Eon in terms of forme."_

"So me and Ace have twins?" Shadow asked, causing both her and Ace to blush as deep red as Ace's scarf. Everyone else tried to see the similarities with their children, finding many.

"Why are you here?" Ace asked, his curiosity piqued.

"We're here to warn you." Destiny said. "about the death of the Legendary Council."

"Death?" the five of them shouted.

"Wait" Ace said, confused. "If you're here to warn us of the death of the entire Council, then why not tell the entire Council so we can prepare?"

"We were about to." Skyla said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "But we wanted to see you guys first. To see our parents for what they were like before the Great Annihilation."

"Great Annihilation?" the five legends asked, shocked that their deaths were that great.

"The entire Council dies in this event." Flare said. "The earth would die in a matter of years."

"Let's go to Arcey and tell her and the rest of the Council this." Ace said. The four girls agreed and they walked to tell Arcey. She had an alarmed look on her face as she called an emergency meeting of the entire Hall of Origins in addition to the meeting from earlier. The legends gathered, murmurs going around about what the meeting could be about.

_In the Meeting Hall_

"We are in this meeting" Arcey began. "to hear what these four young women have to say"

"Who are they?" Giratina asked, being one to choose his allies carefully.

"They are the daughters of Ace, Shadow, Eon, May, and Sapphire." Arcey said. All the legendaries gasped in shock at the revelation.

"But Ace is nineteen!" Entei shouted, his fiery hair going in his face. "And the rest of them too!"

"We're from the future." Skyla said. "About nineteen years into the future"

"A future" Dana cut in "where a very evil man named Enviro (in-vie-ro) rules the universe with an iron fist."

"How did this happen?" Rayquaza asked, horrified that the legendaries, the most powerful beings on the planet, possibly the universe could be beaten.

"And more importantly" Ace said, half serious. He was drinking an orange soda, his favorite. "Enviro?"

"That is the name we refer to him as." Flare said, shivering a little. "His real name is truly terrifying. We were told never to use it."

"His name is Zygarde" Skyla said boldly. Ace spit out his drink as Arcey, Eon, Shadow, May, Sapphire, Giratina, the Lake Trio, and the Legendary Beasts to gasp in horror at the mention of the name of the most feared being in the universe. He had frightened all the other plants in the solar system into fleeing to search for new homes. Arcey's great grandfather had sealed him away when he created the earth, but after fifteen thousand years his seals had to be weakening. Maybe he was free already. However only Ace, Arcey, Eon, Shadow, and Giratina knew both where he was sealed and whether or not he lived. Well, the secret was out now.

"He broke free and attacked the legendaries in the year 20XD." Dana said, shuddering at the memory of the event. "The other legendaries had been wiped out by his clone army."

"Wait" Ace said interrupting. "20XD is eight years from now. Why come this soon?"

"The clone army" Flare said. "They took out most of the Council and Zygarde took out the remaining ones, besides Ace Hunter and Eon Multius."

"What about Shadow?" Ace asked.

"She was killed by the clones." Flare replied

"Clones?" Ace asked. "That sounds so cliché."

"Cliché or not" Skyla said. "They attacked and killed seventy five percent of the legendaries. Enviro killed the others, save Ace and Eon, who hid the four of us and trained us."

"How did you get back to the past?" Dialga asked. "If both myself and Cela were killed, then how did you two manage time travel?"

"Eon helped us" Dana explained. "She gathered a lot of energy and used her god powers to create a portal. Ace aided her to guide us to this point in time. We chose this time because it was before the Anti-Legends attacked you and killed you. We were sent so as not to disrupt the time-space continuum, you know, so there's not two of someone here."

"So these clones" Mewtwo asked, having experience with clones (you know, being one and all). "Are they us?"

"Yes" the four girls. "They are you in almost every way, save that they are stronger than you."

"Ha" Ace scoffed. "They aren't stronger than us!"

"But they are" the girls cried out in desperation to be believed.

"They can't be." Ace said. "Even if Zygarde got our DNA, he couldn't get every aspect of us. If we wear restrictive seals, then he would only get our current power. I have Arcey knows how many seals in my body restricting my power. Shadow's Synchronize ability synched with me permanently, so however strong I get, she gets. Plus Bianca just Mega Evolved, so that would be unexpected for Zygarde or his sh!tty clone army."

The rest of the room gasped. Bianca? One of the lower legendaries? Mega Evolved?

"She fused with Latios' spirit" Ace explained. "Zygarde can't get that copied no matter how hard he tries. Plus, she has now entered the top ten."

The Hall gasped again. Legendaries banged their fists on the table. Some tried to shift to poke-forme to challenge the fact. Ace started speaking again, putting any opposition to rest.

"She's a member of the top ten." He said, gazing around the room with a look that said: I f$%&amp;ing dare you to test me on that. The other legendaries got the hint and the arguments ceased. Ace continued with his story.

"She fought the king of Alto Mare and Mega Evolved." He said. "Her power skyrocketed, but the only reason the king survived was because he used endure. Without that he would have been dust."

"But how does that put her in the top ten?" Arcey asked, confused.

"Her power level read fifteen million" Ace said, putting any doubts of her being powerful to rest. "She even used Eon Force Destruction."

Arcey gasped in shock. She had been trying to get Bianca to learn that move properly for a while. But in the spur of the moment while mega evolved, she had not only used it to battle, but to beat the king of Alto Mare, who Arcey remembered was an Aggron, who was even older than her (A/N: in this fic Arcey didn't create the world-her great grandfather, Arceo did—Arcey is the fourth god of earth (and only about forty (the other legendaries(besides Giraina who is her age) are in their teens) They aren't the original legendary council, but Arcey's chosen council—every god chooses their council).

"It was f#$%ing awesome!" Ace shouted excitedly. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"So?" said Uxie, adjusting his glasses he wore to seem smarter. "It's not like she could stand up to Palkia or anything."

"Shut the Arceydamned motherf#$%ing hell UP, Uxie!" Ace shouted, about to jump the table to pound the psychic type.

"Ace, no killing Uxie" Arcey said, shooting a Judgement at Ace, who TANKED it and jumped the table. Eon grabbed him and pulled him off of Uxie, who was screaming for Arcey and at least five other deities to come help get the dark type off of him.

"Ace, remember our code of conduct." Arcey said before remembering just who she was talking to.

"Ace, don't brutally murder him" Arcey said, compromising her earlier statement. Realizing that it wouldn't help she jumped in to prevent Ace from shoving his fist down Uxie's throat. Even in human forme, Ace was a very formidable opponent, able to tank almost any one of the legendaries' attacks. Soon other legendaries joined in too, some fighting with Ace and some trying to stop him. Even non-violent legendaries such as Mina and Bianca joined in, this being almost a regular thing. Soon the meeting room turned into a war zone, attacks flying left and right. The only thing preventing the Hall from crumbling under the force of the attacks was its special space-time seal Palkia and Dialga had made for it. The seal prevented the Hall from suffering damages and kept it clean as well.

Suddenly Entei shifted into his poke-forme and launched a massive Flamethrower attack at Ace who dodged it, shifting into _his_ poke-forme. One by one all of the legendaries shifted and continued their battle. Ace shot Dark Voids and Dark Pulses at everybody, some hitting, some not. Palkia tore space to shreds while Dialga f#$%ed time up so bad it forced everyone's attacks out at random speeds. Arcey launched a volley of judgements until Ace knocked her lights out with a power punch infused with Aura Sphere (in this fic one can be trained to use moves they normally wouldn't be able to—Roar of Time, Spatial Rend, and Judgement are excluded from this (Ace can use Shadow Force due to his immense shadow powers)). Cela used a huge Leaf Storm to slice up some of the legendaries. Shadow even used a gigantic Moonblast to deal damage to about fifty percent of the room. Eon used her Flame Slash (Fire type Slash) to deal some hurt.

The only legendaries not fighting were the newcomers (they were legendaries because they are direct descendants of actual legendaries). They watched the fray and discussed among themselves whether or not this group was actually capable of defending themselves if they couldn't even get along.

"Should we try to help them?" Dana asked her comrades. She was still unsure as to whether or not these guys could pull it together and focus on the mission. They hadn't been legendaries for very long (this is referring to Ace and the Council, not themselves) but they had shown some promise.

"Yes" Skyla said. "They are our parents' friends and allies. We should at least try to help them"

"I don't think that we could truly get them ready for this." Flare said. "They seem to have some capabilities. But—"

Her thought was interrupted by Shaymin in Sky Forme using her Seed Flare to cause a massive explosion. When the dust settled, the only three fighters still standing were Ace, Shadow and Eon, the Unholy Trinity as they were called in the murmurs of the Hall. The newcomers watched as the formes of Darkrai, an oddly colored Gardevoir (she was completely black, hence the name Shadow—she's not an ordinary Gardevoir (obviously) and this will be explained later on), and a Flareon with a blazing aura stood facing each other, itching for combat (except for Shadow, who wasn't as battle-eager as her two friends). The newcomers watched as Ace and Eon lunged at each other, Night Slash and Blazing Slice cutting into each other. They turned around and started shooting energy bolts at each other, neither of them getting a hit. Ace moved in quick for a Dark Punch to Eon's face, but she countered with a Fire Punch. Ace then dodged and used Blaze Kick on Eon, which her Flash Fire ability nullified. However the force of the kick was great enough to knock her back into the wall, where she slid down the wall, dazed.

Ace shifted back into human forme and walked over to Shadow, who had also shifted back. She gave him a hug of congratulations, which caused him to fall over, her landing on top of him. The two of them blushed at this and stared at each other for a while.

"She's not the right colors" Flare said.

"You know why" Skyla said. "She's not an ordinary Gardevoir."

"Oh" Flare said. "I remember now"

"I like your highlights" Ace said. He had just noticed that Shadow's black hair had green highlights, giving it a partial Gerdevoirish look.

"Thanks" she said, turning a deeper shade of red, her internal temperature rising. "I got them a couple weeks ago, before the Yveltal incident"

"How the hell did I not notice that?" Ace said, his body temperature rising.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of singing from a familiar source.

"_Ace and Shadow, sitting in a tree, K-I-S—"_ was all that was heard before Eon, who had quickly recovered from the hit she had suffered, shot a massive Flamethrower at the two Reality legends, who fainted from the blast. Ace and Shadow continued to stare at each other until Skyla cleared her throat very loudly.

"If you're done with your gushy romance" she said, crossing her arms. "We need to discuss a plan of attack to stop these clones."

"Here's one" Ace said, still under Shadow. "We just go about our normal lives."

"You can't just treat this as if it's no big deal!" Dana shouted at him. "This is serious!"

"Well" said Ace "If we just don't panic over this and train like normal, we can still win."

"How?!" Dana practically screamed at him.

"I haven't broken my seals yet" said Ace. "So they won't be on that level. Also Shadow's Synchronize ability lets her be on the same level as me. Eon hasn't opened the Eon Gate, so she's still less than ten percent of her power. Bianca just Mega Evolved, so she's at least ten times a powerful as she was, putting her in the top ten. They probably won't expect this and we'll have an advantage."

"But what if they do?" Skyla asked Ace very seriously. "What if they are ready for you? How will you beat them then?"

"We'll fight them to our dying breaths!" shouted Dialga proudly. The rest of the legendaries chimed in, voicing their pride and courage.

"Trust me Skyla" Ace said, giving his daughter a look that said: 'do you even need to question us?'. "We're legendaries. We will face ANY challenge that comes our way! We may have our differences, but when it comes down to it, we will face and confront our enemies with confidence!"

"They'll kill you!" Flare said, pleading. "Please do something!"

"Maybe they will" said Ace, standing up. "Maybe they'll kill us. Maybe they'll cut us up and burn our bodies. But you know what? Who FUCKING cares?! We will fight them. We'll take on your cone army and meet them head on. We will fight together because we…ARE…LEGENDARIES! There is an unwritten code we all live by: No matter the pain, no matter the enemy, no matter the power, no matter the number, no matter the disadvantages, no matter the loss, no matter the pain, we fight as one. We are a team, a council, a FAMILY! We defend this world! We won't just stand by and allow some half-assed group of legend wannabes come in here and beat us."

Ace turned to the other legendaries, clearly wanting to pump up his speech.

"I'm going to fight!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "Who's with me?!"

"WE ARE!" every legendary in the Hall' meeting room shouted in unison.

"I can't hear you!" Ace shouted, his point not having been made.

"WE ARE!" they shouted again, using Round and Hyper Voice for added effect.

"There" Ace said, looking back at his future daughter. "What does that tell you? Let your clone army come. We'll fight them until we can't fight anymore. We will fight as a team! Because when we fight as a team, neither heaven nor hell can stand in our way. We may not be the most powerful group, but when it all boils down, even our weakest fighters can step up and kick some major ass!"

"So, my friends," Ace said, turning back to the other legendaries. "I ask you one more time: Do you think we can lose?"

"NO!" all the legendaries shouted at once.

"Well, children, there's your answer" Ace said, addressing the newcomers once again. "You should have some faith in your parents and their team. We've handled powerful opponents in our days. This will be no different."

"So what's your strategy for handling the clones?" Skyla asked Ace.

"Go on with our everyday lives." Ace said. The newcomers and the other legendaries stared at the Dark type in shock.

"What are you suggesting?" Arcey asked, not being able to place her student's reasoning.

"I'm suggesting that we simply go on as normal, but just train a little more, to cover our weaknesses and teamwork." Ace replied. "That way we don't overwork ourselves and be exhausted whenever these clones arrive."

"That sounds reasonable" Arcey said. Turning to the newcomers she said: "If you're staying, we will provide rooms for you."

"We're not staying" Skyla said. "We need to return to our own time and help our parents. They are trying to rebuild the world after Zygarde's attack."

"Kind of reminds me of Terranigma" Ace muttered to himself.

"Yes it does." Eon said, having heard what she said.

The four girls stood together and a light flashed on them. They started to disappear, but not before Flare muttered something about "that impulsive dark type".

"I just realized something" Ace said as they left. "This is just like in Dragonite Z when Hitmonlee's son comes and warns the gang of the android's arrival three years later than that."

"Hey, you're right!" Eon exclaimed, realizing the similarities. "But they didn't have swords."

"So, let's get back to our normal lives" Arcey said. "Ace, Shadow, and Eon, that means you two will be returning to school. We will train after school each day. And if you are late, then double training and sparring."

Ace and Eon grinned at each other. They would take advantage of that on some days. Arcey rolled her eyes. She knew that they would purposefully stay out late just to take advantage of that rule.

"Hey, Eon?" Ace asked his orange haired friend. "When does the next Crobatman movie come out?"

"The Dark Flight is out tomorrow" Eon said, having read the release date earlier. "You, me, Shadow, and Kiria should go see it."

"If the Kecler is in it, then I'm definitely there." Ace said. "I always loved the Kecleon Prince of Crime was always my favorite villain."

"I know" Shadow said, walking up to Ace. "He just has that side of him that makes you want to keep watching, even though he's a complete psychopath."

"Like Mewtwo when he's bored." Ace joked. Mewtwo pumped his fist, giving a small "woohoo".

"Well, we should all get some sleep" Arcey said, clearing her throat. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"But, Arcey" Ace whined. "I don't wanna go to bed!" Eon, Dialga, Mina, and Cela joined in the whining, hoping their leader would back down. However their strategy had different results.

"You five are sounding like children" Arcey said. "Which means you will have to go to bed earlier."

"Oh F$%# no!" Ace shouted, half jokingly. "I don't think so!"

"What was that?" Arcey said, giving Ace a look that said: Come tell me that to my face.

"I said" Ace answered, reading her facial expression and meeting the challenge by actually getting in her face. "Oh…F#$%...NO!"

It was at this point that every other legendary (including Eon and Giratina) took about twenty steps back. They had known Ace to challenge certain aspects of Arcey's "motherhood and guardianship", but this would probably start a true fight between god and the closest being to a devil on the planet. Ace had deep respect for Arcey and would fight by her side on almost any occasion, but he still didn't fully agree with some of her rules (he wasn't a kiss up, just was loyal to his leader). However, Ace and Arcey had had their share of fights, some even spilling out into the outside world at the bottom of the hill (they referred to it as a mountain because it took forever to walk down) (and, to be fair, a couple of those fights were when Ace had lost all control of his power and emotions before Arcey put the seals in his body).

Arcey just stared at her Dark type group member in shock. He had never shown this level of defiance before. Not when he had full control of his emotions. She recovered, however, and anger replaced her shock. She reared back her hand to hit Ace (which wasn't child abuse because 1: Ace is nineteen, 2: Ace has TANKED far more powerful attacks than a slap before) and swung as hard as she could. Her shock returned when Ace emotionlessly caught her wrist in midair. He released it and walked back over to Eon and Shadow. The rest of the legendaries were waiting for the ball to drop and Arcey to go on an anime style fit of rage. Instead she looked hurt. Ace had never talked to her like that before. She felt odd, like she'd been punched in the stomach. She felt like crying. In fact, a single tear slowly started to make its way down her face.

Ace turned around and realized what the expression Arcey was making meant. However, he turned back around, walking out the door. The other legendaries were shocked that Ace would do such a thing. It was against his personality to not try to comfort someone crying, especially one of his close friends. Some of them looked at him in confusion and minor anger. These emotions dissolved, however, when they noticed a strand of shadowy darkness rise from the floor and wipe away the single tear that Arcey had shed and rub her shoulder.

_In an unknown location_

He woke up to the familiar surroundings of pure blackness. He looked at his hand. He could see it, but everything else around him looked black as night. He tried to find at least some sign of other life in his strange area. However, finding none, he sat down, exhausted. He wanted to sleep, but that had been deprived him for a long time. Ever since that time thirteen years ago. He felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find the only other being in this barren hell he seemed to be condemned to. The figure was made of pure shadow, completely black save long, white hair-like flames that spouted off of its head, one blue eye, and a blood red collaresque object around its neck. It glided over to him and grabbed his chin, looking him over. It didn't speak to him at all before, but this time it spoke in a voice similar to a demon's.

"**You have aged well"** it said. **"I will have need of this body soon for my own purposes."**

"Go to hell" he spat in the monster's face, his own black hair waving as he tried to gather energy.

"**Look around you, boy!"** it laughed, gesturing with its free hand. **"You're already in hell. I'm just here to tell you that I'm about to take back what's rightfully mine."**

"This is my body." He struggled in the grip of the monster. "You won't have it so easily."

"**I'm already a part of you"** it said, squeezing on his neck, forcing him to loosen his grip. **"I have more power in here than you have out there. You may use my power, but I won't let you just take my abilities without my permission."**

"I told you the last time" he said, struggling to inhale air. "I won't let you have my body"

"**I am your GOD!" **it shouted, emphasizing the last word. **"Your power ultimately comes from me! Even those that came before you succumbed to my will after a while. Even the legendaries of Earth succumbed to me. What makes you think you can succeed where they failed?"**

"I'm not like them" he said, his courage making it angry, evidenced by its eye turning blood red to match its collar. "I will never give in to you. You are nothing but a demon. A black hearted force of evil."

"**And so are you."** It said. **"And so is your friend."**

"Leave her out of this" he said, his eyes flashing.

"**I will have both of you"** it said. **"I can take her now and it be painless or I can kill her in front of you and it be worse. Your choice."**

"I will fight you to my dying breath." he said. "I will stop you."

"**Big talk coming from a weakling that can't even control his own power."** It taunted him.

"I won't let you take them or their planet." He said, choking a little.

"**I grow tired of this conversation"** it said, yawning a little. **"You have resisted me for longer than them, I'll give you that. But, eventually you'll fall. And when you do I will RAVAGE this universe. I must admit that you have far more potential than they did, but even so, you are just a weak pawn in my greater plan."**

"Get out of my head" he struggled against the hand around his throat. "I won't join you. I will find a way to defeat you."

"**You know"** it mused, releasing his throat. **"I have similar talks with your friend, but she always says that you'll save her. Ha! You can't even save yourself."**

"Leave" he said, mustering up the last of his power to shout in defiance. "NOW!"

"**Fine"** it said, creating a portal that was as black as it was. **"But just remember, I only need one of you to fulfill my goals. I can take her as well."**

It stepped through the portal, the portal shutting behind it. He dropped down to his knees and panted. He had resisted it once again. But how much longer could he do this? Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head, like someone shouting in his ear. He jumped awake with a start, back in his own bed.

_The next day_

"Everybody up!" Arcey shouted, using Hyper Voice and Round to increase the loudness of her voice. Ace jumped with a start, knocking Maura off his bed (she refused to sleep anywhere else). He was sweating from his dream. He wiped it off so as not to cause suspicion and dressed himself, leaving his room. He and the other legendaries got up and made their way to the table to eat, some of them still in boxers and a t-shirt. Arcey was at the head of the table and beckoned them to sit down and eat. They sat down and got their cereal (sugary) and started eating. Before long, however, they had all finished and went to their normal duties, Ace, Shadow, and Eon heading to school.

_At school_

Ace, Shadow, and Eon walked down the hallway, stopping at their lockers. Eon's was farther down the hallway than Ace's and Shadow's. Ace put his books away, closed his locker, and walked around the corner in time to see five tough, thug looking characters surrounding Shadow. They were all wearing purple and had skulls on their jackets. Two of them had hats that made them look like they had extra heads. Ace started to walk over to them when a girl dressed like a Riolu ran up to them and started to shout at them.

_Shadow's POV (this is my first FPV, so tell me if I should try to improve on it or just stop with it-if you like this style I'll try to work it into future chapters)_

"Hmmm. Now what do I need for today?" I thought to myself. I grabbed all the books I would need and shut my locker. Ace's locker was around the corner from mine and when he was done we would head to class together. I had recently transferred into his Fight Class, both to fight and compete with Ace and Eon and also to train a little bit for the upcoming clone attack (that not even Arcey had any idea of the date it would happen). I had gotten a new uniform that I could wear for the class (provided it didn't burn like the last ones did (Eon is a Flareon after all)). I turned around to see a bunch of boys clad in purple. Some had on hats that made them look like they had an extra head. They all had skulls on their jackets. I figured that they were Koffing and Weezing based on their appearance (Weezing being the ones wearing the hats). They had expressions on their faces that I had only seen on more dangerous men.

I tried to walk past them, but they stopped me, blocking my way with their hands. I could have used Psychic on them to get them to move, but Arcey had told us to blend in as normal people. Ace had pretty much done the opposite by fighting Chopper and Eon had done similar things, but I wanted to at least remain as low-profile as I could. The leader grabbed my chin and started to reach for my breasts, and some of the others tried to follow suit. I grabbed his hand and removed it (remember my Synchronize ability is bonded to Ace, so I'm as strong as he is). He got very angry and reared back his hand to slap me. But before he could a familiar voice was heard as a friend of mine came to my rescue.

"You bullies" Kiria shouted at them. "Why are you harassing this poor girl? She hasn't done anything to you!"

"You wouldn't understand, shrimp." Said one of the Weezing boys. "We want her for some…activities."

I shuddered at the thought of that. One could only guess what he meant by activities, especially considering what he had already tried to do to me out in the open. There was no telling what these boys would do to me (or Kiria for that matter) in the "privacy" of their own homes or their lair or clubhouse.

"I'm not gonna let you do ungodly things to my friend" Kiria said, trying to pull their hands off of me. "You jerkwads can go home and pick on someone who can fight back."

"Well, little Riolu" the leader said to her. "You seem like you could fight back, so let's see if you're someone we should take."

He tried to grab her, but I created a shadow to hold him back. I could manipulate the shadows too, but I was nowhere near as good as Ace (granted, me not practicing that trait really doesn't help, but whatever). It slowed his hand down and he noticed it. He looked back at me and realized I was the one who was doing it. He turned around and tried to land a Mega Punch on me, but another shadow grabbed his hand, this time squeezing his hand until the sound of bones snapping was heard. I looked around and saw Ace walking up to us, the leader quickly realizing who he was, evidenced by the fear in his eyes. Ace calmly walked up to me and Kiria, the rest of the gang members too frozen to do anything. The leader tried to muster up some anger and hit him with his other fist, but Ace caught it and landed a kick to his head that would have made Moka Akashiya jealous. Kiria's jaw dropped as he flew to the other side of the hall and into a row of lockers.

"So" he said, a glare on his face. "Who's next?"

_Hall of Origins (third person)_

"Dammit, Ace!" Arcey exclaimed as she pounded the table with her fist. She had watched what Ace had just done to the Wheez&amp;Koff gang.

"What?" Dialga asked, walking up to Arcey and getting a cup of coffee from the pot.

"Ace just got into another fight!" Arcey exclaimed, pulling on her hair a little.

"Well, with Ace it's not really a fight" Dialga joked. "More like a punch. Those guys probably deserved it"

"Well, they did" Arcey admitted. "They were harassing Shadow and Kiria. The leader almost touched Shadow's breasts."

"Oh, sh!t!" Dialga exclaimed. "I'll bet Ace gave him a Moka kick to the face"

"He did." Arcey said. "I think he was being merciful."

"No sh!t!" Dialga said, the sarcasm clear in her voice. "He never stood for harassment, especially with his friends. If that guy tried to touch Shadow's breasts, then he's lucky that a kick is all Ace did to him."

"I just hope that this doesn't bring more negative consequences to him" Arcey said.

_Pokemorph High School Gymnasium_

"Hunter! Darkstar! You're late!" Mr. Champ shouted at the two friends as they walked into their class. "Darkstar, you I will excuse this time because this is your first time in this class. But it won't happen again."

"Yes sir" Shadow said and joined the line.

"Had a little run-in with the Wheez&amp;Koff gang." Ace said to his teacher as he walked over to the line of students.

"How many bones did you break?" Mr. Champ asked, knowing what Ace meant by "run-in".

"Hand, face, and miscellaneous." Ace tallied.

"Reason?" Mr. Champ asked, getting an accident report form.

"Harassment" Ace said, disgust coming across his face. "Of Shadow and Kiria"

"That's all" Mr. Champ said, finishing the form. "Get ready for full contact sparring."

Ace grinned as he ran over to where Shadow and Eon were. Eon and Ace exchanged high fives. Full contact sparring was their favorite activity in fight class. Shadow, on the other hand, looked nervous (not for herself, but for whatever unfortunate soul that had to go up against Ace or Eon). Mr. Champ looked over the list of fighters in his class. This was the hardest part, deciding who would go up against who. Ace and Eon were the top two fighters in the class, but when they fought each other, they nearly destroyed everything.

"_The worst part about it is"_ Mr. Champ thought to himself. _"That they don't leave human forme."_

He looked over his list one more time and realized that he had a new student in his class (besides Shadow). He had noticed her on the way into the gym earlier. She was a bit quiet, but she hated stereotyping of women and had told him so as she walked into the class. She seemed very capable, but Mr. Champ couldn't fully determine that due to the lack of aura reading capabilities. He decided to test her skills in a match against a decent fighter in the class. He looked down at his list to find all of his fighters already paired up except one.

"_Dammit"_ he cursed to himself. _"I paired up everyone else before I realized she was here. Now I have to pair her up with one of the higher ranked fighters."_

Ace walked over to Chopper and fist bumped him. The two friendly rivals started a casual conversation.

"We need to talk" Ace said.

"What about?" Chopper asked, confused.

"Later" Ace said. "Get the others and meet me at my place."

"Mira's sick" Chopper said. "Conner's taking care of her."

"Fine, then" Ace said. "We'll meet at her place and talk. This is really important."

"Okay" Chopper said. "But don't judge her."

"I don't judge" Ace said flatly. "But this is of vital importance. It needs to be discussed today"

"Fine" Chopper said. "But don't say I didn't warn you"

"Hunter!" Mr. Champ called. "You're up first."

"Sweet!" Ace said, stepping up to the mat.

"Try to keep it on the mat" Mr. Champ said. "Oh, who am I kidding? Just don't rack up a death toll."

"Kay" Ace said as his opponent stepped up to the mat. She had long green hair that went down below her waist. It had several blue spots in it that seemed natural to it. She had music note earrings that reflected the light of the gym. She wore a brown short dress and gloves with white pants. She seemed to be wearing an earpiece that had a microphone attached to it.

"Hunter" Mr. Champ said, sighing. "This is your opponent."

"Don't treat me like an inferior being." She shouted. "I am just as capable of fighting as you are. I am on par with the legendaries."

At this the entire room gasped. On par with legendaries? Such a thing was unheard of for a child. The only things on par with legendaries were demons and angels, but they rarely came near Earth. Could this girl be one of them?

"We'll see about that." Ace said, smirking, knowing that if this girl wasn't all talk, then she would be a very fun challenger.

"What's your name, before we begin the fight" he said. "My name is Ace Hunter."

"Remember my name well, Darkling" the girl said. "For it will be the name of the girl who beats you."

"Again" Ace said. "We'll see. Now what's your name?"

"My name" she said, getting into a battle pose. "Is Melody"

Just a side note: I have the concept art for the three protagonists: Ace, Shadow, and Eon. A friend of mine drew them and they look awesome. If you would like to see them, it is on deviantart. I use the same username, so it's not confusing.


	7. Allies Ch3: Melody

Chapter Seven: Melody

"Remember my name well, Darkling" the girl said. "For it will be the name of the girl who beats you."

"Again" Ace said. "We'll see. Now what's your name?"

"My name" she said, getting into a battle pose. "Is Melody"

_At the Hall of Origins_

"Melody?" Arcey asked, gazing at her pupil's opponent.

"Who's Melody?" Dialga asked, sitting down next to her mentor.

"The girl Ace is fighting in fight class" Arcey explained. "I'm getting a strange vibe from her. It's almost as if she's a match for Ace."

"Really?" Dialga said, genuinely shocked. It had been a while since an unknown had been even close to Ace's power. The only beings who could match Ace's power even with all of his seals on were demons such as Yveltal. Zygarde, Arcey knew, would be a different story. If Ace didn't remove his seals (which, without extreme force, he couldn't), then he would be annihilated in a fight with Zygarde.

"She claims to be on par with legendaries" Arcey said. "I can't read her aura properly, but if that is a true claim, then Ace would have an interesting fight on his hands."

"Just because she's "on par" with legendaries" Dialga said. "Doesn't mean that she would be an asset that we could use against those clones that were supposedly coming after us?"

"I won't do that without her consent." Arceus said, going to the fridge and taking out an odd bottle. Dialga's eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Arcey!?" she exclaimed. "You drink?!"

"Only when I want to have a good time" Arcey said. "I also do it so I don't go all Old Testament on Ace or Eon when they get into fights."

"If that's your reason" Dialga said. "Then can I have some? I might need it"

"Oh, f#$% no!" Arcey exclaimed. "You're underage. Plus I don't need a drunk Time Goddess on my hands."

"Wait" Dialga said, a thought crossing her mind. "If you drink it to have a good time, then why isn't the bottle empty? I mean, you and Giratina have your "meetings" like every week."

"We do not!" Arcey exclaimed, getting defensive. "Besides they're important."

"Mortal pleasures." Dialga muttered, going to get a soda from the fridge.

"Also" Arcey said. "I don't have but one bottle at a time. I have a very low tolerance."

"I'll say" Dialga said remembering a certain event.

_Flashback-three years ago- Dialga's POV (this is honestly told better this way)_

"Girateeeeenaaaaa!" an obviously drunk off her ass Arcey whined to me one night in the living room one Saturday night. How much she had drunk to mistake me for the shadowy serpent—er, dragon—thing boyfriend—er husband—or something I didn't know (their relationship is complicated). The only thing I knew was she was starting to undress herself. I quickly ran out of the room to my own and locked the door. About thirty seconds later I heard Acrey outside my door, still whining.

"Giratina, I know you're in there!" she shouted in a voice that was full of determination (or maybe it could have been the fact that she was horny as hell). "I'm about to break down the door!"

My salvation came to me in the forme of Palkia, who had teleported into my room to play a prank on me.

"Oh, sh!t!" he exclaimed, jumping at seeing me in here (in my room of all places). "You're in here! My prank is ruined."

"I'm trying to hide from Arcey." I quickly explained to him, grabbing onto his arm. "Please take me out of here!"

"To where?" he asked me.

"Anywhere but here." I said, pleading with the Space Master. "At least until she's sober"

"I was going to get something to eat" he said, checking his watch. "Would you like to come?"

"That sounds fun" I said, forgetting the situation at hand for a second. When I heard Arcey again I remembered.

"Let's go fast" I said, clenching his arm. He nodded and we stepped through a portal to a restaurant. It was a three star quality joint and Palkia apparently had a reservation for it. We got out seats and started a conversation.

"So how did you get this reservation?" I asked him. The reason was because we really don't work for money (Arcey being GOD and all) so it would be hard to believe that he got the money working for a job. Though it wasn't in his character to steal money just for something like this.

"I saved up a little." He said. "I have a date tonight."

"Then why am I here?" I asked, at that moment not putting two and two together (the two of us had never really explored our feelings for each other and we still haven't fully understood them today). "Did she not show up and I'm the only one who would agree to this?"

No, she showed up." Palkia said, giving me his trademark smile and a wink.

"Where is she?" I asked, wanting to know who Palkia of all people could be dating.

"Dammit, Dialga." He said, face palming. "She's sitting right in front of me and wearing blue jeans and a very nice blue jacket."

"Who is it?" I asked again, just before the realization hit me like a fist in a training exercise.

"It's you, dumbass!" he shouted, a little louder than he would have liked. Several people stared at us for a few minutes as I blushed as pink as his jacket. The meal we ate in silence and left for home. When we arrived, we found out that Ace had stumbled upon Arcey in her drunken stupor, panicked a little (you would too if you found your group leader half naked in a drunk coma on the floor of the hallway) and took her to her bed. He had found all of her alcohol products and got rid of them. But apparently he had missed a few.

_To the present—normal POV (3__rd__ person)_

"Dialga?" Arcey asked her as she snapped back to reality from remembering that horrifying moment.

"Sorry" Dialga apologized. "Just zoned out for a minute there."

"Right" Arcey said, pouring herself a glass of wine. "Well, I don't drink that much. Only one or two glasses. It keeps me mellow."

"And horny" Dialga muttered under her breath. Palkia's laugh could be heard in the next room. Arcey looked at the Space Lord with confusion for a minute before going back to Dialga.

"What I was saying before getting my drink" she said, taking a sip. Dialga's eyes widened as Arcey downed the entire glass after that.

"If this girl is as powerful as she claims" she continued, returning to the subject she had started on before Dialga had a disturbing flashback. "Then Ace would have a very interesting fight on his hands."

"Can you show me the fight?" Dialga asked.

"I can try" Arcey said.

_Pokemorph High School—fight class_

"All right" Mr. Champ said, looking at his clipboard. "Here are the rules. Rule number one: No bones intentionally broken. Accidents do happen, but no doing it on purpose."

After the Machamp man said the first rule he looked at Ace, who returned the gaze with a "what did I do?" face. The other students laughed, knowing the real reason that that rule was in play.

"Rule number two" Mr. Champ continued. "No name calling" Then he looked at another student, who was wearing a cast on his arm. He was one of the reasons both of the rules were in play. He looked at Ace with slight terror.

"Rule number three:" Mr. Champ looked at a pair of Voltorb siblings, one boy and one girl. Each of them wore red and white clothes, but the girl wore a pair of goggles on top of her head and her hair was white, while the boy's was red. "No self-destructive moves"

"What?!" they both exclaimed. "That's no fun!"

"You broke our trophy cabinet." Mr. Champ explained. "That is the reason. Also, all you two do is explode. You need to learn actual combat."

"We know actual combat" said the Voltorb girl, whose name was Dyna. "We just like to explode!"

"Yeah!" said her brother, Sparky. "And it always gets us a win!"

"Except when you fought Ace and Eon." Conner pointed out, referencing a double battle that had taken place earlier that week.

"They dodged us!" Dyna shouted. "If we'd have hit them, then we would have won."

"You did hit them!" another student shouted. "They tanked your attacks and punched you into the bleachers."

"Oh, yeah" Dyna said sheepishly.

"And finally rule number four" Mr. Champ continued, once again looking at Ace. "If it gets too physical, take it outside."

He pointed towards the gym door.

"So are you tough enough that I should take my locket off?" Ace asked Melody in a casual tone.

"Are you suggesting that I am a weakling?!" she shouted.

"No" Ace said, pulling out his locket that he wore around his neck. It was half a heart that said "ST ENDS" (one of a set of two) on the outside and had a certain person's name on the inside. "I don't want to break it. It was given to me by someone very special"

He looked back at Shadow, who blushed a little. Mr. Champ thought, not for the first time, that Ace was a very strange person.

"No I don't think it will be like that." Melody said. "Unless you want a beat down."

"Oh, that would be fun." Ace said, a gleam coming into his eyes.

"Oh sh!t!" Shadow muttered, face palming.

"What?" Eon asked, noticing her friend's distress.

"I just saw the look in his eyes" Shadow said.

"What was it?" Eon asked, a slight grin coming to her face out of expectation.

"It was a gleam" Shadow said, slight shakiness entering her voice.

"All right!" Eon shouted, startling several other students. "We're going to have a brawl now!"

"Are you two ready to start?" Mr. Champ asked, standing way back from the ring. Almost all of the other students followed suit.

"Well, then" Mr. Champ said, grabbing a boxing bell and rang it, signaling the fight. "Begin!"

Ace and Melody walked towards each other and shook hands. They sized each other up and stepped back. Melody struck first, landing a Focus Punch on Ace, who flew back, landing in front of Shadow's legs. She looked down at her best friend, who just looked back at her.

"Hey" he said, waving.

"Hey" she slowly said, returning the wave.

"So, how was your day?" Ace said, starting a casual conversation. The other students looked at the two of them like they were strange.

"Well, I was almost raped by a group of Poison types" Shadow said nonchalantly. Some of the students next to them let their eyes go wide. She had a run-in with the Wheez&amp;Koff? And they let her go? Odd.

"What?!" Eon shouted angrily, clenching a fist. "Where are they?! I'll teach them a thing or two."

"Ace already took care of it" Shadow said to calm her fiery tempered friend.

"Moka kick?" Eon asked, as if she was already expecting the answer.

"Moka kick" Shadow and Ace both said, the latter standing up.

"How hard?" she asked.

"Across the hall" Ace said.

"Nice" Eon fist bumped her friend and walked over to her place in line.

"By the way" Ace said to Shadow. I like your pants."

"Thanks" she said.

"Are those the light up ones?" Ace asked.

"No" Shadow replied. "Those have a red stripe down the side. I put it there so I wouldn't accidentally wear them again."

"Hey!" Melody shouted at her opponent. "I will not be ignored!"

"Hold on." Ace responded.

"So why did you get hit?" Shadow asked. "You could have dodged that and landed twenty just like it."

"I wanted to test her" Ace replied. "To see if she would be a fun challenger."

"Is she?" Eon asked, a gleam starting to enter her eye.

"Yes" Ace said, walking back to the ring. Melody, getting more impatient by the second, got back into battle position; her face had a look of "bring it on".

"Are you ready?" Ace asked.

"Of course." Melody said. "Don't hold back for me. I may be a girl, but I can still kick your ass.

"Oh, I don't hold back." said Ace. "Unless the power gap is too significant. You will be a fun challenge"

The two of them started fighting for real. Ace lunged, charging a Nightmare Claw (Dark Void/Shadow Claw), while Melody used a Focus Punch combined with Mega Punch. The two attacks met with a minor explosion, the shockwaves knocking everyone except Eon and Shadow back about fifteen feet. Mr. Champ noticed that the two of them hadn't been knocked back.

"_What are they?"_ he thought to himself. _"Ace and Eon are pretty much the most powerful beings in the school, while Shadow seems to have a great hidden power. Then there's this new girl, Melody. She claims to be on par with legendaries. If Ace is keeping up with her, does that mean he's on par with legendaries as well? Or are they legendaries themselves?"_

"You're good" Melody commended her opponent, a smirk coming to her lips.

"You too" Ace said, a smirk on his lips.

"Let's kick this to full power." Melody said.

"I was waiting for you to ask." Ace said.

"Oh sh!t" Shadow said, quickly realizing where this confrontation was headed.

"This is gonna be good!" Eon said, coming to the same conclusion.

Ace and Melody released their hold on their respective powers. Their power levels skyrocketed, causing every psychic, ghost, or dark type in the room to get a minor headache. The rest of them found it a little harder to breathe (except Chopper, Shadow and Eon, who were used to power levels this high). They looked at the two fighters as they stood there, emitting enormous amounts of energy. When they stopped getting stronger they lunged at each other yet again, slashing, punching, and kicking at each other. Ace sliced her with Nightmare Slice, while she attacked with Ultra Punch (Mega Punch on steroids basically). They separated, panting for a second before resuming their struggle. Ace landed a Dark Punch on Melody's face, causing her to fly back. She flipped around to land on her feet and landed a Focus Punch on Ace's chest. He recoiled from it and swung around with a Blaze Kick, hitting her in the side of the head.

"My Arceus!" Mr. Champ said in awe of the two fighters. "They're landing blows that would crumble steel. And they're just tanking them and hitting each other back! What are these people?"

"You're good" Melody said, panting a little from landing and taking very powerful blows.

"You too" replied Ace, feeling about the same. "Who taught you?"

"I can't tell you." Melody said. "She made me swear not to."

"Fair enough" said Ace.

"Let's finish this!" Melody shouted as she lunged at Ace, who dodged. He Shadow Kicked her through the gym door, crushing it. Melody landed out in the hallway, Ace running over to her to make another blow. She punched him in the face and stood back up.

"This is roomier." she noted, eyeing the large hallway. "So we can use the entire school as our battle ground?"

"Yeah" Ace said, gathering shadow energy. "Let's make this a memorable fight."

_Hall of Origins_

"So are they done?" Dialga asked, having witnessed the fight between Ace and Melody.

"No" Arcey answered, worry in her voice.

"Arcey" Dialga asked, noticing it. "What's wrong?"

"He's not done fighting yet." Arcey' voice was very grave.

"So?" Dialga asked, not realizing the source of her mentor's worry. "Isn't that a good thing that he's not going to lose to her easily?"

"No" Arcey replied. "They are just getting started."

"What?" Dialga exclaimed.

"You stopped watching when they were panting" Arcey explained. "They are about to go even further"

"What do you mean "further"?" Dialga questioned.

"What is beyond humanity?" Arcey said ominously, staring into Dialga's eyes, the latter thinking for a second before her eyes went wide. Arcey smiled, her pupil understood why this was a bad thing.

_Pokemorph High School_

Both Ace and Melody absorbed energy, powering themselves up even further. They started using their special attacks, Ace using Dark Balls and Melody using Focus Blasts. The volleys of blasts hit each other and caused explosions, each shaking the building a little. The students in the gym piled over to the doors, watching the fight. Eon, Shadow, and Chopper cheered for Ace. Some joined in, while others cheered for Melody.

The two fighters stopped firing blasts at each other, panting. Everyone watching was shocked at how the two seemed to be on equal footing, neither showing signs of giving up.

"You know" Ace said, panting. "You're the best opponent I've had besides Eon or Shadow on occasion."

"You're the best opponent I've ever had." Melody returned, also panting. "You're even better than my mentor."

"Your mentor must have been powerful" Ace said.

"She was" Melody said. "I haven't seen her in a while. She disappeared a while ago and I've been looking for her since."

"Oh" said Ace. "That's terrible"

"But I haven't let it get to me" Melody said. "I'm going to beat you here and now."

"Bring it on!" Ace said, getting pumped. "Let's pull out all the stops."

"All right!" Melody said, getting pumped as well. "I'm not going easy on you anymore!"

"Me either" said Ace.

The two of them started putting out more energy than ever before. They emitted so much that it started to shake the building. People standing up fell over, having no balance on the shaking ground. As the two fighters loosed more and more energy, the shaking intensified. Ace's jacket was flapping like a cape, his scarf flowing like in a breeze. Melody's hair was flowing behind her, her clothes rippling like they were in the wind.

Their bodies began to change. The other students began to get excited. Not only would they see this newcomer's poke-forme, but also the enigmatic Ace Hunter's as well. They knew that if he shifted, it would be an awesome fight.

Ace's body contorted in shape. His chest grew larger, his scarf becoming more and more like the bottom jaw of some large animal. His back hair turned whitish grey and grew much longer, flowing behind him in the energy surge. His legs grew thinner, becoming more and more like stilts. His skin turned black and he seemed to become a large shadow. His eyes turned cobalt and got bigger, seeming to be able to stare into the soul of an individual. His arms grew a little larger at the forearms, but smaller at the biceps. His hands grew in proportion to his forearms, his five fingers on each hand melding into three and becoming more and more claw like.

Melody, on the other hand, became gentler looking. Her body seemed to get a little thinner and her arms seemed to get bigger where her hands were, her fingers disappearing. Her leg, like Ace's became stilt like, but they were more petite. Her dress got longer on the left side and shorter on the right until it was almost showing her full right leg. Her face got paler and her eyes got larger. The blue already in them was enhanced until it was almost azure. Her long green hair shifted over to her left side as it got longer. The headset on the side of her head (which was surprisingly still intact) shifted until it seemed to be part of her face. Her head got rounder as a jewel the color of her eyes appeared between and above her eyes on her forehead. When she finished she looked like a petite singer, full of grace.

The students watching saw the two fighters, some of them gawking. The opponents in front of them looked like total opposite elements squaring off for a duel. They stared at each other, trying to analyze each other's abilities. Both of them seemed to have a look of excitement in their eyes.

"**The power you're emitting is incredible"** Ace said, his voice menacing and dark.

"_Yours too"_ Melody's voice was gentler and softer.

"They're so powerful" a watching student said, able to feel their power without being a psychic type.

"Yep" Eon said.

"So" she said, turning to Shadow and Chopper. "Who do you think is gonna win?"

"Ace" Shadow said.

"At this point I'm not sure" Chopper said. "They seem like they're equals. It is probably anyone's game at this point. But if I've learned anything from my fight with Ace, it's don't underestimate your opponents or utilize type advantages alone."

"Sage advice" Shadow said, shuddering from the feel of the darkness coming off of her best friend.

"_You know"_ Melody said, clenching her fists. _"When I first met you, I thought you were just like everyone else, treating me different because I was a girl. When I was growing up the only person who treated me like everyone else was my mentor. And now she's gone. But you are different. You aren't holding back or going easy on me to give me a chance. You are fighting to the full extent of your power. And I'm loving it!"_

"**Well, then"** Ace said, a smirk crossing his lips. **"Let's pull out all the stops"**

"Ace, wait!" Shadow called, trying to run over to him. This was hampered by Eon pulling back on her arm.

"No" she said, holding her friend back. "This is his fight."

"It's not that" Shadow said, fear in her eyes. "You know what happens if he goes too far into his pokéforme."

"Oh no" Eon said, realizing what she meant. "But he's not going to go that far is he? Not for a fun fight?"

"What happens?" Chopper asked, having heard it.

"Well" Shadow started to explain to her recent friend. "He becomes more and more violent as he breaks more and more seals (at least that's what Arcey said). If he breaks even one, then he might just end her life."

"He wouldn't." Chopper said. "Not in this situation. In a situation like Yveltal, then maybe, but he wouldn't do it here, would he?"

"I hope not." Shadow said, clasping her hands over her heart. She moved her red "petal" locket (it looks like the red protrusion in a Gardevoir's chest) over to reach her heart locket that she had gotten as a set of two. It was engraved with the phrase "BE FRI" on the front. Inside was a certain person's name. She opened it and looked at his name. In thin black letters was the name of the one person that always had her back no matter what. Ace Hunter.

"_Pull out all the stops?"_ Melody asked, confused.

"**You and I both know that we can go more powerful than this."** Ace said, clenching his fists. **"Why not see who's stronger at full strength?"**

"_Fine, then!"_ Melody shouted, releasing more aura. _"Consider yourself beaten!"_

"**We'll see."** Ace said as he released his own aura. The two of them started to shake, not from exhaustion, but from releasing so much aura. Their auras became visible, almost resembling flames around them; Ace's aura was black, while Melody's was a warm green with some brown flecks that added to the flare of it. The two auras surged, causing everyone in the room to feel like they were underwater. Shadow and Eon watched, having mixed feelings about the circumstances. Eon was completely excited that she was going to watch a full-on smack down, while Shadow was a little worried that her best friend might sink too deep into the darkness of his own power, becoming something so terrifying that people quake in fear of it.

Eventually the two of them stopped releasing aura, being at their limits. Both looked at each other with a look that said: "Come and get me!".

The two of them ran towards each other yet again, their fists meeting and causing an enormous shockwave that shattered windows in every nearby classroom. Teachers and students looked out of their doors to see the two battling Pokémon landing colossal blows on each other.

Ace lunged with a Dark Punch, Melody with a Focus Punch. The two of them landed the blows on each other's faces. They flew back and continued to attack each other. The other students watched in awe and partial fear. How much power and damage would be seen in this fight?

_Pokemorph High School-pool area_

The swimmers in the pool area were tired. They had stayed up all night practicing for a meet they had on Thursday (as per their coach's orders) and now they just wanted to sleep. The five swimmers lay down on the chairs set around the pool and tried to sleep. Some of them had considered quitting, but their coach was very strict and everyone who tried quitting was given extra laps in the pool. The tired swimmers decided that they would get a few minutes rest before they swam another exhausting few laps around the pool and then sleep through their next class. Their coach walked in, however, before they had even gotten their eyes shut.

"All right ladies!" she shouted through a megaphone. "Get in the water!"

"But we're tired!" several of them groaned.

"Ten more laps!" the coach yelled into her megaphone.

"But I'm a fire type" one said, hoping to get a break.

"I don't care!" yelled the coach. "Get in the water!"

The five girls moved to get in the water. Before they could, however, a green haired girl in pokéforme fell through the wall into the pool, making a giant splash which got them all wet. A black, shadow like creature with white hair and a red collar-jaw thing fell after her, pulling back a punch infused with what appeared to be Dark Pulse. It hit the water and splashed them again, several of them complaining about getting water up their noses.

Under the water, Ace and Melody continued their fight. The water's liquid properties didn't slow them down as they released a flurry of blows on each other, some hitting and some not.

"_Hold on! Time!"_ Melody shouted to Ace as they fought. Ace stopped and let Melody get out what she wanted to say.—note: the following conversation takes place on a psychic level (seeing as they are underwater)

"_We're underwater."_ She said. _"How are we moving this fast?"_

"**When one gets powerful enough"** Ace explained. **"Things like liquids or even lack of air matter little. We are two very powerful beings whose auras are so intense they are visible. To add to that, neither of us are truly at full power. Right, Meloetta?"**

"_How did you know that name?"_ Melody asked, suspicious. _"Only my mother and I, along with my mentor, know that name."_

"**You're a legendary"** Ace said. **"Your mother was a member of the Third Legendary Council. And I have a sneaking suspicion that your mentor was Kyurem."**

"_How did you know that?"_ Melody asked, shocked that this shadow being knew so much about her.

"**I knew Kyurem."** Ace said. **"I memorized her fighting style. You fight almost exactly like her, from the hand-to-hand combat to the special combat."**

"How do you know my mentor?" Melody demanded.

"**Legendaries should know each other."** Ace said. **"So we can have each other's backs."**

"_You're a legendary?"_ Melody asked, unable to hide the shock on her face.

"**Of sorts"** Ace said. **"The current council is in a sort of training program. Arcey is preparing us to become guardians of certain regions, but we're all still young and inexperienced."**

"_If you're a legendary"_ Melody said, still suspicious. _"Then prove it"_

"**I'm battling you on equal terms."** Ace replied. **"You said you were on par with legendaries. I am at least as strong as you, so that would make me a legendary. Also you are both severely holding back."**

"_How did you know that?"_ Melody asked.

"**Oh I know all about your other forme"** Ace said. **"And I have a multitude of seals in my body restricting my power. That said, let's finish this fight."**

"_Yes."_ Melody said. _"Let's"_

They leaped out of the water, each of them charging up a blast of their own aura energy; Ace charging up a Dark Nightmare Blast while Melody charged up a Feedback Screech Force Wave (completely original attack). The swimmers and their coach had moved to the other side of the room, watching the brawl unfold.

The two of them released their blasts, both of them going Kamehameha style for maximum effectiveness. The two blasts met in between the two, causing the entire area to shake under the force.

"Stop you two!" Shadow yelled, running up to Ace.

"Ace, stop this now!" she pleaded with her best friend. "Too many people will get hurt if you continue this."

"**Oh, all right."** Ace said, after a few seconds. He shifted back to human forme and Shadow hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear.

"So is that all you're going to do?" Melody asked, shifting back to human forme.

"Yes" Ace said, putting his arm around Shadow. Melody was about to say something else when she realized something. She also realized that neither of them knew what it was.

"Ace, that was awesome!" Chopper shouted, running up to his friendly rival.

"Yeah!" Eon shouted, tackling Ace and fist bumping him. "You kicked her ass!"

"It was a great fight." Ace said, turning to Melody and extending his hand. "I'd like to finish it sometime."

Melody shook his hand, a smile on her face. She would like it here, especially with friends like these. Ace was different than most people she had met. He treated her the same way he treated everyone else. If she were being honest, he still treated her differently because he held back for everyone else. That was the most fun she'd had in years.

"I'd love to" she said, a playful hint coming into her smile. "After you give your girlfriend right there a kiss"

Ace and Shadow both turned bright red and looked at each other. The others around them all laughed, Eon moving over to Melody.

"If you were Dialga or Palkia" she said, nudging Melody with her elbow. "I'd have hit you upside the head."

"Who are they?" Melody asked.

"Two members of the Legendary Council." Eon explained in a whisper to Melody. "We all know they like each other, but they just don't understand their feelings. Dialga and Palkia love to tease them on that point. But I always make sure they understand that it's not fun to tease others about not understanding their feelings."

"Oh" Melody said, understanding.

"On a different note" Ace interrupted. "Chopper, we need to talk. I need you to take me to Mira's house."

"Okay" Chopper said.

"Melody" Ace said, turning to his new friend. "Would you like to come with us? I'm sure you could be a member of the Council."

"A member of the Council" Melody thought. Her mentor, Kyurem had talked of the Council often. In fact, that was the reason Melody had pushed herself as hard as she had. To become a member of the council.

"I would like that" Melody said. "I want to join you and your friends on your adventures."

"Cool" Ace said. "Lead the way Chopper."

_Outside Mira's house (forty minutes later)_

"Is this the place?" Ace asked when Chopper led them to a house. The house looked more or less out of shape. It seemed like no one paid any attention to the outside of it. Shadow shivered, a small chill running down her spine.

"Yes" Chopper said. "This is her house. Please don't say anything to her about it."

"Seems fitting for a Ghost type" Melody muttered under her breath.

"That wasn't nice, Melody" Ace said, not under his breath.

Chopper led the other four people in and shut the door behind them. The four legends looked around at their surroundings.

"This hallway seems long" Ace noted.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"You know how a house is usually bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside?" Ace asked.

"Yeah" Chopper answered.

"Well, this is like that." Ace replied.

Chopper took them down a hallway and took them to a door on the left. He opened it and led them inside. They noticed a bed with a sniffling Mira huddled up in blankets. Conner was sitting on a chair next to the bed, holding a large box of tissues. Mira looked up and saw their guests, her eyes going wide. She would have said something, but Conner beat her to it.

"Chopper, what's going on?" he asked, confused as to why Chopper had brought a little group to his best friend's house.

"Ace said it was real important" Chopper said to his friend. "He said it couldn't even wait until tomorrow."

"Must be important then" Conner said.

"It is" Ace assured his friend.

"Then, what is it?" Mira asked, coughing into a tissue.

"Let me get started." Ace said, getting a chair. The others pulled up chairs as well. Ace started to relay the information to his friends, making sure they understood every word of it.

"You guys have heard of Zygarde, right?" he asked. The panicked gasps from nearly everyone in the room confirmed his answer.

"He has created a bunch of clones of all the legendaries to fight with the Council." Ace explained.

"That's cliché." Mira pointed out.

"I know" Ace said. "But it's coming. This is where we need you"

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"We need you" Ace said. "to tell us if you see any of the legendaries or me, Shadow, or Eon, especially if we're acting in a way that contradicts out personalities."

"So, you just want us to be your eyes and ears?" Conner asked.

"Pretty much" Ace said. "These clones are supposedly stronger than us, so you guys would have absolutely no chance of stopping them."

"Where do I come into this?" Melody asked.

"I want you to fight with us" Ace replied. "You are nearly as powerful as me. You would be a great asset in this fight."

"I guess I could join you guys." Melody said, making a fist. "To fight the good fight."

"Great!" Ace said, having cleared up business matters up. "Just remember this: Shadow is psychic."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Conner asked.

"Her clone could be able to read your mind." Ace explained. "It could jeopardize your lives."

"Oh" Conner said, realizing the situation.

"Well, we have to go" Ace said, motioning Shadow, Eon, and Melody to get up. "Chopper, I will see you later. Mira, I hope you get better. Conner, take care."

The four legends walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. Ace contacted Arcey and told her the story. She agreed and allowed Melody access to the Hall. Ace noted, after the call ended, that Arcey sounded a bit tipsy.

The four of them walked back towards the Hall of Origins, chatting along the way. They walked by Melody's house, where Melody said goodbye to them and they parted ways. The other three continued walking until they reached the Hall. They entered the Hall and grabbed some food. Dialga filled them in on the details of Arcey drinking three whole bottles of vodka while Ace filled her in on the details of his "badass fight". Ace laughed a little before getting up to find more bottles. The friends went to watch a movie before training, Arcey looking for them and not finding them.

_Melody's house—9:00 PM_

Melody yawned after her long day at school. She put on her pajamas and got into bed. After a few minutes, however, she heard a noise in her room. She got up to see two Greninja, a man and a woman, standing over her. She fired Focus Blasts at them, but they dodged them and the girl struck a blow to Melody's neck that rendered her unconscious (if she had been at full strength it might not have worked).

"Should we take her?" the woman asked.

"No" the man said. "We only need the vial. To take her would lead the Kyuryoon to us. We cannot stop him in his current state.

"Allright" the woman said, taking out a vial. She drew a substantial amount of blood from Melody's arm and sealed up the wound. The two Greninja people disappeared into the night, leaving no trace of their entry.

This ending might seem to not make sense here, but it will make sense later, I promise


	8. Clones Ch1: Vlentins DayMina vs Mina

Chapter Eight: "Valentine's Day"/Mina vs. Mina

Bear with me on the name— the first part of this chapter is a side story (is just put in for my own (and your) amusement)

"Mina!" Arcey called the pink psy-cat-girl to the table for breakfast. Said pink psy-cat-girl (whew, that's a mouthful) woke up from her rest, her hair (unbeknownst to her) in the most outrageous fashion. She got up and put on her pink shirt with her favorite pink leggings and skirt combo (with matching pink socks). She started wearing them after her tenth birthday (Mina is currently thirteen). She walked over to the mirror to brush her hair and get ready for the day. Taking one look at herself, she jumped back and screamed, landing on her bed.

"Mina?" Ray(quaza) called from outside her door. He was on his way to breakfast too. "Are you all right? You screamed."

"Y-y-yeah!" she called back. "Just looked in the mirror"

"That bad, huh?" Ray asked. The entire hall was used to each other walking out with hilarious hairstyles (or in Ace's case, Super Saiyan hair). Mina, due to her longer hair (it went halfway down her back, making it one of the longest hair lengths in the Hall), had to do a lot to keep it from making her look like a wild beast Pokémon. Mina had two points of reputation here: hilarity and reaction. Mina was one to take one look at herself and freak out as if a wild pokéforme Mightyena was attacking her. It was the subject of many stories around the table. Her hair also would make the most outrageous patterns and shapes if it did get messed up during the night, due to its length. She quickly used a Water Gun to soak her hair to fix it. After fixing her hair (unlike the stereotype, Mina could fix her hair in about two to ten minutes, depending on the degree of messy it was) she went to breakfast.

The table, as usual, was crowded with legendaries, some of them eating on the couch so they could watch TV. Mina grabbed the food she wanted: bacon, toast, and blueberry pancakes smothered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup (her favorite) and sat down. Ace walked by as he got his food and looked at her plate.

"Oh, HELL no!" he said as he took her plate away. "You are NOT getting all of that sugar!"

"NO! My food!" she screamed, jumping over the table at Ace, who ducked, causing her to sail over him into a wall. She hit the wall and remained there for a few seconds, similar to a cartoon, before sliding to the ground. She turned around to make another lunge at her Dark type friend, when she saw him throw away her pancakes and get her new ones, putting a VERY conservative amount of syrup and whipped cream on them.

"I want more!" she screamed, puffing up her cheeks like an anime girl.

"No. You don't need to get hyper like last time." Ace said, ignoring the "threatening" face she was making. "And don't think for a second that the cheek puffing works. Not even in anime does that work. Now what do you want to eat?"

"I want sugar and chocolate syrup and sprinkles and candy and…" Mina started, her mouth watering and eyes wide, before Ace cut her off.

"No" he said in a firm voice. "You are thirteen. You need to stop eating so much sugar. It makes you too hyper. You are already bouncing off the walls as it is. Besides, the rest of us want some syrup too."

"You just don't understand!" Mina shouted, several other legendaries looking over to see what was happening. "I need sugar! It keeps me active."

"Not straight sugar." Ace said, patting her head. "You'll make yourself sick."

"No I won't!" Mina shouted.

"Oh, who the f #$ am I kidding?" Ace said. "You could eat a truckload of sugar and be fine. Just save some for the rest of us."

"But I want a lot!" Mina shouted, the other legendaries going back to their eating. This argument had gone down before: Mina would practically pile on the sugar and someone (usually Ace) would comment on it and she would eventually run out and sulk for a while. True to their expectations, Mina ran out in a fit. Ace just face palmed and went to eat with Shadow and Eon.

_With Mina_

"Why is Ace always telling me how to live?" Mina said, sulking into her pillow. "He always tells me how to eat, how to talk, how to live. Why does he always criticize me?"

"It's because he's looking out for you." A familiar voice said. Mina looked up to see Arcey walk in and sit down next to her, her white clothes standing out against the pink interior of Mina's room.

"What?" Mina asked, just having registered Arcey enter her room.

"Ace doesn't want you to get hurt doing something stupid" Arcey replied. "So he tries to get you to cut back a little on the stuff you do in excess, like sugar."

"But I like sugar!" Mina whined.

"You eat waaaaay too much of it" Arcey said. "He's right you need to cut back."

"How come he always tells me that I should dress differently?" Mina asked.

"Because about ninety percent of the time you spill food on your clothes and have to change." Arcey explained.

"Oh" Mina said guiltily, having noticed this often.

"But why does he always take my food?" Mina asked.

"I saw the plate you had." Arcey said. "That was way too much sugary stuff for you. You'd have been bouncing off the walls."

"But I wanted to!" Mina whined.

"Whatever" Arcey said, getting up to leave. "You should remember that Ace is looking out for you. He just has problems being gentle sometimes."

_Later_

"_Now what can I do for fun?"_ Mina thought to herself. _"I could run around. Nah, that's to childish for me. I know! I'll borrow one of Arcey's move books and learn a new move and prank everybody with it."_

The pink-clad teen snuck as quietly as she could down to Arcey's room. Everybody was out doing other things, so they wouldn't bother with her for a while. Entering Arcey's room, she found a book labeled: Forbidden Techniques. Flipping to a random page, she started to study how to use the certain technique she had stumbled upon. After some practice she had nailed it down. She smiled to herself as she made an orb of pink energy in her hand, signifying the move's power. She left to go test out her new ability on some unsuspecting legendary.

_Later—Hall entrance_

Ace walked in the door alone. Eon and Shadow had gone on ahead home while he stayed and sparred a little with Chopper, who was trying to improve his skills to match Ace in combat. Ace had sparred with him until Chopper had dropped from exhaustion. Ace took him home and returned back to the Hall. Upon entering the Hall he was greeted by Mina who blasted him in the face with a weird pink beam. His vision clouded for a second due to the beam hitting him in the face, but it disappeared in a few seconds.

"Mina" he said, shaking his head to clear his vision. "What was that?"

"It was my new technique." Mina said, jumping up and down. "I learned it from one of Arcey's books."

"You did what?!" Ace shouted, slightly alarmed. He grabbed Mina by the shirt and lifted her up to his face (he had about a foot on her-he's six years older than her).

"What does that move do?" he asked.

"It makes people fall in love." Mina said, a little scared.

"Wait" Ace said, putting Mina down and regaining his composure. "It's just Attract? Then I'm not going to be affected."

"It makes people fall in love with their true love" Mina explained. "And the book said it couldn't be nullified or resisted. It works for a long time."

"A long time?!" Ace shouted. "I have a long time of instant falling in love with my "true love" and I can't stop it?!"

"Pretty much not." Mina said. "But look at it this way: you will find someone you really like."

"Why would you use this on the others?" Ace asked the psy-girl.

"Because Valentine's Day!" she shouted, jumping like a cheerleader.

"Valentine's Day was three months ago!" Ace shouted.

"But we didn't do anything for it." Mina complained. "Now we can have a little "love party" and get cookies."

"Oh my Arceus" Ace said, face palming (something he had learned from Shadow). "That's your only reason for this?"

"No" Mina said. "I wanted to play a huge prank on everyone, so I used it on a few here."

"Who all was here?" Ace asked, attempting to make a mental list of who to possibly avoid.

"Dialga, Palkia, Bianca, Ray, Eon, and Shadow." Mina listed off the names, at which point Ace instantly figured out which of those pairings was true. "I don't think I hit Ray or Eon though"

"So how will I know it will take effect?" Ace asked.

"You'll know" Mina said ominously. "Oh, you'll know. But the book said it was a bit different for every couple."

"Well, at any rate." Ace said. "I wonder how the others have taken to this.

_Dialga and Palkia_

"So do you think we should go out?" Palkia asked Dialga, who was staring him in the face. The two of them felt the compulsion to do something together—spend time or something.

"Yes" she replied. "I think we should."

The two of them went into a portal, traveling through space until they reached a restaurant. Palkia got them two seats and they sat down.

"You know?" he said. "This is the same place I took you when Arcey was drunk."

"Really?" Dialga asked, looking around. It was indeed the same place.

"So" Palkia asked. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Dialga asked, her head a bit fuzzy.

"To order" Palkia said.

"Oh, yeah." Dialga said, snapping back to the moment.

"I really like being here with you" Palkia said.

"I really like being here with you too." Dialga said, leaning closer to her pink-clad friend. He also leaned closer to her until they were about five inches apart. They stared at each other for a minute until the waiter arrived.

_Bianca and Ray_

"I'm bored" the green haired/clothed legendary said as he was hanging out with his friend, Bianca. Ray was one of the ones that had helped comfort her after her brother and uncle died, the other one being Ace, who she considered to be like a big brother.

"Me too" Bianca, usually one not to be bored, said. "I want to do something. But Mina said that we would fall under an attraction spell with our "true love" if we see them."

"Oh, yeah" Ray said. "You want to go see Latios and Lugia's graves?"

"That's your idea of curing boredom?" Bianca asked, a bit shocked and confused. "Hanging out in a graveyard?"

"No" Ray said. "Just someplace to hide from the spell."

"Oh" Bianca said, crossing her arms. She fingered through her crimson hair and looked at Ray. Almost immediately she stood up and hugged him, pinning his arms to his sides. He jumped in surprise (you would too) and almost fell, which would have carried the two of them to the floor.

"Bianca" he asked, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you how I really feel." She said, grabbing him tighter. Ray, at this point, was red, both from being suffocated and embarrassment.

"Let's not get to that." He said, freeing one of his arms. "Sleep Powder!"

The green spores that shot out from his hand went up into Bianca's nose and mouth. She stared at Ray, her eyelids dropping. She slumped over, going limp in his arms. Ray, glad that she didn't resist the powder (it wasn't impossible if one was powerful enough) and fell right asleep, put her down in a chair.

"_Must've been the Super Attract"_ he thought. _"Removed her inhibitions and sense. Didn't warn her of the powder in time to not breathe it. I like her, but I'm not quite ready to have a relationship. Being a lone wolf is fun and she just was reunited with her brother's soul. Wouldn't want to spoil that relationship."_

Ray walked out to find Ace, who he knew would be able to help sort this thing out. Ray walked out the door, praying to Arcey that Ace didn't get affected.

_Ace and Shadow_

Shadow and Eon were relaxing on the couch, reading some manga when Mina came in and shot Shadow with Super Attract. Eon dodged and hid until Mina left, but Shadow was affected. She shook her head for a few seconds to clear her vision, making sure it didn't harm her. Finding it didn't, she went back to reading her manga.

About a half hour later Ace walked in.

"Shadow" he called. "Did you get hit by Mina's Super Attract?"

He noticed Shadow on the couch. He looked at her face and froze, his heart accelerating a little. She looked up to see where the voice came from. Seeing Ace's face, she froze as well, her heart like a jackhammer. They stared at each other, their faces reddening and their internal temperatures rising by about a thousand degrees (at least that's what it felt like). Eon, who had gone to get a drink came back and saw what was happening. She realized just what Mina's little beam had done. Eon was transfixed on the scene, like a kid noticing a candy store. She wanted to see just how the two teenagers would express themselves. She would worry about beating Mina later. The good thing was that the two of them seemed to be ignoring her.

Ace was still frozen, while Shadow had sat up on the couch. After about thirty seconds they got closer, him walking and her standing up. Soon they were so close that only paper could fit between them. They looked into each other's eyes, both of them getting lost in the voids that shone like glass. Eon was watching and cheering them on with Mina, who had followed Ace. They didn't even hear her as Ace brought his face closer to Shadow's, their lips about a centimeter apart. Mina's eyes were saucers filled to the brim with tears and Eon was giving the couple a look that said "finally!".

Ace and Shadow's lips met in a dramatic fashion. Inside both of their heads fireworks were going off as they just stood there, embracing each other. Mina went anime fangirl right there, essentially going full on moe for a minute.

Unfortunately for Mina something snapped in the two lover's heads. All of a sudden their eyes shot open wide. Eon looked at them, both Ace's and Shadow's. There was a swirl of their natural colors and pure unfiltered blackness. Their lips, however, hadn't parted. Eon gasped in horror as she realized what was going on: the seals holding back the full powers of the both of them were weakening due to the emotional stress of their passionate embrace. Eon started to panic, hoping that she could activate her abilities if anything got out of control.

"MINA!" called Arcey, who had just returned and was really pissed. Mina timidly floated out to Arcey, her teeth chattering lightly.

"Y-y-yes, Arcey?" she asked quietly.

"Why on my green earth" Arcey started. "Are several members of the council not doing anything but making out or sleeping?" She was referring to Dialga, Palkia, Ray, Bianca, Shadow, and Ace, the former and latter two of which were still having their make out session.

"I wanted to help them fall in love" Mina said, making an anime face to win over Arcey's feelings.

"By using a forbidden technique" Eon said, pointing out Mina's little "adventure". Arcey immediately understood what her daughter meant and glared at Mina.

"You used the forbidden books?!" she asked, very pissed off.

"Y-yes" Mina said, sinking to the floor.

"Hold on mom" Eon said, standing up. "I'm sure Mina didn't mean any real harm. All she did was use a suped-up version of Attract to cause several members to find their "true love". She just wanted to have a little fun, is all. She wouldn't intentionally cause serious harm to anyone, especially not Ace or Shadow."

"Even so" Arcey said, looking over at the "cute couple" (as the other legendaries called them). "I'm pretty sure Ace and Shadow wanted to get to this point naturally. Wait, what's wrong with them? Why are they standing there with their eyes wide open?"

Arcey got closer to see the problem, jumping back and gasping when she saw what it signified. She quick summoned Dialga, Palkia, Ray, and Bianca, the only legendaries not out on training exercises, back to the Hall. The four of them appeared before the God Pokémon, rubbing their heads and complaining about hard landings. They all stood up, brushing themselves off, Bianca asking what Arcey wanted.

"Get your powers ready." Arcey commanded in a grave voice that shocked the four legends. Taking one look at Ace and Shadow, they realized the gravity of the situation and prepared accordingly, each powering up the move that Arcey had trained them to use if the full power seals of Ace, Shadow, or Eon were compromised—Dialga with Aura Sphere, Palkia with Hydro Pump, Ray with Ozone Force (new move—beam version of Dragon Ascent), and Bianca with Eon Force Destruction (which she still had trouble pulling off, so she could just do Mist Ball if she couldn't pull of the full on Eon Force attack). They readied their moves, prepared to blast the two Kyuryoon if they were swallowed up in darkness.

"What should I do?" Mina asked, eager to help.

"Head to your room!" Arcey commanded.

"B-b-but why?" Mina said, sadness starting to show.

"Because if we can't stop this." Eon said, powering up. "Then you won't be able to take on both Ace and Shadow, or even just one of them."

"Okay" Mina sniffled a little as she sulked back to her room, just wanting to prove herself

_In an unknown location_

The first thing they noticed was that they were close. Very close, in fact. Especially their lips. Those were touching. They opened their eyes to find themselves touching each other's lips. Their eyes grew wide as they tried to pull away, only to realize that the other liked it as well. Eventually they did part, however, after realizing that they were in an odd place

"Where are we?" Shadow asked as she snapped back to reality.

"This looks like the place I go to in my nightmares." Ace said, summoning darkness to his hands and stepping in front of Shadow. "If it is, then Darkrai will show up and try to take my body."

"I thought you were Darkrai." Shadow said, his statement confusing her a little.

"The species is referred to as Darkrai" Ace explained, getting into a fight pose at the same time. "But Darkrai is actually a demon sealed away by Arcey's great grandfather before Zygarde. He's known as the most evil being in the universe. The worst part of this is that we are both of his race, the Kyuryoon, and draw from his power. That makes him want us. I've fought him off ever since that day when we were six. He actually got control that time when we were nine, but Arcey stopped him. If all of the seals are deactivated, then it will unleash him and he will have total control, causing universal destruction."

"How did Arcey stop him before?" Shadow asked, now terrified of the true power of the demon inside of her best friend.

"I gained some control back." Ace said. "It was enough for her to make the seals."

"Was it enough to hold him back permanently?" Shadow asked, grabbing on to Ace's shoulders.

"**No"** said a sinister voice that caused Ace to tense up and Shadow to shudder. **"But it was enough to keep you alive, my dear."**

"Leave this place, Darkrai" Ace said, his power level rising steadily.

"**No"** Darkrai said, showing himself. Shadow gasped as she saw the demon looked just like Ace in pokéforme.

"_So this is what he becomes if he goes too deep into pokéforme."_ Shadow thought to herself as she hid behind Ace, who had put himself intentionally in front of her.

"**I am here because the seals are starting to weaken."** Darkrai continued. **It is mostly due to your great emotional stress."**

"But I'm not even angry." Ace said. "Shadow isn't either."

Shadow looked confused as to why Ace would bring her into this.

"**She doesn't know?"** Darkrai laughed as he realized how little Shadow actually knew about herself and her best friend. **"That's priceless! Well, your passion is great emotional stress for the seals, too. And your girlfriend there just helped me get a little of a foothold."**

Shadow blushed at the statement. Even a demon was referring to her as his girlfriend. Why did people do that? She had feelings for him, yes, but she didn't know how he truly felt about her. He never showed much emotion. Shadow, sadly, understood why he never let anyone in: he was afraid they would get hurt. He viewed himself as destruction, which, in some ways, was true. He had put up a pretty damn good façade that made everyone think that he was fine, but she had eventually figured it out, shortly after the incident when they were nine. She had promised him that she was there and convinced him not to push her away anymore. He seemed to come out of it then, but this was still one of his root fears. However, his friends were his top priority, and he would protect them with his own life, very nearly doing so on numerous occasions.

Ace tensed at the comment, ready to fight the monster until his own death to protect Shadow, if need be. Darkrai didn't make a move, but Ace prepared a Dark Ball (Dark version of Shadow Ball) to attack if he did.

"**You think that will defeat me?"** Darkrai scoffed. **"Even though the both of you are Kyuryoon, you can't beat me with such a weak attack"**

"I'll try" Ace said, launching the orb at Darkrai, who tanked it, the attack doing no damage.

"**I'm not really here to fight either of you"** Darkrai said. **"I'm here to tell you that you should be extra careful."**

"Why?" Shadow asked, her suspicions aroused.

"**Those clones you guys are trying to fight."** Darkrai said, grinning evilly. **"Will be here within a few days. Some faster than others."**

"We will kill them all" Ace said.

"**Good" **Darkrai said. **"I'll send you back. I want to see you break some skulls before I take your bodies."**

_In the Hall of Origins_

Arcey and the others had charged their shots to their highest level, fully prepared to shoot their two friends if the darkness overtook them when Arcey noticed that their eyes weren't having a conflict with darkness anymore. The two of them woke up, jumping back a little as they realized how they were standing.

"How did you stop that?" Arcey asked, surprised that the two of them repulsed such a powerful and influential enemy.

"He left" Ace explained. "Said something about wanting us to smash heads before he took us."

"The clones' heads I hope." Arcey said, worried.

"Yep" Ace said. "Now where's Mina? I need to have a talk with her."

"I'm right here!" Mina shouted, cheery again, running in as if on cue, holding something in her hands, the lower half dragging on the floor (to clarify it is not in multiple pieces, but Mina is just holding it up at the top and dragging the lower half on the ground—like a toddler with a stuffed animal). She also had several cuts and bruises on her face, along with some of her clothing being torn.

"Mina, what is that?" Ace asked. He looked closely at the object and, upon investigation found it to be a body, similar in size to Mina's own. Several differences were that the thing was way more beat up than Mina was (it was beat up to the point where Ace couldn't even tell its gender). Another difference was that everywhere Mina had pink, this person had blue, including its hair.

"It's my clone!" Mina said excitedly, jumping like a cheerleader (which led to her dropping the clone, which moaned in pain. Ace shot it, knocking it out, and grabbed Mina's arms, effectively keeping her still.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Arcey said.

"Yay! Story time!" Mina cried, resuming her jumping until Ace "fastened" her to a nearby chair with strands of shadow. When she had calmed down a little he released her.

"Tell us" Ace said.

"Okay!" Mina said, rubbing her hands together. "Here goes. But no interruptions."

_Earlier—Mina's POV (you've been warned)_

I was going to my room when I heard a sound inside (it was very scary). I teleported into my room to try and scare whatever was in there. When I teleported in, there wasn't anything in there (whew). So I looked around my room for anything suspicious (just to make sure). Suddenly a huuuuge flash of light lights up my room. It stopped and this weird girl (the same one I'm holding here) is standing there. I thought she looked just like me. She had all blue on, though, even her hair (bleck! I like pink!). She looks at me with a really mean look and starts asking me weird questions.

"Are you Mina Psymon?" was the first one. I thought that was strange because she looked just like me, only blue.

"Y-yes" I said.

"Then you need to die" she said.

I was confused as to why I should die, but she started shooting Shadow Balls at me (meanie). They sounded like pew, pew, pew. I started dodging them all until one hit me (ouchie). I flew back really hard into my wall (another ouchie). I hit my head on the floor as I fell (even more ouchies).

"Oh yeah" I said, getting into an awesome battle pose. I felt like Goku. It was awesome! "Is that all?"

"No" she said, launching even more Shadow Balls at me (I mean like a lot! Enough to fill my room almost full). I launched some Shadow Balls to counter hers, but it wasn't enough. She started hitting me with her Shadow Claws (which hurt realllly bad). I used Protect to shield myself, but it eventually failed, letting her shoot Shadow Balls at me and hit me with Shadow Claw.

"_I've got to stop her"_ I thought. _"But what could I do?"_

I decided to use my last resort attack: Metronome. Firs I transformed into my pokéforme (it looks like a pink cat, which is awesome!). Then I wiggled my finger (my favorite part) and felt the attack come to me. I decided to use it like an awesome fighter. I put my hands by my side and charged up the orb, which got bigger. I even psyched her out to scare her. She even turned into her pokéforme (it was blue so it was ugly). Here: I'll tell you in real time.

"KAAAA!" The clone had a really confused look on her face. I don't think she knew what was happening(which made it feel even more sweet).

"MEEE!" The clone saw the energy ball and tried to guard herself. I chuckled, knowing that she wouldn't be able to guard against this one.

"HAAAA!" The clone used a lot of defensive moves on herself. She must have been really scared of my attack by then.

"MEEE!" The clone actually started to attack me, but I held on. I wanted to shoot her with my ultimate attack.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" I shot the beam at the clone (which wasn't blue, it was black) and it seemed to tear her apart. The beam had an eerie feel to it. After she was hit she actually stood back up (a really, really bad thing because I was really tired after that weird Kamehameha) and tried to hit me, but she fell down. I kicked her a couple of times for good measure (just to be sure she was dead), but she didn't wake up. I decided that it would be really cool if I brought her out here to show you guys. And that's why I came out here.

_Hall of Origins (normal POV)_

"So what you mean to say…" Ace said, trying to comprehend what he just heard. "Is that you beat her by using a Metronome that turned to Judgement?"

"Was that what the black Kamehameha was?" Mina asked.

"That was the beam forme of Judgement" Arcey explained. "Judgement has three forms: the beam forme, the meteor forme, and the light spear forme. The light spear forme is when I use light to attack. That is for certain targets. The meteor forme is for attacking a large area. The beam forme is a concentrated version used to deal massive damage to a single enemy or a group in close proximity with one another. You used the most powerful forme of Judgement on a Metronome. That should be impossible."

"You mean you don't believe me?" Mina said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I believe you" Ace said, standing up from his seat.

"You do?" Mina and Arcey said at the same time.

"Yeah." Ace said. "We pretty much revolve around impossible. I tanked an Oblivion Wing to my chest, leaving a hole that makes the one Goku got look like a needle prick. And I not only didn't die, I was physically able to outmatch five of the more powerful legendaries at the same time. Bianca Mega Evolved by fusing with her dead bother's spirit. Shadow broke Giovanni's control over her (with Jirachi's help, but still), which was said to be impossible (remember we had to eliminate the last few people Giovanni took control of). We've had quite a few supposedly impossible things happen to us, but they did. So, the fact that you Metronomed Judgement Beam Forme is just another awesome thing that's happened to us."

"Plus" he added, pointing to the clone. "The evidence is right there. You beat her, by yourself even. That's showing some skill as a fighter. You earned the point for this one. But be careful. Harder challenges are yet to come. You need to be prepared."

"I will" Mina said, making a dedicated fist and bringing it down if front of her chest. "I will become more powerful."

"Ironic isn't it?" Arcey asked Ace. "How you just turned her into a very enthusiastic fighter."

"I want her to be ready in case these clones prove to be too much for us." Ace said. "If they are as powerful as the children told us, then we will have to be ready, all of us."

"We might need to interrogate the clone" Arcey said, pointing at the limp body at their feet. "She might have some answers to questions we have."

"Right" Ace said, thinking for a second on his next course of action. "On that note, how is Xerneas?"

"She's still unconscious" Arcey said. "But she had some very useful information in her head. Plans of the clones, notes on Zygarde and Yveltal, even some minor information on Darkrai. That could prove very useful in the future."

"How does information on Darkrai help us?" Eon asked, walking up to them. "Ace's pokéforme is just what he becomes at full power."

"No" Shadow said, entering the conversation. "Darkrai is a demon from the time of Arcey's great grandfather. He was sealed around the time of Zygarde. But he is much worse than Zygarde. Ace and I are of the same race as him, but Darkrai is much more terrifying than any of us may realize."

"He's what my pokéforme is, yes." Ace said, clenching his fists. "But if I go too deep, then he starts to gain control. He is what destroyed that village ten years ago. He is the essence of pure evil and darkness personified. He has been trying to take my body, and lately Shadow's as well. He must not be taken lightly."

"You'll beat him" Eon said, taking her friend's shoulder. "You always do."

"I can't beat him in a physical fight" Ace said. "He had the power to kill your great great grandfather, and the only reason he didn't was because Arceo (Arcey's great grandfather/Eon's great great grandfather, the first god of the world) sealed him away before he had the chance. Zygarde suffered a similar fate, but Darkrai was able to seal his consciousness away until someone like me was born. Shadow's Synchronize gives him two bodies for the price of one."

"But, is he beatable?" Eon asked, worried.

"In my mind" Ace said. "I can hold him off, but as my seals weaken, he strengthens."

"Is Darkrai just giving you free reign of his dark powers?" Arcey asked.

"Somewhat." Ace said. "I just have a lot of it, but the stronger I get, the stronger he gets."

"That's bad" Mina said, having just appeared in the conversation.

"Yes it is" Arcey said gravely. "If Darkrai were to take Ace, then Shadow would go too. That means that we would have to fight our two most powerful members at full strength. And Darkrai would probably anticipate us trying to seal him away again, so he would eliminate us quickly."

"But the issue at hand is those clones." Ace said, looking over to the beat up clone of Mina. "We need to find out if any more are coming soon."

Ace walked over to the clone, pulling her up by her shirt until she was right in front of his face. She slowly started to stir, opening her eyes to see a black haired bot with black eyes staring at her with an angry expression on his face.

"Where are the rest of the clones?" Ace demanded, slamming her against the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, taunting him, even as beat up as she was.

All of a sudden a shadow hit her in the face, leaving another cut on her face. She flinched from the pain, unable to ignore it because of her current physical condition.

"Wrong ans**wer**" Ace said, his voice and body becoming darker with his anger. Arcey realized what he was about to do, a look of utter horror crossing her face.

"Ace, don't do it!" she pleaded. "Don't use your nightmare powers on her. You remember what happened the last time."

"**Uggh! Fi**ne" he said, becoming normal again. The clone just grinned like a villain whose plan succeeded even with the heroes best efforts. Ace stared hard at her, daring her to test him again.

"I'm not the most patient of people, clone." Ace said. "Now tell me where the rest of the clones are."

"You'll be destroyed by these clones." The Mina clone spat, a few bloody teeth exiting her mouth. "Lord Zygarde cloned the most powerful ones of you, along with a new girl."

"New girl?" Ace asked.

"Yes" the clone said. "The music girl. She was fun to clone. So be prepared for the fight of your lives. The others were just force sent far away from here. Only the ones here in this room and the music girl have clones that they will fight. The others were sent to different locations for their fights. But you will all die by their hands. And Lord Zygarde will rise again, taking back what is rightfully his."

"**No, he won't"** "Ace" said, his voice dark. Arcey quickly realized just who had spoken those words: Darkrai.

"**I'm not going to let that green f #$tard take my universe"** Darkrai continued. **"I only have temporary control of this body, but I will tell you this: I will end this. This world is MINE! When you get to hell, tell him that"**

Darkrai left Ace's body, the latter resuming his talk.

"Where are they?!" He demanded once again. His answer came in the form of an explosion behind him and the others.

"We're right here" a familiar voice said. The legendaries turned around to come face to face with their clones. Arcey quickly sent Mina away to a safe location while Ace disintegrated the Mina clone.

"Everyone split up" Arcey ordered. The legendaries all went to different rooms, their clones following them.

"You think you can beat us?" the Arcey clone said, looking at the original. "We can overpower you."

"We'll see" Arcey said, getting into a fighting pose. The two squared off, staring at each other.

_With Eon_

"I won't lose to you" Eon said, staring her clone in the face.

"Prove it!" the clone shouted. The two of them charged up fire attacks in their hands.

_With Ray_

"Well, Sky god" said the Ray clone. "How long do you think you'll last against me?"

"Long enough to win" Ray said, charging up an attack.

_With Bianca_

"Oh, this is gonna be easy." The Bianca clone said. "You're not a fighter."

"Maybe so" Bianca said, glaring at her opponent. "But I will fight you to my last breath."

"That time will come sooner than you think" the clone said.

_With Shadow_

"You don't seem like a challenge." The Shadow clone said, eyeing her opponent.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Shadow said, a smirk crossing her lips for a split second. "Let's see just how tough I really am"

_With Ace_

"If you're really me" Ace said, getting into a fighting pose. "Then this will be the best fight I've had in years."

"Oh, I'm stronger than you" the Ace clone said.

"I doubt that" Ace said, smirking. "But let's find out"

_With Melody_

Melody was at her desk trying to do her homework when something crashed through her wall. As she got up to look at it, she saw it looked just like her-with some differences. The girl stood up and looked at her.

"You are Melody Melodus, correct?" is asked in a cool, calculating voice.

"Yes" Melody said, clenching her fists.

"Then prepare to die" the clone said, getting into a fighting pose.

_Will the legendaries prevail over their evil clones, even though the clones are more powerful? And is this what those Greninja did with Melody's blood? Find out on the next episode of Pokémon: Azure Light_

I swear to god it won't take over 9000 chapters to resolve the clone saga-I just wanted to see if this would end the chapter right. This arc is entitled Arc C (for clone)-regular numbers will resume after the clone sage ends.


	9. Clones Ch2: Dragon Warriors

Chapter Nine: Dragon Warriors

I apologize very repeatedly for this. I forgot Dialga and Palkia were present for the clone appearance (I wrote all that really late on the night I uploaded it). They will be in this part along with Bianca and Ray—this disclaimer is just to avoid confusion as to why I mention Dialga and Palkia in this chapter.

The four dragon types were fighting in adjoining rooms. The clones they were fighting had prepared to meet them one on one. But the legends weren't going to go down without a fight.

_With Dialga_

Dialga and her clone stood facing each other, their facial expressions daring the other to make a move. Dialga noticed her opponent was different than her. Dialga was wearing a blue dress with grey stripes in certain places. Her hair was a dark blue with a lighter blue stripe down the middle. The edges of her hair were metallic grey. She wore a jeweled pendant that shone a navy blue, the casing around it a shiny grey. Her eyes were a blood red, suggesting much physical power.

The clone by comparison wore a greenish blue dress instead of dark blue; her grey was replaced by pure white. The Dialga clone's hair was a turquoise with sea foam green stripes in the middle. The edges were white. Its eyes were also red. Dialga then remembered that all the clones looked different than the originals. Dialga glared at her opponent, watching as her opponent charged at her, her hand glowing purple.

"_The better to tell them apart"_ she thought to herself, dodging a Shadow Claw from the other her.

"You must die." The Dialga clone stated. "You must be sacrificed for Zygarde to rule the earth"

"Not if we can help it!" Dialga shouted, using a Dragon Claw. Her clone dodged it and landed a Brick Break on Dialga's stomach. Dialga dropped to a knee, coughing up blood.

"_Those kids weren't lying"_ Dialga thought as the pain hit her like a train. _"These clones are stronger than us. Even though that was Super Effective, she has some power behind her. If I don't boost my power to match hers, then I'm f #$ed."_

Dialga stood up, dodging another Brick Break. The Dialga clone quickly recovered from the miss and used Shadow Claw. Dialga grabbed it and landed her own Brick Break on the clone's elbow, satisfaction coming into her face as she heard a small snap.

"_If I can keep going like this"_ she thought. _"I might just win this"_

That theory failed her when the clone quickly used Drain Punch on Dialga's face, doing significant damage to the metallic dragon girl as well as restoring her own energy and healing her injuries. Dialga spun dizzily for a second before getting into a fighting position.

"You won't beat me here!" she shouted. "Focus Energy!"

Dialga started absorbing energy at an alarming rate, her power level skyrocketing. Her clone's eyes widened as she calculated that there was a chance she could lose this battle. Determined not to let that happen, she charged up a ball of purple energy, ready to unleash it as the metallic Time God prepared to go all out.

_With Palkia_

"You look almost exactly like me." Palkia said, admiring his clone. Palkia himself wore a white shirt with pink stripes on it and pants to match. The Palkia clone wore a pinkish shirt with red stripes with pants following the same pattern. Palkia had white hair, while the clone's had a pink tint to it. Both had light pink orbs on their biceps, but Palkia's was a bit lighter in color. Both had red eyes, which flashed as they glared at each other.

"You are to be destroyed" the Palkia clone said. "As a way for Zygarde to return."

"I can give you several reasons why I won't let that happen." Palkia said, blasting at his clone with Hydro Pump. The Palkia clone dodged it with ease, but Palkia had anticipated this and lunged with a Dragon Rush, hitting the clone in the stomach. As he was aiming for the wall, however, the clone struck him several times with Dragon Claw, slicing up his back. Palkia released his clone, who him nailed with a kick charged with Dragonic energy. Palkia fell over, panting. He had known they would be strong, but never this strong.

"_This is bad"_ he thought to himself as he used a minor Recover to heal his back injury. _"If I can't get more hits in, then I'm done for. Too bad we split up. I could've used some assistance."_

The clone charged up an Aura Sphere. Palkia's eyes widened, knowing that he couldn't dodge the deadly ball of concentrated aura. He charged up his own to deflect it, launching it at his doppelganger. The two spheres collided, causing a minor explosion. Smoke filled the room as the two continued to battle.

_With Ray_

The two Sky Gods looked at each other, noting possible weaknesses. Ray also took note of this clone's color scheme. He (Ray) primarily preferred green with red stripes and yellow ornate patterns. His hair was an emerald color with two red streaks on each side. His eyes a yellow color, suggesting battle prowess.

This clone, however, wore black with red stripes and yellow ornate patterns. Its hair was black with two red streaks in the same place as Ray's. Its eyes were also yellow.

"Nice color scheme" Ray commented.

"Prepare to be sacrificed" the Ray clone said, ignoring his comment. The clone lunged at Ray, his claws glowing with Dragonic energy. The Ray clone made several swipes at Ray, who dodged every one of them. Ray countered with a Dragon Tail (using his feet—no tail in human forme) which sent the clone flying into a wall.

"Give up?" Ray asked as the clone stood up.

"Your foolishness will get you killed." The Ray clone said darkly as he shot a Dragon Pulse at Ray, who took the full force of the blast.

Ray shouted in pain as he felt his body start to be torn apart by the blast. When it stopped, he fell to his knee, using his energy to draw a ball of energy to his hand. He concealed his hand with the rest of his body to prevent his clone from seeing what he was up to. The Ray clone walked over to him to deal a close up blow, but Ray jumped up, grabbing his doppelganger by the shirt. He shoved his sphere of energy into the clone's chest and unleashed the beam into the clone. The Ray clone shrieked in pain as he felt a feeling similar to that which Ray had just experienced.

When the blast ended Ray dropped to the ground, panting. That shot had cost him a lot of energy, much more than normal due to his current state. He started to use Recover on himself, but stopped when he heard a shuffling sound coming from the direction of the Ray clone. He looked in horror to see the Ray clone had stood up, grinning.

"You're pretty good." It said, starting to gather energy. "But can you beat this?"

It created a massive ball of energy it its hands. Ray stared in horror as the ball grew to the size of a car. He quickly tried to think of plans to dodge the massive blast.

_With Bianca_

"Why do you look so different from me?" Bianca asked her clone. Bianca was wearing her favorite red dress (a decision she knew she would come to regret) with a white, three-quarter sleeve top. The dress had a blue triangle in it that seemed to shift colors slightly depending on Bianca's mood. She wore her favorite red elbow length fingerless gloves. She was also wearing her Soul Dew pendant, which shone a starry blue color and looked as if an entire galaxy was contained inside of it. Bianca's hair by contrast was a bloody crimson color with a single white portion in the center, which also came out the sides of her head in two small tufts. Her eyes were a shining golden color. They were soft, but they also hinted at a hidden power.

The Bianca clone was wearing a similar dress but it was golden, almost the color of Bianca's eyes. It had a green triangle in it instead of blue, but still with a white, three-quarter sleeve top. She wore similar gloves, but they were golden in color. Her hair was a golden color the exact shade of her dress, with two white tufts in the same places Bianca's were. Her eyes shone a very vibrant emerald, but still seemed very cold and hollow inside.

"I am you." The Bianca clone said. "But I'm better."

"You're not better!" Bianca shouted. "You're just a copy of me!"

"I am a superior version of you!" the Bianca clone shouted firing a Shadow Ball. "And I will sacrifice you to Zygarde to bring about his revival."

"Over my dead body!" Bianca countered, dodging the attack.

"That's the idea." The Bianca clone said evilly. "Live sacrifices are too loud. Dead sacrifices are much quieter."

Bianca's eyes widened in horror as she realized just how serious this doppelganger was. She took a few breaths to regain her composure and got into her fighting position. The Bianca clone laughed as she saw how much she had unnerved her opponent.

"Oh, this will be fun!" the Bianca clone said, charging up her claws with psychic energy (pretty much any nonphysical type can be used in a "ball", "claw", "pulse" or "punch" type move) and running towards Bianca.

"I won't let you win." Bianca said, charging up a Dragon Claw. The clone knocked her to the ground, using three Shadow Claws on her before Bianca landed a Dragon Claw to her face. The clone recoiled, giving Bianca the opportunity to strike with another Dragon Claw.

The clone countered, using Shadow Claw to puncture Bianca's stomach. Bianca fell to the ground, gasping. The false Bianca stood over her, ready to land a Hammer Arm to end her life. Bianca quickly used Dragon Ball to disorient her doppelganger and stand up. She quickly ran at her clone using Dragon Claw, the clone doing the same with Shadow Claw.

_With Dialga_

Dialga shouted with the rush of energy entering her body. The Dialga clone launched the Dragon Ball (this isn't a reference-it's the Dragon version of Shadow Ball) at Dialga, who simply negated it by swatting it out of the way. The Dialga clone realized that Dialga was now on a level with her and perfectly capable of defeating her. Pondering her situation, she realized something and smiled.

"What's funny?" Dialga asked, her body growing a little from the energy.

"Oh" her clone said. "It's just that Focus Energy only gives a massive power boost for about thirty seconds. Do you think you can beat me in thirty seconds?"

"We'll see, won't we?!" Dialga shouted as she rushed toward her opponent, letting loose with multiple Focus Punches. Her clone was bombarded over and over with the Super Effective attacks, causing her face to swell and her body to turn a deep shade of blue close to the color of Dialga's clothes. When the Focus Energy boost ran out, Dialga took a knee, the use of that much energy getting to her.

"Was that all?" the clone asked, standing up and spitting out a few teeth. "I expected more from the legendary God of Time. But I guess you're far too outmatched."

The Dialga clone charged up a blue ball of energy in both of her hands. Dialga's mind raced as she tried to formulate a plan.

"_Got to stop her."_ She thought to herself._ "I need to use a last ditch attack and then go for pokéforme. That's the only way I'll beat her"_

The clone brought the energy above her head, ready to smash it down on Dialga's head to crush it, when Dialga quickly summoned the last of her energy to her mouth. She let out a Roar that shook the Hall. When she had finished everything was standing still. The Roar of Time had worked.

"_I still have a chance."_ Dialga thought. _"If I can land a lot of hits I can win this"_

She quickly summoned the sufficient amount of energy to transform. Her arms and legs grew larger, longer, and an even darker shade of blue, grey stripes coming down her leg and forming formidable claws on her four limbs. She leaned over, her arms now functioning as legs. Her hair stood on end on end and became solid, gaining a cone shape. Two grey horn-like objects came out of her head, coming down past her mouth. Her neck grew longer and all of her skin gained the same blue and grey coloring as her clothes. A tail grew out of her rear, long enough to touch the floor. Her eyes grew more and more of a bloody color, her pupils blackening. Her mouth and head changed to more of a dragonic shape as five metallic grey fins grew out of her back near the starting point of her tail, becoming connected by metal plates. Three plate like protrusions came out of her long neck, resembling the plates on a stegosaurus' neck. Her pendant fused with her skin, the grey casing branching out like veins. The blue jewel inside shone a mixture of diamond and azure. At full height she stood about fifteen feet tall.

The transformation complete, Dialga roared, signifying her power. Using her mighty power, she slashed at her clone's body over and over again. Enormous cuts appeared on the false Dialga's body as the powerful Dragon Claws tore through flesh and sometimes through bone. Eventually Dialga's Roar of Time wore off and she stopped attacking, panting, but still in pokéforme.

"Even in pokéforme, that's the best you've got?" the Dialga clone said, barely standing. She chuckled at the original's attack and threw back her arms, starting her transformation sequence. Her arms grew to match her legs, becoming light greenish blue, off white claws coming down her legs. Her body grew a gem in her chest, its yellowish white casing becoming like veins, making its way up her neck, which lengthened. The gem itself was the same color as Dialga's, but about two shades lighter. Her head took on a cone like forme as whitish horns crawled from her mouth to past her head. Her sea foam green tail sprouted between her hind legs. The fins and plates that grew off of her back were yellowish white, her eyes becoming a deeper red, a shade that signified bloodlust. She also roared as her transformation ended, her height the same as that of Dialga's.

"Now we see who is truly stronger" the false Dialga said in a chilling voice as she stepped closer to her opponent, her steps shaking the ground.

_With Palkia_

When the smoke cleared, the two Palkia were still fighting, neither gaining a major edge. Palkia landed several Super Effective Dragon claws, while the clone landed just as many. Palkia and the clone broke off the close quarters struggle, panting and trying to regain energy.

"You're actually better than I thought you'd be" the clone marveled at this fact.

"When it comes down to the wire" Palkia started to explain. "I fight my hardest."

"But that still won't be enough" the clone said as he charged up a powerful Draco Meteor. Palkia charged up his own, launching it and combining it with his Aura Sphere to ensure accuracy. The meteor shards crashed against each other, causing explosions as they hit. Regaining energy, the two Space Lords rushed forward with Dragon Rush, colliding in the midst of their arena. They became locked in a power struggle, neither gaining a lead. Finally the clone used Dragon Claw to slice Palkia's face, nearly taking out the Space Dragon's eye. Palkia clutched his bleeding face, using Recover to heal the wound. His clone rushed forward, but Palkia teleported behind him.

"You won't beat me!" he shouted, unleashing his signature move: Spatial Rend. He used the claw forme (it has two formes: beam forme and claw/hit forme—beam is similar, but it is used for multiple targets/range—claw is used for close ranged, single opponent), slicing his opponent. The added Spatial effect (the claws vibrate at a rate which tears space) tore through his opponent's skin and bones, demolishing the entire front of its ribcage. Palkia stopped his attack to conserve his energy, panting. The Spatial Rend Claw forme concentrated too much spatial energy into one spot (being his claws and a small space around them), which put a strain on his body to hold it together. If he didn't cease the attack after a certain period, the consequences could be catastrophic to his body as well as the space around him. He looked at his clone who was trying to hold its body together with psychic powers. Palkia, had all the legendaries not had training to help them become tougher in battle, would have vomited on the spot (I'll spare you the details). The Palkia clone clone then started to gather energy. Palkia gasped in horror, too drained to do anything, when it used Recover to heal its injuries. It stood up, grinning evilly.

"That was a good try" the clone said, his organs and ribs back in their proper state and locations. "You would have killed me if you hadn't let up. But now I will end you and aid my comrades in their battles. I don't even think your Dark friend will be able to stand against two of us.

"You won't get the chance!" Palkia said, standing up. He started to glow. His skin turned the color of his clothes, maroon stripes spreading up his body. His hands became fused with his arms, his wrists disappearing. His fingers turned into light grey claws that looked capable of tearing stone. Diamond hard skin formed around his hands, giving the appearance of gauntlets. The light pink orbs on his shoulders grew, white casing surrounding them, taking the appearance of two shields fused to his shoulders, which took the place of his upper arms. Maroon stripes veined out from the "shields", covering his entire body. His legs grew thicker, his feet becoming flat on the bottom. Claws sprouted out from where his shoes once were. A tail sprouted from between his legs, maroon stripes also adorning it. Wing like fins sprouted out from his back, the same color of his body, their span the length of his spread out arms. His neck grew longer (not like Dialga's—Palkia's angled as it grew) as a long sharp ridge ran down it, ending at the top of his head. Two sharp ridges formed around his mouth as his face took on a more dragonic shape. His blood red eyes grew darker as he roared a roar of power. Palkia stood up to his full height, about thirteen feet, and roared at his opponent, who just grinned evilly.

"You think this will stop me?" the clone asked, leaping for a Dragon Claw. He was swatted away by Palkia's own Dragon Claw, which broke a few ribs further. The clone miraculously stood up, laughing like a maniac.

His body began to glow similar to Palkia's. His pink clothes seemed to expand their color to the rest of his body, dark pink stripes, crawling up and down his body. His arm orbs grew more circular and expanded, taking the place of his upper arms. His legs grew until they were resembled the trunk of a tree. His feet sprouted white claws that dug slightly into the ground. His hands grew together, five pointed, white claws in place of his fingers. Skin covered his hands, making them seem like gauntlets. Wings of pink color sprouted from his back, flapping with force behind them. A long tail sprouted between his legs, swinging powerfully. His neck lengthened, his face becoming a dragon's face. An object that looked similar to a faceplate went around his mouth, not touching. A ridge ran down his back all the way to his tail. Dark pink vein-like stripes formed all over his body. His eyes grew three shades darker as red. The false Palkia roared, his power level skyrocketing. At full height he matched Palkia.

The two Palkias faced each other, their blood red eyes daring the other to move. Both of them simultaneously charged up dragonic energy in both hands, both of them roaring to issue a challenge to each other. Eventually they ran at each other, rearing one clawed hand back to strike, the distance between them closing every second.

Suddenly the wall next to them broke away, a blue dragon flying into a wall. Palkia stared in horror as he realized that the dragon happened to be Dialga. He tried to run over to her only to be hit with a powerful Dragon Claw from both the false Dialga and the false Palkia, sending him flying over to where Dialga lay, nearing unconsciousness. The Reality duo looked on as their opponents stepped toward them, preparing to obliterate them without a moment's hesitation. The original reality duo stood on weak knees, preparing to fight until they couldn't fight anymore. They grabbed each other's shoulders for support, Palkia with his right arm, Dialga with her left front leg (in pokéforme Dialga is a quadruped). In their other hands (Foot for Dialga) they charged up the last of their dragonic energy, prepared to make one final effort to in this battle.

_With Ray_

The false Ray threw the massive ball of energy at the original, putting a massive amount of force behind it. Ray jumped out of the way, just barely making it before he was burnt to a crisp by the massive Dragon Ball. The giant sphere made a large explosion as it hit the wall, actually taking out part of it. The special seal around the Hall rebuilt the damaged area, but Ray knew that it could only take so much damage.

"_If my cone did that much with one attack"_ Ray thought to himself as he charged up a Dragon Pulse. _"Then how much damage is Ace dealing in his fight with his doppelganger?"_

Ray let his Dragon Pulse loose, the purple and red beam shot through the air, nearly breaking the sound barrier. The false Ray, who was catching his breath after the massive Dragon Ball, took the shot full on, a decent sized hole appearing in his chest. Ray ran forward, landing five Dragon Claws before his clone grabbed both of his hands, allowing blood to flow from the hole in his chest. The false Ray Dragon Kicked Ray in the side of the jaw, sending his across the room. Ray stood up weakly, rubbing his jaw.

"_Damn it!" _he thought. _"It's probably broken again. The last time that happened was when I fought Ace. If this guy's as strong and tenacious as Ace, then I better hope he doesn't use his full power. Maybe if I use mine, I can beat him before he uses his."_

Ray quickly shot a Hyper Beam at his opponent (a pretty damn hard thing to do with a broken, or even semi-broken jaw, mind you), buying himself some time to shift to pokéforme. The black Omnitype beam shot forward, but the clone used a short burst of speed to dodge the ultimate Beam. He looked toward his opponent, prepared to make a strike, but at this point it was already too late.

Ray's body started to levitate as if he was possessed. His green clothing shone before melding into his body. His whole body grew much slimmer, his legs disappearing entirely. His arms grew thinner, his five fingers fusing into three fingers with claws that formed a triangle pattern. The claws were small (compared to Palkia's), but they were still razor sharp. His face grew longer, his neck disappearing. Four long, horn-like protrusions stuck out from his head in an X shaped pattern, the upper ones taking a shape similar to razor blades. His chest area reinforced itself, shoulder guards appearing. If one felt his chest, it would feel like a diamond, hard and cold. He grew a large tail in place of his legs, large green plates coming out in X shapes at specific increments. Fangs grew in his mouth as his lips became a deep shade of red, giving him a facial expression similar to that of the Keckler from the Crobatman TV show. His eye sockets expanded, causing his yellow eyes to be emphasized against the black sockets. The end of his tail had plates in an X shaped pattern, but these plates ended in a very sharp point. The yellow of his clothes spread itself over his body, making large connected rings all the way up his body, ending at his head. His body lengthened until it stopped somewhere around twenty feet. The Sky God roared, signaling his challenge.

The clone had anticipated this, evidenced by its own transformation. Its black clothes became the color of its skin, the yellow in it forming interconnected rings down the length of his body. His teeth became razor sharp fangs as his head got longer, horns protruding in an X shape. His chest became covered by a diamond hard plate, which absorbed the thickness of his arms until they were extremely thin. His fingers fused, spawning claws and making a triangle formation. His legs disappeared, a long tail taking their place. Plates formed an x shaped pattern down the length of it, the plates on the end of his tail making a four pointed spear. His lips were enhanced until he looked like an evil clown grinning. His eyes became more and more enhanced, due to his sockets widening, the yellow shine like a feline Pokémon's eyes. The false Sky God then roared in acceptance of Ray's challenge, stretching until his full twenty feet.

The two serpentine Pokémon launched Hyper Beams at each other, the two black omintype beams meeting between the two. The result was a large ball of energy being gathered where the two beams impacted, shaking the Hall and threatening to bring it to the ground. The ball of energy exploded, throwing both Sky Dragons backwards in a huge cloud of smoke. Both dragon snakes coiled up, preparing to use a "spring-loaded" Dragon Rush. The executed their moves, meeting in the middle. Another explosion was created, clouding up the entire room in smoke.

_With Bianca_

The Dragon Claw and Psyclaw met in midair, their energies preventing the hands of the two Eon Pokémon from touching. Both of them struggled for control of the situation, but neither could truly gain an advantage.

"Why do you fight like this?" the Bianca clone asked, shocked that Bianca was actually keeping up with her. "I'm supposed to be stronger than you! And you're supposed to be more passive. How the hell are you doing this?!"

"My determination to fight and stop you will help me go on" Bianca said. "I will not be stopped by you."

Bianca summoned energy to herself as she started to glow. The clone realized what she was doing and started to do the same.

Bianca's dress grew wider, making her body rounder. Her legs disappeared, leaving two tufts of red fur in their place. A little triangular point where a tail would go was in between where her legs were. Her clothes fused with her body, her hair moving over her face in a shield-like design. The triangle on her dress became fixed to her stomach, glowing a bright azure. Her face grew slightly longer, giving it a dragonic appearance, but a gentler side of the magnificent creatures. Her upper arms grew thinner, while her forearms grew wider, her fingers disappearing, replaced by white claws. Her neck grew longer and two wing-like protrusions jutted out from her midsection. Her eyes started to shine like lights. Anyone looking at her from below would believe she looked like a small plane. She gathered a Mist Ball in her mouth, ready to launch it at her clone at a moment's notice.

The clone in question was already beginning to transform to match her opponent. Her arms changed to match Bianca's. Her golden dress fused with her body, becoming rounder at her midsection. Her legs disappeared, leaving two large golden tufts of fur that were solid like the rest of her body. Her neck lengthened as her face became like a dragon's. Her hands disappeared, leaving five white claws on each arm. Her transformation complete, the Bianca clone prepared a Dragon Pulse to counter her opponent's attack.

The Mist Ball Bianca shot came at its target like a bullet. The false Bianca shot her Dragon Pulse, which shot through the Mist Ball and struck Bianca in the chest, knocking her back. The false Bianca leapt at this chance, moving over to her opponent, slicing her with Dragon Claw over and over again. Bianca cried out in pain as the dragonic claws tore through her skin like paper.

"Die!" the false Bianca cackled like a maniac. "Die!"

Bianca, in a last ditch effort to stop her doppelganger, shot a Dragon Pulse into her face, stunning her. Bianca followed it up with a Dragon Punch, which succeeded in getting the clone off of her. Said clone looked at her opponent with amazement and shock.

"How the f #$ did you do that?!" She shouted, not comprehending the prior events. She quickly used her Focus Energy to shoot her power up to the maximum in an attempt to stop her other. The clones, she knew, had been modified to be able to use the effects of Focus Energy for up to three minutes.

"How do you keep standing up?!" the clone shrieked in terror. "I thought you were the passive, nonviolent, quiet type!"

"I'm not as passive as everyone thinks." Bianca said coldly, getting into a fighting position, her eyes dark and glowing purple. "Only the Unholy Trinity truly has seen my fighting nature."

"True fighting nature?!" the clone shouted, her eyes widening at the realization that Bianca wasn't as petite and fragile as the reports said.

"_**Yes**_" Bianca replied, her voice sounding as if someone else were using it, the tone cold as the very ice which wounded her dragon typing. "_**I'm used to letting others fight my battles for me. Ace, Latios, and others. They thought I should be protected. Ace was the only one who wanted to help me become what I truly am. I may look fragile, but let me tell you, you yellow bitch: I am the most dangerous thing you will ever encounter in your now very short life. I will stop you, no matter what it takes. You will fear me as the one who beat you. I am not weak, I am not frail. I am a member of the top five strongest legendaries in the Hall. Only three other people know my true strength, and they're what helped me reach this point. I will not die here. I will stop you. You will not defeat me. Here is where you die. Zygarde will fall to Ace.**_"

"What are you?" the clone asked, truly horrified at her now very terrifying opponent.

"_**I am Bianca**_" the original Eon Pokémon said, holding her arms straight out by her sides with the palms up. "_**The true Eon Pokémon. And now you will breathe your last.**_"

Energy flowed from all around Bianca, becoming absorbed by her hands. The energy glowed until it turned a black and purple flashing orb. The false Bianca just stared. Her psychic abilities let her see just why her opponent was acting like this. Tapping into her aura, she saw that the red Eon Dragon seemed to be using the power of another being, a being more powerful than she could ever be on her own. What she saw next was the energy in her hands. Glancing at it from one glance or without psychic abilities, one would have imagined that it was Ghost or Dark, but on inspection of a psychic type, one could see that it was both Dragon and Psychic at the same time.

"No way!" the false Bianca said quietly. "She's going to use Eon Force Destruction. I thought it was golden, but this must be its true forme."

The Eon Force Destruction energy gathered in Bianca's hands was giving off incredible energy. Any non-psychic type would get a headache or feel nauseous when near it. Worse things would happen to a psychic type, especially one who wasn't adequately trained or of a high enough power level. The false Bianca was getting a minor headache, even though her power level was supposedly higher than Bianca's.

"How is she gathering this much energy?" the clone wondered. "Someone of her power level shouldn't be able to gather that much energy. Unless…"

Bianca launched the sinister looking energy in the form of two balls, which made overlapping patterns to cover a wide area. The clone tried all she could to dodge, but one of the orbs hit her. Pain coursed through her body, lessened only slightly by the adrenaline rush from her Focus Energy. Bianca dropped to the ground, exhausted from such a powerful attack.

When the attack ceased, the false Bianca stood up, her eyes showing that madness had set in. She wasn't even feeling the debilitating pain that she had previously gone through. She looked at her opponent, who was laying down on the ground, still in pokéforme. She summoned dragonic energy to continue her attack, preparing to finish her foe, who was pretty much too weak to move. Standing over Bianca, she chuckled.

"To think" she mused, preparing to slice her opponent's neck to ribbons. "You used the most powerful move known to Eons, and you couldn't even beat me with that. What does that say about you as a fighter?"

She raised her hand, the Dragon Claw poised, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

_With Dialga and Palkia_

The two Reality Dragons were panting heavily, trying both to stay conscious and fight at the same time, all while only using one hand each (seeing as the other hands were used to support each other—which is very hard for Dialga, due to her being a quadruped in human forme). Their clones were giving them what was literally the fight of their lives. Palkia swore to Arcey that the next time something like this came up he would train twice as hard.

"We need a plan." Dialga said, swinging her partner out of the way of a Dragon Claw from her clone.

"Let's use Recover as we fight." Palkia suggested.

"That won't work" Dialga said, the two of them focusing more on dodging at the current moment. "We need concentration and focus to pull off Recover. Trying to constantly dodge while using it is impossible."

"I'm pretty sure Ace could pull it off" Palkia said, using his spatial powers to send the two of them behind their opponents to deliver two Super Effective Dragon Claws on the Palkia clone.

"Two things wrong with that idea" Dialga said, hitting her clone with a Brick Break. "One: Ace isn't here; two: Ace wouldn't use Recover, he'd just fight harder, ignoring the pain. Or maybe break a seal if he was mad enough."

"True" Palkia said. "But we have to try something."

"I know" Dialga said. "Let's try that one move."

"The one we've been trying to perfect." Palkia said.

"Yeah" Dialga said, smirking, her metallic face shifting a little. "Let's do it"

"But we haven't perfected it" Palkia said. "You know what could happen if we pull it off wrong"

"Now's a good a time as any" Dialga said, Palkia getting the hint that if they didn't try it now, they might not get another chance to.

"All right" Palkia said, releasing Dialga (they needed both hands to pull this attack off).

The original Time Goddess charged up a Roar of Time far stronger than her previous one. The purple ball of energy formed in her mouth, releasing more energy than she had ever used in one blast before. Palkia charged a Spatial Rend beam forme, the pink energy covering almost his entire face. The clones moved in to dodge the incoming attacks, but they never came.

The original Reality Duo launched their two beams. They collided in the center of the room, hovering in place. They melded together, forming a black sphere. The sphere grew larger stopping at a diameter of ten feet. The strange sphere also had been doing something else (though it wouldn't have been picked up by a lower level Pokémon): absorbing all of the energy sources in the room. The clones felt it and tried to move to the edge of the room. The reality duo continued to fire their attack. into the sphere before launching it at the two doppelgangers. The doppelgangers dodged, using both their space and time powers, but they had not counted on the originals coming up behind them and using two well-placed Dragon Clawson them, which knocked them into the sphere.

Inside the sphere, the two doppelgangers felt the pressure of all the energy inside of the sphere. They struggled against the force, unable to exit the suffocating sphere of energy.

"You thought you could come here" The original Reality Duo said, standing up, panting heavily. "And just beat us? In our own home? You may be stronger than us, but now it is the moment of your undoing."

"Reality Breaker!" Dialga and Palkia shouted loudly. The black sphere shrunk until it disappeared before expanding to twice its original size. It then shrunk back to its original size and shattered, causing a small black hole. The clones screamed in pain as their bodies were torn apart before disappearing into the black hole.

The Reality Duo used their powers to shut the black hole before they collapsed. Both of them shifting back into human forme, Dialga lay down next to Palkia, the two of them grasping each other's hands.

"Did we win?" Palkia said weakly.

"Yeah" Dialga said, resting her head on his shoulder. "We kicked their asses"

"Cool" Palkia said, resting his head on top of his best friend's. The two of them promptly went to sleep, both out of tiredness from the day's events and from the need to recover from their wounds.

_With Ray_

"You have power" the false Ray said during the power struggle of the two serpentine Sky God's Dragon Rushes. "I'll give you that. But you won't beat me."

"Funny" Ray said, smirking a little (though, just by looking at the face of a Rayquaza in pokéforme it's hard to tell if he's smirking, smiling or not). "I was just about to say the same thing to you"

The two of them clasped hands (a very hard thing to do with the short arms pokéforme Rayquaza have) and started to charge Hyper Beams. The black orbs shot out beams that collided, both Rayquazas feeling the full force, due to the very close range of the attacks. They fell back, panting and using energy to recover their stamina.

"I can't believe you're keeping up with me at this rate." The false Ray said. "I've unloaded almost my entire payroll into you, but you just took it and returned it in full. How?"

"I'm more powerful than you give me credit for." Ray said, grinning.

"I'll kill you!" the clone shouted using his full dragonic power to make a gigantic Dragon Claw. He reared back to slash Ray, but Ray was gone.

"What?!" the false Ray exclaimed. "Where'd he go?"

"I'm up here!" Ray called from the ceiling (which was about 200 feet up).

"What are you going to do from up there?" the false Ray asked, smirking. "You can't use a very accurate Hyper Beam from there."

"I'm not going to use Hyper Beam" Ray said. The clone couldn't understand why, but when Ray said that, he got a chill down his spine.

"I'm going to use my most powerful move" Ray said, dragonic and aerial energy surrounding him. "Dragon Ascent"

When he had said that Ray dove down towards his clone, the energy forming a cone around him. Inside of the cone, however, Ray underwent a change. His already long body got longer. The yellow rings around his body detached and hung by strands of gold colored strings from the X shaped horn pattern on his head. The bottom two horns had lengthened to form a jaw covering similar to that of a Haxorus. Red orbs appeared along his body, resting in black segments of his body. Two plates that were shaped like wings sprouted behind his arms, though they looked too small to aid in his flight. Almost all of the plates around his body disappeared, save the "wings" and the two in the very middle of his body, the four of these becoming like a four pointed spear, aiming behind him. His eyes turned ruby red, the pupils disappearing. He roared a roar of power as he continued his charge.

"What is this?!" the clone shouted, truly afraid. Ray slammed into him, the force of dragonic and aerial energy tearing his flesh. To add injury to injury, Ray shot a Hyper Beam right down the clone's throat. The clone jerked around for a few seconds before exploding in a flash of light due to the Hyper Beam. Ray shifted back to his regular Rayquaza forme before turning back into a human.

"Whew" he sighed, relieved. "That new forme packs a punch. To think I only enter it while I use Dragon Ascent. I wonder what it really is. It does help take the edge of Dragon Ascent off, though. I might have broken every bone in my body from that attack."

Ray sat down to take a breather. He knew the others could handle the other clones. He decided to rest his eyes for a second.

"Just a second" he told himself. "To recover some energy and heal myself."

Before the green clad boy knew it, however, he was fast asleep.

_With Bianca_

The clone sliced Bianca with her Dragon Claw ripping a large gash in Bianca's stomach. The red Eon Pokémon shrieked in pain, her blood spilling out onto the ground. She cringed, closing her eyes as the clone sliced her again, laughing like a maniac.

_With Bianca-inner mind_

Suddenly she couldn't feel pain anymore. She slowly opened her eyes to find she was back inside of her own mind. She looked around for a sign of the one who had brought her into her mind. Suddenly she heard a voice that made her a little happier.

"_You sure showed her something to fear"_ Latios' ghost said, smirking. _"I saw the true fear in her eyes as she went insane"_

"Thanks" Bianca said, giggling a little. "But, how am I going to beat her? I'm out of energy."

"_Leave that to me"_ Latios said, smiling. _"I can help you more than I have. Let me use my power to truly aid you."_

"I don't know" Bianca said. "I seem to lose control when I use your power."

"_It's fine"_ Latios said. _"The power is just getting to your head. It happens when taking this much power for yourself. Ace experiences something similar. Now take my hand. I can't help you if you don't."_

"All right" Bianca said hesitantly, reaching out her inhuman hand. Latios took it and she was transported outside of her subconscious.

_With Bianca—Hall of Origins_

The clone rapidly lowered her hand charged with Dragon Energy, but it was caught in midair. She looked in horror at Bianca, whose eyes were glowing purple. Bianca started to squeeze, crushing the clone's hand.

"_**I really don't like you"**_ she said, her voice sounding like two. "_**But, just to be nice, I'll show you my true power."**_

Bianca threw the clone against the wall, beginning her transformation. Her body grew larger, her already incredibly large forearms getting even larger and turning purple. The sections of her body that were red became purple. The blue triangle disappeared from her chest to reappear on her forearms in a white color. The tufts where her legs were grew longer, becoming more usable as legs (though still in the same general shape). Her face took on a more slender, chilling look as her golden eyes shone like a sun, but with a more reddish tint. The clone could literally feel her power, the pressure almost suffocating her. Bianca let out a roar similar to that of a demon, causing her doppelganger to cover her ears in pain.

"_**Do you now understand now why you never had a chance?"**_ the demonic voice of Bianca sounded in her doppelganger's ears. _**"Why you couldn't defeat me? This is my true power: The Power of Eon. I am the most powerful dragon type on this planet. A weak mortal like you wouldn't understand that."**_

The clone tried to teleport, a last resort built into them by Zygarde. Before she could, however, she realized that a psychic seal was preventing her from using teleportation.

"_**The seal will stop you from leaving"**_ Bianca said. _**"did you honestly think I wouldn't foresee that? I'm going to end this here and now. This battle will end with your corpse on the ground before me."**_

At this moment the false Bianca was utterly terrified. If she were in human forme, she'd have to change her clothes and burn her current pair. She couldn't speak as she saw what appeared to be a demon possessed Bianca come near her with two Dragon Claws stored up. The clone tried to fly away, but Bianca teleported directly in front of her, smiling evilly. The next thing heard throughout the Hall was the horrifying scream of the false Bianca.

Bianca shifted into human forme, too tired to try and hold up her pokéforme any longer. She took one look at the corpse and vomited on the floor.

"D-d-did I do that?!" she asked, horrified at what she saw (believe me, it wasn't pretty). "I remember entering my mind and talking with Latios, but not much after that. Did he do this to that clone?"

Bianca promised herself right then and there to never try to enter that horrible forme again. She turned away from the mutilated body of what used to be her doppelganger. She curled up into a ball, crying to herself for the fact that her body was used to do this awful thing.

Soon a friendly figure walked into the room. It was Ray, trying to see how his close friend was doing. He found her crying and quickly rushed over to see what was the matter.

"What happened?" he asked tenderly. "Did you win?"

"Y-yes" Bianca said, stuttering her words because she was crying. "I-I-I did"

"Then why are you crying?" Ray asked, unable to understand why she would be crying over a victory. He glanced over to the other side of the room and saw an unidentifiable object. He got up and walked over to it.

"Oh my Arceus!" he gasped in horror when he saw the body of the clone. "What happened to her?!"

"L-l-latios." Bianca stammered. "He took control of my body and did this to the clone."

"Why would he do that?" Ray asked, unable to understand why Latios of all people would mutilate a body like this.

"He said he wanted to help me." Bianca explained through tears. "I let him and the next thing I remember was seeing this body."

"And I'm guessing this is your vomit, then" Ray said, looking at what was suishing on the bottom of his shoe.

"Yes it is" Bianca said. "Sorry you stepped in it."

"It's fine" Ray said, extending his hand to Bianca. "I'll clean it up later. Right now we should find the others and rest up for the next battle."

"Okay" Bianca said, taking it. "But I think we should tell Arcey about this."

"We will" Ray said. "After the clone problem is handled. The last thing Arcey needs while she's busy literally fighting for her life is having to divide her focus. I'm pretty sure Latios won't try anything while you're this weak."

"Do you think anyone else has finished fighting their clones?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"I heard Dialga and Palkia had finished" Ray said. "But they're too tired to do much else."

"What about Ace and the rest of the Unholy Trinity?" Bianca asked. "And Melody and Arcey?"

"I'm sure they can handle themselves" Ray said. "But what you need right now is some rest. We'll worry about them later."

"Okay" Bianca said. "But I hope they're okay"

_Are the others okay? Can they defeat their clones? What was Latios doing with Bianca's body? Find out in the conclusion to the clone saga next time in Pokémon: Azure Light._


	10. Clones Ch3:Song of Unholy & Wrath of God

Chapter Ten: Song of the Unholy/The Wrath of God

_With Ace and Shadow_

Ace and Shadow had both gone into the same room to deal with their opponents. When they and their clones had entered the room they had picked to fight in, they began. The two original Kyuryoon looked over their opponents to see if they had any weak points as well as taking in how different they were.

Ace was wearing his trademark black jacket that flared out at the bottom. He was also wearing a black pair of jeans with black shoes. His hair was black as night, while his eyes were black with blue portions that gave it a cobalt look. His shirt was black with a red stripe down the side and the Crobatman emblem on the front. He had decided to wear a comfy pair of black combat boots with a red stripe that went diagonally down the side. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves that matched his hair (a gift from Arcey). He wore the scarf that Shadow gave him for his sixteenth birthday after the one from his mother had gone missing. It had turned up, but Ace still preferred the one Shadow gave him. "It's very comfy" he had said. Dialga and Palkia had always hinted at there being another reason to why he wore it, but Ace couldn't figure one out. His face seemed calm and collected, experienced and battle hungry.

His doppelganger wore a similar set of clothing, with some minor differences, however. The clone wore a very dark purple jacket with a shirt and pants to match. Its hair was a dark gray and its eyes were deep green. It also wore a scarf, but it had a pinker tint than Ace's. It also wore fingerless gloves that were a deep purple. Its face seemed similar to Ace's,, but a little colder.

Shadow, on the other hand, was dressed a bit brighter. She wore a white jacket that was sort of jagged on the bottom. She liked how it was green on the inside. She wore a green t-shirt that was jagged on the collar. It cut off about three quarters of the way down her waist, showing off part of her stomach. She was wearing white pants that had large green spots on the thighs. She wore a rose petal necklace (shaped like a Gardevoir's front horn) that Ace had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She had put on a pair of green fingerless gloves that Arcey had made (she made a pair for everybody, but the colors were different). She wore her favorite pair of white boots with three inch heels (she repeatedly thanked Arcey for teaching her how to fight in heels, which seemed foolish at the time) that laced up the front. She had put on a white belt this morning (for whatever reason, she didn't know, but she liked it). Her face in normal conditions had a gentle look to it. Her hair was black, save for the green highlights she had previously gotten. Her eyes were red with black pupils.

Her doppelganger, however, was a bit different than her. She wore a darker jacket (it was still white, but it was darker). Her pants matched her jacket, as well as her boots. She wore a shirt that was five shades darker than azure that cut off at her midriff. Her hair was blue with white highlights, while her eyes were a dark golden color. She wore a green rose petal necklace instead of a red one. The gloves she wore were the same color as her shirt. Her face seemed colder and crueler than Shadow's.

The two Kyuryoon and their doppelgangers got into fighting positions, all four of them charging up dark energy.

They all charged at each other, rearing back to strike. Ace and Shadow proved to be a wonderful team, landing blows and aiding each other in dodging. The two false Kyuryoon were also formidable duo fighters, but neither team could truly anticipate their opponent's true strategies.

Ace launched a powerful Dark Ball at Shadow, who used her Dark Claw to slice it, sending it into both clones at the same time. Ace then followed up with two Focus Punches, one for each clone. The clones took the full brunt of the attacks, falling over. They stood up unsteadily at first.

"_Hmm."_ They thought to themselves. _"The originals are very formidable. Zygarde wasn't kidding when he said it would be the hardest fight we'd ever be in. These two were made for each other. Their dual combat is flawless. But the feeling somehow occurs that the two of them are just warming up."_

The clones both fired a barrage of Shadow Balls at the original Kyuryoon duo. Both Ace and Shadow leapt and dodged to avoid them, sometimes even using each other as springboards. The clones quickly devised a strategy to aid them in their predicament.

Ace's doppelganger used its speed to land a Dark Punch on Ace, sending him over to the other side of the room. Shadow's clone used Shadow Claw repeatedly to keep Shadow distracted. They had succeeded in separating the two, but they both knew they had to keep up the fight.

_With Eon_

"You sure look like a poor copy of me." Eon said to her clone, eying her. "Your colors are all wrong.

Eon was wearing her favorite orange jacket, which was a gift from her mother. Under it she wore a shirt that was a darker orange. Her pants were a white color with orange stripes at the top of her legs, which made two rings around her legs. She wore a pair of orange combat boots that had chains on them. Her scarf (also a gift from her mother) was really fluffy and looked like a mane on her. It was a cream orange color. She also wore fingerless gloves (yet another gift from her mother) that were orange. Her face looked like she would snap someone's arm in a moment's notice (and she would—see ch.1), but also showed that she was capable of other emotions besides anger. Her hair was a very fiery orange, the ends of the back hair (she sometimes put her hair up) a yellower orange (but still fiery). Her eyes were an even darker orange than her hair, some of the other legendaries even swearing that they were fires themselves, fires from the pits of hell (because of her brutal fighting style—other stories were told for Ace, who was just as brutal). Her eyeteeth were sharp enough that they looked like fangs. Anyone looking at her would think she was very powerful and independent (which she damn well was).

Her clone was dressed in a similar fashion with some minor differences. The coat the false Eon Goddess wore was a golden orange, as opposed to the fiery orange that Eon's was. Her shirt was also a golden orange color. Her scarf was a cream color with no orange and was very similar to Eon's. Her pants were also a golden color with white rings around the tops of her legs. Her gloves were a cream color. Her face had a look of utter brutality, unlike Eon's which seemed capable of compassion, mercy, and emotions in general. Her hair was a cream color, with white highlights. Her eyes were a fiery orange however, the only thing she had identical to Eon.

The two Eon Goddesses squared up for a fight, neither of them backing down or showing signs of letting their opponent live through the fight. Eon struck first, landing a Fire Punch on her opponent, the impact sending her into the wall.

"I guess you can fight after all." The false Eon Goddess said as she stood up, charging up her own flames. "Let's see if you can fight on my level."

"If you want me to get serious" Eon said, smiling a toothy evil grin, showing her fangs. "Then I'm more than willing to oblige."

Eon charged up her flaming aura, the aura itself being felt by any nearby. She dashed toward the clone, who had also started to dash. The two of them landed a Fire Punch on each other's fists.

_With Melody_

"What are you?" Melody asked her doppelganger, quite unsure of what she was seeing.

"I am you" the false music queen said, smiling an evil grin. "But I'm better. Zygarde wanted every detail right on me."

"You look different than me" Melody said, looking at her own clothing and the clone's. "But if you work for Zygarde, I guess I should consider you an enemy."

"I guess you should" the false music queen said. "But I am very different than you, wou should know that"

Melody took notice of the differences, analyzing both her own look and the intruder's. She was wearing her normal brown skirt/dress with a green sash around her waist. She was wearing her white pants under that just in case she engaged in an activity that a dress wasn't suited for. Her tennis shoes were brown and white. She was wearing her brown gloves that felt tight against her skin, making her almost able to feel through them. She was wearing the earpiece she used when she was on the computer. Since she used it so much it almost felt like a part of her (she had even accidentally worn it to school on several occasions, even during fights). Her face was kind and serene, but it seemed like it could turn dark at any moment. Her eyes were a nice azure hue, the same color as the gem she had always worn on her forehead. It was given to her by her mentor, Kyurem, just before she disappeared. Her hair was a light green, just about the same shade of grass and went down to her waist. She always kept it mostly to her left side, putting the hair on her right side behind her shoulders, the left in front. Her hair had blue spots in it from an accident she had had with Kyurem's ink a while back. People said it complemented her hair, so she kept it.

The other being in the room, she noticed, was wearing a grey skirt/dress; this also one had a blue sash instead of green. Her hair was also a light blue with green spots in it. Her eyes were the same shade of green as the spots, the gem in her forehead was also a green color. Other than those small differences, the intruder looked just like her.

"_I'll have to be careful"_ Melody thought to herself. _"If what she's saying is true, then she'll know my entire fighting style. But that means I'll know hers, so I might still have a chance."_

Melody and the clone stared at each other, using their psychic abilities to determine the weaknesses of one another. Gathering psychic energy, they both prepared to strike hard and fast on each other.

Melody used Psychic on the doppelganger, but it used its own Psychic to counter it.

"_Damn!" _Melody thought to herself. _"She blocked it. I guess I'll have to resort to physical combat."_

Melody summoned psychic energy to her hands, the clone doing the same. They leapt at each other, both of them going for a fast kill.

_With Arcey_

"There's only room for one lead god in this Hall" the original God Pokémon said to her false other. "And I am her"

"Not for long" the false God Pokémon retorted. "Zygarde will kill you if I don't."

"My great grandfather sealed him away" Arcey said, entering her fighting position. "Even though I'm not as strong as him we have a fighter that could reach that strength because of his determination."

"Oh, the Darkrai host?" The clone said, chuckling a little. "His clone will beat him and destroy his body. My master will rise again and will destroy this planet."

"The "Darkrai host" as you call him" Arcey said, summoning omnitype energy (Arceus is every type, so it would make sense that her energy would also be every type) to her hands. "is more powerful than either you or Zygarde think he is. He'll stand up to your challenge. Plus, I don't think Darkrai would let Zygarde have this planet or this universe."

"Whether or not" the clone said, summoning her own energy. "This will end horribly for your Hall. I may look like you, but I'm far more powerful than you."

"You don't really look like me" Arcey said, studying the clone's clothing, then her own.

Arcey was wearing her normal white skirt/pants combo that she normally wore. Her shirt was a special gift from her father. It was white with a large grey section in the middle that changed depending on what type she was currently using at the moment (it remained grey if she used omnitype attacks). She wore a locket that was shaped like an odd form of circle that had points extending out on all sides. If one looked closely, they could see the "spines" had green dots on them. Giratina had given it to her, telling her the circle meant hope and eternity. She chose not to wear gloves today, but she always enjoyed wearing a pair of soft gloves (one of the reasons she had made pairs for all the other legendaries-only Ace, Shadow, and Eon constantly wore theirs). She wore white boots with a yellow stripe going up the side. Her face was kind and wise, but also looked youthful and active. Her long white hair flowed like in a breeze (even though she was jealous of Ace's pokéforme hair). Her eyes had red pupils and green everywhere else. In battle she sometimes wore a faceplate, but she didn't today because it made her uncomfortable.

The false God was wearing similar clothes. Her shirt, pants, and dress were the same, save for the fact that they were light golden in color. The stripes on the boots were an enhanced gold color, making it seem even more vibrant. She also wore a similar necklace, also with no change to it. Her face was dark, as if housing a killer personality (in the criminal sense). Her eyes were the same color as Arcey's but they were darker, hollower. Her hair was white with a yellow tint to it.

"_Her aura"_ Arcey thought. _"It's pure evil. I must defeat this monster."_

She launched an Aura Sphere at her doppelganger, the blue ball of energy homing in on its target. At the last second, however, the false God Pokémon dodged it, the orb slamming the wall behind it.

Arcey had used this as a distraction, however, and landed a powerful Focus Punch on her clone. The clone returned the blow and landed a Blaze Kick to Arcey's stomach that knocked the wind out of her.

"So" she said as she dropped to the ground, gasping for air. "Zygarde made you well. That was a pretty good counter."

"I told you" the clone said, grabbing Arcey by the hair and yanking her up, causing the God Pokémon to cry out in pain. "I'm better than you"

She landed a Focus Punch to Arcey's face, releasing her as she hit. The impact alone sent Arcey into the wall behind her. She hazily looked up to see her clone standing above her, having created energy swords from her own aura.

"_Sh!t"_ Arcey thought. _"She knows that too. If she even knows that, at the power difference between us, I might just die here."_

The clone stepped slowly closer to Arcey, smiling very wickedly, most likely picturing what she was going to do to her other when she got ahold of her. Arcey stood up weakly, summoning energy to create swords in a last ditch effort to fight both to defeat her doppelganger and protect her own life.

_With Ace and Shadow_

"Not so good without your partner, now are you?" the false Nightmare Demon said, engaging Ace in one on one combat.

"Actually" Ace said, dodging a punch. "My single combat is better than my duo combat. You just increased your already high chances of losing."

"Don't flatter yourself" the false Nightmare Demon said. "I'm stronger than you. Even your Darkrai powers cannot defeat me."

"Zygarde clearly never told you much about Darkrai, now did he?" Ace questioned, throwing a Dark Punch into his clone's face. Said clone recoiled from the impact, which gave Ace an advantage that he used to throw his clone across the room.

Shadow, on the other hand, had less skill in single combat than Ace. She was mostly dodging her clone's attacks, only trying to land a very small number of her own.

"Aww." the false Dark Empath said in mock sympathy. "Is someone not good at fighting for themselves?"

"I won't lose to you" Shadow growled through clenched teeth, charging up a Dark Ball. "You are evil. I cannot allow you to destroy this world."

"It's not like you could stop me" her clone taunted. "You can't even land one pu-"

Her saying was interrupted by Ace's clone slamming into her, sending both of them into the wall. The false Kyuryoon duo stood up and yelled in rage, their auras skyrocketing.

"We will not be beaten" they shouted. "By a demon host and a timid abuse victim!"

Those words cut deep. Shadow had a hurt look on her face, while Ace's face showed true unbridled wrath, his eyes black fires burning like the pits of hell.

"You think we'll just let you win?" Ace said, trying not to explode, his voice steadily rising to an angry yell and getting darker by the second. "Just because you're stronger? Well, let me tell you something: this "demon **host" and "timid abuse victim" are going to make you eat your words as well as our fists!"**

"**Shadow!"** he shouted to his best friend, who had prepared to fight again. **"Let's show them our true power!"**

"All right" Shadow said, clenching her fists. "Let's do it!"

Ace got into a pose similar to a Dragon Ball Z character (he had always been told he watched it too much) and started emitting energy, enough to shake the Hall. His skin changed to a black color, his hair turning white. His waist got smaller as his pectoral area got larger. His five fingers fused into three and became much sharper. His legs turned into stilts, getting thinner at the bottom. His scarf grew into something that resembled the lower jaw of some large carnivorous creature. Shadowy streams shot off of his shoulders, flowing like they were in a breeze. A thick, tail like object extended out from behind him. His body made itself to resemble an hourglass, a skirt like tattered shadow forming over him. His hair grew much longer, flowing from the energy he emitted (see why Arcey was jealous of it). His eyes turned completely cobalt, getting much larger. His face now looked as if it was capable of destroying everything in its path. Shadows shifted and twitched around him, as if to confirm his being a powerful dark type. He stood up to his full height of six feet, hair and shadowy body flapping like a cape.

Shadow, on the other hand, grew a little thinner with her transformation. Her skin and clothes turned completely black, including the horn necklace that she wore. Said necklace fused with her body, jutting out directly in the middle of her chest, a smaller, rounded one jutting out in the back. Her gloves became part of her, her five fingers becoming three. Her upper arms grew thinner as her forearms grew a little thicker, until they were the same width as her hands. Her legs became thinner, even thinner than Ace's. Her pant legs fused together, becoming more like a small, flowing dress that went down to the floor, flowing behind her. It opened in the front so as to allow easier movement, even though it was very thin. Her hair remained the same color, the highlights being enhanced due to the darkening of the rest of her body. It changed shape, however, from its original style (Shadow had tied it behind her) to a short, thick do that curved towards whichever way Shadow faced. Her eyes became black, only a few very small spots remained of their previous red color. Her face no longer looked as timid, for now it looked like it could fight on a level with gods (which is why Shadow is a member of the Unholy Trinity). Her aura reached into the minds of her opponents, making them understand that she was a force to be reckoned with. Her personality had also changed: instead of the shy girl she normally was, she was a badass battle junkie like Ace and Eon (and just as brutal). At full height she stood at about five foot ten.

The two original Kyuryoon gave a yell, releasing their full auras. Shockwaves of dark energy flooded the Hall of Origins, every legendary feeling it. The Hall shook under the power of these two godlike figures' (more like demonic) power, the time-space seal keeping the Hall together straining slightly.

The clones' angry demeanor was subtly replaced with nervousness as they felt the auras of their opponents.

"_Oh sh!t!"_ they thought. _"They're that powerful! Their auras are intense! They might be able to beat us! We have to transform! It's the only way!"_

The false Kyuryoon released their auras, beginning their transformations.

The false Nightmare Demon's skin turned a deep purple, his hair getting much longer. His legs became stilts and his scarf became a lower jaw. His body became more and more shaped like an hourglass. His eyes became larger and greener as his fingers fused. Shadows spread off of him, as if to clarify his dark prowess.

The false Dark Empath shot off psychic energy, also changing shape. Her body grew more slender, her legs becoming thinner than her partner's. Her blue gloves spread up her entire arm, coating her fingers in their color. Her white pants formed a sort of dress around her, opening in the front to allow full combat availability. Her dress also spread out more behind her, giving it the appearance of a train. Her hair remained the blue color it was, the white highlights enhancing. Her hair curved similar to Shadow's, coming around her ears. Her aura expanded, but it didn't have the dark "taint" that Shadow's did.

The two true Kyuryoon and the two false Kyuryoon stared each other down, their auras putting a lot of pressure on the room.

Suddenly, they ran towards each other, charging dark energy (except for the Shadow clone, who charged psychic energy—she wasn't a Dark type like Shadow—Shadow is Dark/Psychic, not Psychic/Fairy-due to her Kyuryoon heritage) and charged at each other. Their punches met in midair, causing massive shockwaves. The four combatants were thrown back from the force, the originals following up their punches with Dark Balls aimed at their opponents. Said opponents countered with their own elemental Balls, the Ace clone with Dark Ball and the Shadow clone with Psyball (psychic version Shadow Ball). The attacks exploded in midair, providing some cover for the original Kyuryoon and the false Kyuryoon to lunge, claws emitting darkness (and psychic energy).

_With Eon_

Both Eon Goddesses were thrown back by the force of their punches. When they hit the ground they bounced up, flipping around to land on their feet. Continuing their assault, they started throwing rapid Fire Punches. Their fists were nearly invisible as they hit both each other's bodies and each other's fists. The final Fire Punches that they threw sent them back several feet.

"You're stronger than my master anticipated." The false Eon Goddess panted.

"I'm even stronger than this" Eon said, panting as well.

"Whether or not you are" the clone said, charging up fire energy in her fist. "I will destroy you here and now."

"Yeah right." Eon retorted. "If you can't destroy me now, you won't be able to destroy me later."

"Fine then" the false Eon Goddess chuckled. "I'll show you my true power."

"And I'll show you mine" Eon said, releasing her aura.

Eon started to be cloaked in flames. Underneath the flames a powerful transformation was taking place. Eon's skin turned dark red-orange as her clothes became part of her body. Her entire body started getting furrier, the fur like red-orange fire. She got down on all fours, her hands and feet becoming paws. Her arms and legs grew thinner, becoming proportionate to her paws. Her shape changed to resemble that of a cat or a dog. A large fluffy and bushy flame yellow tail sprouted behind her, its movements similar to that of a raging fire. Her scarf became thicker, fluffier, and bushier and became the same color as her tail, its shape becoming like a collar. Her ears grew longer and a little pointier, the insides becoming charcoal black. Her eyes became black as well, but they still looked as if a human being resided in them. There were small specks of orange remaining in them, however, making it look as if there were embers shining in her eyes. Her face became a little more feline as her nose got smaller and turned black, seeming like a soot stain on her face. Her body's fur at this point was about an inch thick. Her mouth got a little smaller as well, but her fangs seemed to get larger, fire surrounding them. A small amount of flame yellow fur sprouted in between her ears, which had moved up so they looked like they were coming near the top of her head. The fur between her ears looked like it was a fire itself, moving like a blaze. Her face looked like it was fed with anger and rage, but still had room for compassion. Eon gave a cry (which sounded more like a small roar) that intensified the flames around her (or maybe it was her aura). The entire Hall heated up from her intense aura. At full height she was about four feet tall (here smaller Pokémon like Flareon or Nidoran are larger than normal-the human forme doesn't shrink much when transforming into its pokéforme). Her transformation complete, Eon roared once again, causing her doppelganger's eyes to widen in slight fear.

"_Her aura"_ the false Eon Goddess thought to herself. _"It's intense. We were warned about her and the rest of the Unholy Trinity, but we never thought they would be this powerful. If I transform, though, I should be able to beat her strength."_

The clone started its own transformation. Her skin and clothing (which fused with her body) turned golden brown, her hair turning a cream color. She got down on all fours as her hands and feet turned into paws, her arms and legs becoming proportionate with them. Like with Eon, a cream colored tail sprouted out from behind her, becoming like a flame. Her face changed to become more like a feline, including her nose. Her ears stuck straight up and grew wider, becoming midnight blue on the inside. Her scarf became more like a neck pillow, fluffy and soft, and a cream color. Her face showed confidence, but also cruelty and hatred. Her eyes became black, little specks of blue in them. She stood at the same height as Eon. She roared to show her power, her aura flashing in response.

The two enraged Flareon stared at each other, the intensity of their auras sending heat throughout the room and most of the rest of the Hall. The looks in their eyes was enough to make even the toughest fighters back down, scared for their lives. Their mouths were leaking flames, even though their teeth were sharply clenched. If one were to measure the temperature of the flames, it would read at least 9001 degrees (yes that is a reference—Eon isn't an ordinary Flareon, thus making her clone not one-average Flareon flame temp. is about 3000 degrees, but Eon, being a legendary, can get her fire much hotter).

Eon inhaled a deep breath and shot a massive Flamethrower at her opponent that, if not for the special seal on the Hall working overtime, would have melted the walls from its heat alone. Her clone dodged, but just barely. When she landed, she found, much to her dismay, that some of her back left leg had been burned.

"_What?!"_ the false Eon Goddess exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror. _"I'm a Fire type! We're supposed to be immune to burns! I also have Flash Fire, guaranteeing me immunity to Fire type attacks! How did she burn my leg?! Is she really that powerful, powerful enough to counter both status negations and nullifying abilities? Is this the power of the daughter of God and a member of the Unholy Trinity?! Is this the power of the gods?!"_

"Are you hurt?" Eon asked, her voice sounding sinister. "Did I burn you? I'm sorry. It's just when I enter this forme, I tend to go into overkill. You don't mind if I burn you to death right?"

"I won't lose to a pathetic excuse for a Fire type!" the clone shouted, charging up her own Flamethrower.

"Pretty big talk" Eon taunted "coming from the Fire type that was just burned, even when she used Flash Fire"

"Shut up!" the false Eon Goddess shouted as she let loose her Flamethrower. It sailed towards Eon, who just let it hit her. The flames engulfed her, completely hiding her from view. The clone smiled as she finished the blast, the smoke preventing her from seeing what became of her target.

When it did clear, however, the result was not what she expected. She expected to see a pile of ashes, or at least a burned and severely hurt Flareon in the midst of the blast zone. However, as she looked, she saw that not only was Eon unharmed, she was charging up another Flamethrower.

"Impossible!" the clone shouted. "You survived that?!"

"Prepare to die!" Eon shouted before she released her Flamethrower. The clone also shot another Flamethrower to counter it. The two streams of fire met in between the two fighters, creating a large wall of flame where the attacks met.

_With Melody_

The two music queens' punches collided, sending them both backwards. When they hit the wall, Melody realized that she was bleeding

"_She's good"_ Melody thought, wiping the blood from her nose. _"I can't slack off on this one. If I do she'll beat me, but more importantly, she'll probably kill me."_

"What's wrong, music queen?" the clone taunted, walking over to Melody. "Getting tired?"

"I won't let you beat me." Melody said, standing up. "I will stop you."

"Bring it on!" the false music queen said, charging up more energy.

"Fine!" Melody said, bringing her arms up in front of her in an X pattern. She quickly brought them down by her sides, palms facing up. Her body started to glow as she quickly teleported herself and her clone to another location: The Hall of Origins.

"Why did you bring us here?" the clone asked.

"Because there are no innocent people here" Melody said. "And all of the tenants here are powerful enough to fight someone like you."

"Well I'll kill you before they arrive." The false music queen said.

"Not after I transform" Melody said, her body glowing again and her skin becoming white in color.

Her legs became thin stilts (their size was in between that of Ace and Shadow). Her dress got longer and opened up on the right side, giving her more mobility. Her head became rounder as the earpiece she forgot to take off fused to her face, making her look like a pop singer. Her sleeves extended until they met with her gloves. Her fingers disappeared, leaving her hands, which morphed into ovular shapes. Her hair got longer, completely moving over to her left side. The blue dots in her hair started to glow an azure color along with the jewel on her forehead. Her nose disappeared, leaving no trace. Her eyes got bigger (almost to anime fangirl levels), the azure in them intensifying. Her face seemed kind and gracious, but capable of fatality in an instant. At full height she stood at five foot eight. Her psychic aura flooded the room, making her clone shudder.

Her clone recovered from the shock of Melody transforming and began her own in an effort to kill her. Her skin also turned white. Her grey dress extended almost to the floor, parting on the left. The blue sash's blue color was enhanced. Her blue hair moved to her right side, the green dots glowing. Her green eyes started flashing, almost glowing in their own way. An earpiece suddenly formed on the side of her head, becoming a part of her. The green gem on her forehead shone for a second before becoming a brighter green. Her aura also flooded the place, helping to neutralize Melody's.

"You won't win this, girl" the false music queen said, lunging for Melody with a Psyclaw.

"That's what you think!" Melody said, dodging and landing her own Psyclaw. The two of them continued to fight, neither one of them landing a single hit.

Suddenly the clone smirked. Before Melody could register it, her doppelganger had grabbed her arm and landed a punch on her jaw that would have broken it had she not been in pokéforme. Melody's surprise was evident on her face as the clone took note of it and laughed.

"You must have realized the power gap between us now" the false music queen chuckled.

Melody barely had time to blink before the clone landed ten Psychic infused punches on her face. She tried to land a punch when her doppelganger landed two more left and right hooks. By then her eyes were slightly swollen and a few teeth were rolling around in her mouth.

Melody stood up, spitting out a few teeth. She summoned her remaining energy to her hands in a last ditch effort to stop her doppelganger.

_With Arcey_

The two God Pokémon slashed at each other with swords, sometimes dodging and sometimes blocking. They were both masters of sword combat, using swords made of their own aura (all of the legendaries could do a similar trick, but most of them preferred to use their fists or other aura abilities-and some of them turned into birds or went on all fours in pokéforme-including her, so it was kind of hard to use).

They both lunged at each other with strikes that shattered one of each of their swords. They fell back from the blows.

"You're good, clone." Arcey said, her swords disappearing. "But I'm not the god of this world for nothing."

Arcey stood up, her body shimmering. Her clothes became part of her body as it turned purely white, save for the grey section in the middle of her shirt, which extended down between her legs and bled a little onto her arms and legs, even behind her head. She got down on all fours and held her head up. Her arms and legs became pointed, gaining much muscle. The bottom halves of her legs looked similar to the boots she always wore, down to the yellow stripe down the middle. Her neck lengthened, her head shape becoming flatter. Large, protrusions resembling triangles appeared on her four legs and her neck. Her underbelly and the front of her face took on the same shade as the certain section of her shirt she was wearing. Her hair stood straight out behind her head, becoming the same shade of grey as her underbelly. It flowed like in a breeze due to her energy output. A thick tail sprouted from behind her, the underside grey. It seemed like it could bring down a house with one swing. Her face now seemed to be covered by a mask, save for her eyes. Her eyes were now a more bold green with blood red pupils. Green spots appeared where her cheeks should have been. On her midsection a wheel grew, spanning about six and a half feet in diameter. It seemed like a larger version of her necklace she had gotten from Giratina, complete with the green spots and everything. The wheel itself seemed to compress part of her waist. After she transformed she gave a cry of power, rising to her full height of eleven feet.

"_This will be easy"_ the false God Pokémon thought to herself, beginning her own transformation. _"The power she's showing now is still less than mine."_

Her arms and legs grew much larger as her hands and feet disappeared. She got down on all fours and trembled from the energy output. Her skin turned a golden color, the yellow sections of her boots intensifying. The yellowish grey spread to other areas of her body, such as her underbelly. Her neck lengthened, the grey spreading up the back of it. Her face changed shape to match Arcey's as an object similar to a faceplate covered her mouth and nose. Her yellowish white hair billowed out behind her, but it was condensed so it was a shape similar to that of a wind sock. The grey area from her underbelly appeared under her hair. A tail also sprouted behind her, moving back and forth with amazing force behind it. Her green eyes had red pupils in them, very scary even though it was the only part of her face that was showing. She also stood up to a height of eleven feet. She gave a roar of power and challenge, her aura backing up her talk (or roar).

Arcey and her clone faced off for what would undoubtedly be a death match. The two equine Pokémon charged Hyper Beams from their mouths due to the fact that they were on all fours for their pokéformes (how I'll never know-they're wearing faceplates that cover the lower halves of their faces—maybe the only explanation is that they're God). The Hyper Beams collided with one another, causing a Hall shaking explosion.

"_Damn!"_ Arcey thought. _"That seal can sure take a beating. But I guess that means Ace, Shadow and Eon aren't fully powered yet"_

The false God Pokémon leapt at her opponent, using a powerful Dragon Tail. Arcey took the blow and was sent flying into a wall. She slumped down, but stood up after a second.

"Ah!" the clone said, charging up a Focus Blast. "It seems that even God can meet her match. But I didn't think that you'd die this soon. Oh well."

She launched the orb at Arcey, who dodged it at the last second. The God Pokémon shot an Aura Sphere at her opponent, who took the blast.

"Well, well, well." The clone said, standing up. "You can fight after all"

"Damn straight, bitch" Arcey said, preparing another blast. The clone also charged up a blast. The two Equine Goddesses launched their blasts at each other, the force of the blasts pushing them back to the walls.

_With Ace and Shadow_

Their claws met in a flash that forced both parties back. Panting, they quickly tried to formulate a strategy.

"**We should use it"** Ace said to his best friend. **"We need to end this quickly"**

"_Are you crazy?!"_ she said, her voice a bit deeper than before. _"You remember what happened the last time!"_

"**I know"** Ace said, his usual pleasant, battle junkie demeanor gone; he was serious now (which was usually what he became when he truly entered pokéforme. **"But we know how to control it now. The results could be better"**

"_Not yet"_ the Dark Empath said, shaking her head. _"They could dodge it. We should wait until they're weaker. It would guarantee the job gets done"_

"**Works for me"** the Nightmare Demon said to his partner.

Over on the other side of the room, the false Kyuryoon were having their own conversation.

"We need to isolate them again." The false Nightmare Demon conversed with his partner. "That might be our only chance to defeat them."

"Agreed." the false Dark Empath said. "But they are very formidable apart or together. If we can't seize this chance, then we'll be screwed."

"Well" the false Nightmare Demon said. "We'd need to take out the Empath first. Then we could double time the Nightmare together."

"That just might work." The false Dark Empath said, an evil grin coming to her lips. "You distract the Demon while I try to beat the shy one."

"Fine" the false Nightmare Demon said, standing up. "Let's do this."

The false Kyuryoon charged at their opponents, hurling Shadow Balls in an attempt to separate the two original Kyuryoon. However, the two originals were ready this time and deflected the Shadow Balls by attacking them with Dark Claws.

"_Sh!t!"_ the clones thought as they met their foes head on. _"That should have worked! It's like they knew we'd try to split them up and acted accordingly. Seems we'll have to step it up."_

The doppelgangers stood next to each other, gathering energy. Finally they pushed themselves to their limits.

"Full aura release!" they cried, outputting much more energy than before. "Legendary Awakening!"

The clones' power levels skyrocketed, the pressure in the room nigh unbearable to even a legendary. When they had finished, they seemed much stronger, both in physical strength/speed and in mental capabilities (something very beneficial to a psychic type).

They lunged at the Kyuryoon, catching them off guard. The false Dark Empath struck Shadow in the face with a Shadow Claw, drawing a decent amount of blood. The false Nightmare Demon struck Ace in the chest with a Dark Punch, causing him to cough up blood.

The two Kyuryoon tried to counter, but their doppelgangers were faster and stronger at this point. The original Kyuryoon duo was knocked back, striking the wall behind them with enough force to almost break through into the next room. They slumped down, but weren't unconscious just yet.

"**Well, that f #$ing hurt!"** Ace said, rubbing his head.

"_I know"_ Shadow agreed. _"Okay, now seems like the perfect time to use it."_

"**All right"** Ace said, standing up weakly. He held out his hand to his best friend, who took it. Ace helped her up, both of them, weak from the fight.

"**This fight is over now, clone"** Ace said, summoning some more dark energy.

"You're damn right, demon host" the false Nightmare Demon said, walking towards Ace. The clones summoned a lot of energy, prepared to wipe out their opponents in one final blow.

"**Ready Shadow?"** Ace asked his best friend. She nodded and Ace turned back towards their clones, chuckling a little.

"**I hope you enjoyed your little 'advantage'"** he said as he and Shadow put their arms up in front of them in an X pattern. **"Because now it's our turn to show you power. But remember this when you enter the gates of hell: This was only a small taste of our true power."**

"_**Seal Release"**_ the Kyuryoon duo shouted at the same time. _**"Black Void Level 1!"**_

During her fight Arcey could feel Ace and Shadow force the first seal open. At the moment she could do nothing about it, but instantly she started to feel afraid. Afraid of what would happen to her two pupils.

They brought their hands down to a stereotypical anime transformation pose. As they did, their power shot to levels only a true legendary like Arcey or Eon could ever experience. The clones felt it almost instantly as the auras of their opponents turned completely black. The darkness of their auras seemed to affect the room around them, making the light itself dimmer. Their aura was felt even to the far reaches of the Hall, but the other legendaries were busy with their own battles, so they didn't react.

"What is this?!" the false Dark Empath shouted into the darkness that was their foes.

"_**This"**_ the Kyuryoon duo said simultaneously. _**"Is just a taste of the true power of a Kyuryoon."**_

"What are you?!" the false Nightmare King shouted, his fear very evident.

"_**We are darkness"**_ the Kyuryoon said, stepping toward their clones. Ace's eyes glowed blood red at this point, while Shadow's eyes were crimson. There was no trace of any true emotion in them at this point.

The clones backed away from them, fear definitely present with them.

"_**It's time to put an end to this"**_ the two Kyuryoon said. They charged up a black flame in one hand; Ace in the left, Shadow in the right. They flew with blinding speed towards their opponents, pulling back for a punch that the wind of which could shatter steel.

"_**Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Punch!"**_ they shouted, releasing their punches into their opponents. They had aimed for the chests of their opponents, making direct hits. The multitype attacks (most specifically Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Fighting, Psychic, Fire and Steel) ran through the false Kyuryoon like butter, the effects of all of the types involved affecting them at once. They yelled in pain, dripping blood on the floor of the Hall before they exploded, the energy shot through them and the punches themselves doing more damage than they could heal from.

"**It wor**ked" Ace said, shifting back to human forme.

"_Yes, _it did" Shadow said, doing the same.

"We did it" Ace said, pumping his fist in the air. He didn't do it as fast as he normally would have, due to his being exhausted from both breaking a seal and using his "clincher" (as he called it) move.

"Yeah" Shadow said, hugging her best friend around the shoulders. "We did."

The two Kyuryoon sat down, exhausted. Shadow leaned over onto Ace, who put his arm around her. The two of them just sat there, trying to regain energy and also just enjoying each other's company. Eventually they fell asleep leaning against each other, their arms still around each other. Shadow's locket slipped from its place to dangle in between the two of them. Ace's locket did the same, jostled free when the two of them had sat down. It hit Shadow's locket a couple of times before the two hit in the right spot to connect together, spelling out the words "BEST FRIENDS", which were engraved on an object in the shape of a heart.

_With Eon_

The explosion that resulted from the meeting of the two Flamethrower attacks was greater than that of a nuclear explosion. The two Eon Goddesses were engulfed in the flames, but emerged unharmed.

"How are you so powerful?!" the clone asked.

"Two reasons" Eon said, fire leaking from her mouth. "The first is that I'm the daughter of God. The second is that I'm an Eon Goddess. That means that I have access to the full power of the Eon, the second most powerful force in the universe, second only to pure darkness. My access to it is greater than even that of my mother."

"Whatever that means" the clone said. "I will kill you here."

"Really?" Eon said, her voice sinister. "You don't seem to have the bite to back up that big talk you have."

"Why you little bitch!" the clone screamed in anger. "I'll show you! Aura Release: Blaze!"

The clone tensed her entire body, allowing her aura and fire to intensify. The flames around her began to turn white as she yelled like she was in Dragon Ball Z, even beginning to float off the ground (all legendaries, and by logic their clones, have the ability to fly, but they rarely use them in pokéforme due to the limited movement range—it's easier to land an awesome combo when one is mostly on the ground). When she had finished screaming, she landed on the ground, her body twitching slightly. Her aura twitched, flashing white and orange repeatedly.

Eon backed up a little, preparing her back legs for a leaping attack. However, she sucked in her breath a little as she noticed her doppelganger's aura.

"_Her aura"_ the Eon Goddess thought to herself. _"It's corrupted. She's going into Shadow Mode!"_

Eon stepped back more, a little nervous. She knew just how dangerous a Shadow Pokémon could be. The twisted and corrupted monsters that were known as Shadow Pokémon were created by a form of virus known as Pokerus. The virus, while it increased strength and speed immensely, eventually corrupted the host, making their personality become almost the complete opposite, almost as if there was another person hidden away inside of them. Lugia had been infected from birth, but his parents had sealed the corruption away. The monster had always been there, however, whispering to Lugia in his darkest thoughts and nightmares. He had referred to the monster as Cipher, leading almost all of the other legendaries to think he was crazy. Only a few tried to understand and help him, some of them being Ace, Shadow and herself. He asked Arcey on multiple occasions to try to restrict his abilities for the reason of protecting his niece and nephew, Bianca and Latios, from the monster inside of him. Arcey agreed, but Ace helped Lugia use more of his power even with the seals on. Yveltal, however, had shattered any aspect of control Lugia had on his inner demon, causing it to break free and the Sea Guardian to go on a rampage. Ace eventually went to fight him, only after psyching himself up to fight one of his closer friends. The two fought for a long time, neither gaining the advantage. Eon remembered that Ace had said Lugia kept begging him to end his life time and time again, but Ace had refused, only giving in at the very, very end. She remembered that Ace had come home and just cried into Shadow's shoulder, saying over and over again that he had killed his friend. It was a sad time, especially for Bianca, who had just lost her brother just a few months prior.

Eon tensed, preparing for the unholy monster to attack. The clone did attack, slamming her right front paw into Eon's chest with a force that produced a resounding crack.

Eon flew to the wall behind her, having felt both the force of the blow she took and the sound of her own ribs cracking. She stood up weakly, pain in her ribs almost causing her to fall back down again.

"_Dammit!"_ she cursed to herself. _"Normally a few cracked ribs is nothing to me, but a hit from a Shadow Pokémon like that was far worse than I expected. The only way to beat her is…"_

"**What's wrong, Flareon?"** the Shadow Pokémon taunted, slowly walking up to her wounded foe. Her voice sounded demonic as the full effects of the Pokerus kicked in, boosting her strength up to the level of a monster. **"Does it hurt?"**

"That's it!" Eon shouted, summoning flame energy. "I'm going to show you the true power of the Eon Goddess!"

Eon started outputting energy at an alarming rate, a rate that even her mother couldn't reach without unleashing power that could shatter the planet. Her aura twitched as it turned a deep red orange. Eon gritted her teeth as she felt her power rise, shaking her damaged ribs a little. Even in her Flareon forme she wasn't completely immune to pain.

"Eon Gate…" She said through her clenched teeth, her power at its physical limit (or was it?). "Release…Level 1"

Eon's face grew dark as her body became two shades darker. Her aura was now at a level of pressure that would have killed almost any normal Pokémon, even some legendaries-even the strongest of them would most likely get a headache or feel the enormous pressure on their body. The fire around her was now burning white hot, a symbol of her determination (and temper).

Her clone, as corrupted and gone as she was, could tell that she was about to get more than she bargained for. She tried to launch multiple Fire Balls at her foe, but by this point Eon was far too powerful for such a weak attack to even faze her. The false Eon Goddess charged up a Flamethrower to try to burn out her opponent, but before she could release it Eon was suddenly standing right in front of her, having moved so fast that the clone couldn't even register or see it.

"**If you think that's going to affect me"** Eon said, her voice dark and menacing from the Eon power inside of her. **"Then you might as well shoot yourself, before I do it for you."**

The clone released the Flamethrower, but Eon shoved her right front paw into her opponent's mouth with a Fire Punch, forcing the Flamethrower to remain inside of her. The clone felt immense pain due to the energy that was pounding her insides in an attempt to escape. Even the corruption, which Zygarde had given her for an occasion similar to this, couldn't nullify the full amount of pain she was experiencing.

"**Now die" **Eon said, sending out a Flame Burst from her paw that was inside of her foe's mouth. The clone shuddered for a minute before exploding, her body turning to ash.

Eon shifted back to human forme, lying down curled up in the rain of ash. Her ribs ached, but at least she had defeated her doppelganger.

"_That sure as hell hurts"_ she thought to herself. _"Who would've thought that Zygarde could create a Shadow Pokémon, especially from DNA that wasn't infected previously? But no matter. I beat her. Now to just lie here so my ribs can heal."_

She lay there for a few seconds before she got tired of lying down. She stood up, holding her ribs, and walked out of her room to find out if anyone else had defeated their clones.

_With Melody_

Melody summoned as much psychic power as she could muster to try to destroy her foe in one final attack. The false music queen laughed at her foe's plight. Melody's knees were shaking from her clone's attack from earlier. She was barely standing, struggling to stand as well as use an attack that would most likely cost her all of her energy.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" the false music queen said as she walked over to her foe, who was just barely managing to stand.

"It's not over yet" Melody said through clenched teeth. "I can still fight you. I won't let you beat me that easily."

At this the clone chuckled. She had never expected such resistance from her opponent.

"_This girl has some fight left in her"_ the false music queen thought. _"Zygarde has little data on her, so I don't know much about her. But she seems to be very powerful."_

Melody launched the attack, a powerful Psyblast (psychic version of Flamethrower), at her doppelganger, who didn't even have time to register the attack. It struck her in the chest, the force knocking both of them back. Melody sank to her knees, too exhausted to even stand.

"If you thought" the clone said, insanity in her eyes and part of her chest torn open. "That would kill me, then you clearly have underestimated me and overestimated yourself."

The fear in Melody's eyes was evident now as her opponent walked towards her, her torn open chest healing as she used Recover.

"_Oh f #$!"_ Melody thought, her mind in a panic. She quickly tried to come up with a solution to her current predicament.

"_I know!"_ she came to a conclusion. _"I'll use that. I've never perfected it, so I might go a little bit crazy, but it's my only chance"_

"You think you'll beat me just by being stronger than me." Melody said, panting and standing only by using the wall as support. "You're wrong. You can't win just by being stronger. I have something that will help me beat you."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" The clone sneered, sure that her opponent couldn't have anything that could beat her in a fight; not at this point.

"This" Melody said, starting to sing. Her song reverberated through the Hall of Origin, calming the sleepers that had finished their battles. The clone put her hands over her ears, screaming in pain.

"What, what is that?!" she screeched, the song sounding worse than nails on a blackboard.

"That is my Relic Song." Melody said, standing up, full of energy. "It harms anyone I deem as an enemy. In this case it's you. But that's not all it can do."

"What do you mean?" the clone asked, worried that it would continue.

"It allows me to use my true power." Melody said, her body beginning to shine.

Her green hair turned an auburn color and wrapped around the top of her head like a turban, the earpiece on the side of her head moving upward and acting as a form of clip to hold it in place. Her dress changed from a long gown to what resembled an upside down flower in blossom. Her eyes turned auburn as well, new power flashing in them. Her jewel and sash also turned auburn, the jewel glowing like it was magic.

The clone tried to land a psychic punch to her now changed foe. But, before she could even pull her fist back, Melody was right behind her. The clone turned around only to be hit in the face by Melody's fist, which was charged with Electric energy. The clone fell back and hit the wall. Melody moved so fast that the clone had just barely hit the wall when she was hit through her stomach by Melody. The force of her fist punctured through her stomach and decimated her spine, leaving her paralyzed.

"Now die" Melody said, infusing her fist with Psychic and Fire aspects. The clone's body was spread apart by the Psychic power going through it and disintegrated by the Fire aspect.

Her clone vanquished, Melody shifted back to human forme, exhausted. Her transformation into her Pirouette Forme had healed some of her wounds, including her facial wounds, but she was still exhausted from using as much power as she did. She stumbled for the door to the room she as in, searching for anyone else that had succeeded in defeating their clones.

Walking down the halls of the Hall, she started to wonder if she was lost. She knew she didn't have any prior knowledge of the layout of this place or a map. She started to worry she'd run into some grave danger. Her worries dissipated, however, when she saw a group of legendaries gathered in an open room. Among them were Ace, Shadow, Eon, Ray, Bianca, Dialga, and Palkia (the latter four of which Melody had never been properly introduced to)

"Hi guys" she said, walking in. The other legendaries greeted her, some saying "hi" and others waving.

"So you got here too?" Ace said. "Great"

"Who is this?" Ray asked.

"This is Melody. She was trained by Kyurem." Ace said to Ray. Turning to Melody he continued. "Melody, this is Dialga in the blue, Palkia in the pink, Bianca in the red, and Ray in the green."

"It's not pink" Palkia insisted. "It's lightish red"

"Whatever" Ace said, having heard the defense line before (both from Palkia and from Youtube—kudos to anyone who gets that reference)

"So, is this all of the legendaries?" Melody asked. "I had heard that there were more of you guys"

"There are" Ace explained. "But the rest of us are out on training missions and are probably fighting their clones there."

"Wait, hold on" Dialga said, stepping up to Melody. "You're telling me that this petite little girl was trained by Kyurem?"

"Yes" Melody said. "And I could probably kick your ass."

"She could" Ace said before a fight could actually break out. "She fought on my level, remember?"

"Still" Dialga said. "Kyurem wasn't much of a trainer."

"She taught me how to fight." Melody said. "Before my mother died Kyurem promised her that she would make sure I could defend myself so I wouldn't die the same way she did. Kyurem is also the one who taught me the Relic Song."

"You know the Relic Song?" Bianca asked, curious. It wasn't every day that one knew a song lost to the ages.

"Yes" Melody said. "It is the song of my people, passed down from generation to generation. Kyurem learned it, however, and passed it on to me."

"Did it help you beat your clone?" Ace asked.

"Yes" Melody said, clenching her fist in triumph.

"How did the new forme feel?" Ace asked. "Good"

"Yes" Melody said. "I felt so much stronger and faster"

"Which means we'll need to have a real fight soon" Ace said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Ace, I felt you break seals" Bianca said, shuddering a little. "And Eon I felt you open the Gate slightly. Did you actually do it?"

"Yes" Ace and Eon said. "And it felt so good."

Suddenly all of the legendaries present, including Melody, felt a strong force.

"Oh no!" said all of the legendaries (except Melody) with a frightened expression on their faces.

"What?" Melody asked, getting worried.

"It's Arcey" Ace said.

"What about her?" Melody asked, really worried now. "Is she dead?"

"No, worse" Ace said, shuddering. "She's using the power of her Plates."

"So what?" Melody asked, not understanding the reason for alarm. "Don't they help her get stronger?"

"Yes" Dialga said. "But when she uses all eighteen, then she enters a new forme."

"So?" Melody asked, still not understanding the reason. "Won't that help her beat her clone?"

"The last time she entered that forme" Ace said, his tone grave. "was when Darkrai went on a rampage in my body."

_With Arcey-a little earlier_

The two God Pokémon continued to launch Judgement blasts at each other, each time they collided and caused an explosion, shaking the Hall further.

"_Damn"_ Arcey thought to herself. _"This is getting me nowhere. I need to find a way to beat her. I really don't want to use that, but…"_

Arcey teleported behind her opponent and used a Hyper Beam attack on her clone. Said clone sensed the attack, turned and shot her own Hyper Beam. The beams collided, sending both God Pokémon backwards.

"Now" the false God Pokémon said, charging up another Hyper Beam. "It's time for you to die."

She released her Hyper Beam towards Arcey, who was getting a little tired. She launched her own Hyper Beam to counter, but it wasn't enough. She was hit head on by her opponents attack. She screamed in pain as the Hyper Beam burned her skin and burned through some of her muscle. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"It seems that God is dead" the clone said, charging up another Hyper Beam which was intended to finish Arcey off.

"NO!" Arcey screamed in a commanding voice. "It's not over yet."

Appearing above Arcey were eighteen Plates of varying colors, each representing a different element. They attached themselves to her by joining together inside of the wheel on her back, seven on each side and four on the top. The God Pokémon started hovering, her head slumped over. Her neck suddenly shot back, whipping her head up. The clone stared in horror as Arcey's eyes started to glow azure, a color that was said to be that of the gods.

Arcey underwent major physical changes as well. The colors of the plates bled into her body, making it seem like a rainbow. Her head contorted until it resembled the shape of a dragon, only scarier and fiercer. Spikes shot from her tail and legs, making them seem terrifying. Her feet grew claws as fangs grew from her mouth (which had just formed over her faceplate), raw energy pouring from it. When she finished she looked more like a demon than a god. The power pouring off her body truly was immense, her aura blazing, filling up the entire room. This was the reason she had inherited her father's throne: her ability to use the Plate's full power.

The false God Pokémon screamed in terror as she beheld the true might of the God Pokémon known as Arceus, fourth god of Earth and guardian of its inhabitants, leader of the Legendary Council. This was why she commanded respect form her followers, even the Darkrai host, the one who was more powerful than her. The true strength of the gods, brought about by using their source of power: the Elemental Plates. Using just one or two added to their power and increased the power of the specific element they represented. Using all of them, however, was like going Super Saiyan, the true power of the Arcean (Ar-say-an) race.

Arcey's energy output was shaking the entire Hall, threatening to tear the seal holding it together. She looked at her clone with her blank eyes, her clone shaking in total fear.

Arcey created an orb of pulsating black energy to form her ultimate attack: Hyper Judgement. The ball pulsated, seeming like it would explode at any second. Just before it exploded Arcey launched the orb at her clone. The orb seemed to distort the space around it as it moved towards the frightened clone. Said clone shrieked as the orb hit her, tearing through her skin, her bones, even her soul. She disintegrated in a cloud of smoke as the Hyper Judgement obliterated both body and soul.

Arcey wasn't done, though. She continued to blast Hyper Judgements at the room around her. She was suffering from the rage brought on by the Plates (if one uses all eighteen Plates, then they have a very high change of becoming a rage monster until they exit their God Forme).

The blasts continued, shaking the very Hall itself, until a giant Shadow Ball hit her in the face, calming her down and reverting her back to sanity. She blinked a few times and looked around to see a Dragon standing in front of her. It had a serpentine body with six golden spikes in its sides. Six black tentacles with one red claw each sprouted from its back. Red and black stripes went all the way up its underbelly. The rest of its body was grey, save for the golden rings around its back resembling a ribcage. Its dragonic face was surrounded by a faceplate that was very reflective.

Arcey blinked, rubbing her eyes with her foot-um, hoof? It had changed forme. Now it had six muscular legs with yellow claws. A thick tail now spread out behind its legs. Its faceplate had altered slightly, but it still covered its face. Two large wings spread out from its back, six red spikes emerging downward from them. He was the ruler of the Distortion World, the God of Death: Giratina.

Arcey ran up to her love interest (not even I know the true status of their relationship), shifting back into human forme. He also shifted into his human forme. He wore a golden necklace with a Golden stone on it. The stone shone prettily and had some mysterious powers of its own. Giratina rarely used it-and when he did it was for short bursts. His shirt was a pattern of red and black stripes. His jacket was a dull gold and his pants were grey. He wore black shoes, but his pants mostly hid them.

The two of them hugged, laughing a little. The Giratina got serious, grabbing Arcey by the shoulders.

"Why did you do that?!" he yelled a little. "You know what happened the last time when Darkrai returned."

"I know" Arcey said, sniffling a little. "I panicked. She nearly killed me and I panicked."

"What did?" Giratina asked (he wasn't present for the clone attacks-he was monitoring the Distortion World).

"My clone" Arcey said.

"That happened today?" Giratina said as the other legendaries entered the room.

"Giratina!" Ace, Eon, Shadow, Palkia, Dialga, Ray, and Bianca shouted happily, running up and tackling the Death God. Melody just stood there, astonished.

"How are you guys?" Giratina asked from under the pile of legendaries. They had always looked to him as a father figure.

"_This is Giratina?"_ she thought. _"This is the Death God, rumored to be a true monster? He seems so nice. It must have been one of his ancestors that the legends talked about."_ (Giratina is about the same age as Arcey, so it probably was)

"Oh" GIratina said, realizing that a new person was in the room. "Who is this? And why does she remind me of both a Meloetta and Kyurem?"

"That's Melody" Ace explained. "She is a Meloetta that was trained by Kyurem. And she's also a member of the Council."

"When did this happen?" Giratina asked. He hadn't been in the Hall since the last meeting, where the topic of the clones was discussed.

"A few days ago." Eon said. "She's on par with us" (she's referring to the Unholy Trinity)

"Well" said Giratina. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm sure Kyurem taught you well."

"Oh, she did" Melody said. "She did"

"So" said Giratina. "How did the fights go?"

"We kicked ass!" the legendaries (including Melody) shouted.

"Good" Giratina said, laughing. He remembered when they would all try to fight him at once. Back when he could kick all of their asses. Now he couldn't fight more than one of them at a time, especially the members of the Unholy Trinity. And he'd still lose. Was it that he was getting old or was it that they were getting insanely strong?

"Well, I need to get home." Melody said, heading out the door. "There's a big event going on at school tomorrow and I need my rest. I'll see you guys later. Ace, Eon, Shadow, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Later" Ace and Eon said. Shadow waved goodbye to her newest friend.

"She's nice" Giratina said. "How'd you meet her?"

"I met her in school." Ace said. "We became friends during a fight"

"Nice" Giratina said. "How good is she?"

"We both shifted to pokéforme" Ace said, a gleam in his eyes. "because we wanted to go all out. She's really good."

"I do see potential in her." Giratina said. "I hope that she will be a fundamental part of this Council."

_Melody's house-later_

Melody arrived back home, tired. That big event was going on at school tomorrow and she would have to rest to be able to stay up that late. She should have made sure she was ready, but she had been busy fighting for her life against herself.

She looked to her desk to see her cell phone sitting on top of it. It blinked, telling her she had a message. She flipped open her phone (she hated smartphones because she always butt dialed people at the worst times) to see who the message was from. She chuckled when she saw who it was from. After reading it she put her phone down, got a shower, and sat down to hear the message.

The speaker of the message was female. She also sounded like she was a teenager. Here's what she said

_Hey, girl, it's me, your best friend. I'm calling to let you know that I'm coming in to join the ranks of your school, Pokémorph High. First thing tomorrow you have to introduce me to that guy you were telling me about. Oh, and I'm also bringing Diana with me. You know her, right? She's a little shy, so it'll be good for her to be around some familiar faces. I want you to tell me all about your friends and even introduce me to them. I've gotta go, but I will be at your school tomorrow. Laters. Your best friend, Cressa._

_Finally done with that saga (and this chapter-insert over 9000 wds. joke here)_

_With that said, let credit be given where credit is due._

_The character of Cressa (who will be in the next chapter as wel as later chapters-i don't put something like that in a chapter (especially in the end of a chapter and after a major saga as well) and just do nothing with it (that's dumb)) was an idea given to me in a review by Allthrustnovector. I thought it was a great idea and went with it. So, what that means is that some of the material in the next chapter and in subsequent chapters is thanks to him._


	11. Prom Ch1: Cressa and the Prom

Chapter Eleven: Cressa and the Prom

"Everybody WAKE UP!" Arcey shouted at her pupils early in the morning.

"Arcey, shut the F #$ up!" Ace yelled back, still half asleep. He and the others were tired from their battles with their clones.

Suddenly an eleven foot, horse like creature crashed through Ace's door, blasting him with a Judgement attack. It didn't hurt much, but it was enough to fully wake him up.

Ace returned the blast threefold with a Dark Ball, knocking Arcey back into his wall. The space-time seal fixed the damage as if it never happened, the door being fixed as well. Ace got up, walked over to his closet, and put on his clothes for the day: the usual: black jacket, black shirt, Red scarf from Shadow, locket from Shadow, black jeans, and black shoes. He walked put the door, closing it behind him.

Ace made it to the breakfast table, sitting down in between Shadow and Eon. The other legendaries were sitting down as well, most of them complaining about how early it was. Others complained on needing more healing time before training exercises. May and Phione went around, smacking those complaining about healing (they were the ones that healed them all after said clone crisis). Arcey came down, back in her human forme, rubbing her head after Ace's attack. She sat down at the head of the table and started giving out the morning announcements.

"Well, good to see everybody's up" she said cheerfully. This was how she started all of the morning announcement sessions (and sometimes the afternoon and evening sessions, if they had them as well as the big monthly meetings). This cheerful remark earned her rude gestures from several of the legendaries, including Ace, Eon, Sapphire, Dialga, and even Palkia. Arcey smiled; she was used to it-it had been the same way several years ago when she started doing it.

"To start the day" she continued, ignoring the rude looks she was getting for waking everybody up. "Good job on fighting off the clones. You guys kicked some ass."

"Then why don't we get more sleep?!" Ace shouted from his seat.

"You wouldn't anyway" Shadow whispered in his ear. "We have school today, remember?"

"Aw sh!t" Ace exclaimed.

"Continuing" Arcey said, resuming her speech (much to the dismay of the other legendaries). "Even though you guys won, we still could face another threat. We need to be prepared."

"By being sleep deprived?" Entei said, half joking. "Yeah, that's smart! What happened to your omniscience? Did it go away when you first had your fun with Giratina?"

Raikou and Suicune burst out laughing, several other legendaries joining in, including Ace and Eon. Arcey got a little pissed off over this (when anyone talks about her and Giratina's "private moments", or "meetings" as she referred to them, she tended to get defensive and angry). She shot Aura Spheres at all those laughing, three each for the legendary beasts. It didn't hurt much, but it caused them to look at her.

"What I do with Giratina" she said, through clenched teeth. "Is my business. If any of you have a problem with that, then we will have a "talk" after breakfast. Do I make myself clear?"

The legendaries all nodded, save Ace and Eon, who had started their own conversation. Arcey shot a Judgement from her hands at the two of them. It hit them, causing them to turn and nod rapidly. This was something they had learned that saved them a lot of trouble over the years.

"Now" Arcey said, clearing her throat. "We still need to stick to our training regimen. We can't be slacking off."

"Then why we can't get a little extra sleep today?" Entei asked. "After all, we just fought for our lives."

"Because I f #$ing said so!" Arcey said, standing up. "Now Ace, Shadow, and Eon, you guys need to get to school."

"Later" the trio said as they walked out the door. Arcey watched them go, sighing a sigh of pride. She had done well in raising them.

_Pokémorph High-Entryway_

Ace, Shadow, and Eon walked into school, talking amongst themselves. When they had reached their lockers, Melody walked up to them, talking with two girls about her age.

The first girl was just a little shorter than Melody. Her hair was pink and seemed to sparkle like diamonds. She wore a little circlet in her hair that held a round pink gem almost the same color as her hair. She wore a pink, long sleeved shirt that had a yellow collar. She wore a necklace that had held a pink, diamond shaped gem in it. Her pants were grey, almost like stone. Around her forehead she wore a small, triangular gem that was golden in color. Her face had a greyish tint to it, almost as if she worked around coal. She wore a pair of grey mittens (very odd since it was May). Her shoes were grey with pink laces. Her face looked kind and compassionate, but at the same time shy. Her eyes were a soothing ruby color with deep pink pupils. She tried to move behind the other girl when Ace glanced in her direction.

The other girl was a little taller than Melody, about the same size as Ace. She was wearing blue and yellow pants. Her shoes were blue with yellow laces. Her sleeveless shirt was blue with a very large yellow stripe running down the middle, making it seem as if it was her underbelly. She was wearing pink arm warmers (I don't know what they're called) that basically took the place of her sleeves. Two ribbons connected at the collar of her t-shirt, winding around her body and connecting themselves to the bottom of her pants. Her face looked kind and caring, if not naïve and curious (almost like a more mature version of Mina). Her hair was blonde, a very nice yellow color, save for the very front of her hair, which was a very warm pink. Her eyes were the same shade of warm pink with white pupils. She seemed to be staring in Ace's direction. Inside her internal temperature was slowly climbing.

"Hey, guys" Melody said, waving. She addressed Ace and Shadow. "Are you two ready for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Ace asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Melody asked, shocked.

"No, I don't" Ace said. "I've been worried about fighting myself, as has Shadow and Eon."

"Oh yeah" Melody said. "I forgot about that."

"So who are these two?" Ace said, indicating the two girls behind Melody.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Melody said, turning to her two guests. "These are my two friends from Hoenn. The blondie here is Cressa."

"Hey" Cressa held up two fingers like an anime girl. "You're cute"

"Um, well—uhh—thank…you?" Ace said, a bit surprised at the comment.

Cressa walked up to Ace and put her hands on his chest.

"Rock solid" she said, feeling his pectoral region. Shadow reeled back a little, a small look of disgust in her face and eyes. Ace noticed this and promptly removed the blonde's hands from his body.

"Please stop" he said.

"But why?" Cressa said, falsely sniffling. "I like rubbing your chest."

"Your friend's a little flirty, isn't she?" Ace said to Melody. Shadow's right eye started to twitch.

"I think you're cute" Cressa said leaning almost seductively towards Ace. Shadow looked really uncomfortable at the attention Ace was now receiving (trust me; it would look really weird to see).

"Please stop" she said, stepping in between Ace and Cressa. Ace looked a little relieved; Eon was snickering a little bit.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Cressa said, a smug look on her face. "You think I'll be competition?"

"Oh sh!t" Ace said to himself. He knew where this might go and he didn't want to have to hold Shadow back if Cressa was the fighting type.

"I'm not in love with him!" Shadow said as her face turned a little redder, a little louder than she would have liked. Cressa got a little twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, you're not?" Cressa said, grabbing Ace around the shoulder. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I do this."

"I would" Ace said removing her hand. Shadow looked a little relieved.

"You have some strong hands." Cressa said. Ace quickly let go of her hand and turned to address Melody.

"So, who's the other girl you brought to introduce to us?" he asked quickly, stepping back next to Shadow.

"Oh" Melody jolted back to attention, having been watching (in humor) the "greetings" of Cressa. She stepped a little aside to reveal the pink haired girl. "This is Diana"

"H-h-hi." Diana said timidly, hiding behind Melody.

"Wait a second." Ace said, looking closer at Diana, who hid her face in Melody's shirt.

"What is it?" Melody asked, used to Ace's behavior at this point.

"Nothing" Ace said, walking back over to Shadow. "It's just been a while since I've seen a Carbink princess."

Diana's eyes went wide as Melody and Cressa looked back at her with confused expressions.

"H-h-how did you know that?" Diana asked, very nervous at this point.

"Just an intuition." Ace said. "You resemble the paintings I've seen of previous princesses."

"But, what are you?" she asked. "I'm just a simple girl."

"Oh no" Ace said. "You're very special. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

"But what's so different about a Carbink princess?" Melody asked.

"They're not born very often, so it's an honor to be one." Ace said. "But why were you in Hoenn? I heard Carbink are mostly in Kalos."

"I-I moved there." Diana said shyly. "With Cressa. After the Dark types…"

"After the Dark types what?" Ace asked, confused. "What's with the Dark types?"

"Are you a Dark type?" Diana asked timidly.

"Why do you ask?" Ace asked, confused as to the nature of the question.

"Dark types killed my parents when I was very young." Diana said. "I was rescued by Cressa's family who found me and raised me."

"Yes I am" Ace said, causing Diana to step backwards a few feet. "And so is Shadow here. But we have no intention of hurting you."

"That's what he said when he killed my parents." Diana said.

"Who's he?" Eon asked.

"He referred to himself as Giovanni" Diana said, the name causing Shadow to go pale, and Ace's and Eon's eyes to widen. They knew just who he was and what he was capable of.

"He's not a Dark type" Ace said coldly, his anger evident. "He's something. I just don't know what." (Neither do I at this point)

"How do you know?" Melody asked.

"I fought him once" Ace said. "He's beyond being a monster. He's a full-on demon, truly evil to the core."

"He killed them" Diana said, visibly trembling at this point. "And he laughed while he was doing it."

Ace's eyes flashed in anger at the sheer cruelty of the monster known as Giovanni. Eon clenched her fists, while Shadow walked over to Diana and gave her a friendly pat on the back. Diana looked up and looked into Shadow's eyes. In them, those red orbs, she saw something she could relate to: a girl with a darker past, tormented by an outside force, that had made friends, friends she could rely on. Diana saw that and hugged Shadow, beginning to cry a little into her shirt.

"You know how I feel, don't you?" she asked through her tears.

"Yes" Shadow said, hugging her back. "I do. Let me help you get through it."

"Okay" Diana said. "I'd like that."

"Come on" Shadow said. "I'll introduce you to my friends. My name's Shadow."

"Thank you, Shadow" Diana said.

Shadow walked over to her friends to introduce them.

"This is Eon" Shadow said, pointing at the Fire type. "She loves to battle. She's a Flareon"

"Cool" Cressa said, her eyes wide. "If I could be any type other than Psychic or Fairy (in this fic I made the Cresselia species part Fairy type—so it would actually make sense that they could oppose the Darkrai species on equal footing) I would want to be a Fire type. Or maybe a Ghost type. I think I would look better in red and grey."

"And this" Shadow said, pointing to her best friend. "Is Ace. He's a Dark type. He likes fighting just as much as Eon. They fight together all the time."

"Y-you seem different" Diana said, stepping out from behind Melody and giving a little bow. "From other Dark types I mean."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ace said as a bell rang, signaling that class was starting.

"Oh f #$, we're late!" Eon shouted, taking off running with Ace, Shadow, and Melody on her heels. Cressa was on Ace's heels and Diana was on hers.

_Pokémorph High—Math Class_

"All right class, settle down" the teacher said, clapping her hands at the very talkative class. Several members of the class kept talking after he was done. Others still were snoring away (Ace and Eon). Still others were having a stare down (Shadow and Cressa).

The teacher chuckled to herself, as she was used to this. She sent a bolt of electricity into anyone who wasn't paying attention to her lecture (uh-I mean teachings).

Half of the talkers jolted upright and stared intently at her. The rest were ground types and therefore didn't give a flying f #$ about an electric type move. Those Pokémon received an Energy Ball to their heads, jolting them up. (the teacher is an Alakazam btw)

Ace and Eon continued to snore away, both of them strong enough to resist both attacks and not be disturbed. Shadow and Cressa were being almost silent (Aside from the growls they were giving each other) so they weren't bothered.

"All right" the teacher said, sucking in a large breath. "F #$ it!"

She used Hyper Voice to create a sound loud enough to startle Shadow and Cressa from their fierce rivalry and Ace and Eon from their nice nap.

"Aww, what the f #$ Arcey/mom!?" Ace/Eon shouted before realizing they were in class. Everybody stared at them, some of them making the "Oh sh!t!" face. The teacher just stared at them for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Well, I hope you two had a nice nap." She said, her voice straining a little. "Because we will now have a quiz over the work."

The entire class groaned, remembering the promise that the teacher had made the previous class: We will take a qui on this stuff, so study.

"Listen, guys" the teacher said. "The prom is TONIGHT! We do our work now so we can have fun later."

"Hey, Melody." Ace leaned forward and whispered to his friend. "What's a prom?"

"You really don't know?!" Melody whispered back. "What is this, your first year of actual school?"

"Yes" said Ace, silencing Melody.

"Sorry" she apologized. "A prom is an event at a school where couples go and dance. It's so romantic and usually some people kiss. It's a special event that is pretty much the biggest thing in one's high school career, save graduation."

"Oh" Ace whispered. "Interesting"

"Hey, Ace" Cressa whispered, leaning toward him. "Would you like to go to prom with me?"

"Um, no thank you." Ace whispered back. "Dancing's not my thing."

"Please" the Dream Queen begged.

"No thanks" Ace said.

"I will make you take me" she whispered in a sinister voice. "You will be my date."

"Class!" the teacher shouted. "I am trying to teach. This is—"

At that moment the bell rang. The students left in a hurry. Ace turned into a shadow and left before the students around him could even register that he had left.

"Where'd he go?" Eon wondered.

"I'll find him" Shadow volunteered.

"I'll find him first." Cressa said, jumping in front of Shadow.

"Why do you like him so much?" Shadow asked. "You just met him this morning."

"Why do you like him so much?" Cressa asked, leaving Shadow at a loss for words.

"Just find him." Eon said. "We need to figure out what we're going to do later."

_Pokémorph High-hallway-three minutes later_

"Ace! Ace! Where are you?" Shadow called to her best friend as she walked down the hallway. She had been searching for him for a few minutes, but to no avail.

She turned the corner to walk down another empty hallway. She noticed that there was a broom closet in the middle of it. She walked down the hall, her walking path taking her right next to the closet.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her, one around her waist and the other around her mouth. She started to panic (you would too) as they pulled her into the broom closet. She flailed her arms (which weren't restrained), but couldn't hit her captor.

"Shhh." Came a familiar, quiet voice. Upon hearing it, Shadow's heart rate slowed down back to normal levels, her wide eyes returning to normal. The hand around her mouth was removed along with the one around her waist.

"Don't worry" Ace said jokingly. "I washed my hands."

"Ha ha" Shadow said, trying to see her best friend in the darkness. Normally her eyes would have adjusted immediately, but her unexpected entry had disoriented her. She focused her breathing to help her heart rate function normally. Her dark vision kicked in and she could clearly see her best friend in the darkness (one of the benefits of being a Dark type).

"I bet you're wondering why I'm in this broom closet." Ace said, rubbing the back of his head. "And why I grabbed you like that."

"Yeah pretty much" Shadow said, a smug expression on her face.

"Well, I'm hiding in her to avoid Cressa." Ace explained. "She wants me to go to the prom with her and I really don't want to. I grabbed you because I knew that if you found me, then Cressa might follow you and ambush me."

"Funny." Shadow said, a small grin coming to her lips. "Ace Hunter running from a woman."

"Hardy har har." Ace said, chuckling a little.

"About the prom." Shadow said, getting a little nervous. "Would—would you like to go? With me?"

"What?" Ace said, not expecting the question.

"Well, we could go." Shadow started to say, blushing a little, unsure of what to say or even how to ask her question. "And dance and have a good time."

"I-I-I—" Ace stumbled over his words, also blushing. "Yes. I'll go with you."

"You will?" Shadow said, her face lighting up a little.

"Yes" Ace said, taking her hand in his. "But I'm not wearing a tux."

"Fair enough" Shadow said, giggling a little, knowing her best friend very well. "Now, shouldn't we get out of this closet?"

"Yes, we should." Ace said. "We don't need a janitor opening this door and finding us. What would he think we were doing?"

Ace took his best friend's hand and together they walked out of the door together.

_Outside the Hall of Origins-a few minutes later_

"Where are they?" Eon asked, impatiently looking at her watch. "They should've been here a while ago."

"We only just got here." Diana reminded her. She had only known her new friends for a few hours and already she was a little braver around them.

"Whatever" Eon said, blowing off the reminder. "I'm still bored"

"Be patient" Melody said. "This probably isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"No it is" Eon said. "I'd be willing to bet money that he left to hide from your friend. You know? The blonde, flirty one that Shadow seems to have spawned a rivalry with."

"Oh" Melody said, knowing who Eon was referring to.

"What did my sister do to him?" Diana asked timidly. "To make him hate her?"

"Nothing" Eon said, reassuring the diamond princess. "She's just a little too flirty for his tastes."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked curiously.

"His heart belongs to another." Melody said.

"Who?" Diana asked.

"Shadow" a voice said from a distance. "Where did they say they were going to meet us?"

"In front of the house." Came the reply

"Who's house?" Ace asked again.

"Ours." Shadow said, face palming (damn, she does that a lot).

"Oh right" Ace said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The two of them arrived at the entrance to the Hall of Origins (or, to be more accurate, the driveway of the property), talking. They saw their friends and ran up to meet them.

"Where were you guys?" Eon asked. "You guys were gone for forever."

"Would you believe we were in a closet?" Ace said.

"Ooooh." Eon and Melody said, playful smiles coming to their lips. "Did you have a good time in there?"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, her and Ace with confused expressions on their faces.

"Forget it." Eon said, the joke ruined. "Where's Cressa?"

"Right here!" she shouted, jumping towards Ace from beside him. Ace leaned back, causing her to miss. Before she could face plant on the pavement, however, Ace put his arm under her stomach, catching her. He effortlessly threw her gently to Melody, who caught her and set her back on her feet.

"Aww" Cressa whined a little. "Why don't you want me?"

"From past experiences" Ace said. "I've learned never to trust something that jumps straight at me."

"But you want to take me to the prom, right?" Cressa said, her eyes going moe.

"Sorry" Ace said, taking Shadow's hand. "I'm taken for tonight."

"Aaaww" Eon and Melody said, clasping their own hands together and doing the stereotypical female daydream pose.

"But don't you think I'm better suited for this than her?" Cressa said, getting really close to Ace.

"No" Ace said, putting his hand on her forehead. "I think Shadow and I will have a good time."

Eon and Melody snickered, knowing that Ace was pretty much only going to accept Shadow's offer from the get-go.

"But what is it about me you don't like?" Cressa said. "Is it because I'm a Fairy type?"

"No" Ace said, his face showed his confusion at how the blonde had jumped to that conclusion. "It has nothing to do with your typing or the fact that you're a Cresselia."

"Wait" Cressa said, taking a step back. "How did you know that?"

"All Darkrai are born with the innate ability to sense their rival dreamwalkers, the Cresselia; the Cresselia have the same sense towards Darkrai. That has no effect on my opinion of you, but you should have at least known what I was."

"I did" Cressa said. "But I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think it was important."

"It's not." Said Ace. "But most Cresselia have problems with their offspring having relationships with Darkrai and vice versa. My parents are dead, so it doesn't matter to me either way, but I'm sure that your parents would, especially one so close to the original."

"I don't care!" Cressa said. "I like you and I want to be closer to you."

"I have no interest in starting a romantic relationship with you." Ace said. "And it makes me uncomfortable when you throw yourself at me."

"Why?" Cressa asked, striking a moe pose. "I'm an attractive girl."

"That's not what I look for in a woman." Ace said.

"What does she have that I don't?!" Cressa said, pointing to Shadow.

"What are you talking about?" Ace said, not getting what she was saying.

"Oh come on!" Cressa practically shouted. "Anyone can clearly see that you two have feelings towards each other. It's as obvious as the fact that Eon is a battle junkie."

"I'm not following you." Ace said.

"What does she have that I don't?!" Cressa said. "I'm attractive. I have intelligence. I'm a virgin, something I can tell someone like you prefers."

When she had said that Ace's eyes went wide as he looked over at Shadow, whose expression had gone from confusion at the fact that Cressa had said they were in love to an expression of hurt and sadness. Ace tried to put his arm around her and talk to her to try to comfort her, but she threw it off and teleported inside the Hall.

"What's up with her?" Cressa asked, felling a little bad that Shadow was crying.

"It's nothing" Ace said. "She's just had a bad childhood. She's the type to bottle things up for years at a time, only to have it explode later."

"Should I get her?" Eon asked, opening the gate to the driveway.

"No" Ace said, sighing. "With this it's best to give her time to let it out. Remember the last time."

"Yeah" Eon said, remembering. "She'll be ready for tonight, right?"

"I hope so" Ace said. "Arcey should be able to console her and help her calm down."

"Was it something I said?" Cressa said, feeling guilty.

"Yes" Ace said. "But it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"Know what?" Cressa asked.

"She made me and Eon promise not to tell" Ace said. "We're bound by our word."

"But she'll be alright, correct" Diana asked, worried for her friend.

"Oh yeah" Ace said. "In a few hours or less, she'll be back to her normal, cheery, soft-spoken self."

"Oh, good" Diana said, sighing with relief.

"So" Eon said, changing the subject so as to avoid an awkward silence. "Who's ready for tonight?"

"We should get Dialga and Palkia to come." Ace said. "And Ray and Bianca too."

"Yeah" Eon said. "Love is in the air tonight"

"Oh no" Melody said. "Not that song."

"Fine" Eon said, leaning on the fence at the edge of the driveway.

"We should get ready." Cressa said. She leaned in close to Ace's ear to whisper to him.

"I'm still going to try and win you over" she said. "But fair and square. No cheap shots."

"Oh Arceo" Ace said, knowing that there was no way in hell he could discourage her. "Try again after tonight, allright. I already promised Shadow I'd go with her."

"Fair enough." The dream queen said. "But just remember: I'm better for you than her."

"Doubt it" Eon said, having heard what she said (she had exceptional hearing, as Flareon do).

"Why won't you accept my invitation?" Cressa said.

"Because" Ace said. "I just met you this morning. I've known Shadow for years."

"Fine" Cressa said, turning on her heels and walking away. "I guess I'll just have to step up my game."

"Oh Arceo" Ace said, shaking his head. "What have I done?"

"You've created a monster" Eon joked. "A love-crazed monster."

"Well, at any rate." Melody said. "We should go get ready for tonight. It's going to be epic."

"Come on Diana" Cressa said, taking her little "sister's" hand. "You and I are going to go shopping."

"Save me" the diamond princess looked back at Melody, who chuckled at the turn of events.

"Well, I'm going to tell the other two couples the plan for tonight" Eon said, starting up the driveway.

"Me too" Ace said. "And we need your mom to make the girls dresses as well."

"Yeah!" Eon said, a twinkle in her eyes. "Maybe she'll make mine actually on fire."

"That would be awesome" Ace said.

Melody looked at her friends, laughing to herself. _"These guys are insane"_ she thought to herself. _"But I love being around them."_

_Hall of Origin-living room_

"So that's what's gonna happen tonight" Ace and Eon told Dialga, Palkia, Ray, Bianca, and Arcey about what was going down for the evening events.

"But we don't even go to your school." Bianca said. "How will we get in?"

"Palkia can warp you all in." Ace said.

"What about security?" Dialga said. "They have to know who's a student or not."

"This is a prom at a public school" Eon said. "You could walk in the front door and be fine, but we're gonna play it safe."

"Is Shadow going?" Dialga and Palkia were making lovey dovey faces at Ace.

"She's my date for tonight" Ace said.

"What about afterwards?" Dialga and Palkia said. Eon smacked them in the back of the head.

"Will she be better by then?" Ace asked Arcey, ignoring the reality duo.

"She'll be ready in a few hours" Arcey said. "I'm making her dress, which reminds me: I need Dialga and Bianca to come with me."

"What for?" Bianca asked.

"For me to get your dresses ready" Arcey said, leading the two girls out of the room. "We're going to have a big reveal to the lucky gentlemen who are escorting you two to the prom."

"It's gonna be HOT!" Eon said.

"You just had to make a fire pun" Ace said, face palming (god, he seems to have learned a bad habit from Shadow).

"Yep" Eon said, clenching her fist. "I'm gonna have some fun tonight."

"Who're you going with?" Ace asked.

"Melody" she said, which shocked Ace. He knew she liked her as a good friend and friendly rival, but not anything more.

"Wait, what?" Ace asked, not expecting that answer.

"Not as dates." Eon said, smacking Ace. "We're just going together to keep each other company and to make sure we get a table big enough for all of us. Diana and Cressa are doing the same thing. We're not gonna dance together or anything, just walk together to the prom."

"Oh" Ace said. "It just took me a second to process what you said. I was trying to figure out what to do tonight."

"What do you mean?" Eon asked.

"You know the problem I have." Ace said.

"Oh yeah." Eon said. "Well, maybe Mewtwo could teach you to dance."

"Oh hell no." Ace said. "I might blow up or something worse."

"He doesn't do that much anymore." Eon reassured him.

"Except on April Fools Day" Ace said.

"That was last month" Eon assured her friend. "Besides you could use the practice."

"Maybe" Ace said. "But no promises."

"You don't want to ruin Shadow's big night, do you?" Eon asked.

"No" said Ace. "I'll think of something."

"Hurry" Eon said. "The big reveal is in two hours. Be ready."

"Oh I will." Ace said. "I will. But aren't you wearing a dress?"

"Oh f #$ no!" Eon said. "First I don't have a date. Me and Melody aren't dating. Not even close. We're just going to go in and stare at you and Shadow and laugh at stories we tell."

"Oh" Ace said, heading out the door. "Well I'm going to go do something for two hours. Tell me when the "big reveal is."

"Will do" said Eon.

_Hall of Origins-Meeting Room-two hours later_

Ace, Palkia, Ray, and Eon were sitting in the meeting room, which had been converted temporarily into a catwalk (Eon was there for support). They all were wearing their casual clothes (Ray and Palkia shared Ace's mentality about tuxedos) Ace and Eon were on the far left, then Palkia, then Ray. There were empty chairs next to the legendaries sitting in the meeting room (for their dates). Ace had brought a few soda cans for him, Eon and Shadow to drink.

"All right" Arcey said, clearing her throat. "We now present to you, the escorts, our three fine women in their fancy dresses made by me, the Great Seamstress, Arceus J. Multius."

"Just get on with it!" the escorts (Ace, Palkia, and Ray) and Eon shouted at the God Pokémon.

"Okay, fine" Arcey said, groaning. "Here we go."

"Great Seamstress?" Ace whispered to Eon. "Weren't our Christmas gloves supposed to be fingered?"

"She said she thought we'd like the fingerless better." Eon said.

"And why are we doing this this way?" Ace whispered back.

"Mom went into one of her moments again." Eon said. (Arcey frequently has these moments where she wants to do something and is too stubborn to be convinced otherwise)

"Great" Ace said sarcastically. "Well, whatever. So long as we get there at the right time. Also tell your mom to lay off the fashion shows."

"Trust me" Eon assured her close friend. "I will"

The God Pokémon walked over to the door where the three girls were waiting to show off their dresses. She leaned in and whispered some instructions to them.

"First up" Arcey addressed the "crowd". "Is our own lady in red. The red Eon Dragon, the—"

"Just send her out!" the escorts shouted at the God Pokémon.

"All right already" Arcey said, irritated. "Arceo, guys, be patient. This is a big event. They need proper introduction."

"Arcey, the prom is in an hour." Ace said. "We don't have time for long introductions. We need to see their dresses so we can go."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Arcey asked.

"Because" Ace said. "After we've gotten our fill of prom night, we can go to the movies to see the next Crobatman movie. The theater's open late tonight so we can hit the late showing. So the sooner we get going, the sooner we get to the theater."

"You're going to the theater?" Arcey asked. "On prom night."

"Yeah" the escorts said. The dates (Shadow, Dialga, and Bianca) shouted their agreement from their room. "Why is there something wrong with that?"

"No" Arcey said, shaking her head and sighing. "Nothing at all as long as you're all in agreement."

"Good" Ace said.

"Now where were we?" Arcey said, trying to remember where she was in her introduction. "Oh yeah! Introducing the lovely Bianca Ratiasu Aeona (ee-own-uh)!"

Bianca stepped out into the meeting room, holding a rose bouquet. Ace and Eon glanced at her, giving her a thumbs up, and began their own conversation. Palkia waved, causing her to wave back. She looked at Ray, who was just staring at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"He'll be fine" Palkia said. "He just likes your dress."

"Thank you, Ray." Bianca said.

Her dress was long and flowing, almost touching the ground. The bottom half was red with a blue sash around the middle. The top was white with a cutout triangle that was blue around the edges. She was wearing red, elbow length, silk gloves. The sleeves of her dress were white and had small amounts of padding in them, making them seem slightly rounder. Her hair was let down, the bottom falling around her shoulders. She had left the two tufts, though (she'd had them like that for so long that they were stuck). Her lipstick matched the crimson portions of her hair. Her eyes shone like gems, showing happiness and joy. Her smile shone just like her eyes, piercing Ray's heart (almost literally).

"So, Ray?" Palkia said, nudging the Sky God with his elbow. "What do you think?"

"You look great." Ray said. Bianca blushed and sat down next to her escort for the night.

"Nice job, Bianca." Arcey said, motioning to the door. "Next up we have the Time Goddess herself, the tough as all get out, Dialga Diaruga Tempora!"

"How much you wanna bet she fought Arcey to the bitter end about that dress?" Ace mumbled to Eon.

"Probably a lot" Eon mumbled back.

Dialga stepped out of the doorway, putting on hand on her hip and making a fist in the air as if she was posing for a video game character select option. Palkia was staring, two shades redder, almost to the pink color of his shirt.

She was wearing a blue sequin dress that had a metallic look. When she stepped, her shoes appeared under the dress (it opened a little in the front so she wouldn't trip over it). They had heels (very short ones in case of combat procedures-and because Dialga physically cannot walk in high heels) and were the same material of the dress. The dress was sleeveless, but Dialga wore a long pair of cobalt blue gloves that were made of silk. Her hair was also let down, but Dialga put it behind her shoulders so as to keep it from getting in her eyes. She didn't wear lipstick (Arcey had said it would clash with her dress if she wore red and that blue lipstick just looked too punk), but her lips seemed to shimmer (at least to Palkia). Her eyes were softer than they normally were, but still hinted at her tremendous physical power. She wore two cobalt orb shaped earrings that matched her dress.

"I'll bet Palkia's getting some tonight" Ray whispered to Bianca, who giggled and smacked him on the arm. Ace and Eon heard it and started chuckling.

"What did you say, Snake Boy?!" Dialga shouted at Ray (apparently she'd heard it too), who suddenly got a look of minor panic on his face. Ace and Eon moved a little to the left, knowing what might happen next.

The inevitable happened: Dialga leapt towards Ray, pulling back for a punch. Arcey caught her and held her back.

"You'd better f #$ing take that back!" she shouted, flailing her arms and kicking her legs.

"Dialga, calm down" Arcey said, getting the Time Goddess in a full nelson. "One comment isn't worth tearing your dress."

"I'll tear his limbs off!" Dialga shouted, judo flipping Arcey over her head. The God Pokémon landed in Palkia's lap, but fell off. Dialga leapt once again at Ray, but it was Ace who caught her this time.

"Save it for later." Ace said, dropping her in her seat, to the left of Palkia (Ray was on Palkia's right). "No sense ruining Bianca's night over one comment."

That comment was enough to get Dialga to take a few deep breaths and stop. She turned to Palkia, who was staring at her

"Yeah, it's ok" Ray said. "One comment shouldn't get to someone as levelheaded as you"

"If she jumps again" Ace said in an ominous tone, opening a can of soda. "I'm not catching her."

This shut Ray up for a minute as Arcey returned to her position, striking a Vanna White pose toward the door.

"And last" she continued. "But certainly not least. The sweetest girl one could meet, the last member of the Unholy Trinity, the Dark Empath herself: Shadow Sanaito Darkstar!"

Shadow walked out into the meeting room slowly. Ace was still drinking his soda when Eon nudged him to let him know that Shadow was there. He looked up and nearly coughed up his soda. He simply stared, utterly speechless.

Shadow was wearing a long flowing white dress that opened up a little in the front, revealing a green underside. She was wearing her favorite white boots with white leggings. The sleeves of the dress were green, along with the formal gloves she was now wearing. Her hair saw let down, allowing it to flow a little. It didn't reach her shoulders, but the green highlights in it complimented her dress and gloves. Her eyes were sparkling, the red in them like rubies. The lipstick she had on (it was very light pink, almost invisible) seemed to make her lips shimmer (at least in Ace's head). Shadow looked over at Ace, noticing his expression.

"So" she said, blushing a little. "How do I look?"

"I think I'm getting a nosebleed." Ace said after he got his voice back. The other legendaries gave a resounding "oooooohh". Ace put his left pointer and middle fingers under his nostrils, removing them to find that he did indeed have a minor nosebleed. Shadow smiled and blushed, taking her seat next to her date. Arcey stood up, gave a "congratulations" to the couples and sent them on their way.

_Pokémorph High-Prom_

Ace and Shadow walked into the gym for the prom, arm in arm. Dialga followed with Palkia with Ray and Bianca behind them. Several students stared, asking both who the three pretty girls were and why their dates weren't dressed up formal.

"Well, this is underwhelming." Dialga said as she looked around the gym. There were banners and streamers, the stuff an average prom needs, but Dialga (who'd never even heard of a prom before today) thought of it as a regular party.

"Don't worry" Palkia reassured her. "The movies will most likely be the highlight of the evening."

"I hope so" Dialga said. "Cause this looks like it might be boring."

The friends went to find a table for themselves. Luckily for them, Eon and Melody had grabbed a few tables so they could all sit down together. Melody, Eon Cressa and Diana were all chatting together when the three couples walked over and sat down.

"Well look at the happy couples." Diana said, giggling a little.

"Thanks" Shadow said, blushing a little.

"Are you guys ready to dance?" Melody asked.

"We have to dance?" Dialga, Palkia, Ray, and Bianca said, not having expected this.

"What's wrong?" Cressa asked.

"We can't dance" all three couples admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Cressa asked.

"My mom taught us a lot of things." Eon said. "But dancing wasn't one of them."

"That's too bad." Melody said. "Luckily for you guys the dances they do are just a few simple steps repeated over and over again."

"Oh thank Arceo" the couples sighed with relief.

"You better get going" Diana pointed. "They're already lining up to dance."

The three couples got over to the dance floor. They moved to different sections as the music started playing. They watched how the other couples danced before they started

Ace and Shadow moved gracefully to the music, despite never having danced before.

"After this" Ace leaned in close to Shadow and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to get something to eat? Not tonight, but sometime later?"

"Eat what?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know" Ace said. "Nothing fancy. Just the two of us eating in a restaurant."

"That sounds good." Shadow said. "When?"

"Not sure" Ace said. "Sometime this week."

"Okay." Shadow said. "You've got yourself a date."

"Cool" Ace said. "I'll look forward to it."

Palkia and Dialga also seemed to enjoy themselves as did Ray and Bianca. Eon looked on at the couples, sighing with satisfaction.

"Something seems off." Melody said.

"What?" Eon asked.

"Bianca seems different." Melody said.

"How?" Eon asked.

"Her aura" Melody said. "It looks darker."

"So?" Eon asked.

"It's continually getting darker." Melody said. "That is usually a sign of outside influence."

Eon's eyes widened as she spoke a single word: "Latios"

"Do you think he'd take her here?" Melody asked.

"Trust me" Eon said. "He may have been her brother, but he was a bit different in his feelings toward her."

"Eww" Melody said, catching Eon's drift.

At that moment Bianca screamed, dropping to her knees and holding her head in pain.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. "I won't let you take me!"

All around her other couples were asking questions like: "Is she okay?" or "Is she sane?"

Ace and Shadow ran over to their friend, kneeling down to see what was wrong.

"He's trying to take control" she whispered harshly through the pain. "Latios."

Oh another cliffhanger. Well, let me take this space to give credit where it's due. The idea for Cressa (and in turn Diana) was given to me by Allthrustnovector.

also on another note the concept art for Ace, Shadow, and Eon is on deviantart. I go by the same username as this one.


	12. Prom Ch2: It's Where My Demons Hide

Chapter Twelve: It's Where My Demons Hide

_Previously on Pokémon: Azure Light_

_-"W-would you go with me?" Shadow asked nervously. "To the prom?"_

"_Y-yes" Ace replied. "Sure I'll go with you"_

_\- "How do I look?" Shadow asked._

"_I think I'm getting a nosebleed" Ace said._

_-"Her aura's getting darker" Melody said._

_-"He's trying to take control" Bianca said through the pain. "Latios"_

"Understood." Ace said. "I'll stop him."

"Wait" Shadow said, knowing what he was going to do. "I want to go with you."

"No" Ace said. "It'll be dangerous."

"I don't care" Shadow said. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have you here to protect me."

"Alright" Ace sighed. "Take my hand."

Shadow grabbed hold of her best friend's hand as he touched two fingers to Bianca's forehead. In an instant the two of them disappeared into Bianca's mind. Bianca collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

"So, what just happened?" Diana asked, confused.

"They're going to handle the problem inside of Bianca's mind." Eon said. "Ace has the ability to enter people's dreams. Mostly they're nightmares when he gets involved, but here he's going into her mind."

"To do what?" Diana asked.

"To stop Latios." Eon said.

"What do you mean by stop?" Melody asked, a little worried.

"It probably means what you're thinking." Eon said.

"Then why'd he bring Shadow?" Diana asked. "If he's going to do that?"

"Just a little secret between us" Eon said, leaning in close to Melody and Diana. "Ace has always had a problem saying a definite no to her. After a certain event in her childhood he promised to keep her safe and happy. More often than not, happiness outweighs safety for her. But she always manages to get him back to normal."

"Back to normal?" Diana asked, not understanding what the Eon Goddess meant. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't seen it" Eon said. "But Ace is a total monster in a serious battle as am I. But Ace is host to the original Darkrai, so Darkrai's personality comes out in his fighting style if he goes too far into his pokéforme. Shadow is pretty much the only person on this planet that can distract him in a fight. In fact, that was the only reason my mother was able to beat him the last time they seriously fought. Ace would have annihilated her if Shadow hadn't tried to calm him down long enough for my mom to seal his power and Darkrai away."

"Seal his power?" Cressa (who had just gotten back from getting drinks for herself and Diana) asked. "Why does his power need to be sealed? Whose power are we talking about?"

"Ace's" Melody said, bringing her friend up to speed on the conversation.

"But why seal it away?" Cressa asked. "Why not just seal the Darkrai side away?"

"The Darkrai side was tied into his own power." Eon explained. "However powerful Ace got, Darkrai would get more control. The same thing almost happened to Shadow one time, but Ace stopped it."

"But he can stop Latios, right?" Melody asked, a little worried for her friends. She knew Ace was capable of defying all odds against him to come out victorious (she'd experienced that personally and heard enough stories from Arcey to know that Ace was probably the best person for this job), but even he had his limits. And there was Shadow inside there with him. Could he defeat Latios and protect her too?

"I hope so" Eon said, thinking the same thing. "I certainly hope so"

"_And if he fails, the best part is"_ an odd change came over Cressa for a moment. _"The Nightmare Demon and his witch queen will be no more."_

"What was that?" Eon asked, a small feeling making the hair under her scarf stand on end.

"Oh, that was Cresselia" Diana said. "She inhabits Cressa's body and sometimes helps her makes decisions. She's also blatantly racist against Darkrai, his race, and any other Pure Dark Type as well as some other mixed Dark Types. It's said that she was the one who helped Arceo seal Darkrai away in the first place."

"That seems like it would counteract her own personality." Melody said, not having known this fact about her own friend.

"Well, she was destined for the responsibility of bearing the strength of the original Cresselia" Diana said. "Before she was born."

"Ace just has Darkrai inhabiting his body" Eon said. "And the Dark Type tries to take completely over his body, but Ace can hold him back. He took control before Ace's power was sealed, but it hasn't happened since."

"That's sort of what happens with Cresselia" Diana said. "Cressa always said that a lady in pink and blue always asked her to give her control of her body. Darkrai must be doing the same thing to Ace."

"So Cresselia's returning too?" Eon asked. "That could be a problem for Ace. Especially if Darkrai manages to get in his comments. But it was only those two, Ace and Cressa?"

"It was said that certain individuals would gain the power of the true members of the species. I heard it when I was younger." Diana explained. "There were five that were mentioned, including Darkrai and Cresselia. They were said to be, Melodia, the original Meloetta and the one who first sang the Relic Song, Diancia, the original Diancie, said to have been the first Pokémon to truly Mega Evolve, Darkrai, the most powerful Dark Type and wielder of the power of true Darkness, Cresselia, the one who really sealed Darkrai and the most powerful Psychic type, and Aeona, the goddess first known for using the power of the Eon Force. These five were the five most powerful members of the original Legendary Council, on par with Arceo himself."

"That's very coincidental that all of us are members of those same species" Melody said.

"Very" Cressa said.

"So if there's five of them?" Eon said. "Who are they? And more importantly, why are they returning now?"

_In an unfamiliar location_

The two Kyuryoon found themselves inside of a large empty white, um, space. True to their fighting natures they summoned Dark energy to their hands to both prepare for firing an attack and warning any threatening objects that they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked, looking around. "There's nothing here."

"If this were Mina's mind" Ace said half seriously. "Then this would make much more sense."

"But we're in Bianca's mind." Shadow said.

"Maybe it's the entrance." Ace said. "We probably haven't gone very deep."

"Maybe" Shadow said. "But let's hurry. I don't want to screw around inside of Bianca's head any more than is absolutely necessary."

"Agreed" Ace concurred. "Let's find Latios, kick his ass, and get the f #$ out of here."

"Right" Shadow said. "But where do we start?"

Suddenly, almost as if on cue, a door rose up from the ground. The Kyuryoon walked up to it, peering around it as if they were suspicious of its intentions.

"What happens if we open it?" Shadow asked.

"Not sure" Ace said, grabbing the handle. "But let's keep in mind that the laws of physics might not fully apply here. We're not currently in the real world"

"Understood" Shadow said, wrapping her arms around Ace's. "Let's go."

They stepped through the door, unsure of what would await them. Unbeknownst to them, however, there was another figure watching them from a console, his face hidden by the shadows.

"_**It seems that the Kyuryoon have entered my little trap."**_ He said to the figure beside him. The figure didn't move. It seemed to stare at the ground, as if contemplating its own sorrow or some other deep subject. It's arms were also raised above its head, as if held there.

"_**Don't get your hopes up, my pet"**_ he said, chuckling and stroking the other figure. A faint rattle of chains could be heard. _**"They won't succeed. I'll make sure of that."**_

_In an(other) unfamiliar location_

As they stepped into the door, the two Kyuryoon noticed three things: the first was that there were several doors surrounding them. The second was that some of them had labels. The third was that they could sense Bianca nearby, maybe right next to them.

"Sh!t!" Ace muttered to himself.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"There are a whole f #$ing lot of doors here!" Ace said. "We might have to search every one of them."

"We could split up" Shadow suggested. "That would help us cover more ground."

"No" Ace said, gently dismissing the idea. "I'm not leaving you alone in here. If something happens you wouldn't have the ability to force yourself out."

"I can handle myself." Shadow protested.

"We'll stick together." Ace said, a little firmer. "I think it would be better. We're in unfamiliar territory. I don't know what lies ahead. I would like to know you're safe at all times. Also your psychic capabilities surpass mine."

"That's very sweet of you." Shadow said. "Fine. I'll stick with you."

"Thanks." Ace said. "Now, which door should we try first?"

"Let's just walk down the rows until we find a good one." Shadow said.

They searched the doors until Shadow noticed one with a label on it. Or, to be more accurate, she saw one that a label appeared on.

"Let's try that one" she pointed at it. Ace walked up to it and read the label.

"Memories" he read. "This might be a good place to start."

He grabbed the handle before jolting back as if the handle had shocked him.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Something's off about this door." He said. "I feel as if there is an evil presence behind it."

"That means we're on the right track." Shadow said, grabbing the handle and turning it, opening the door. The two of them walked through into the unknown mysteries behind the door.

_In the console_

"_**How did they pick that door?"**_ he asked. _**"Out of the millions of fakes? I made sure that it was a very slim chance that they would find it, but they seem to have gotten through that obstacle."**_

The slightest hint of a smile crossed the other figure's lips before disappearing.

"_**Seems someone wants them to find us."**_ He said, glimpsing over at the other figure, who hadn't moved from its original position.

"_**Did you have anything to do with this?"**_ he asked in a suspicious voice, convinced that the other figure had tried to upset his fun. _**"Because if you did…"**_

"_What?"_ the voice, clearly female, demanded in a voice that suggested she was nearing the edge of her spirit and consciousness. _"What could you possibly do to me that you haven't already done?"_

"_**Don't test me."**_ He said in a very dark tone, forcefully grabbing her face. _**"I will not hesitate to take you to the very limits of your pain tolerance and beyond."**_

"_So what?"_ she demanded, summoning great courage and moving forward, causing the chains keeping her arms suspended to. _"They'll come for me. You know they will. And when they do…"_

"_**I'm not afraid of the Kyuryoon"**_ he said, stroking her chin. He pulled his hand back, the blood on it shimmering a little in the light of the console. _**"Let him come. I'll be ready for him. I can take out the other one and leave him all alone to deal with me."**_

"_Don't… underestimate… her"_ she warned, having to draw breaths just to get out each syllable. _"She's just as powerful as he is, and just as brutal. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."_

"_**Oh, I think I do"**_ he said. _**"And in this world, I rule."**_

"_You will fall"_ she panted. "And you will die."

"_**Trust me, my pet"**_ he said. _**"Only one of us will walk away from this fight"**_

_Inside of the "Memories" door_

The two Kyuryoon walked through the long hallway of the door labeled "memories". Along the wall were multicolored orbs, each the size of a basketball.

"What is this?" Shadow asked, pointing to one. "It seems to be showing things like a movie."

"It must be a specific memory" Ace deduced. "It probably shows a specific memory repeatedly."

"What happens if we touch one?" Shadow wondered.

"I don't know" Ace said, getting a mischievous look on his face. "Let's touch one. It could help us find Bianca faster."

"We should be careful though." Shadow said. "We could damage her memories."

"Maybe not." Ace said. "This might be like us just watching from the actual event, just as spectators, unable to alter the course of events."

"Okay" Shadow said. "But I get to pick the orb we view first."

"Deal" Ace said. Shadow and Ace split up and walked over to two different sets of orbs. Shadow looked through them until she found something that piqued her interests, an orb that flashed multiple colors.

"Let's look at this one" she said, calling over to Ace. He walked over to it and looked inside.

"Allright. Let's do it" he said, taking Shadow's hand. He reached up and touched the orb. Their minds suddenly left the area they were in and reappeared in the realm of the memory.

_Inside of the memory orb-wasteland_

The area was a barren wasteland. The only visible people around for a good distance were the two of them. She wondered why they were here. This didn't seem like a safe place. A gigantic, unexplained explosion had rocked this area and many people were killed. A lot of their group had been sent out to aid in rescue attempts.

Their job had been simple: find survivors and assist them. However, the longer she and her brother were there, the more she wondered if two very inexperienced kids should be in this area. Sure they had some fighting and tactical experience, but it was nothing compared to the others in the group.

She looked over at her brother. He'd been using his psychic powers to help him look under rubble to find some survivors, but hadn't had any luck so far. She started to do the same, her psychic powers making lifting big rocks almost a breeze. Under some rocks they found some evidence that people had once lived there, but no signs of actual life.

"This doesn't seem like an accident" her brother said, studying the scene and pointing to what seemed to be the epicenter of the enormous blast. "This is a point of impact, as if something dropped on this area."

She looked closely, her training in analysis aiding her in discerning that this was, indeed, the point of impact, not detonation. She also figured that no accidental explosion could have a blast radius this large.

"It feels Dark" she said, shuddering.

"I feel it too." Her brother agreed. "I don't know of any Dark types this powerful."

"Him." She said, indicating someone they both knew.

"He wouldn't do this." He said.

"I know" she said. "I was just fixing you mistake."

"Right" he said. "But, who besides him could do this much destruction with a single blast?"

"How do you know it was a single blast?" she asked.

"There's only one point of impact that we've found." He said. "And I don't think the others have found one either."

"True" she said. "But—"

She jolted, immediately getting the distinct feeling that they were not alone. She turned around to see a man standing behind them. She studied him to determine if he was an ally or enemy.

The man simply stood there, staring at them. He wore a red outfit with strange black patterns all over it. There was a large ash-grey portion on the back of his red and black jacket. His face looked like it was pure cruelty, its features hard and menacing. His eyes were cold and blue like ice. His hair was red with a large black stripe down the middle. He wore red gloves with black fingers. She and her brother both could tell he was a Dark type, very powerful and intimidating.

Her brother stood in front of her, as if he knew what was going to happen and was trying to protect her from it. The man sneered and laughed like he knew her brother wasn't going to be able to do a damn thing to him.

"Stay behind me" her brother said to her. "And if I can't beat him, then run."

"No" she said firmly. "I'm staying here with you."

"**It doesn't matter to me either way"** the man spoke, his voice dark and demonic. **"I'm going to kill you both anyway. You can either die now or later, but I'd prefer now."**

"Run" her brother growled through clenched teeth at her. "I'll make sure he doesn't get you."

"I'll fight with you." She protested. Her brother tried to force teleport (it's like using teleport, but on someone other than yourself) her out, but the man just waved his hand and her brother felt his power drain. She knew because of the link they shared since birth.

"**You can't leave."** The man said. **"I'm not finished yet."**

"Run" her brother said to her. She just stared at the man, falling to her knees and frozen with fear, her brother probably feeling the same, but trying to hide it well.

"**You can't run."** The man said, stepping closer. **"After I finish with you two, I'll take out the rest of your friends. They won't even see me coming."**

Her brother threw a punch on the man's face that would have shattered stone, but the man didn't even flinch. He grabbed her brother by the neck and used Shadow Claw on him. The Super Effective attack cut through his chest and sliced three of his ribs. She stared in horror as the man (no, the monster) kept attacking him. She tried to look away, but some force kept her from turning her head or even clenching her eyes shut.

"**Oh, don't look away, my dear"** the monster said as he dropped her brother's unmoving body onto the ground. **"the same thing's about to happen to you."**

He walked towards her, his hands now red with blood. She was shaking like a leaf, terrified of this monster that had just killed her brother in cold blood. She tried to flee, but he had stopped her exit somehow. She was also nearly paralyzed with fright, unable to move or even speak. Her eyes were wet with tears, some of them sliding down her cheek. She clenched her eyes shut as tight as she could, just then discovering that she now had the ability to.

She waited for the first dose of pain, but it never came. She slowly opened one eye to see a black, blurry shape. She fully opened both eyes and rubbed them to see the one person that she knew could save her. He stood, anger in his eyes, looking towards a collapsed building.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, summoning his power to his hands. The monster stood up from the wreckage of the building, shaking his head at the blow he had just received.

"**What just happened?"** the monster asked, rubbing his head. **"I actually felt that one."**

The monster looked at his opponent, sizing him up.

"**Wait, I know you."** He said, realizing just who he was facing. **"You're the monster from the Council, the Nightmare Demon."**

"That's me" the boy said, clenching his fists. "And you're going to pay for messing with my friends."

The boy ran up to the monster of a man and landed five more Dark infused punches before the monster stood up and landed one of his own. The boy flew back, flipping himself over before he hit the ground and landing on his feet.

"**I'll leave you to your friend"** the monster said, summoning a dark portal. **"Causing this explosion and taking the blue haired one wasn't worth fighting you on full terms."**

The monster left before the boy could move in for another punch. The boy, convinced that the monster wasn't coming back, turned to her.

"Are you allright?" he asked, kneeling down next to her. All she did was stare straight ahead, a look of horror fixed on her face.

"Bianca!" his voice got a little louder and he started lightly slapping her face to snap her out of it. "Bianca, speak to me"

She snapped out of it, instantly realizing her situation. She wrapped her arms around her savior, and cried into his shoulder.

"Lat…Lat" she started to sob.

"What?" he asked, wondering what she was trying to say.

"Latios" she said at last.

"Where is he?" he asked, looking around.

"Ace, wait." She grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" the Dark teen asked.

"He…he" she said before crying again. "He's gone."

"Where is he?" Ace asked.

"Over there" Bianca said, pointing over to where the monster dropped her brother's body.

Ace waked over to the spot. When he reached it he looked at the body of Latios. He quickly turned his head, vomiting on the ground next to it (it was a gruesome sight, so I'll spare you the details). He promptly shot a large beam of dark fire at the corpse, igniting it. Bianca stared in horror as the Darkling was burning the body of her brother. When the body was gone he grabbed a jar he had with him (he had taken it from Mina that morning and had forgotten to put it back) and gingerly scoped the ashes into the jar. He walked over to Bianca and presented her with the jar.

"Wh-wh-why did you do that?" She asked, horrified.

"It would be disrespectful to display his mutilated corpse at a funeral." Ace explained himself. "This is more honorable to him. I learned that from when I was a child, before Arcey found me and Shadow."

"Who was that man?" Bianca asked her friend. "The one that killed Latios?"

"I don't know" Ace said. "But I'll ask Arcey. She might know."

"Do you think he'll come back?" Bianca asked, her fear returning.

"Maybe" Ace said. "But if he does, then we'll be ready to fight him."

"Thank you Ace." Bianca said.

"Welcome." Ace said, smiling with mischief. "Now let's get you back home. Ray was asking if he could come with you this morning. I think the guy has a little crush on you. I know you've got one back."

"N-n-no I don't" Bianca said, turning almost as red as her hair.

"Whatever" Ace said, knowing the truth. "let's go home."

_Hall of Memories-With Ace and Shadow_

"That was horrible" Shadow said when they returned to the inside of Bianca's mind. "Yveltal did that to Latios?"

"Yeah." Ace said. "But I was able to keep him from getting to Bianca."

"Well, at least I won't have to encounter Yveltal for a while" Shadow said, remembering her experience with the Dark Yvern.

"No you won't" Ace said, looking around the room. "Hey, wait. Weren't there more orbs before we entered this one?"

Ace looked around the room to find that there were, indeed, less orbs than before. None, to be exact. Even the one they had touched had vanished, leaving them alone in a hallway.

"Odd" he said. "Unless we were sent to a different hallway than the one we walked into."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, rubbing her gloved hand on her chin.

"Think of it as a secret area in an RPG or Legend of Zangoose." Ace explained.

"Oh" Shadow said. "Well, let's check out this hallway. Maybe we'll find an exit."

"Okay" Ace said, taking his prom date's hand. "Let's go."

_In the console_

"**So, they found that memory"** he said, wondering how the two of them could have found the correct route to him that quickly. He looked over at the other figure, her head forward so her gaze was straight down.

"**Did you point them to the correct memory?"** he asked his prisoner, grabbing her face and pointing her gaze towards his face. Her red hair fell into her face as her eyes, once golden, but now hollow, empty, betrayed, even, stared emptily at him. **"Because if you did…"**

"_What could you possibly do to me that hasn't been done already?"_ she said defiantly. _"Besides, you've already threatened me with something similar to that. I hold to my confidence that they will save me and there's nothing you've done to me or could do to me to remove that faint shimmer of hope that I hold on to."_

"**You make it sound as if we've been in here for years."** He said, stroking her hair like one would a pet. **"When really we've only been here for about twenty five hours."**

"_Twenty five or twenty five thousand"_ she said, panting. _"I will not let you remove my hope. They will find you and they will kill you."_

"**Well, let them come."** He said, trying to move his face in close to hers. She jerked away from him, preventing him from grabbing her face. **"I'll be ready for them."**

He took his prisoner and placed her in the middle of the room, removing the control console from the room.

"_Let them come"_ he thought. _"I'll beat them for sure."_

_Bianca's mind-Hallway_

"But I thought Mewtwo was dating Deoxys?" Shadow said, confused. The two of them were conversing as they walked down the long hallway to find an exit. Ace had started a story about Mewtwo and Genny.

"They were." Ace said. "But Mewtwo was created with DNA from Mina's mother and from Deoxys' mother, so that made them siblings. They backed off when they found that out, not wanting it to be awkward. Mewtwo met Genny later and they hit it off."

"So what happened the night when you and Mina were alone in the Hall with them?" Shadow asked.

"Well, the two of them started watching a movie while Mina and I were chilling on the other end of the house. Mina was grounded and couldn't leave to go to the carnival with the others. I stayed because I didn't want to go."

"Eon kept saying how lucky you were." Shadow said.

"Yeah I was." Ace said. "But back to my story. Mina went to the kitchen to get some food, having to go past the living room where Mewtwo and Genny were. She walks into the room silently so as not to disturb them, takes one look at what they were doing and runs as fast as she can back to me. She tells me this exaggerated story through her pants and wheezes about the two of them doing something weird. I get up to investigate, peek in on them, and go promptly and shoot my eyes with a Flamethrower."

"What were they doing?" Shadow asked, curious.

"Let's just say it's the reason that we got a new couch." Ace said. "When Arcey got home and saw them, she had a fit. I heard crashes and glass breaking. After the crashes stopped Mewtwo said something about no one noticing if they didn't have a blacklight. Arcey shrieked in rage and I heard more crashes. Mewtwo walked out thirty seconds later with a large black eye, being supported by Genny, who was shaking from fright."

"That's actually pretty funny." Shadow said, giggling a little. "I'll bet that's why we don't see Genny anymore."

"Most likely." Ace said. He noticed a wooden door in front of them with a label that ead: "Control Room"

"This must be the right place." Ace said, grabbing the handle. To his surprise it was locked.

"Looks like we'll need a key." Shadow said.

"F #$ that sh!t!" Ace shouted. "We're legendaries! We don't need no f #$ing keys!"

He kicked the door in, causing it to hit the opposite wall of the room with a splintering crash. Ace and Shadow walked into the room cautiously, expecting danger.

"Look" Shadow said, pointing over to the other side of the room. She was pointing at Bianca (or at least the mental representation of Bianca), her arms suspended by chains and looking as if she had been held prisoner by a monster for years. Her hair was stringy, falling into her face. Her face looked darker, hollow, in very poor condition, as if she hadn't been in sunlight for her entire life. Her eyes had lost their golden sparkle, now duller and glazed over. The expression on her face was one of acceptance of fate, of sorrow and misery. Her clothes were ripped in multiple places, some rips having blood beneath them, all of them revealing skin.

Shadow gasped in horror at the sight of her friend looking like that. She tried to run over to her to help her, but Ace put his arm in front of her, blocking her advance.

"Wait" he said, studying the room. "It could be a trap."

"But we should help her." Shadow said.

"I'll check it out." Ace said, walking up to Bianca. He reached out his hand to grab her when a crescent shaped pulse of Psychic energy sliced his hand. He looked in the direction the Psycho Cut came from to see a boy in his late teens, about Ace's age, sitting up on one of the ceiling lights.

He was wearing blue jeans with blue and white sneakers. His shirt was white with a red triangle in the middle. His jacket was sky blue and he wore bandages around his hands and up his forearms (like boxers have under their gloves). His hair was the same color, but had a white section in the middle and two blue tufts on both sides. His facial expression was one of evil confidence and superiority. His red eyes were five shades lighter than Shadow's and flashed with sheer cruelty.

"Latios" Ace said, aiming a Psycho Cut of his own at the Blue Eon Dragon. Said Dragon dodged the blast, but it cut through the light he was on, sending him to the ground where he landed on his feet.

"Ace" Latios said, landing in front of his former friend. "Shadow"

"Latios" Shadow said, summoning Dark energy to her hands.

"Someone's getting tense" Latios said, noticing Shadow's hands. "You should take some deep breaths. It should help you lose stress."

"How did you survive?" Ace asked through clenched teeth.

"You can survive a Shadow Claw attack." Latios said.

"I burned your corpse." Ace said.

"Yes, you did." Latios said. "But the necklace I gave Bianca held part of my soul, enough to gather the rest of my soul when I died. You could say I put my heart and soul into that Soul Dew"

"We're not here for jokes." Ace said. "We're here for Bianca. Give her back."

"I don't think so." Latios said, moving in between Ace and Bianca. "I'm here to aid her. To give her what's best for her."

"Yeah right." Ace said, subtly signaling something to Shadow. "And keeping her chained up like a sex slave is really what's best for her, right?"

"It's for her own good." Latios said. "She was being hard headed and stubborn, so I decided to teach her a lesson."

"Dude, that's just sick." Ace said, keeping Latios' attention. "That's your own sister. The one who was by your side no matter what. And you're treating her like an object."

"I'm teaching her respect." Latios said. Behind him, Shadow had silently moved over to Bianca. She used her Dark powers to remove Bianca's hands from their shackles and carried her over to a safe place.

"Thanks Shadow" Bianca said, collapsing onto the floor and rubbing her sore arms and wrists. "I knew you guys would come."

"Did you ever doubt us?" Shadow said, sitting down next to her friend.

"Can Ace beat Latios?" Bianca asked, her voice serious.

"In real life, yes." Shadow said. "But in here, it might be a different story. Latios is in charge here. Ace might have to do something drastic if he wants to beat him in here."

"I hope not." Bianca said, worrying for her friend. "Latios is far more brutal than he was before."

"That's not the problem." Shadow said, her face a little worried. "If Ace can't use enough of his own strength to beat Latios, then he might have to let him handle things."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"Ace has let Darkrai have his way with his body before." Shadow said. "Even after the incident. He'd give control of his body over to Darkrai for a short amount of time if there was an enemy he couldn't beat. Usually Darkrai just takes over after Ace is rendered unconscious in a heavy battle situation sometimes, but Ace has voluntarily given him control on several occasions. The seals usually hold back the full extent of Ace's power, but they're much weaker than normal in this state."

"That sounds risky" Bianca said.

"It is." Shadow said gravely. "If Ace gives too much control, then Darkrai could go on a rampage and destroy everything."

"That's bad." Bianca said.

"Especially in here." Shadow said. "A fully powered Darkrai would have no problem tearing your mind to shreds."

"Oh dear" Bianca said.

"It should be fine." Shadow reassured her. "Ace knows what he's doing. He won't try that until the very last second."

The two of them found a good place to watch Ace and Latios, convinced that a fight was going to break out. Sure enough, it seemed as if that very thing was about to happen.

_With Ace and Latios_

"Do you really think you can beat me in here?" Latios said, taunting his opponent.

"The question is" Ace said. "How long will control of this mind delay your inevitable defeat?"

"You still think you're stronger than me?" Latios said. "Even after I Mega Evolved. That's a laugh."

"You haven't given me any proof otherwise. Ace said, his fists black with Dark energy. "Let's see just how strong you are."

"I can beat you without even shifting in this world." Latios challenged.

"Fine then" Ace said, releasing a ball of Dark energy into the air. "Prove it. Dark Sealing!"

The ball exploded, creating a dome around the two fighters. Latios looked at it in confusion before Ace punched him hard in the face.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That's my Dark Sealing technique." Ace said. "It prevents either of us from gathering a substantial amount of energy or transforming."

"It can't hold me." Latios shouted, trying to trigger his transformation into the Blue Eon Dragon, but nothing happened.

"It can." Ace said. "As long as the caster is of similar of greater strength to the other objects in the dome, then they can't use it. It is hard to pull off, but I did."

"It won't save you" Latios said, running towards Ace with a psychicly charged fist. Ace dodged it and landed a Dark Punch on Latios' face. The Blue Eon Dragon turned, rubbing his face.

"Very good, Darkspawn" he said, turning. "But I've been holding back this entire time. This isn't the full extent of my human forme powers."

With that Latios removed a locket he had been wearing, throwing it into the dome, where it exploded. The locket was similar to the one Bianca always wore. Once it was gone Latios started exploding (not literally) with energy. His power level was off the charts and Shadow and Bianca could feel it.

_With Shadow and Bianca_

"What's that dome?" Bianca asked her friend.

"It must be a new technique Ace was working on." Shadow said. "I can use my psychic powers to help us see inside if you want."

"That would be nice." Bianca said, struggling a little to shift to a good position.

Shadow put her hand on Bianca's forehead as if she was taking her temperature. Suddenly Bianca could see what Shadow saw: Ace and Latios duking it out.

"Do you think Ace will win?" Bianca asked.

"I have full confidence in him." Shadow said, smiling. "He's never let us down before."

"You're right." Bianca said, relaxing. "He just needs to get serious."

_With Ace and Latios_

"Did you really think you could beat me in here?" Latios said, shooting a Psycho Cut through Ace's arm. "In the place I have total control?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Ace said as he grabbed his arm to stop the bleeding.

"I will kill you." Latios said, moving toward Ace with speed unheard of and stabbing him in the chest with a psychic blade. "Then I'll kill Shadow, followed by Bianca."

"That's your sister." Ace said, trying one last time to reason with his opponent.

"And that's why I'll save her for last." Latios said, twisting the blade. "That seems brotherly, right Ace?"

"**One thing" **"Ace said, grabbing the knife and shattering it by crushing it in his hands. **"I'm not Ace Hunter. At least not completely."**

_With Bianca and Shadow_

"Oh no!" Shadow exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked. "Ace is fine, right? A stab won't hurt him that much, right?"

"It's not that." Shadow said, trembling a little. "Ace isn't completely in control of his actions. Darkrai is taking partial control. Ace is trying to hold him back, but he can't fully restrain him in his current condition. Your brother is going to die."

"It's fine" Bianca said. "He became a monster unlike anything I've ever known about him. He's completely unlike the Latios I once knew."

"The problem will be keeping Ace" Shadow said, pulling Bianca close. "From completely destroying your mind."

_With "Ace" and Latios_

"What are you?" Latios said, backing away from this monster that wasn't Ace.

"**I am Ace Dakurai Hunter, the Nightmare Demon!"** Ace shouted, pure dark energy pouring off of him.

"I will kill you" Latios said. "And retain my control of this mind."

Latios charged at "Ace", who grabbed his hand mid-strike. Latios clenched his teeth in reaction to the literally bone crushing sensation where Ace had hold of him. Latios finally managed to pull away from his opponent, but by then his left arm was useless.

"**You tried to take what wasn't yours"** "Ace" said, his anger rising and his blue eyes now red with anger (he was still in human forme due to the Dark Sealing). **"Now it's time for your comuppence."**

"Ace" held up his hand like one would before they snapped their fingers. He then looked at Latios with a gaze that caused the once arrogant and confident Blue Eon Dragon to freeze in fear. He knew what was happening: Ace was showing his true power, revealing just what he was capable of doing.

"You can't kill me" Latios said. "I'm already dead. It won't work."

"**Who said anything about killing you?"** "Ace" said. **"What's coming to you is much worse than death."**

"Ace" snapped his fingers and a black chasm opened between him and Latios. If one could look down it, they could literally see, feel, hear, taste, and smell the pure unadulterated Darkness.

_With Bianca and Shadow_

"Why did you stop showing me the fight?" Bianca asked, confused.

"Because" Shadow said, shaking a little. "I don't think that either of us want to see that."

_With "Ace" and Latios_

"**This is a move that only my kind can learn"** "Ace" said, his voice dark and demonic. **"The Black Nightmare Abyss. Essentially hell in nightmare forme, it is a literal physical void of your worst nightmares."**

As he was talking, black, demonic, horrifying hands reached up towards Latios and some managed to grab his ankles.

"**Children of the Nightmare"** "Ace" commanded the creatures that lurked in the void. **"Take your prey with you. Now!"**

The hands pulled Latios into the void, his screams echoing from the void until "Ace" closed it, collapsing from both the wounds and exhaustion of battle and trying to restrain Darkrai. The Dark Sealing dome disappeared and the energy levels of the room returned to normal

Shadow and Bianca ran over to Ace, who was struggling to stand up. They each grabbed an arm and wrapped it around their own, supporting him.

"I can send you two back now" Bianca said, her strength returning with the absence of Latios.

"Just remember this." Ace said. "Latios isn't gone forever. I only temporarily sealed him away. He can escape, but it will be hard. Just be on your guard."

"I will" Bianca said, summoning some power to her body. Ace and Shadow were engulfed in light as they disappeared, returning to the real world.

_In the real world_

The two Kyuryoon appeared in front of their friends as Bianca stopped clenching her head in pain. They helped her up, Ray hugging her and saying how worried he was.

The others filled Ace and Shadow in on the things they had discussed while they were going to save Bianca.

"So five of them?" Ace asked, getting some punch. "So what happens when they all emerge?"

"It is unknown" Melody said. "But we'll all be ready for it when it happens."

"I hope so." Ace said. "By the way, what happened to all of the other attendees?"

The beings in question were all lying on the ground, unconscious.

"We knocked them all out with Sing" Melody said. "We're just gonna tell them the punch was spiked."

"Or we could just leave now" Ace said. "The movie's starting in about ten minutes. We should go. I'm a little done with prom for now."

"Agreed" the others voiced their opinions.

When everyone was walking out, Ace leaned over to Shadow and whispered in her ear.

"Are you still on for that meal later?" he asked.

"Sure" She replied with a mischievous grin. "As long as we don't get ambushed by a flirty blonde."

"No promises" Ace said, the same grin on his face. "I'm not in control of that."

"Come on slowpokes!" Dialga shouted. "Hurry before the other people here wake up."

Ace and Shadow ran to catch up with the others, all of them running to the movie theater. They didn't say much about what happened to Bianca (at her own request). The enjoyed the movie and all went home.

_In the Hall of Origins_

"So how was prom?" Mewtwo asked as the three couples walked back into the Hall at well past midnight.

"It was okay" Ace said. "But the movie was better."

"Okay then" Mewtwo said, not understanding why they would go to a movie instead of prom.

"Hey" Ace said, justifying their actions. "It was the new Crobatman movie. Totally frickin' awesome."

"Nice" said Mewtwo, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh by the way." He said to Ace, Shadow, and Eon. "Arcey said to tell you guys that you should stay close to that Kiria girl. All three of you."

"That's odd" Ace said. "There's something special about her, but I just can't figure out what."

At that moment a girl in a purple sleeveless dress walked into the room. She was wearing heels and her red eyes seemed metallic. Her shoes were purple on the top and grey on the bottom. Her face was gentle and strong at the same time, as if she'd been in fights and still remembered her gentleness. Her hair was purplish grey with a metallic look to it. She took notice of the three couples (and Eon) and waved a gentle wave (she's a Genesect-just so we're clear).

"Genny" Ace said, waving back. "It's been a while since you've been over. On a date?"

"Yes" she said, sitting down next to Mewtwo, who put his arm around her. "We just finished watching Supermon 2. It was epic!"

"So" said Ace, a slight grin on his face. "Is the couch still sanitary to sit on?"

All three couples and Eon laughed as Genny and Mewtwo turned red. Mewtwo stood up and grabbed Ace by his shirt. Ace was unfazed and looked at Mewtwo.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Arcey pitched a hugeass fit." Ace said, chuckling. "The entire f #$ing block knew about it. Also we did replace that couch, so that was another factor. Don't worry, we'll stop making fun and let you two enjoy your date. Have fun with the movie."

Mewtwo let go of Ace and sat down next to Genny. The two of them snuggled close to each other as the three couples walked out of the room to give them some alone time.

"Man, that was a great night." Dialga said as she and Palkia walked into her room. Ten seconds later Palkia was sent out, a confused look on his face.

"Sorry" Dialga said. "I'm too tired to watch anything right now. I'm gonna crash."

Ray and Bianca walked towards their rooms leaving Ace and Shadow alone. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes before arriving at Shadow's room. She walked in and shut the door before opening it three seconds later and embracing her closest friend, her lips meeting his. They stood like that for about thirty seconds before she walked back into her room and sat down behind the door. Ace stood outside her door for a while, not moving.

"Holy sh!t." they both said silently, Ace heading down to his room. Unbeknownst to the couple, Mewtwo and Genny were watching, giggling to themselves.

"I win" Genny said, lightly punching Mewtwo in the shoulder. "Pay up."

"Fine" Mewtwo said, reaching into his wallet and pulling out five bucks. Genny took it and pocketed it, kissing him on the cheek.

"So what should we do now?" Mewtwo asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm tired." Genny said, snuggling up next to Mewtwo. "I want to go to sleep."

"Me too" Mewtwo said, yawning. He pulled his girlfriend closer to him as they both fell asleep.

_Kiria's house_

The young Riolu girl was sleeping in her bed peacefully when she heard a voice calling her name. She woke up and looked around her room only to see no one.

"_Kiria"_ the voice said again.

"Who's there?" Kiria asked nervously.

"_Someone who knows you very well."_ The voice said.

"A stalker?" Kiria asked.

"_No" _said the voice. _"Someone who will guide you toward your destiny."_

"What's my destiny?" Kiria asked.

"_That's for you to find out" _said the voice. _"But I can help you if you'll let me. Will you let me help you?"_

"Y-y-yes." Kiria said after some consideration.

"_Excellent"_ the voice said, its tone getting darker. _"Your destiny will be one of great capabilities."_

"What is it?" Kiria asked curiously.

"_Have you ever heard of Lukara?"_

Man, i screwed up with Kiria. I must have forgotten about her-like Launch (double Kudos to anyone who gets THAT reference) I was meaning to have her in more chapters, but i just-well-didn't. Oops. I'm going to try to have her in more chapters and give her more character development, but i can't promise anything.


	13. First Date Ch1: More School and a Story

Chapter Thirteen: More School and a Story

_Pokémorph High School-psychology 101_

"Okay class" the teacher said, folding her arms. "It's time for us to explore our personalities and feelings.

The teacher was wearing a green near-translucent dress that went all the way down to her feet. Her shoes, which could be seen when she took a step, were green and transparent. Under her dress she wore a lighter green shirt and shorts. Her arms were covered by the fabric of the green dress. Or intervals on her arms there were two light green ovals the color of her undershirt at the sections were her arms divided (they were on either side of her elbows). The dress was connected to gloves that were the same color, each having a large red dot on the palms of her hands. She wore a hood the same color as the dress that had two long "ears" on top of it. Her face looked intelligent and understanding. Her eyes, though they were grey and seemed to have a black stare, were actually full of life and psychic energy. The nameplate on her desk read: "Mrs. R.E. Uniclus".

The entire class groaned. Rumors had already spread about how the psychology class went at the point they were at. The previous students had mentioned things about the current segment of the class being extremely strange and personal.

"Settle down, class." Mrs. Uniclus said, clapping her hands. "We're not going to get mushy or anything like that. We're just going to analyze our emotions and attempt to interpret them as a class."

"But Mrs. U." Dyna (the Voltorb girl—ch. 7) complained, her white hair getting in her eyes. "We're fighters, not psychologists. We don't know much about our feelings. In fact, the majority of us aren't even psychic types."

"Well, that's where we're going to start." Mrs. U said, slapping her hands together. "I've prepared a lesson for understanding genders."

"But this is psychology" Conner said. "Shouldn't we let that be told to us in anatomy?"

"This isn't learning physical differences" Mrs. U explained. "We're showing what we think of the opposite gender. That means we'll find out what the girls think of the boys and what the boys think of the girls."

Mrs. U looked around the room to see who would be her first victim—er, I mean, volunteer. Her eyes finally stopped on a certain individual.

"Ah" she said. "Mr. Hunter. He seems to be having a nice nap."

The individual in question was, indeed, having a nice nap. He and Shadow had scooted their desks closer to each other so that they were touching. Ace was laying over both Shadow's desk and his own. Shadow, in turn, was laying on top of him, her entire upper body resting on Ace's back. Both were fast asleep.

Eon, who was next to them, was also snoozing soundly. She had scooted the empty desk next to her and was laying between the two seat portions of them. She was also snoring a little bit, other students noticing it. Part of her orange hair was falling into her mouth.

"Somebody please wake up Mr. Hunter for us." Mrs. U said, folding her arms. Every student around the Unholy Trinity quickly moved three feet away from them (including Chopper, Conner, Mira, Diana, Cressa and Melody), some unknown sense of fear telling them what a bad idea it was to wake up the Dark/Fire types.

"What?" Mrs. U asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're scared of one person? Oh come on. What could he possibly do to you guys?"

"He beat up the two strongest people in the school." Conner said. "Also he has a bit of a temper when he wakes up. The last person that woke him up like that was hit through a wall."

"You can't be serious." Mrs. U said, chuckling a little. "He can't possibly be like that. Conner, wake him up."

"Pass." Conner said.

"Fine then" Mrs. U said. "Chopper, you do it."

"Pass." Chopper said, scooting back a little. "If there's one thing I've learned from being friends with him, it's don't disturb his sleep."

"Just tap him" Mrs. U said.

"OK" Chopper said, timidly reaching out a finger to tap Ace on the shoulder. What happened next happened so fast only four students could register it. Ace swung his arm and made rough contact with Chopper's chest, sending him into the wall. Ace then went back to his original position without waking up or disturbing Shadow's position.

"Well" Mrs. U said, looking at the damage done. "That didn't work."

"Ya think?" Conner asked sarcastically. "Hey, Chopper. You okay?"

"Yeah" Chopper said, standing up and rubbing his head. "He's hit me a, lot harder than that before."

"How will we wake him up?" Mrs' U asked.

"We could use Dream Eater." Cressa suggested.

"He's a Dark Type" Melody said. "Dream Eater wouldn't affect him. Besides he's a Nightmare Pokémon. He's immune to psychic suggestion and dream attacks anyway."

"then how will we wake him up?" Mrs. U asked.

"We could use Wake Up Slap." A student suggested.

"No way." Another student said. "You saw how hard he hit Chopper and he's friends with him."

"I'll go inside of his mind" Cressa said. The room hushed.

"Just remember." Melody said, supporting her friend. "You're not there to flirt. You're there to wake him up."

"I know" Cressa said, walking up to Ace. She touched his head, using her psychic powers to enter her crush's mind.

_Inside of Ace's mind_

"It's really nice here." Shadow said, sitting next to her best friend, a picnic set out before them.

"I know." Ace said. "It's also nice that you could use your Synchronize ability so we could have this dream together."

"I had no idea I could do that." Shadow said.

"Well, this is a great way to spend class." Ace said.

"Yeah" Shadow said, leaning onto Ace.

"I found you!" a female voice shouted from near the Kyuryoon. The two turned around to see a blonde haired girl dressed in pink and blue leap towards Ace, who dodged the leap, causing her to fall face first into the ground. Said girl got up and looked at the person she had tried to tackle and hug.

"There you are." She said, her face lighting up. She looked to Ace's right and saw Shadow staring at her.

"Are you dreaming about her?" Cressa asked, confused.

"No" Ace said. "This is the actual Shadow. She used her Synchronize ability to enter this dream. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to wake you up." Cressa said cheerfully. "Mrs. U wants you to answer a question in class. I want to make out with you, so let's go."

"He's not going to make out with you." Shadow said, stepping in front of Ace. "We're in the middle of a picnic, so go back to where you came from."

"She's getting really pissed." Cressa said, referring to Mrs. U. "You'd better come on so we can make sweet passionate romance."

"Eww." Ace and Shadow said. "Let's not."

"Yeah." Ace said. "Let's get back to class."

Ace snapped his fingers and the three of them returned to the waking world.

_Pokémorph High-Psychology 101_

Ace and Shadow woke up as Cressa's consciousness returned to her body.

"Good morning, Mr. Hunter" Mrs. U said, her foot tapping. "Perhaps you'd like to answer the question now."

"Couldn't you have called on someone else?" Ace asked.

"I wanted you to answer this question" Mrs. U said. "Because I want to know how you feel about this. You're so very hard to read."

"What's the question?" Ace asked.

"How would you be different if you were the opposite gender?" Mrs. U asked.

"Umm…" Ace said, think over his answer. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"I guess… I'd have… breasts?" he said, unsure. Some of the boys snickered at his answer, while some of the girls were shocked. Shadow face palmed (not because Ace answered to be perverted or funny, but he didn't have a true understanding of the social differences of girls and boys (in the Hall of Origins they have similarities with no defining differences between girls and boys), so his mind drew on the differences he did know: a few physical differences). Mrs. U's eyes went a little wider.

"Mr. Hunter" she said finally, teleporting a piece of paper into Ace's hand. "Please give that to your mother. I would like to see her later today."

"My mother's dead." Ace said flatly.

"Then give this to your guardian." Mrs. U said, the bell ringing and causing the students to pile out of the classroom.

_Pokémorph High—hallway_

Ace, Shadow, and Eon (who had just woken up) walked over their lockers. Eon looked at something and stopped dead in her tracks. Ace and Shadow noticed and stopped as well.

"What is it Eon?" Shadow asked, noticing her friend's gaze.

"If I'm looking right." Ace said, pointing. "That redhead over there"

Shadow looked where Ace was pointing to see the redhead he was referring to. She had long hair that was tied in a very large ponytail. Her black dress went down to her knees. Her black high heels clicked as she walked. Eon was staring at her as if she was in love.

"I thought Eon wasn't into girls." Shadow said.

"She's not" Ace said as the redhead noticed them and started to walk over to them. "And that's not a girl."

"It's not?" Shadow asked. "Could've fooled me."

"Why don't you drop your disguise now?" Ace said.

"Disguise?" Shadow asked, confused.

"Yes" Ace said. "This girl is only an illusion. Her real identity is someone we all know."

"Who?" asked Shadow.

"Me" the "girl" said, her voice masculine. Her forme melted away, leaving another one. His light green hair was long and big, tied in a single ponytail in the back. He wore a three-quarter-length sleeve white shirt that opened in a long V. Underneath it he wore a black t-shirt. He wore simple brown khakis with tennis shoes. On his right wrist was a leather band, giving him a minor street look. On the left were three golden squares that clinked together when he walked. He had a necklace that held a black orb with blue and orange "fins" running around it. His face looked simple, calm, but stated that he wasn't afraid to stand up for his ideals. His eyes were blue mixed with grey, showing full confidence.

"N" Shadow said, running up to her illusive friend and hugging him. Eon joined her and N fell over, taking the two girls with him.

"Great to see you guys too." He said, standing up. Ace fist bumped him and Eon continued to stare at him.

"How did you masquerade as that redhead?" Shadow asked.

"I'm a Zoroark." N explained. "We can use illusions to alter one's perception of reality. It's very similar to what our resident Nightmare creature is capable of."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"His illusions are fake." Ace said. "Similar to the Nightmares I can cause, but his are easier to perceive."

"how come I didn't know it was an illusion?" Shadow asked.

"You weren't looking for it." Ace said. "When Eon was staring at that "redhead" I figured that she was looking at something else. You just need to use your Dark or Psychic powers and it's a lot easier."

"Oh" said Shadow. "Cool"

"Now I must be going" N said, turning around. "I'm very busy."

"Still trying to fix your father's problems?" Ace asked. N's father, Ghetsis, was involved with a gang known as Team Universal, with notorious members known as Maxie, Archie, Ghetsis, Lysandre, Cyrus, and their terrifying and infamous leader, Giovanni. The gang had since disbanded, but the members were still active and committing certain acts. Ghetsis had begged his son on his deathbed to try to atone for his past crimes. N had accepted the request and dedicated his life to trying to fix his father's mistakes.

"Yes" N said sadly. "I've come nowhere close to truly solving the problems he caused, but I'm trying."

"Good" Ace said. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to see my favorite Fire type." N said, putting his arm around Eon. Eon turned red and sighed with contentment.

"Can you stay?" Eon said.

"Not for long." N said. "But I'll be by the Hall later this week. I'll also stop by for you three's birthday celebrations."

"Yay" Eon said as her friend disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Let's go home." Ace said. "We've got a story to tell your mother."

_Hall of Origins—living room._

"I have to go to what?" Arcey said, looking at the note Ace had handed her.

"I don't know" Ace said. "Mrs. U said to go meet her and give you this note. On another note we saw N at school today."

"N?" Arcey said. "At Pokémorph?"

"Yeah" said Eon, daydreaming. "He was there and we said hi and we talked for a minute. It was wonderful."

"Why was he there?" Arcey asked.

"The same reason he's anywhere." Ace said. "Trying to fix his dad's mistakes."

"Hmm." Arcey thought to herself.

"Well, then." She said aloud. "I'll go to this meeting"

And with that Arcey created a portal to where she would meet Mrs. U. When she had left, Cela floated in humming a song. She noticed Ace and flew over to him.

"Ace! Ace!" she shouted happily, tugging on his arm. "I need your help with something."

"What is it Cela?" Ace asked the thirteen year old.

"I want to learn to use my pokéforme." Cela said, clenching her fist in a determined manner.

"Well" Ace said, looking at her clothing style and aura. "Judging by your typing, you would probably be a Celius."

Cela was wearing a green skirt that went down past her knees. She wore green leggings under it. Her shoes were also green with green laces. She wore a blouse that was three shades lighter than the skirt. She wore the light green fingerless gloves that Arcey had made for her. She was wearing a pair of see-through wings, a habit she had since she was six years old, having been fascinated by the prettiness of the wings. Her face showed serenity and tenacity, as well as strength and courage. Her light green hair was slicked back, giving her head the shape of a plant bulb. She had slightly darker green highlights on the end of her hair. She wore a pair of antennae that were light green with blue tips, another habit from her younger days. Her eyes were azure and were huge (not like an anime, but were just big naturally). Though she looked timid and passive, she had the capability to defeat her older sister in single combat, save for the pokéforme—she hadn't unlocked it yet-an advantage her sister had over her. She could even use her sister's signature move in full force-sometimes to an even greater extent.

"What's a Celius?" Cela asked.

"It's a powerful legendary that can warp through time at its own whim." Ace explained. "They are also the guardians of the forests and nature."

"Cooool" Cela said, her eyes wide (this is anime style) and her mouth drooling. "But how do I unlock it? I've tried a bunch of things and nothing's worked."

"You can't just access it" Ace said. "By saying "Abra Kadabra Alakazam" or "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". A pokéforme is something you're born with, but you have to access it by your own power and experiences. We use it to gain more power, but you have to learn how to use that power first."

"So how did you unlock your pokéforme?" Cela asked.

"Well" Ace said. "I was about ten, three years younger than you. Me, Shadow, and Eon were sent to check out a hideout of a known criminal. What we didn't know was that it was Giovanni."

"Giovanni?!" Cela gasped, covering her mouth. "You fought him?"

"Yes" Ace said. "And I unleashed my pokéforme in that fight. But the hard part is controlling your powers, especially the first time you transform. I almost completely lost control when I first transformed."

"Tell me the story." Cela pleaded with her trainer and mentor that had taught her everything she knew. "I want to learn how to use my pokéforme and become stronger. I want to beat my sister."

"You're already stronger than Dialga when it comes to human formes." Ace said, patting her shoulder. "You just need your pokéforme to truly fight on her level."

"Tell me the story." Cela said.

"Allright." Ace said, putting his hand to the Time Traveler's forehead. "Just watch this."

_Flashback-almost ten years ago-Giovanni's hideout_

"This place seems a bit clean for a run-down hideout." A ten year old Shadow said, looking around at her surroundings.

"I know" Ace -also ten- said. "Who could live here? Probably someone dangerous. Guys let's be careful."

The three children came upon a three-way split of the hallway. Ace motioned them to be careful, saying that it could be dangerous.

"And if we see anyone dangerous" Ten year old Eon said, cracking her knuckles. "We'll just kick their asses."

"Yeah" Ace and Shadow agreed.

"Oh, is that so?" a sinister voice asked. The young Unholy Trinity turned around to see a man in a black suit with a red R on the front. His face showed evil and cruelty, coldness and hatred. His black eyes showed a dark soul, immune to the light.

"Who are you?" Ace demanded, stepping in front of his two friends.

"I could ask you the same question." The man said. "If I didn't already know who you were: Ace Hunter, Shadow Darkstar, and Eon Multius, all three members of the fourth Legendary Council."

"You know who we are." Eon said, clenching her fists. "Now who are you?"

"My name is Giovanni." The man said, towering over the three children. "And now you three must be destroyed for trespassing."

"You can't beat all three of us." Ace said.

"I don't need to beat all three of you." Giovanni laughed an evil laugh while splitting himself into three versions of himself. "I just need to beat one of you."

"Guys, split up." Ace shouted, each member of the Unholy Trinity running down a different hallway, Ace down the middle, Shadow down the left, and Eon down the right.

"Fools" Giovanni said, each clone following a child. "Running won't save you."

_With Shadow_

The black haired child ran down the hallway, the man in the black suit close behind her. She turned around just long enough to fire three Dark Balls at her pursuer.

"Interesting" the Giovanni clone said, dodging the balls of Darkness. "So, she's a Dark type. This will be fun."

Shadow turned around to throw more Dark Balls, but, to her surprise, her pursuer was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Shadow asked, stopping and summoning energy to her hands for another attack.

"Right behind you." Giovanni said, appearing right behind the Dark Empath. Shadow, in a slight panic, fired her blast into Giovanni's face. The terrifying man simply tanked the attack and started to step closer to Shadow.

Shadow continued backing up and firing blasts, which Giovanni simply kept absorbing and advancing.

"Is that the best you've got?" Giovanni asked with a sneer on his face. "A member of the strongest group in the Legendary Council should be able to do more than that."

Shadow's expression was one of fear as she backed further up, reaching a wall. Giovanni continued to move toward her, laughing a cliché villain's laugh. He reared back his hand, a strangely colored energy entering it. Shadow's eyes were wide with horror and fear as this man -no, this demon- sliced the very air in his wake with the energy in his hands. Shadow felt the blow make contact with her, pain following very shortly after. Giovanni laughed as the Dark Empath fell to her knees, holding her chest, her screams of pain echoing through the hideout.

_With Eon_

The young Eon Goddess ran down the hallway, searching for a good place to make her first strike. She turned her head to see Giovanni keeping up with her.

"Damn" she cursed to herself. "He's fast. I'll be overtaken if I don't think fast."

Eon looked to her left and saw a room that she could enter and ducked into it. She turned around and summoned Fire energy into her hands to give her a slight edge.

Giovanni entered the room and shut and locked it behind him. He chuckled as Eon got into a fighting pose.

"do you think you can beat me?" Giovanni said, getting very full of himself. "Foolish girl! I am one of the most powerful beings on this planet. You can't beat me with your weak flames."

"I can try" Eon said, running up and throwing a Supermon punch on the man known as Giovanni, who dodged it and grabbed her fist in midair.

"Oh, you're going to have to do better than that" Giovanni said, chuckling a little. "If you want to beat me."

He landed a hard punch to Eon's stomach, making the Fire type cough out blood. He threw her to the ground and she flipped over to regain her footing, gearing up for another punch.

Giovanni also caught this punch, but this time instead struck her elbow, causing a resounding snap to be heard. He released Eon, who fell to the ground, clutching her elbow. She stood back up, her fangs showing and her eyes ablaze.

"Your resilience is remarkable." Giovanni said, pulling back for another punch. "Most people would stay down for taking a blow like that, especially a child, but you really are the daughter of the current god. I must commend you for your strength."

"I won't let you beat me." Eon said, using a powerful Blaze Kick. Giovanni dodged it and punched Eon in the gut, causing her to couch out even more blood. The Eon Goddess fell to the ground, cringing in pain.

"You don't get it, do you?" Giovanni asked, picking Eon up and throwing her against the wall, causing the orange haired fighter to almost sink into unconsciousness. "You've already lost. You lost when you first walked in here."

"I'm n-not the big-gest th-threat here." Eon struggled to say.

"Oh" Giovanni said, curious. "And just who is the biggest threat to me here?"

"A-Ace" Eon said, coughing. "He may be equal to me in combat normally, but it's said in the Hall that he holds some great power inside of him. If that's true, then you're going to have a hard time winning this fight."

"I'll take care of your friend." Giovanni said. "After I take care of you."

With that he punched Eon in her face, causing her nose to bleed and her to fall into unconsciousness.

_With Ace_

The black haired fighter (this was before he was known as the Nightmare Demon) ran down the hall, dodging energy blasts from Giovanni as he looked for a place to go to give him more space than the hallway. He found a room at the end of the hall that wasn't locked and entered it.

"You've trapped yourself, Hunter." Giovanni chuckled as he entered the room and locked the door behind him. "Now you will die in this room."

"I won't be dying anytime soon." Ace said, launching several Dark Voids at Giovanni. "And neither will my friends."

"We'll see" Giovanni said, moving up to Ace and punching him in the gut.

"First rule of combat" Ace said, grabbing Giovanni's fist. "Never give your opponent an opening."

"Clever, boy." Giovanni said. "But what does that have to do with now?"

"This" Ace said, launching a Dark Void in Giovanni's face. The man recoiled from the blast, the Nightmare effect kicking in. It didn't affect him much due to the fact that he was stronger than Ace, and he was able to shake it off quickly.

"You've just made a terrible mistake, boy." Giovanni said, standing up.

"How so?" Ace asked, preparing for another attack.

"Now I will not hold back and you will die" Giovanni said, holding out his arms. Two white spheres flew into him and were absorbed into his skin.

"Now you will face me at full power." Giovanni said, chuckling a little. "I have just reabsorbed my duplicates, so now my power has reached its peak."

"I will stop you." Ace said. "You can't

"You can't defeat me" Giovanni said, appearing behind Ace, who jumped back and flung a Dark Void at the man. "And neither did your friends."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, confused.

"You'll see." Giovanni said, snapping his fingers. A portion of the wall slid up to reveal Shadow and Eon in a room built like a prison cell. Eon looked like she'd been run over by a truck while Shadow was clutching her stomach and straining her psychic powers. Ace looked at his two best friends in horror as Giovanni laughed.

"You see" Giovanni said. "You never had a chance, even together. But now it's just you all by yourself. You've lost, Hunter. Not just this battle, but also your life."

"I will fight against you" Ace said, his anger starting to show. "And I will help my friends."

"I will defeat you here and now." Giovanni said.

"I will fight for their sakes." Ace said. "But you can't hurt them while you're fighting me."

"On the contrary" Giovanni said, snapping his fingers, which sent a strong electric shock through the two ten year old girls' bodies. "I can hurt them as much as I want from right here"

"You won't get away with this!" Ace shouted, throwing Dark Punches wildly. Giovanni dodged every single one of them and punched Ace in the jaw, sending him into the wall behind him.

"I already have" Giovanni said. "And when I'm done slowly torturing them in front of you, I'll kill you right in front of them. Then we'll see where their confidence goes."

Ace slowly stood up, his body trembling. Inside his head a strange conversation was going on.

"**Let me handle this, child."** The voice that had haunted him for four years spoke.

"_No"_ went the voice in Ace's mind. _"Your power is evil. I want no part of it."_

"**Get used to it"** the haunting voice said. **"I'm going to be around for a long time."**

"_You won't take me"_ Ace's mind said.

"**You've got guts, kid."** The haunting voice said, recognizing Ace's resolve. **"I'll give you that, but if you think I'm just going to go away without a fight, then you're insane. Soon I'll have you and your pretty friend over there."**

"_Leave her out of this."_

"**Why?" **the voice asked.** "You two are of a like kind."**

"_Leave her alone!" _Ace's mind shouted. _"She has no part in this."_

"**On the contrary."** The haunting voice said. **"She has a very big part in this. Almost as big as yours."**

"And to think" Giovanni's voice brought Ace back to reality. "You were the one they thought would save them and make this all better. Pity that you weren't"

"Giovanni." Ace growled through clenched teeth, his body trembling from rage, not fatigue. "This ends now."

"No" Giovanni said, snapping his fingers and sending more electricity into Shadow and Eon's bodies. The two of them were tough enough to handle some power, but even they had their limits, and had been pushed to them in fighting with Giovanni. "It's over when I say it's over. And neither you nor your soon to be dead friends can do anything about it. In fact, after I finish with you, I think I'll give them a chance to be reunited with you…in the afterlife"

"I …won't… let …you…" Ace growled, his body trembling as well as his aura increasing. "get away… with …this"

Ace's aura became visible, a sign of power. Giovanni took notice of this and charged up an attack.

"His aura." He thought to himself. "It's visible. There's no way this kid should have that much power. A person has to have a power level of at least one million to accomplish that."

"_Fine"_ Ace's mind said to the haunting voice. _"I'll use a little of your power. But I'm doing this my way."_

"**Excellent."** The haunting voice said, its tone seeming more sinister.

Ace's head was facing down while his fists were clenched tight and were brought close together. His body started to shift slightly. His hair flashed white for a second, and then faded back to black. His eyes turned cobalt for the same amount of time. His skin flashed black and then back to normal. The entire time he was grunting like an anime character.

"What was that?" Giovanni thought to himself a he saw Ace's color shift. "What's he doing?"

Giovanni looked down to see that his own shadow was twitching in what appeared to be fear. He looked around to see other shadows in the room spazzing out.

"What power is this?" Giovanni asked, sweating a little. "What kind of Dark type is he, to cause the shadows to quake in his presence?"

The room started to shake from the power Ace was now giving off. A black orb of pure darkness surrounded the young warrior as his head and arms were thrown backwards. The room got a little darker as Ace's power rose. He shouted both in anger and minor pain from his energy. Looking into the orb one could see his body rapidly shift shapes, some parts getting larger, others smaller, and shifting back to regular size and shape.

"Wait, this isn't a power up." Giovanni said, realizing what was happening. "He's using his pokéforme."

Ace's skin fully shifted to black, taking on the appearance of a shadowy being. His fingers fused to make three large ones. His legs became stilts as his chest got larger. His scarf that he never would take off (it was a gift from his best friend) became like a lower jaw, spikes pointing up all around it. His hair turned white and grew much longer, flowing like in a breeze. His eyes turned cobalt and then red, signifying his anger toward his cruel opponent. His body grew in size until it reached about six feet. His skin rippled from the output of energy coming from his body.

"This power." Giovanni thought in a panic. "It's unreal. How can such a weak child have so much power?"

Thinking quickly, Giovanni shot a blast of energy into the orb. A more powerful blast, however, was sent back into the man, sending him into the glass pane that separated the room where Eon and Shadow were from this one, shattering it. Giovanni crashed into the room, landing at the back wall. Giovanni stood up, staring at his opponent in horror.

"What are you?" he asked. The two girls looked at this person with fear, but their fear wasn't on the level of Giovanni.

"**I am the truest forme of Darkness."** "Ace" said. **"Pure and utter chaos, the most powerful force in this universe. You are going to wish you weren't born."**

"You won't take me!" Giovanni said in desperation, grabbing Shadow around the neck. "If you want to kill me, you'll have to go through the girl first."

Eon looked on in shock, unable to do anything due to her injuries and the electric shocks she had received.

"**You're going to have to do better than that if you want to convince me."** "Ace" said.

"You're a monster" Giovanni said, pulling Shadow closer to him. Eon just stared on in horror that she might lose one of her best friends. The next thought that entered her mind was: _ "Speaking of which, where is Ace?"_

"Ace", on the other hand, held up his hand and shot a black orb at the two of them. Shadow cringed while Giovanni just stared, unable to comprehend that Ace would sacrifice his own friend like that.

The orb hit them, Giovanni taking most of it. He dropped Shadow, who fell to the ground, barely able to stand. Giovanni flew back into the wall, writhing in a nightmare.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Eon asked, struggling to crawl over to her best friend.

"I'm fine" Shadow said. "It didn't seem to affect me."

"How come she wasn't affected?" Eon asked the stranger (she didn't know that this was Ace).

"**Silly girl."** "Ace" said. **"You should know by now that the girl is immune to nightmares."**

"How come?" Eon said.

"**That will be explained in due time."** The stranger said.

The stranger heard something. Turning his head slightly, he said: **"what was that?"**

Behind them a portal opened up, out of it stepping a majestic creature that sort of resembled a horse. It had a wheel around its midsection that shone in rainbow colors. Long white hair flowed from behind it like in a breeze. Its tail was thick and strong, seeming like it could crush stone. Its legs were thick, but they had what resembled boots just under the knees. Its face was covered by a faceplate that way grey.

"**Ahh, Arceus."** The stranger said, grinning and revealing his pointy teeth (which was all of them). **"Have you come to chat or fight? Though judging by your current look, I'm guessing fight."**

"Begone, monster." Arcey said, her voice deep and commanding. "Or I will be forced to stop you."

"**You know"** the stranger said. **"In your great grandfather's time, it was considered cowardice and shameful to use the plates in the first twenty minutes of a fight. But I'll forgive you on two reasons: the first is that you know you're outmatched, and the second is that your great grandfather was suffering from a huge superiority complex."**

"He beat you didn't he?" Arcey said, tensing up for battle.

"**It took him using the plates and that bitch queen, Cresselia, to beat me"** the stranger said. **"Now let's get to the real reason you're here."**

"Give my child back to me!" Arcey commanded.

"**The body belongs to me."** The stranger said.

"NOW, Darkrai!" Arcey growled, her aura flaring.

"**Ohh, so intimidating."** Darkrai said, calling Dark energy to his hands. **"You can't beat me. Not now."**

"I'm not going to try to beat you." Arcey said, smiling behind the faceplate she was wearing.

"**Oh"** Darkrai asked, intrigued. **"Then, what are you going to do?"**

"I'm going to seal you." Arcey said, starting to gather energy for the proper technique. Once she had gathered up enough energy she fired a strange black beam at Darkrai, who swatted it aside.

"**Foolish Arceus."** Darkrai said, taunting the God Pokémon. **"There's a decent enough gap that it won't work if I'm ready for it."**

"I won't let you have his body, Darkrai." Arcey said.

"Whose body is it, mom?" Eon asked, propping herself up shakily on her elbows.

"**Well, are you going to tell her?"** Darkrai asked with a sneer. **"Or should I?"**

"You shut up!" Arcey shouted to the Demon. "And release Ace at once!"

"Ace?!" Shadow and Eon both gasped. "Ace is that dark, scary monster?!"

"I know you "lent" him some power to defeat Giovanni" Arcey said, gathering more energy. "But I also know that you weren't planning on just letting him walk away from it."

"**So what?"** Darkrai asked, grinning again. **"What do honestly think you can do about it?"**

Darkrai felt a warm feeling on his arm. He turned his head to see a very injured Shadow holding his hand.

"Let my best friend go." She said in a small, but commanding voice.

Darkrai stared at her for about five seconds before he fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"Get… out… of… my… head!" he shouted in Ace's voice. Arcey took this chance to fire her sealing spell into Ace. It struck home, a magic circle appearing under Ace. Darkrai's body underwent major distortions, his skin, eyes, and hair changing color. Eventually, his shadowy forme shattered, revealing the near unconscious forme of Ace Hunter.

"Ace!" Shadow cried, pulling her best friend over to her. "Are you okay?"

Ace slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his best friend staring down at him, worry written all over her face.

"Hey, Shadow." Ace said, waving a little. "How was your fight? I kicked some ass in mine."

Shadow giggled a little as Arcey shifted back to her human forme and walked over to her three children.

"Mom, what was that?" Eon asked. "Did Ace turn into a monster?"

"Yes and no" Arcey said, getting uncomfortable to have to say what she was about to say. "What you saw was Ace's pokéforme."

"He entered his pokéforme?" Eon asked. "And before me? No fair!"

"But there's a Darkness that's been inside of him from birth." Arcey continued. "That's just now manifested itself. I fear it may have spread to you, Shadow, due to your closeness to Ace. Ace's anger towards Giovanni gave it an opening it needed to come out. Its name it goes by is Darkrai. He is a pure Dark type that is the manifestation of chaos. I have sealed him away, but Ace should still be able to enter his pokéforme with severely limited power."

"What do you mean by "limited power"?" Ace asked.

"Darkrai's true power is comparable and maybe even superior to that of the gods" Arcey said. "Even then, you only used a small portion of it. With all the seals on you can use your pokéforme and a lot of power, but at a more controllable level. But be warned. Too much stain can break the seals, so try to control your rage."

"Cool" Ace said.

"Now" Arcey said, using her psychic power to pick up her three children. "Let's go home."

_Hall of Origins-present time_

Ace removed his hand from the Time Traveler's head. Cela looked at him amazement.

"Is that what happened?" she asked.

"Yep" Ace said. "I almost lost complete control, but Shadow brought me back to reality."

"That's really cool" Cela said. "So how are the seals holding up?"

"Pretty well." Ace said. "I haven't lost control except by my own free will."

"How can I unlock my pokéforme?" Cela said. "I want to become as strong as you."

"Well, this may sound cliché" Ace said. "But you can only unlock it when the time is right. Not before or after."

"How will I know when that is?" Cela asked.

"You'll know." Ace said. "When I fought Giovanni I realized I was going to need a lot more power if I was going to help Shadow and Eon, and when Darkrai told me he could give me more power I realized that this was the right time."

"Oh" Cela said, a little disappointed.

"Hey" Ace said, putting his hand under the time Traveler's chin and pointing it up towards his own. "Maybe if you train hard enough it will happen there."

"Really?" Cela asked, her eyes brightening.

"Possibly" Ace said. "But no promises."

"Yay!" Cela shouted, running to the Training Room.

"Ace" Arcey said, entering the room through a portal. "I'm going to meet with your teacher now. I want you to wait for Giratina and tell him I'll be a little late for dinner tonight."

"Wait, didn't you already go to meet with her?" Ace asked.

"I did" Arcey said. "But I misread the time on the note. I'm due now, not then. I need you to tell Giratina I'll be late."

"I can't" Ace said, walking over to the door. "I've got a date."

"With who?" Arcey asked, confused as to how her child had gotten a date (he wasn't the type to ask a girl out on a date).

"Who do you think?" Ace said, walking towards the door.

Arcey thought for a minute and then chuckled a little to herself.

"_Finally"_ she thought. _"They figured things out. After nineteen years they finally figured out some feelings."_

"Congratulations" Arcey said, patting Ace on the back. "You've made me very proud."

"I'm ready" Shadow said, walking down the stairs. "I just had to get out of my sweaty shirt. That school's burning during the later school months."

"you look nice" Ace said, taking her hand. The two of them opened the door of the Hall entrance and walked out.

"Hey guys" Eon said, walking up behind them. "Can I join you guys? I'm heading that way to go to the bookstore anyway. I could join you guys for a meal after I finish with that. But don't worry. I'll give you two lovebirds some time alone"

"I don't see why not." Ace said, he and Shadow blushing slightly at Eon's little comment. And together the three of them walked out the door to head out on their adventures.


	14. 1st Dat Ch2: Twitch, The Date, & Shoping

Chapter Fourteen: Twitch, The Date, and some Shopping

The three members of the Unholy Trinity walked down the street to reach their destinations; Eon to the bookstore and Ace and Shadow to the restaurant they were going to eat at. As they walked past the video game store, they noticed a decent sized group of Pokémon, consisting of two Pidgeot boys, a Feraligatr boy, an Espeon boy, a Steelix boy, a Dragonite girl, an Omastar boy, a Venemoth girl, a Laprs girl, and a Nidoking boy, all dressed in street clothes and crowded around a street light post. Ace and Shadow were on the other side of Eon, who bumped on of the group member's arms, causing him to look up at her.

"Hey, watch where you're walking you—" he said, standing up, his red hair bristling with his anger. He sized Eon up, a sudden spark of recognition coming to his eyes.

"Hey guys." He said to his group members, causing them to look over at him. "Look who we got here: The False Prophet."

"Well, well, well." Said another group member with grey hair.

"Oh momdammit" Eon said under her breath

Ace and Shadow walked a little ways ahead so Eon could have a little talk with the strange group of Pokémon.

"Who are they?" Shadow asked, not really liking some of the looks they were giving Eon.

"They're called the Twitch Gang" Ace said.

"You mean those guys that used to bully Eon and Kabuto?" Shadow asked, remembering.

The gang was getting closer to Eon. Some of them even tried to grab her hair and arms. Others were saying rude things to her. Eon took a step back, Ace noticing that she seemed to be having an internal struggle.

"Leave me alone" Eon said, her voice low and threatening. The Twitch Gang seemed unintimidated by this threat and continued moving toward her.

"Is she afraid of them?" Shadow asked.

"No" Ace said. "But do you remember the promise that she made to Kabuto?"

"The one where she promised that she wouldn't get even?" Shadow answered.

"Yeah" Ace said. "She's having an internal conflict between whether to give these guys what they deserve or to honor her promise to Kabuto. Kabuto was a good guy, don't get me wrong, but his philosophy on dealing with certain problems was a little flawed."

"Maybe he thought Eon would get beat up?" Shadow suggested.

"Maybe"

"Are you going to do something about it?" Shadow asked, knowing what Ace would say.

"Well," Ace said. "When Eon refused to do anything about it, Arcey told me that if I saw them harassing Eon or Kabuto I could go up to the strongest one of them, grab him by the shoulder, and punch his lights out. On that day I died and went to heaven."

"She really told you that?" Shadow asked, not believing it.

"Yeah" Ace said, a twinkle coming into his eye. "Wait right here."

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked, knowing the answer before she was even finished asking the question.

In answering her question, Ace walked up to one of the Twitch Gang members, the Feraligatr boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked just before a fist slammed into his mouth, sending him flying into a brick wall.

The other members turned around to see who had punched their leader, who went by the name of Lazer Gator, in the face.

"Who are you?" the Nidoking boy, whose name was Fonz, asked.

"I'm a friend of hers." Ace said, stepping closer to him with anger in his eyes. "Now back off!"

"Or what?" the older Pidgeot boy, named Abba, asked.

"Or I'll break you like a twig." Eon said, surprising the Pidgeot.

"So" the Lapras boy, Air Jordan, said, walking up next to her. "She does have a spine."

"What was that?" Eon said, grabbing him by his neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Air said, coughing a little due to Eon's grip.

Eon's response to his question was to punch him right into where Lazer Gator was just recovering, sending both of them back into the brick wall.

"She just punched Air" the Dragonite girl, Katie, said in shock.

"Let's get 'em." The Steelix, nicknamed Snake (as in Metal Gear), said before the Espeon, who had the nickname of Burrito (his real name was RJ), stepped in front of him.

"Hold on guys" he said, studying Ace and Eon. "These guys are out of our league. We'd be smoked."

"Not if we all gang up on them." The Omastar boy, nicknamed Helix, said, running up to Ace and throwing a punch on the Dark type's face.

Ace simply took the blow, grabbing Helix's arm and using him as a club to hit Snake and knock him back. The other Twitch members joined in at this point (except Burrito, who fought with his brain, not his fists), all throwing punches and kicks at the two members of the Unholy Trinity. Ace and Eon dodged, tanked, and countered blows, the fight taking up the sidewalk.

Burrito walked over to Shadow (she was standing far enough from the fighting for him to be comfortable) and started a conversation.

"So what's your friend's problem?" he asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"He just went up and randomly punched Lazer Gator in the face." Burrito said.

"That's because your friends were harassing Eon." Shadow explained.

"She looks like she can handle herself." Burrito said, sweat dropping.

"She'd made a promise to an old friend of hers." Shadow explained. "He made her promise not to use her fists to solve her problems. She kept that promise with your friends until now, when she had finally had enough."

"Oh" Burrito said. "I'm new here, so I didn't know that much about people from then. But your friends seem strong."

"They are." Shadow said.

"Do you think Archangel could handle your friends?" Burrito asked.

"Who?" Shadow asked.

At that moment the doors to the game store opened, a boy stepping out. He wore a yellow jacket that had electric patterns all over it. His clothes were all the same shade, save his shoes, which were orange. His hair was spiky like an anime character's hair (it resembled Yugi Moto's (from Yugioh)). His eyes were tinted yellow, his face full of confidence.

"Hey guys, they had it!" he said, holding up a copy of the latest Call of Duty game. He saw the scene going on in the streets. He noticed Ace holding Lazer Gator by the shirt and pulling back to punch him in the face. Eon had Katie in a headlock and was hitting ATV's head on a wall. All eyes turned to the yellow clad boy.

"Zapdos?" Ace asked. "What the f #$ are YOU doing HERE? Arcey said you had to train until eight tonight. It's only five thirty."

"Ace, what the f #$ are you doing?" he shouted at the Dark type.

"I'm on a date." Ace said.

"With who?" Zapdos asked, confused.

"Who do you think?" Ace asked.

"Archangel" Lazer Gator said. "You know this guy?"

"I live with him." Archangel-Zapdos said.

"Why are you friends with these guys?" Ace asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Zapdos asked before putting some clues together. "Wait a minute. They're not the ones that…?"

"The very same." Ace said.

"Well then." Zapdos said. "They've learned that it's not nice to harass people. Now please let them go so we can go play some Call of Duty."

"You're supposed to be training." Ace said, walking up to the Thunder Bird.

"I can skip training for one day." Zapdos said. "Besides, you won't rat me out, will you?"

"Dude" Ace said. "I don't give a flying f #$ what you do in your free time. Go have your fun."

"Besides" Eon said, a mischievous grin on her face. "Mom's no dummy. She probably already knows."

"Oh sh!t" Zapdos said.

"What's so bad about her mother?" ATV asked Zapdos.

"She's an absolute monster when she's angry" Zapdos said. "If you know she's pissed off at you, your best bet is to just enjoy life while you can until she finds you."

"Well, then" Lazer Gator said, getting up. "We'd better get in as much Call of Duty as we can."

"Yeah" Zapdos said, getting in with his friends. Then he turned towards Ace and Eon. "I'll see you guys later."

"Those guys are badasses." Katie said as they walked away.

"Yes they are" Zapdos said.

"Bye" Eon, Ace, and Shadow said.

After they had left, the Unholy Trinity resumed their plans. They walked until they reached the bookstore. Eon parted ways with the Kyuryoon and entered, walking towards the back of the store.

The two Kyuryoon continued walking down the street until they came upon a fast food restaurant, the Sandwich Shop.

"Do you want to eat here?" Ace asked Shadow.

"That sounds nice." Shadow said.

"Okay" Ace said as the two of them entered the restaurant.

They found a table to sit at before they went up to order their food. Once they got their food they sat down to eat and talk.

"So" Ace awkwardly began the conversation. "How's the food?"

"It's good" Shadow said, a grin slowly coming to her lips. "You don't know how to go about a date, do you?"

"Not a f #$ing clue." Ace said.

"Well, neither do I" Shadow said, giggling. "So I guess we're both winging it."

"Interesting" Ace said, taking a bite of his food.

"Shouldn't we say grace first?" Shadow asked.

"god is literally our surrogate mother." Ace said. "I think we'll be fine."

"I guess you're right" Shadow said, starting on her sandwich.

"Now the others are going to start asking us when the kids are due." Ace said with a chuckle.

"Kids?" Shadow asked.

"We're already dating." Ace said. "So next is the kids."

"What about marriage?" Shadow asked.

"They're not going to start on that" Ace said. "Because it's the same as the dating thing."

"But if we had kids." Shadow said, pondering. "Would they be like the ones from that future?"

"Something's off about them." Ace said.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Remember the Gardevoir one, Destiny?" Ace said.

"Yeah" Shadow said. "What about her?"

"She was a regular Gardevoir." Ace said.

"So?" Shadow asked, confused. "At least some part of our lives should be "normal"."

"But neither of us are normal." Ace said. "She shouldn't be because our genetics wouldn't call for it."

"But we're two different "species"" Shadow said. "She wouldn't necessarily be a blend of us."

"That's not what I mean." Ace said. "What I mean is she wasn't a Kyuryoon. We're both Kyuryoon, so she should have at least been a Kyuryoon Gardevoir."

"You're right." Shadow said, pondering this fact. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know." Ace said. "I also heard them say something about you being an irregular Gardevoir."

"They did?" Shadow asked. "What about it?"

"They seemed surprised." Ace said. "even though she dressed similar to you, her aura was different than yours. She had black hair was because both of us have black hair. Other than that her aura was different than ours."

"She did seem surprised that I was a Kyuryoon." Shadow thought.

"But enough about that." Ace said. "Let's find a new topic of conversation."

"Yeah" Shadow said. "That would be a good idea."

Behind them a voice was heard. It seemed focused on them and nobody else seemed to be responding to it.

"_Where's the Nightmare Demon?" _she asked to people around her. Her voice seemed to be angry, cold.

"Who is that?" Shadow asked discreetly. "And why does she want you?"

"No idea." Ace said. "Think we should leave?"

Before Shadow could answer his question a figure dressed in pink, blue, and yellow walked up to Ace and Shadow's table.

"_Prepare to die, Nightmare Demon."_ She said.

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked.

"_You will die."_ The girl said, picking Ace up bodily. _"Your reign of terror has come to an end."_

"My what?" Ace asked, confused.

"_Die!"_ the girl shouted, punching Ace in the jaw, almost rendering him unconscious.

"Let him go!" Shadow shouted, standing up.

The girl threw Ace into a column in the middle of the building. The column collapsed, Ace flying into the wall behind it. The wall also collapsed, burying Ace under the rubble.

"What did you do to him?!" Shadow shouted, getting into a fighting position. The girl chuckled a little before picking up Shadow by her throat.

"_Don't worry, Kyuryoon."_ The girl said, a smirk on her face. _"You'll be joining him soon."_

"C-c-cressa" Shadow choked out. "W-why are you doing this?"

"_Cressa's not here"_ the girl said, her eyes glowing blue. _"My name is Cresselia."_

_Pokémorph High School-hallway_

"I wonder what this meeting is about" Arcey thought to herself as she walked down the hallway of Pokémorph High School. "I hope Ace isn't getting in trouble for all of those fights."

She started looking around at all of the posters on the walls, sighing as the memories came back to her. She remembered going to this same school as a teenager, meeting the founders: Satoshi Tajiri and Junichi Masuda. She remembered having fun with her good friends, Mew and Deoxa.

Arcey cried a little at the memories of her late friends. As a promise to both of them she had taken in their children to raise like her own. Later she discovered that both of them had donated their DNA to create a powerful psychic type clone and she took him in as well. She feared the clone wouldn't have gotten along with the two children, but she was proven wrong when the clone actually fell in love with Deoxa's child and had become playmates with Mew's child. The three of them fit in with the rest of the legendaries in training and Arcey had told herself she had worried herself for nothing.

She smiled as she noticed a poster on the wall from the year 19XW, her senior year. She saw a group of five people, all dressed in uniforms that were black and red. One of the girls had long flowing white hair with a conjoined alpha omega symbol on her uniform. The one to her left had red and sea foam green hair and had a DNA strand on her uniform. The girl on her left had bright pink hair with the number 151 on her uniform. The girl to her left had rainbow hair with a tree on her uniform. The boy on the far right had black and red hair with a "Y" on his uniform. The "Y" had "points on all the ends (imagine the symbol for Pokémon Y). The names, from left to right were on a plaque under the picture that read: "The Badass Battling Five: Arceus, Deoxa, Mew, Xerna, Yveta".

"Funny how times change" Arcey said, remembering her friends current conditions. "Funny how one's children can be different from their parents. Right Xerna and Yveta? Your kids are like the opposites of you. Xerneas is more passive than either of you and Yveltal is downright evil. Such a horrible way to die, watching your children engage in a brutal blood fight."

Arcey stopped looking at the poster, for fear of too many unpleasant emotions welling up inside of her. Suddenly, surprising even her, a voice sounded beside her.

"They were awesome, weren't they?" said a woman in a green hood and green dress (Mrs. U) said, walking up to Arcey.

"Yeah" Arcey said, sighing in remembrance. "They were."

"Did you go to school when they were the reigning champs?" Mrs. U. asked. "Because you remind me of the one on the left. Arceus, I think."

"Yeah" Arcey said. "I was in my senior year when they were awesome. My friends and were in some competitions with them. My group loved battling, enough to become decent at it. But, the days of battling for fun are behind me. Now I only battle when things are at stake."

"Like what?" Mrs. U asked.

"Oh, things." Arcey said, avoiding the question.

"Well, what can I help you with?" Mrs. U asked.

"I'm here to see a teacher about my, um, child's behavior." Arcey said, fumbling for the note in her pocket. "His name is Ace Hunter."

"Oh, you must be the one he gave the note to" Mrs. U said, extending her hand. "I'm Mrs. U. Nice to meet you, miss ….uhh"

"Call me Arceus" Arcey said, extending her hand and shaking Mrs. U's.

"Wait a minute." Mrs. U said, a little shocked. "Do you mean Arceus of the Badass Battling Five? The single greatest team to play for this school?"

"Me and my friends loved battling." Arcey said. "The children in my care all enjoy battling as well, some of them even more than I did."

"I'm assuming some of them would be your charges Ace Hunter, Shadow Darkstar, and Eon Multius?" Mrs. U said, catching on. "The gang that has a rumored name of The Unholy Trinity?"

"Ah yes" Arcey said, smiling. "I remember when we gave them that name. They were **monsters** in combat."

"They seem to love fighting." Mrs. U said. "But that's not why I asked you to come here today. Please, let's discuss this in my classroom."

Arcey followed the green clad psych teacher into her classroom, wondering to herself just what she was called here for.

_First Avenue-Sandwich Shop_

"_I'm Cresselia"_ the girl that looked like Cressa, but was totally different, said. _"Her true power."_

"what do you want with us?" Shadow said, struggling to get free of the powerful psychic's grip.

"_Death"_ Cresselia said plainly. _"To any and all of that disgusting monster's race."_

"You mean the Kyuryoon?" Shadow asked, her airway closing.

"_Yes"_ Cresselia said, tightening her grip. _"Though I'm surprised your friend died so easily."_

"He's dead?" Skyla asked. She could still sense him, but she decided to keep this little fact to herself.

"_You can't tell?!"_ Cresselia laughed. _"Some psychic you are! Unable to sense your own best friend's death._"

"You'd be surprised what Ace has lived through." Shadow said.

_I don't care."_ Cresselia said, uninterested. _"Now, my next task is to—"_

At that moment Cresselia and Shadow both felt a huge surge of energy in the direction where Cresselia had thrown Ace. They looked over to see the rubble Ace was buried under start to shift. Cresselia's expression turned to irritation, while Shadow's was one that said she had just used her trump card.

The rubble exploded out as Ace levitated out of it, his head and arms slumped over as if he were dead. Surrounding him, however, was a black fire, made of pure aura. Evil, black lightning crackled around him like he was calling upon his own hidden power. His head and arms were thrown back as flames as black as his aura appeared in his hands, his hair flashing white for a split second. His aura fire disappeared and he floated to the ground, facing Cresselia, silent, unmoving. Shadow and Cressa stared at it, both of them surprised.

"_How does he have this much power?!"_ Cresselia asked, shocked. _"His human forme read only two hundred thousand five minutes ago. Now it reads twenty million. That's greater than mine."_

Shadow was just as surprised as Cresselia that Ace was that powerful. The highest his human forme had reached with all of the seals on was about two million. Now his power level had reached about ten times that. But Shadow was sure he could reach higher.

"But" she thought to herself. "He seems different somehow"

"_How?!"_ Cresselia shouted at the eerily silent Ace, dropping Shadow, who moved to a safer place. _"How are you this powerful?! You're supposed to be mortal."_

"**And you're supposed to be dead, bitch queen."** A voice that did not sound like Ace's spoke. Shadow froze and Cresselia seemed a little afraid.

"_Hunter, you will die."_ She shouted at "Ace", summoning Psychic energy to her hands.

"**No."** "Ace" said. **"Not Ace Hunter. You should know, bitch queen. I was the last one you fought"**

"_D-d-darkrai?"_ Cresselia asked, realizing just how much trouble she'd gotten herself into.

"**Yes"** Darkrai said, grinning. **"And it seems you've gotten yourself into some trouble."**

_Pokémorph High-psychology 101 room_

"So I guess you're wondering why I asked for you to come here." Mrs. U said, sitting down at her desk.

"That would be right." Arcey said, sitting down in a chair. "Neither Ace or the note gave me answers to that question."

"Well, he didn't seem to know why I wanted to see him either." Mrs. U said, twiddling her thumbs.

"So" Arcey started, already bored. "Why am I here?"

"Well first off" Mrs. U said, sitting up. "He sleeps a lot in class."

"He's busy" Arcey said. "We do things at home and it sometimes causes him to lose sleep."

"What could you possibly do that causes him to sleep through my class?" Mrs. U asked.

"I don't think that that's any of your business." Arcey said.

"I think it is." Mrs. U said, leaning forward. "I expect you to tell me immediately."

"I don't think you have that kind of authority." Arcey said. "But if you must know I'm teaching him combat."

"Why?" Mrs. U said.

"So he can fight." Arcey said. "He's always taken an interest in combat as well as several of the other children that live with me."

"He's not your only child?" Mrs. U asked.

"He's not related to me." Arcey said. "He's adopted, along with Shadow and some others. Eon is my only blood relative."

"That must be stressful." Mrs. U said.

"Well, they're all teenagers now." Arcey said. "They can sort of fend for themselves."

"Well, I've never heard Ace, Eon, of Shadow say anything bad about you." Mrs. U said. "But I digress, back to why you're here. Ace has been sleeping a lot in class and it's causing him to miss my lessons."

"Well" Arcey said, chuckling. "From what I've heard, this class is his favorite."

"It is?" Mrs. U said.

"Yes." Arcey said. "He says he's never slept better except in his own bed."

"Hardy har har." Mrs. U said. "Well, I think he's becoming a bad influence."

"Not Ace" Arcey said, dismissing it. "He's never done anything that would be considered bad unless he was helping someone."

"Well, your little "Unholy Trinity" Mrs. U said. "Sleeps in my class. Not only that, they move their desks so they can lean on each other."

"I see no problem" Arcey said.

"Then let's get to the main issue." Mrs. U said, folding her arms. "Ace made a rude comment in class today."

"He did now." Arcey said, interested. Never had Ace made a rude comment except taunting, but that was simply about power gaps. "What was it?"

"In Psych class today" Mrs. U said. "We were discussing gender differences. Ace was sleeping and when we woke him up I asked him to say what would be different about him if he were the opposite gender."

"And your point?" Arcey asked.

"He said 'Well, I'd have breasts'" Mrs. U said.

"So what?" Arcey asked, confused.

"Don't you think that's rude?" Mrs. U asked.

"It's a difference between two genders." Arcey said.

"But he could have said a lot of different things." Mrs. U said. "Surely you've taught him differences."

"I've treated all of my children the same." Arcey said. "The only differences between them are physical differences and minor clothing differences."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. U asked.

"Well" Arcey said. "In our house there are no set norms for boys and girls. Both the boys and the girls love to fight and play violent video games. They both eat the same sugary cereal. The only differences that are there is we have more brutally violent girls than boys. I taught them basic anatomy so they could know that they were different, but that's about it."

"So you're saying" Mrs. U began. "That this was just an innocent mistake and it was truly the only difference that Ace knew?"

"Yep." Arcey said. "Now can I go? I have to make dinner."

"Yes" Mrs. U said. "You are free to go."

"Thank you" Arcey said, getting up and walking to the door.

"I must say." Mrs. U said. "It was great to meet you in person."

"What do you mean?" Arcey asked.

"You're Arceus" Mrs. U said. "The team captain of the Badass Battling Five."

"Yes" Arcey said. "I was. But that was a long time ago. Those days are behind me."

"It doesn't seem like it." Mrs. U said. "You're still in great physical shape. It sucks that the other members all died though."

"Yeah it does." Arcey said, sighing. "Well, have a good day."

"You too" Mrs. U said, waving.

"I wonder how Ace is doing on his date" Arcey thought to herself as she walked out of the school.

_First Avenue-Sandwich Shop_

"_How are you here?!"_ Cresselia shouted to the powerful Nightmare Demon.

"**You truly thought I would just let you seal me."** Darkrai (note that Ace is still in human forme) said, chuckling a little. **"Without some plan of escape"**

"_Well"_ Cresselia said, aiming a blast at Shadow, who was simply trying to move to where she would be a little safer in case Darkrai wanted to start something. _"I'm going to kill you as well as the last member of your race."_

"**Trust me, my dear"** Darkrai said, a sinister grin on his face. **"The strength I'm exhibiting right now and my hatred for you will be nothing compared to my host's if you kill her. In fact, I think I'll let him take over for me if you do it. I'm sure he'd enjoy choking the life out of you."**

"_He wouldn't kill me."_ Cresselia said. _"My host is a friend of his."_

"**He could easily kill you without killing her." **Darkrai said.

"_Well then"_ Cresselia said, getting into a battle stance. _"Let's see if you can do the same. Before I kill both of you."_

"**Bring it on!"** Darkrai shouted, calling Darkness to his hands. **"Let's see if your pathetic Fairy type can save you from my power this time. There's no god to help you now."**

The two Dream Walkers charged at each other, each using Super Effective attacks on each other, Cresselia using Fairy Claw, Darkrai using Demon Claw. The two Claws met, the opposite elements clashing (Fairy is similar to Light, Dark doing Super Effective on it and vice versa-Fairy is the weakened version of Light).

"_You still have your skills."_ Cresselia said, feeling the attack.

"**As do you." **Darkrai said, his warrior's instinct kicking in.

"_However"_ Cresselia said, preparing to make another strike. _"That will not save you from paying for betraying the Council."_

"**Wait, what?"** Darkrai asked, confused. **"I didn't betray the council. Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I would just destroy the only beings that treated me like friends."**

"_Arceo told me you had planned to destroy him and the rest of us."_ Cresselia said, using Blaze Kick.

"**Seriously"** Darkrai said, countering with a Demon Kick. **"I wanted to fight him and utterly destroy him in combat to prove that he wasn't the most powerful, but I never wanted to destroy the Council. You guys were way too much fun to kill. Especially the Unholy Destroyers. But you and that old fart fought me and sealed me without just cause."**

"_The rest of the team helped"_ Cresselia said.

"**But they were trying to aid you in what they thought was an actual threat."** Darkrai said. **"You two attacked me plainly and deliberately. I may be evil, but I still followed Arceo's orders. The only reason he tried to destroy me was that he saw me as a threat, which I was. Hell, if ii had wanted to, I could've obliterated the entire Council (minus the Destroyers)"**

"_True" _Cresselia said, firing a Shadow Ball. _"But you tried to kill Arceo. And you just tried to kill me."_

"**I tried to kill Arceo because he was trying to kill me."** Darkrai protested, backhanding the purple orb. **"And you just tried to do the same. If anything you, the goody two shoes of the Unholy Destroyers, are in the wrong on this one."**

"_You know I tried to get Arceo off your back"_ Cresselia said, lunging at Darkrai, who dodged. _"Melodia, Diancia, and Aeona tried as well, but he was stubborn. We didn't see you as truly evil, just misunderstood. We treated you as a friend, as one of the Unholy Destroyers (partially because you led the team). You were my brother!"_

"**I am truly evil."** Darkrai said, laughing. **"But that doesn't mean I couldn't make friends. I truly enjoyed the times we had. We blew so much sh!t up! And while you were naggy, you were a pretty badass sister. I only accepted my true Dark nature when I realized Arceo saw me as a threat. But now I must defeat you. I will rule this universe one day, but I know patience and will wait until the right time, maybe even play good guy on occasion if I have to."**

"_Bring it on, demon."_ Cresselia said, charging at the Dark Type.

"**Whatever, bitch queen"** Darkrai said, lunging again, his claws glowing with Darkness.

"Stop!" Shadow shouted, stepping in between the two of them. Cresselia tried to move her out of the way, but Shadow grabbed her and punched her in the stomach, stunning her. Darkrai stopped, knowing that fighting the Dark Empath would be harder than he wanted it to be, having to deal with her and his overprotective host at the same time.

"**Why do you wish to interrupt our battle?"** Darkrai asked. Cresselia had regained her wind and stood next to the Demon of Darkness.

"This isn't the time or the place." Shadow said quietly, but very sternly, actually intimidating the battle hardened Cressalia (Darkrai wasn't because he was used to all personas of Shadow, but he tensed, knowing full well that she was a monster in combat). "You two were friends once. Siblings even. Now I know it would be too much to expect you to become friends again after your past, but at least try not to attack each other here. At least stay dormant in your host bodies until you are absolutely needed. The others are here somewhere and I'm sure they'd want to catch up, but I don't want you two to cause any more trouble, because if you do, I will break both of you."

"_Could she really do that?"_ Cresselia asked nervously.

"**Trust me"** Darkrai said, clenching his fists. **"With her Synchronize ability, she's just as strong as I am and she's brutal enough to take us on at an equal level. She's serious, so I think we should at least try."**

"_To think"_ Cresselia said. _"She's the quiet one of their group."_

"Now release your hosts." Shadow commanded. The Lunar Duo agreed and went back into dormancy inside of their hosts. The two teens snapped back into control, Ace gaining his senses faster due to being used to possession and walking over to Shadow.

"How did I end up here?" Cressa asked, rubbing her head.

"Your psychic companion took your body for a little ride." Ace said. "And had a battle with mine. Shadow stopped them before too much damage was too much."

"But we sure did a number on this restaurant." Cressa said.

"**And it was f #$ing awesome!"** Darkrai's voice came from Ace's throat.

"Shut up you" Ace said to the demon inside of him.

"Well" Cressa said, a twinkle coming into her eye. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Just our date" Shadow said, stepping in front of Ace.

"Oh, is that all" Cressa said. "I bet I would do much better than you"

"Prove it" Shadow said, her voice rising.

"Let's not fight" Ace said, stepping in between the two rivals.

"You're right" Shadow said. "The best option is for us to leave the restaurant so as to avoid people wondering how we trashed this place."

"Agreed" Ace and Cressa said. Shadow summoned a portal for Cressa to return home. Ace took Shadow's hand and together the two of them turned into shadows, warping to the bookstore by traveling through them at supersonic speeds

"How did you guys get here?" Eon asked, surprised that her two best friends had suddenly appeared right next to her.

"We teleported." Ace said. "The restaurant was trashed."

"Oh" Eon said. "I'm sorry"

"I'm not" Ace said proudly. "Me and Cressa were the ones that trashed it"

Shadow punched Ace in the arm, causing him to realize that what he had said was bad.

"Oh, I mean, um" Ace stuttered. "Our dark sides came out and fought, causing the restaurant to break"

"That sucks" Eon said. "But you had fun before that right?"

"Oh yeah" Ace and Shadow said simultaneously as they blushed a little. "It was good up until that point."

"Speaking of which." Ace said. "We'll have to have another one to make up for that one."

"Okay" Shadow said.

"How about on our birthday?" Ace asked (their birthdays aren't on the same day, but the two of them celebrate on the same day—their "birthday" was in two weeks).

"That sounds nice" Shadow said. "I'd like that"

"Well that's nice." Eon said. Turning to Shadow she said: "Hey Shadow, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I need you to find these books for me." Eon said, pulling out a small list of books she needed. Shadow studied the list before pocketing it.

"Sure" she said. "But, what will you be doing?"

"I'll be trying to find some other books." Eon said. "When you get them please wait in line if I'm not here. These lines tend to get long."

Shadow nodded and walked off. After she was out of sight Eon grabbed Ace's arm and they walked into the jewelry store next to the bookstore.

"We better be quick" Ace said. "Shadow's going to catch on eventually."

"Well, not before we've already gotten it." Eon said, confident in her plan.

"Thanks for doing this with me." Ace said. "It's better to get a woman's opinion on something like this."

"Welcome" Eon said. "I know what she means to you."

The two friends walked over to the counter. The man behind it, a Sableye, waved in greeting.

"Hi there, folks" he said, a friendly smile on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah" Ace said, walking up to the counter. "We're looking for rings."

"What kind of rings?" the man said, going through his list of inventory. "We've got wedding rings, chastity rings, engagement rings, Sonic rings-(reference), demon rings, environmental rings (come in a set of five: earth, water, fire, wind, heart—how many people get this reference), and other kinds of rings."

"This one looks nice" Ace said, pointing to a particular ring.

"Ace, that's an engagement ring." Eon said.

"So?" Ace asked, confused. "It looks nice."

"That's if you're going to ask her to marry you." Eon explained.

"Oh" Ace said, realizing his mistake. "Let's not jump the gun. We just started "officially" dating, so let's not take that one."

Eon found a different ring that she imagined would be good.

"How about this one?" she asked Ace, bringing him over.

"Oh, you're right." Ace said, looking at it. "It is pretty nice."

"That's a custom ring" the jeweler said. "You can get custom stones for it, like birthstones."

"Sweet" Ace said, pumping his fist. "I'd like one."

"Okay" the jeweler said. "What sort of stone would you like?"

"Black Amethyst" Ace said. "It's my best friend's birthstone."

"What's her size?" the jeweler asked.

"This size." Ace said, making an indication with his fingers.

"Okay." The jeweler said, taking notes. "Just give me about five minutes to make this and I'll be back."

"That's pretty fast." Ace said. "We'd be able to get back before she realizes we tricked her."

"Tricked?" the jeweler asked, having heard their conversation.

"Dou you realize how hard it is to buy someone's birthday present without them finding out?" Ace asked. "Especially if they're psychic."

"I see" the Sableye man said. "Well, just give me five minutes to fix this ring and I'll have it ready."

"Oh, and gift wrap it, please." Ace said.

"Will do" the jeweler said, disappearing into the back of the shop. True to his word, he returned in five minutes to hand Ace a ring with a beautiful black stone in it. Ace took the ring, paid for it, and walked quickly back to the bookstore, Eon close behind him.

"Where were you guys?" Shadow asked, noticing the two entering the hospital.

"Um" Ace said.

"Come on, guys." Shadow said. "I'm not stupid. I knew the book list was a ruse. I saw you guys walk out. You're not very subtle."

"Damn it!" Ace cursed. "I thought you said we weren't going to be seen."

"Oh well" Eon said. "At least you guys had a good date."

"We were attacked by a psychotic Psychic." Ace said.

"Oh well." Eon said. "At least your next one will be better."

"I guess you're right" Ace said.

"Let's go home." Shadow said, her stomach growling. "I'm hungry. Cressa didn't give me a chance to finish my food."

"Me either." Ace said. "Arcey cooked up a feast. Let's go finish it off!"

"All right!" The other two members of the Unholy Trinity pumped their fists. Ace grabbed both of them, dissolving his body into shadows along with theirs, using other shadows to instantaneously warp back to the Hall of Origins.

chapter end

For those of you that don't know, the Twitch gang is a reference to Twitch plays pokemon, the popular online pokemon phenomenon. The characters mentioned are the two champion teams of both the Red version playthrough and the Crystal playthrough.

Also, if you thought Darkrai's and Cresselia's match could have gone differently, don't worry. They will probably find some time to finish it later (When Shadow's not around :-) ).


	15. Nightmare Part 1: Control

Chapter Fifteen: Nightmare Part 1: Control

_Hall of Origins-Arcey's room_

She yawned loudly, looking at her alarm clock, which read one thirty AM. She hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days. Her powerful regeneration abilities (and the enormous amounts of food she had consumed) had kept her from looking tired, but these could only hold out so much. She laid down on her bed, casting Sleep Powder on herself to aid in the process, but its effects were taking longer than normal to kick in. She cursed her durability and resistances, as they got in the way of her sound sleep.

But finally the effects brought her desired outcome. She sank back on her pillow, slowly drifting off to dreamland. But unfortunately for her, sound sleep wasn't something she would easily come by.

_Arcey's dream_

She woke up in an open space, nothing around her. She felt alone, utterly alone. She felt that if she didn't find some sort of company, she'd go crazy. She started to become fidgety, imagining things watching her every move.

Suddenly in front of her a man appeared. He was dressed in a green shirt and a black jacket. He wore green pants with similar colored shoes. His face was one of pure evil and malice hidden under smugness. His hair was black and had green "jewels" in it that were green and hexagonal. His eyes were his most intimidating feature, being green and seeming to be comprised of four hexagons. Though Arcey had never met him directly, her heart raced at the realization that she was interacting with the man that was the second greatest foe she would probably ever have to face.

"_**Why hello, Arceus."**_ He said calmly, knowing he had nothing to fear from the God Pokémon, his human forme enough to easily obliterate even her most powerful transformation at the current point. _**"It's good to see you."**_

"Zygarde" Arcey said, clenching her fist.

"_**Don't even think about it."**_ Zygarde said, figuring out what she was planning before she was even ready to use it. _**"You know you can't hurt me at this point. Don't even try."**_

"What do you want?" Arcey demanded of the powerful legendary before her.

"_**I'm here to tell you."**_ The Balance Pokémon said, evilly chuckling._** "That you have no chance of beating me."**_

"What?" Arcey asked, a little confused. "So you're gloating?"

"_**In a sense."**_ Zygarde said. _**"I know how you've been preparing your "legendaries" for this event for a long time. But I thought I'd tell you that I would slaughter them."**_

"You don't know that." Arcey said defiantly. "We've been preparing for threats of your caliber for a long time."

_**And I promise you."**_ Zygarde said, leaning close to Arcey and whispering in her ear. _**"That I will kill every last one of them."**_

"There's one that can stop you." Arcey said, referring to the member she knew had the strongest will out of all of the legendaries.

"_**Oh, I know all about your little pet"**_ Zygarde said, his tone suggesting that he knew he could beat anything Arcey could throw at him.

"_**How do you expect him to beat me"**_ Zygarde said, his tone now suggesting he knew all of Arcey's secrets. _**"When he can't even control his own demonic powers?"**_

Arcey's eyes widened. He knew Ace's darkest and most terrible secret. The one thing he'd tried to keep secret for his entire life, even from Shadow. She'd found out and tried to comfort him, and he accepted. But still, he fought every day to control his powers, not only for himself, but to keep Darkrai from gaining influence.

"_**What?"**_ Zygarde said, realizing he'd said something that was supposed to be kept secret. _**"You thought I didn't know? I've known since I first saw him. Especially since you put all of those seals in his body. He can't beat me."**_

"You're wrong." Arcey said, moving away from the green dragon. "He's our best fighter. He won't let you do this. He'll stop you, I know he will. His will motivates him to become stronger."

"_**I know you're afraid of him."**_ Zygarde said, grinning an evil grin._** "You know he could go crazy at any minute. Do you really think those seals will hold if he actually tries to break them? His little **__**friend**__** is the only thing that keeps him sane and human. What happens when she's gone?"**_

"You'd be surprised just what he's capable of." Arcey said, tensing up.

"_**Oh I know."**_ Zygarde said. _**"I know he's the only Pokémon strong enough to give god a nightmare."**_

"What?" Arcey asked, confused as to why the dragon had said that. "What are you talking about? He's never given me a—"

Suddenly it hit her like a train. The empty space, Zygarde, her feeling of utter desolation. They were all just figments, figments of her own fears.

She woke up, cold sweat pouring from her face. She looked around to see where she was. Her eyes took in her room, her alarm clock, her dresser. She noticed her clock read four fifteen.

"What was that?" she wondered, recalling the events of her nightmare. She'd had nightmares before, but this one seemed to directly attack her fears that she'd hidden deep inside.

"That was really scary" she noted. "But was that Zygarde real or just a figment of my nightmare? And was this a natural nightmare or one from Ace? (Ace deosn't cause all nightmares, but all nightmares caused by a Darkrai are strong and very hard to break, even for a Cresselia-they are usually more directly attacking of one's fears and involve darker imagery than regular nightmares, which are just dark dreams or visions)"

"It seemed like a Darkrai nightmare." Arcey deduced. "But I don't think Ace gave it to me. He's always had control."

But Arcey couldn't shake what Zygarde had said, no matter how many times she told herself that he had no influence on her.

"_**How do you expect him to beat me when he can't even control his own demonic powers?"**_ and _**"I know you're afraid of him. You know he's not completely sane and when the one thing that keeps him even remotely close is gone, what will happen?"**_ kept playing over and over in her mind.

"If this is what I'm afraid of" Arcey said, shaking a little. "Why can't I do anything to stop it?"

She put her face in her hands and cried with sadness over the fact that she couldn't help her child with biggest problem in his whole life.

_Ace's room_

"No" the blue haired girl squirmed in her bed, sweating. The person sleeping next to her woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock. It read four fifteen AM.

"Damn it Maura" he cursed, knowing she was an "active" sleeper (she moved around a lot). He wondered why he agreed to let her stay in his room after she gained a human forme.

"Oh that's right" he remembered. "She refused to sleep anywhere else because she bonded with me."

Ace then noticed that Maura was squirming in her sleep due to something going on in her mind. Ace shook her gently and she woke up. She looked at Ace with wide, frightened eyes. Immediately after, she buried her face in his chest and started sobbing.

"It was s-s-so scary" she sobbed, gasping for breath.

"Shhh" Ace comforted the ice girl. "It's okay. It's over. They can't hurt you now."

"It felt so real" she said, shaking. "Scary dark creatures were trying to hurt me."

"It's okay" Ace said. "It was just a bad dream. It's over now. Just try to go back to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Okay" Maura said timidly, knowing Ace knew a lot about dreams (being a dream walker and all) and she trusted him. She snuggled back under the covers and closed her eyes, dreaming a dreamless night.

"_hmm."_ Ace thought to himself. _"It's been a while since she's had a nightmare. I wonder why she had one now."_

_Pokémorph High-hallway_

Chopper walked through the hallway to his locker. When he arrived he saw his friendly rival, Ace, standing near his locker. He walked over, giving his rival a high five.

Suddenly Chopper felt a pain in his head. He dropped to his knees from it. Ace looked at his friend in confusion.

"Better lay off the snacks before bed." Ace said, jokingly. "They'll give you nightmares"

"I'll try to remember that." Chopper said, the pain subsiding. Ace extended his hand to help him up. Chopper grabbed it to pull himself up.

When he grabbed it, however, the pain returned, images flashing through his mind with it. Ace quickly let go of Chopper, his eyes widening, and helped him up with his psychic powers.

"Thanks" Chopper said, dusting himself off a little. "But why did you use your psychic powers?"

"I can't touch you." Ace said. Chopper noticed a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Can I ask why not?" Chopper asked.

"I'd prefer if you didn't" Ace said, his voice quieter than normal.

"Okay" Chopper said, realizing that it seemed to be a touchy subject with Ace.

Chopper left to get to his class, leaving Ace standing by his locker. Ace just stared at his hand, examining it as if he could find every cell on it.

"_Am I really losing control?"_ he thought to himself. _"I must've let my guard down. And Chopper almost got a serious one. Good thing I realized it before it was too late or else he'd have been in trouble. Arcey probably should've sent May with us just in case. Dammit, to think that even in human forme…"_

Ace stopped looking at his hand, clenching it into a fist, and walked toward his first class.

_Pokémorph High-Fight Class_

Ace walked into the class and sat down next to Eon and Shadow. After he sat down, he started to look at his hand again, peering at his aura and even his own energy. Shadow noticed the strange expression on his face and started to think something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She asked her oldest and closest friend. "Is something wrong?"

"No" Ace lied, putting his hand on his lap. "It's nothing?"

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked, not fooled since she was a Gardevoir and could sense emotions and because she knew him almost as well as he knew himself. She could tell Ace was upset about something, but she had no idea what and didn't want to try to read his mind to find out. She put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense, his eyes widening as he looked at her. After three seconds, his pupils returned to normal size as the black haired psychic looked at her friend in confusion.

Suddenly it dawned on her. She looked at Ace with slight concern in her eyes, having felt his aura.

"It's getting stronger, isn't it?" She asked. Ace cringed slightly, knowing it was very hard to hide things from his good friend.

"_It's ironic"_ Ace thought to himself. _"She's not the pushy type, but it's hard to say no when she asks something. Especially if she's concerned like that."_

"I think" Ace answered, curling and uncurling his fist. "Chopper had a small headache that seemed to intensify when I made contact with him. I'm not sure if it's coincidence or not, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Has anything else happened?" Shadow asked, concerned.

"I don't think so." Ace said. "Not much unusual there."

"Is it getting stronger?" Shadow asked.

"Can't tell" Ace said.

"How much are you using?" Shadow asked.

"Same as usual." Ace said. "Ninety percent. Maybe should up it a little."

"All right class!" Mr. Champ said, walking into the room with a clipboard. "Let's get started today."

All the students lined up around the mat, prepared to battle.

_Pokémorph High-hallway-later_

"Man, I can't believe you did that." Eon said, clapping Ace on the back.

"Yeah" Ace said. "That was awesome."

"Yeah it was." Shadow said, nodding in agreement. "I didn't even know that you could pull off that combo and he still not faint."

"Well, if you take a deep breath and focus on their auras, then it becomes a lot easier." Ace said.

"But how did you do that?" Shadow asked.

"I mostly used False Swipe" Ace said. "That was awesome."

"It was" his two friends agreed, thinking back to the awesome fight Ace had just had.

_Pokémorph high-Fight Class-earlier_

The two students faced each other, each summoning their respective energies to their hands.

Ace turned into a shadow and moved along the floor at an incredible speed. His opponent (a Haunter) looked around him to see where the Dark type had gone, but Ace had already merged with his shadow to render himself almost invisible. The opponent shot randomly at the ground, but had no luck finding the elusive Nightmare Demon.

Suddenly Ace shot up using Shadow Force, clawing the Ghost type in the face. The Haunter boy recoiled in pain, but continued to stand.

"You're pretty good." Ace said. "How'd you withstand that? Most who feel that don't."

"I'm better than all of them" the Haunter said. "You must be weak."

"Funny" Ace said. "That's not what the others say."

"I'd destroy them in an instant." The Haunter said, summoning Ghost energy. "In fact, I can even beat you."

"We'll see." Ace said. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"We'll see" the Haunter said, his eyes glowing purple for a second. Suddenly he backed up, realizing something.

"What did your Miracle Eye tell you?" Ace asked ominously.

"That you're much tougher than I imagined." The Haunter said.

"Good" Ace said. "Then you won't be surprised."

"What about?" the Haunter asked.

"This." Ace said, striking the Haunter in the chin with a Shadow Claw. The Haunter flew into the air where Ace landed another blow, this one a Demon Claw, which sent the Haunter down to the ground where Ace finished the combo with a Shadow Force combined with Demon Claw. The Haunter fell to the ground, almost fainted.

"Wow." The other students said. "He just shut him down without him even getting one hit in."

"Congrats." Mr. Champ said, walking over to Ace. "I must say, you, Eon, and Shadow seem to make a great team. Maybe you're even better than the Badass Battling Five."

"The Badass Battling Five?" Ace asked.

"They're on the large poster outside of the Chem. Lab." Mr. Champ said. "You should go see it."

"Okay" Ace said. "I will."

_Pokémorph High-hallway-present time_

The Unholy Trinity walked down the hall to the Chem. Lab to see the poster Mr. Champ had mentioned, to get a glimpse of the best battling team the school ever had (make that second best). Suddenly Shadow stopped, the rest stopping with her.

"Oh" Eon said, staring with her mouth wide open.

"My" Ace said, his eyes taking in the poster's awesomeness.

"Arceo" Shadow said, her eyes shimmering.

"It's my mom" Eon said, looking at the girl on the far left.

"And the girl next to her looks like Deoxys" Ace said. "That must be her late mother."

"And that one in the middle must be Mina's mother." Shadow said, noting the similarities.

"Those two next to them are—" Ace said, gasping as he realized who they looked like.

"It's Xerneas and Yveltal." Shadow said, also gasping.

"Can't be" Eon said. "The date on this is from three years before they were born. Also the names are spelled wrong. It must be their parents. Mom told me a little about them. She said that they were almost the exact opposites of their children."

"I'll believe that." Ace said. Shadow agreed. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"You!" it shouted. The group turned around to see the same Haunter that Ace had battled earlier, healed and extremely pissed off.

"Hi" Ace said calmly.

"You should be more afraid of me!" the Haunter shouted.

"Why?" Ace asked, confused as to why he should fear this Ghost type.

"I know what you are!" the Haunter shouted, drawing some attention. "I know how to beat you."

"Well, then" Ace said, chuckling a little. "Enlighten me. I'd like to know, seeing as how I've never found a true weakness for myself."

"My Miracle Eye revealed your true weakness." The Haunter said. "I will now use it to kill you."

"Wow" Ace said, impressed. "You're threatening to kill me in a school, in the open, with teachers possibly around, and other witnesses. That's pretty bold, especially if you plan to take them all out right after me."

"Shut up" the Haunter shouted, charging a Shadow Ball and running up to Ace. He threw the Ball when he was less than two feet from Ace's face, causing a minor explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Ace was holding the Haunter by the neck. But something seemed off about the Haunter: he was writhing and shouting. Ace quickly let him go, becoming a shadow and disappearing.

"Ace?" Shadow said, noticing her friend was gone. She walked down the hall after him. Eon knelt down by the Haunter, checking on him.

"What did you do to yourself?" she asked the writhing Haunter, but getting no answer.

"_Or did Ace do this to you?"_ she thought to herself. There were some questions she needed answered, but she figured that her Dark type friend wouldn't be able to provide needed answers. There was only one person who could truly answer those questions. The one who kept more secrets than anyone else. The current ruler of this world: her mother.

_Hall of Origins-Kitchen 1:05 PM_

"Mom! Mom!" Eon called, her voice urgent and slightly demanding.

"What is it, Eon?" Arcey said as she walked into the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"F #$ school!" Eon said. "I need some answers. Now!"

"What questions do you have?" Arcey answered calmly.

"What happened to that Haunter?" Eon demanded.

"What Haunter?" Arcey asked.

"You know which one!" Eon shouted.

"No I don't" Arcey said. "There's millions of Haunter in the world."

"The one at school" Eon said, her anger slowly rising.

"Oh" Arcey said nervously, realizing what Eon was getting at. "That Haunter."

"What happened to it?" Eon asked, her voice tense.

"Well" Arcey said. "To explain that I'd have to tell you a story."

"Why?" Eon asked, confused.

"Because it would help you understand the situation later." Arcey said. "But it may leave you with even more questions later."

"Understood" Eon said, ready for what her mother was about to say.

"Before you hear this story" Arcey said. "There are some things I want you to understand"

"Okay" Eon said, wondering what they were.

"The first is" Arcey said, her voice gravely serious. "That Ace did, indeed, cause that Haunter's current condition. The second is that you shouldn't go after him. Let Shadow handle him; he'll listen to her before he'll listen to you. He just needs some time alone with himself or with her."

"Okay" Eon said.

"Now" Arcey said. "You must close your eyes."

"Why?" Eon asked.

"It helps you see better." Arcey said.

"Okay" Eon said, closing her eyes. Arcey put her hand on her daughter's forehead. Suddenly Eon began to see visions of a time past.

_Flashback-nine years ago_

The Hall was quiet, seeing as how everyone was sleeping. Everyone was having quiet sleep, save one individual, Ace. He was thrashing in his sleep, tossing and turning. His sleep was fitful, full of bad dreams. He was having a nightmare, monsters running around in his head.

_Ace's nightmare_

"**What you have is mine, Hunter"** the demon said, holding the eleven year old by his throat. **"And your friend is mine too"**

"Leave her out of this!" the boy shouted, gasping for air and trying to remove the hands around his throat.

"**Oh, I will take her."** The monster said. **"Right after I take you."**

"They won't let you" the boy said defiantly. "My friends won't let you take her."

"**Oh they can't help you."** The demon said, chuckling. **"They're all trapped in a nightmare."**

_Arcey's room_

The God Pokémon woke with a start, sensing something was off in the Hall.

"Come in legendaries" she said, using her telepathy to send messages throughout the Hall.

"I hear you" Eleven year old May said, quick to respond.

"Ditto" her twin sister, Sapphire replied.

"I can hear you too" Shadow answered.

"Are you three the only ones awake?" Arcey asked.

"I don't think the others are asleep either." May said nervously. "They seem to be writhing in their sleep. At least, that's what my monitor of their brain activity says."

"_Writhing in their sleep"_ Arcey thought. "_What could be making them—"_

Suddenly she realized just what was causing it.

"May! Sapphire! Shadow!" Arcey shouted telepathically. "The entire Hall is under a nightmare. I need you guys to use the most powerful Dream Eaters you guys can muster. And cause it to cover the entire Hall. We're going to need it."

The three girls gave their understanding and quickly used the move. The field caused the nightmares everyone in the Hall was experiencing to disappear.

_Ace's nightmare_

"**What is this?!"** the demon shrieked, his plans foiled. **"How did those three release my nightmare?!"**

"Don't underestimate them." Eleven year old Ace said, prying the monster's hands from his throat.

"**Fine" **the monster said, chuckling. **"If that's the way they want it, then fine. I'll give them a fight if they want to struggle for control."**

"How are you going to do anything" Ace asked. "If you are trapped in here?"

"**I can take limited control of this body." **the demon said. **"I'll only need five minutes."**

The monster laughed as Ace's control of his body was soon overpowered.

_Arcey's room_

"We need a plan" Arcey said, having called all the other legendaries into her room to plan. "Ace's body is undergoing changes that could spell the end for all of us."

"What sort of changes?" Shadow asked, fearful for her best friend.

"His nightmare powers have emerged." Arcey said solemnly. "The true power of his nightmares is now being realized. Before he could only use his nightmare powers in attacks, but now his very touch and even aura can cause nightmares."

"Then how do we stop it?" Deoxys asked, confused as to how they could win against something they couldn't even touch.

"If you enter your pokéformes" Arcey said. "Then you should be powerful enough to resist it."

"What about you?" Eon asked. "If you join us we can win easy."

"I'll need to figure out a way to reverse it.

The legendaries all nodded and shifted to pokéforme. They left the room to go wage war with the power of Ace's nightmares.

_Hall of Origins-hallway_

"Ace" walked down the hallway in pokéforme, his dark aura permeating throughout the Hall. He stopped when he sensed decently high power levels approaching him from the front.

"**Oh, this should be interesting."** "Ace" said as he summoned some Darkness to his hands.

He held up his hand to catch Deoxys in mid attack, even though she had used her Speed Forme.

"**Nice try"** "Ace" said. **"But you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me."**

He punched Deoxys in the mouth, the blow hurting more since her Speed Forme had poor defense. He then threw her into the three Legendary Beasts, who were charging for a Triple Elemental Crunch. They stopped, catching Deoxys and tumbling backwards. Before they could stand however, Ace nailed them all with a large Dark Void, sending them back into their nightmares.

Sensing something he ducked just in time to avoid Dialga's Dragon Claw. She had snuck up on him using Roar of Time. Ace and Dialga engaged in hand to hand (or claw, in Dialga's case). "Ace" jumped, grabbing Dialga and throwing her into the path of Palkia's Spatial Rend that he had been charging up discreetly. The Time Goddess felt her body being ripped apart as Palkia stopped his attack to help his injured friend.

"What kind of monster has he become?" Palkia wondered as he was hit in the face by a Dark Punch that sent him into unconsciousness.

_Arcey's room_

"Why is he doing this?" Shadow wondered. She had been told to stay back so she, Arcey, and Eon could formulate a plan while the others tried to hold Ace off.

"I don't think that's Ace" Arcey said, using her powers to view her opponent. "I think Darkrai's taken control again."

"Well, let's go beat him back into submission." Eon said, putting her fists together.

"Wait Eon" Arcey said, grabbing her daughter's arm. "You can't just rush into this."

"Watch me" Eon said, shifting into pokéforme and running down the hall to engage her best friend in combat.

"Well, Shadow" Arcey said. "We need to figure out how to give Ace back control of his powers and body."

"Let me try something." Shadow said. "It's something I learned a long time ago."

"Okay" Arcey said, knowing she couldn't stop her. "But don't get killed trying to reason with him. He might be too far gone to reason with."

"Don't worry" Shadow said, clenching her fist. "I'll make sure he comes back."

Arcey watched her go, smiling at her determination in the difficult times.

"_They'd make a cute couple."_ She thought to herself as she prepared some complicated seals in case her efforts failed.

_Hall of Origins-hallway_

"**Hmm."** "Ace" said to himself. **"If this is all they have, then I'm going to be really bored."**

"Then let me entertain you!" Eon shouted, landing a Fire Punch on "Ace's" face. The Dark type flew back into the wall behind him, breaking it.

"**Yes!"** "Ace" shouted, excited for a challenge. **"You're the one I've been waiting to fight."**

The two warriors stood facing each other, both of them summoning energy into their hands (paws), "Ace" summoning Dark energy and Eon summoning Fire energy. They charged at each other, colliding in midair. The shockwaves from their blows threatened to shake the Hall to its knees.

"**You're good"** "Ace" said, grinning. **"He really respects you as a rival. I had to see it for myself, but you've exceeded my expectations."**

"Why have you taken his body?" Eon demanded, throwing multiple Fire Punches onto the monster that stole her friend's body.

"**Because I can"** the monster said, grabbing Eon's left front leg. **"And now you're going to feel my power."**

"What do you mean?" Eon asked, feeling a slight headache.

"**This"** "Ace" said before shoving a powerful Dark Void right down Eon's throat, knocking her out and giving her one hell of a nightmare.

The Flareon girl writhed and convulsed as she shifted back into human forme. "Ace" let her fall to the floor, satisfied that he had defeated his opponent.

"**Well"** the monster said, bored again. **"There's no one left to fight. That was the last worthwhile fighter in the entire building, barring Arceus, but she's nowhere near the level of her child."**

"Actually" a small, gentle voice said with much authority and firmness. "There's one fighter left."

"**Ah"** "Ace" said, an evil grin on his face. **"The sweet one. Have you come to give up or am I going to have to break you?"**

"I don't have to fight." Shadow said, her face an expression of anger and determination. "I just have to stop you."

"**You're not making any sense"** "Ace" said, confused.

"You'll understand in a minute." Shadow said, taking a deep breath. She focused her energy into its epicenter and closed her eyes. "Ace" just stared at the black haired psychic, wondering just what she was doing.

"**What are you doing?"** "Ace" asked.

"Sing" Shadow said, opening her eyes, which glowed azure. She started to sing a song that was sung to her when she was younger, a song that had comforted her in the midst of her fears:

"_When winter comes and snow of white, I will keep you from your fright_

_When springtime blooms and flowers shine, I'll love you because you are mine_

_And when the rain begins to fall, I'll hold you tight, won't let you fall_

_And when the storms rage outside, Inside my trust you can confide_

_When summer sun shines brightest rays, Close by my side, I'll keep you safe_

_When autumn leaves turn rainbow hues, I will be here, always for you_

_Tucked safely in your bed you sleep, Knowing my heart you'll always keep_

_And when you're frightened by your fears, I'll be right here to dry your tears"_

"**What are you—**AUUGHH!" "Ace" shouted as he fell to the ground with a headache, his voice shifting between his normal voice and the demonic one.

"Ace!" Shadow shouted, running over to her best friend and hugging him around the neck, despite the fact that he was still in pokéforme.

"Sh-shadow?" Ace asked, feeling the arms around his neck.

"Yes?" Shadow asked, crying.

"Run." Ace said in a commanding voice.

"Why?" Shadow asked, confused as to why he would want her away from him.

"I—**c-can't**—con**trol**—the **mon**ster in**side of** me." Ace said, holding his head, his voice shifting.

"Then focus" Shadow said, moving her face in front of Ace's. "Focus on me."

"Wh-what?" Ace asked, straining against his own inner demons.

"Focus on me" Shadow repeated herself. "Look at me and focus on your goal."

Ace nodded and looked at Shadow, making eye contact. He stared into her eyes, wet with tears from the thought of losing her best friend. As he stared, he felt a strange calm wash over him, his darkness retreating.

"Th-thank you" he said, shifting back into human forme. "You saved me."

"You're welcome" Shadow started to sob, hugging him tight. Ace returned the hug, feeling the warm embrace of his friend.

_Flashback end_

_Hall of Origins-present time_

"There" Arcey said, ending the flashback. "does that answer some of your questions?"

"I guess" Eon said. "But what I don't get is how it took them this long to understand their feelings."

"it didn't" Arcey said.

"What do you mean?" Eon asked.

"They understood." Arcey said. "But Ace always had to keep a tight grip on his power or it would go out of control. Ace's emotions are tied tightly into his control. The two of them knew that if Ace was in an extreme emotion like passion or rage, then he would lose control and his powers would ravage the surrounding area. That's why they didn't truly get serious until now: partly because they were trying to understand themselves, but the vast majority reason was Ace had to keep his emotions and power focused to cage in his nightmares. In fact nine tenths of his power goes to restraining his nightmare powers."

"Nine tenths?!" Eon exclaimed. "Wow!"

"I know" Arcey said. "But you must also know that the personality he has is just a front."

"What do you mean?" Eon asked.

"Ace constantly has to keep his emotions in check to prevent his nightmare powers from emerging." Arcey explained. "When he gets mad or excited, that's why his dark power expands like that. That's why when Mina used her "love spell" (A/N ch. 8) I had you guys prepare your attacks. Darkrai can escape, but even he knows how keeping his nightmare powers in check is vital."

"That explains so much about him." Eon said. "But did Shadow know?"

"She's the one thing truly keeping his nightmares in check." Arcey said. "If not for her, then Ace would have already succumbed to the nightmare's power."

"We should find him." Eon said. "He seemed really mad at himself."

"Don't worry" Arcey said. "I'm sure Shadow can help him. She's probably the only one who can truly understand or listen to him."

"What do you mean?" Eon asked.

"She has nightmare powers too." Arcey said. "But not to the massive extent that Ace does. It's a part of being a Kyuryoon. She has all of the Dark powers Ace does, but she has a lesser strength with them because she doesn't use them often."

"Interesting" Eon said. "But can she convince him that he shouldn't be mad at himself?"

"I hope so." Arcey said solemnly. "I hope so."

_Hall of Origins-outside garden balcony-7:45 PM_

The black haired psychic walked into the garden, the last place she decided to look for her best friend. She looked at the edge of the balcony to see a dark shape just sitting on the railing, unmoving.

"Ace?" she asked quietly, hoping her search had come to an end.

"The illusion of control is a funny thing" the shape, which was Ace, said ominously.

"How come people are always in the last place one looks?" Shadow asked, walking up to Ace.

"Actually I've been on the move since school." Ace said. "I just decided to let you have your talk with me."

"Well, thanks." Shadow said, sitting down next to Ace.

"It's a funny thing." Ace said philosophically. "Until today I thought I had at least some control over my power, but now I know I can never have true control."

"It's okay" Shadow said, taking Ace's hand, causing him to tense for about three seconds. "I'm always here for you."

"Thanks" Ace said. "That really means a lot."

"Welcome." Shadow said. "But why do you keep tensing up when I touch you? You've done it twice today."

"I keep thinking you'll get infected" Ace said. "I don't remember that you're immune until after you touch me."

"Well, thank you for looking out for me" Shadow said, snuggling close to Ace.

"Welcome" Ace said, leaning closer to his best friend.

"So what happened today?" Shadow asked, concerned.

"I don't know" Ace said. "I remember seeing the Haunter guy use Shadow Ball and I grabbed him around the neck. I saw him writhing and I realized what happened. I turned into a shadow and left. You remember the rest."

"Did you want to give him a nightmare?" Shadow asked.

"No" Ace said, frustrated at himself. "I didn't think I had lost this much control."

"Don't beat yourself up over this" Shadow said softly. "That won't get you anywhere."

"I know" Ace said, sighing. "But I'm only going to bring suffering with this curse of mine."

"It's not a curse." Shadow said. "You were given these powers for a reason. You just need to find out what that reason is."

"If only it were that simple." Ace said, gazing out at the stars. "But I'll never be able to be normal. I have to use the vast majority of my power to hold back a force inside of me so terrifying that anyone near me gets infected. I have an evil demon inside of me that wants to rule the universe and wants to take you with him. I am the last thing from normal. I'm surprised I'm on the Council sometimes."

"You're on the Council" Shadow said firmly, grabbing Ace's hand. "because Arcey chose you to be. You have the strongest will out of all of us. You risk everything and more to protect your friends. You've saved my life so many times. Your strength is unrivaled, your skills legendary. You are the kindest most caring person I know. You're a total badass, taking on opponents far stronger than yourself and walking away with barely a scratch. Sure you've got some flaws, but so does everyone. There's not a person on that council that thinks you don't belong there."

"I know" Ace said, sighing. "But I just don't know how long I can go without them suffering from my power."

"Then look at me." Shadow said to her best friend.

"Why?" Ace asked, confused.

"Just do it." Shadow said, in a slightly commanding tone.

Ace obeyed, looking at his oldest friend. He looked into her eyes, almost getting lost in the red pools they appeared to be.

"Just focus on me" Shadow said in a familiar tone. "Look at me and focus on your goal."

Ace nodded, concentrating his energy to calm himself down.

"Good" Shadow said, getting up. "I'll go get us some drinks"

"Okay" Ace said as she went inside the Hall.

Ace sat and gazed at the stars for about five minutes before he sensed several power levels behind him. Not turning around he addressed them.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Are you Ace Hunter?" one of the figures said, approaching the Dark type.

"How did you get in here?" Ace asked, realizing that the power levels didn't belong to a legendary.

"We're the police." The voice said.

"You didn't answer my question." Ace said. "How did you get in here?"

"Your 'mother' let us in." the voice said. "Now answer mine: Are you Ace Hunter?"

"Yes" Ace said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Then you're under arrest." The voice said. Two of them walked up to Ace and placed handcuffs on him. Ace didn't even try to resist, almost as if he'd accepted his fate and didn't care what happened to him.

"On what charge?" he asked.

"For causing one such named Phase Haunter to be afflicted with nightmares" the officer said.

"Whatever" Ace said, frustrated at himself. "I don't even care anymore. Just do whatever."

The officers all crowded around Ace, grabbing his arms and ushering him toward the door. Before they could reach it, however, Cela burst out with a look of panic on her face.

"Ace! Ace!" she shouted, noticing the Dark type and the officers. "What's going on?"

"Ace Hunter here" the lead officer said. "Is being arrested for the cause of nightmares to an individual."

"Did you do it on purpose?" Cela asked.

"No" Ace said, sighing and looking down at the floor. "And that's the worst part."

"If it was an accident" Cela said. "Then you didn't mean to. That means you're not as bad as you think."

"I can't control the nightmares, Cela." Ace said. "My power isn't enough to contain them."

"But that's fine." Cela said, stepping closer to Ace, causing the officers around him to ready attacks. "But now I need your help."

"What's up Cela?" Ace asked.

"It's Shadow" Cela said. "She's gone."

"I don't blame her." Ace said. "I wouldn't want to be around me either."

"You don't get it." Cela said. "She's been taken. She called out your name to help her."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, stopping in his tracks.

"She's been taken" Cela said. "By Giovanni."

So i decided to stop doing Arc whatever ch. whatever and just use names from now on. This can help me use longer names and not abreviate. This will be a 2+ part section.


	16. Nightmare Part 2: Power

Chapter Sixteen: Nightmare Part 2: Power

_Previously on Pokémon Azure Light_

_-__**"Hello, Arceus. It's good to see you"**_

"_Zygarde"_

_-__**"Your legendaries can't stop me"**_

"_There's one that can."_

"_**Oh I know all about your little pet. But how do you expect him to beat me when he can't even control his own demonic powers?"**_

"_You'd be surprised to know what he's capable of."_

"_**Oh I know. I know he's the only pokemon strong enough to give god a nightmare"**_

_-"I can't touch you"_

"_Can I ask why not?"_

"_I'd prefer if you didn't"_

_-"Am I losing control?"_

_-"How much are you using?"_

"_Nine tenths, same as always"_

_-"Focus on me; look at me and focus on your goal"_

"_Thanks. You saved me."_

_-"Ace! It's Shadow!"_

"_What about her?"_

"_She was taken. By Giovanni."_

"What?!" Ace shouted, tensing up to prevent the officers from moving further with him. They tried to force the Dark type out the door, but he didn't budge an inch.

"I saw her in the kitchen." Cela explained quickly. "When Giovanni appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her. She tried to fight him off, but he was too powerful. He disappeared with her to Arcey knows where."

"Giovanni" Ace said through clenched teeth. "That bastard! When I get my hands on him I'll rip out his throat."

"Watch what you say" the lead officer said, pulling on Ace's arm. "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Take… your hands… off… of me." Ace said darkly, emphasizing every word. Some of the cops shuddered a little at the seriousness and anger throughout his voice.

"You're coming with us." The lead cop said, taking a firm grip on Ace's shoulder.

"Have it your way." Ace said. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"What are you saying?" the lead cop said. "You're in sealing cuffs that seal your strength and moves. You're powerless to escape."

"Well" Ace said, his voice sounding sinister. "I did cause those nightmares. But it was an accident. I had a tight grip on my power, but some of the energy managed to slip out."

"Looks like a confession to me." The lead cop said.

"Wrong" Ace said, almost sounding insane. "If I caused that powerful a nightmare with almost full control, then what would happen if I let go?"

"All right, take him boys." The lead cop said, tired of Ace's stalling. The cops moved closer to Ace, preparing for a fight.

Ace didn't fight them. He didn't have to. All he did was partly release his grip on his nightmare powers and they did the rest. The cops fell on the ground, writhing in their nightmares, the terror being stronger due to Ace's not holding back as much of the nightmare energy.

Ace broke his cuffs and retightened his grip on his nightmare powers. He looked over at Cela, who seemed to be getting a large headache. Ace held up his hand, a soft blue light coming out of it. The light surrounded Cela, healing her a little and removing the headache.

"Safeguard?" Cela asked, confused as to how Ace knew how to use the move, seeing as Darkrai weren't known for using many healing moves.

"I had Shadow teach me how to use it." Ace explained. "Just in case something like this happened."

"That's really good foresight." Cela said.

"Yeah" Ace said. "Well, I'm going after Shadow and Giovanni. You throw these guys outside and tell Arcey you did."

"Got it" Cela said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh by the way" Ace said. "If any of my friends from school show up, tell them where I've gone. And tell Arcey where I'm going. Also, tell Eon not to follow me. And finally tell her I can't break the seals. She'll understand."

"All right" Cela said, looking back. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Giovanni" Ace said, his voice dark. "And I'm going to break his neck"

_Giovanni's hideout_

The black haired psychic woke up to find she was in a dark and cold room with her arms chained above her head. She looked around to see that the room was similar to the one that Yveltal had taken her to before. She tried to remember how she'd gotten there, but her memory was a little fuzzy.

"_How'd I get here?"_ she asked herself. _"The last thing I remember was—"_

Suddenly she remembered everything. Talking with Ace, getting drinks, Giovanni, everything. She tried to use her powers to break the chains holding her, but to no avail.

"I wouldn't waste my strength if I were you" the sinister voice belonging to one of the most feared men on the planet sounder in her ears, instantly causing her heart rate to accelerate out of fear. "Those seals I placed on you should keep both your physical strength and your psychic powers from aiding you in your escape."

"What do you want with me?" Shadow demanded, trying her best to hide her fear.

"Funny" Giovanni said, chuckling a little. "I'm getting the strangest case of déjà vu. Maybe it's because I brought you to the same place that you were brought to with Yveltal."

"What do you want from me?" Shadow demanded, a little more firm.

"The reason you're here, my darling." Giovanni said, his voice very sinister. "Is because I want to finish what I started earlier."

"What could you possibly—?" Shadow stared to ask before she realized what he meant, her eyes going wide.

"No." she gasped, trembling a little.

"Yes" Giovanni said, grabbing her chin. "I'm going to turn you into the ultimate weapon. You're going to aid me in destroying the Council once and for all."

"You won't get away with this." Shadow said defiantly, despite her fear.

"Oh?" Giovanni asked pleasantly. "And who's going to stop me?"

"Ace will" Shadow said, her confidence evident.

"He will?" Giovani asked, his voice sounding like he knew something Shadow didn't. "And what makes you so sure he can stop me?"

"Because" Shadow said, staring down her most feared opponent. "he's never failed before."

"That may be true" Giovanni said, laughing a small evil laugh. "But I've got something from you that will pretty much guarantee me the victory."

"_What could he mean?"_ Shadow thought to herself, trying to figure out what the evil known as Giovanni meant by that statement. _"The only thing of mine that would prevent Ace from beating Giovanni is…"_

"_His feelings towards me!"_ Shadow realized. _"He won't attack me, so Giovanni would have a win."_

"If you're thinking that I'm going to use his emotions against him" Giovanni said, almost as if he was reading Shadow's mind. "Then you're wrong. I'm not going to use something that cliché. Come on, girl. I've watched enough Dragon Ball Z and other cartoons in my day to know just what emotions can do for a person. I'm not going to use his emotions against him, only to have him get more powerful and ultimately beat me."

"Then what will you use?" Shadow wondered.

"Your ability" Giovanni said, pausing to let the effect sink in.

"My ability?" Shadow asked, confused as to what he meant. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized exactly what he meant: her Synchronize ability. The one thing that was more dangerous than anything else she could do. It allowed her to be just as powerful as Ace, fight on his level. And since they were a great team it was almost like there were two of him fighting. If Giovanni planned to harness that, then he could essentially have his own Ace on his team.

"Yes, my dear" Giovanni said. "I'm going to use you to defeat your boyfriend and then the Council. You'll be the leading force in my plan."

"I'll never join you" Shadow declared.

"Oh, is that right?" Giovanni said, his voice sinister. "Well, let me tell you that you don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, realizing she was about to find out.

"This" Giovanni said, touching Shadow's forehead. A seal appeared and began shocking her, removing her will to fight as well as twisting her mind to suit Giovanni's wants.

_Hall of Origins-With Arcey and Eon_

"So what are you going to do about Ace?" Eon asked. "If he can't retain control of his nightmare powers?"

"I'm going to have to take drastic actions." Arcey said. "I might have to use more seals on him."

"You know he won't go for it." Eon said. "I don't think he appreciates the amount of seals currently in his body."

"I can't help that." Arcey said, sighing. "I will have to seal him if he can't gain control."

"Arcey! Arcey!" Cela shouted, running into the room, her voice urgent.

"What is it Cela?" Arcey said, seeing the panic on the Time Traveler's face.

"Ace is going after Shadow" Cela said, taking a deep breath. "And he wants Eon to stay here."

"Wait, what?" Eon said, confused. "Why's he going after Shadow? I thought she was going after him. And why would he want me to stay here? That doesn't make sense."

"Shadow was taken" Cela explained. "By Giovanni. Ace went after her, but he said that he couldn't break the seals, so don't let Eon follow him."

"Why couldn't I follow him?" Eon asked. "Won't he need extra power if he can't break hi seals?"

"Oh no!" Arcey realized what Ace meant. "He's going to release his hold. Eon you can't follow him."

"What does that mean?" Eon asked.

"He's going to release his nightmare powers to gain more power to fight Giovanni." Arcey explained. "If he does, then even you would succumb to the nightmares."

"But wouldn't Shadow get infected as well?" Eon asked.

"No" Arcey said. "She's immune. No matter how much nightmare energy floods that place, Shadow won't feel the effects."

"Will Ace save Shadow?" Cela asked, worried.

"I'm pretty sure he will." Arcey said. "He won't give up until he saves her."

"Hey, Arcey" Dialga said, walking into the room with several other Pokémon: Chopper, Diana, Mira, Cressa, Melody, Kiria, and Conner. "Our friends from school are here, looking for Ace."

"I hope this isn't a bother." Melody said, flipping her hair behind her ears.

"Not at all" Arcey said. "I think Ace needs you guys' support right now more than ever."

"Why?" Chopper asked. "Does it have anything to do with why he didn't want to touch me?"

"Yes and no." Arcey said solemnly. "You see Ace has had, since birth, the ability to cause nightmares to anyone who touches him and, in some cases, anyone who gets near him. He can keep them in check, but they constantly get stronger as he does, causing him to use more power to hold them back. As it stands, about nine tenths of his power holds them back, but some of the energy must have escaped when he touched you, Chopper, causing you to get a headache. He's always thought that he can't be normal so long as these powers corrupt him, but deep down inside he realizes that he can't survive without them."

"So where's he now?" Kiria asked. "I have the strange feeling that he's going to do something that will cause much turmoil."

"He's going to fight Giovanni to rescue Shadow." Arcey said.

Everyone in the room gasped. Giovanni?!

"So you're telling me" a voice said from behind Eon. "that Ace is going to fight one of the most dangerous men on the planet? Alone?"

"Who was that?" Arcey asked.

"Me" the voice said, coming from a boy of about nineteen. His large green hair was tied in a single ponytail.

"N!" Eon shouted, hugging her friend.

"This is N?" Arcey said, looking the Zoroark boy up and down. "He seems nice."

"You must be Eon's mother." N said, extending his hand. "A pleasure."

"How long have you been standing there?" Arcey asked. "I couldn't even sense you."

"Your daughter and her friends are the only ones who can so far." N said. "I've been standing here for about ten minutes. I hope Ace makes it through this one. That kid's a badass."

"I hope so too" Arcey said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Why's he going alone?" Chopper asked. "It seems like Ace would want Eon's help just in case."

"He might have to release control of his nightmare powers" Arcey said. "To gain a power boost. The only ones unaffected by his nightmares are members of the Cresselia race and Shadow. If anyone else went, they would most likely experience the worst and most horrific nightmares they have ever experienced and probably ever will experience."

"Can we see him?" Cressa asked, worried. "To give him support?"

"I can try to find his location." Arcey said. "But it will take me a while to find him. He's an evasive little guy, being a Dark type."

"But can we see him?" Mira asked.

"It's a very high chance." Arcey said. The God Pokémon focused her energy to give her a link to the nightmare demon, taking a minute due to Ace's Dark typing. Finally she got a link to Ace's energy signature.

"What's he doing?" Chopper asked.

"It appears he's going to enter the fortress where Giovanni is." Arcey said. "Here, allow me to show you."

She focused her energy to send it to the others' minds. Soon they saw a clear image of Ace Hunter moving at supersonic speeds toward Giovanni's hideout.

"Where's he going?" Kiria asked.

"Toward Giovanni's hideout." Arcey said. "Now watch and listen. This could be important."

_With Ace_

Immediately after Cela left Ace turned into a shadow and sped away. Once he reached the end of the property the Hall of Origin rested on, he shot out of the ground, flying at supersonic speed toward Giovanni's hideout, his anger causing him to move faster. He could feel Shadow's energy signature in front of him, but it was fuzzy, like something was tampering with it, tampering with her. Ace started to sweat a little as negative thoughts about his closest friend's fate clouded his mind. He quickly pushed them aside as he reached the entrance to the fortress Giovanni was residing in.

As he landed in front of the fortress, he stopped dead in his tracks, catching his breath a little after pushing his speed as far as he did in human forme.

"_Odd"_ he thought to himself as he stood in front of the fortress' entrance. _"I've got the strangest case of déjà vu"_

Unbeknownst to the Dark type, however, there was someone watching him through a security camera positioned high up on the top of the fortress.

_Giovanni's fortress-security room_

"Hey, dude" one of the guards said to his partner, who was looking at a different screen.

"What?" said the other, coming over to his partner.

"Look at this guy." The first guard said, pointing to the screen, which showed Ace standing in front of the main gate, looking very angry.

"What's up with him?" the second guard asked, wondering why this weird character was outside their gate.

"He seems like he wants to break in." the first guard said.

"Is he from the Council?" the second guard asked.

"He seems like it" the first guard said. "Giovanni told us to be wary of them."

"Why would the Council only send one guy?" the second guard asked.

"Don't know" the first guy asked. "But this guy doesn't seem to be negotiating hostages. I think he's going to break down the door."

"That's rich" the second guard said, laughing. "Giovanni's gonna wreck him. I heard the prisoner he has is his key to defeating the Council."

"I don't know" the first guard said, pondering why Ace was here alone. "But something's off about him."

"Call in the mini squadron." The second guard said, not seeing the Dark type as a problem.

"Wait" the first guard said, remembering something. "He looks familiar"

"What do you mean?" the second guard asked, trying to see similarities.

"Black hair, blood red scarf, black jacket, seemingly a Dark type" thought the first guard aloud. "Wait, I remember now! That's the Nightmare Demon, a member of the Unholy Trinity."

"Wait, really?" the second guard asked, having heard the rumors of the incredibly powerful Dark type. "Then call in the full force to guard Giovanni's workshop."

"On it" the first guard said, pushing a button on the control panel in front of him. "And I also called in the Sealsmasters. They'll take care of him."

"Let's hope so" the second guard said, nervous. "Let's hope so"

_With Ace_

"_Well"_ the Dark type thought to himself. "_No sense trying to sneak in. I can't afford to wait. He might be doing ungodly things to Shadow. And I won't let that happen!"_

With his anger rising, Ace blasted the door with a powerful Dark Pulse, shattering the door and throwing it off its hinges. He moved inside quickly, blending into the shadows.

A small squadron of troops arrived at the site of the destroyed door, gaping at the sight of it. The door was supposed to keep out a rampaging Tyranitar and here it was, thrown by what seemed to be one attack.

"What could have done this?" one of the squadron members asked, looking around nervously to see if the person who had destroyed the door was still there.

"No idea." Another said. "Do you think it was that Dark type that the guys in the control room were talking about?"

"Maybe" said a third. "Must have been pretty powerful to have done this."

"Oh it was" Ace said, stepping out of the shadows. The squadron members all gasped at the sight of Ace, a lone warrior, standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" they demanded, preparing to fire energy blasts at the intruder.

"My name is Ace." Ace said, snapping his fingers. "And I'm the one who's going to foil your boss's plans."

Immediately after Ace snapped his fingers, twenty five small, black spheres of Dark Void floated up from the shadows, enough for each member of the squadron. The squadron members gasped and turned around to run away, but the orbs were much, much faster. They hit each member of the squadron, knocking them unconscious and giving them horrible nightmares.

Satisfied, Ace walked forward, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He still had to keep a grip on his nightmares so he wouldn't be detected. He walked through the door, prepared for anything Giovanni could toss at him.

_Hall of Origin-With Arcey and the group_

"That was weak." Conner said. "I guess Giovanni underestimated Ace."

"I don't think so" Arcey said. "That's just a patrol squadron."

"So there are more powerful foes inside of that fortress?" Melody asked.

"Yes" Arcey said. "And there is a group in Giovanni's employ that is by far the biggest threat to Ace: The Sealsmasters."

"Who are the Sealsmasters?" Dialga asked, her and Palkia entering the room with Ray and Bianca.

"They are powerful beings in the employ of Giovanni." Arcey explained, bringing the four up to speed on the events of the day. "He will most likely use them to guard him while he uses Shadow for his own purposes."

"So, can Ace beat them?" Bianca asked, worried about the one she thought of as a big brother and the one girl in all of the Hall that keep up with him, besides Eon.

"I don't know" Arcey said, worry in her voice. "Even if he releases his nightmare powers, he still would have to deal with their most powerful seals and techniques. I haven't trained him to combat those yet."

"So" Palkia asked, worried. "It's anyone's match?"

"Pretty much" Arcey said. "I can't determine who has the better chance at this point."

"So all we can do" Palkia said. "Is hope?"

"Yes" Arcey said. "It's cliché I know, but we couldn't help him, especially if he releases his nightmare powers to the fullest. He will rescue Shadow, I have faith in him. He will do it, he's done harder. But the problem is that if he releases those powers, it gets harder and harder to seal them up again. I can't seal them myself because they're ever growing. But I think Ace will fix this whether or not he resorts to that method."

"Right" everyone else agreed. They knew Ace had the skills, resolve, and courage to save his friend, and he would try until he died trying. It wasn't that they doubted that he could do it, it was that he would lose himself in the process, becoming the one thing he saw himself as: a monster, a demon.

_With Ace_

Ace walked into the door to find five men dressed in black robes. Their eyes glowed yellow under the hoods they wore. They stared at him, their eyes attempting to pierce his soul.

"Get out of my way" Ace said, authority in his voice. "Or I will obliterate you."

"You do not scare us, Nightmare Demon." the man in the middle hissed similar to a Seviper or an Arbok. "We do not fear the Dark. It fears us."

"I'm not afraid of you" Ace said, calling Dark energy to his hands in preparation for a massive blast.

Before he could fire his blast, however, the five men raised their hands toward him and uttered an incantation in a language Ace had never heard before. He took a step towards the men to get leverage for his shot, but he found he couldn't move.

"That was a seal to prevent your movement." The man hissed. "It will keep you out of Giovanni's hair while he completes his plan."

"This seal is nothing" Ace said, putting more energy into his Dark Blast he was readying. "If the caster is dead."

"Fool" the man on the left said, his voice growly like an Ursaring or a Beartic. "This seal has another function: it absorbs Darkness."

Immediately after he had said that, the five men uttered another incantation in what seemed like the same language. The seal under Ace's feet became visible and glowed yellow. Ace looked down just before a semitransparent field shot up to the ceiling of the room. Ace punched the field, but it shocked him painfully.

"This field will prevent you from using Dark attacks." The man on the right said, his voice cold, like a Glalie's. "But it also absorbs Dark energy from your body. And since you're a pure Dark type, then your entire life force is Darkness."

Ace felt the field drain away his life force to its full extent. He dropped to his knees in pain; feeling like every part of his body was exploding all at the same time. He shouted in pain, his power level dropping rapidly.

_With Shadow and Giovanni_

"NO! Ace!" Shadow shouted, feeling her closest friend's fading life force.

"Don't worry" Giovanni said, his voice sinister. "When I'm done with you, you won't even know he existed."

"You won't win." Shadow said, still holding onto the hope she'd had in the beginning. "He will find a way to stop you."

"Unless Ace Hunter can rise from the dead." Giovanni said. "Then he won't come to save you. That field will drain him dry, no matter how powerful he is."

"You're wrong" Shadow said, tears starting to form as Ace's power level shrank rapidly. "He'll save me. Just you wait."

"We'll see, won't we?" Giovanni said, chuckling.

_With Ace and the Sealsmasters_

"one hundred thirty five thousand" the man in the middle said, listing Ace's dropping power level. "one hundred twenty thousand"

Ace was struggling to keep on his hands and knees at this point. It wasn't that his power level was dangerously low, it was that his Dark power was leaving his body so quickly and forcibly that his body was having a hard time adjusting at the right speed to cope with it. Ace was clenching his body to remain stationary, but he was failing fast.

"Funny" the man on the right said to the other hooded men. "He thought he could save her. But Giovanni has proven too much for him."

"True" the man in the middle said. "To think Giovanni said he would be trouble."

"I guess this kid got lucky the last time he fought Giovanni" the man on the left said. "He said that the girl was the last resort if we failed, but I don't see how we would've failed. This seal is our most powerful seal. It hasn't been broken yet, and never will."

"I… won't" Ace said weakly, struggling to talk at this point. "let him… win"

"Fool" the man in the middle hissed at Ace. "You don't get it. Giovanni won. You lost. The girl is his, not yours. Just die knowing that."

"No" Ace said, clenching his eyes shut and shuddering. "I won't let him win."

"I won't" he said, his energy stopping from leaving his body. "let him… WIINNN!"

Ace's eye shot open, revealing that it was red for a second before it flashed back to black and blue. The Sealsmasters stared at the Nightmare Demon as he grunted, his power level beginning to raise again, his hold on his nightmare powers removed.

"What is this?!" the man on the right shouted, surprised. "It's at thirty thousand! No, forty five thousand! Eighty thousand!"

Ace's eye flashed to red again, his hair flashed white before they both returned to their original colors. His body was trembling, but this time it was from power entering his body, not exiting. The Sealsmasters noticed his hair change and became confused (they couldn't see his eyes because he was looking down). What was happening to him? And what would this spell for them?

_With Arcey and the legendaries_

At this point every legendary in the Hall had joined Arcey and Ace's other friends in the kitchen to cheer on Ace in his endeavor to rescue Shadow from the clutches of Giovanni. They had just seen Ace fall to the seal's effects and were all clenching their fists as they watched him fight to stay conscious in the wake of the seal's power.

"Aaahhh" Arcey shouted, clutching her head in pain. The other legendaries looked at the God Pokémon, confused as to why this was happening.

"Ace's nightmare powers!" She shouted in pain. "He's released them! I can feel it even here."

Quickly, every being present that knew how to use Safeguard cast it, the combined effects healing the God Pokémon and clearing her head.

"Thank you all" she said, shaking her head to regain her bearings. "This should help keep us from Ace's immense powers."

"How powerful are his nightmares?" Mina asked, having felt part of Ace's power (due to her psychic typing). Mewtwo also questioned that, as did Deoxys and Cressa.

"Powerful enough to make you think all the candy in the world vanished." Eon joked, grabbing Mina by the arms. Mina gasped in horror at the thought of losing one of the things most precious to her.

"This is serious" Mewtwo said, lightly smacking Eon on the back of the head. "If Ace is unleashing those horrifying powers, then he must be desperate."

"He is" Arcey said. "He was almost dead."

"What?!" the others gasped. They had seen him struggle, but they didn't think he was almost dead.

"Something inside of him snapped" Arcey said. "Causing him to release his nightmare powers. That's why I shouted. Because I'm using psychic abilities to sense what he's doing, the nightmares flowed through the channel I made and could affect me."

"That has to be some powerful nightmare energy" Mira said. Being a Ghost type, she knew a little about nightmares.

"If it's enough to give me a nightmare." Arcey said gravely. "Then it's enough to be extremely scared of."

"But can Ace restrain his powers?" Mewtwo asked.

"I don't know" Arcey said. "But I'm willing to bet he won't seal them up again until he finishes with Giovanni"

_With Ace_

Ace's power level was rising faster than the seal could absorb it. At this point the seal was dark with the energy Ace was pouring out. The Sealsmasters were shocked that just one person could absorb as much power as Ace was.

"Fifteen million!" the man in the middle shouted. "Fifteen million nine hundred thousand! Seventeen million!"

"It keeps rising higher!" the man on the left shouted. "He's truly something to fear."

At this point Ace was standing up, his aura visible and almost blocking out the light from the seal, his eyes blazing and his hair flowing like in a harsh breeze, his scarf doing something similar.

"It seems to have stopped" the man on the left shouted. "At thirty million"

"_**Thirty million?!"**_ Darkrai thought from inside of Ace's head. _**"That's more than I got out of him when I temporarily took over his human forme at that restaurant! Just how much nightmare power does this kid have?! And more importantly, how hard is it going to be to reseal it?"**_

"Don't worry" the man in the middle said, sweating. "The seal should still restrict him from leaving. We're still able to prevent him from reaching Giovanni."

Ace crossed his arms up in front of his chest. He quickly uncrossed them, throwing them out to the side and releasing a shockwave that broke the seal around him. Free from the draining powers of the seal, Ace's power skyrocketed anew as black opaque fire made of his intense aura surrounded him, preventing the Sealsmasters from seeing what was happening to him inside of the field of his aura.

_With the other legendaries_

"What's going on?" Mina asked as she saw the scene played out in front of her.

"Yeah" Bianca asked, worried. "What's happening to Ace?"

"I don't know" Arcey said, just as worried as the Red Eon Dragon. "I can't tell, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

_With Ace_

The aura fire dissipated to reveal Ace Hunter, pissed off and glowing black (if that's even possible). There was something different about him, however. His eyes were blazing red and his hair was white. The Sealsmasters were openly shocked that a pure Dark type had defeated their ultimate seal and had this much power stored away inside of him.

The man in the middle quickly summoned an unknown energy to his hands to fight this new, extremely powerful threat. He ran at Ace, shouting incantations to raise his power.

Ace didn't bother to dodge his attack. It simply hit him head on in the chest, causing a large shockwave from the impact and a small explosion, which emitted some smoke. When the smoke cleared, however, Ace was still standing and the man in the middle was standing still, his fist still on Ace's chest. Ace looked at the man, his red eyes flashing.

In a motion faster than any of the other men could see, Ace punched the man in the middle. He flew into the wall; every bone in his body was crushed upon impact. The others just stared, shocked that one of them had been killed so easily.

_Inside Ace's mind_

"**Holy sh!t!"** Darkrai shouted from inside Ace's head. **"You just iced that guy! That was awesome!"**

"Darkrai" Ace's inner mind spoke. "That wasn't me. At least that's not what I wanted to do."

"**What do you mean?"** Darkrai asked, confused.

"That thing that's doing that." Ace said. "It's not me. At least not completely"

"**So you're saying that there's a third entity inside this body?"** Darkrai asked.

"I don't think so" Ace said. "But it has something to do with my nightmare powers being unsealed."

"**Arceo always told me to keep mine in check"** Darkrai said. **"I guess this was why. Not even I'm this brutal."**

_Outside world_

Before any of them could even blink again Ace appeared next to the man on the left, his fist through his chest. Ace's fist was red from entering the man's chest. The man gasped, choking for air. Ace removed his fist, the man dropping to the floor, dead and leaking blood all over the floor.

The man next to him tried to punch Ace as well, but Ace grabbed him by the neck. The next sound that was heard was the sickening sound of bones being crushed mixed with a man chocking both from someone and on his own blood. After he finished choking the man, Ace tossed him uselessly aside, his body landing next to the remains of the man in the middle.

The man on the right shot a powerful beam at Ace, causing an explosion. This explosion was small enough to tell the man that Ace wasn't dead. Ace simply raised his hand at the man. Sharp, purely dark tendrils shot out of his hand, impaling the man in at least ten different places. The tendrils disappeared after a few seconds, causing the man to fall on his face, dead. The final man backed up, staring in horror at what Ace had done to some of Giovanni's most powerful henchmen.

"Wh-what are you?" he asked, the pure terror evident in his face and voice.

Ace turned and looked at him, his eyes showing only darkness and hatred. The man started to shake, his fear completely taking him over. Ace walked slowly over to him, his energy completely dark. When he reached the man, he held up his hand, a dark sphere appearing in it. He held the sphere up to the man's face for about three seconds before shoving it in the man's face, the terrifying effect of the Dark Void kicking in. The man fell to the ground, writhing for a few seconds before becoming still, never to move again (Ace's nightmare powers are now unrestricted, so the lethality of his nightmares increases by a lot).

"_**I am Nightmare"**_ Ace said in a voice that made Darkrai's sound like Shadow's by comparison.

Nightmare simply looked back at the remains of the five men before simply walking out the door, continuing in his quest.

_Hall of Origins_

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Mewtwo asked, worried of what the answer would be.

"Yes, Mewtwo" Arcey said, horrified at what she had just witnessed. "Ace just brutally murdered those five Sealsmasters. It seems that he's far more capable than I thought. This "Nightmare" creature must be the result of his unsealed nightmare powers."

"He's become a monster." Bianca said, actually vomiting in a nearby trashcan. Most of the rest of the beings in the room were feeling similar, but they didn't want to lose whatever they had eaten just yet.

"Don't worry" Arcey said, trying to quell everyone's fears. "I think this is what happens when his nightmare powers take over. He gives in to his true Dark nature."

"How will we restore him?" Mewtwo asked, ready to take any action necessary to restore his friend back to his former self.

"We can figure out a way." Arcey said. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"We could use sealing powers?" Eon suggested. "It's worked before on him."

"Maybe" Arcey said. "But the last time, I couldn't seal him due to his high power and the only reason I did was because Shadow gave me some assistance. But she's the reason this is happening in the first place (indirectly mind you). But it was a good idea though, Eon."

"Oh well" Eon said.

"Though his behavior seems kind of familiar." Mewtwo said. "It's almost like-. No, it couldn't be. But that would explain some things."

"Mewtwo" Arcey said, slightly irritated. "If you're just going to say things that make us wonder what you're thinking, then just say them. If they're about Ace, then tell us so we can prepare in case something happens."

"Allright" Mewtwo said, not wanting to give away what he was thinking so as not to frighten anyone, especially Bianca. "But I don't want you to misunderstand me."

"We won't" Eon said, starting to get a little nervous at her mom's tone.

"I believe Ace" Mewtwo said, sighing. "Might have contracted Pokerus."

At this Eon and Bianca both gasped. They knew exactly what Pokerus could do, especially to beings with personalities like Ace's or Lugia's.

"I don't believe you" Bianca shouted, refusing to believe that one of the closest things she had to a brother had contracted the same terrible disease that had ended her uncle's life a few years earlier.

"I don't want to believe it either" Mewtwo said. "But facts may point to it. How else would you explain this odd personality shift? This is more extreme than even Darkrai when he took over Ace's body."

"I refuse to believe you" Bianca stated again firmly. "I don't think Ace has Pokerus. It's just him releasing his full nightmare powers. That would distort his personality."

"I'm inclined to believe Bianca" Arcey said. "I checked him for Pokerus myself. He's clean. The curse rarely affects Dark types, almost never pure Dark types. All of Ace's Dark energy is most likely affecting his actions."

"For all of our sakes" Mewtwo said nervously. "Let's hope you're right."

_With Ace (Nightmare)_

The Dark type (or whatever he had become) walked down the hall until he reached a big open room with hundreds of uniformed men standing guard in front of a door that was presumably Giovanni's room. When they saw Ace (Nightmare), they all prepared energy blasts to fire at the very powerful Dark type. When Nightmare noticed this, he chuckled. This was really the best that Giovanni had to send. Pitiful.

Nightmare raised his hand slightly, dark spikes shooting up from the ground to impale all of the guards, killing all of them. Nightmare strode emotionlessly over the bodies, either ignoring them or just plain not caring. His face seemed to be a strange mixture of utmost aggression and bloodlust as well as competitiveness. He walked up to the door, his aura pulsing out to shatter it.

He walked into the dark room, a single light shining down on him and Giovanni.

"Welcome, Hunter" Giovanni said evilly. "I see you've changed your look. Classy. Well, let's skip the pleasantries and get right to the part where you fight my weapon."

"Weapon id number 1447, come here." Giovanni called behind him in a booming voice.

What walked out to face the Dark type was something neither Nightmare nor the rest of the legendaries expected: Shadow.


	17. Nightmare Part 3: Release

Chapter Seventeen: Nightmare Part Three: Release

_Previously on Pokémon: Azure Light_

_**-"You can't stop me."**_

"_There's one that can."_

"_**Yes, the only Pokémon strong enough to give god a nightmare"**_

_-"How much power are you using?"_

"_Nine tenths, same as always"_

_-"Ace's nightmares are powerful, enough to give me a nightmare"_

_-"Look at me. Look at me and focus on your goal."_

"_You…saved me. Thank you."_

_-"Ace! Shadow's been taken. By Giovanni"_

_-"With your ability the Council will fall before me"_

"_I'll never help you!"_

"_My dear, you have no choice."_

_-"This seal will drain your Dark powers until you die."_

_-"His power level is skyrocketing! Fifteen million! Sixteen million!"_

"_It's capped at thirty million!"_

_-"He broke the seal! Just what kind of monster is he?!"_

_-"What are you?!"_

"_**I am Nightmare"**_

_-"I believe Ace has contracted Pokerus."_

"_That's impossible. It can't harm Dark types. I don't believe you!"_

"_For all of our sakes, let's hope you're right"_

_-"You won't be fighting me, but instead my ultimate weapon. Weapon id number 1447, come forth."_

"_But—but that's Shadow"_

_With the Legendaries_

"What's happened to Shadow?" Bianca asked, noting a change in her friend.

"Remember when she was kidnapped by Yveltal?" Arcey asked.

"Yeah" Bianca said. "But Ace saved her and restored her memories."

"The memory loss was only part of the problem." Arcey said. "Giovanni tried to turn her into a weapon, but was interrupted by Ace. Giovanni must have taken her to finish what he started."

"Why would he take Shadow?" Mewtwo asked. "Why not try for Eon or even Ace?"

"Because Shadow, as good of a fighter as she is, would be a better target." Arcey explained. "Eon or Ace would have obliterated Giovanni, but Shadow is much less of a violent killer. Also there's something about Shadow that could help determine the outcome of a fight."

"What?" Bianca asked.

"Her ability" Arcey said plainly.

"Hey, guys" Giratina said, walking in, having just arrived from the Distortion World. "Why are we all in the kitchen?"

Arcey quickly filled him in on the details. Giratina got a shocked look on his face.

"I agree with you Arceus. I don't think it's Pokerus" he concurred. "Ace's nightmare powers are also part of his negative emotions. They play a part in that. His anger, rage, and bloodlust. He's letting them all out right now."

"Can it be resealed?" Arcey asked.

"Ace is the only one that can do that." Giratina said gravely. "And if he can't, then we're all screwed."

_With Ace_

"**Wait, isn't that—?"** Darkrai asked inside of Ace's head.

"Yeah" said Ace's inner mind. "That's Shadow. But something's different about her."

Nightmare looked at Shadow as if he was sizing her up. She was wearing a strange uniform that was black and seemed to be like armor. It had a large red R on the front with a small tag that said 1447 on it. She was wearing black shoes that were similar to her old ones, but seemed more combat fit. Her hair was let down, flowing and full. Her face had changed from one of kindness and compassion to one of hate and violence. Her eyes, which used to shine with beauty and gentleness, were blank, now reflecting no emotions at all. She wore black gloves that ended in points, giving her the appearance of having claws. Even her aura had changed, now reflecting pure Darkness instead of the mixture of Dark and Psychic power due her Gardevoir DNA.

"So, you've noticed my new weapon is your old friend" Giovanni said. "You thought that star shaped wish granter could fix her? He only buried my influence. All I had to do was dig it up and finish what I started."

"_**Let her go, Giovanni."**_ Nightmare said, his voice very intimidating. Giovanni seemed very intimidated by it. Even Shadow (1447), as emotionless as she was, seemed put off by this demonic voice.

"Oh I think not" Giovanni said. Turning to 1447, he said "1447, take him out"

"Yes, master." 1447 said, summoning Dark energy.

"_**Don't even bother"**_ Nightmare said, chuckling a little. _**"Shadow couldn't beat me before and she can't beat me now."**_

"Oh, I think you'll find that she's perfectly capable of matching your power, Hunter" Giovanni said. "Especially since her ability compliments her power."

_Inside Ace's head_

"**Ability?" **Darkrai asked inside of Ace's head.

"Synchronize" Ace explained. "It allows her to be just as powerful as me."

"**That's not how Synchronize works."** Darkrai said.

"She's a Kyuryoon, remember?" Ace said. "Her ability is tied in with her Dark powers, which are mostly fueled by her emotions. She bonded to me, so her Synchronize also bonded to me. That's my theory anyways."

"**That makes no sense" **Darkrai said.

"It's the only thing that even sounds remotely believable." Ace said.

"**True"** Darkrai said. **"But does this present a problem for us in terms of our victory?"**

"I doubt it" Ace said. "She may be just as powerful as us, but we have the advantage in brutality. Also this "Nightmare" that I've become is more brutal than both of us. We should be able to stop her."

"**But what if this "Nightmare" doesn't stop at beating her?"** Darkrai asked. **"I know how much it would hurt you to lose her. Also I still want her body."**

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Ace said.

_The real world_

"Yes, Hunter, I'm going to destroy you." Giovanni said evilly. "With your own best friend. And then I'll use her to destroy your precious Council."

"_**Don't count on it"**_ Nightmare said. _**"After I take her out, you're next."**_

Nightmare aimed a powerful Dark Pulse at Giovanni, but 1447 stepped in and swatted it away as if it were nothing. She ran up to Nightmare and punched him straight in the face, causing him to step back a little.

"_**You're tough"**_ he said, grinning. _**"Good. I always enjoy a good fight."**_

"I'm tougher than you think" 1447 said, charging up a powerful blast of Dark energy. Nightmare also charged up a blast of Dark energy.

The two of them stood in similar stances as they charged, signifying their similarities.

"_**T**_a_**k**_e__t_**h**_i_**s!"**_ they shouted at each other, their Dark blasts the size of beach balls. The energy the two were gathering up caused the room to shake violently, causing Giovanni to run for cover. The energy they were emitting would give any Pokémon (even those of legendary class) to feel immense pressure almost crushing them. Most of them would succumb to severe nightmares due to Ace's unrestricted nightmare powers.

"_**K**_y_**u**_r_**y**_o_**o**_n _**B**_l_**a**_c_**k**_ D_**r**_a_**g**_o_**n**_ S_**h**_a_**d**_o_**w**_ A_**u**_r_**a**_ B_**u**_r_**s**_t!" the two altered Kyuryoon shouted as they released the massive blasts Kamehameha style. They met in between the two powerful Dark types, colliding with a sickening crash. The beams continued to collide, forming a large ball in the middle, the energy of said ball exceeding that of the sun.

The two altered Kyuryoon continued to pour energy into the blast, causing the room to shake even more violently. Suddenly the ball exploded, sending a shockwave that threw both of them to the walls.

Unaffected, they stood up and ran at each other, using Dark Claws and Dark Pulses. They met in the center of the room, their Dark energies colliding. They slashed at each other with their Dark energy, but neither one could truly land a hit.

Both of them charged up a Dark Punch, their fists glowing with evil energy. Their red eyes flashed as they leapt at each other with Supermon punches, colliding in midair. The shockwaves from their punches shook the fortress, causing some of the stone in the walls to crack. They landed facing each other.

"_**Damn, you're good."**_ Nightmare said to his opponent, relishing in the combat.

"My purpose is to serve my master" 1447 said plainly. "I must be good to impress him."

"_**What's your name?"**_ Nightmare asked, clenching his fists.

"My name is weapon id number 1447" 1447 said, almost in a monotone. "I was created to serve my master, the man known as Giovanni, in his endeavor to destroy the Legendary Council."

"_**1447 sounds like a stupid name"**_ Nightmare said. _**"You seem more like a Shadow to me."**_

"Shadow?" 1447 said, as if the name reminded her of something. "That name sounds… familiar."

"_**Then that's what I'll call you."**_ Nightmare said. _**"Awesome opponents always have badass names."**_

"I will destroy you" 1447 said. "And anyone else who gets in my master's way of his goals."

"_**I'm more powerful than you give me credit for."**_ Nightmare said, summoning Dark energy. _**"You'll have to do a lot to beat me."**_

"You will die here and now" 1447 said.

"_**Trust me Shadow"**_ Nightmare said. _**"I am the strongest opponent you have ever faced or will ever face."**_

"Stop calling me that" 1447 said, irritated. "My master refers to me as 1447, so that is my name. I serve him."

"_**And who's stronger?"**_ Nightmare asked. _**"You or him?"**_

At this 1447 paused. The thought had never occurred to her before. She had never pitted her strength against her master before, so she had no idea.

"I'm just as strong as you." She said, taking a fighting stance.

"_**And I'm stronger than him"**_ Nightmare said, chuckling a little. _**"So I guess that means you're stronger than him."**_

"Shut up!" 1447 shouted, launching a Dark Pulse at her Dark opponent.

"_**What?"**_ Nightmare taunted, dodging the blast. _**"Am I getting to you?"**_

"Shut up!" 1447 yelled again, Dark power surging through her body. She cast a spell that put an orb around Nightmare, causing him to stop.

"This orb will prevent you from fighting." She said, putting power into the orb. "But it also has an added effect."

"_**What?"**_ Nightmare asked sarcastically. _**"Does it shock me? How cliché."**_

"No" 1447 said, a smirk on her face. "It crushes you."

Nightmare's eyes slightly widened as he felt the orb become smaller until it was the same size as his body, putting pressure on him. Thinking quickly, he crossed his arms in an x pattern before it put too much pressure on him. He threw his arms out, sending out a shockwave that even pushed 1447 back a few feet.

"_**Okay"**_ Nightmare said, grinning. _**"Let me show you my true power."**_

The True Nightmare Demon bent his arms upward anime style and absorbed a lot of power, the Darkness eventually cloaking him in an aura fire of power. 1447 put her hand over her face to shield herself from the immense amount of power pouring off of the individual.

"_What is this immense power I'm feeling?"_ she thought to herself. _"I might need to transform to defeat him at this point."_

1447 started absorbing power at the same rate as Nightmare, growing just powerful as him. A similar black aura fire cloaked her, concealing her from view.

Once the two warriors had reached their full powers, they both threw their arms out to their sides, causing two massive shockwaves to be emitted, which caused the stone foundation of the fortress to crumble more. The two warriors now stood facing each other, their power levels off the charts and their formes different.

_With the legendaries-about thirty seconds earlier_

"What just happened?" Mewtwo asked, watching the two immense aura fields concealing great Dark powers. "They cloaked themselves. What's going on?"

"**They're shifting to pokéforme"** said a sinister voice from behind the legendaries. Half of the legendaries prepared their strongest attacks in response to the newcomer's presence, the other half backing away in fear. The newcomers were divided; Chopper, Conner, and Mira gathered energy to fight, while Melody, Cressa,, Kiria and Diana had no idea what was going on.

"Yveltal" Mewtwo growled, preparing a Psystrike to use on the Great Yvern. "What do you want?"

"**Save your energy"** Yveltal said to the Hall. **"I'm not here to fight. I just want to watch Giovanni get his ass handed to him by the Nightmare Demon himself."**

Why are you here?" Arcey asked the demon in a dark tone.

"**When Giovanni told me this crazy ass plan"** Yveltal said, smirking. **"I left because I knew it would fail. I came here because I figured you guys would want to watch your two strongest warriors duke it out in a death battle, so I figured: why not watch with them and be able to see without getting my ass kicked."**

"Leave" Mewtwo growled, remembering when he had last encountered Yveltal.

"**I promise I won't hurt you"** Yveltal said.

"_You better"_ came a calm yet firm voice from behind Yveltal. He turned to find himself face to face with a girl with rainbow colored hair and a dark blue dress.

"**Xerneas"** Yveltal said, confused to see his sister. **"What are you doing here? I thought you were tasked with guarding the ancient seal."**

"_I was"_ the Fairy Queen said, putting her hands on her hips. _"Until I was attacked by two Greninja that worked for Zygarde. Arcey restored me to full health, but I'm living here now."_

"Xerneas" Arcey said to the Fairy Queen. "You keep an eye on him so we can watch this fight."

"_Will do, Arcey"_ Xerneas said, addressing the God Pokémon.

"**I'll just leave when this is over" **Yveltal said. **"I thought this would be a great fight to watch."**

"Wait" Mewtwo said. "If they're shifting into pokéforme, then just how much power will they be expelling?"

"A ton" Arcey said. "If Ace's power level was thirty million before, then it could go into an astronomical range."

"Something doesn't make sense" Eon said, puzzled. "If Ace's max power level was two million when he used ninety percent of his power, then how come his power level capped at thirty million earlier?"

"The other ten million" Arcey said. "Was from his nightmare powers."

"Oh" Eon said. "But his pokéforme would be even more powerful"

"It is" Arcey said. "Right now it's at five hundred million and still rising. Shadow's too. I estimate that they could reach at least one billion in this state."

Eon gasped. Just how powerful were her two best friends? They certainly earned the title of gods, but just what could they do?

"The only problem is" Arcey said with a worried expression on her face. "that they could become too powerful for their bodies to handle."

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"One's body can only handle so much power before it is strained from the pressure." Arcey explained. "Usually one can handle their maximum power for a decent period of time before this happens, but if you're reckless like Ace, then it will be reduced."

"So will Ace and Shadow die from their massive power levels."

"I don't think so" Arcey said. "The seals keep them from reaching power levels that are too high, but they could feel some of it. Our only hope is that they stop before they kill themselves or others."

Suddenly, Arcey jolted back, losing focus and dissolving the view the other legendaries were getting.

"What happened?" Mewtwo asked.

"**They've grown too powerful"** Yveltal said, chuckling evilly. **"The communication is disrupted due to the enormous amounts of power the two of them are emitting. Truthfully it's a wonder that you could hold the feed this long. My mother always did say that you were worthy of being god. You've proven that you're the right person for the job."**

"_Brother, please calm down._" Xerneas said, talking to the Yvern. "_Or I will expel you from here myself."_

"The true matter at hand right now" Mewtwo said, interrupting the two arguing teens. "Is that now Ace and Shadow have gained power beyond that of mortals. And we can't stop them."

"Wait" Eon said, confused. "Why is Ace fighting Shadow? Usually he breaks out of whatever state he's in at the sight of her."

"**My theory"** Yveltal said, realizing the answer to the question (he'd been asking himself the same question). **"is that he doesn't want to break out of this state he's now in."**

"Brother" Xerneas said. "You've had some crazy ideas in the past, but now you're not making any sense."

"**Think about it" **Yveltal said, chuckling a little at his enemies' confusion and anger. **"He knows he wouldn't lay a hand on her, so he's letting this darker version of himself fight her."**

"Why would Ace do that?" Mewtwo asked, thinking over the Yvern's statement.

"**Because he knows he can't reason with her to convince her to return to him."** Yveltal said. **"So he's going to let this "Nightmare" fight her for him-or he's not going to hold back. He won't let it kill her, but it will do what he can't (or won't) do: fight his girlfriend."**

_With Nightmare and 1447_

When their massive aura fires dissipated, the two Kyuryoon stood facing each other, but there were significant differences between them and from their human formes.

1447's skin had turned completely black, matching the color of her black uniform. The R remained on her chest, however, turning a deep crimson color. A "horn" grew in the middle of her chest, its shape being similar to that of a rose petal. A much smaller, rounded one sprouted from her back. A dress like fabric grew down around her legs, opening in the front for mobility. Her skin also seemed to take on the texture of the uniform she was wearing previously. She seemed to be wearing gloves. Her face was one of skill and power as well as anger. Her hair had curved into a rounder shape, but still looked like a fashionable hairstyle. Her eyes turned a very strange mixture of red and black, flashing like fires. She got into a fighting position, ready to fight her opponent with all of her might.

Nightmare had changed the most significantly. His skin had all turned black, but unlike his previous transformations, this time he looked like he was demonic fire. His scarf changed to the shape of a lower jaw, but it seemed to be a crimson fire. His white hair lengthened, but only to about a third of the normal length of Darkrai's hair. It too looked like it was a fire, blazing white. He remained in a human like shape instead of contorting like he normally would (it was still the shape of Ace Hunter). His face was one of rage and power. His red eyes became larger, but they were only about three quarters of the size of normal Darkrai eyes. They were still red, however, and seemed demonic and intimidating. Even 1447, who was supposedly emotionless, was taken a bit aback by this.

The two of them wordlessly ran toward each other, speaking only when they were about ten feet from each other.

"_**K**_y_**u**_r_**y**_o_**o**_n _**B**_l_**a**_c_**k **_D_**r**_a_**g**_o_**n **_S_**h**_a_**d**_o_**w **_P_**u**_n_**c**_h!" they shouted, their fists becoming cloaked in pure Dark energy. The two mighty fists collided in a massive shockwave of pure Darkness. The other elements flashed out of the shockwave. Fire burst forth from the blast as Ghostly and Dragonic energy followed suit, all overshadowed by the pure unbridled Darkness that poured forth from both their auras and their fists. This time the castle actually crumbled from the force and Darkness.

The shock waves sent the two altered Kyuryoon back into piles of debris. They stood up, both of them angry and hungry for more battle.

"_**You're much better than I expected"**_ Nightmare said, calling Dark energy to his hands. _**"But, let's end this now."**_

"Yeah" 1447 said, doing the same. "Let's"

The two altered Kyuryoon created Dark swords from their hands. The swords glowed black with the pure demonic energy they were made from.

The two of them charged at each other, each trying to slice the other.

They sliced, slashed, and stabbed, their swords making sounds similar to a lightsaber when in contact. Both pressed against each other, hoping for an advantage, but they knew each other's strategies too well. They couldn't find an opening.

Finally, 1447 landed a lucky slash that sliced Nightmare in the side. The gash wasn't bleeding much, but a small object fell out of the gash. Both combatants stared at it for a second, actually halting their fight. They looked at it, wondering what it was.

1447 picked up the strange object, which seemed to be a box of sorts. She opened it to see what was inside. When she saw it, she gasped, her eyes widening.

Inside was a note that read: To Shadow, Happy Birthday- With love, Ace. Beneath the note was a beautiful ring with a pure Black Amethyst for a stone, her birthstone. Wait, how did she know that? 1447 looked at the ring, staring as if she was trying to remember something. Suddenly she started trembling like a leaf in the wind. She grabbed her head as if she had a massive headache, falling to her knees.

She stood up thirty seconds later, however. Her skin faded back to its normal color, her eyes now graceful and kind as well as their normal red color. The uniform on her burned up as her original clothes appeared in their place. She was 1447 no longer, for now she was Shadow Sanaito (suh-na-ee-to (Japanese pronunciation of "Sirknight")) Darkstar once more.

She looked at the horrible demon in front of her, slightly frightened. He was just staring at her, not moving. He seemed to be familiar, but where did she know him from? But suddenly recognition hit her.

"Ace" she asked, seeing and feeling her best friend's Dark power. "Is that you?"

"_**Sh-Shad**_ow…" Nightmare said, his voice becoming much softer. Shadow gasped as she realized Nightmare's identity.

_With the legendaries_

"I'm sensing something" Arcey said. "I think I can see the fight now."

The God Pokémon had been trying to see what was going on with her two pupil's battle for a while. Unfortunately, she hadn't had much luck until now. The other legendaries (as well as Ace's other friends and the demon Yveltal) had been trying to figure out a way to help Arcey see despite the massive power levels that Ace (or Nightmare at this point) and Shadow (or 1447 due to Giovanni's influence) were putting out. Now Arcey could sense their power levels dropping, giving her a chance to view the battle.

"I see them!" she shouted, reproducing the feed to the other legendaries' minds. "They're just standing there, though."

"**Maybe they've decided to have a staring contest"** Yveltal joked. Xerneas smacked him in the back of his head.

"We don't have to let you stay to see this." She said firmly.

"**It's not like anyone here is strong enough to force me to leave."** Yveltal said. **"But I'm bored, so I'm going. Arceus, I look forward to fighting your pupil in full combat sometime in the near future."**

"You'd get your ass kicked." Cela muttered under her breath.

"**We'll see"** Yveltal said, having heard her. He Yvern walked out the door and used Phantom Force to warp to an unknown location.

"So, now what?" Mewtwo asked.

"I guess we—" Arcey started to say. Suddenly she noticed something. "Wait, what's going on with them?"

_With Nightmare and Shadow_

Nightmare stood in front of the Dark Empath, his forme like fire. Suddenly his body started cracking. Shadow gasped as cracks moved all around his body, white light pouring out of them. Soon his entire body was cracked, from his flaming white hair to his black legs.

In an instant Nightmare's body exploded, intangible shards of pure Dark energy spreading out in all directions. Underneath his body was the human forme of Nightmare. He fell forward, unconscious, his hair fading to black and his eyes (which were closed) turned black.

Shadow quickly moved forward and caught her best friend, supporting his weight. He didn't weigh much to her, both due to her Synchronize ability and the fact that she had some decent strength of her own.

"_Funny, Ace"_ she chuckled to herself. _"What is this, the twentieth time I've carried you home unconscious?"_

Suddenly, Shadow heard a noise near her. She turned to see Giovanni standing beside of her, alive and nearly unharmed, save for him holding his arm.

"Well, 1447" Giovanni said, seemingly impressed. "You've done a good job defeating him. Now, let's proceed with my plan to end the existence of the Legendary Council."

"Leave me alone" Shadow said, growling a little. "And don't call me that. My name is Shadow."

"Well" Giovanni said, a little surprised. "It seems as though you need a little discipline. I'll need to teach you not to disobey me."

"I'm not your weapon anymore." Shadow said in a firm voice. "Leave me and my friends alone."

"It seems you need to learn to listen better, 1447." Giovanni said firmly. "I'll have to correct that problem."

"NO, you listen!" Shadow growled, her voice loud and her red eyes flashing. She grabbed Giovanni with her psychic powers and raised him into the air (she was still holding an unconscious Ace). She started using Psycho Cut on the monster of a man, cutting into his flesh.

"You need to listen." A Psycho Cut of Giovanni's left arm.

"I am not your weapon." A Psycho Cut on Giovanni's right arm."

"I am a human being." A Psycho Cut on Giovanni's left leg.

"And my name isn't 1447, it's Shadow." A Psycho Cut on Giovanni's right leg.

"Remember that, Giovanni" A Psycho Cut on Giovanni's chest. "because I'm only gonna say it once."

"And remember this as well" Shadow growled/shouted, using another Psycho Cut on Giovanni's chest, her voice almost as menacing as Nightmare's. "You leave me and my friends alone or I will personally obliterate you!"

When she had said that she used a flurry of Psycho Cuts on Giovanni's body, almost cutting him to ribbons. After about thirty seconds she psychically threw Giovanni's body into part of the crumbled wall, part of it impaling him through his chest.

"Come on Ace" Shadow said to her unconscious best friend. "Let's go home."

_With the legendaries_

"Holy sh!t!" Eon shouted, having just witnessed Shadow decimate Giovanni single handedly. "Did Shadow just do what I think she did?"

"Yes" Arcey said, just as surprised. "She did."

"So, what now" Mewtwo asked. "Should we go make sure Giovanni's dead or what?"

"We welcome our two brave young warriors home" Arcey said. "It's late and I'm sure they want some sleep."

Just as Arcey said that, she heard a knock on the front door. She walked over to it and opened it. On the other side was Shadow holding an unconscious Ace and supporting his weight. Mewtwo and Cela took Ace and carried him off to the med bay to check up on him.

When Shadow had released Ace into the other two psychic's care she stood watching them go before promptly collapsing on the ground, exhausted. Arcey quickly caught the Dark Empath before she hit the floor, carrying her to the med bay.

_In the med bay_

The two Kyuryoon were placed in beds right next to each other, Ace on the left and Shadow on the right. Arcey talked to Manaphy, the latter assuring the former that she would keep watch over them with utmost care and that she would let them rest before they got visitors.

Arcey thanked her and left, stopping to take one last glance at her two pupils. She smiled, something catching her eye. She looked closer at the two of them to see what it was.

Ace's right hand had drooped over the side of his bed. Shadow's left hand had drooped over the side of hers. Their two hands had joined together, almost signifying their friendship. Arcey also noticed that on Shadow's left hand was a silver ring with a Black Amethyst for a stone. Arcey smiled, knowing where Ace had gotten it and why.

_In Ace and Shadow's minds_

"This is the perfect place to finish our picnic." Shadow said, having picked a spot under a tree. She and Ace were unconscious, so they decided to spend their time together instead of doing whatever people normally do when they're unconscious. They had figured the best thing to do was finish the picnic they didn't get to finish in Mrs. U's class a couple of weeks ago.

Shadow and Ace had decided to find a nicer place than last time, since they were interrupted the last time. Shadow had found the spot under a tree and they decided to finish. The two of them sat down and started to eat.

"Happy Birthday Shadow" Ace said, biting into a sandwich.

"You too" Shadow said, drinking some juice they had packed.

"You were right" Ace said, looking around him. "This was a great place for our picnic."

"Thanks" Shadow said. "It just looked so perfect."

"I'll say" Ace said. "This is the perfect place."

The two of them got out the rest of their picnic stuff and began a conversation.

"So, how was today?" Ace asked. "You know, aside from chasing me around the city and getting kidnapped?"

"Well, with those parameters." Shadow said, giggling. "I'd say the first two hours of my day were all right."

"I'm sorry this turned out to be a sh!tty birthday" Ace apologized.

"It's allright." Shadow said. "You couldn't have known this would happen. Your powers are chaotic and unpredictable. And Giovanni is even more unpredictable. He just happened to pick today, the day your powers start to leak out, of all days."

"I know" Ace said, frustrated at himself. "But I should have had better control of my powers."

"Enough" Shadow said firmly. "We've already had this conversation. Stop beating yourself up over this. I'm immune, so you don't have to worry about affecting me with your nightmares. Also, your powers grow as you do, so expect some resistance from them. You powers leaked a little, so no one got truly hurt. And you saved me from Giovanni, so don't blame yourself for that. I was kidnapped when I went to get drinks, not because you drove me away. That wasn't your fault. Stop pretending that it was. I'm safe, you've restrained your powers, Giovanni won't bother me ever again, and I'm with you right now, so relax and have a little fun."

"But—" Ace began to say before Shadow cut him off.

"Shut it" she said, preventing him from completing his thought. "You're not a monster just because you can cause nightmares to other people just by touch or presence. The fact that you try to restrain them so that other people don't get affected is proof that you're not a monster. The fact that you have friends that care about you is proof that you're not a monster. The fact that you don't destroy everything you come into contact with is proof that you're not a monster."

"I guess you're right" Ace sighed. "Well, let's have the best rest of our birthday."

"All right" Shadow said.

"**Oh, it's a birthday celebration?"** A dark and sinister voice said from behind the two Kyuryoon, who instantly recognized it. **"Should I sing?"**

"Darkrai" Ace said, groaning a little. "What do you want? If it's about my body, then shove it up your ass."

"**Harsh"** Darkrai said, standing over the two Kyuryoon. **"But that's not why I'm here."**

"Then why are you here?" Ace asked, irritated that the Nightmare Pokémon had interrupted his picnic.

"**Why I'm here to congratulate my two finest prodigies."** Darkrai said. **"On their awesome badass fight."**

"Our "badass fight"?" Shadow asked. "Do you mean the one from earlier?"

"**Yes"** Darkrai said. **"After all, it's not every day a Darkrai that holds in his nightmares unleashes them, ultimately becoming one bad motherf #$er, and totally annihilates the entire regiment of one of the world's most feared men, including his most powerful soldiers that nearly killed him. Also you and your girlfriend had one badass fight that will go down in history as one of the greatest fights of all time, simply because of the fact that they reached a power level of one billion each, something that hasn't been done in millennia. Then your girlfriend gave Giovanni a slice of life and impaled him on a f #$ing rock. That's worth some congratulations."**

"Um, thanks" the two Kyuryoon said.

"**Welcome"** Darkrai said. **"That was all I wanted to say. Enjoy your picnic. I'll be back for your bodies later. Don't say I never do anything nice for you two."**

The Nightmare Pokémon disappeared, leaving the two Kyuryoon a little confused. After a few seconds, however, they went back to their picnic.

"This is good." Ace said. "Even if it's not real, this is good food."

"I know" Shadow said. "It's really good."

"Well, let's have a little birthday celebration here." Ace said, raising his glass as if he was making a toast. "Since we're unconscious in the real world."

"They'll give us a real one tomorrow." Shadow pointed out.

"Well, this one." Ace said. "Is just for the two of us."

"All right" Shadow said. "That could be fun."

"Hold on" Ace said, suddenly pausing.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Something Darkrai said." Ace said, thinking about something.

"Which part?" Shadow asked.

"He said you impaled Giovanni on a rock." Ace said, remembering. "What was that about?"

"Well" Shadow said, starting to get a little bit uncomfortable. "when you fell unconscious after you regained control of your nightmares and the creature Nightmare had faded, Giovanni appeared in front of me. I was holding you, so I couldn't fight him in hand to hand. I used my Psychic powers to attack him and threw him against a rock, which impaled him."

"Holy sh!t" Ace said, surprised. "You actually did that?"

"Yeah" Shadow said, embarrassed. "I got really mad and I just lost it for a second."

"I don't blame you" Ace said. "The man kidnapped you and has brainwashed you twice. He tried to turn you into his own personal weapon and maybe do other ungodly things to you. I think you're entitled to rage and tell him to back the f #$ off."

"But I almost killed a man" Shadow said, starting to shake. "And I may have actually killed him."

"Big deal" Ace said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "I've killed people before. I don't look down on you for doing it. Besides, we killed our clones. I think that it's awesome that you wasted Giovanni like that. But if you don't want to talk about it anymore, then we don't have to."

"Okay" Shadow said, leaning against Ace.

"Well, let's get back to our 'celebration'" Ace said, squeezing his best friend in a hug.

"Okay" Shadow said, feeling better. "Let's."

"Cool." Ace said, a small grin on his face. "But I'm not gonna sing if that's what you're thinking."

"All right" Shadow giggled.

"So what did you think of your present?" Ace asked.

"I thought it was really pretty." Shadow said, smiling. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Ace said. "I thought you'd like it. That's what me and Eon got when we left you at the bookstore."

"Oh" Shadow said, remembering. "Cool. But how did it come out of Nightmare's body when I sliced him?"

"That was me." Ace explained. "I let Nightmare fight you because I knew I couldn't. He would fight you and understand that you couldn't be reasoned with. I let him buy me some time while me and Darkrai came up with a plan."

"Why did Darkrai help you?" Shadow asked suspicious.

"He wanted your body" Ace said. "So he wanted to help me to keep you alive."

"Oh" Shadow said. "But how did the ring come into play?"

"Well" Ace continued. "When Nightmare shifted, we figured that you were farther out of Giovanni's control, due to the fact that you were by far stronger than him at that point. So I used some of my Dark power to hide the ring box under Nightmare's skin in his pokéforme. When you two used swords, it was the perfect way to reveal the ring."

"That's amazing" Shadow said. "But why do you keep referring to Nightmare as a different person. I thought he was you."

"He is and he isn't" Ace said. "It's complicated really. I'm separate from him, but he is me. He's me with the full extent of my nightmare powers unleashed. He's not another entity inside of me, but he's essentially me without any barriers, boundaries or morals. He's what I would be like if you hadn't helped me control my nightmares. In a sense you saved me from myself."

"I did?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" Ace said. "So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know about you" Shadow said. "But I'm ready for some real food. I could eat as much as you and Eon eat and then some."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Ace asked jokingly.

"Yep" Shadow said mischievously.

"Then let's get back to reality and find out" Ace said, taking Shadow's hand. The two of them warped back to the real world.

_In the real world_

Ace and Shadow's friends stood around the two Kyuryoon's beds, waiting for them to get up. Suddenly they noticed movement on their faces. The two Kyuryoon opened their eyes.

"Ace" Cressa shouted, leaping towards the person she was infatuated with. Out of nowhere, she was grabbed by a Psychic force.

"Not so fast, flirty girl." Manaphy said, putting Cressa back where she was, next to Melody. "These two need to rest and regain their energy before they deal with flirting."

"Rest schmest." Ace said, hopping out of bed. "I'm going to get something to eat. Come on Shadow, let's go."

"Hold it" Manaphy said, standing in front of Ace. "You're not going anywhere."

"Manaphy" Ace said in a half serious tone. "If you don't get out of my way, I will Thunder Punch your ass into next week"

Manaphy stepped aside, her eyes widening slightly.

"Eon" Ace addressed his flaming friend. "Let's go to the fridge. Eating contest between you, me, and Shadow."

"All right" Eon said, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's eat"

The Unholy Trinity walked out of the room to the fridge, their friends following.

Arcey watched from her room, shaking her head with a smile on her face. Ace was back to his "normal" self, the Unholy Trinity was going to cause a huge decimation in food bills (if Arcey didn't have enormous creation powers. Yep, everything was back to normal in the Hall of Origins. Just the way she preferred it.


	18. The Pokeball Factory Part 1: More School

Chapter Eighteen: The Pokéball Factory Part 1: More School

"Everybody wake the f #$ up!" Arcey shouted, her Hyper Voice waking up the entire Hall.

"Arceo damn it!" Ace groaned, putting his pillow over his head. "Why does she have to do this every f #$ing morning?"

Maura jumped up and ran to the table, still in her blue pajamas.

"**Trust me" **Darkrai said, chuckling. **"Her great grandfather was much worse."**

"How so?" Ace asked, curious as to what the demon that lived inside of him had to say about the first god.

"**Well, he was far stricter."** Darkrai said. **"And he had a huge superiority complex (you could even call it a "god complex" *chuckle*). Also, he's the reason your fire breathing friend has her level of power."**

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, curious.

"**You know how she has Aeona's connection to the Eon Force?" **Darkrai asked.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"**Eon has a connection to the Eon Force similar to Aeona's"** Darkrai said. **"Almost superior even. But she's a daughter of Arceus. How do you explain that?"**

"Well, it seems like—" Ace said, before coming to a conclusion, his eyes widening. "Oh my Arceus"

"**Yep"** Darkrai said, chuckling at Ace's horrible mental image (Darkrai can see everything Ace can, including his thoughts). **"He did. Me and the rest of the Unholy Destroyers had words for him after we found out, but Aeona told us not to let it get to us. In fact, that's part of why I rebelled against Arceo."**

"Wow" Ace said, slowly getting to know the Dark Nightmare better. "That's really dark."

"**You think that's bad" **Darkrai said, grinning evilly (Ace can see a mental image of Darkrai, so he knows what expression he's making). **"You should've seen what your parents did with you."**

"What?" Ace asked, both partially horrified and curious at the same time.

"**Nothing" **Darkrai said, blowing off the question. **"Now you'd better get breakfast before your flaming friend gets it."**

"Oh sh!t, you're right!" Ace exclaimed before running off to the table, still in his boxers. They were his favorites, with the Crobatman emblem all over them.

_At the breakfast table_

"All right" Arcey said as she saw all of her pupils sit down at the dinner table. "Today we have a lot to do, so after we eat let's get down to them."

All the legendaries groaned. They knew what was coming: Arcey would make them do a lot of cleaning. She used to make them clean when Giratina came over, but granted, the Hall was a trash heap back five years ago. Arcey was making them take responsibility for their actions, so they had learned from that, but now she would make them do something just because she "f #$ing felt like it".

"Arcey, I have an idea" Ace said, a smug look on his face. Eon snickered because she knew what was coming (Shadow face palmed).

"What is it Ace?" Arcey asked, eager to receive new ideas.

"How about" Ace said, pulling out his iPod. "We could just skip the part where you tell us something we're not going to do anyway and get right to the part where we don't give a f #$?"

"If you don't have anything nice to say" Arcey said sternly. "Don't say anything at all."

"That was honestly the nicest thing I could've said at this point." Ace said, putting in his earbuds and turning on his music before laying back down to sleep. The label read: Shadow the Hedgehog Main Theme.

Arcey moved behind Ace using her inhuman speed and smacked Ace in the back of his head, effectively removing his earbuds and waking him back up.

"Now" Arcey said, not missing a beat. "We need to be wary of some things in the wake of this 'Nightmare' incident."

"Like what?" Entei asked, a little nervous.

"The first is that we should train more." Arcey said with a serious look on her face "We need to become stronger."

"What's this got to do with anything?" Ace asked, confused. "I'm all for training, but you've never been so serious about something like this in your whole life."

"In light of the Nightmare incident" Arcey said, sighing with the weight on her heart from what she had been thinking about all night. "I've decided that we're going to enact a new training program."

"_New training program?"_ the legendaries thought to themselves.

"In this new program" Arcey continued. "We're going to work on teamwork as well as solo work. I know we've done teamwork before, but we need to do it more. I can't have anyone here become so desperate that they rely on pure chaos to remedy a situation. That would mean I've failed; as a god and as a mother as well as a teacher. I'm not going to let what happened five days ago happen again."

"That won't happen again." Raikou said, standing up. "Giovanni is dead. We won't have to worry about that monster again."

"He's dead that we know of" Arcey said, causing Shadow's eyes to widen and Ace to clench his fists in anger. "Also I'm worried about a greater threat to us than Giovanni. I'm worried about Zygarde."

At the mention of the Green Dragon's name every legendary in the Hall tensed up. They knew who he was. They had been training their asses off to at least stand a chance against him.

"We all know that we won't fight Zygarde." Entei spoke up for almost all of the other legendaries. "The only ones that will have a chance to fight him are the members of the Unholy Trinity."

"We can't always rely on them" Arcey said. "They won't always be around to solve our problems. We have to be able to fight for ourselves. I'm not going to be around forever either, so I can't babysit you guys all the time either. You will guard other regions when you become ready, so you have to be prepared to take on those responsibilities. Ace, Shadow, and Eon as well as the Dragon groups won't be able to help you guys all the time."

"We don't rely on them" Entei said, clenching his fists. "But the thing is they seem to throw themselves into most of our problems, not giving us a chance to solve them for ourselves."

"Well, that's true" Arcey thought. "We'll talk about this after they get back from school."

The three members of the Unholy Trinity got up and ran out the door, running to school.

_Outside Pokémorph High_

"So which one do you think is best?" Eon asked Ace as they walked towards the school.

"I think Shadow's the best." Ace said, think over his decision.

"Is that because it's the name of your girlfriend?" Eon asked, making a love-dovey voice.

"No" Ace said, chuckling a little. "Shadow's the badass of the group."

"But he's essentially the same as Sonic." Eon said, countering Ace's argument.

"He's better than Sonic" Ace said, rebutting Eon. "Shadow can do everything Sonic can and then has Chaos powers on top of that and can fly. He uses guns and he's black and red, my two favorite colors. Plus the music from his game was the best music in the entire franchise. Also Silver's a little bitch that can't run very fast and has weak telekinetic powers."

"I guess you're right." Eon said. "But I still say Sonic's the best."

"I like Blaze" Shadow said. "She has fire powers"

"Yeah, she's cool too" the other two agreed.

"Hey, there's Kiria" Ace said, pointing toward the open school doors. "And she's waving at us."

"Let's go say hi" Eon said.

"All right" Ace said. The three of them walked toward their first friend from school.

_Pokémorph High-hallway_

"Hi guys" Kiria greeted her friends as they entered the school. "What's up?"

Kiria was wearing blue shorts with back leggings underneath. Her shoes were also black with black laces. She wore a black shirt with long blue sleeves. Her gloves that she wore were blue with grey ovals on the backs of the palms. She wore a hat that was blue that had blue 'ears' on top of it and black ear covers that were long and tear shaped. Her face was kind and gentle. Her eyes were red, about four shades softer than Shadow's

"Hey Kiria" they said, lacking enthusiasm.

"What happened to you guys?" Kiria asked, noticing their facial expressions.

"Mom gave us all a lecture." Eon said, groaning. "It was the same old 'train to become stronger- I'm not always gonna be around stuff' she's always saying to get us to train"

"That sucks" Kiria said. "But at least the training's paid off."

"Oh we enjoy the training" Ace said. "Don't get us wrong. But it's just that she's always so dark about it. It's like she knows something we don't."

"Strange" Kiria said. "I guess we should get to class though. We'll be late if we don't."

"Right" the Unholy Trinity said, following the Riolu girl to their next class.

"**There's something different about her."** Darkrai said to Ace as they walked.

"I've been saying that for a while" Ace's inner mind said. "I just hope that whatever it is, it won't put me in a compromising situation."

"**Listen kid." **Darkrai said, sighing. **"I'm gonna tell you this for your own good. You've gotta do what you gotta do."**

"Still" Ace said. "Maybe Arcey would be able to tell me later."

_Pokémorph High- Algebra 101_

"And so class" the teacher, Mrs. Ella K. Zam, pointed at the blackboard. "That is how we can solve this problem"

Mrs. Zam was dressed in yellow pants with brown kneecaps. Her shoes were yellow with grey tips on them. Her blouse that she wore was also brown, but its sleeves were yellow and only went down to her elbows. From her elbows to her hands she wore brown arm warmers. She wore yellow gloves that seemed to have small claws on them. She wore a charm on each wrist that resembled spoons. Her hair was yellow and stuck up in a "v" format. Her face seemed bored, yet at the same time intelligent. Her eyes were a soft black and were very vibrant.

Mrs. Zam, however, had not noticed yet that her entire class was asleep, including Melody (probably the only student to even try to stay awake). The second she turned around, she realized that her entire class was drooling on their desks in their sleep.

"_Well"_ she thought to herself. _"That explains why they were so quiet. Usually they complain. But am I really that boring? Or is it just the algebra?"_

"Class" she called loudly. Only three students responded, but they promptly went back to sleep.

Mrs. Zam got mad and threw Thunderbolts around the classroom, waking everyone up except for Kiria, Ace, Eon, and Shadow.

The Unholy Trinity was in one of the strangest sleeping arrangements ever to be thought of. Ace and Shadow were next to each other and leaning on each other, while Eon was on top of them, snoring away. Mrs. Zam wondered just how the three of them managed to sleep in such a peculiar and uncomfortable arrangement, especially after the Thunderbolt she just used.

"Wake Up Slap" she said, walking up to Ace. Her fist turned white as she prepared the move.

She threw the punch, fully expecting to wake up the Dark type. But before the punch could hit, a tendril made of shadows grabbed her hand, shocking her and making her lose the charge of the Slap.

She tried to pull away, but the shadow tendril held on to her tightly. After she pulled for about thirty seconds, it let go, causing her to almost fall over. She quickly regained her balance, looking with slight shock at the Dark type's defense.

"It's his self-defense mechanism." Melody said, explaining the situation to the Psychic type teacher. "It kicks in when he's about to be disturbed. Their 'mother' just wakes them up with a Hyper Voice."

"That's interesting" Mrs. Zam thought out loud. "And it works?"

"Almost every time." Melody said. Chopper, Mira, and Conner started to snicker, causing Melody to look back at them with a look that said "shut up".

"All right then, I'll try it." Mrs. Zam said. She took in a deep breath and screamed, shocking the Unholy Trinity awake. Kiria was also shocked awake by the jolting of the Unholy Trinity.

"Five more Arceodamned minutes!" Ace and Eon shouted, not realizing they were in class.

"Good morning, you three." Mrs. Zam said, looking at the three legendaries. "It seems like you've had a nice nap."

"Yeah" Eon said, rubbing her head. "Until you woke us up."

"Well, you should sleep more at home." Mrs. Zam said. "Now, would any of you like to help solve this next problem?"

"Nope." The three said, sitting in their seats.

Mrs. Zam continued with her teaching, the legendaries almost falling back asleep when the bell rang for everyone to leave.

_Pokémorph High-hallway-Shadow's POV_

When we left class, Ace and Eon went to their lockers, leaving me and Kiria to walk to ours. I swear, our lockers keep moving around randomly.

When we reached our lockers, there were some boys in purple standing in front of mine, standing as if they were waiting for me. They wore purple pants with yellow stripes down the sides. They all wore purple shirts, but some were also wearing purple jackets. Some of them wore hats that made them seem like they had a second head.

Suddenly it hit me: they were the same boys that had tried to harass me earlier this year. The ones that Ace had beaten up for that very reason. They were called some weird name. What was it? No, it wasn't Poison Stingers. Oh, I remember, it was Wheez&amp;Koff. They had probably healed from that little incident and wanted to have a little fun.

I shuddered as I realized they had seen me. They walked up to me and Kiria, surrounding us so no one could see us inside of their little circle. But it's not like anyone would mess with them anyway. The only people not afraid of them were the students on par with legendaries (and Kiria, but she's new here).

"Well, hello ladies." The leader said, fully recovered from his little run in with Ace (Ace Moka kicked him into a locker). "It's so good to see you again"

"It's not so great to see you" I said, my voice calm. "No move so we can get to our lockers."

"Sorry, bitch" one of the other members said, stepping closer to us. "But we wanted a little payback from the last time we met. Without your boyfriend here, we'll be sure to get it."

"I don't need him to protect me from you" I said, unafraid of his threat.

"What sort of payback?" Kiria asked, slowly coming to the conclusion that they didn't want money.

"You'll understand in a few minutes" The leader said, reaching his hand out, most likely for my breasts. I grabbed it in midair, halting his advance. He just stared at my hand holding his arm and preventing it from advancing like it was nothing.

"How are you doing that?" Kiria asked me, shocked that I was effortlessly stopping his motion.

"I'm far stronger than you" I said to him, but it was addressing Kiria's question.

"I don't think so!" The leader shouted, infuriated, pulling back his arm and cloaking it in poison.

"Take this!" he shouted throwing his punch at me. "Poison Punch!"

His punch went straight towards my face. I quickly thought of things to do (not because I was worried about it hitting me, but because I wanted to intimidate him- to scare him into leaving me and Kiria alone). I finally decided to let the punch hit me in the face. When he made contact with my face I simply stood there, unmoving. He stared at me and his fist, as if he couldn't comprehend the fact that I hadn't even flinched when he full on punched me in the face.

He pulled back his other fist, doing the same thing with it, but this time I decided to catch it in midair. His horror was evident as I started to squeeze his fist.

He got really angry as I had taken every one of his punches and not shown a trace of fear.

"You bitch!" he shouted, clearly angry and preparing a strong Poison Jab. "I'll kill you!"

"Listen to me." I growled in a low voice, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him close to me (something very unlike me- I was mad; after dealing with things like this for my entire life, I could only take so much before I exploded). "I'm sick and tired of this SH!T you're giving me. I will not be harassed by the likes of you. I've faced stronger evils than you can even comprehend. I've fought alongside monsters that would make you soil yourself, and I've not even batted an eye in their direction."

"Now I'm only going to tell you this once." I said, causing my eyes to flash. "If you don't leave me and my friends alone, then I will personally escort you straight to the gates of hell. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked at me with a look that told me he understood completely. I threw him back to his friends and they all ran away. Kiria looked at me with a look of shock.

"Wow, Shadow!" She shouted excitedly. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks" Kiria I replied. Suddenly I felt a little funny. There was this tingle on my face, right where the Wheezing boy punched me. Almost immediately after I felt the tingle, I couldn't hold my balance and fell over, my vision fading. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Kiria calling my name and Ace and Eon running over to me.

_Pokémorph High- Nurse's Station- Shadow's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes to discover that I was in the nurse's station. I turned my head to the right to see Ace was on the bed next to me, sitting and watching me. He must have noticed that my eyes were open because he sat up straighter.

"What happened?" I asked, still unsure of how I wound up in the nurse's station.

"You were poisoned." Ace said, his tone seeming slightly confused.

I realized that the punch I took to my face must have been what poisoned me.

"Why did you let him punch you in the face?" Ace asked, confused.

"I wanted to show him I wasn't scared of him and that I could annihilate him if I wanted to." I said, a little embarrassed that this was the result of my endeavor.

"Did it work?" Ace asked.

"Yeah" I said, smiling a little.

"Nice" Ace said, giving me a thumbs up. "I saw them running and assumed that you had done something to them to scare them off. I ran over to find you and saw you unconscious with Kiria. Me and Eon got you here fast. Eon's with Kiria and they're killing time while I wait in here for you to recover."

"That's sweet of you" I said, feeling warmth in my face. I noticed Ace's face was getting a little redder.

"I told that nurse to turn off that damn air conditioner" Ace said, getting up.

"Sit down" I told him, having already figured out his little cover up.

He sat down on my bed, lying down next to me. I could feel the warmth of his body right next to mine (oh Arceus, this is getting awkward). My breathing became shallower and I could hear his was too. We just lay there for a while, looking up at the ceiling, too embarrassed to look at each other.

"Are you recovered yet?" he looked over and asked me. I don't know why, but I stopped breathing for a second.

"I-I think so" I said, staring into his eyes (why was I acting like this? I didn't know, but I kind of didn't want it to stop.). Our lips (almost) involuntarily got closer and closer. They were now about an inch apart. I started to feel colder, as if the light was being sucked from the room.

At that moment, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at it. The label read: Arcey. I answered the phone, a hologram of the being that was revered (at least by us legendaries anyway) as god.

"Hello Shadow. Ace." She said. "I just wanted you three to check up on something. Get Eon so I can tell all three of you at the same time."

"How come you don't call me on my phone?" Ace asked.

"Because you broke your phone the last time you got into a fight with Chopper." Arcey told him.

"Oh yeah" he said, embarrassed that he didn't remember that. I giggled a little, until he gently poked me with his elbow.

"Anyway" Arcey continued. "Go get her so I can tell you three. Call me back when you do."

She hung up the phone, causing her hologram to disappear. Ace leapt off the bed, landing on his feet. He extended his hand to me, motioning for me to grab it. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet.

"I'm glad Arcey called." He said. "I was starting to slightly lose my grip."

I then remembered why Ace and I don't show our emotions much (for some reason it slipped my mind): his nightmare powers. If Ace goes too far into an extreme emotional state like anger (or passion ), then he can lose control of himself and become a terrifying Dark creature known as Nightmare, who can give people nightmares just by being around them. I'm immune, so it doesn't bother me, but not even Eon can resist the power of Nightmare's very aura. Ace and I have been working together to keep Nightmare held back, but Ace still has to be careful with his emotions.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, not wanting to cause him pain.

"It's fine" Ace said, taking my hand. "I didn't want it to stop either. Now let's go find our 'flaming friend' so we can hear what Arcey wants to tell us."

The two of us walked out the door to find Eon and Kiria to learn of our next mission.

_Pokémorph High- hallway- normal POV_

Eon and Kiria were sitting on the bench just around the corner from where Ace and Shadow were in the nurse's station. Suddenly Eon sat bolt upright, as if sensing something. Ace and Shadow walked around the corner and she jumped on them, tackling them to the ground.

"Well, thank Arceo you're not Cressa" Ace said from under his best friend.

"I haven't been able to get in a good fight with you in a long time." Eon said, grinning.

"We got a call from Arcey." Shadow said before the two of them could have a full blown war in the hallway (but it's not like they haven't done it already- that poor janitor Mr. Sugimori). "She wants us to call her and see what our mission is."

"All right!" Eon said. "Skipping school and kicking some ass. That's a great day in my book."

Shadow pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for Arcey. After a few seconds of ringing, the God Pokémon's human face appeared in hologram forme.

"Yes Shadow?" Arcey said to the Dark Empath before being distracted by something the group couldn't see.

"Mina!" the God Pokémon yelled to the pink psy-girl. "You're grounded! Get off of that laptop!"

"Aww, but Arcey!" Mina whined from somewhere out of the view of the group. "I'm reading this great fanfiction. I just ended a chapter on a cliffhanger. Xeno just stabbed Darkrai through the heart when he entered his Devour Forme and went completely psycho."

"Ahh" Arcey mused, knowing what she was reading as she took Mina's laptop. "Ace told me about that part because my internet went down when it first came out. Gardevoir goes batsh!t crazy when she sees it, goes Blanc Forme and battles Xeno on equal terms. Ho-oh notices and Absolix causes him to forget. Giga gets pissed that Darkrai's almost dead, while Cresselia and the others try to heal Darkrai. Absolix tries to take Gardevoir, but Darkrai has Asmodeus teach him Horror so he can feign being all right and beat Xeno to stop Absolix from taking her. Absolix releases his full power, Darkrai converses with him, they have a small battle, and Victini manages to convince Absolix to heal Darkrai." (this is from an actual fanfic on this site-my favorite fic actually—if you don't know what it is, it's from Cataclyptic's Legendary Pokémon (spoilers))

"Aww, Arcey!" Minna whined again. "You spoiled the ending!"

"Mina, there's thirteen more chapters available and a third movie that's taking so Arceodamned long to come out." Arcey said, not amused. "Also that chapter came out two years ago."

"But I've never read it!" Mina whined.

"Mina, you're probably going to read it again the very second you get your laptop back." Arcey said, starting to get a small headache. "Just go to your room until I can think of a suitable punishment."

"Um, Arcey" Ace said, sweatdropping. "We're still here."

"Oh right" Arcey said, realizing she was supposed to be doing something else when Mina distracted her. "Your mission"

"Yeah" Shadow said, also sweatdropping. "What is it?"

"Your mission" Arcey said, trying to act extremely serious, but failing. "must be kept secret."

"Kiria's right here" Eon said.

"I don't care" Arcey said. "She can listen."

The members of the Unholy Trinity could do nothing but stare with confusion at the human known as god.

"Now listen carefully" Arcey said, snapping them out of their confusion. "There have been some weird things going on at the Pokéball factory lately."

"That's where my mom works!" Kiria said, starting to worry.

"Your what?" Arcey said, before realizing she said something she probably shouldn't. "Oh right, your adoptive mom. Well, I need you three (and Kiria can tag along if it's not too dangerous) to see what's going on and if it's dangerous to handle it."

The members of the Unholy Trinity looked at each other with excited looks.

"Without completely demolishing the factory." Arcey added sternly.

"What?!" Eon shouted angrily, drawing some negative attention.

"Bull sh!t!" Ace shouted.

Shadow just gave Arcey a look that said: "What did you expect to get from these two?"

"Jeez" Arcey said, frustrated. "I shouldn't have to remind you guys not to blow up everything you encounter on a mission."

"But it's fun to obliterate stuff!" Ace and Eon said, their voices sounding like people half their age.

"I don't care" Arcey said, her voice stern. "I'm tired of fixing the huge messes you guys make when you go on missions."

"But what if we encounter a really strong bad guy?" Ace asked, starting to sound like a six year old.

"Then I will accept some collateral damage." Arcey said, immediately turning to Ace and Eon. "But if I find out you two destroyed the factory without a valid reason, I will have both your asses."

Ace and Eon snickered to each other. They would get some destruction in this mission. And Arcey wouldn't do a thing about it. They covertly fist bumped each other, grinning as they thought of how they were going to accomplish their destructive plan.

"Oh" Arcey said, remembering something. "Before I go I'd just like to say that there's been someone scoping out the factory while these strange events have been going on. I'd like for her to accompany you on your mission."

"But Arcey/mom!" Ace and Eon said at the same time, sad that their destruction might be put on hold. "She'll only slow us down if she's with us."

"I'm also going to keep you two from needlessly destroying everything inside of that factory." A fiery female voice said. "Because what's inside of there might blow your minds."

Kiria and the Unholy Trinity turned to see who had spoken, the three legendaries running up to the source of the voice: a woman.

The woman was wearing and orange shirt with green and white stripes running down the sleeves. The sleeves were long and ran down past her arms, almost covering her hands completely. They resembled wings if one looked at them right. She wore orange, fingerless gloves under the large sleeves, her fingers slender yet powerful. The shorts she wore were white and came down to just above her knees. She wore black leggings underneath her shorts that went into her shoes. Her shoes were also black and seemed to have claws on them. The laces were marked in such a way that it added to the look of claws. She wore a green collar around her neck that was the same color as her stripes. Her skin had a very slight orange tint to it, as if she stayed a little too long in the sun or ate too many carrots. Her face looked kind as well as fiery (not on Eon's level, but still fiery). Her hair was blonde and curled back into itself. Her eyes were orange, just about the same shade as the fruit. She had a look of pride and warrior's instincts as she walked up to the legendaries.

"Ho-Oh!" the three members of the unholy Trinity shouted, running up and hugging the Great Phoenix. Ho-oh hugged them back, laughing as she squeezed the beings she'd come to love like her own children (she was a motherly age after all-38).

"It's great to see you guys." The Great Phoenix said, still laughing. "It's been a while since I've been in the Hall."

"Why won't you come back?" Shadow asked.

"Because" Ho-oh said, sighing with a heavy heart. "After Lugia died seven years ago I decided I needed to learn to become stronger by myself."

"But we were here with you." Ace said. "You didn't have to suffer his death alone. Bianca could have used your support, seeing as how she had both lost her brother and her uncle within a year of each other."

"I couldn't stay there" Ho-Oh said. "The sadness was too great for me."

"You're always welcome back in the Hall" Arcey's hologram said to the Great Phoenix. "It's been a little bit sadder without you. I know Lugia was your boyfriend and you feel responsible with his death, but you must know it wasn't your fault. It was Yveltal's."

"You think I don't know that?!" Ho-Oh shouted at the hologram, drawing attention to herself. Ace told the bystanders all to move on.

"I know Yveltal caused him to be unleashed" Ho-Oh said, tears brimming in her eyes. "and I know Ace was the one that fought him, but I couldn't stay in the same place that he lived in without him. It was just too sad for me."

"I understand" Arcey's hologram said, sighing. Lugia's death also weighed heavily on her, due to the fact that she was both god and responsible for her Council. Instead of protecting her Council, however, she had lost two of them to a demon she herself wasn't powerful enough to face. That thought haunted her every night, along with the fact that her children would be in situations that she couldn't help them with. She knew it kept some of them up at night, Ace included.

"But" Arcey said, her voice comforting. "The offer's still open if you want to come back any time. We'd all love to have you back among our ranks."

"I'll consider it" Ho-Oh said, sniffling and wiping her eyes, causing the members of the Unholy Trinity to smile and pump their fists.

"But I make no promises" she said to the three teens.

"All right" Arcey's hologram said. "I'll leave you to discuss the mission with them."

"Fine" Ace said, taking a quick look at Kiria. "But after this, we're going to have a little chat."

"About what?" Arcey asked innocently, though it was unclear whether she was feigning innocence or really didn't know what Ace wanted to talk about (she was god after all).

"You know what" Ace said, taking another look at Kiria.

"Fine" Arcey said, realizing her Dark pupil wasn't going to let her get out of this one. "But only after the mission is completed."

Arcey hung up her phone, causing her hologram to disappear. The other legendaries looked at the Great Phoenix, wondering what she would tell them about their mission.

"Um, Ms. Ho-Oh" Kiria said timidly, partially intimidated by Ho-Oh's tough demeanor. "Is my mom gonna be okay? She works at the Pokéball factory that you guys are talking about."

"Well" Ho-Oh said, trying to figure out what to say. "What's happened is that I believe some people have taken the factory over and may be holding the workers hostage."

"So my mom's a hostage?!" Kiria said, her eyes widening.

"Ho-Oh" Ace said, grabbing the Great Phoenix's arm. "I think we should take this to a more private location. We could draw the wrong kind of attention here."

"You're right" Ho-Oh said, glancing around at her surroundings. "You never know who's watching."

The five of them made their way out of the school to an alleyway behind the building across the street. Once there, Ho-Oh resumed her briefing of the mission to the legendaries and Kiria.

"Okay" Ho-Oh said, glancing all around her to make sure no one was watching. "So as I said before, I believe that the Pokéball factory has been compromised, and the workers are all hostages."

"But we can free them, right?" Kiria asked, worried for her mother's sake. "I want to save my mother. Can we please save her?"

"We will try" Ho-Oh said in a comforting voice. "But we need to act quickly before the people that have taken it hostage succeed in their goals."

"Who's taken it over?" Shadow asked. "And what are their goals?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions." Ho-Oh said. "I've been watching the place carefully, but I can't seem to figure out what they want from it."

"What could be some potential reasons?" Ace asked.

"I don't know" Ho-Oh said, pondering the fact. "It doesn't make much money and the authorities wouldn't come immediately to it if it was compromised."

"Then why would someone attack it and take its employees hostage?" Shadow asked, the question not making sense to her.

"That's what we need to find out." Ho-Oh said. "But I don't want to go in there alone incase it's a powerful foe like Yveltal or Giovanni. That's why I asked Arcey to send you guys to help me. I could use you guys' help to stop this bad group of people once and for all."

"We're in" all three members of the Unholy Trinity said at once, signifying their excitement for the mission.

"I'm going too" Kiria said boldly. "I want to help rescue my mother from the evil beings that have taken her hostage."

"Kiria" Ace said, trying to discourage the Riolu girl from her wild idea. "It's going to be very dangerous. You might die if you go in there."

"I don't care!" Kiria shouted with tears starting to form in her eyes, startling Ho-Oh and even Ace and Eon. "My mother is being held hostage in there. She's the one that raised me, the one that sacrificed a lot to help me become the woman I am today. Don't you understand what that means to a person?"

Ace, Shadow, Eon, and even Ho-Oh paused. They all knew someone like that, someone that had cared for them and comforted them when they were sad. A being that wielded such terrifying power, yet still cared for her "children" as if they meant the world to her (which they did). A being that had earned her title through not only her power and skill, but her compassion as well.

"All right" Ace said, taking Kiria's hand and putting his arm around her. "You can come. But you have to promise me you'll leave and hide if we tell you to."

"All right" Kiria said, wiping her tears away. "Let's go rescue her and the other workers"

Ho-Oh opened a portal, its coordinates being right in front of the Pokéball factory. The five of them stepped in, the portal closing behind them as they made their way to what would most likely be yet another crazy adventure.

A short time after i uploaded this I found out that Satoru Iwata, the Ceo of Nintendo, had died of a bile duct growth, being aged 55. Iwata has been on staff to make some great franchises come to life, including Earthbound (Mother in Japan), Kirby, Super Smash Bros., and even some Pokemon games and helped with The Legend of Zelda, Mario, and even Animal Crossing. He helped produce systems such as the DS and Wii. His death is a very sad time and he will be missed greatly. In part, if he hadn't done what he had done, I probably wouldn't be writing this fanfiction and pokemon might not be what it is today. So in part i'd like to dedicate this chapter to Satoru Iwata. As he said: **"On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer." **Let's all remember that as we enjoy the things we enjoy about this site: Great stories, colorful creativity, and wonderful innovation, some things Nintendo has shown us over the years.


	19. The Pokeball Factory Part 2: Master Ball

Chapter Nineteen: The Pokéball Factory Part Two: The Master Ball

_Previously on Pokémon Azure Light:_

_-Wait, Arceo did what with Aeona?!"_

"_**You think that's bad. You should've seen what your parents did with you"**_

_-"We need to stop relying on them"_

"_We don't rely on them."_

_-"Hi guys!"_

"_Hi Kiria!"_

_-__**"There's something different about her"**_

"_I know. I've been saying that for a while."_

_-"It's time for payback, bitch!"_

"_What sort of payback?"_

"_Listen. I'm not going to take any more of this SH!T from you! Leave me and my friends alone."_

_-"What happened?"_

"_You were poisoned."_

_-"Maybe it was when he punched me."_

"_You let him punch you?"_

"_It was to intimidate him. I taught him a serious lesson"_

_-"I need you guys to check up on something at the Pokéball factory."_

"_That's where my mom works!"_

_-"I believe that someone has taken the workers hostage."_

"_My mom's a hostage?!"_

"_Well, let's go!"_

**Pokémon Azure Light Chapter 19: Pokéball Factory Part 2: The Master Ball**

_Outside the factory_

The portal opened up to drop the five people off in front of a strange building that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. They stepped out of the portal, the four newcomers looking around at the surrounding area and the factory that loomed in front of them.

"Where the f #$ are we?" Ace asked.

"Ace" Ho-Oh said, getting a firm tone. "You shouldn't use language like that. What would Arcey say if she heard you use that foul language?"

"Oh please." Ace said, laughing. "I learned every profane word I know from Arcey. In fact, she used profanity when she woke us up this morning."

"Then where did you learn the word f #$?" Ho-Oh asked.

"Remember the chandelier that hangs over the kitchen?" Ace asked.

"Yeah" Ho-Oh said, remembering the one he was referring to.

"Well, when Arcey put it in, I was helping her." Ace said. "And when the thing gave her a nasty shock, I learned about ten new words."

"I don't believe that" Ho-Oh said in disbelief.

"It's true" Shadow said, laughing at the memory. "I was there too. Arcey screamed profanities until Giratina came and calmed her down."

"I seem to remember being told that story" Ho-Oh said, trying to remember.

"Um, excuse me" Eon cut in, interrupting the conversation. "But shouldn't we be more concerned about getting in to the factory?"

"Oh, right" Ho-Oh said, embarrassed for having gotten off topic. "Well, let's try to enter, shall we?"

The Great Phoenix walked up to the door, expecting it to open for her.

"I think they locked the door." Ho-Oh said, looking back at her companions.

"No sh!t." Ace said. Him and Eon looked at each other, grinning. They knew how to get it open.

"No" Ho-Oh said, knowing exactly what was going through their minds. "We're not going to cause unnecessary destruction."

"Then you get it open" Eon challenged the Great Phoenix.

"Fine" Ho-Oh said, falling for the Taunt.

She walked up to the door and punched it as hard as she could (which was pretty hard). The door remained steadfast, not even budging an inch. There wasn't even a dent in it.

"Weak" Ace and Eon booed Ho-Oh, who got a little irritated.

"Fine then" she said, using a Taunt of her own. "You two get it open, if you're so good."

"All right" Ace and Eon said, standing in front of the door. They grinned, chuckling at the fact that they knew they could do this. They had already figured out how.

The two of them cupped their hands and put them by their sides (the left side to be specific). Suddenly, energy started to appear in their hands, orange Fire in Eon's hands, pure, black Darkness in Ace's hands. They started to grunt from the energy they were concentrating into their hands.

"Sometime today" Ho-Oh said impatiently. "Or is it too hard for you two?"

"Don't worry" Shadow said, trying to keep Ho-Oh from saying something she'd regret. "They're just doing this to be dramatic."

The energy in Ace's and Eon's hands was now the size of a basketball. Ace and Eon started yelling, both for effect, and also for the fact that they were focusing a lot of energy into their hands.

"KAAAA!" they both yelled, still gathering energy.

"Shadow, what are they doing?" Ho-Oh asked, confused.

"MEEEE!" Ace and Eon were causing the sand around them to levitate with their energy.

"Oh my Arceo" Shadow said, face palming. "They're not…."

"HAAAA!" the ground started to shake a little.

"Wait, is that…?" Kiria asked, realizing what the two battle junkies were using (or at least pretending to use).

"MEEEE!" the world around them seemed to be breaking apart as it shook.

"You guys know you're not actually using that move right?" Kiria asked.

"I think they know" Shadow said. "They love trying to pull it off though."

"HAAAA!" Ace and Eon released their energy, hurling it towards the door. The others had to quickly jump out of the way to avoid the blast. Their energy came out in a large beam that struck the door. For a moment the door actually withstood the massive energy beams the two powerful warriors had shot out. After about three seconds, however, the door started to actually disintegrate until the two beams struck the wall behind the door.

Ho-Oh and the others looked inside the massive hole Ace and Eon had created with their "Kamehamehas". Inside everything from the door to the back wall was blown onto the floor.

"Nice going guys" Ho-Oh said. "Now they know we're here."

"Who cares?" Eon said. "That means we'll get a better fight out of them."

"Whatever" Ho-Oh said, walking into the building. "Let's just go rescue the prisoners and get out of here."

The five of them entered the building, Kiria looking around nervously at her surroundings, as if she was searching for an unseen enemy (the others weren't looking around because they could sense presences around them, so if something was there, they would know).

Ace noticed something to his left in an alcove. He reached in and grabbed it, pulling it out of its hiding place.

"Hey guys" he said, signaling the rest of the group. "Look what I found."

The others crowded around Ace to see what he found: notes about the factory's products. Ace began reading them out loud.

"The Pokéball has been used as an effective prison system for centuries" Ace read clearly. "However, several enhancements and advancements have been made over the years to improve the performance of this marvel of science. Below is a list of this factory's current models of Pokeballs, their strengths, and their weaknesses, as well as information on our latest Pokéball and our new innovation: TMs and HMs."

"That sounds boring." Eon said.

"I think we should read it" Shadow said. "It could help us figure out just why these people took the factory hostage."

"Good suggestion" Ho-Oh said. "Keep reading Ace."

"TMs" Ace continued reading. "TMs are a new form of tutoring moves. A TM is able to teach a Pokémon to use a move after one viewing."

"One viewing?!" everyone said, shocked. It took them at least five demonstrations to even begin to learn to use a new move (standard moves, not created or custom moves). And then it took them practicing for weeks, even months at a time to fully utilize a move. The only one of them that had utilized a move faster was Ace, who had learned Dark Void in a single day (with Darkrai's help, unbeknownst to them).

"TMs have the capability to teach powerful moves to almost any Pokémon" Ace continued. "However, said Pokémon must be compatible with said move for the desired effect."

"What does that mean?" Kiria asked.

"I think it means that a Fire type can't learn a Water type move" Shadow explained. "Because of the physical properties of both elements, they can't exist within the same being."

"Ok" Kiria said, understanding.

"TMs currently in production" Ace read further. "Are Earthquake, Dig, Giga Impact and Hyper Beam."

"This thing can teach Hyper Beam?!" Ace, Eon, and Shadow exclaimed.

"You all know Hyper Beam" Ho-Oh said.

"But this thing can teach it in one session" Ace said. "That's pretty impressive, to be able to teach the twelfth strongest move in all of existence."

"Twelfth?" Ho-Oh asked, confused.

"There are others." Ace said. "But I'm not allowed to reveal them to you"

"Just continue reading" Ho-Oh said, not going to win that argument.

"HMs have a more environmental use" Ace read. "HMs can be used to teach moves that can aid in traversing in harsh conditions. Current HMs include: Cut, Fly, Strength, Dive, Surf, Rock Smash (is also TM), Waterfall, and Whirlpool."

"What's different about them?" Kiria asked.

"I guess their use" Ace reasoned. "TMs seem to be more battle only, while HMs seem to have a secondary use."

"Okay" Kiria said.

"Now on to the good stuff" Ace said, turning the page to find the Pokéball section.

"The Pokéball was invented in the year 19XD and was made of apricorns." Ace read. "The current model is far more advanced and is made of an unknown metal. The standard Pokéball has a catch rate of 1 (and is the comparison rate for all others). Effective and cheap, this is used by many law enforcement branches as a prison system. However, the standard ball has the problem of overloading if it encapsulates a being with a power level of one hundred thousand or higher."

"That's not much" Eon said.

"We're legendaries" Ace said. "Most people don't even come close to being over one hundred thousand in human forme."

"The Great Ball" Ace continued. "has a catch rate of 1.5 and may overload if encapsulating a being over one hundred fifty thousand. The Ultra Ball has a catch rate of two, capping at two hundred thousand."

"Is that all of them?" Eon asked. "Because that's pretty weak in this present day."

"Those were the standard balls." Ace said. "The rest of them are special balls."

"Like?" Ho-Oh asked.

"The Quick Ball" Ace read on. "Is truly unique. It can raise its catch rate to eight if used at the start of a fight, when the energy is usually balanced. The Moon Ball has special chemicals that make Pokémon that evolve with a Moon Stone or their evolutions more susceptible to its ability, effectively raising its catch rate to four. Otherwise, its catch rate is one."

"That's dumb" Eon said.

"How so?" Kiria asked.

"Only five evolutionary lines evolve with Moon Stones." Eon explained. "Both Nidoran lines, Skitty, Jigglypuff, and Clefairy. So that leaves a total of fifteen Pokémon out of like seven hundred."

"Moving on" Ace said. "The Timer Ball can be charged over a period of time, causing its catch rate to increase up to four times. The Heal Ball can be used to restore power to an injured Pokémon, up to one million points."

"So what if they're over one million?" Kiria asked.

"I guess it raises them one million." Ace guessed.

"Finish up" Eon said impatiently, looking at the paper Ace was holding. "There's only two left."

"All right" Ace said, returning to the paper. "The Dusk Ball is a particularly peculiar ball. It works best at night or in a dark place. It seems to be very effective on Dark types, due to their natural Dark aura."

"Interesting" Ho-Oh mused.

"What's that last one?" Kiria asked.

"The Master Ball" Ace read. "is by far the most powerful ball ever created. It has yet to be escaped, and it seems that even legendaries cannot escape its grasp. Its catch rate originally was 255, but, with modern technology, its rate has reached at least one thousand."

"That must be what the thieves were after." Ho-Oh realized the danger they faced. If this "Master Ball" was as powerful as these documents described, then they would need to destroy it immediately before it fell into the wrong hands.

"Then let's go get it." Ace said, running down the hallway, Eon and Shadow on his heels.

_Hall of Origins_

"_The Master Ball?"_ Arcey thought to herself angrily. _"Those bastards built it after all! I thought I told them not to!"_

"What's up with you?" Mewtwo asked as he entered the room, sensing Arcey's anger.

"I fear that we may have a problem on our hands." Arcey said gravely to the second most powerful psychic (Shadow is still a psychic type). "I believe that the Master Ball exists."

"The Maser Ball?!" Mewtwo gasped. He knew of the ultimate Pokéball. "They actually continued production? Even after you specifically told them not to?"

"It appears so." Arcey said. "Ace and the others just found their notes on it. Well, if Ace, Eon, or Darkrai destroys the factory, I'm not helping them fix it."

"Why wouldn't you just destroy it yourself?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because I don't want to seem so much like an unforgiving god." Arcey said.

"So you're just going to let Ace destroy it?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes" Arcey said. "That kills two birds with one stone: Ace gets to blow sh!t up and I don't have to get my hands dirty."

"That's actually pretty smart." Mewtwo said.

"Actually" Arcey said. "I sent them down there to check up on the factory. I'd heard rumors from Ho-Oh about something going down at the factory, so I sent them to check up on this. Apparently, they found this out while they were there, so it's still their problem."

"So, how is Ho-Oh?" Mewtwo asked, running his fingers through his pinkish purple hair. "It's been a while since we've heard from her."

"She didn't say much." Arcey said. "But I'd assume she's doing fine."

"That's good." Mewtwo said. "So, how's their mission going?"

"I don't know for sure" Arcey said. "But I hope they're still safe. Whoever has that Master Ball just might be the most dangerous for they've faced yet."

"What about Zygarde?" Mewtwo asked.

"Zygarde's not so much of a threat without his two keys." Arcey said calmly, despite being terrified of the Balance Pokémon.

"Keys?" Mewtwo asked.

"Two parts of his soul that were taken from him when he was sealed." Arcey explained, pouring herself some coffee. "Without them he is severely weakened."

"So if he gains these two 'keys'" Mewtwo guessed. "Then he becomes "Perfect", right?"

"In a sense" Arcey said, catching Mewtwo's drift. "But unlike Cell, however, Zygarde will not be so capable of coughing them back up. The only thing that could even hope to beat him is a fully powered Ace fighting with a fully powered Shadow."

"What would they have to do?" Mewtwo asked, half joking. "Fuse together?"

"What would we call that?" Arcey said, pondering the thought. "Shadowrai? Or Garderai?"

"How about Darkevoir?" Mewtwo suggested.

"Damn" Arcey said. "That's pretty good. But how did we get to this point?"

"We got pretty off topic, didn't we?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yep" Arcey said. "Where were we?"

"The Master Ball" Mewtwo remembered.

"Ah yes" Arcey remembered as well. "As I was saying, the Master Ball is a very dangerous weapon in anyone's hands. I just hope that they'll be careful."

_Pokéball Factory- Main Hallway_

The five beings (Kiria doesn't classify as a warrior) walked down the hallway, noting their surroundings. They walked by a picture of a man in a business suit. He had black hair and glasses.

"Satoru Iwata" Ace read the plaque under the picture. "Founder: Pokéball factory id 7XJ9. 19LIX-20XV"

"What's his pokéforme?" Eon asked.

"I can't tell." Ace said.

"Who is that?" Kiria asked, looking at the painting.

"It looks like the founder of this building." Ace said.

"Let's keep going" Ho-Oh said, ushering the group along. "We need to find the workers so we can free them."

"Right" the group said, following the Great Phoenix.

_Pokéball Factory-Main Area_

The five of them walked into a large open area with a lot of Pokéballs in compartments in the walls.

"Hey, look over there" Shadow pointed to a large cage, which held at least thirty people inside. They all wore lab coats, leading the legendaries to reason that they were the workers (as if there was any other conclusion to come to).

"Mom" Kiria shouted to her mother.

"Kiria!?" her mother said, surprised that her daughter had come to such a dangerous place. "What are you doing here? Did your powers lead you here?"

"What?" Kiria ( and the rest of the group) asked, confused.

"Oops" Kiria's mother said, realizing she had said something she shouldn't have.

Kiria ran up to the cage, only to be pulled back by Ace.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling to break from the obviously stronger grip of Ace Hunter.

"It's obviously a trap" Ace said, holding onto Kiria's shoulder. He shot a blast of Dark energy at a specific location, causing a man who was disguised there to appear.

"So" he said in a sinister voice. "The lapdogs of Arceus have arrived."

The man wore black loose pants with thin, black stripes running around them. His shoes were grey with grey stripes on them. His shirt was long sleeved and had a similar striping to his pants. He wore a grey, sleeveless jacket with two black stripes on the bottom. His jacket had a yellow G on it, which was pointed oddly. His face was one of calculation and emotionlessness. His hair was a shade somewhere in between the color of water and the color of ice. His eyes were about the same shade as his hair, but seemed to lack emotion in place of calculations and planning. This man caused the legendaries to tense up, as well as the people in the large cage. This man was one who had aided in such carnal acts that were known almost the world over. A man who had worked with someone as cruel and as evil as Giovanni. This man was…

_Hall of Origins_

"Cyrus?!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Arcey shushed the psychic clone, clamping her hand over his mouth. "I don't want anyone else to know he's here. It could cause Hall-wide panic."

"Right" Mewtwo said, catching himself. "Wouldn't want that to happen."

"Agreed" Arcey said. "The next question I have is whether or not he has the twins with him."

"If the twins are with him" Mewtwo mused. "Then his chances of succeeding would be higher"

"But" Arcey said. "Ace could probably take on the twins. And Eon and Shadow are with him."

"But what if they do that _thing_?" Mewtwo shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sure Ace and the rest can handle it." Arcey said, suppressing the shudder she was having.

"Arcey" Cela ran in, panic on her face.

"What is it, Cela?" Arcey asked, worried and wondering what could have frightened the Time Traveler so much.

"It's Xerneas" Cela said. "She's gone"

"What?" Arcey asked. "What happened?"

"I walked by her room earlier" Cela told her story. "I saw her door open. I walked in to see signs of a struggle. I found this in her room."

When she said that, Cela held up what appeared to be part of a uniform. It had an 'F' on it that appeared to be made out of flames.

"That looks like it's from Lysandre's uniform." Arcey said, jolting up. "But why would he take Xerneas?"

"You know why." Mewtwo said plainly.

"You don't think…" Arcey said, realizing exactly what the clone was thinking.

"It's not too farfetched." Mewtwo said. "Those two have been known to be allies in the past."

"We can worry about her later" Arcey said, surprisingly calm. "We would need the Unholy Trinity present to conduct a full search. They'd be our most valuable asset in that endeavor."

"True" Mewtwo said. "But shouldn't we at least prepare?"

"I don't want to panic everybody" Arcey said. "Until Ace gets here. He can usually calm everyone down."

"Understood" Mewtwo said. "Let's just hope he can finish his mission quickly."

_Pokéball factory Main Area_

"Cyrus" Ace growled, clenching his fists and powering them up with Dark energy. Every other legendary with him did the same.

"Pfft." Cyrus scoffed. "You think that the five of you can defeat me? Only three of you even have the slightest chance; the other two would get slaughtered."

"Bring it on!" Kiria shouted at the blue haired man before Ace pushed her behind him.

"You're one of the two" Ace said. "Stay out of danger."

"I want to fight" Kiria protested.

"Do you actually have any fighting experience?" Ho-Oh asked.

"N-no" Kiria said, realizing just how outmatched she was.

"Then stay back" Shadow kindly urged her. Kiria nodded in agreement.

"All of you are going to fall before me" Cyrus gloated.

"We'll see" Ace said, leaping up for a Supermon punch. Cyrus chuckled as the Dark type neared him, his fist poised to strike.

Just before Ace hit him, however, Cyrus pulled something out of his pocket. Before Ace could even see what it was, Cyrus pushed a button on the strange object, making it enlarge. Ho-Oh saw the object and gasped.

It was a Pokéball, but it looked different. The bottom was still white, but the top was purple. There were also two large, red bumps on the top of it. It also had a large, but thin M on the front. Ho-Oh realized all too late that this was the horrifying Master Ball.

"Ace!" she shouted at the Dark type, hoping to get his attention. But it was too late; Cyrus touched Ace with the button of the Master Ball, causing a red light to envelop him. Ace's eyes widened in surprise as his body was converted to energy as the Master Ball opened to absorb it, closing immediately afterwards. It shook in Cyrus' hand for a few seconds before the red light that had absorbed Ace blinked off.

_Hall of Origins_

"No!" Arcey shouted, startling Mewtwo, who had fallen asleep while Arcey kept an eye on the group entering the factory.

"What is it?" Mewtwo asked, alarmed. He had never known Arcey to sound so scared and terrified. Well, there was that one time…

"Ace has been captured." Arcey stated.

"How?" Mewtwo asked, a little skeptical as to how Ace could be captured without dying first.

"Cyrus used the Master Ball on him." Arcey said, her voice unsteady. "Ace never saw it coming."

"Can we break him out?" Mewtwo asked, hopeful.

"Giratina might could try" Arcey said. "But I don't think even he could break him out. The plans for that monstrosity stated that it could even hold legendaries and had a fail-safe that caused it to kill the Pokémon inside if broken. It's supposed to be completely unhackable as well. I warned those bastards when they first proposed the idea that I would bring my wrath down on them if they went through with it. Now their abomination has most likely caused the death of one of my children and possibly the deaths of two more, including Ho-Oh and Kiria."

"So what are you going to do?" Mewtwo asked.

"What am I going to do?" Arcey asked, her voice seeming a bit insane. "I'm going to Judgement all up in their asses. They will all die by my hand! I will have vengeance."

"Maybe you should let this play out and see what happens." Mewtwo tried to calm the God Pokémon. "They might just pull out of this one."

"For the sake of every being in that factory" Arcey said, her voice grave. "Let's hope you're right."

_Pokéball Factory_

The other legendaries' eyes widened in horror as their most powerful fighter was captured in the Ultimate Pokéball. Cyrus looked at the Ball in his hands, chuckling to himself.

"This was the greatest threat to my existence?" he questioned, referring to Ace. "This child was what Giovanni told me would destroy me if I didn't take every precaution necessary? If he was beaten so easily, then how quickly will the rest of you fall?"

"Ace" Shadow said quietly, her voice shaking in horror and sadness. "No. You can't be gone."

"Funny thing about this Ball" Cyrus mused, making sure the legendaries and Kiria could hear him. "If it's broken, then your friend will never be free, and instead will die. But in actuality, it can't be opened from the outside either. So I guess he's trapped in there."

"No!" Shadow said, tears in her eyes.

"Eon" Ho-Oh whispered quietly to the Eon Goddess. "I have a plan."

"What is it?" Eon whispered back.

"I'll rush him and you grab the Master Ball" Ho-Oh whispered. "Throw it to Shadow so she and Kiria can escape. Giratina might know how to fix this. You and I should be able to handle Cyrus long enough for them to escape. We can come back for the workers later with Arcey on our side."

"On three." Eon said, summoning Fire. Ho-Oh also summoned Fire to her hands.

"One" Ho-Oh and Eon put one foot behind them.

"Two" They leaned back on their rearmost foot.

"Three!" The two Fire types lunged at the Galactic Pokémon, preparing powerful Fire Punches. Ho-Oh lunged farther, however, while Eon hung a little ways back. Ho-Oh punched Cyrus in the gut, causing him to release his grip on the Master Ball.

Ho-Oh grabbed the Master Ball, hurling it toward Eon, who turned quickly around and threw it.

"Shadow, catch!" She shouted at the Dark Empath, who caught the Master Ball in both hands (is was bigger than a softball). She looked at it, starting to tear up again.

"Run!" Eon shouted, resuming her attack on Cyrus. Shadow got the hint and took off running, Kiria following right behind her.

"I'll be back for you mother" Kiria said quietly as she followed Shadow down the main hallway.

_Inside Ace's mind_

"Tell me" Ace said to the Dark being that shared his mind with him.

"**Tell you what?"** Said Dark being asked, not knowing what his living companion meant by his question.

"About my parents." Ace said, his irritation rising.

"**What about them?"** Darkrai asked, dodging the question.

"What you said this morning" Ace growled slightly. "About what they did to me."

"**Ah, that." **Darkrai said, chuckling. **"You don't have time for that."**

"We're trapped in this damn ball." Ace said. "You tell me what I want to hear while I figure a way out."

"**Whatever"** the Dark Nightmare said. **"But don't complain if I ruin your image of you parents."**

"My parents died when I was six." Ace said. "I don't really have much of an image of them. And what do you care? You're just a Dark monster that wants my body."

"**I had friends once." **Darkrai said. **"I only became Dark when I was betrayed by the one that I served."**

"Yes, I've heard the story" Ace said, truly beginning to understand the Demon better.

"**Well, let's f #$ up your childhood, shall we?"** Darkrai said, a chilling laugh being produced.

_Flashback- twenty years ago_

"Hurry Darkora, we must begin quickly." The man shouted to his wife. His wife, Darkora, brought their infant child into the room he had prepared.

Darkor was dressed in a black robe with a red collar that made him seem like a cult member. His face was cold. His hair was white, his eyes blue and cold.

His wife was dressed fairer, wearing a black robe, but it had the look of a nun more so than a cult member. She had a gentle face, radiating beauty. Her hair was black and flowing. Her eyes were black and were piercing.

Their child, however, had a face of nobility and trust. His hair was black like the night and his eyes were flashing between black and red, his hair slightly flashing white.

"I'm coming Darkor" she said, clutching her child close. "I don't think this is a good idea. He looks unhealthy."

"It will be fine." Darkor said. "Shador is having his child accompany ours since they were born at the same time."

"Will it work?" Darkora asked.

"He seems to believe so" Darkor replied. "Now hurry and place the child on the altar. The new moon is at its peak. The child seemed to have promise with his abilities."

Darkora obeyed, placing her infant son on a pile of stones that had ancient symbols inscribed on each rock. A man dressed in a white robe with a red collar walked into the room, carrying his child, a girl.

The man, Shador had green hair and red eyes that seemed full of malice. His face seemed the same way.

His child, however, seemed almost the opposite. Her face seemed to be full of kindness and grace. Her hair was black (from her mother), almost the same shade as the boy's. Her eyes were red like her father's, but they seemed much softer and gentler.

Shador placed his child on the altar next to Darkor and Darkora's. The two looked at each other, recognition entering their eyes.

"Begin the ceremony" Shador said.

"But what if they die?" Darkora asked, fearful for the fates of the two children.

"If she dies" Shador said plainly. "Then her mother shall be avenged, for the child killed her mother in birth."

"Very well, then" Darkor said, placing his hands over the children's heads. "I shall begin. Prepare yourselves. It will take all three of us to successfully preform this ceremony."

"Begin" Shador said. "Shadora will be pleased to know that the child she loved, the child that killed her, will have an important role in destiny."

"The forces of Darkness and Light are at battle" Darkor began reciting an incantation that he had learned from his father, who had learned it from his father, and so on. "In the Dark of the Night we call on our master, the great leader of our race, the Kyuryoon, the Demon, Darkrai, to empower this offering and use it for your will. We grant you our permission to use these vessels for your bidding."

At first nothing seemed to happen. Darkora almost looked relieved, but just as she was about to take her child, black lightning struck her hand, shocking her. It threw her back into the wall, sending her into unconsciousness. The two men stared as a dark cloud materialized over the bodies of their two children. It hovered over the body of the girl for a few seconds before moving over to the boy.

The cloud began to enter the nostrils of the boy, causing him to twitch violently. The girl, whether by genuine compassion or by childish instinct, put her hand over his. All of a sudden, Dark power began to travel back and forth between the two of them, something that seemed to surprise the two men. This had never been known to happen before, never had another reported of this.

The Dark power surged through the children's bodies, causing them to twitch and convulse. Their power levels skyrocketed, causing the two men to feel faint from the pressure. If one could read auras, they might have been able to notice that both children's auras had become exactly the same.

Then, as quickly as it began, it stopped. The two men recovered after about thirty seconds, standing up and looking at their children. They seemed normal, nothing wrong or even any evidence that a demon had just tried to enter their bodies.

"Did it work?" Darkor asked his neighbor.

Shador looked just as confused as him.

"I don't know" he said. "The manuscripts never spoke of what it would look like or what would happen if two sacrifices were made at the same time."

"They said the signs wouldn't be evident in the first few years." Darkor said. "We'll have to wait a few years to find out if the sacrifice was a success."

"This better work" Shador said. "Or else the wretch dies."

Darkora stirred, waking up. She looked over the two children, not noticing any differences.

"Did it work?" she asked her husband.

"It is unclear at this point." Darkor said. "But we must now proceed with the naming."

"For our child." Darkora said. "I choose the name Ace Dakurai Hunter, to signify his devotion to Darkrai."

"For my wretch I choose the name Shadow Sanaito Darkstar" Shador said. "To signify her living in your child's shadow."

"May they ever serve our master Darkrai to the best of their abilities." Darkora said, waving her hand over her child and Shador's. "And may they prosper in their own lives."

The three beings took their respective children and departed to their homes, closing the door to the alter room behind them. When the door was shut, a man stepped out of the shadows, his head cloaked. He removed his cloak to reveal his true identity: the God of Death, Giratina.

"_Hmm"_ he thought to himself. _"I should tell Arcey to keep an eye on those two. They could be trouble in the future if not raised properly."_

With that said, Giratina disappeared into the shadows to his home, the Distortion World.

_Inside Ace's head- flashback end_

"So that's how you got in my body?" Ace asked, horrified. "That's dark."

"**Looking back"** Darkrai mused. **"I never knew who came up with that ritual. But I guess what happened with the two of you back there is what caused her Synchronize ability to work the way it does"**

"I guess it would." Ace thought out loud.

"**Figured out a way to escape yet?"** Darkrai asked, changing the subject.

"Working on it." Ace said.

_With Eon and Ho-Oh_

Eon and Ho-Oh threw punch after punch at Cyrus, who dodged every single one.

"I grow bored of this." He said, snapping his fingers. "That's why I brought a couple of playmates for you two."

After he snapped his fingers, two beings dropped down into the "arena" that had been established, a boy and a girl.

The girl wore a red uniform with black pants. Her red boots were combat ready as they seemed to be bulky. She wore a red short trench coat that went down to her knees. There was a symbol that seemed to be a mixture of an M and the Greek Omega symbol, the symbol red-orange and flaming. Her face was one of intimidation and fear. Her hair was red and spread out behind her head. Her eyes were reddish orange and flashed with bloodlust. She wore glasses, but took them off when she landed on the floor.

The boy, in contrast wore a blue uniform. He wore a similar trench coat to the girl, but it was blue. The symbol on his looked like it was liquid and seemed to be a mix of the letter A and the Greek Alpha symbol. His face was similar to the girl's. He had a small goatee that was black in color. His hair was blue, but most of it was covered by a bandana with the same symbol. His eyes were blue and were cold as ice.

Ho-Oh sucked in a breath as Eon tensed up. They knew these two very well from past experiences. The boy and girl in front of them were Archie and Maxine (she preferred to go by Maxie) of Team Universal respectively. The two Hoennese twins had gained a reputation even among their team. Word travelled fast of the twins' brutality, so much so that even someone saying "the twins" would cause everyone that heard it to tense up or, in some cases, tremble.

"So, these are our playmates?" Ho-Oh asked Eon. "Do you think we could take them?"

"If I was with Ace" Eon said. "Then I might have a chance. No offense Ho-Oh, but you're nowhere near Ace's level of battle skill."

"I've been fighting for longer than he's been alive" Ho-Oh said.

"And yet he's still much better than you" Eon said "even without factoring in his physical strength. Plus I can team fight better with him than you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ho-Oh said, clenching her fists. "Now let's at least try to fight them and win."

"Right" Eon said. "Let's go!"

The two Fire types charged at the Hoenn Twins, charging Fire Punches. Ho-Oh landed her punch on Archie while Eon nailed Maxie in the face. The twins stepped back from the force of the blows, but were pretty much unharmed otherwise.

"That was weak" Maxie said, summoning her energy, Ground energy, to her fist.

"Very" Archie said, summoning Water energy into his fist. They threw their punches, Eon dodging Maxie's, but Ho-Oh taking Archie's. The Great Phoenix flew back into the wall, her ribs hurting.

"You two are weak" Maxie and Archie said simultaneously. "But, just to be gracious and merciful, we'll show you our pokéformes, just to give you a taste of our true power."

Eon's and Ho-Oh's eyes widened in horror as they saw the power that the Hoennese twins were suppressing, even though it still wasn't all they could put out.

_With Shadow and Kiria_

The Dark Empath ran down the hallway, Kiria following behind her. They ran as fast as they could in hopes of getting Arcey to help them save their friends and the captive workers.

Suddenly, without warning, Shadow tripped, the Master Ball flying from her hands. She picked herself up, cursing herself for having decided to wear heels, even though she was adept at wearing them.

She ran over to the Master Ball, praying to Arcey that it was still okay. She looked it over, hoping it was still intact.

Suddenly she saw it: a small crack appeared on the side of the Ball. Shadow looked at it with horror.

"No" she said softly, tears in her eyes. "Please hold on. Please don't die in there."

The crack enlarged itself. Shadow held the Master Ball to her chest, crying into it and saying her closest friend's name over and over again.

"Shadow" Kiria said, putting her hand on the Dark Empath's shoulder. "He's gonna be okay. Giratina's going to get him out of there. He's not going to die. I promise you."

"How can you promise that!?" Shadow shouted, getting angry. "My best friend has no hope of escaping from this and I could have done something to stop it."

"No" Kiria said. "You couldn't have. Ace leapt toward Cyrus. He had no idea and neither did you. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"But" Shadow said, sobbing as the crack became long enough to completely encircle the Ball. "He's my best friend. I've known him since we were born. He's protected me from danger, as I have protected him. He's the one I truly love. And he feels the same way about me. He sees me as more than just another individual; he sees me as someone special. And now I'm going to lose him forever."

"No you're not" Kiria said. "If you hope and believe, he might pull out of it."

"I-I-I" Shadow started to say before she heard a sound that made her sick to her stomach: a crack coming from the Master Ball.

She stared at it as the cracks expanded. Then, without warning, in front of her very eyes and to her utmost horror, the Master Ball exploded.

* * *

holy sh!t! That...happened. Well, then. That's...um...woah. I have no words for that.


	20. The Pokeball Factory Ch3: Primal

Chapter Twenty: The Pokéball Factory Part Three: Primal

_Previously on Pokémon Azure Light:_

_-"he did what with her?"_

"_**Oh, please. You should have seen what your parents did with you."**_

_-"I need you guys to check up on the Pokéball factory. Ho-Oh will accompany you."_

"_My mom works there. Is everything okay?"_

"_I fear that someone has taken the workers hostage."_

"_What?! My mom's in trouble!"_

_-The Master Ball is the strongest Pokéball ever created, capable of capturing even the legendaries."_

"_That's a powerful Pokéball."_

_-"Ace watch out! He's got a Pokéball!"_

_-"If this Master Ball is broken, then your friend will die. Though, I suppose that beats suspended animation for eternity."_

_-"Shadow! Catch!"_

"_Run and get out of here."_

_-"Tell me"_

"_**Tell you what?"**_

"_You know what."_

"_**Fine."**_

_-"Darkora, place the child on the altar."_

_-"What is happening?! This has never happened before."_

_-"I've brought some playmates for you."_

"_The twins."_

_-"No! The Master Ball is cracking. I can't help him now!"_

_-The Master Ball shattered before her very eyes._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Pokéball Factory Part Three: Primal**

_Hall of Origins_

"Oh no!" Arcey shouted, jolting upright, a look of sheer panic on her face.

"What is it?" Mewtwo asked, also worried.

"The Master Ball just broke" Arcey said, her voice full of horror.

"What?!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "But Ace was still inside of it."

"What's all the yelling about?" Giratina said, Shadow Forcing his way into the room. "I'm trying to nap in peace."

"The Master Ball just broke." Mewtwo said, his voice full of shock.

"Those bastards built that?" Giratina said. "Well, if it's broken, then why are you so horrified?"

"Ace was inside of it." Arcey said, trying to contain her sadness.

"What?" Giratina said, not processing what he was hearing. "How did someone catch him in a Master Ball? He's smarter than that."

"Cyrus surprised him with it." Arcey said, a tear rolling down her face only to be caught by a long black shadow with a red "claw" that was of Giratina's own making (they weren't to Ace's level, but they were still functional and powerful-Ace was taught how to use shadows by Giratina).

"Cyrus" Giratina said, his voice somewhere between a growl and a shocked exclamation. "I thought I banished that monster to the Distortion World."

"Well, he's out" Mewtwo said plainly. "And it seems he's brought the twins with him."

"The twins?!" Giratina exclaimed. "How did they get free? I should have banished them with Cyrus."

"That doesn't matter now." Mewtwo said, bringing the Death God back to the topic at hand. "What matters now is that Ho-Oh and Eon are fighting them."

"Can they win?" Giratina asked, worried for the two Fire type's safety.

"If it was Ace and Eon." Arcey said gravely. "Then they might stand a chance. But both of the twins have advantages against Fire Types. The two of them will be hard pressed to beat a Ground Type and a Water Type."

"I thought Maxie was part Fire." Giratina said.

"Only when she does 'that'" Arcey said, shuddering.

"They can still do 'that'?" Giratina asked, also shuddering. "I thought I removed it from them."

"It was part of their cores." Arcey said. "They can still do it, but the conditions have to be met."

"Well" Giratina said, sitting next to Mewtwo. "The only thing we can do is hope Ho-Oh and our daughter can succeed."

_With Eon and Ho-Oh_

The twins had drastically changed their appearances when they went into pokéforme.

Maxie's body grew over twice its height, her skin turning red. Black lines traced themselves all over her body, essentially outlining her body in black lines that seemed to pulsate with inner aura power. Her hands grew massive and became giant claws, the claws white. Her shape grew into something resembling a dinosaur. Spikes grew out of her sides all the way down her body. Her legs grew thicker and her toes became claws, white in color. She grew a tail that was thick and had red "claws" pointing upward. Spikes came off of the side of the tail as well. Her neck grew longer and much thicker. The underside of her body turned grey, resembling soot. Her head came to a point, ridges appearing over her mouth. Her mouth had become much larger, her teeth pointed. Her eyes turned yellow, moving to the sides of her face. At this point, her height was about eleven and a half feet.

Archie also underwent a significant transformation. His skin turned blue as he grew to almost three times his size. His arms flattened and got much wider, becoming like fins. His fingers became thin, wide, and white. Red markings ran down his body, similar to Maxie's. His legs disappeared fins replacing them. His neck disappeared as his head grew wider. His mouth moved to under his body, almost hidden from view. His eyes became encircled by black, his pupils yellow and his irises black. He resembled a giant whale when he had finished. His current height (length in this case) was about fifteen feet.

Eon and Ho-Oh tensed up as they realized what they were seeing: the pokéformes of the twins. The one thing that had ended almost every fight they had been in. If they didn't think of something fast, then they would be toast. The workers in the cages also had shocked looks on their faces. They had also heard of the infamous Hoenn twins.

Eon leapt at Maxie, transforming in midair. Her body turned orange as she got on all fours. Her hands became paws and her legs and arms grew a little thinner. A tail sprouted from behind her, its appearance as that of cream colored fire. Her scarf grew much thicker and resembled a collar. Her head reshaped to resemble a dog or a cat's. Her eyes turned completely black, resembling glossy, burning coals. Her nose grew smaller and looked like a smudge of coal on her face. Her ears lengthened and turned black on the inside. A small patch of hair flared up on the top of her head, resembling a fire. Her current height was about five feet long.

Eon landed on Maxie's head and used a powerful Fire Fang on the Land Dino's head, cutting into flesh (or armor, I guess).

"Well" Ho-Oh said, beginning to transform. "I guess that's the way we're gonna do it."

Ho-Oh's body changed into a multitude of colors. Her legs turned black and morphed into claws. Her body grew rounder, resembling a bird's body shape. A multi-plumed tail sprouted behind her, its color a fiery yellow. Her arms morphed into wings, turning mostly orange with some white and green thrown in. Her neck grew much longer, a green stripe encircling part of it. The underside of her body turned a greyish white, making it seem as if it was slightly sooty. Her head shifted to the shape of a bird's, a large golden beak sprouting from the front of her face. Four wisps of golden hair curled up from the top of her head. Her eyes turned a more fiery shade of orange, seemingly fires themselves. Her current height was about twelve feet tall, with a wingspan of about twenty feet from wingtip to wingtip.

Ho-Oh flew at breakneck speed at Archie, firing her signature move, Sacred Fire, a Fire type move so powerful that it left heavy burns on the target that were nearly incurable.

Archie flinched from the heat and intensity of the attack, but didn't take much damage from the overall attack due to his Water typing. In fact, he looked more angry than hurt, despite the horrible Burn he had received.

"You're gonna pay for that" Archie growled, his voice similar to a man gurgling water. Almost immediately after that, Eon came crashing down next to Ho-Oh, landing on her head.

"Bring it on, motherf #$er!" Eon shouted, intensifying her aura to a burning hot temperature. She lunged again, her Fire Fang even more powerful than ever before. Maxie dodged her attack, but Archie was too slow to move out of the way.

Eon's Fire Fang sank into his unarmored flesh, drawing a decent amount of blood. Archie cried out in pain as Eon actually succeeded in ripping out a huge chunk of flesh from his back and increasing the blood flow.

Eon spit out the chunk of flesh from her mouth, charging up for another Fire Fang, when Archie used Recover to heal himself of the massive wound.

He charged up his signature attack, summoning Water energy to his mouth. It shot the orb it had gathered into the air, causing it to hover there. After about thirty seconds, the orb split into hundreds of other orbs, each of them about a foot in diameter. Eon and Ho-Oh summoned Fire energy, preparing for an attack.

Maxie also used her signature move. Her body glowed the colors of lava as she summoned the energy of the earth to her giant claws. She shot the power she had absorbed into the ground, causing certain spots of the floor to glow.

"Now fear this!" They both shouted simultaneously. "With the combined power of our signature moves, Origin Pulse and Precipice Blades, we summon the power of our ultimate move, Wrath of Gaia!"

As soon as they had said this, the Water orbs above them began to rain down powerful bursts of light on the two Fire types as the glowing portions of the ground below began to shoot up enormous pointed stalagmites that glowed with an odd power.

Eon and Ho-Oh dodged the orbs and stalagmites to the best of their abilities, but they couldn't dodge them all. Every so often an orb hit one of them exploding Water energy on contact. Every so often they collided with a stalagmite, causing it to explode. The super effective energy pulsed through their bodies. Soon, smoke filled the room causing all of the workers to cough from smoke inhalation.

When the smoke cleared, there were no more stalagmites or Water orbs. The two fighters had taken every single one of them, suffering considerable damage. Ho-Oh was unconscious, while Eon was very close.

"I-Is that the b-best you got?" Eon asked, before her vision faded and she fell into unconsciousness.

_With Shadow and Kiria_

Shadow just stared at the shards of the Ball that had held her best friend captive just moments before. She couldn't comprehend the feelings running through her at the current moment. As she picked them up, some of them cutting into her fingers, she brought them up to her face. She began sobbing uncontrollably, unable to halt the flow of tears at the thought of her best and closest friend being dead and gone forever. Her tears fell from her face onto the shards, causing them to shimmer a little.

"Why?" she said, though not even she knew who she was talking to. Arcey? Arceo? It was unclear.

"Why did you have to die?" She said through her tears, falling to her knees. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Kiria just watched her friend cry. She had no idea how to comfort the Dark Empath.

"Why?" Shadow continued. "Why did I let this happen?"

"Shadow" Kiria said, still standing behind Shadow and to her left. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"No" Shadow sobbed, her hands bloody from the shards. "I won't. My best friend just died. I couldn't save him. And now the only way we could have saved him is gone."

"You'll be okay" Kiria said, trying to comfort the Dark Empath.

"No I won't!" Shadow cried, clenching her fists, causing more shards to enter her body, but she didn't care. The pain meant nothing to her at this point. The only thing she was thinking about was Ace. The man she loved. The man who died.

"Yes." Kiria said, taking hold of Shadow's arm, her voice firm. "You will. We have to go."

"Let go of me!" Shadow shouted, anger overtaking her. She shoved Kiria away from her, the Fighting type flying, but landing on her feet. She decided not to try to go the physical approach again, or the next time it would be worse.

Shadow continued to cry into the shards. Kiria decided to let her get it all out.

"_It will be good for her"_ she thought. _"She just lost her best friend and she needs to grieve. She's known him for a long time and they were in love, so she's probably got a lot to get off her chest. Plus she's a Gardevoir, so emotions are her thing."_

Kiria just watched Shadow, hoping the Dark Empath would finish crying soon so they could exit and bring reinforcements to help her mother.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Shadow asked herself quietly. "Why couldn't it have been me to die instead of him? He should have been the one to live on. I relied on him way too much. He cared for me and fought for me, even when I didn't deserve it. I don't deserve him and he didn't deserve this. Oh, Ace. I can't believe you're dead."

Shadow continued to cry over the shards of the Ball. Kiria walked over to Shadow and put her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it to comfort her. Suddenly, from behind them, they heard a voice.

"_**Why do you cry over shards of metal?"**_

_In the Hall of Origins_

"It seems Eon and Ho-Oh were beaten by Maxie and Archie." Arcey said, her voice grave.

"Should we help them?" Giratina asked, worried.

"No" Arcey said, sighing with regret. "If we get involved now, then we would put the workers at risk. We'll just let this one play out for a bit, and then we'll see if we need to get involved."

"If Eon couldn't beat them" Mewtwo said, concern in his voice. "Then we stand no chance, especially without Ace."

"Eon is very powerful" Arcey said. "But even she has her limits. She and Ho-Oh weren't capable of taking down monsters that powerful, especially since they had a type disadvantage. If she had Ace with her, then she'd have stood a chance. But both she and Ho-Oh were weak to Water and Ground types."

"I thought Flying types were immune to Ground type attacks." Mewtwo said, confused. "In my studies, I always read that."

"That's bullsh!t" Arcey and Giratina said at the same time. "A flying type is immune to Ground type moves ONLY if they're high enough off the ground to not be hit by a Ground type move. If Ho-Oh was close enough to the ground, then she could be hit by a Ground type move."

"Also" Giratina said. "They combined their most powerful attacks, Origin Pulse and Precipice Blades, to create a very powerful move, The Wrath of Gaia."

"What does that do?" Mewtwo asked.

"It basically combines the powers of the Earth and the Water" Arcey explained. "To create a force so powerful that most beings can't survive it unless they're on the level of gods."

"Woah" Mewtwo said, amazed that such a move existed. "So Eon and Ho-Oh took it?"

"And they survived." Arcey said. "I'm impressed."

"Yes that is impressive." Giratina said. He was about to say something else when two young girls ran into the room.

"Daddy, daddy." They called, running up to Giratina and giving him a hug.

The first girl was about thirteen years old. She wore a white, sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. She wore white leggings under it. She wore green boots that had a white stripe on the top. She wore green and white gloves that looked as if they were made of blades of grass. She had a small red scarf around her neck, almost like an Exploration Team scarf, that seemed to be made out of flower petals. Her face was full of innocence and joy. Her hair was green like grass and had a pretty pink flower on it, a Gracidea. It had two white portions that fell below her ears that were white. Her eyes were soft and green like nature itself, showing both kindness and courage, compassion and a warrior's spirit. This was Cela's best friend, Shay.

The other girl was dressed in a cream colored dress that went down to her ankles. She wore orange shoes and orange gloves. Her hair was a mix between cream and orange, the orange making a V shape. She wore two cream colored wings on her back that were shaped like angel wings. Her face was adorable, not seeming to have any malice, but those that knew her knew just how powerful she could be. Her eyes were sapphire and appeared to be like pools of water. Her top eyeteeth were longer than normal and partially stuck out of her mouth. This was Shay's adoptive sister, Victory.

"How have you been, sweeties?" Giratina asked the girls, picking them up and bringing them onto his lap. They jumped off just after and began to tell Giratina what had happened that day.

"Cela, Victory, and I worked on perfecting our moves!" Shay said, preparing to demonstrate her special move, the Seed Flare, which caused Mewtwo to tense up. The Seed Flare could be a massively destructive move, capable of destroying cities even.

"How about later?" Giratina said, causing Mewtwo to relax and Shay to stop charging up the most powerful Grass type move. "I'm trying to see how this mission is going."

"Okay" Shay said, slightly saddened by the statement. "So what's happening?"

"Well" Giratina said, sadness in his voice. "Eon and Ho-Oh have been defeated by the twins and Ace was inside the Master Ball when it exploded."

"Is he…?" Victory asked, not daring to finish the question.

"Yes." Arcey answered the question. "The Master Ball was built so that if it was compromised it would kill the Pokémon inside. Ace was inside it."

"No" Shay said, mortified that the legendary she looked up to most (besides Giratina) was gone.

"It's all right, Shay." Giratina said, giving the girl a hug. Arcey smiled at this. She remembered how Shay's mother, Shaymin (Shay was named Shaymin, but everyone shortened it to Shay to remove confusion), and Giratina had fought like Seviper and Zangoose when she was alive. They were friends, but argued about everything. When Shaymin had died, she had asked Giratina first to take care of Shay. Giratina accepted and had raised Shay like his own (she already called him daddy, so it wasn't much different), taking care of her every need. She knew Shaymin was watching him from above and smiling as well.

She also remembered when Giratina had found Victory, an abandoned child, searching for someone to care about her. Giratina had been that someone, taking her in and raising her to be powerful and confident. He had even asked Ace to personally train both girls along with Cela, making them into strong warriors.

Arcey sighed with sadness immediately after.

"_Another friend gone"_ she thought to herself. _"It seems me and Giratina are the last ones of us left, besides Ho-Oh and Kyurem if she's still alive."_

"How about you go get ready" Giratina said to the Gratitude Bringer. "And I'll take you out for ice cream later?"

"Promise?" The two girls asked, their eyes lighting up. They enjoyed ice cream despite being thirteen. It caused Shay to become a child again. It caused Victory to act like normal.

"After this mission." Giratina promised her. "I want to see what happens."

"Okay" Shay said, leaving to go find Cela. Victory followed her, shouting joyously about ice cream.

"You two seem to get along." Mewtwo said. "Considering I've heard how you and Shaymin used to fight."

"We always were fighting" Giratina said. "But if it came down to it, we had each other's backs. She personally asked me to take care of Shay. I couldn't refuse her."

"As much as they argued." Arcey said. "They were unbeatable as a team. Their teamwork was flawless. Even more so than mine and Giratina's."

"We're off topic" Giratina said, remembering what they were talking about before Shay entered the room.

"Right" Arcey said, returning to the topic. "Eon and Ho-Oh will need assistance. I don't want to ask Shadow to do this because she's still grieving Ace. And the only members we have that could fight them are us, but we can't leave."

"Why not?" Mewtwo asked. "Are you forbidden to leave?"

"No" Arcey said. "We need to keep this place safe. Many beings want to kill the legendaries, but with me, Giratina, you, Ace, Shadow, and Eon here, they don't dare try. With all of us gone, they might just try it."

"Oh" Mewtwo said, understanding. "But how is Shadow now?"

"Let me see." Arcey said, closing her eyes to try and find the Dark Empath.

After thirty seconds, she opened her eyes. The look in her eyes was a mixture of worry and confusion.

"I can't see Shadow" she said, her voice confused and quiet.

"What do you mean?" Mewtwo asked, also confused.

"When I try to focus on the area Shadow is in" Arcey said. "Some force jams the signal. I can't view her or Kiria, so they must be in the same area."

"Is that good?" Giratina asked.

"It depends on what is jamming my signal." Arcey said. "The last time this happened was when Nightmare first appeared, but since Ace was in the Master Ball, which exploded, I highly doubt that he is the one causing this disturbance. Plus he doesn't like using that power because it's to insane to control, so even if he wasn't in the Master Ball, that most likely wouldn't be the reason my signal is jammed."

"Then what could it be?" Giratina asked, wondering what could block her signal.

"A very powerful being." Arcey said. "But I don't know of any besides Ace and Zygarde that are powerful enough to disrupt the signal like that."

"You think Zygarde has escaped?" Giratina asked, worried.

"I don't think it's him." Mewtwo said. "Why would he not attack here instead of taking on our most powerful members?"

"That is odd." Giratina mused. "Why would he?"

"I don't know" Arcey said. "I'm not even sure if it's him, but whatever is jamming my signal is very powerful indeed. I just hope Shadow and Kiria are okay."

_With Shadow and Kiria_

"_**Why do you cry over shards of metal?"**_ The voice asked from behind Shadow and Kiria. The oddest part for Shadow was that, even though the voice was chilling and terrifying beyond anything she had ever heard before, she was, strangely, not afraid of it. The voice seemed familiar, even. She couldn't place the voice, but she knew it was familiar. For some reason, her heart rate was accelerating and her body heating up, not because of fear, but because of something she couldn't currently place.

"I cry" she said, blinking her tears back. "Because my best friend is dead."

"_**You cry over a Ball?"**_ the voice asked, seeming to not be able to understand Shadow's sorrow. Shadow was too unfocused to turn around and confront the voice, but her anger came into her voice with her next statement.

"This Ball" she said, her voice shaking from anger. "Is what held my best and closest friend captive before killing him!"

"_**What did this friend mean to you"**_ the voice asked, its voice understanding. _**"That you cry over him so violently?"**_

"This friend" Shadow said, finally turning around and confronting the voice at its source. "Meant the world to me. He was the l…"

She saw the source of the voice and stopped dead in her tracks. Now she understood the familiarity of the voice.

The owner of the voice was a creature that seemed to be made of pure black fire, Darkness evident. Its entire body was black and seemed to be radiating unholy black fire. It had hair that was white and behaved in a way similar to fire. Around its neck was a red flaming section that resembled a lower jaw of a creature. Its eyes were the most intimidating feature. They were blood red and were larger than human eyes, but were displaying anger and Darkness. In Shadow's mind she thought that this creature resembled Darkrai, but it seemed much more evil.

"D-D-Darkrai?" she tested her suspicions.

"_**Not at all."**_ The creature said, his voice dark and menacing.

"Ace?" Shadow said, hoping that it was her best friend.

"_Who am I kidding"_ she thought to herself. _"If this isn't Darkrai, then it must be Ace. Only he can become this powerful."_

"Ace" Shadow shouted, running up to "Ace" and hugging him around the neck. She began to sob into his chest. "Ace" just stood there for a full ten seconds, seemingly having no idea what to do. In ten seconds, though, he returned Shadow's hug, rubbing the back of her head comfortingly.

"_**Not exactly."**_ The creature said, seemingly chuckling. _**"But I still know who you are, Shadow."**_

"N-Nightmare?" Shadow asked, looking up into his eyes. "Are you his other persona, Nightmare?"

"_**Yes I am."**_ The True Nightmare said, looking into hers. He seemed to have no idea how to say what he was going to say. _**"I am Nightmare. It will be all right."**_

"You seem calmer than the last time we met." Shadow said, pulling Nightmare closer.

"_**I am still part of Ace Hunter"**_Nightmare said. _**"Since he would not harm you, neither would I".**_

"So how did you escape the Master Ball?" Shadow asked, remembering the Master Ball exploding.

"_**You think that weak piece of metal could hold me?"**_ Nightmare asked, his tone displaying surprise.

"But it cracked." Shadow said, her tears returning as she buried her face in Nightmare's shoulder, which felt surprisingly warm (you know being Darkness and all). "And it exploded and I thought I'd lost you forever."

"_**Don't worry"**_ Nightmare said in a voice that resembled Ace's more than his own (even though his voice was a twisted, sinister version of Ace's) as he hugged Shadow tightly as if she would disappear if he didn't. _**"I'd never leave you Shadow. I love you and won't let anything happen to you. It just took me a while to figure out that I should let Nightmare take over because he is far more physically powerful than I am. I could feel your sadness and decided to use any means necessary to escape and comfort you."**_

"You did all that for me?" Shadow asked, looking into Nightmare's eyes, which didn't seem so angry.

"_**Yes"**_ Nightmare said.

"Shadow" Kiria said from behind the Dark Empath. "Get me out of this thing."

Shadow pulled away from Nightmare and turned around to find Kiria trapped in a field of pure Darkness, however it was translucent. It didn't seem to be harming her, just preventing her from escaping.

"Why is she trapped in there?" She asked Nightmare. She knew Ace was in there somewhere, but she had no idea what kind of person Nightmare was.

"_**When I become this powerful"**_ Nightmare explained. _**"My aura affects anyone around me with horrendous nightmares. That field is the only thing protecting her."**_

"Get it off of her." Shadow said calmly.

"_**It will disappear when I'm out of range."**_ Nightmare said, turning around. _**"When it does, I want you two to run. I will send Eon, Ho-Oh, and all the workers here. Wait for them and escape."**_

"Why?" Shadow asked the Ultimate Nightmare. "Aren't you going to come with us?"

"_**Ace Hunter will join you after I kill the twins and destroy this building of abominations."**_ Nightmare said.

"You seem to be excited for that." Shadow observed.

"_**t's not everyday I get to kill the twins and blow up a building."**_ Nightmare said. _**"Now remember: when Eon and Ho-Oh arrive with the workers, you all need to escape. Have Ho-Oh transport you all to the school and wait for Ace Hunter there."**_

"All right" Shadow said, understanding.

"_**Be safe"**_ Nightmare said in Ace's voice before turning around and walking away.

_With Eon and Ho-Oh_

The twins stared down at their fallen opponents, remaining in their pokéformes just in case.

"They lasted longer than I expected they would." Archie said, pondering.

"Still they fell." Maxie said.

"But they have weaknesses to both of the attacks." Archie said. "They survived until the end of the attack. No one we've ever used this attack on has ever lasted that long."

"It's because they're legendaries" Cyrus said from his seat behind them at the wall. "They're in a class all their own."

"But we're more powerful than them." Maxie said, confused.

"Maxie." Cyrus said, shaking his head. "I've taught you both time and time again that you shouldn't underestimate an opponent because of his or her looks. They have power inside of them that may match yours. Especially the Dark one. That's why I acted quickly and used the Master Ball on him instead of fighting him."

"What's so powerful about him?" Archie asked. "The Master Ball could him so that was no big deal. He probably has no hidden power."

As if on cue, every being in the room felt a tremendous Dark power approaching them. Ho-Oh and Eon writhed in their sleep, seemingly tormented by something. Even Cyrus, who was normally a stone wall, seemed afraid of this power. The twins clenched their fists in an attempt to psych themselves up to face the power that they felt.

The doors burst open as a creature that resembled a demon walked into the room. Dark fields immediately surrounded Eon, Ho-Oh, and the workers.

"His aura" Cyrus (the only one who could read auras) said with fear. "It is exactly like Ace Hunter's. That monster is Ace Hunter."

"A-Ace?" Eon weakly asked, waking up.

"That's Ace?" Ho-Oh asked, looking at the creature in front of her.

"That must be what he became that caused mom to be unable to see him." Eon deduced.

Immediately after they realized that the shadows opened up beneath them, drawing them all in.

"What's going on?!" Eon shouted as she, Ho-Oh, and the workers were pulled into the shadows.

"_**You're being transported to Shadow"**_ Nightmare said as they disappeared. _**"Once there, have Ho-Oh transport you to Pokémorph."**_

"So this is his pokéforme." Maxie said, summoning energy from the Earth into her claws. She ran up to Ace (Nightmare) and slashed at him, but missed. The reason she missed wasn't because she had bad aim; it was because Nightmare had dodged her attack and had shoved his fist through Maxie's chest, despite her having heavy armor.

"What are you?!" she gasped through the pain and blood leaking from her chest. "How did you escape the Master Ball?! It was supposed to be able inescapable, yet you've escaped. How?!"

"_**I am Nightmare."**_ Nightmare said, removing his fist from her chest.

"I think it's time we showed him our true power." Archie said.

"Agreed" Maxie said, using Recover.

The two of the touched orbs that they had on their chests that were previously invisible. After they had touched them, a red field with an Omega symbol surrounded Maxie, while a blue one with an Alpha symbol surrounded Archie.

When the light died down the two of them had undergone some great physical changes.

Maxie had grown to almost twice her size, the black stripes on her body turning the color of lave. Her red armor had lightened by at least three shades as well. The white spikes on her body turned black. Her tail lengthened and sort of uncurled. Her eyes lightened to the color of lava. At first Nightmare thought this was Mega Evolution, but he soon figured out that this was something far different. He decided to refer to it as Primal Reversion. After completing her Primal Reversion, Maxie gave a roar of challenge to the True Nightmare. Her aura had become visible and was the color of lava.

Archie had grown larger too. His rear fins had become longer as his body changed. The red lines on his body became white as they slightly altered. Symbols moved along his back until they appeared on his head and went under his eyes. His eyes became larger and more threatening as the symbols curved underneath them. Once his Primal Reversion ceased, Archie gave his own roar of challenge. His aura had reached its peak and was visible and dark blue.

"_**Oh, this is gonna be fun"**_ Nightmare said, chuckling a little as he walked up to his two opponents.

_With Shadow and Kiria_

The Dark field around Kiria dissipated as Nightmare left. She fell to the ground as her momentum gave way (she'd been leaning on the field, trying to push it). Shadow ran over and helped her up, brushing some of the dirt off of her.

"Thanks" Kiria said, brushing some of the dirt off of herself. "What was that thing?"

"That was Ace" Shadow said, beginning to chew on her bottom lip in anxiousness. She knew what the twins were capable of. Did Ace stand a chance, even as Nightmare?

"That was Ace?!" Kiria repeated, making the statement a question. "That monster was Ace?"

"When he releases his hold on the monstrous nightmare powers inside of himself." Shadow explained. "He did that to break out of the Master Ball and defeat the twins."

"Why did he put me in that field" Kiria asked. "When he didn't put you in one?"

"His aura can cause Pokémon to have nightmares." Shadow explained. "So he put up that field to protect you from them."

"Can he beat the twins" Kiria asked, a little worried. "Whoever they are?"

"I think so" Shadow said. "But I'm not entirely sure."

"I believe he can" Kiria said, cheering for her friend.

"I do too" Shadow said.

Suddenly Eon, Ho-Oh, and all of the workers that were held hostage came up from the floor, cloaked in shadows. Eon and H-Oh were barely conscious, but the workers seemed to be fine.

"Eon! Ho-Oh!" Shadow cried, running over to her two friends. "What happened to you guys?"

"The twins." Eon said. "I almost got the Eon Gate open enough to obliterate those two, but my stupid body gave out."

"Is Ace in there?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, he's in there." Eon said. "Or whatever he's become."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, confused at Eon's statement.

"You mean you didn't see him?" Eon asked. "That demonic, shadowy thing?"

"That's Nightmare" Shadow said. "He's what Ace becomes when he releases his nightmare powers."

"Well, whatever he is." Ho-Oh said weakly. "He's about to hand the twins their asses."

"Ho-Oh" Eon said, coughing. "Take us to the school."

"On it" Ho-Oh said.

"I'm going to help Ace" Shadow said, running towards where Nightmare and the twins were.

"Be careful" Eon said.

"Why aren't you going to try to tell her to stay?" Ho-Oh asked, confused.

"When it involves Ace" Eon said. "Nothing will stop her. Take us Ho-Oh. Shadow and Ace will catch up."

Ho-Oh nodded and summoned a portal beneath the legendaries and the workers, taking them to Pokémorph High. Once there the janitor, Mr. Sugimori (or Ken as he preferred to be called) was startled in the middle of his drawing, which resembled a Rhydon. Kiria explained everything to the man, who nodded and got some ice packs for Eon and Ho-Oh.

_With Shadow_

The Dark Empath ran down the hallway as fast as she could, too shaken up over almost losing her best friend to use her Synchronize ability to get there faster. When she reached the closed door that concealed Nightmare and the twins, she slowly and quietly opened it, careful not to make any noise. She silently looked in to watch the fight between her best friend (sort of) and two of the most sadistic and cruel beings she'd ever encountered.

_With Nightmare_

The twins were not going to underestimate their opponent this time. They had decided to go all out, using their ultimate attack: Gaia's Wrath. The power of the move as increased due to their Primal states.

Archie summoned the Water energy that gathered as orbs near the ceiling. Maxie punched the ground with Earth energy, causing an area around Ace with a diameter of three feet to appear below him, glowing the color of lava. The entire time Nightmare hadn't moved an inch.

After about thirty seconds the twins released the energy they had stored up. The orbs of Water energy rained down on Nightmare while pointed, explosive spikes of Earth energy stabbed at him from underneath. A large number of explosions followed, concealing the result of the attack from both Shadow and the twins.

When the smoke cleared, not only was Nightmare unharmed, but he hadn't moved an inch.

Maxie and Archie couldn't contain their fear as Nightmare slowly walked toward them, Darkness radiating off of him.

"_**my turn"**_ was all he said before summoning two swords made of pure Darkness.

_With Shadow_

Shadow looked away in her hiding place, knowing that Nightmare wasn't going to let the twins leave the factory alive. She heard the sounds of swords swinging, blood spurting, and screaming, followed by the sound of energy being released, and then silence.

She looked out to see Nightmare standing in between two piles of ashes she guessed were Archie and Maxie.

_With Nightmare_

Nightmare walked toward Cyrus, who was visibly shaking with his fear. In Nightmare's hand appeared a ball of Darkness almost as black as his own heart. Cyrus looked at it, sweating profusely, the sheer thought of what Nightmare might do with it almost driving him to insanity.

What Nightmare did with it, however, was grab Cyrus by the head and shove it in his face, causing the effects of the Dark Void to triple due to point black contact. Cyrus writhed in his own nightmare before collapsing over, dead.

"_**That"**_ Nightmare said, coldly. _**"was for the Master Ball. And for hurting my friends."**_

_**"But"**_ Nightmare said, looking around. _**"This abomination of a factory still needs to be eliminated."**_

With that, Nightmare summoned forth Dark energy into his chest, launching the orb of Darkness into the air.

_**"Nightmare Hell's Comet!"**_ Nightmare shouted, causing the orb to grow

After about five seconds, it exploded, raining down powerful bursts of Darkness all around. In about thirty seconds, the factory would be dust. If he hadn't used so much power escaping the Master Ball, he could've destroyed it sooner.

Nightmare collapsed, reverting back to Ace Hunter before hitting the ground. Before he actually touched the ground, however, Shadow ran over and caught him, picking him up bridal style (or in this case was it groom style?).

She summoned the powers of the shadows to transport her and Ace to the Hall, effectively using Shadow Force.

"Funny" she said to an unconscious Ace as they traveled through the Distortion World to reach their destination. "This is like the twenty fourth time I've carried an unconscious you back to the Hall."

Ace muttered something in his sleep. Shadow couldn't make out what, but it sounded somewhere along the lines of "thanks".

When she arrived, Arcey looked at Ace and shook her head, a smile on her face.

"I guess he'll get his answers tomorrow." She said, psychically carrying him to his room, tucking him in. Maura walked in and snuggled under the covers with him, falling asleep quickly even though it wasn't very late (it was around 7:00 PM). Shadow giggled and crawled into bed as well, shrugging her shoulders as she cast Sleep Powder on herself to fall asleep quickly and join Ace in his dream.

* * *

_In an unknown location (to the reader anyways)_

The man walked out of the shadows, throwing the girl down onto the ground before his "employer", a man cloaked in shadows. The man in the shadows looked at the girl with slight curiosity.

The man that had held the girl wore a black uniform with orange borders. Part of it had been ripped off, probably in a previous struggle. His face showed calculation and cunning. His hair resembled a fire, due to its shape and orange color. His eyes were ice blue and he had an orange goatee.

"_**This isn't the key"**_ he said, his voice showing irritation.

"This is her descendant." The orange haired man said, ignoring the irritation altogether.

"_**So it would seem"**_ the shadowy figure said, chuckling. _**"And you stole her from right under Arceus' nose. I have to say, Lysandre, that's impressive."**_

"Right" Lysandre said. "So can you break free yet?"

"_**Unfortunately no"**_ the shadowy figure said. _**"I'll still need the other key to do that"**_

"But then you'll be free, right?" Lysandre asked curiously.

"_**Yes"**_ the shadowy creature said. _**"And then I shall take my revenge upon these wretched mortals."**_


	21. Legend's Night Out Part 1: References

Chapter Twenty One: Legend's Night Out Part One: References

_Inside Ace's mind_

"**Damn, that was awesome."** Darkrai congratulated the person who he shared a body with, something he didn't do much (congratulating, not sharing a body- he did that a lot—remember the rituals the Kyuryoon preformed-ch. 19) **"Not even I would have done that. You've got potential to be great, kid."**

"You know that it was Nightmare." Ace said, by now used to Darkrai, who stopped being so aggressive once he watched Ace show his aggressiveness.

"**But he's a part of you" **Darkrai said, confused as to why Ace wasn't owning up to his actions like normal.

"I wouldn't have used his power" Ace said harshly, even surprising Darkrai. "if it wasn't for that damn Master Ball! I had to use his power to escape that thing and what you could pull from me wasn't going to be enough."

"**Why not let me use his power?"** Darkrai asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"One" Ace said, catching the joke. "I'm not stupid. I'm not giving you that much power. Two: it only works for me, so you can't access it. It must be that it's attached to my energy signature and not yours, so it only lets me use it. Also, you're already Dark enough. If you got any darker, you'd be invisible.

"**Touché" **Darkrai said, chuckling a bit. **"You know you used to be so much more afraid of me before."**

"I was six" Ace said. "And you just started using violence. I got used to it over time and now I'm not even phased. Besides, you can't threaten me with much anymore since I learned to control my own mind"

"**Yes"** Darkrai said. **"You're the most formidable opponent I've ever faced. If I went up against you in the physical plane, I think it could either way."**

"I would love to have a physical fight with you" Ace said. "To see which of us is stronger, but the confines of my mind aren't the proper place for it"

"**Right"** Darkrai said, realizing that his test would have to wait.

"**Oh, Hunter"** he said as he left Ace's consciousness to move to his own corner of Ace's mind. **"I do believe you'll enjoy the surprise waiting for you when you wake up."**

"I know it's not from you" Ace said, an indifferent look on his face.

"**It's not"** Darkrai's voice said, chuckling a little. **"You're right. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it all the more when you see what it is."**

Ace sighed. _"That guy"_ he thought. _"is a pain in the ass to deal with all the time"_

"What about me?" a very familiar voice asked as its source entered the room, her white clothes standing out a bit against the darker environment of Ace's mind (at least this portion).

"You're all right." Ace said. "Welcome to my section of the mind that I inhabit."

"It's a lovely mind." Shadow said.

"Are you kidding?!" Ace said, seeing through what she said. "It looks like a goth's house. How about you and me go to a nicer section."

"All right" Shadow said, giggling. "Lead the way."

The two of them went to a nicer section of Ace's mind and sat and talked until a loudass voice shot them awake, sending Shadow's consciousness into her body.

_Ace's room_

Ace woke up from his battle with Cyrus and the twins realizing two things. The first was that Shadow was in his bed and probably had been for the past few hours. The second thing he realized was that he was holding her, which had probably happened while he was dreaming.

The stranger one, however, was the fact that Shadow was in his bed. He shrugged it off because she stirred from the Hyper Voice Arcey sent their way.

"Good morning, Ace!" Maura called cheerfully, already out of bed and dressed.

"Morning, Ace" Shadow said, waking up and looking up at her best friend.

"Morning Shadow" Ace said, sitting up.

Mewtwo and Palkia happened to be walking past Ace's open door when they looked in to see Ace and Shadow in Ace's bed together.

"Hey, Ace" Palkia called. "Nice!"

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked, confused as to what the Space Pokémon meant.

"You and Shadow getting it on." Mewtwo said, chuckling. "Nice"

"What?" Ace asked again, still not understanding. Then it hit him and Shadow.

"Um—um—we weren't…" they both started to say, their faces red from embarrassment before Mewtwo cut him off.

"We know" he said, holding up a hand. "For one thing, you're both fully clothed. Secondly, we saw Shadow bring you in here unconscious and put you to bed before joining you."

"What about in his mind?" Palkia asked, laughing a little.

"I doubt it" Mewtwo said. "Darkrai is inside of Ace's mind, so I don't think they'd do something like that with the chance of him watching."

"Oh, leave them alone, you two" Melody said as she walked by to eat breakfast. (Melody was accepted into the Council a while back (ch. 7) and moved in shortly after the events of chapter 17 because she wanted to finish out that month's rent.) "If he says he didn't do it, he didn't do it."

"Besides" Melody said, looking at Mewtwo with a slight grin. "Didn't you and Genny have some "fun" last night?"

Now it was Mewtwo's turn to be embarrassed.

"Well, yes, but…" he started, but Melody cut him off.

"And Palkia" she continued. "I overheard you speak to Mewtwo about you and Dialga last night."

"Yep" Palkia said with a look of pride on his face. "I'm willing to bet she'll have a little trouble walking today."

"Considering she's a Steel type" Mewtwo said jokingly. "I'm surprised that you're not having trouble walking."

"I'm just really durable." Palkia said, bragging.

"Either that or you didn't really "take the plunge"." Mewtwo said, a smile on his lips.

"At least I didn't ruin the couch" Palkia said, getting in Mewtwo's face.

"I told you never to speak of that!" Mewtwo growled, getting closer to Palkia, who was backing slowly away. Mewtwo wasn't known as the Most Powerful Psychic (next to Shadow and Bianca (Mega Evolved) that is) for nothing; his reputation was intimidating, even among other members of the Council (not as intimidating as the Unholy Trinity, but still).

Palkia decided not to say anything more for fear of getting his head punched.

"Guys, shut the F #$ up!" Ace and Shadow shouted, launching Dark Ball and Moonblast on the word F #$ respectively. The blasts hit, causing super effective damage to Mewtwo and Palkia and causing them to hit the wall.

Ace and Shadow got out of bed, not having to get dressed (they were already dressed from before). They walked to the breakfast table and sat down.

_At the breakfast table_

The legendaries all sat down to breakfast, all of them knowing that they were going to get a lecture of some sort.

Instead, however, Arcey stood up and began talking as usual, but with a different idea in mind.

"I've decided that we need a girl's night out." She said abruptly. Every legendary in the Hall looked at her with confusion, expecting some blabbing on about their training, but this was completely unexpected.

"I'm new here" Melody leaned over and whispered to Shadow, who was on her left. "so I don't know what's going on. Is this normal?"

"No, actually" Shadow said, a confused and suspicious look on her face. "this is new. Normally we get lectured about how we don't train enough. I've never once heard her say anything about this."

"Who the hell are you?!" Ace and Eon shouted. "And what the hell have you done with Arcey/my mom?!"

"I'm completely sane" Arcey said. "And I'm the original. I've realized that I might be overworking the fact I'm overtraining some of you. I think we could use a night of rest. So after school today, we'll have a girl's night out."

"What about the guys?" Entei asked, running a hand through his hair.

"You guys can do whatever." Arcey said. "I'm just taking the girls to the mall for some fun."

"Pass!" Eon and Dialga shouted, getting a confused look from Melody.

"The last time Arcey took us to the mall" Shadow explained. "We only went to the girly things and stores. Eon, Ace, all the boys, and Dialga were bored when we walked into the nail salon. Once we reached the massage clinic, they up and left us."

"Arcey brought the boys to the nail salon?" Melody asked, giggling.

"She quickly realized that boys liked different things than girls." Shadow said, also giggling. "Luckily, Giratina was with us and took the boys to go have their own fun (along with Dialga and Eon)."

"So, what would the boys do while we're away?" Melody asked.

"Probably game" Shadow whispered. "Or hang with Giratina. It depends on what they feel like doing."

"You can't pass." Arcey said, addressing Eon and Dialga. "I say you will go with us"

"Like f #$ we will." The two of them shouted back, prompting Arcey to launch Judgements at them, which they had both trained to endure (Eon just tanked it).

"I can't go" May said. "I promised an old friend that I'd meet him and a couple of his buddies for a visit."

"Fine" Arcey said. "Only because you had a prior commitment."

'I'll stay here too" Melody said, causing Arcey to look at her.

"Why?" Arcey asked, being a little softer with the newest member of the Council.

"Because I want to hang with the guys" Melody said. "They usually have my kind of fun."

"Are you sure?" Arcey asked. Giratina (who was sitting next to her) shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not going to do anything that a girl would be offended by." He said. He then looked at Entei with a glare, his voice growling. "And that means no strippers this time."

"What does he mean 'this time'?" Melody asked Shadow.

"The last time we did one of these things" Shadow said. "Entei invited some strippers over. Giratina took one look at them and sent them to the Distortion World. Entei got his ass kicked by Eon and Dialga, who had stayed with the guys. The way Ace told it was hilarious."

"I'll bet" Melody said chuckling a little.

"So then" Arcey said, looking at Giratina. "What would you do?"

"Maybe Battle Royale: Blood Edition" Giratina said, a toothy grin on his face and his fist in the air.

At this all the boys, along with Eon and Dialga cheered loudly. Ace and Eon jumped up on the table and pumped their fists in the air while making testosterone filled sounds before proceeding to engage in a brawl of their own.

"Stop it you two!" Arcey shouted at the two brawlers, who continued to wail on each other. Giratina finally stood up and grabbed them by the shirts and pulled them up so their ears were close to his mouth (this isn't saying Giratina is stronger, but they're not struggling to break free).

"Listen, you two" he whispered in a voice so quiet only the two of them could hear it. "If you keep this up, then you'll have to be punished. I'd hate to ban you from the Battle Royale: Blood Edition, but if you keep this up, then Team Black Flames will have to be disqualified."

When he said that, Ace and Eon got looks of pure fear on their faces that not even Zygarde could have produced. Melody's jaw dropped at the fact that Giratina could have said something to make them that scared.

"What did he tell them?" she asked Shadow, a little fear in her voice from the fact that the two bravest and most reckless people she knew could be afraid of a few words.

"I didn't hear" Shadow said. "But I'm willing to bet that he told them he'd disqualify them from the Battle Royale: Blood Edition if they didn't settle down."

"That's enough to scare them that much?!" Melody exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"Trust me" Shadow said. "You've never seen a Battle Royale with us involved. They're, as Ace or Eon would describe, pure awesomeness and godly pleasure all rolled into one."

"That cool?" Melody asked.

"Yep." Shadow said. "Ace and Eon are the reigning champs. The last time Team Catastrox came and got smashed. I sometimes join in for a great time. I think I will this time too."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna love this group." Melody said. "Wait, Team Catastrox? As in that nightmare story that we tell kids to scare them. The one about that Pokémon myth that is essentially the devil himself times a thousand?"

"Yes" Shadow said. "Yes, you will. And yes, that Catastrox. He's just a myth but that was Giratina and Mewtwo's team."

"Before you can get to your testosterone bloodbath" Arcey said, clearing her throat. "Ace, Eon, Melody, and Shadow have to finish school today first."

"Awww" everyone groaned. "Do we have to?"

"We can skip one day" Ace and Eon said.

"Nope" Arcey said. "Besides Giratina only does the Battle Royale at night, so you'd be past school hours anyway."

"Fine" Ace and Eon groaned.

"Besides" Arcey said. "I'm not taking the girls out until later tonight, so you can't have your 'pure awesomeness and godly ecstasy all rolled into one' until then anyway"

"Whatever" the two brawlers said, going back to their seats.

"Now that that's out of the way." Arcey said, turning to Ace, Eon Shadow, and Melody. "You four. Get to school."

"But first" Arcey said, her tone serious. "Xerneas has been captured by Lysandre. Prepare for recon and rescue tomorrow."

"Fine" the four of them said, heading out the door. The other legendaries went off to do something to pass the time.

"Ace, wait." Arcey said. "I'll give you your answers now."

Ace stood in front of Arcey.

"What are they?" Ace asked.

"Listen carefully" Arcey said as she told him what he wanted to know. When Ace had gotten what he wanted, he ran to catch up with his friends, thanking Arcey as he left.

Arcey smiled and looked at Giratina.

"We did a good job raising these kids, didn't we?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Giratina exclaimed. "You tried to hook all of them up! I noticed that Palkia had a limp this morning. Dialga had one, but it was a very small one. What does that make you think they did?!"

"Got into a fight" Arcey suggested.

"They've been in fights before." Giratina said. "And usually arms get broken. Remember the time Ace and Palkia took her 'Gears of Time'?"

"Yes" Arcey said flashing back.

_Flashback- eight years ago_

Sapphire and her little group of friends raced up the tower in an attempt to stop Dialga's rampage after losing her 'Gears of Time' or her favorite pair of earrings that happened to resemble gears. Her little group was her, a Munchlax boy, a Charmeleon boy, and a Riolu girl (not Kiria). Dialga was at the top, pissed off so much that part of her was turning orange. Ace and Palkia had nicknamed this level of anger, Primal Mode (not to be confused with Primal Reversion) due to the intense level of anger and fighting prowess 'unlocked' during the duration of it.

"Are you sure we can calm Dialga down?" the Riolu, Grace, asked, a little nervous to take on the Time Goddess herself.

"It's fine" Sapphire assured her. "Dialga's a good friend of mine. Besides, she's our age, so our experience is on a similar level. My sister's trying to fix her from where she is, but we're having problems with that."

"But what if we have to fight Dialga?" the Charmeleon, Char, asked.

"Let me handle her." Sapphire said, shaking her blond hair out of her eyes.

The four of them made it to the top of the tower, where Dialga was standing, shouting in anger, her aura purely visible.

Sapphire simply walked over to the Time Goddess and bitch slapped her, causing her to flinch.

"What the hell was that for!?" Dialga shouted at Sapphire, her anger levels to a normal area.

"You were in Primal Mode again." Sapphire said.

"Oh" Dialga said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Sapphire said. "We found the Gears."

"You did?" Dialga almost squealed (she really, really loved those earrings). Sapphire handed over the earrings, which glowed green with a blue snowflake pattern in the middle. Dialga took them and put them in their case, returning to the Hall.

"So what do we do now?" the Munchlax, Chompers (it was a nickname) asked.

"I guess we—" Sapphire started to say before Palkia teleported into the area, laughing his ass off.

"Boy, Dialga, you should've seen the look on your face when we took your earrings." He laughed out loud (he had his eyes closed).

He opened his eyes to see Sapphire and her group of friends, but no Dialga.

"So it was you." Sapphire said, getting menacingly closer to Palkia, who got a look of fear on his face.

"Um… I.. uhhh" Palkia stuttered. "Ace. A little help here."

Ace appeared from the shadows that were on the floor, an irritated look on his face.

"What is it Palkia?" he asked. "I told you not to tell Dialga we pranked her."

Ace noticed Sapphire at this point, who was really pissed off that her cousin had done this.

"All three of you" she whispered to her friends. "Get a Brick Break ready and wait for my command."

"Allright" the three friends said, preparing the Fighting Type moves. Sapphire walked up to Ace and grabbed him from behind on his arms. Ace struggled lightly, Sapphire's friends running up to him with their moves ready.

At that moment May appeared, ready to help calm Dialga immediately after she had prepared a powerful Hypnosis (one strong enough to knock out 'Primal'Dialga), just in time to watch Ace jerk his arm, catching Sapphire's in the motion and producing a sickening snap.

_Present time_

"Yeah I remember" Arcey said. "That was the time Ace broke Sapphire's arm"

"Yeah" Giratina said, remembering that event. "That was unpleasant."

"I remember that he apologized to his cousin like twenty times." Arcey said, still in the past.

"I'm pretty sure they had a little fun last night." Giratina said, bringing Arcey back to the present.

"As long as they don't ruin my couch." Arcey said

"Get over the damn couch!" Giratina shouted.

"Would you want to sit on it?" Arcey asked.

"We 'used' that couch before" Giratina said. "And you sat on it just fine."

"That's different." Arcey said.

"Not really" Giratina said, grabbing his love interest in a side hug. "But, yes you did a good job raising them."

"You helped" Arcey said."

"Not that much" Giratina said.

"You're like a father to them" Arcey said.

"I guess" Giratina said, chuckling. "I guess."

_Pokémorph high-hallway_

"So, what's the Battle Royale like?" Melody asked Ace as they walked down the hall of their school on the way to their first class.

"Sorry" Ace said. "First rule of Battle Royale: Ya don't talk about Battle Royale. Besides, you're staying home with us guys and Eon and Dialga. You'll find out firsthand what it's like."

"Okay" Melody said, satisfied with his answer.

Shadow noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see a girl at her locker. Several students walked up to her and offered to shake her hand to greet her, but she politely declined their offers.

"What's up with her?" Ace asked, noticing the girl. "Something's familiar about her."

The four of them walked over to the girl to introduce themselves.

_The girl's perspective-1__st__ person_

Sigh. Great. Another person that wants to 'welcome me to our "great" school'. Why don't people get that I just want to be left alone. This jerk walked up to me, trying to 'welcome' me to this school. But when he put his hand out to have me shake it, I politely refused like my mother told me. He didn't quite get why and I didn't want to tell him. The last thing I need is to be labeled a monster. My mother always told me that I should just keep my abilities under control, but it's so hard. Funny, I'll bet my brother never had this kind of trouble with his abilities. My mom always told me about him and his 'destiny'. She made it seem like he was so great.

But I must say: for all the time she told me about him, she would always say I was special too. She did say he was picked because usually the male is the one because it is a harsh process. I'll bet I could handle it, but she said that he couldn't handle it alone. There was another person with him that helped him get through it. My mother always told me that if it wasn't for that other person that my brother wouldn't have survived.

Four more people came my way. It seems that they want to introduce themselves. Woohoo. I guess I'll have to tell them what I tell everyone else. But the boy seems really familiar.

_Normal POV_

Ace and the rest of the group walked over to the girl, who seemed a little irritated to see them. Ace seemed to think she looked familiar.

The girl wore a tattered black dress that went down to her knees, but was lower in the back. It rippled like a living organism, even though there was no breeze. She wore black, shadowy leggings that seemed to be alive. Her shoes were raised (not heels, but platform) and were as black as her dress. She wore a necklace that had crimson, diamond shaped crystals on it and hung just below her collar bone and just above her breasts. She wore long black gloves that were of the same material as her dress and reached her shoulders. They twitched slightly as her irritation showed. Her skin was a little paler that most, but not really noticeable as an outstanding feature. Her face currently was showing an expression of irritation, but it was normally emotionless and almost cold. Her hair was white, the exact opposite shade of Ace's hair. Her hair was much longer than Ace's though, reaching down past her shoulders to her waist when it was let down. It was, however, behind her, flowing like in a breeze. The reason for this was because she was releasing a small bit of her power in order to cause the psychics of the approaching group (Ace and his friends) to wish to back away. Her eyes were ice blue and seemed to pierce one's soul, their looks cool and intimidating.

When Ace and his friends reached her, she tensed up a little. She was reading Ace's aura, his Dark powers prevalent.

"What do you want?" She said, growling a little. "And if you say 'welcome to this school. We're glad you're here' I will break your arm."

"Interesting" said Ace. "But we're not here to say that. We're here to introduce ourselves."

"I'm Ace" he said, extending his hand towards the girl."

"I don't shake hands" she said, turning away. If one looked at her face, they would see a small look of hurt on it.

"I'm immune to nightmares." Ace said plainly, shocking the girl, and causing her to look at him.

"What?" she asked, unsure what she had just heard.

"Your nightmare powers won't affect me or Shadow here" Ace said, pointing to Shadow.

"Do you know what I am?!" She said, raising her voice. "Everyone at my previous school hates or fears me for being a monster, something I'm not."

"I am a monster." Ace said. "I'm a Darkrai as well. I know just what it means to hold back a monster inside of you."

The girl grabbed Ace's hand to find that he was indeed unaffected by her nightmares.

"I'm surprised" she said. "Even holding back with fifty percent of my power, I still give people nightmares."

"I use nine tenths" Ace said, causing the girl's jaw to drop.

"You must have a real monster inside of you" the girl said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ace." Ace said. He then pointed at Shadow, Eon and Melody. "And this is Shadow, Eon, and Melody. And yes I do."

"My names Darkora." The girl, Darkora, said.

"Funny" Ace said. "That was my mother's name."

"Mine too" Darkora said. She was going to say something else when a girl dressed in green ran up to Ace.

"Ace" the greed clad girl, Cela, said. "Can you help me find Jirachi? He went after May and I can't track her."

"On it" Ace said to Cela. He turned to Dakrora. "Excuse me."

He used the shadows to send himself to Jirachi's location.

"He can use Shadow Force?" Darkora asked.

"Yep" Eon said. "Trained by the Death God himself."

"Cool" Darkora said.

_With May_

"It's great that you could come out here and hang with us May." Ash, May's best friend, said, grabbing a soda. Ash had also brought his friend Brock and Brock's cousin, Max, along, seeing as how they were two more of May's childhood friends.

"Yeah" May said, grabbing herself a soda. "Arcey let me. I'm not missing anything though. It's just a girl's night out. Those are horrible."

"I know" Ash said before Brock reminded him that he'd never actually been on a girl's night out (this Ash has about the same intelligence level as the one from the anime).

"So how have you guys been?" May asked, wanting to catch up with people she hadn't seen in a while.

"Great" Max started to say before an object that looked like a star wrapped in a blanket fell to the ground in front of them.

"What is that?" Brock asked, walking over to it. He picked it up, only to have it unwrap to reveal a small pokéforme Jirachi (he liked his pokéforme a lot). The Wish Maker woke up (he'd had a nap on his journey) and stretched. He flew around the room, surveying it.

"That's Jirachi" May explained. "He can grant small wishes."

"I wish for girls" Brock said. "Lots and lots of girls."

May smacked him across the face, telling Jirachi to ignore that wish.

"Can you give us candy?" Max asked, his stomach growling. May's eyes widened the second she heard the word candy.

"Candy?" Jirachi asked, his eyes also widening (but for a different reason). "Yes, let's have candy!"

Jirachi waved his hand, causing tons of candy to fall from a portal in the ceiling. When candy stopped falling, there was three feet of candy on the floor.

"Candy!" Jirachi shouted, just about to dive headfirst into the candy when another, much darker portal opened up and a hand in a black glove grabbed him by his golden scarf thing (the little things that trail off of Jirachi that cocoons his body).

"Get back here, you little bastard." Ace said, starting to pull Jirachi back into the portal. Brock, Ash, and Max all three shot Focus Blasts at Ace, who released Jirachi and exited the portal before grabbing Jirachi again.

"Let the kid go!" Brock shouted at Ace.

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands of me" Ace said. "I've been looking for him. And he's coming with me."

Ace noticed May sitting on her seat.

"Hi May" he waved to his cousin.

"You know him?" Ash asked May.

"He's my cousin, Ace." May said. "He came here to take Jirachi home. He's not supposed to be here. He left without permission, so Ace is returning him home."

"Are you going to hurt him?" Brock asked.

"If he eats any candy or resists." Ace said.

"Why would you hurt him?" Max asked.

"Because a hyper Jirachi is bad (not as bad as hyper Mina, but still bad)." Ace said, exiting through the portal.

"Bye May" Ace said just before he closed the portal. "I'll see you later."

"Your cousin is weird." Ash said.

"You have no idea" May said, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

_Pokémorph high- With Shadow and the others_

"So" Darkora said to Shadow. "You're his girlfriend, right?"

Shadow blushed while Eon nudged her with her elbow.

"Wh-whatever gave you that idea?" Shadow asked. "I mean we like each other a lot, but we're not dating. At least fully."

"Well, you're immune to his nightmares." Darkora said. "One can only be immune to a Darkrai's nightmares if they're given the 'blessing of a Darkrai', which can only be given by a Darkrai. And you're the only one that has it."

"I'm immune because I'm the same race as him." Shadow said.

"You're not a Darkrai." Darkora said.

At that moment Ace came back through a portal.

"Ace" Darkora said. "How is your girlfriend immune to your nightmares?"

"She's the same race as me." Ace said.

"But she's a Gardevoir." Darkora said, confused.

"Your point" Ace said.

"My point is" Darkora said, a smile on her lips. "why haven't you two started dating yet?"

"Nightmares" Ace said. Darkora instantly understood what he meant.

"I'm sorry" she said, sympathizing with the Dark Type. "I know what it's like to not be able to get close to someone."

"It sucks" Ace said as a bell rang. "Well, we've got to get to class. Talk to you later, Darkora."

Ace and his friends walked off, leaving Darkora alone with her thoughts.

"_He seems like him"_ she thought. _"But I can't be sure. The description of him was too vague."_

"_But anyway"_ she concluded as she shut her locker. _"He was nice. I'd like to get to know him better."_

Darkora looked down at the floor, something catching her eye. She picked it up.

It was a small book with Ace's name on it. She opened it, looking for an address. Finding one she wrote it down and put the book in her pocket.

"_I'll return this later"_ she thought to herself. _"Right now I need to get to class."_

_Hall of Origins-after school_

"We're back, bitches!" Ace and Eon shouted as they kicked the main doors of the Hall of Origins open. Shadow and Melody just shook their heads as they followed their friends into the Hall

"Yes!" Dialga shouted excitedly. "The Black Flames are here! Now we can start the Battle Royale: Blood Edition! The girls already left, so we can start right away. Melody, you're on Shadow's team. We already picked out a name for you guys: the Psychic Powerhouses!"

"Yeah!" Ace, Eon, and Shadow shouted. Melody followed them, ready to find out just what the Battle Royale: Blood Edition actually was like.

_Battle Royale: Blood Edition Battle Site (Hall of Origins training room)_

"What up bitches!" Ace and Eon shouted as they entered the training room, Shadow and Melody right behind them. "The Black Flames are here to F #$... YOU… UP!"

The entire room cheered for the reigning champs of Battle Royale.

"Why are they cheering?" Melody asked.

"Ace and Eon are the reigning champs." Shadow said, chuckling at her friend's testosterone filled sport endeavor. "They're making their victor's taunt."

"Interesting" Melody said. "But why do they keep using 'bitch'? I mean Dialga's here."

"Dialga slings it around more than anybody" Shadow said. "It's like the official profanity of Battle Royale."

"This room looks kind of weird." Melody said, looking around.

The room was fitted with outer space wallpaper. There was a table in the middle of it that looked electronic.

Ace and Eon put on two arm bands and gave two more each to Melody and Shadow, who put them on, Melody confused the entire time.

"That looks like Dungeons and Dragons" Melody said.

"Trust me" Shadow said. "It's way better than D&amp;D."

"Sweet!" Ace and Eon high fived each other. "New table!"

"Yep" Giratina said, seated at the table next to Mewtwo. "Now we don't have to run outside and manually enter our information into the computer. This table will do it for us."

"So, who's match is it tonight?" Ace asked.

"The Psychic Powerhouses" Mewtwo read from a sheet of teams. "Versus the Black Flames in a title match. Winner take all."

"Bring it on!" Ace and Eon shouted at Shadow and Melody, who sat down at the table.

"Shadow" Ace said as he and Eon sat opposite of them. "Teach Melody how to play."

"Allright" Shadow said.

"What are these?" Melody said, looking at the objects in front of her.

"These are our die." Shadow said. "First, pick up the six sided die."

Melody did as she was told, noticing Ace and Eon were doing the same. All four of them rolled their dice. Melody rolled a four, while Shadow and Eon both rolled fives. Ace nailed a six.

"We win!" Ace and Eon fist bumped, picking up two twenty sided dice and rolled them. The combined total was thirty three.

"Allright!" they shouted, high fiving. "We got hellscape!"

They put two little figures on the space marked 33. Ace's was black while Eon's was orange. Everyone around them cheered; they knew what this meant.

"What's hellscape?" Melody asked Shadow.

"It's an environment in this game." Shadow explained. "Hellscape boosts Dark and Fire type powers. Other environments give other boosts and have debuffs, but this one has no debuffs."

Suddenly a knock was heard. Giratina looked at the "girl cam" (the Hall's security cameras), which showed activity at the front door.

"Is it the girls?" Ace and Eon asked, worried.

"It's a girl." Giratina said, looking at the security cam. "She looks similar to you Ace."

"Darkora" Ace said, causing Giratina to tense up. "I met her at school."

"You met **her**?" Giratina spat the word 'her'. "At your school?"

"She's my age." Ace said. "And her mother is named Darkora as well. I know you saw what happened when I was born, but this girl isn't that Darkora."

"Her aura is very similar to yours" Mewtwo observed, thinking.

"I know." Ace said, getting up. "I'll go see what she wants. Then we'll finish this match."

Ace went to the door and opened it. Darkora stood outside, patiently waiting.

"Hello" she said. "I'm here to return your book"

"What book?" Ace asked, confused. "I don't remember losing a book."

"This one." Darkora said, holding up the book she had picked up in the school. Ace looked at it, not seeming to recognize it.

"I don't recognize it." He said, taking it. "I'll find out whose it is."

"Thanks" Darkora said, staring at Ace, trying to read his aura.

"Hey" she said, looking at his hands. "Are you playing Battle Royale?"

"Yes" Ace said. "Do you know how to play?"

"Yes" Darkora said, her eyes lighting up a little. "But I haven't had a good challenge in a while."

"Would you like to join us?" Ace invited her.

"Sure" Darkora said, following Ace into the house. They entered the training room where the guys (and girls-besides Shadow and Melody) booed.

"Hey, hey." Ace said. "She's played before, so she's going to play singles."

The members in the room stopped booing and got quiet. Dialga walked up to Darkora and smirked.

"If you're so good" she said. "Then face me."

"Fine" Darkora said, a smirk on her face.

"After the Black Flames and the Psychic Powerhouses finish their match, then you and me will see who's the best."

"You'll be in for a shock." Darkora said, smirking.

"Back to our match." Ace said, sitting back down next to Eon. Shadow and Melody picked up their twenty sided dice and rolled them, their combined total twenty.

"Yes!" Shadow pumped her fist in the air. "We got an all boost!"

"What's that?" Melody asked.

"All of our types get a boost." Shadow said, grinning. "We can match Ace and Eon now."

"No offense, Shadow" Melody said. "But this is boring."

Every person in the room (save Ace, Eon, Shadow, Giratina, and Darkora (who muttered with a smirk: "new player")) hissed at Melody, who flinched at the comments from the other players.

"Hey" Ace said. "This is her first time playing. Cut her some slack."

"So, what do we do now?" Melody asked.

"Now the fun part begins." Ace said.

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?" Entei asked with a chuckle.

"Don't know" Raikou said. "But I'll bet it's not as much fun as we're having."

_With the girls_

"So, what are we going to do now?" Shay asked. "I'm so bored!"

"Me too!" Victory and Mina complained. "When are we gonna do something fun?"

"Oh my me!" Arcey shouted at them, clearly irritated. "We've been doing fun stuff for a while now! What would you like to do now?!"

"Go to the beach." Cela suggested. Every other girl there agreed.

"Fine!" Arcey shouted. "We'll go to the damn beach! Are you happy?!"

"Yep!" the girls shouted.

Arcey face palmed. This was going to be a long girl's night out.

* * *

how will the beach trip go? Will they have fun or will it be boring as hell? What is the "fun part" of Battle Royale: Blood Edition? Who is Darkora? Find out in future chapters of Pokemon Azure Light (maybe-i might forget like with Kiria (who will get stuff figured out about her later on))


	22. Legend's Night Out Part 2: Battle Royale

Chapter Twenty Two: Legend's Night Out Part Two: Battle Royale: Blood Edition

"So" Melody said, staring at Ace and Eon. "When does the "fun" start?"

"Oh, you'll see." Ace said, chuckling. "You'll see."

"Now we have to step on this pad" Shadow said, pointing to four pads with indicators on them. They had each person's name on them so they would know which one to step on.

The four of them stepped on their respective platforms, the platforms then rising up to the next level, which was white.

The four battlers stood facing each other, preparing for the event (except for Melody, who had no idea what was going on).

"So now what?" she asked, confused.

"Now we move on to the actual event" Ace said.

"And what is that?" Melody asked just before a fist coated in Fire hit her right in the face.

_With the spectators-two minutes earlier_

"Since they're preparing for the event" Giratina said, resetting the table. "Darkora, you and Dialga can set up."

Dialga and Darkora rolled their dice, rolling a twenty five.

"It would seem that no one gets a boost." Giratina said, looking at the board. "So it's just your normal abilities. When The Black Flames and the Psychic Powerhouses finish up, then you'll fight each other."

"Allright" Darkora and Dialga stared at each other, their eyes sparking like two anime rivals. This would be the greatest fight in their lives (or at least that was the vibe they were giving off).

"It looks like Ace and the others are starting" Giratina said, looking at the screen. "This is gonna be good."

"How so?" Darkora asked, having just met them.

"Ace and Eon are an almost unbeatable team." Mewtwo explained. "The only better team is Ace and Shadow, but she joined later so Melody is with her. They're pretty much even, so this is going to be a great fight."

"Let's see what the other Darkrai is capable of." Darkora said, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, you'll see." Palkia said, chuckling. "You'll see."

_With the girls- the beach- 4:45 PM_

The girls had decided to go to the beach. Arcey had agreed (more like they tied her up and dragged her) and they had run towards the sandy shores of Sinnoh.

They arrived at the beach to see it mostly empty, save for a few guys and two girls tanning. The girls ran to the cabanas and changed into their swimsuits (which they had brought with them-they knew they were going to the beach, those sneaky little devils).

The girls all ran into the ocean, some with beach balls, and others with snorkels. They tossed around the beach balls and splashed in the ocean.

Arcey sat down under an umbrella, reading a book. She didn't really feel like getting in the water or tanning, so she was going to read a book in the shade.

She didn't know how long she was there, but she felt the familiar pull of sleep take her a few minutes later.

_Hall of Origins Training room- Black Flames vs Psychic Powerhouses_

Melody landed on her back after bouncing several times due to the force of Eon's punch. She stood up, a little pissed off.

"What was that for?!" she shouted at Eon.

"You really haven't played this before." Eon said, her, Ace, and Shadow halting their advance.

"No sh!t, dumbass!" Melody shouted at the Fire type. "That hurt worse than usual."

"It's due to the Hellscape boost." Eon said, summoning Fire to her hands. "All Dark and Fire types get a boost on our team. You got all boost, so you both got full boosts."

"Sweet." Melody said. "So, it's just a brawl?"

"Until there's only one team left conscious." Ace said, grinning and clenching his fist.

"Well, then" Melody said, standing up. "Let's get this done."

Melody threw a punch so fast, that Eon only would've been able to dodge it if she was ready for it. It slammed her in the head and sent her back a few feet. She recovered quickly and grinned evilly, Fire in her eyes as well as her hands.

"This is gonna be fun!" she said, walking up to Melody. Ace and Shadow stood in front of each other, ready to face off with each other.

_With the spectators_

"Oh sh!t!" Entei exclaimed. "They're gonna have the brawl of the century!"

"This is gonna be great!" Dialga said, tensing up. "The Black Flames haven't gone all out in a long time."

"This is only the fifth time we've done this." Mewtwo said.

"But they've never used their full power before today." Dialga said. "Now they just might."

"That's true" Mewtwo said, also a little eager to see the full might of the Black Flames, or the Psychic Powerhouses for that matter.

"The rules this time are pokéformes acceptable." Giratina said, leaning back on his chair and smiling. "That way we can see the full extent of their fighting prowess."

"But wouldn't that overload the training room?" Darkora asked.

"You're new here" Mewtwo said. "So I understand your worry. But this room could handle it. There are seals inside of it to keep the ungodly power that they emit under control."

"Not someone at his level" Darkora said, pointing to Ace. "I can sense his power. It's incredible."

"Trust me" Mewtwo said, chuckling. "You have no idea what he's capable of."

"I should know what my own twin is capable of." Darkora said, her expression immediately after saying it revealing that she said something she shouldn't have.

Every person in the room looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" Mewtwo asked, both confused and suspicious at the same time.

"I-I-I didn't say anything." Darkora said, blushing slightly and trying to cover up her slip.

"We're not idiots." Mewtwo said. "We've encountered things like this before. You can just say it we all heard you."

"Fine" Darkora said. "I'll tell you."

"We're listening" Palkia said.

"Well" Darkora said, preparing to tell a story. "It goes something like this."

_Flashback- ten years ago_

The little girl looked up at her mother, who resembled her a great deal.

The girl wore a black dress that went down to her knees. Under it were black leggings that went into her black boots. Her boots were very thin, yet very durable. She wore black gloves that resembled claws. Her hair was white as snow. Her face was a little paler than most, but it wasn't dangerously pale. It showed pure childlike innocence. Her icy blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. Her smile contrasted her dress style, being bright and happy.

Her mother was wearing similar clothing, save for her red scarf that she wore. Her eyes were also black as the night and blacker still. Her hair was just as black and flowed like in a breeze.

"Darkora" her mother, also named Darkora, said to her, her tone serious.

"Yes momma?" the young girl asked, her tone curious.

"I just felt a surge of Dark power." Her mother said, her tone changing to show slight worry.

"Woah" young Darkora said, awestruck. She'd always been told that she could harness the power of Darkness, but she'd never really been able to. "Cool!"

"It's not 'cool'" her mother said, scolding her. "There's only one person with that much Dark power: your twin brother."

"My twin brother?" young Darkora asked, never having been told this before.

"Yes" her mother said, tensing up. "Your brother. A being warped and twisted to the will of Darkrai, the lord of the Kyuryoon."

"What's a Kyuryoon?" the young Darkoa asked, confused. "And what's Darkrai?"

"A Kyuryoon" her mother explained. "is a being that is fully devoted to the Darkness and is declared one by a ritual done at birth. It was done to your brother and our neighbor's child. It's usually done to the male, but our neighbor's only child was a female. He also despised her because her mother died after she was born. Darkrai is a demon practically worshipped by the Kyuryoon. He's a pure Dark Type, and can manipulate the shadows and Darkness as well as nightmares themselves. He's truly something to be feared."

"Is he scary?" young Darkora asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes" her mother said, her voice grave. "He is one of the scariest and most brutal beings in the entire universe."

"Really?" young Darkora asked, grabbing onto her mother's arm.

"Truly" her mother said. "If you ever meet you brother in any situation, then don't hesitate to run."

"Okay, momma." Young Darkora said, hoping that she would never meet the evil known as her brother.

_Hall of Origins- Training Room_

"That date" Mewtwo said, thinking. "Was around the time Ace unleashed his nightmare powers for the first time. Your story could have some ground."

"When I first met Ace" Darkora said. "I didn't believe it. But when he told me how much of his power held back his nightmare powers, I knew he was the one. The book he dropped I knew wasn't his, but I had to figure it out. I am completely sure now. But he seemed so different than how my mother described him."

"I stopped Darkor from turning the child into Darkrai's weapon." Giratina said. "And brought him to be raised here with us. I brought Shadow along because he refused to leave her behind."

"Ace is different than that." Palkia said to Darkora. "He fights for his friends. They're what drives him to be powerful. Sure, Darkrai is inside of him, but he's never let him have control before. He's one of the nicest people I know (you know, aside from battle where he becomes a freaking monster"

"Are you sure?" Darkora asked. "Because my mother also told me to try and destroy him."

"Trust me" Mewtwo said, chuckling. "You couldn't destroy him if you tried."

"I probably could." Darkora said.

"No, you couldn't" Giratina said. "Just watch the screen and see just how powerful he really is."

_With the four brawlers- Melody and Eon_

Melody and Eon lunged at each other, both using their respective energies to empower their blows. Their fists collided, sending Fire and Psychic energy throughout the room, but not affecting Ace and Shadow (the Psychic energy didn't affect them anyway).

They leapt back, throwing more punches, neither gaining any ground.

"You're really good." Melody said.

"You too." Eon said, grinning and summoning more Fire energy.

"I think this will come down to who has more energy to keep them going." Melody said. "Which would be you, but I'm going to fight you until I can't fight anymore."

"Bring it on!" Eon shouted.

The two girls lunged at each other again, neither showing signs of giving up. It seemed that it would be a long battle.

"Let's just shift" Eon said, Fire in her hands.

"I guess it would make this go faster." Melody said.

_With Ace and Shadow_

"Let's just skip the part where we fight in human forme to reach a standstill." Ace said, battle hungry. "And just enter our pokéformes."

"Agreed" Shadow said, smirking and clenching her fists.

_With the spectators_

"Oh sh!t!" Entei exclaimed. "Ace and Shadow are gonna go pokéforme!"

"Really?" Darkora asked, intrigued. "I've always wondered what a Darkrai looks like."

"Really" Giratina said, watching the screen. He pushed a button that said "full screen" and a large TV screen appeared on the wall, showcasing the fight between the Black Flames and the Psychic Powerhouses.

"This is gonna be legen- wait for it" Entei joked, getting ready to see a full on brawl. "Dary!"

_With the girls_

Arcey continued to snooze as the other girls played in the water. Cressa and Diana had even shown up at one point, but that wasn't really a big deal, so Arcey continued to snooze.

She heard an unfamiliar noise and opened her eyes to see the same guys and girls that were tanning standing over her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, still a little tired.

"Yeah" they said, their voices attempting to be intimidating (Arcey was both too tired and too powerful to be intimidated to these guys). "You can hand over all your money."

"I'm wearing a bikini" Arcey said. "Do I look like I have any money on me in any place?"

"Well, then" one of the guys said, cracking his knuckles. "I guess we'll have to take some other form of payment."

"If you really want to take payment in your own broken bones" Arcey said, standing up. "Then be my guest."

The guys and girls around the God Pokémon hadn't realized until now just how physically built Arcey was. Her muscles were all toned and she actually had at least half a head on all of them (it was normally well hidden by her clothes). Several of them considered backing down, but when they tried, they found that their way was blocked by an invisible field.

"Leaving so soon?" Arcey said in a halfway sinister voice. The expressions on their faces turned to fear as they realized they had bitten off more than they could chew.

The other legendaries that were in the water noticed the commotion near Arcey and decided to watch.

"So" Arcey said, grinning evilly. "You want to assault me?"

"We were planning on it." One of the girls said nervously.

"Well, then" Arcey said, charging up Ominitype energy in her hands. "Let me show you just who you're dealing with"

_Eon and Melody_

Melody began to glow as her body shifted. Her skin turned white as her clothes fused with her body. Her legs became stilts, growing thinner at the bottom. Her dress/skirt combo went down to her knees and opened on the right for more freedom of movement. Her green sash brightened up a little as her brown dress got a little darker. Her fingers disappeared as her hands became ovals on her thinner arms. An earpiece shaped object appeared on her head. Her face grew rounder as her green hair grew stringy, the blue dots intensified. Her eyes grew bigger as her mouth grew smaller and her nose disappeared. Her aura became visible, a mix of green and blue.

Fully transformed, Melody summoned Psychic energy to her hands to prepare herself for Eon's attack.

Eon's body underwent a different transformation. Her skin turned as orange as her clothes, her clothes fusing with her body. Her arms and legs became the same length, her arms thickening slightly to match her legs. Her hands and feet became paws as she got down on all fours. Her body grew fur all over, the fur a fiery orange. A tail sprouted from behind her, its color a cream mixed with fire. Her scarf thickened until it was like a mane around her neck, bristling and fiery. Her head became rounder as her ears moved closer to the top of her head, the insides black as coal. Her nose became like a smudge of coal on her face. A small plume of fiery, cream colored hair sprouted in between her ears, moving like fire. Her eyes turned midnight blue and became larger. Her mouth got much smaller, but Fire poured out of it whenever it was open (and even when it was closed). Her aura not only became visible, it became like fire, wild and chaotic and uncontrollable (just like her). The room rose about fifteen degrees from her aura alone. When she had finished transforming, she gave a roar of triumph and challenge.

Eon lunged at Melody, who was a little taken aback by Eon's transformation. She'd never seen someone exhibit so much power before, save Ace.

Eon landed a Fire Fang on Melody's arm, almost breaking her bones. Melody used a Psypunch (punch infused with psychic powers) to remove the Eon Goddess, nearly removing her arm in the process.

"What kind of monster have you become?" Melody asked.

"If you've fought Ace before" Eon said, summoning Fire to her mouth. "Then you should be able to keep up with me."

"Bring it on" Melody said, summoning Psychic energy to her hands.

Eon launched a massive Flamethrower at Melody, causing her to fire a massive Psychic blast to counter it. The two beams collided, producing a large ball in the middle in typical Dragon Ball Z fashion.

_Ace and Shadow_

Ace's body morphed into its pokéforme. His skin turned black and became more shadowy. His legs became thinner, becoming like stilts. His clothes fused with his body. His chest got much larger as his waist got thinner. A tail made of shadows appeared behind him, being shadowy but powerful. His arms grew thinner at the biceps, but thicker at the forearms. His five fingers fused into three and became sharp like claws. Two wisps of shadows materialized on his shoulders, flapping like in a breeze. His scarf solidified and became like a lower jaw of some ferocious creature, pointing up higher in front of his mouth. His head grew a little rounder, black as the very Darkness he wielded. His hair turned a greyish white and grew much longer, also flapping like in a breeze due to the power he was emitting. His eyes turned cobalt and grew much larger. His aura was black, nearly as black as Ace's own power. His transformation complete he stood and waited for his best friend to finish her transformation.

Shadow's body didn't alter as much as Ace's, but it still altered. Her skin turned black as did her clothes. Her legs became thinner, even thinner than Ace's legs. Her pants morphed into a long flowing dress that opened in the front for freedom of movement. Her arms grew a little bit thicker as her five fingers fused into three, but these fingers were gentler looking than Ace's. Her rose petal necklace disappeared as a black 'horn' in the same shape sprouted from the middle of her chest. A smaller, rounder one sprouted from her back. Her hair became rounder, curving down to face in front of her. Her green highlights became intensified as her hair grew darker, its already black color becoming even darker. Her red eyes grew larger and the red in them intensified, almost piercing one's soul. Her mouth became smaller, but not by much. Her aura skyrocketed, her psychic prowess all the more intense. Her aura turned black, but not as black as Ace's.

The two Kyuryoon faced each other, ready for battle.

Ace snapped his fingers, causing Dark energy to shoot as Shadow, who blocked it.

They both lunged at each other, mirroring each other's moves perfectly. It's obvious they've fought together before. Both of them had charged their fists with Dark energy.

Their punches collided in midair, a huge shockwave emitting from them. The entire rest of the Hall was rocked from the force of their punches.

_With the girls- Arcey_

The guys and girls around her were lying unconscious at her feet after only one little attack.

"Amateurs" Arcey muttered to herself before teleporting them to where they were before they tried to assault her. She lay down on her chair and resumed her sleep, the last thing she saw was the girls playing in the water.

_With the girls- the others_

"I think she's asleep" Cressa said, looking over at Arcey.

"Well, I saw she beat up some intimidating looking guys" Mina said, laughing at the memory. "And then she went back to sleep."

"We should prank her" Sapphire suggested, brushing her blue hair out of her eyes.

"What could we do?" May asked, not usually one for a prank.

"I have an idea!" Cressa cut in. The other female legends leaned in close to hear what Cressa was whispering to them.

_With the Battle Royale Spectators_

"This is gonna be good!" Palkia said, watching the screen.

"When's the last time Ace went pokéforme in a Battle Royale?" Mewtwo asked.

"The second time." Giratina said, remembering. "And only because he and Eon were fighting. Before we had set them up as a team."

"Oh yeah" Mewtwo said. "I remember that."

"He's powerful." Darkora said. "He can manipulate Darkness with only a snap of his fingers. It still takes me using both hands to control it."

"He's even stronger in his pokéforme." Mewtwo said.

"Unfortunately for me" Darkora said. "I can't go pokéforme."

"Then your match will be human forme only." Giratina said, still watching the screen.

"But, will we be able to have a match if they destroy the place?" Darkora asked, concerned.

"They won't." Giratina said, turning to her. "The seals around this place can repair the place if they break it. You'll still be able to have that match."

"Good" Dialga said. "I haven't gotten any action since the clone battles."

"So Palkia's been busy?" Mewtwo joked, causing both Palkia and Dialga to turn a little redder.

"No" Palkia said. "She meant fighting."

"I've gotten plenty of **that** action." Dialga said, causing every other being (except Darkora, who was new) to chuckle.

"So, then you can wait for the four of them to finish." Giratina said.

"Are you kidding?!" Dialga practically shouted. "I'm just as excited as you to see the Black Flames be challenged for their title."

"Hold on" Mewtwo said, looking at the screen showing the Black Flames and the Psychic Powerhouses. "It seems that things are going to get interesting."

_With Melody and Eon_

The Flamethrower and the Psyblast collided, causing a ball. It remained in the middle, not moving due to the equal amounts of energy that was being poured on it on both sides. Both Melody and Eon grunted, pushing against each other to push the ball towards them and damage them.

Melody concentrated all her energy into her hands and used Focus Energy, multiplying her power and causing the ball of energy to get dangerously close to Eon.

"I… won't" Eon struggled to say while holding the ball back. "Let… you…"

"WIN!" she shouted, summoning her power and using Kaio Ken (I mean Focus Energy). Her power went up on an even more impressive level than Melody's. The ball of energy shot back towards Melody, colliding with her and knocking her back into the wall.

"You think you've beaten me?" Melody said, determined.

"Pretty close." Eon said, Fire pouring out of her mouth.

"I won't let you win!" Melody shouted, landing a Psypunch on Eon's face. Eon recoiled and retaliated with a Fire Fang on Melody's leg, nearly breaking it.

"Fine" Melody said, beginning to sing. "I'm pulling out all the stops."

Melody's body altered slightly to accompany her power. Her dress opened up like a flower in bloom so as to give infinitely more leg movement. Her green sash turned autumn orange as did the gem in her head. Her hair turned autumn orange and wrapped around itself like some sort of turban. The headpiece on her head moved and became like some sort of clip, holding the hair wrapped up. Her eyes turned autumn orange and flashed like firecrackers. Her aura turned orange and moved like a fire. She looked at Eon with a look that showed that she believed she was guaranteed a win.

"Try to beat me now." She said.

"Alright" Eon said, summoning her power.

Her body didn't change dramatically, but it still changed. Her fur started to move as if it was fire, her eyes glowing despite being black. Her aura doubled in size increasing the room temperature by about another ten degrees.

"Let's see if you can withstand me now" Eon said, the fire pouring from her mouth now white.

The two of them charged at each other anew, throwing more punches and kicks as well as Fangs.

After about five minutes, the two of them stepped back, panting.

"This is a good fight" Eon said, trying to catch her breath.

"I know" Melody said, doing the same. "I haven't had one this good in ages."

"Me either" Eon said, grinning as she panted heavily. "Want to go out with a bang?"

"Sure" Melody panted, summoning the last of her energy into her hands, while Eon charged up energy in her mouth, both of them struggling to get their breath in the wake of the powerful energy.

They both fired the blast they had stored, the result another ball of energy in the middle. Eventually, however, this ball exploded, sending the two of them to the walls, nearly unconscious.

_Ace and Shadow_

"**Let's finish this"** Ace said, gathering power.

"_Yes" _Shadow said, also gathering power. _"Let's"_

The two Kyuryoon unleashed their hidden power, their auras somehow getting blacker. Ace's body became similar to shadows, as did Shadow's. The spectators were worried that Ace had entered his Nightmare forme, but he hadn't.

As their power was unleashed, they summoned tremendous Dark energy to their hands, the entire Hall feeling the Dark power contained in their hands. All of them worried what could be in their entire bodies, if this was what was in their hands.

"_**Kyuryoon"**_ they said, pulling back their fists.

_With the spectators_

"Are they really going to do it?" Mewtwo asked, realizing just what the two Kyuryoon were doing.

"I don't know." Giratina said, also realizing it.

"What are they doing?" Darkora asked. "Those moves are Kyuryoon moves, aren't they? My mother told me they were powerful, but utilized a lot of negative energy to pull off."

"Oh, they do" Giratina said. "Only Ace and Shadow can use them, due to the fact that they are Kyuryoon."

"They're both Kyuryoon?!" Darkora exclaimed, surprised. "But she's a Gardevoir."

"That means nothing." Giratina said, looking solemnly at Darkora. "They both went through the ritual, making them full blooded Kyuryoon. Shadow is a Dark Type, just like Ace."

"I don't understand." Darkora said.

"It will take too long to explain right now." Giratina said. "Maybe Ace can help explain it"

"I hope he can" Darkora said. "Because I'm even more confused than I was when I met him."

"I hope" Entei said. "That the girls don't show up before we see the end of this fight. This is getting good."

"I still wanna fight." Dialga whined, eager to punch something.

"If you don't get to fight due to the girls returning" Giratina said. "Then you'll be the first to fight next time."

"Fine" Dialga said, crossing her arms and beginning to pout a little bit.

_With Ace and Shadow_

"_**Black Dragon Shadow Punch!"**_ Ace and Shadow finished shouting the name of their attack, running at full speed towards each other and throwing their punches. The resulting impact shook the entire Hall, causing the spectators to fall over as a small Earthquake almost brought the Hall to its knees. The shockwaves died down to reveal that Ace and Shadow were the only two combatants left standing (their punch had flooded the room with Dark energy, knocking the two almost unconscious fighters). Ace and Shadow continued to exchange blows, the energy from their blows causing miniature explosions in their wake. Eventually they stopped to catch their breaths and summoned more energy to their hands, preparing for another attack.

_With the spectators_

"They're still going?!" Darkora exclaimed, shocked that the two of them, even after the blows they had dealt and taken, could still stay conscious, much less fight with energy attacks still.

"They're the toughest ones of all of us." Entei said. "If there's anyone that could be the champions it's them. This fight will be the closest one we've had in a while."

"Speaking of close ones" Palkia said, changing the subject slightly. "What are the girls doing?"

_With the girls (that aren't at the Battle Royale)_

"Be quiet guys" Cressa said as they moved closer to Arcey's sleeping body. Each one of them had a shovel (not a sand shovel, a construction shovel) in their hands as well as pails full of water. They slowly and quietly approached the God Pokémon's sleeping form, taking care not to block the sun that was hitting her for fear it would disturb her sleep.

Slowly, quietly they shoveled sand into the buckets and poured them around the chair Arcey was sleeping in, the sand rising higher and higher until it eventually was level with her head.

They piled the sand higher and higher until it covered everything on Arcey's body except her head. After they had packed it down, the Psychics of the group pulled water from the ocean and saturated the sand, making it easier to pack down further. Once that was done, the girls used their energy (except for the Ice types) to dry the sand, solidifying it.

Once it solidified, the girls all quietly ran back to the water, being careful not to make much noise until they actually made it into the water. Once in the water, they splashed around and made lots of noise.

Arcey stirred, the sun blinding her at first. She moved her hand to shield her eyes from its brightness.

Or she would have, had her arms (and the rest of her body minus her head) not been rendered immobile by the sand around her, which she couldn't see due to her head not being able to move much.

"_How long was I asleep for?"_ she wondered to herself. _"Or am I still dreaming? This is an odd dream, though. I've never had one where I've been unable to move before. Unless I count the one with Giratina covering me with the—"_

Arcey trailed off with her train of thought, eventually making it back to the issue at hand (somehow).

"_Why can't I move?"_ she asked herself. _"I'm awake, I know that, but why am I like this?"_

Suddenly Arcey realized that she was buried under sand. She summoned her godlike strength to break the sand encasing her, the cement like sand crumbling under her might.

"Okay!" she shouted at the girls playing in the water. "Who did it?!"

"What are you talking about?" Cressa asked, feigning confusion.

"You buried me in the sand!" Arcey shouted.

"But you're not now." Diana pointed out.

"Is that a confession?" Arcey asked.

"No" Diana said, getting a little nervous at the God Pokémon's irritation.

"So who did it?" Arcey asked, her irritation growing by the second.

"We don't know" Articuno said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Wouldn't that be itchy?" Suicune asked, also trying to stifle her laughter.

Arcey stopped dead in her tracks. She felt an odd sensation all over her body, especially under her bikini. She quickly ran towards the water, jumping in and making sure water got everywhere. All of the girls were laughing their heads off as the God Pokémon emerged from the water, dripping and a little irritated.

"So, you think it's funny, do you?" She said, her voice very dark.

"Yes" a brave Suicune said, snickering.

"Well, then" Arcey said, stepping closer to the Purifying Pokémon. "Let's see how you like my 'prank'."

Arcey grabbed Suicune by the waist and tackled her underwater, the latter not expecting it.

After about twenty seconds, Arcey let her up, her gasping for air and still laughing.

"Okay" Suicune surrendered. "You win. It wasn't funny."

"That's better." Arcey said, satisfied.

"But this is" Cressa said, tackling Arcey and splashing her. Soon all the girls were splashing each other and fighting in the water.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Cressa wondered.

"They're fine" Arcey assured her. "We're just giving them enough time to have their Battle Royale. Then we'll head back home and do something else."

"Cool." The girls said, continuing their water war.

_With Ace and Shadow_

The two Kyuryoon stood in front of each other, Dark energy in their hands. They launched large amounts of it at each other, the spheres colliding in midair. They followed them up with punches that would have shattered steel, but they dished them out and were taking them, shaking the Hall in the process.

_With the spectators_

"Are you sure this place can handle this level of energy?" Darkora asked, nervous as the very ground around her shook with power.

"Trust me" Palkia said. "This place has handled way more energy than this. It's going to be fine."

"If you say so" Darkora said, shrugging and accepting the Space Guardian's answer. "So, is Shadow the only being to go this long in a fight with him?"

"Yes" Mewtwo said. "In fact, she's the only being that can. She is equally as strong as he is and fights just as hard. Normally she'd shy from a fight, but with Ace, she will fight until she dies (though that's when she fights with him)."

"So, this can go either way?" Darkora asked.

"Pretty much" Giratina said.

"_Hmmm."_ Darkora thought to herself about her twin and his love interest. _"If they're that powerful, then what being could stand against them? The only one my mother said was a greater evil than Darkrai was Zygarde. But can Ace fight him? He seems to be the type to openly challenge Zygarde, but can he defeat such a powerful evil?" _

_With Ace and Shadow_

The Hall felt like it was coming down around them, but the two of them continued on, dishing out blows and taking them as well as TANKING them. Any other being would have passed out or died, but Ace and Shadow were both driven by something inside of them, pushing them on, calling out to their inner power.

They both gave a yell and summoned Dark energy to their fists, landing punches on each other's faces. By now they had fought for about three hours and they were actually getting bored, rather than hurt or tired.

"**You wanna stop?" **Ace asked. **"I'm bored."**

"_Actually"_ Shadow said. _"Me too."_

The two Kyuryoon stopped using their energy and returned to their human formes, giving each other a hug as congratulations. They walked out of the arena, carrying Melody and Eon out. The other players cheered for the champions, patting them both on the back.

"So, who won?" Darkora asked, curious.

"Neither of them" Giratina said, standing up. "This event is a tie."

"We have some stuff to tell you guys" Mewtwo said, chuckling a little. The other legends proceeded to tell Ace and Shadow what Darkora had told them. At the end of it, the two Kyuryoon had confused looks on their faces.

"So, wait." Ace said, choosing his next words carefully. "I have a twin sister, who I've never known about, that I just met at school this morning?"

"Pretty much." Mewtwo said. "Isn't that awkward?"

"Not as awkward as it would be if she had a crush on me." Ace said, his voice showing no humor.

"That would be awkward." Entei said, laughing at the thought.

"Now I can fight!" Dialga shouted, running over to the platform to the arena.

"Sorry" Giratina said, looking at the security camera feed. "The girls have returned, so we have to postpone this little fight of yours until next time."

"That's not fair!" Dialga whined. "I wanted a turn."

"Sorry, Dialga" Giratina said. "But the fight with Ace and Shadow went to long."

"Fine" Dialga said, pouting.

"Now" Giratina said. "Let's pretend like we were just playing Poker while they were gone."

The players (including Darkora) all ran out to the living room and set up a hurried Poker game, trying to convince the girls that it was all they were doing (they failed miserably at that endeavor).

_In an unknown location (to the reader anyways)_

Lysandre brought the unconscious boy into the room and threw him at the shadowy figure's feet.

"_**Is this the second key?"**_ the shadowy figure asked, curiosity in his tone.

"Yes" Lysandre said, his tone implying success and confidence. "So can you escape now?"

"_**No"**_ the shadowy figure said, surprising Lysandre. He had not expected this.

"What do you mean?" Lysandre asked, confused.

"_**Certain other conditions have to be met before I can escape this realm."**_ The shadowy figure said, his tone informative.

"Such as?" Lysandre asked, slight irritation in his voice.

"_**Don't worry yourself with those details." **_The shadowy figure said. _**"A certain servant of mine is working on those details. I believe you know her. Her name is Lukara."**_

* * *

Who is this shadowy figure (as if you guys didn't already know-if you don't, read the rest of the story to figure it out)? Who is this mysterious servant, Lukara? What will this spell for the Unholy Trinity and their friends? Find out on the next chapter of Pokemon: Azure Light

So, we've come to the final arc of Pokemon Azure Light. This arc was part filler, part way to figure out the direction of the chapter. The next arc is presumably the last. It's not that i don't want to write more than that, it's just i literally have run out of ideas that i can get good ground on for this story. Also, some ideas that wouldn't work in this story will possibly work in my other fic, The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire, sort of a sequel to this series (no, it won't have spoilers if you're wondering). It's more like Mystery Dungeon, but basically follows the same rules as this one. Thank you to all who have read my fic and enjoyed it. The next arc will be the final battle between good and evil. So please read and enjoy.


	23. Zygarde Part 1: Lukara

Chapter Twenty Three: Zygarde Part One: Lukara

She woke up once again in the dark recesses of her mind, unsure of the reason that she was there for.

She began to look around, searching for some shrapnel of a clue as to the reason for her being there. Finding none, she sat down, both bored and frustrated.

She looked to her left, something catching her eye. She reached down to grab it, finding it to be the only thing she had found in this entire area. It had an inscription on it that she couldn't quite make out.

"'_**A long time ago, there was a shadow.'"**_ A voice said from behind her, saying what must have been the inscription on the object. _**"'It consisted of flames made of pure darkness. It walked among others, looking like one of them. But, it knew it wasn't, no matter how hard it tried to deny it. It had a treasure it held close to its heart, something that it truly could not live without. One day, that treasure was gone, taken from it. The shadow did everything in its power to retrieve it, nearly losing its own life in the process. It retrieved it, the very sight of it causing it to experience the one thing it never truly had experienced before: joy.'"**_

"Who said that?" she demanded, whirling around to face the speaker.

Upon looking at him, she discovered that he was unlike anything she'd ever encountered.

The man was dressed in a green shirt and a black jacket. He wore green pants with similar colored shoes. His face was one of pure evil and malice hidden under smugness. His hair was black and had green "jewels" in it that were green and hexagonal. His eyes were his most intimidating feature, being green and seeming to be comprised of four hexagons.

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling the overwhelming power that this individual was giving off.

"_**You do not know me?"**_ the man said, chuckling a little at this fact. _**"And here I thought that all of you were taught who I am."**_

"Should I know you?" she asked, confused as to who this incredibly powerful being was.

"_**Oh, I believe you will."**_ The man said, grinning and showing his pointed teeth. _**"After all, my coming will be swift and chaotic."**_

"Leave her mind, Zygarde" a commanding voice said from behind the man, who had been revealed to be Zygarde.

Her eyes widened at the mention of the name Zygarde. He was in her mind?! What could he do from in here?

"_**Ah"**_ Zygarde said, looking behind him without turning his head. _**"So it seems that the overbearing mother has come to protect one of her own."**_

"I said" the voice, female, said, growing angry. "Leave her mind."

"_**The hour is at hand."**_ Zygarde said, grinning. _**"You can't protect them forever. Eventually, I will return. And not even you, Arceus, can stop it."**_

"Leave my children alone." Arceus commanded. Zygarde just laughed.

"_**Not even you are powerful enough to stop me."**_ Zygarde said, grinning again.

"One of us will." Arceus said, causing her (the person whose mind this takes place in) to wonder just who she meant. "And he will stop your evil reign."

Suddenly she knew just who Arceus was referring to. He was the one every single legendary put their faith and trust in to pull them through the hardships.

"_**You can't put all your faith"**_ Zygarde said. _** "In someone who is more of a villain than a hero."**_

"Don't you talk about him that way!" she shouted at Zygarde, stepping towards him.

"_**She speaks." **_Zygarde said, amused. _**"So, it seems that the shy one has a voice."**_

"Shadow" Arceus said, tense. "Zygarde is not one to be fought, even in your mind. He's truly dangerous."

"_**I'll take my leave for now."**_ Zygarde said, bowing. _**"Just remember that I will destroy every last one of you."**_

Zygarde left in a beam of green light. Arceus turned to her, Shadow, and spoke in a soft voice.

"That was a brave thing you did, standing up to him like that." She said, grabbing her pupil in an embrace.

"That was the most terrifying thing I've ever been through." Shadow said, hugging Arceus tightly. "Why was he here, Arcey?"

"He wanted to see what his opponent was like." Arcey said, biting her lower lip.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, nervous.

"I think it means" Arcey said, thinking over it. "That he believes that you'll be in the final fight."

"What about Ace?" Shadow asked. "What about him?"

"Most likely." Arcey said.

"What was that he was saying to me?" Shadow asked. "That story about the shadow?"

"It was what was written on that object you found." Arcey said. "It's something my father had told me a long time ago."

"What is it?" Shadow asked, curious.

"My father said it was symbolic" Arcey said. "To something that is around us all the time."

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Well" Arcey said, now in storyteller mode. "He said that the shadow in the story could be someone who's seen as an outcast by themselves. No matter what they do, they know they're different. It could have meant even a pure Dark Type."

"What about the treasure?" Shadow asked, trying to understand the story better.

"It could have meant a person or thing" Arcey said. "That was so special to the shadow that it caused it to not view itself as such a monster or outcast."

"So special, in fact" Shadow reasoned. "That if it lost it, it would do anything to get it back."

"Right" Arcey said.

"And once finding it again" Shadow continued. "That person or thing made him experience the joy that he never could before."

"That actually sounds like something I know of." Arcey said, thinking.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Ace" Arcey said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, confused as to how this applied to her best friend.

"Think about it" Arcey said. "Ace is a pure Dark type, a shadow (in pokeforme). He sees himself as something not normal, no matter what he does. He has a treasure close to his heart: you. He would sacrifice his own life to save you, and very nearly has on multiple occasions. When he's reunited with you, he's so filled with joy."

"I sort of see it" Shadow said. "But, I still don't think that that's completely Ace."

"Whatever the case" Arcey said, turning around and walking through a portal. "You need to be ready. Zygarde's not going to take this fight lightly. He knows that Ace and you can thoroughly screw up his plans."

"I'll be ready" Shadow said, clenching her fist.

Suddenly she heard a loud voice that shook her out of her sleep state. It was a Hyper Voice from Arcey.

_Shadow's room_

She woke up with a start, mostly due to her deep sleep from earlier. The sound of Arcey's Hyper Voice was still ringing slightly in her ears. She sat up in her bed, trying to sort out the events of her dream the previous night. She still couldn't understand why Zygarde had chosen to visit her instead of Ace.

Arcey looked into her room as she walked past, peering in softly.

"Good morning, Shadow." She said sweetly.

"Morning, Arcey." Shadow said, waving.

Once Arcey left, Shadow got up and changed out of her pajamas into her clothes for the day: white pants, white boots, green shirt, white jacket, lockets, and green gloves. She walked out the door just in time to see Melody walk past, talking with Bianca. They looked at her and waved, continuing to walk down the hallway towards breakfast.

Shadow looked at the breakfast table to notice that one person in particular wasn't there: Ace. She wondered why, considering that he usually was the big eater of the Hall, Eon included.

Shadow walked up to Palkia, who was talking with Dialga.

"Where's Ace?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him." Palkia said, shrugging. "Maybe he's still in his room."

"Aww." Melody said, walking over and putting her arms around Shadow from behind. "Does somebody want to proclaim their love?"

"Actually" Palkia said. "This could be a legitimate issue. Ace is one of the big eaters of the Hall. He usually doesn't miss a meal, so when he does, it usually means he's sick."

"Oh" Melody said. "I guess that would be a problem. But where is he?"

_Ace's room_

The person in question was still sleeping soundly, as was the Ice type that slept in his room. For the first time in a long time, they had slept through Arcey's Hyper Voice, which had functioned as their alarm clock for the past five years.

Shadow walked into his room, looking for him. Upon seeing him and Maura, sleeping soundly, she giggled, charging up a Thunderbolt.

She launched her Thunderbolt, hitting both Ace and Maura (Ace took most of it though).

The two of them shot up out of bed, yelping in pain. Ace recovered faster, due to being more powerful as well as used to attacks.

"What was that?!" he shouted before noticing Shadow watching him and giggling.

"Was that you?" he asked.

"Maybe" Shadow said, still giggling.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, several shadows grabbed her and pushed her over to Ace, who grabbed her around her waist.

"Well, it was weak." Ace said, hugging his best friend.

"Is it breakfast time?" Maura exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Yes" Shadow said, causing Maura to bolt out of the room screaming for food.

Ace and Shadow were alone in Ace's room. The two of them looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. They leaned in close to each other, bringing their lips less than a foot apart.

Suddenly Mewtwo walked by and looked into Ace's room to see if the Dark Type was awake. Upon seeing Ace and Shadow close to each other he shot a small psychic blast at the two of them, hitting both of them.

The blast alone was enough to shock them out of their 'trance'. They looked around, as if they'd forgotten who and where they were.

"Hey, you two." Mewtwo said, waving and catching their attention. "You're gonna miss breakfast."

"We are?" Ace asked, running out of the room, pulling Shadow with him. "Then, let's go."

"Those two" Mewtwo said as he walked out of Ace's room. "Will make a great couple."

_At the breakfast table_

The legendaries were all gathered around the table to eat and hear Arcey's latest lecture (er, I mean announcements). Ace, Shadow, and Mewtwo all arrived at the table in time to eat (Ace ate about five times as much as Mewtwo).

"All right, guys" Arcey said as she saw everyone had finished eating. "I have morning announcements for today."

Everyone groaned, seeing as how they knew what this would entail. Arcey just ignored them and continued giving the morning announcements for the day.

"Toady's training begins at two today" Arcey said. "The only members allowed to be late are those of you that attend school."

"Damn it!" every legendary shouted at once.

"Whatever" Arcey said, not putting up with it. "Just get to your stuff for today."

Ace, Shadow, Eon, and Melody got up to go to school. Arcey called them back just before they got to the door.

"Be on your guard." She said, very ominously. "I fear Zygarde is preparing for an attack. I'm unsure of his current state, but he sees all of you as threats, so be careful."

"Will do" they promised, heading off to school.

Arcey watched them go, smiling and sighing with contentment.

"You raised them well." Giratina said, appearing beside her. "Except Melody of course."

"You really think so?" Arcey asked.

"I really do." Giratina said, wrapping his arms around his love interest. "They've not only turned into fine young children, but badasses as well."

"That wasn't all me" Arcey said, pulling Giratina closer to herself. "You helped some."

"You were the one that taught them how to fight." Giratina said, kissing Arcey on the forehead.

"They'll be okay, right?" Arcey asked the Death God.

"I'm sure." Giratina said. "I'm sure."

_Pokémorph High- hallway_

Ace and the rest of the group walked down the hallway, chatting about different things.

"Hey, there's Cressa!" Melody shouted, running up to her best friend. Ace, Shadow, and Eon followed, though at more of a slower pace.

The instant Cressa saw Melody, her face brightened (even more than normal) and she ran and hugged her.

"Hey, Melody!" she said, almost tackling Melody with the force of her hug. Then she looked up and saw Ace, Shadow and Eon.

"Ace!" she cried with joy, running at Ace, actually tackling him with a hug.

Ace used Shadow Force to slip out of Cressa's grip, appearing next to Shadow. Cressa turned around, ready to spring again when Shadow stepped in between Ace and Cressa, not too subtly saying that she didn't like it.

"So" Cressa said, smirking. "It's gonna be one of those, isn't it. Well, I'm ready."

Cressa stood in a fighting position, prepared to strike at a moment's notice. Shadow, however, was a little bit more level headed. She snapped her fingers, causing shadows to spring up from the ground and restrain Cressa.

"Stop." Shadow said firmly. "He's with me."

"You guys are weird." Came the voice of Darkora from the shadows.

"And who's this whore!?" Cressa shouted, angry.

"I'm Darkora." Darkora said. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm his date." Cressa said proudly. "And you must be his crazy lover."

Ace, Eon, and Melody snickered at this comment (they knew both the true relation Darkora had to Ace and Cressa as well).

"Yeah." Darkora said, clearly not wanting to start a fight with Cressa. "Sure I am."

"Yeah." Cressa said, taunting the female Darkrai. "And if you want to fight me, then name the time and place."

"I don't need to fight" Darkora said, her tone uninterested. "a hyperactive, love crazed bitch that doesn't even realize the man she thinks she loves is in love with the girl who is her rival. A rival that gives back his love at least ten times over."

"Getting bold." Cressa said, struggling against the shadows holding her. "I like it! You'll make great competition now."

"That's my sister." Ace said.

"You're in love with your sister?!" Cressa exclaimed.

"You're an idiot." Melody said. "That's his sister. She's just antagonizing you. She's not interested in him like that. She's just helping you realize you have no chance with Ace."

"Enough." Ace said, his voice firm. "Cressa, I'm not in love with you. I'm not interested in a relationship with you. I am dating Shadow."

"I understand." Cressa said, calming down. "I'll stop."

"Thank you." Ace said, releasing her from her shadowy restraints.

"So, where's Diana?" Melody asked.

"She's coming." Cressa said, looking around for a sign of her sister. "I think."

"I'm here." Came Diana's quiet voice from behind Ace. "I just had to grab something from my locker."

"A Carbink princess." Darkora noted. "Interesting."

"How did you know that?" Diana asked, a little nervous (she still is wary around Dark types).

"Your aura." Darkora said, not picking up on the fear. "It resembles a Carbink, but it's different."

"A-are you a Dark Type?" Diana asked, stepping back from Darkora.

"Yeah." Darkora said, causing Diana to step further back. "Why?"

"She's always cautious around Dark types." Melody said, putting an arm around Diana. "It took her a while to warm up to your twin."

"Twin?" Cressa and Diana asked, confused.

"Yeah" Darkora said. "I'm his twin sister."

"How did I not know that?" Cressa said. "You're so similar."

"No we're not." Darkora said, whirling to face Cressa. "I'm far more reserved than him. He's a brutal monster."

"He has a heart." Melody said. "He just doesn't show it much because he can't fully control his powers."

"True" Darkora admitted. "But we're nothing alike in personality."

"True point." Ace said.

Suddenly, they all felt something pulling on them. Immediately after that, a portal opened up below them, swallowing them whole.

_In an unknown location_

The seven of them found themselves in a place that was unfamiliar to them. Ace, Shadow, Eon, Melody, and Darkora all tensed up, preparing for a fight. Cressa and Diana looked at their surroundings, trying to get a better view of the place.

"Where are we?" Diana asked, both curious and frightened at the same time.

"I don't know" Ace said, Dark energy in his hands. "But I'll bet it's not a good place"

"Oh, my friend" A familiar, yet foreign voice said. "You're in your gravesite."

"Who said that?" Cressa asked, pushing Diana behind her.

"I did." The source of the voice came into view. It was a girl.

The girl wore blue pants with black leggings and black shoes. She wore a black shirt with blue sleeves and blue gloves with metallic colored ovals on the backs. She wore a blue hat with two blue 'horns' on the top. She wore what seemed to be a mask with two teardrop shaped black dangling- uh, things? Her face was one of sheer malice and cruelty. Her eyes were red and seemed to have powerful energy behind them. All of the legends and others were shocked to see who the source of the voice was.

"Kiria?!" everyone except Darkora (who didn't know who Kiria was) exclaimed.

"No" 'Kiria' said. "Not Kiria. At least, not anymore. My name is Lukara."

At the mention of the name Lukara every being in the room summoned their energy (except Cressa and Diana) to their hands.

"Why are we preparing to attack Kiria?" Diana asked.

"Well" Ace said. "It's because of something I learned earlier."

_Flashback- two days earlier_

"Ace" Arcey said. "I have your answers here."

"What are they?" Ace asked, curious.

"About Kiria" Arcey said. "She's not normal."

"I can tell." Ace said. "What's so odd about her?"

"She was born" Arcey said. "To carry a demon inside of her."

"That was a lot less horrifying than I thought it would be." Ace said.

"That demon is known as Lukara" Arcey said. "It is a servant of someone worse, one that has the power to unseal him."

"So, why haven't you killed it yet?" Ace asked, curious as to the God Pokémon's answer.

"Because" Arcey said. "I can't kill it without killing her. I figured that you three could create such a strong bond with her that you could prevent the demon from escaping."

"That's so anime cliché." Ace said.

"Shut up." Arcey said. "It could work."

"Whatever" Ace said, leaving for school. "I'll see what I can do."

_Present time_

"So" Lukara said, sneering at the challengers. "You've decided to face me instead of hearing what I was going to say."

"We know who you are." Ace said. "And we will stop you."

"You think you can stop me?" Lukara laughed.

"Well, yeah." Ace said. "That body can't get much power out of itself."

"Well, let's use mine then." Lukara said, unleashing her power. The power that Kiria's body was emitting was massive, enough to cause Cressa and Diana to flinch and strain against the power.

"Fifteen million" Ace said, reading her power level. "That's impressive, but not enough to stop all of us."

"You think this is the full extent of my power?" Lukara said, laughing.

"**I really don't care"** Darkrai, who had decided to surface, said. **"I'm going to end this once and for all, you insane bitch."**

"Darkrai?" Shadow asked, looking at her best friend's body. "Why are you taking over his body?"

"_Because, child"_ Cresselia said, surfacing in Cressa's body. _"Lukara is the one person that the Unholy Destroyers have sworn to destroy, no matter the cost."_

"Cresselia?" Diana asked. "You're going to fight Kiria?"

"To stop her we will" a new voice said, coming from Melody's mouth. "This has gone on long enough."

"Who are you?" Darkora asked.

"I am Melodia" 'Melody' said, giving a small curtsy. "Member of the Unholy Destroyers."

"It's time we returned to finish what we started" a strange voice came from Diana's mouth next.

"Let me guess." Darkora said. "Diancia?"

"You're very good." Diancia said, grinning.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Melodia asked.

"**Yeah"** Darkrai said, looking at Eon. **"Where's Aeona?"**

"Right here" said member of the Unholy Destroyers said, surfacing inside of Eon. "Let's kick this bitch's ass all the way back to the Distortion World."

"**Yes"** Darkrai said, grinning. **"Let's."**

"You think you can beat me?!" Lukara said. "You can't beat me! Not even you so called Unholy Destroyers could defeat me before, so what makes you think you can now?"

"**This"** the Dark type leader of the Unholy Destroyers said, charging up a powerful Dark Pulse. Lukara simply laughed.

That is, she laughed until the blast hit her, causing a significant amount of damage.

"You bastard!" she shouted at Darkrai, firing an Aura Sphere, which Darkrai swatted away.

"**You can't beat all of us."** Darkrai said, walking closer to Lukara. **"Not before. Not now."**

"The five of you can't defeat me." Lukara said. "Not at this point. I've still got one trick up my sleeve."

"**It won't be enough to kill all of us"** Darkrai said. **"Our power levels are all higher than yours. Even though power levels are bullsh!t, there are six of us and another Darkrai here against you, just one person."**

"I'm not at full power yet." Lukara said, laughing. "But I'll power up, just to show you how wrong you are."

Lukara threw her head and arms back as power exploded from her (Kiria's) body. As the power began to explode, physical transformations took place. Her gloves turned red and spikes sprouted from the backs. Her shoes turned the same red color and black veined up her legs. Her shirt turned yellow as what resembled a cape of sorts that was the same color extended from it. Black veined up her arms as well. Her 'mask' veined around her face and covered her nose. The teardrops on the mask turned red on the bottom halves of them. Lukara screamed as she finished her transformation, her power level far higher than it was before.

"Seventy five million" Darkora read, aghast. "That's five times higher than before."

"**Finally"** Darkrai said, laughing an evil laugh. **"A challenge"**

"Do you remember the last time we tried to tangle with her?" Melodia warned the Dark type. "It didn't go so well."

"**Whatever"** Darkrai said, running up to Lukara and throwing a Dark Punch and using a Dark Pulse when it impacted.

Lukara simply tanked the attack and punched Darkrai in the head, knocking him back into the wall. Darkrai stood up and shook his head, saying something about needing more power.

"Arceo did warn us about fighting her or her master." Melodia said, hoping to dissuade the powerful Dark type from doing something stupid.

"**Arceo isn't here."** Darkrai said, charging up a move. **"We need to charge up our signature moves and smash this bitch into the ground."**

"Sounds like a plan." Aeona said, charging up Fire energy.

"_You guys will never change."_ Cresselia said, her, Melodia, and Diancia charging up their respective energies.

"Whatever you throw at me" Lukara said, taunting the Destroyers. "Will fail. I am more powerful than all of you. I will bring about the glorious resurrection of the great Lord Zygarde."

"Not if we can do anything about it." Melodia shouted, running up and unleashing her attack. "Relic Power Song Force Punch!" Melodia's attack shot forth into Lukara, damaging her a lot. However, the ferocity of her attack was followed by the rest of the Unholy Destroyers unleashing their attacks.

"Gemstone Power Pure Heart Punch!" Diancia shouted, unleashing her own Fairy power into Lukara's body.

"_Now it's my turn!"_ Cresselia shouted, unleashing her power. _"__Cosmic Power Special Crescent Punch!"_

Lukara's body was shaking from the energy that was being thrust inside of it. But the Destroyers weren't done yet.

"Eon Force Hyper Judgement Punch!" Aeona shouted, her Fire energy blazing through her fist.

Lukara tried to counter the punch, but was too slow.

"**Now it's my turn." ** Darkrai said, summoning tons of Dark energy. Shadow began doing the same with a nod from Darkrai.

"Fool" Lukara taunted. "Your Aura Burst will no longer affect me. I'm immune to any and all aura attacks."

"**Oh, this isn't an Aura attack"** Darkrai said, his and Shadow's Dark energy overpowering what the other Destroyers had put out. **"This is your doom. Let's do it Shadow!"**

Shadow nodded and the two of them leapt at Lukara, their Dark energy overwhelming.

"**Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Punch!"** they shouted, throwing the most powerful punches they could muster in their current formes.

"He learned a new Kyuryoon move?" Diancia asked, a little surprised. "I thought Arceo forbid it."

"_When has Darkrai ever given a flying f #$ about what Arceo thinks?"_ Cresselia asked, the others shrugging in admittance.

Lukara's body was writhing and convulsing with the full power of the Unholy Destroyers.

Eventually, Kiria's body could no longer take it and forcefully ejected Lukara's soul from itself, leaving only Kiria.

Lukara's soul was a sickly brown color and twitched and convulsed as if it was being electrocuted. After about thirty seconds, it stopped and exploded, dissipating into the air.

The Unholy Destroyers sank to the ground, panting. They had used a lot of energy to attack the Demon Queen.

"That was too easy." Ace said, surfacing again.

"_Don't you talk"_ Cresselia snapped. _"Especially since you just used one attack and ended it."_

"But that's just it." Ace said. "It ended way too quickly. She took our attacks and didn't attack us back. It's almost like she wanted to get hit."

"It did seem like she wanted to die." Melodia said, thinking. "But why?"

Suddenly, a ghost in the shape of Lukara appeared, laughing like a maniac.

"You really thought that could kill me?!" She said, still cackling.

"Would you be pissed if I said yes?" Ace asked.

"That only released me from my prison and gave me access to my full power." Lukara said, ignoring Ace. "Now I can open a portal to you death."

"I thought this was our death" Ace said, standing in a battle stance.

"Now it is" Lukara said, her body exploding. The particles her body became spread out and then came back together, expanding once again, but this time becoming a portal. The portal itself was black and evil looking, but also green.

"What is it?" Melody asked as she took dominance once again. The others all regained control of their bodies and looked on in shock at the portal in front of them.

"I think it's a portal." Ace said. "But why would she use her power to open a portal?"

"There must be something on the other side of it that she's summoning." Melody said. "But, what could it be?"

"I don't know" Ace said, holding out his hand to Melody and the others. "But I'm not risking your lives to find out. Tell Arcey what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked, confused. Her question was answered when the shadows swallowed her, Cressa, Darkora, Kiria, and Melody up, transporting them to another location. After that, only he, Shadow, and Eon remained, facing the unknown territory of the portal.

_Hall of Origins- hallway_

The five of them landed in a heap in the hallway of the Hall of Origins. May and Sapphire, who were walking by at the moment, happened upon them.

"What happened to you guys?" May asked.

"Ace sent us here." Melody said, standing up and stretching. "We saw something in a weird portal after fighting Lukara and Ace just sent us back here."

"Lukara?!" Sapphire exclaimed, jolting upright. "You guys fought her?!"

"Yeah" Cressa said, standing up. "She took over Kiria's body and we beat her. She separated and we saw her turn into a portal. Ace sent us back here before we could see what was inside."

"I think we better see Arcey." May said, motioning for them to follow her. The five teens followed the Psychic Healer down the hallway to where Arcey was. When the God Pokémon saw them, she smiled.

"Hello, gang." She said sweetly. "How are you guys?"

"Great." Melody said. "But we need to talk."

"What about?" Arcey asked.

"Lukara." Sapphire said. Arcey's eyes widened and she dropped the drink she was holding, the glass mug shattering on the floor.

"Wh-what about Lukara?" she asked, clearly not wanting to continue with the conversation.

"We just fought her." Melody explained. "And her body turned into a portal. Ace sent us back here and said to tell you."

After she had said this, Arcey's eyes went wider than saucers as she started visibly shaking. The five girls looked at her with confusion and also slight fear of their own, considering that something they said had caused even god to shake in her boots.

Giratina walked in and saw what was going on.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked, greeting the five girls before noticing Arcey's condition. "What's up with her? The last time she was this scared, Lugia had lost control of his Pokerus."

"We just told her that we were fighting Lukara" Melody said. "And she turned into a portal when Ace and Shadow killed her. Then she got all scared and that's when you walked in."

"Lukara?!" Giratina exclaimed, turning a little paler. "You encountered her?"

"Yeah." Melody said. "She attacked us inside of Kiria's body. Ace and Shadow beat her out of her body though. She turned into a portal after she died, though."

Giratina's eyes were as wide as Arcey's as he took in this information.

"A portal?!" he said, visibly sweating and trembling. "She turned into a portal?"

"Yeah" Melody said, confused as to why this was such a big deal. "What's the big deal?"

"Lukara is a demon" Arcey said, at least partially over her shock. "She's in the employ of a monster feared the galaxy over. She selected Kiria as a vessel, but somehow you managed to expel her."

"Ace did say something about it being too easy." Diana said, remembering back.

Arcey's eyes got even wider (somehow) as she realized just what was going on.

"She wanted to be beaten." She said, her voice shaky. "She wanted to leave Kiria's body. She couldn't open that portal with her current power, so she had to leave her host body to attain that kind of power."

"But what could she summon with that portal" Melody said, curious. "That Ace would send all of us but himself, Shadow, and Eon away to 'not risk our lives'? He seemed a little afraid of what would come out of that portal."

"Her master" Arcey said, gripping her chair, her knuckles as white as her shirt.

"Who could her master possibly be" Cressa asked. "That Ace, the dreamiest guy I know *insert smack to the back of Cressa's head from Melody*, would be afraid of."

"I don't think he was afraid for himself." Arcey said. "I think he was afraid for you guys. You guys are the friends he made outside of the Hall. Friends he made that don't live with him and see him every single day (except for you now Melody, but that's how you originally were). People he's afraid of losing. He places his friends in the highest regard, even more than himself."

"What is on the other side of that portal?" Melody asked, her voice louder than she would have wanted.

"If I know Lukara" Giratina said, remembering all the stories he was told as a child. "Then she's trying to summon the one being that could help her achieve untold power. The one being she dedicated her entire life to serving."

"Oh just get on with it!" the five girls all shouted.

"Fine, fine" Giratina said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'll tell you. Her master's name is..."

_With Ace, Shadow, and Eon_

"So, why did you send them away?" Eon asked, clenching her teeth in anticipation for what would come out of the portal. "Especially Melody. We might have needed her help."

"It wasn't their fight." Ace said. "whatever this is, it's our job as legendaries to deal with it."

"Melody's one of us." Eon said. "She can fight like us."

"You and I both know" Ace said. "That she can't fight on the same level as we can. She's a new legendary. She has nowhere near the experience we have. She's not ready for this, whatever it is."

"You're probably right." Eon said. "But the real question is: Are **we** ready?"

"We'll have to be." Ace said, clenching his fists. "We're the guardians of this world. It's our job to protect it no matter what."

"right" Shadow said, also clenching her fists.

"It seems that the Unholy Trinity is going to have the biggest fight of our lives." Eon said, grinning. "And we're going to have to go all out."

"Yes" Ace said, also grinning and clenching his fists, his eyes flashing. "It will be.

"You make it sound like we're gonna die." Shadow said, chuckling a little.

"That's always a distinct possibility." Ace said. "But we're not going to die tonight."

"Isn't it only two o'clock?" Shadow asked.

"Seems we're going to miss training." Ace said.

"Who cares" Eon said. "This will train us better than any exercise my mom could cook up for us."

"Yep" Ace said, still grinning.

Suddenly something stirred on the other side of the portal. The Unholy Trinity summoned their respective energies to their fists, preparing for the fight of their lives.

A figure stepped out of the portal. The Unholy Trinity took two steps back out of reflex at the sight of the being in front of them.

"_**Hello, children"**_ he said, his voice intimidating. _**"I figured that it would come down to you versus me."**_

"We're going to kick your ass" Eon said, preparing to strike.

"_**I wasn't referring to you"**_ the figure said to Eon, all the while looking at Ace and Shadow.

"You won't have this world." Ace said, stepping slightly in front of Shadow protectively.

"_**Who said you could stop me?"**_ the figure said, chuckling. _**"I was here before this world even came into existence. And you believe yourselves the ones to tell me that I can't take it?"**_

"Pretty much, yeah." Eon said, drawing the figure's attention away from Ace and Shadow.

"_**You have no idea who you're dealing with."**_ the figure said, taking a step threateningly towards Eon.

"And neither do you" Ace said, taking a step of his own.

"_**Oh, I know exactly who you are"**_ the figure said, his tone suggesting that he thought them no threat. _**"You're the Unholy Trinity of Arceus' Legendary Council. I've watched you and determined that you're no threat to me."**_

"We also know who you are." Ace said. "You are the evil demon: Zygarde."

_Hall of Origins- with Arcey and the girls_

"They're going to fight Zygarde?!" Darkora, Diana and Melody shouted.

"Who's Zygarde?" Kiria and Cressa asked. They had no idea who Zygarde was, so they had no idea why it was such a big deal.

"Zygarde" Giratina said. "Is the most evil demon to walk the earth. He was imprisoned for millennia, but he's always tried to escape his confinement."

"He's escaped!" Arcey shouted. Those two words, though small, caused the spines of Diana, Melody, Darkora, and Giratina to shudder with fear.

"Really?!" Giratina shouted. "Is it true?"

"Yes" Arcey said. "Call a meeting of the entire Council. We need to prepare."

"On it." Melody said, sending a telepathic message to every legendary whatever their location. "I just hope whatever you have planned works."

_With the Unholy Trinity_

"_**So"**_ Zygarde said, not in any sort of battle stance. _**"How is this going to go?"**_

"We're going to kick your ass." Eon said. "And stop your reign of terror once and for all."

"_**Big words."**_ Zygarde said. _**"But can you back them up?"**_

"Hell yes, we can!" Eon shouted, her, Ace, and Shadow charging towards the Balance Pokémon.

* * *

here it is. the first part to the final arc. enjoy. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

any plotholes that are in this story should be cleared up in the sequel series Team Lunar Fire (which is being uploaded currently).


	24. Zygarde Part 2: Battle of Gods

Chapter Twenty Four: Zygarde Part Two: Battle of Gods

_Previously on Pokémon Azure Light:_

_-__**"There once was a shadow. It consisted of flames of pure darkness."**_

_**-"It had a treasure it held close to its heart."**_

_-"I believe the inscription refers to Ace."_

"_what does he have to do with this?"_

_-"Who are you?"_

"_You may call me Lukara."_

_-"Lukara?! What were you doing fighting her?"_

_-"That seemed too easy."_

"_It did."_

_-"What's behind the portal she became?"_

"_Her master, the most evil demon in existence."_

"_Who?"_

_-"Zygarde, your reign of terror ends here."_

"_**Big words. But can you back them up?"**_

"_Hell yes, we can!"_

**Pokémon Azure Light Chapter Twenty Four: Zygarde Part Two: Battle of Gods**

"_**You really are something, Arcean." **_Zygarde said, chuckling. _**"You've managed to impress me. Something that doesn't happen often"**_

"I'll do more than impress you." Eon said, summoning her Fire energy to her fists.

"_**We'll see."**_ Zygarde said, summoning his own energy to his fists.

Ace and Shadow summoned their energy to their fists and the members of the Unholy Trinity charged at the Balance Pokémon. They all punched, kicked and fired energy blasts, but Zygarde seemed to dodge every single one of them.

"_**You're going to have to do better than that"**_ Zygarde taunted. _**"If you want to beat me."**_

"He's much more powerful than us right now" Ace said. "We'll have to fight carefully as well as powerfully."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Eon said, actually landing a powerful Fire Punch on Zygarde's face.

"_**I must say, Arcean"**_ Zygarde said, chuckling a little. _**"You've managed to impress me more. But my impression ends now."**_

Zygarde shot power into the ground, causing little orbs to appear everywhere on the ground. The orbs shot up a strange green energy, which all moved into one spot. It didn't merge, but they all gathered into one place as if controlled by a psychic power. The orbs began to rain down, all of them into one spot: where Eon was standing.

Eon looked up and realized what was happening. She began to dodge all the energy that was raining down, but still some of the orbs hit her, causing massive damage, even more than Archie's Origin Pulse.

After the attack ended, Eon lay on the ground, seriously injured, but still conscious. Ace and Shadow looked at her in horror. Zygarde merely laughed.

"_**O how the mighty hath fallen."**_ He said, laughing.

"What was that?" Ace asked, the move something he'd never seen before.

_**That was my Thousand Arrows"**_ Zygarde explained. _**"It's one of the most powerful Ground type moves in existence."**_

"How the f #$ is that a Ground type move?!" Ace shouted.

"_**I really don't know"**_ Zygarde said, shrugging. _**"But it doesn't matter, because your friend will die in a mere few minutes and you can't do a thing about it."**_

"Eon" Ace said to Eon, standing over his fallen friend. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Eon asked weakly.

"I'm going to need my full power." Ace said, charging up Dark energy in his hand. "I will make this monster pay for what he's done."

Eon's eyes grew wide as Ace fired his blast. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt the Dark energy envelop her, then she felt nothing.

Shadow's eyes grew wide as she saw what Ace had just done. Even Zygarde, who was used to things like this, was shocked.

"_**Damn."**_ He said. _**"Not even I was expecting that."**_

"Ace" Shadow said to her friend, horror everywhere on her face. "How could you do that?"

"She was weak and injured." Ace said, not showing remorse. "She was only in the way right here and we'd have to worry about her body."

"But why would you do that?" Shadow asked. "Didn't the time you spent with her mean anything to you?"

"That's why I did it." Ace said. "Why risk her getting killed in this battle when you and me would handle things so much better alone anyway?"

"But why would you do that?" Shadow asked her again.

"She's out of harm's way." Ace said. "She's in a better place. One where she won't have to fight this monster."

_Hall of Origins_

The legendaries had gathered together to hear what Arcey had to say about the upcoming battle, each and every one of them ready to fight if they had to (though, in all honesty, they were hoping with all their might that the Unholy Trinity could beat Zygarde and restore peace without them having to do anything). Arcey hadn't showed up yet (she had something to attend to prior to the meeting), but they were nervous and anxious all the same.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Arcey said as she and Giratina walked into the room. "I had to attend to some things."

"Did Giratina 'assist' you?" Entei said, causing most of the others to burst into laughter, which caused them to get a death glare from Arcey.

"No" she said, growling a little bit. "He met me in the hallway."

"Oh" Entei said, his grin mischievous. "So, we need to urn the halls now, do we?"

The other legendaries burst into even more laughter as Arcey shot Entei with a Judgement, causing him to fall on his face.

"Anyone else want to say something?" Arcey said, her voice almost insane as she held up a ball of Judgement energy in her hand. The other legendries shut up pretty quickly after that, all of them afraid of the God Pokémon's wrath.

"I thought not." Arcey said, the energy ball in her hand dissipating. "Now, let's get to the topic at hand: Zygarde."

Every legendary in the Hall started to shake a little just from hearing the name of Zygarde. Even Cressa and Diana, who had just learned of the monster, were feeling fear.

"Currently" Arcey said, her voice grave. "even as we speak, Ace, Shadow, and Eon are fighting that monster to stop him from harming anyone here or in the outside world."

"Well, may Arceo have mercy on their souls." Darkora said. Arcey looked at the female Darkrai curiously.

"And, who are you?" she asked. "I don't recognize you."

"That's Darkora." Giratina said nonchalantly. "She's Ace's twin that I introduced to you on the night of our last Battle Royale."

"I didn't get my battle!" Dialga whined.

"Not the time, Dialga." Palkia said in a whisper, nudging his girlfriend gently.

"Twin?" Arcey thought out loud, scanning Darkora. "Your aura is similar to Ace's, but you don't seem to have the same level of power."

"I didn't undergo the Kyuryoon ritual." Darkora said without hesitation. "That's why he and his girlfriend are so powerful."

"Ah, I see." Arcey said.

"I think the blonde over there sees me as competition." Darkora said, referring to Cressa.

"She's the jealous type." Melody said. "She sees Shadow as competition, even though if it were a competition, he wouldn't even be in it."

"I've noticed his lack of interest in a relationship for her (Cressa)." Darkora said. "And his serious interest in her (Shadow)."

"Hey!" Cressa shouted, jumping over to Darkora and looking like a mad moe girl.

"What?" Darkora asked, clearly knowing she had struck a nerve. "Are you mad?"

"Cressa" Melody said, taking her best friend's hand. "Calm down. You promised him, remember?"

"Fine" Cressa said, standing down.

"Well" Arcey said, extending her hand to the female Darkrai. "If Ace trusts you, then, I guess, I will too."

"Thanks" Darkora said, shaking Arcey's hand.

"Now" Arcey said. "The next thing we need to do is…"

That was all she got out before the limp, near unconscious form of Eon fell through a portal made of shadows and onto the table. The legendaries crowded around the Eon Goddess to check on her condition.

"Eon?!" Arcey exclaimed running over to check on her child. Giratina, also concerned for his daughter's well-being, ran over.

"Ace sent me here." Eon said weakly. "He said he needed his full power to fight Zygarde."

"Oh no" Arcey said, her eyes wide while she teleported Eon to the healing room. "He's going to unleash that monster again!"

"What monster?" Melody, Cressa, Diana, and Darkora asked.

"When Ace lets his nightmare powers go, then he becomes a complete monster, something that is composed of pure rage and Darkness."

"Oh" Darkora said, realizing just what Arcey was referring to. "He's really wanting stop Zygarde then?"

"Yep." Arcey said.

"Well" Darkora said. "I hope he can win."

"Here" Arcey said, focusing her psychic powers to make a screen of sorts. "We can watch the fight here."

The legendaries and the guests watched the screen, hoping that the Kyuryoon could stand a chance against the most powerful and evil demon on the planet.

_With Ace and Shadow_

"Now that she's gone." Ace said, smirking. "We can really get this fight going."

"_**Whatever do you mean?"**_ Zygarde asked, clearly thinking he was far superior to his opponent.

"I sent her back to the Hall of Origins" Ace said, his aura beginning to increase. "So I could unleash my true power. I will make you pay for what you've done Zygarde."

"_**Do you really think you can fight me?"**_ Zygarde asked. He could see a fire in Ace's eyes that he had known so long: the fire of hatred, courage, and strength, all rolled into one.

"I do" Ace said, his Dark power increasing.

"_**How do you plan to do that?"**_ Zygarde asked, actually curious as to what Ace's response would be.

"Like this!" Ace shouted, unleashing his power and causing his aura to skyrocket.

Ace's normally black hair turned white as snow (or his twin, Darkora's). His eyes turned as red as the scarf he wore. His power level could be felt as well as be seen. The room got a little Darker as the full power of Ace's human forme was released, no longer having to restrain monstrous nightmare powers.

"_**His aura"**_ Zygarde thought to himself. _**"It's massive. It's much closer to mine that it was before. And the girl's is the exact same. It's like they're the same person. I'll have to be careful when fighting these two."**_

Ace and Shadow stood side by side, both in fighting stances and both ready to fight to their deaths if they had to.

Zygarde made the first move, shooting his own Ground type energy into the ground, the energy spreading out in waves. The waves hit Ace and Shadow, jarring them a little.

"_**What did that do?"**_ Ace (Nightmare, but I'll refer to him as Ace since Ace now has more control of his power than before) asked, confused as to what the attack actually did.

"_**That attack"**_ Zygarde said. _**"Was another Ground type attack that only I know. It is called Thousand Waves. It prevents anyone hit by its waves from leaving a specific area, namely, the area it is used in."**_

"So basically" Shadow tried to understand the purpose of the move. "It simply keeps us from leaving this place?"

"_**Until one side is dead"**_ Zygarde said, an evil grin on his face. _**"Neither can leave. We will finish this here and now."**_

"_**Good."**_ Ace said, cracking his knuckles and summoning his Dark power to his hands. _**"I wasn't planning on leaving anyways. Let's finish this."**_

"_**Yes"**_ Zygarde said, summoning his own power to his hands. _**"Let's."**_

Ace and Zygarde leapt at each other, both of them exchanging powerful blows. Dark Punches and Dragonic Terra Punches (a combination of Dragon Punch and Earth Punch) flew in a flurry. Ace would land punches and Zygarde would land punches. They both seemed to be even, but one who could read power levels, Zygarde had a pretty good sized advantage on Ace, but Ace had become more brutal due to his nightmare powers, so he could partially hold his own against the Demonic Dragon.

Zygarde got a lucky punch on Ace's face, sending him back into the wall next to Shadow. She looked at him with concern, hoping he was okay. Thankfully, Ace stood up, looking like he was fine.

"_**Shadow"**_ the Nightmare Creature said to his best friend extending his hand to her. _**"Let's take this guy out together."**_

"Allright" Shadow said, taking her best friend's hand. "Let's do it."

The two Kyuryoon summoned their Dark energy to their hands, preparing for battle. Zygarde simply stood there, waiting for them to attack.

Ace and Shadow lunged at the Balanced Demon, throwing extremely powerful Dark Punches at him. They both landed on Zygarde's face, sending him backwards into the wall.

Zygarde stood up from the wall, surprised almost that the two Kyuryoon, that couldn't be older than twenty, were holding their own against him, the most powerful demon in the universe.

"_**So, then"**_ Zygarde said, wiping some stray blood from his mouth. _**"It's going to be a good battle. I can feel it. You two are very powerful indeed. I've never had a fight like this before."**_

"_**You're going to have to do better than that"**_ Ace and Shadow said, almost like one person. _**"If you want to walk away from this."**_

"_**Oh, I plan on walking away from this." **_ Zygarde said, chuckling. _**"And I plan on mounting both of your corpses on the walls of this room."**_

"_**You won't beat us here."**_ Ace said, clenching his teeth as well as his fists._** "Even though you're more powerful than us, you can't beat us together."**_

"_**That's where you're wrong."**_ Zygarde said, laughing. _**"I will now reveal to you my ultimate power"**_

_Hall of Origins_

"He's going to shift to pokéforme." Darkora said. The other legendaries looked at her, wondering how she could know something like that.

"How do you know that?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's kind of obvious to me." Darkora said. "I mean, he's gotta be desperate to beat them, right? It makes perfect sense."

"If that's true." Arcey said. "Then Ace and Shadow will have a fight on their hands."

"Do you really think that they won't be able to beat this guy?" Dialga asked. "They're legendaries after all."

"Yes" Arcey said, her voice grave. "But, even legendaries can die."

"They're also Kyuryoon." Giratina said. "They'll win this. Zygarde's going to have to use every trick he knows to beat them."

"Yes" Darkora said. "And Darkor's instructions in the Dark arts have made Ace even more powerful."

"Darkor didn't train Ace" Giratina said.

"What?!" Darkora exclaimed, as this was news to her ears. "My mother said Ace, and Shadow even, were trained by Darkor and Shador."

"They died before they began training their children." Giratina said. "They were murdered."

The other legendaries and guests (except for Mewtwo and Arcey, who knew already, and Mina and Jirachi, who didn't know what was going on (they'd 'found' a ginormous stash of candy in Jirachi's room and were busy devouring it)) gasped.

"What happened?" Entei asked. "We've never heard this."

"And with good reason." Arcey said. "Ace and Shadow didn't really need to hear this. But now I think it will be okay to tell. They're old enough and neither of them really has positive memories of their parents anyway."

"Tell us the story" Dialga pleaded. "We want to hear it."

"Fine" Giratina said, sighing. "I suppose it must be told at some point. I'll use telepathy to show the events of the story to you."

_Flashback- fourteen years ago_

He had been given his orders; that he knew. But, he had had to convince himself that it was the right thing to do. After all, he would be doing something that he normally wouldn't do.

"_No"_ he thought to himself. _"I have my orders. I must fulfil them."_

He charged up a beam of dark blue colored energy in his hand, letting it grow to the size of his head before releasing it into the air.

Once in the air, the ball exploded, releasing hundreds of large dark blue rocks at his targets: two houses deep in the Forbidden Woods. The houses were no more than smoldering craters in less than thirty seconds, the occupants inside dead.

Smiling to himself for a job, he reclined back from his position in the air. He could go back home to his girlfriend and have a nice dinner. Their daughter was just about to turn seven, so he would have some fun celebrating her birthday with her and his girlfriend.

Suddenly something caught his eye: two children running from the woods toward the house, a boy and a girl about seven.

The boy was wearing a black shirt with black pants. He had on a small, black jacket that he wore. A small red scarf was around his neck. His hair was a dark as his clothes, possibly Darker. His eyes were Dark with power, but they still held their childlike innocence and kindness. He seemed to enjoy violence, but only in a fun loving way. His aura was purely black, suggesting he was not only a purely Dark Type, but he seemed to have an enormous amount of power inside of him.

The girl seemed a lot more passive than the boy, seemingly much gentler. She wore white clothes with a green shirt. Her hair was as black as the boy's, but was fairer. Her eyes were black with red mixed in, having childlike innocence, but also having a deep sense of hurt. One of them was swollen and had black around it. Her aura seemed to have a link with the boys, but the observer couldn't rightly tell what it was.

He considered ending them too, seeing as how their very existence was a threat to him. HE charged up a ball of energy in his hand, preparing to destroy the monsters in front of him But he saw something that shocked him to his core.

The girl was running and screaming, possibly for her mother. The boy was running after her, assumingly calling her name.

The boy caught up to her and grabbed her, pulling her to the ground. She struggled to get free, but the boy grabbed her and held her back. She began sobbing in his arms. He simply said something to her, which, to the observer, sounded like the singing of a lullaby. The girl calmed down and seemingly fell asleep in the boy's arms, breathing softly.

The observer lowered his hand, the energy in it disappearing. He couldn't bring himself to harm two innocent children, no matter how much he believed in following orders.

He landed on the ground behind the two children so they couldn't see them. The cloak he wore hid his face so no one would recognize him. He preferred not to be known around here.

"Your parents are dead." He said to the two children, his voice deep, but still with a hint of kindness. "I killed them."

The boy turned around quickly, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl on his lap.

"What do you want?" the boy asked, his voice angry. His aura grew to a dangerously high level, causing the observer to start getting a headache. The girl seemed unaffected by the sudden rise in aura, though.

"I mean you no harm." The observer said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Please hear me out."

"Fine" the boy said, lowering his aura. The observer's head stopped hurting and he put his hands down.

"_My headache disappeared when he lowered his aura."_ The observer thought to himself. _"He's barely a child of seven. How does he have such power? Only a god should have that much power. I feel I was getting a nightmare, but I'm awake. If his aura is this powerful now, then how strong will it be when he's fully grown? I'll need to make sure he doesn't become a threat. This world couldn't handle another like that."_

"I wish to take you" the observer said, trying to keep the boy, who was clearly protective of his friend. "to someone who will make sure you are provided for."

"I don't really trust you." The boy said, clenching his teeth."

"Well, how about we get to know each other?" the observer said, extending his hand to the boy. "My name is Giratina."

"My name is Ace" said the boy as the girl began to stir in his arms. "And this is Shadow."

"Well, Ace and Shadow." Giratina said, beginning to walk, while the two children followed him. "Follow me, and I'll take you to someone who can take care of you."

_Later-Hall of Origins- fourteen years ago_

Giratina brought the two young children to the home of Arceus, the current god (and his girlfriend). He knocked on the door, a small girl opening the door.

She was about the same height as Ace, but just a little shorter. She was mostly dressed in orange, except for the cream colored scarf she wore. Her hair was like a fire, orange and bright. Her eyes were the same shade, but more liquid. It seemed there was a fire blazing in them as well.

"Giratina" she shouted, hugging the God of Death as he walked in, escorting the two children in.

"Hi, Eon." Giratina said, putting the Fire type down. "I'm here to celebrate your birthday, but first, I have to talk to your mother about something."

"Who are they?" Eon asked, pointing at Ace and Shadow.

"Those two are who I need to talk to your mother about" Giratina said, walking towards where he believed the God Pokémon to be.

"Hey, you." Eon said, talking to Ace. "Do you want to fight?"

"My name is Ace." Ace said, looking at Eon as if he was sizing her up. "And I do like to fight."

"Ace" Shadow said, her voice quiet. "Don't hurt her. You've just met her."

"You won't hurt me!" Eon said proudly. "I'm the daughter of god. You can't beat me."

"Then let's see." Ace said, getting into a battle stance.

Eon leapt at Ace, shooting a ball of fire from her hands. Her aim, however, was off, and she accidentally hit Shadow by mistake. Shadow was knocked off her feet by the impact, landing a few feet away.

Ace ran over to his friend, kneeling down over her.

"Are you allright?" Eon asked, worried. "I'm so sorry. I've never missed a target before. I guess I should work on my aim."

"I'm fine" Shadow said, standing up, pretty much unharmed. "I've endured much stronger attacks than that."

"Now it's my turn." Ace said, running towards Eon and using his energy, Dark energy, to punch Eon in the face, sending her back into the wall behind her.

"You're good." Eon said, standing up. "But, now we fight for real."

Ace and Eon leapt at each other, Dark and Fire energy in their fists respectively. Their fists collided in midair, sending shockwaves throughout the room.

The two of them traded blows left and right, neither of them getting an advantage on each other.

"What is going on here?!" a voice, female, shouted from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a woman dressed mostly in white, save the font of her shirt, which was grey.

"Eon" she bellowed, Eon still holding Ace's shirt and getting ready to throw a punch. "What are you doing?!"

"We're fighting." Ace said, ready to throw a punch at Eon. "Eon and me decided to fight while we waited for Giratina to come back."

"Eon." Arceus, the name of the woman, said. "You're my daughter, and very tough at that. How are you not fighting this boy to the best of your abilities?"

"I am." Eon said. "He's just that good. He's a tough fighter. He's just as powerful as me."

"Is that true?" Arceus asked Ace.

"How should I know?" Ace asked. "Neither of us are truly at full power yet, so we may never know."

"These are the two I was telling you about." Giratina said. "The two Kyuryoon."

"What's a Kyuryoon?" the three children asked.

"Kyuryoon is a term" Arceus explained. "That means 'Dark'. It also could mean 'demon' or 'evil' as well as 'monster'."

"So, we're evil?" Shadow asked, the thought frightening her.

"I truly don't think so." Arceus said. "I can see your hearts. I think you would make great additions to my Legendary Council."

"Legendary Council?" the two Kyuryoon asked.

"Yes" Arceus said. "It's a group of powerful Pokémon that defends the earth from evil beings."

"Cool" the two Kyuryoon said, clearly interested in the idea.

Suddenly the sound of a small baby crying turned Arceus' attention from the three children.

"Oh great" Arceus said, turning around. "Mina's crying. She'll wake up Mewtwo and Deoxys at this rate."

"I must go" she said to the children. "I will return shortly, but until then entertain yourselves with something that doesn't destroy the Hall."

"Okay, Ms. Arceus." The two Kyuryoon said, smiling.

"Please" Arceus said. "Call me Arcey. It makes me seem younger."

"But you're only twenty seven." Giratina said.

"Whatever" Arceus-Arcey-said as she walked out the door. Giratina followed her, leaving the three children alone with each other.

"I think" Eon said, putting her arms around the two Kyuryoon. "That the three of us are going to be best friends."

_With the legendaries_

"And were they?" Darkora asked.

"Oh yes" Giratina said, laughing at the memories. "The three of them were inseparable."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you nearly killed them." Darkora said. "Imagine if you had. We wouldn't even be here. Zygarde would've obliterated us by now."

"That would've been my fault." Arcey said. "I ordered him to do it, but when I met Ace and Shadow, I instantly regretted my decision."

"So" Bianca asked, changing the subject. "Why didn't Ace let Eon fight?"

"Eon was pretty heavily injured." Arcey explained. "She would have succumbed far too easily to Nightmare's power."

"So" Ray asked, worried for his two friends. "What's going to happen now?"

_With Ace and Shadow_

Zygarde's skin turned either green or black depending on where it was and what color the clothes around it were. Said clothes fused with his body, quickly losing their look and becoming more like scales. The front of his body from his midriff down was a bright green. All of the back was black. His arms disappeared as did his legs. His body grew longer as a green tail formed behind where his legs once were. It had a design like frills, but it was stronger than steel. Six tendril like objects sprouted from the sides of his body, just below his head. Everything above his midriff was black. His head morphed into something that sort of resembled the head of a Beedrill. It was black and had some sort of faceplate that blended into itself. Five long-um, things- sprouted from his back and were black with two green hexagons each on them. His face somehow still held its cruelty and malice. However, the most intimidating thing about pokéforme Zygarde was his eyes. They were four large green hexagons each and seemed to be demonic at the same time. His aura had increased by a lot, but the two Kyuryoon had a small worry that he still wasn't at his maximum power level.

"_**We'll have to shift to keep up with him."**_ Ace said to his best friend. _**"Otherwise we're dead."**_

"Right." Shadow said.

Ace unleashed his true inner power as he shifted to his pokéforme. His skin turned as black as his aura. His clothes did the same. His body became more and more like a shadowy fire as he shifted. His fingers sharpened themselves into shadowy claws. His nose disappeared as did his ears, giving his face a straighter look. His face looked at least ten times as intimidating, if that's even possible (he's still in Nightmare forme). His red eyes grew larger and started to faintly glow. They were demonic and terrifying. His hair grew longer and moved like a fire. A fire that was purely white. His aura intensified, making the room seem a little darker by its sheer Darkness.

Shadow's transformation brought about physical changes as well. Her shin and clothes turned as black as her hair. Her pants morphed into a dress that opened in the front for mobility. Her legs became like stilts, small, but powerful. Her arms became slightly thinner at her shoulders, thickening as they moved closer toward her elbows. Her five fingers morphed into three, becoming sharper (not as sharp as Ace's but sharp). The rose petal locket she wore turned black and extended from her chest. A smaller, rounder one extended from her back. Her hair became rounder, curving down in front of her. The green highlights in it intensified, glowing almost. Her face became a little rounder as her nose disappeared. Her eyes began blazing, signifying her power. Her aura extended, permeating the room and seeping into the minds of the observers.

The three warriors stood facing each other, each ready to fight to the death. Their auras threatened to tear the room around them to shreds.

Zygarde made the first strike, his tendrils extending and striking at the two Kyuryoon. They dodged and used their own power to attack.

"_**You're good, Kyuryoon."**_ Zygarde said, charging up a powerful blast. _**"But not good enough."**_

Zygarde shot the blast at the Kyuryoon, who held out their hands to block it. The energy collided with them, pushing them back.

The two Kyuryoon were straining against the massive blast of energy that was pushing against them, threatening to end them if they stopped. They began shooting their own energy into the blast, forcing it backwards towards Zygarde.

Zygarde shot his own energy into the blast, pushing it back toward the Kyuryoon.

"_**We will not lose to you here!"**_ Ace shouted, using Focus Energy, Shadow doing the same. The two of them forced the energy back at Zygarde.

The energy collided with Zygarde, causing him to hit the wall behind him hard. He stood up (or whatever it was called when a snake is upright.

Ace and Shadow followed up the energy ball with some powerful Dark Punches right in his face, followed by Dark Claws which sliced ribbons all over Zygarde's body.

Zygarde stood up, shaking slightly.

"_**this will be the best fight I've had in years."**_ Zygarde said, chuckling. _**"I shouldn't have underestimated you. But now, I'm going to show you true power."**_

"_**You'll never beat us!"**_ Ace shouted.

"_We'll never let you take this universe."_ Shadow said, clenching her fists. _"This ends here."_

"_**I agree."**_ Zygarde said. His eye flashed a bright green for less than a second before two glass orbs floated up from the floor. Inside each of them was an unconscious body.

"_**Xerneas and Yveltal!"**_ Ace said, shocked. _**"So you took them."**_

"_**Yes."**_ Zygarde said. _**"I did. And do you know why?"**_

"_We don't care"_ Shadow said, summoning Dark energy to her hands. _"But we will get them back. Including Yveltal."_

"_**I took them."**_ Zygarde said, his eye flashing, causing the glass orbs to disappear. _**"Because they are my keys."**_

"_**What?"**_ Ace and Shadow asked, confused.

"_**I can use them"**_ Zygarde said, laughing evilly. _**"To reach my full power."**_

Ace and Shadow's eyes widened as the gravity of those words hit them.

Zygarde, still laughing, shot his tendrils out at Xerneas and Yveltal, turning them into energy, which Zygarde absorbed. His body glowed as he continued to laugh.

_With the legendaries_

"Oh no!" Arcey gasped, her eyes wide and her face pale. Her heart rate was at least five times higher than it was at the beginning of the fight. She already had to shift to pokéforme to be able to simply view the battle between her pupils and the Balance Pokémon.

Mewtwo was also a little paler. He rubbed his hand through his hair, breathing heavily.

"So, what are their chances now?" asked Giratina, who knew what was going on.

"Very low, I'd say." Darkora said. She'd been studying the situation the entire time.

"What makes you say that?" Bianca asked, worried.

"Zygarde was toying with them the entire time." Darkora said. "It was only now he's even started getting serious. And if he's doing what I think he's doing, then Ace and Shadow are toast, despite their enormous power.

"What's he doing?" Dialga asked. The other legendaries also wanted to know just what Zygarde could be doing, that could instantly cause their two best fighters to be demolished in such a short period of time.

"Zygarde" Arcey said, the screen till showing every action of the battle. "is unleashing his true power."

_With Ace and Shadow_

Zygarde's body glowed brightly as the souls of Xerneas and Yveltal were absorbed into it. Ace and Shadow shielded their eyes from it as they tried to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly the light stopped, revealing Zygarde's body. The two Kyuryoon, however, noticed that Zygarde's body had undergone some major physical changes.

Zygarde's previously serpentine body now had legs. Its entire color scheme was still green and black. The front left and back right legs of his new body were similar to the claws Yveltal had in pokéforme. The front right and back left legs resembled what Xerneas' legs looked like in pokéforme (not shown in story). All four of them were black with green veining down and around them. He had a tail that was the same as the tail Yveltal had in pokéforme, but the red on Yveltal's tail was replaced with green. Two enormous Yveltal claws extended from either side of Zygarde's body. They were black with green veining into them like blood vessels. The things that had sprouted from his back remained, but seemed a little larger. Zygarde's head also remained the same, but his face looked even darker and eviler than ever. A green shockwave was emitted from Zygarde's body as he finished his ungodly transformation, buffeting the two Kyuryoon.

"_**Oh, yes!"**_ Zygarde shouted triumphantly, relishing the power he now possessed. _**"It's been millennia since I last had this power. It feels so godlike."**_

"_**You can enjoy it in hell, you bastard!"**_ Ace shouted as he ran up to Zygarde and threw a Dark Punch. He was thoroughly shocked when Zygarde's enormous claw blocked his punch. The other claw landed a Dragon Claw on his chest that cut him deep.

"_**You fool."**_ Zygarde said, laughing evilly. _**"Not even you can defeat me in this state. Your pitiful Darkness is useless against the Ultimate God. In this forme I am Perfect!"**_

"_**Too bad for you."**_ Ace said, smiling despite the enormous pain. _**"I watched way too much Dragon Ball Z to believe even Super Perfection could be undefeatable. Why don't we just skip to the epic Kamehameha beam struggle where we obliterate you?"**_

"_**You're not making any sense, Hunter."**_ Zygarde said, tossing Ace over to Shadow, where he landed with a loud crash.

"_**Your useless prattle will gain you no ground." **_Zygarde said, holding one claw up in triumph. _**"My fusion with the ones you call Xerneas and Yveltal has given me my true powers once again. Now this world shall crumble before my might!"**_

"_**Not if we have anything to say about it."**_ Ace said, standing up shakily. Shadow put her arm around him to support him.

The two of them both charged, firing Dark Blasts at Zygarde, who deflected them with his enormous claws. They summoned Dark energy into their hands for Demon Claws, slashing at blinding speed at the Ultimate God. Zygarde, however, was faster, deflecting every slash and swipe with his giant claws.

"_**You fools"**_ Zygarde taunted. _**"You can't hope to defeat me with your inferior speed and strength."**_

He punched the two of them, sending them back into the wall behind them, their impact leaving two large craters in it. They slumped to the ground, nearly unconscious.

"_How will we beat him at this power level?"_ Shadow asked, clutching her chest. _"He's more powerful than both of us put together."_

"_**But"**_ Ace said, an idea forming in his mind. _**"he's not stronger than both of us combined."**_

"_What do you mean?"_ Shadow asked, confused.

"_**I mean"**_ Ace said, standing up shakily and offering Shadow his hand, which she took. _**"Let's see if we can combine our powers into one body, making us even stronger."**_

"_That's just stupid enough to work."_ Shadow said, thinking. _"Let's try it. But how will we do it?"_

"_**The inscription you heard in your dream."**_ Ace said. _**"I heard the other half of it. It said 'The shadow and its treasure, having been reunited, soon faced another problem. The shadow and its treasure, to face the problem, became one and the same, sharing their power and abilities. Such was the bond that they shared'. If that's us, like Arcey said, then we should be able to pull it off."**_

"_How?" _Shadow asked, the idea intriguing her. _"I swear to Arceo if you say we dance…"_

"_**We could join hands."**_ Ace suggested, chuckling slightly at the joke. _**"And pour our energy into where it meets. The secondary effect could combine our souls in the middle, causing us to fuse."**_

"_It's worth a shot."_ Shadow said, shrugging. She and Ace turned to face Zygarde, standing side by side. They extended a hand to each other, clasping them together. Energy flowed from their bodies into the place their hands met. Their bodies began to distort, seeming to be sucked into the place their hands met.

"_**Fools"**_ Zygarde said, laughing (he couldn't hear them talk about their plan). _**"You really think you can beat me?! This last pitiful attack you are trying to use on me won't work. I'm far too powerful for you to even hope to match me."**_

"_**We will defeat you."**_ The two Kyuryoon said, their voices confident. _**"Today is the day you die."**_

"_**Show me what you've got."**_ Zygarde said, fully confident that he could beat whatever the Kyuryoon could send his way.

"_**Get ready, Zygarde."**_ Ace and Shadow shouted, their eyes glowing azure. _**"Because now, you will face true fear!"**_

Shadow and Ace's bodies were sucked into where their hands met. The energy gathered there shrank until it disappeared.

Zygarde looked confused, this had never happened in a fight before. Had his opponents escaped, using that strange technique to bypass his Thousand Waves?

"_No"_ he thought. _"The boy was the type to never give in, no matter the odds. If anything, he would've sent the girl away and stayed to try to fight me himself. Also, that was unlike any Teleport or Shadow Force that I've ever seen. What was that? I can't sense their auras anywhere. So, does that mean they died?"_

_With the legends_

"Where did they go?" Melody asked, having noticed that Ace and Shadow were gone.

"I have no idea." Arcey said, just as confused as she was. "We saw them put their hands together and pour energy where they met, but they just disappeared. I can't even find them."

"Do you think they killed themselves?" Entei asked.

"Entei!" Giratina said, his voice showing anger. "That's a horrible thought!"

"I'm just saying." Entei said, nervous due to the Death God's anger. "What if they accidentally poured too much of their energy into that orb, creating a black hole and sucking themselves in? That's what it looked like."

"He's got a point." Darkora said. "That is what it looked like. It could be what happened."

"I think you're all wrong." Cressa said, her voice loud. "Ace and Shadow aren't dead! They're not the types to just die like that. They're still alive. I believe in them."

"We do too" Dialga said, the other legendaries nodding in agreement.

"Hold on." Arcey said, halting their supporting shouts. "Something's going on where Zygarde is."

"What?" the viewers asked, turning their attentions back to the screen.

"I don't know." Arcey said. "But whatever it is, I can't feel it. This might be a problem."

_With Zygarde_

He had just watched the two Kyuryoon disappear. It had surprised him, he would admit that. No one had ever been able to escape from his Thousand Waves before. He had never met an opponent quite like them before. And then, there was the factor of him being unable to sense them anywhere. That was something he'd never experienced before. If they had fled to anywhere in the universe, he could've located and eliminated them there simply by sensing their aura. But even their auras had disappeared, leaving him to believe that they had died.

But, no. That couldn't be it. They were legendaries. They'd been trained to fight any opponent that threatened the safety of the world to the death. Sure, they'd been taught fighting with wisdom, but still. It made no sense. Even though his Perfection was all powerful, they wouldn't have gone running if they were proper legendaries. Things must have changed since he last roamed the earth.

Suddenly, in front of him appeared an azure orb about ten feet in diameter. It appeared so suddenly and with a sound so loud that it nearly knocked him off his feet. He stood facing the orb, his eyes somehow wider.

Inside of the orb, shadowy silhouettes of two beings stood in power up poses. They shouted due to the energy strain on their bodies. Their figures, black as Darkness itself, moved closer to each other, neither one changing position. Their forme overlapped each other, another flash of light accompanying the first. The shadowy forms morphed into one being, the voices changing into one, which sounded almost demonic.

"_What is this emotion I'm experiencing?!"_ Zygarde thought to himself. _"Is it fear? I haven't experienced that emotion in millennia. Buy why am I experiencing it? Surely, it can't be because of this. I'm in my Perfect Forme. I should feel triumphant, but why don't I?"_

Suddenly, a massive shockwave was emitted from the orb that threw Zygarde against the wall, despite his power level shielding him from the pressure the orb was putting out. He looked up at the orb, which had changed. The orb, which had been dispelled in the shockwave, now had the shape of a Pokémon.

It was no ordinary Pokémon, however. It was completely black, as black as Darkness itself and then some. It had a shape similar to a Gardevoir's, but it looked far more hellish, intense and nightmarish. Its body resembled a shadow, flowing and moving with almost no solidity, but also a fire. It had three claws on its hands, all three of them sharp. What resembled a tail came from behind it, though it was just as shadowy as the being's body. It seemed to wear a dress like a Gardevoir, but it was tattered and shadowy, similar to its body. It had a fiery crimson ring that went around its neck, flames sprouting up like jagged teeth. Its head resembled a Gardevoir's, but the being had white, medium length hair that rose up like a fire on its head. It had its mouth slightly open, revealing its teeth, all of them pointed to extremely sharp points. Its most intimidating feature, however, were its eyes. Its left eye was pure black, just as black as its skin, but being more liquid. Its right eye was crimson, piercing through one's soul. Its face was one of pure Darkness and rage. It had no aura, a surprising fact (every living thing has an aura, though nonsentient beings have much different auras than people or their pokéformes—it's how power levels are measured).

Zygarde looked at the being in front of him in what was known to others as shock and terror. It was as if this being in front of him had an aura of fear.

"_Wait"_ he thought to himself. _"This thing has no aura. Not even a trace of an aura. What is this thing?!"_

_With the legendaries_

"What is that?!" Darkora looked at the creature facing Zygarde. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen!"

"That" Arcey said, fear in her voice. "Is the combination of Ace Hunter and Shadow Darkstar."

"So" Entei said, confused. "What gender would that make it?"

"I'm going to assume" Arcey said. "That since it is both male and female, we can call it either, but I'm going to refer to this creature as an 'it'."

"Why?" Giratina asked.

"Because it's neither." Arcey said. "But back to the issue at hand. This thing looks like it's going to give Zygarde the fight of his life."

"That I want to watch." Darkora said.

_With Zygarde_

"_**Wh-what are you?!"**_ Zygarde shouted at the being in front of him.

"_**I am neither Ace Hunter nor Shadow Darkstar."**_ The being said, its voice so demonic and chilling that even the legendaries watching it got chills. _**"You may call us… Darkevoir"**_

_With the legendaries_

"Somebody better pick up that phone." Mewtwo said.

"What phone?" Cressa asked, confused because she didn't hear a phone ring (she's not an idiot, it's just she doesn't know Mewtwo as well as the others).

"Because I f #$ing called it." Mewtwo said.

_With Darkevoir_

"_**Why do you have no aura, 'Darkevoir'?"**_ Zygarde asked, confused.

"_**We are a shadow."**_ Darkevoir said, summoning Dark energy into its hands. _**"Shadows have no aura."**_

"_**You aren't much of a shadow." **_Zygarde said, shooting a powerful Hyper Beam at Darkevoir.

Darkevoir made no attempt to dodge the blast. The blast, instead, went right through it.

"_**That's impossible!"**_ Zygarde exclaimed. _**"Not even a Ghost type could have phased through that!"**_

"_**I'm more powerful than any Ghost type."**_ Darkevoir said.

"_**You know what?" **_Zygarde said, anger on his face. _**"I will not be beaten by two Dark types. My very aura weakens Dark types. You should not be able to do this!"**_

"_**I guess we're more powerful than you give me credit for."**_ Darkevoir said (apparently it couldn't figure out if it was one being or two), smiling and showing its pointed teeth.

"_**Enough!"**_ Zygarde said, his anger truly evident. _**"I'm putting a stop to this! Power release: Balance Loss!"**_

Zygarde's power rose to an extremely high level, even higher than it had ever gone before. The room would have felt suffocating to any other being. Darkevoir, however, seemed unaffected by the power of Zygarde's aura.

"_**Now, Darkevoir."**_ Zygarde said, his claws ready to strike. _**"Try and kill me now."**_

"_**If you think this was the limit of my power"**_ Darkevoir said. _**"Then, you've severely underestimated us. Power release: Black Void"**_

Darkevoir stood in a power up pose for about thirty seconds. Due to having no aura, it was impossible to determine if it had actually gotten any stronger.

When it had finished, its eyes seemed to glow slightly. This only made Zygarde angrier.

"_**I'll show you true power!"**_ he shouted, rushing at his opponent, both claws raised, Dragonic energy flowing from them.

Darkevoir met his blows with Dark Punches of its own. The two of them exchanged blows at light speed, no visible advantage given.

Finally, Darkevoir kicked Zygarde back into the wall. Immediately after that, it charged up Dark energy into its fist.

"_**Here is where you meet your end, Zygarde!"**_ it shouted, pulling back its fist and running towards Zygarde. _**"Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Punch!"**_

Zygarde countered with a Dragon Punch of his own. The two immensely powerful punches collided in midair, sending massive shockwaves out. For a second, it looked like they were evenly matched, but, eventually Darkevoir's Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Punch not only overpowered Zygarde's Dragon Punch, it literally crushed his hand and arm, causing it to become an awkward shape. Zygarde screamed in pain as his large claw was so heavily injured.

"_**This is where you meet your end, Zygarde!"**_ Darkevoir shouted, driving its fist into Zygarde's body further. Cracks of pure Darkness began forming in Zygarde's body, eventually meeting around his entire body.

"_**How is this possible?!" **_Zygarde shouted, his body cracking and breaking away as he spoke.

"_**Face it, Zygarde"**_ Darkevoir said, pulling back its other fist for another Dark Punch. _**"You've just met your match."**_

"_**You are not better than me!"**_ Zygarde shouted as his body cracked more and more.

"_**Before we kill you"**_ Darkevoir said, leaning closer to where it assumed Zygarde's ear would be. _**"Let me tell you something: Your Aura Break was affecting us. And it still is."**_

Zygarde's eyes widened with pure horror as Darkevoir threw its punch. Zygarde's body shattered into innumerable pieces and disappeared.

Darkevoir's body flashed loudly as it split back into Ace Hunter and Shadow Darkstar's human formes, said Dark Types flying against opposite walls and hitting them. Shadow sank into unconsciousness from the impact, but Ace was still awake.

Ace struggled to a shaky stand, walking over to his best friend's body. He gently picked her up, being careful not to jostle her too much. Her body was limp in his arms as he held her bridal style.

"Funny" Ace said out loud as he looked down at his best friend. "Now it's my turn to carry an unconscious you back to the Hall."

He summoned a portal through the Distortion World, which he entered, leaving behind the battlefield where the greatest battle in the universe was fought.

_Hall of origins_

The legendaries were waiting patiently, watching the screen. They had seen Ace exit the battlefield, but hadn't seen him return to the Hall.

Suddenly, behind them, a portal appeared, revealing a shaky Ace carrying an unconscious Shadow.

"Ace!" the legendaries shouted, running up to the Dark type.

"Little help here." Ace said, straining his voice.

"You guys did it!" Eon (who had partially recovered) said, clapping him on the back, which almost caused him to drop Shadow. "You beat Zygarde!"

"Thanks" Ace said, his voice shaky. "Now help me get to the Med Bay. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"O-okay" Eon said, opening the door for her best friend to walk through it.

Ace walked shakily to the Med Bay, where May and Sapphire took Shadow from him and placed her on a bed, hooking up the proper machines to her. It was only at this point that Ace collapsed.

May and Sapphire, in almost a panic, called for Arcey, who teleported in, once again in human forme. She looked at Ace, horror crossing her face. She reached down and put her fingers on his wrist, feeling for a pulse. She found none, which caused her to gasp loudly.

By this point, the others who had watched the Zygarde fight had reached the Med Bay. Upon seeing Ace, they also gasped.

Arcey, tears in her eyes carried Ace's limp body into a room that was empty save for one table. She lay Ace's body down on the table and covered it with a sheet.

"Why are you putting his body in there?" Eon asked, her voice sad.

"His body still has an enormous amount of energy." Arcey explained. "It can be harnessed as a power source, something I will not allow. Also I don't want anyone disturbing his body. The energy should be gone in a few days, three weeks at most."

"Then what?" Eon asked.

"Then we'll bury him." Arcey said, tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. "With a proper funeral and everything."

"When will we tell Shadow?" Eon asked, knowing that the Dark Empath would be worried for her best friend.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Arcey said. "I don't want to cause her unnecessary grief right now."

"Well, then I hope you've built that bridge sturdy." May said as she walked past the God Pokémon. "Because she's waking up."

"Arcey" Shadow's soft voice could be heard.

"I'm right here" Arcey said, teleporting into the room where her pupil was.

"Where's Ace?" Shadow asked. When she asked the question, Arcey's countenance fell.

"Shadow" Arcey began, almost breaking down. "Ace is…"

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked, suddenly feeling sad for a reason unknown to her.

"Ace is dead." Arcey finally managed to say. "I'm sorry Shadow."

"What?!" Shadow said, the meaning of Arcey's words not really sinking in for a few seconds. Once they did, however, she started to shed tears. They were silent a first, but, very quickly, they became loud sobs. She buried her head in Arcey's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the God Pokémon's neck.

"It's okay." Arcey said. "He wouldn't want you to be sad. He used the last of his energy to carry you here to the Med Bay."

"He's really gone." Shadow said. "I knew he'd be gone someday, but I thought it would be a long time from now. I never told him how I really felt. We never actually got to go on a real date"

"Yeah you did." Arcey said, trying to cheer up the Dark Empath. "You went on that one date to the burger place two weeks before your birthday."

"That date was ruined." Shadow said. "Cresselia attacked us and we didn't finish it."

"Oh" Arcey said, the situation awkward. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's allright." Arcey said. "He loved you. That's what's important. Don't forget that. He would've died a thousand times over just so you could live a normal life. Don't let him die in vain."

"I won't" Shadow said, holding Arcey tighter. The two of them hugged each other and cried softly for a while.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story so far and will continue reading this and my other fic: The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire. There will be an epilogue after this chapter, though, so keep a look out for that.


	25. Epilogue

This chapter is shorter than the others i've written because i honestly cant make it longer without adding tons of unnecessary filler. It's a short and simple way to end this story. Please enjoy.

* * *

Epilogue

Two weeks had passed since Ace had passed on from the world after his fight with Zygarde. The legendaries all took it hard, especially Shadow. Let's look in on them to see how they're doing.

_With Bianca_

She woke up the same way she usually did nowadays: tired and somewhat empty. It seemed as if everyone she had looked up to as a comforter had been wrenched from her hands. First her bother, then her uncle, then her close friend. She didn't understand why this had happened to her, no to the Council.

She decided to get up. It was better than trying to sleep the day away. She put her red shirt on, along with her white pants. Her hair was messy, but she really didn't bother trying to fix it. It would just lie down in the shower. She put on a fake smile, something she'd done ever since her uncle died. She then walked out of her room.

The breakfast table was almost empty. All of the legendaries had adopted different schedules ever since Ace had died. She had chosen one of the latest. She sat down and got her cereal. It was bland.

Arcey had said that the grief would go away in time, but so far, it hadn't. She decided to just go on living, hoping that it would.

_With Arcey_

Being god was tough. No one ever said it was easy. And anyone that did was quickly Judged. Watching over the entire earth and making sure it was protected. That was most of the reason the Legendary Councils were getting larger and larger every time. A larger population meant more people to watch over.

But there were things even god couldn't handle. Like how to explain to her Council that one of their members was dead. That was tough. She had been trying to teach them not to rely on Ace, Shadow, and Eon because they wouldn't be around forever, but this was a horrible way for them to finally get the message.

Giratina had proposed to her one day that she should retire. Of course, at the time, she had refused the idea. She was much too young (her father had retired at age 5000) to even think of retiring. And at the time, her successor was only twelve (the god of earth must be an Arcean).

She walked over to the breakfast table, where Bianca was the only one sitting. She sat down next to the Red Eon Dragon, whose hair was a little messy (compared to what Mia's hair looked like sometimes, even though Bianca had more hair than Mina, this was groomed for a wedding).

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Bianca got up to get it, but Arcey told her to sit down.

She opened the door to find the forms of Xerneas and Yveltal, both of them supporting each other….

"Xerneas! Yveltal!" Arcey shouted. "How are you guys here?!"

"What's wrong, Arcean?" Yveltal said, his tone letting Arcey know that it was still him. "Never seen someone survive your Dark pet before?"

"Zygarde's body disintegrated" Arcey said (see previous chapter), still shocked to see them. "When he was fused with you two."

"Well, we woke up" Xerneas said. "Outside of Pokémorph. We had no explanation, since the last thing I remember was a brief struggle with Lysandre and the last thing he remembers is something similar."

"Well, I'm glad you're both all right." Arcey said, hugging the two of them. "Well, Xerneas more than Yveltal, but I'm still glad you're both allright. Your parents would have killed me if I let anything happen to you two."

"**What's up with this place, though?"** Yveltal said, feeling the negative emotions in the air. **"did someone die in here?"**

Arcey's expression turned from happy to see two of her best friend's children to sad in less than a second.

"**Oh, sh!t!"** Yveltal figure out why it was so negative. **"Someone did die in here. Please tell me it wasn't the sweet one. She was the only one of you guys that I actually would hang with for an extended period of time."**

Xerneas, despite her current physical condition, still managed to smack her brother in the back of the head.

"You two look like you were hit by a truck" Arcey said, a smile on her lips. "Or a fusion Pokémon."

"We could see that battle." Xerneas said. "Whatever Ace and Shadow turned into was enough to beat Zygarde and beat him to death."

"**Yeah"** Yveltal said. **"Your pet turned into a badass."**

"Well, now he's dead." Arcey said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Can I see him?" Xerneas asked. "Yveltal's in a bit worse condition than I am."

"Sure" Arcey said, teleporting Yveltal to the Med Bay. She teleported herself and Xerneas to where Ace's body was, chatting with the Fairy Queen along the way.

"The oddest thing" she was saying as she showed the room his body was in. "was that I've been checking up on his body for about two weeks and its energy supply hasn't completely disappeared. In fact, I'm not even sure it's decreased at all."

"That's odd." Xerneas said. "But that could mean—"

Before Xerneas could finish her sentence, a portal opened up below them, sending them into the Distortion World.

Melody, Victory, and Shay walked by the room where Ace's body was. They looked into the glass in the door, sighing in sadness. Melody walked in to get a close look at Ace's body, just to see one of her closer friends one last time. She walked over to the table where his body was. She noticed something was off about the table. She ran over to it. When she reached it, she gasped in horror. The other two girls ran over to see what was going on. When they saw what Melody saw, they gasped as well.

_With Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Ray, Mewtwo, Mina, and Jirachi- a little bit earlier_

The seven of them had decided to go out for some time alone. Well, it was more of an excuse to get out of the dismal atmosphere of the Hall. Mina and Jirachi had gone off to get some candy.

Giratina came back to the rest of the group with ten cans, two for each of them. Mewtwo read the side of them.

"Are you sure we should have this?" he asked.

"You're almost old enough." Giratina said. "Besides, I'm drinking to ease the pain. Normally, I'd never condone this, but this time, I'll make an exception. But, just to make sure you don't get drunk, I only got two cans each. You four should have high enough tolerance for that. Just don't tell Arceus, though. She'll have my head."

"If you say so" Dialga and Palkia said, popping open a can each. They drank their drinks quickly and sighed. Ray started to drink his, but the taste didn't agree with him. Mewtwo didn't even bother opening his. Giratina downed his two and the five of them sat down and talked.

"So, how are you guys holding up?" Giratina asked. "It's weird that we're so sad over this, even though we weren't this sad when Lugia died."

"Well, we decided to just move on." Dialga said, leaning on Palkia. "It was too hard just grieving for so long."

"Tell that to Shadow" Mewtwo said. "It hit her worst of all."

"She's known Ace for a long time." Giratina said. "Which reminds me: I need to talk to Arceus about something."

"What about?" Ray asked.

"Don't worry about it." Giratina said, not rudely. "If it becomes a big deal, I'll tell you guys, but this needs to stay between me and Arceus for now."

"Fair enough." Mewtwo conceded. "But, why are you telling her now?"

"I figure now's a good a time as any." Giratina asked.

"Just so we're clear" Dialga said. "You're not asking her to marry you?"

"No" Giratina said, summoning a portal to the Distortion World and stepping through it. "And that's all I'll tell you."

"Fine" Dialga said.

"What do we do now?" Palkia asked, throwing the empty cans away.

"We wait for Mina and Jirachi to come back." Dialga said. "Then we go get some ice cream and eat like there's no tomorrow."

_With Shadow, Darkora, and Eon_

Everyone had told her at least ten times each that she should just let his death go. To which she would reply (usually shouting and with tears in her eyes) that she couldn't just forget him, her best friend, the one to whom her heart belonged. The only ones that hadn't told her that were Eon and Darkora, the two who had decided to just stay by her side and be there for her. It would be a while before she would be able to move on. Those two were probably the only ones that understood that.

They had decided to go for a walk to get her mind off of him (something she could use every once in a while). They sat down on the curb just a small walk from an ice cream shop. It was about lunchtime and they were hungry.

"Shadow" Eon said, putting her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "We're gonna get some ice cream. What flavor would you like?"

"I'd like some Dark Cookie Dough please?" Shadow said, her voice quieter and sadder than usual. "With some Psyswirl."

"Allright" Eon said, her and Darkora walking over to the shop.

"She's even ordering his favorite flavor." Darkora said, thinking they were out of earshot.

"They always did that." Eon said. "They'd order their favorite flavor mixed together and they'd eat it together. It was weird since they weren't a couple, but we really didn't push it. It was kind of cute, really."

"Oh, I see." Darkora said, understanding. "She just can't escape the habit."

"That's not all of it." Eon said.

"I know." Darkora said. "But I'd just like to think that for one moment. She's taking his death the hardest."

"They were really close." Eon said.

"I know that." Darkora said. "I could see it in their eyes."

"No, I mean really close." Eon said. "They've known each other since birth practically. He's always been there for her to comfort and protect her. Now she's without the one person that could truly bring her joy. If the situation were reversed, the results would be the same. She also brought him true joy. For Ace, just seeing her happy was enough to make him happy. The same went for her. They were the perfect couple, never arguing or fighting, just enjoying each other's company. They never even acknowledged it as a relationship. They just were closest friends. It makes sense that they were the only ones that could defeat Zygarde. They complement each other's fighting styles perfectly."

"Yeah, I know." Darkora said. "I could see that too."

"Well, let's get some ice cream." Eon said, changing the subject.

The two of them entered the shop to find a long line.

"oh, f #$!" Darkora groaned. "This line is so long!"

"Let's wait in it and get it over with." Eon said.

"You know" Darkora said, thinking. "One of us could wait and the other could go sit with Shadow."

"The ice cream here is huge." Eon said. "You can't carry more than two dishes at a time without extra hands. And since you don't have mastery over the shadows, then it seems that both of us will have to stay here and carry it."

"Whatever!" Darkora groaned. "Let's just get it over with."

_With Shadow_

Shadow was sitting on the curb all by herself, staring at the ground. She was trying her hardest not to cry and almost failing. If she had put on makeup, it would be running and already be on the ground.

"Why did he have to die?" she asked herself for about the millionth time in two weeks. "It's not fair. He didn't deserve to die."

"I don't know about him" a voice behind her said. "But I'd like to try and cheer you up."

The owner of the voice was dressed in a red shirt and blue pants. He had blue shoes with red laces. His blue jacket had two black rings near the wrists. He wore a red ring on each of his middle fingers. His hair was the same shade as his jacket, with a small part that stuck up like a horn. His lips were redder on top than the bottom. His eyes were yellow and they seemed to be accustomed to predatory tastes.

"No thanks." Shadow said, shutting down any advances this Toxicroak boy was trying.

"Oh, don't be like that." The Toxicroak boy said, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder. She forcefully removed his arm.

"I'm not interested." She said firmly.

"Oh" the Toxicroak said, his tone like one hitting on someone. "Don't be like that. I could show you some excitement."

"The lady said 'no'." a male voice said from behind the two of them. Shadow didn't even turn around to see who spoke. The Toxicroak turned around, slightly angry that someone had interrupted his attempts to score a date.

"Who do you think you are?!" he shouted, standing up with Poisonous energy in his hands.

"I think you should leave now before you get seriously hurt." The second male voice said, its tone unaltered.

"I'll show you who's going to get seriously hurt!" the Toxicroak shouted, running over to the speaker. The next thing Shadow saw (she still didn't turn around) was the Toxicroak boy flying past her vision into a nearby building. She chuckled slightly at the Toxicroak's misfortune.

The owner of the second voice sat down next to her. She groaned slightly; this was something she didn't want to deal with.

"You seem very sad." The man said.

"What's it to you?" Shadow almost growled.

"I could feel your sadness." The man said, moving closer to her.

Shadow's eyes widened and her heart rate rose. She looked at the man who had just spoken to her. She looked at his Dark black hair, his deep, blue-black eyes.

_In the Distortion World_

Arcey and Xerneas found themselves in the blue area of the Distortion World. Xerneas seemed a little nervous (for anyone, the first visit to the Distortion World is unnerving).

"It's okay." Arcey said, standing next to the Fairy Queen. "Nothing in this world will hurt you."

"Okay." Xerneas said, starting to get over her fear. "So, why are we here?"

"I guess Giratina wants to talk to us about something." Arcey shrugged. "Speak of the devil."

Said Ghost type materialized in front of the two ladies. He waved to them as he began talking.

"Hello, Arceus." Giratina said, smiling as he embraced his love interest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Arcey asked.

"I need to talk to you." Giratina said.

"Take a breath mint first."Arcey said playfully. "I can smell the alcohol on your breath."

"Well, unlike someone I know" Giratina said, also playfully. "I'm not drunk to the point where I think that a wave is some form of consent for certain adult activities."

"I'm never that drunk." Arcey said, making an anime pout face.

"Oh, I know." Giratina said, hugging her before mouthing to Xerneas: "She's always that drunk."

"So, why did you call us here?" Arcey asked.

"Well, take a look at this." Giratina said, leading the two women over to what resembled a waterfall with multicolored water.

The "water" was in fact souls. Each type had a different color for its soul, hence the multicolored waterfall. Dark types were black, Psychic were pink, Fairy a much lighter pink, Ghost were dark purple, Poison a lighter purple, Water was dark blue, Ice a lighter blue, and so on. Dual type souls (for example a Heracross, being Bug and Fighting) were a mixture of the two colors that made up their types (for a Heracross it would be a brownish color).

Xerneas was in awe of the magnificent sight. Arcey wasn't because she'd been to the distortion World so many times before.

"What is that?" Xerneas said, gazing at it.

"That is a waterfall with the souls of everyone that has died." Giratina said. "Every type has its own color. Dual type souls are a mixture of the colors. Put them all together and you have a beautiful rainbow of soul colors."

"Pretty" Xerneas said, staring at it.

"Well" Giratina said. "Believe it or not, what I called you here for has something to do with that waterfall there."

"What?" Arcey asked. "What could it possibly have to do with the Waterfall of Souls?"

"That's not a very creative name." Xerneas said.

"We didn't feel like coming up with a better name." Arcey said. "It fits anyway."

"True." Xerneas said, shrugging.

"So, what's up with the waterfall?" Arcey asked.

"Well" Giratina said. "There are a couple of souls missing from the waterfall. I know the individuals dies, but their souls never entered this place."

"What do you mean?" Arcey asked.

"Wait." Xerneas said, trying to figure out what she was going to say. "How would you know that two souls were missing anyway? All of them emit so much energy that it would be impossible to mark them."

"What were their types?" Arcey asked. "We could find the individuals and see why their souls didn't enter the Distortion World."

"That's just it." Giratina said. "The two souls were supposed to have entered the waterfall two weeks ago."

"What were the types?" Arcey asked.

"The first one was a Dark type." Giratina said.

"Got it." Arcey said. Xerneas had a puzzled expression on her face.

"The other was a combination Dragon and Ground type." Giratina said, his tone thoughtful.

"Got it." Arcey said.

"Those types sound familiar." Xerneas said.

"Well, our next step is to find a Flygon or Garchomp and bring their soul here." Arcey said. "Along with an Absol."

"Two weeks ago, you say?" Xerneas said. "Those types and that date sound familiar."

"It should." Giratina said.

"We must go find those Pokémon." Arcey said.

Xerneas paused for a moment, her expression thoughtful. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she sucked in breath sharply.

"Take me back to the Hall of Origin." Arcey said, her tone now serious as she came to the same conclusion Xerneas came to. Giratina opened a portal, Arcey and Xerneas entering it.

_Hall of Origins_

The two women arrived at the Hall of Origins, both with slightly panicked expressions on their faces. When they ran to their destination, Melody, Victory, and Shay ran toward them, yelling their names.

"What's wrong?" Arcey asked.

"It's Ace's body!" the three girls said.

"What about it?" Arcey asked.

"It's gone!" the three girls said.

_With Eon and Darkora_

"That took way too long." Darkora groaned as she and Eon had gotten their ice cream and were walking out of the store.

"I know" Eon said, also groaning. "I didn't expect the ice cream to take so long."

"Well, you're the one who's going to tell Shadow why we're taking so long" Darkora said.

"Fine" Eon said.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Darkora asked, pointing to what looked like a Toxicroak boy rammed into the side of a building.

"Must have been some jackass that tried to hit on Shadow." Eon said. "But I don't think she'd hit him."

"Maybe the guy sitting next to her would." Darkora said, her voice shallow and shocked.

Eon looked next to her grieving friend and dropped both of the ice creams she was holding.

_With Shadow_

"H-h-how are you here?" Shadow asked, her tone almost frightened.

"I felt your sadness and I decided to comfort you." The man said.

"Ace" Shadow said, looking at her supposedly dead best friend. "How did you survive that? You died. Arcey felt your pulse. There was none."

"I've never had a pulse." Ace said, chuckling a little. "Neither do you."

Skyla put her fingers on her wrist to find that she did indeed have no pulse.

"But, how did you survive?" Shadow asked.

"I never died." Ace said. "I was just recovering from using my Nightmare pokeforme. I usually go unconscious to heal from that."

"I" Shadow said, staring into his eyes once again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ace said, leaning closer to his best friend. "I could feel how sad you were. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't."

"I understand." Shadow said, her body heating up, just like Ace's was doing.

"Well" Ace said, their faces mere centimeters apart. "let's catch up."

"Let's" Shadow said, their lips meeting.

The kiss they shared was so passionate. Ace's hair turned white and his eyes, which were closed, turned red. But at this point he didn't care. He was back with his one true love. They would never be apart again. They embraced each other with care and passion, never to be separated again.

* * *

Well, this is the end of Azure Light. It's been fun writing this fic. The story isn't done, though. It continues in my other fic: The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire, the second part of the Zygarde Chronicles (what Azure Light and Team Lunar Fire are grouped under). I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you would like to review, please do so, but no flames.


	26. A sequel in the making-please read 4 inf

Well, for those of you that enjoyed this story, I am currently writing a true sequel to it which will end the series. It's at this link: s/11659153/1/Pokemon-Azure-Light-2-Wrath-of-Destronix . If this link doesn't show up or work, it's titled Pokémon Azure Light 2: Wrath of Destronix. My bad for not putting this up when I first started it (I'm on ch.4 now) (oops)


	27. Reboot Announcment

I can't believe it's been over a year since I finished this story. This is my favorite story I've written, bar none. As such, I feel like I should do something to sort of celebrate that. So, in honor of this story, I am going to rewrite it and sort of do a "reboot" kind of thing. It's going to be an altered version with a similar plot, but it's sort of going to fix some of the things this one could have done better.

Here's the link. Just replace the (D) with dots and type it in or search for "Pokemon Azure Light: Remastered": www(D)fanfiction(D)net/s/12237512/1/Pokemon-Azure-Light-Remastered


End file.
